Always and Forever
by Sunkissed Gurl
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper are married with children. Let this story full of drama/angst, along with with some fun fluffy times with CharCoop's family & friends entertain you. This is the first fic in a series of CharCoop showing their life after marrying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Are y'all happy CharCoop are finally married? Hope you enjoy my little story. Give me feedback. I don't mind. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and oh yeah it's nice to hear if I'm doing it right too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>ALWAYS and FOREVER<strong>

It's ten am Monday morning, Cooper sits in his office holding the newborn baby girl. He's gazing at her soft face. Violet passes by and decides to poke her head in. "Hey Coop, whatcha got there?"

Cooper answers sarcastically, "it's a baby Violet, a little human."

Violet walks in his office and takes a seat next to him feeling a little foolish. "I know that Cooper. I can see it's a baby."

Cooper answers. "I'm sorry Violet. I didn't mean to snap."

"So why did you?" Violet asks softly recognizing her friend is unnerved this morning.

Cooper can't take his eyes off the soft newborn in his arms. "Her mother is fifteen and decided she doesn't want her anymore."

Violet looks surprised. "I can talk to her. Send the mom into my office."

Cooper still looking at the baby answers. "it's not going to make a difference. Her mother's a child. She took care of the baby at home for 6 weeks and realized she's not a doll." Cooper looks at Violet. "The baby developed an ear infection and a fever and now that things aren't easy her fifteen year old mother doesn't want her anymore."

Violet puts her hand on Cooper's knee. "It happens a lot Cooper. Teenage moms think they're getting little dolls. Once they realize it's work to raise a child they give up. It happens all the time Cooper."

The baby starts to fuss. Cooper opens a bottle of formula for her. "I know that Violet. I'm a pediatrician."

Violet sits up straight. "Okay, so why the long face about this baby?'

Cooper looks at Violet with a guilty face and tells her. "I did something Violet."

Violet looks at Cooper and wonders then asks, "what did you do Cooper?"

"I told the mother I would keep her for a little while until she's sure."

Violet's mouth drops open. "Cooper!"

Cooper stands up now. "I know! I know I shouldn't have but I don't want to see this baby go into foster care until the mom straightens her mind out about what she's doing."

Violet stares with her mouth open. "Does Charlotte know?"

Cooper answers, "No. Charlotte doesn't know and she's going to kill me when she finds out."

Just then Charlotte walks into Cooper's office. Before she can say anything Cooper hands Charlotte the baby and tells her. "Here I need you to feed her while I meet with my next patient. Take her down the hall to your office while I see my patient in here." Cooper ushers Violet and Charlotte out of his office shoving the diaper bag into Violet's arms.

Charlotte holds the baby and asks Violet. "What's going on? Why am I feeding this baby?"

Violet gently and quietly tells her. "She's Cooper's patient. The mom just left her here."

They walk into Charlotte's office, "Did Cooper call social services?" Charlotte asks as she sits at her desk with the infant in her arms.

Violet reaches over and wipes the baby's chin as formula dribbles out of her mouth. "Take the bottle out Charlotte. She needs a break. She needs to be burped."

Charlotte pulls the bottle out of the baby's mouth and rests the baby over her shoulder. She tells Violet, "you have a kid. Shouldn't you be doing this?"

Violet smiles and tells her, "Come on Charlotte, it's good practice."

Charlotte wrinkles her forehead and nose. "Practice for what?"

Violet answers, "Practice for when you and Coop have your own baby."

Charlotte pats the baby's back gently. "Who said anything about me and Coop having a rugrat?"

Violet huffs, "Charlotte you know how badly Cooper wants, no how much Cooper **_needs_** to have a baby."

Charlotte glares at Violet. "That's none of your business."

Violet puts her lips together in a sarcastic smile. "Fine. Have fun. I've got a patient waiting." Violet turns and walks out of the office leaving Charlotte alone with the baby.

The infant lets out a big burp to which Charlotte responds, "wow I didn't think something so little could belch that loud. Don't let anything come out the other end on my watch ya hear?" The baby starts to squirm around in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte looks at the infant. "Do you want some more little baby girl?" Charlotte puts the bottle back in the infants mouth. "I guess you do." Charlotte smiles at the infant as the baby latches on to the nipple and vigorously sucks out the formula. Charlotte spies out her office window to make sure nobody saw her smiling at the infant. She's relieved there's nobody in sight. She rotates her office chair around as she relaxes and feeds the baby so nobody can see her. She talks silently to the baby, "you're not so bad." The baby sucks away at her bottle looking up into Charlotte's eyes. Charlotte's heart starts to melt just a little as she looks back at the infant.

* * *

><p>Okay give me your feed back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I don't own these characters. Well, maybe, I own Danielle and any original characters. Private Practice and ABC own the regulars. I just love playing with them. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**She's No Kitten**

* * *

><p>After about an hour Cooper waltzes into Charlotte's office. The infant's sleeping in a swing Charlotte borrowed from the pediatric waiting room. Charlotte's flipping through her charts.<p>

"Hey." Is all Cooper can sheepishly say as he enters her office.

Charlotte raises only her eyes to look at him. "Where's that baby's mother Cooper?"

Cooper raises his hands and shrugs. "She left her Charlotte. She left her with me."

Now Charlotte lifts her head up. "You need to call social services Cooper. That's what they're there for."

Cooper walks closer to her desk. He quietly explains, "I want to give her mother some time, she's young. She could wake up tomorrow and change her mind."

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, "and she could change her mind back the day after and abandon her again. This is above and beyond your call of duty Cooper. We need to call social services."

Cooper takes a deep breath before tapping his finger slowly on her desk. "Give me two days Charlotte, two days to see if the mom changes her mind and then I'll call social services."

Charlotte waves her pen as she speaks to Cooper. "What are we gonna do with her for two days? She's no kitten Cooper. We can't just give her some milk and set her by the window."

Cooper walks behind Charlotte and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go to the store and buy some supplies to last us a few days. We can handle her for two days Charlotte. It'll be good practice." Cooper rubs her shoulders.

Charlotte turns and looks up at him. She waves the pen at him again as she talks. "Ya got two days and then we're calling social services if we don't hear from the mother."

Cooper nods obediently. "Got it. Two days."

Charlotte looks over at the sleeping infant. "We can't just leave her in the swing all day while we see patients..."

Cooper responds immediately. "I can ask Violet if Lucas's nanny wouldn't mind watching her for two days."

Charlotte shakes her head in agreement. "Fine. But what about at night? Where will she sleep?"

Cooper answers quick, "Lucas is big now. I'm sure Violet has something we can borrow."

Charlotte retorts, "you got all the answers, don't you mister?"

Cooper leans down and kisses Charlotte softly on the lips. "Thank you." He whispers.

She grins. "I'm not really Cruella."

He can't help but laugh a little, "I know I'm asking a lot. You're right she's no kitten."

Charlotte smirks, "good thing cuz I'm allergic to cats."

The infant starts to fuss and squirm in the swing. Cooper makes a move to get her but Charlotte jumps up and picks the infant up first. "What's her name?" Charlotte asks as she wraps the infant in a baby blanket. Cooper stares at her in disbelief. Charlotte asks again. "Coop, what's her name? This lil darlin' must have a name."

Cooper shakes himself out of his brief shell shock. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually like her Dr. King."

Charlotte pouts a little. "Just tell me her name Cooper. I don't wanna call her baby or lil darlin' all damn day like I've been doin'."

Cooper smiles now. "I kind of like the way you call her little darlin'."

Charlotte raises her voice. "Her name Cooper? Tell me her name."

Cooper steps closer and concedes. "Her name is Danielle". Cooper helps Charlotte fix the blanket snuggly as she holds the baby.

Charlotte softly coos to the baby. "Hello Miss Danielle."

Violet walks into the office. "Well don't you make the perfect little family?" She teases them.

Charlotte looks up and tells her, "don't get too excited. Your nanny is looking after Danielle for the next two days."

Violet looks at Cooper. Cooper sheepishly tells her, "I didn't think you'd mind if we asked your nanny to look after Danielle. It'll only be for two days."

Violet nods her head yes. "That'll be fine," she says as she leaves the office watching them with the baby.

Cooper stares at Charlotte rocking the baby in her arms. He rubs her back as he tells her, "and you thought you wouldn't be a good mom."

"Don't push it Cooper. This is for two days only. We have Danielle for two days and then social services steps in if we don't hear from her mom."

"Yes sir." Cooper responds.

Charlotte looks up and gives him a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I'm ready for your feedback. What do you want to happen with CharCoop and baby Danielle?<em>

_A special thank you to Kelly for offering her input and reviewing this chapter from her hospital bed. Feel better Kelly._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I thrive on feedback. I respond to all my reviewers, so check your inboxes. I can only respond if you have an account. Those of you who remember me from earlier stories know that I often give hints on what's coming up in the next chapter. It pays to review! =)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Kelly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**SEE YOU IN A FEW**

* * *

><p>It's 6am Wednesday morning. Cooper hesitates to wake up the sleeping blonde. They've been taking turns at night feeding the little eating machine, Danielle. Cooper gently rubs the blondes' shoulder. "Charlotte. I'm leaving. I have early rounds at St. Ambrose."<p>

Charlotte blinks her eyes open. "Okay." She yawns stretching her arms over her head.

Cooper pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I fed Danielle. You have another hour to sleep before dropping her off with the nanny at Violet's. We have an eight am meeting at the practice to discuss everything that's been going on."

"Hmmph." Charlotte rolls over. "I'm aware Coop. I'll be there at eight." She can feel the weight of Cooper sitting next to her on the bed. "What else Coop?" She desperately wants to get back to that last hour of sleep.

Cooper answers, "Today's Wednesday. The day we have to call Danielle's mother and find out her final decision."

Charlotte rolls back over. "It'll work out Coop." She hopes things work out okay for Danielle but either way she's sure Cooper will go to bed with a smile on his face tonight after he hears the news she's been itching to tell him at dinner.

"I hope so." Cooper tells her as he gets up off the bed. He kisses her forehead "Bye. I'll see you at the meeting at eight."

"See you then and don't forget to save your appetite for tonight. We have reservations at The Promenade, just the two of us." Charlotte blows him a kiss in the air. She can't wait to see the look on his face when she tells him. She rests her head on the pillow and tries to grab some much needed sleep before her alarm goes off at seven.

"I can't wait." Cooper rubs circles over his belly with his hand and gives her a wink as he walks out the door.

Fifteen minutes after Charlotte has fallen back into a deep slumber she wakes to the sound of her phone chiming on the bedside table. She grabs her phone and reads the familiar number. She clicks on the phone and answers "Geez Coop, I'm no rooster so why do you insist I wake up with them?"

Cooper talks fast into the phone. "Listen Char, I just arrived at St. Ambrose. The earthquake warning system is going off."

Charlotte jolts herself up in bed and rubs her eyes. "Say that again, Coop."

Cooper answers. "They're predicting an earthquake to hit LA this morning. They're going to need you at St. Ambrose."

"How bad an earthquake are they predicting?" Charlotte asks fully awake now.

"One news report said a 6 on the Richter scale another called for a 7." Cooper answers.

Charlotte responds into the phone."I need to take a quick shower and drop Danielle off at Violet's."

"Okay." Cooper tells her, "I'll call Violet and Pete. They're probably still asleep. Pete's going to need to come down to St. Ambrose and help..."

Charlotte interrupts. "Cooper ask Shelia to have all my staff notified they're on call. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Consider it done chief. Be safe. I'll see you in a few." Cooper tells her.

"See you in a few." Charlotte answers before she hangs up the phone.

Charlotte undresses and steps in the shower. She's just about to finish rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she spies the shampoo bottles dancing on the shelf. "Can't be." She says to herself. She gets herself out of the shower and dresses quickly just in case. As she walks toward baby Danielle who's asleep in her borrowed basinet Charlotte feels the floor trembling beneath her. Charlotte picks up the sleeping baby. "I'm from Alabama darlin'. I can tell ya what to do in a tornado but never experienced an earthquake in my life." Charlotte holds the baby tight and tries to think of a safety plan as she watches the furniture rattle around her. The ceiling fan suddenly comes crashing down on the floor in front of her feet and Charlotte lets out a scream, The baby startles and begins to wail. "It's okay sugar" Charlotte nervously assures the baby or more likely tries to assure herself. All she can think of is protecting these babies she's responsible for. She hears loud crackling and looks up to see the entire ceiling showering down now. She dives onto the floor holding Danielle in her arms, instinctively protecting her. The ceiling crashes down on top of them. Charlotte tries to be still as she feels the sheetrock and wood beams shower down on top of her body. After the trembling has stopped all is eerily quiet until baby Danielle begins to wail. Charlotte is still and quiet on top of the crying baby, unable to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget the feedback! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OUR JANE DOE**

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely the doctors started trickling in to St. Ambrose following the quake. The patients are coming in by ambulance. Cooper's waiting for Charlotte and the rest of the OCW to show up.<p>

Cooper recognizes a familiar face. "Pete, great you're here. How'd you make out?"

Pete answers looking around at the chaotic ER. "We had some tremors. It was scary."

Cooper answers. "We felt them here too in the hospital. Good thing this hospital was built to withstand anything."

Pete tells him. "Violet and I were lucky. Our house suffered minimal damage. On the drive here I saw some houses that were completely destroyed."

"I beleive it. Look around Pete. There's a lot of injured people and more on the way in."

Pete looks at all the patients waiting to be attended to. "Looks like Charlotte's got her hands full today. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Cooper shrugs up his shoulders. "She was going to drop Danielle off at your place and come straight here." Cooper's trying hard not to worry. "Did she drop off Danielle?"

"She didn't make it to our house before the earthquake." Pete tells him. "Maybe she's there now."

"Can you call home and check?" Cooper asks.

"The phones are out." Pete tells him.

Cooper rubs his head. "I knew that. Maybe they're back on now." Cooper hopes.

Pete checks his phone. "Nope. Probably be a while before they're working again. A main tower is down."

"Damn, where is she Pete?" Cooper can't hid his worry now.

"Cooper, the roads are a mess. I'm lucky I was able to get here as fast as I did. She's probably on her way now."

Cooper puts his hand to his head. "I need to know she's okay."

"I'm sure Charlotte's fine. You need to focus on patient care right now. Charlotte's probably driving extra cautious with the baby in the car."

Cooper nods his head. "You're right. "

Addison and Sam come through the doors. They notice the chaotic ER. "We're here to help."

"I'm glad you both made it in okay. You haven't seen Charlotte, have you?" Cooper asks.

"No." Addison and Sam answer in unison. "Isn't she here?" Addison asks.

"No. She hasn't made it in yet." Cooper replies.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. Coop." Addison can tell Cooper's concerned . "Some of the roads still need to be cleard of debris".

Cooper shakes his head and then takes charge. "We're sending the patients with minor injuries to the west wing and the severe are going to the east wing."

"Got it." Sam acknowledges. "I'll take the east wing."

"I'll go with Sam and deal with the serious injuries." Addison informs.

Sheldon rushes in through the doors. " Oh good Cooper. I'm glad to see you're okay. I just drove by your apartment building. It looked bad."

"What do you mean it looked bad?" Cooper asks and the others look on.

"I mean demolished. Your building was demolished in the earthquake." Sheldon informs.

Cooper's face flushes and then goes pale. Sheldon notices.

Pete looks over and informs Sheldon. "Charlotte isn't here yet. We don't know where she is."

Sheldon stammers, "I'm sorry Cooper. I wouldn't have said that if I knew. I'm sure Charlotte is just fine" Sheldon clears his throat feeling bad for opening his mouth prematurely. "Besides the emergency vehicles were already there when I drove by so if anything were to have happened help is there."

"Sheldon, you've said enough." Addison tries to shut him up.

Pete takes charge. "We all need to focus until Charlotte gets here. We need to help these patients. "

A nurse calls out, "We have another ambulance on the way in now. It's a Jane Doe in her thirties with an infant."

Pete asks, "what are their conditions?"

The nurse answers. "According to the medics the infant is stabile and crying but the Jane Doe is unconscious with a head injury."

"I'll take the Jane Doe." Sam calls out. "Send her to room 310 in the east wing."

Pete tells Cooper, "you take the infant in the west wing."

"On my way." Cooper informs as he heads to the west corridor.

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later and the medics wheel Cooper the crying infant on a stretcher. Cooper recognizes the infant to be Danielle. "Where's the woman that came in with her?" Cooper asks the paramedics.

"They took her to the east wing." The medics answers.

"How is she?" Cooper asks as he hands Danielle to a nurse.

"Head trauma." The medic answers. "She was protecting her baby. Rescuers found them because the baby was screaming loud."

Cooper runs toward the east wing. He runs into room 310. "How is she Sam?"

Addison, Sam and several nurses are examining and tending to an unconscious Charlotte. Sam tells Cooper. "She's non responsive. We'll do an MRI of her head to see how bad she's injured."

Addison is performing a sono of her abdomen to look for internal bleeding. "No signs of internal injuries. Her liver, spleen and kidneys all look fine." Addison announces as she moves the scanner wand over Charlotte's abdomen.

"That's good." Cooper gets a glance of Charlotte's bloody face and quickly looks away.

"Now I'm going to check her pelvis for any bleeding." Addison slides the wand lower down Charlottes' abdomen to her pelvic area. Addison's quiet for a few moments as she looks at the monitor. "Did you know Charlotte's pregnant?" She asks Cooper.

"No." Cooper looks up at the monitor.

"There's the chorionic sac." Addison points out the small fluid filled sac of embryo cells on the sonogram monitor. "I bet Charlotte doesn't know she's pregnant yet. "She's early."

"How early?" Cooper asks.

"Five weeks. The heart hasn't started to beat yet. That happens at six weeks." Addison explains. "It's still in the embyonic stage of development."

Cooper shakes his head in disbelief. "That would mean she got pregnant on our honeymoon in Vegas." He can't bring himself to look at her bloodied face so he watches Addison.

"Will the pregnancy be okay?" Sam asks Addison. He thinks Cooper is wondering but afraid to ask.

"Too early to tell. If Charlotte's going to miscarry from the trauma it'll happen in the next few days." Addison looks at Cooper. "All her injuries are above her neck so there's a fair chance the pregnancy could survive."

Cooper nods his head in acknowledgment. "We weren't exactly trying. I don't know how she'll feel about it."

Sam tells Cooper. "You can't worry about that now. We need to take care of her head injury."

Cooper just nods his head. He's overwhelmed by all that's happening. He suddenly turns and punches the wall closest to him.

Sam grabs him. "Fighting with the wall isn't going to help." Sam takes Coopers' hand and examines it." It'll be fine."

Cooper sits down against the wall placing his head between his knees.

"Has Dr. Shepard arrived at the hospital yet?" Sam calls out asking the nurses.

"Not yet." A nurse responds. "The phones are still out. We haven't been able to reach her."

"Damn it Amelia. Where are you?" Sam says to himself. "She should know to report to the hospital in an emergncy of this magnitude."

"We'll have to get someone else to examine Charlotte if Amelia isn't here." Sheldon advises Sam.

"Amelia's the best." Sam tells Sheldon.

"But if she's not available." Sheldon turns his attention to Cooper. He sees Cooper on the floor with his head in his knees. "Are you okay Cooper?"

"What do you think Sheldon? My wife has a head injury and I just found out she's pregnant." Cooper avoids looking at a bloody Charlotte on the stretcher.

"Cooper wait outside." Addison tells him as the nurses wipe the blood away from Charlotte's face. Her hair is soaked with it.

"I'm not leaving her." Cooper stands up and and approaches the stretcher grabbing hold of one of Charlottes' hands and carefully avoiding to look at her head. "This is my fault."

"How so?" Sheldon inquires.

"Charlotte wanted to move last year. She wanted to buy a house in the Pacific Palisades. I talked her into staying at the apartment." Cooper confesses.

"There's no way you could have known this would happen." Sheldon consoles him.

"Is your house still standing?" Cooper asks Sheldon.

"Yes." Sheldon answers.

"Violet and Pete's house had minimal damage. Our apartment building was demolished. If she wasn't at the apartment she'd be okay." Cooper tells.

"That's not entirely true Cooper. I heard the Palisades were hit hard, homes in the Palisades were destoyed also." Sheldon offers advice. "Playing the blame game isn't going to help. You can help Charlotte the most by letting her know you're by her side now."

Cooper gently squeezes Charlotte's hand. "I'm here Chief. Always and forever. I promise you." He swears he can feel her squeeze back ever so gently. He's not sure if it's wishful thinking. A tear leaks from his eye as he concentrates on her hand is his. Is she trying to tell him something? He's not sure.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm ready for your feedback. Let me hear it. Was this chapter too long? <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER -5**

**THE MEANING of AlWAYS and FOREVER**

* * *

><p>Cooper waits outside the MRI room. Amelia Shepard just arrived. She's inside the room with Addison performing an MRI on his new wife. Cooper looks up to find a familiar face approaching.<p>

"Hello Cooper." Sheldon Wallace hands Cooper a cup of fresh coffee. "How's Charlotte?"

Cooper nods his head up and down and answers, "Charlotte's having an MRI. Amelia and Addison insisted I wait outside." Cooper takes a sip of the hot coffee. "I promised Charlotte I wouldn't leave her but Addison and Amelia insisted..." Cooper's voice is agitated.

Sheldon interrupts him. "Sometimes it's better not to have the patients' family breathing down your neck while you work."

"I wasn't breathing down their necks."

Sheldon gives Cooper _the look_ while studying his eyes for the truth.

"Okay. _Maybe_ I was hovering a little." Cooper admits. "But it's Charlotte, _my wife ._"

"Then you can understand why they asked you to wait outside." Sheldon explains. "It's hard to work when the family is pressuring you for answers."

"I get that Sheldon. I do." Cooper plays with the wedding ring on his finger and mumbles something Sheldon can't understand.

"Excuse me, did you say something Cooper?" Sheldon asks while watching Cooper twist his ring around his finger.

"I said always and forever. It's our thing." Cooper answers.

"What kind of thing?" Sheldon inquires.

"You know our saying, our wedding song, our thing."

Sheldon chuckles, "I didn't peg you and Charlotte as the always and forever type."

Cooper raises both his eyes and his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No no." Sheldon corrects himself. "I didn't mean that I don't think your marriage will last forever. I have no way of knowing." Sheldon realizes he's putting his foot further in his mouth. "I mean you never know these days with the divorce rate what it is but if I had to guess I'd say you and Charlotte will make it."

"Oh really?" Cooper's annoyed he's having this conversation with Sheldon at a time like this.

"You and Charlotte are older. You've been together several years, survived both bad and good times. I'd say that's a recipe for success." Sheldon tells him.

"Then why did you say we weren't the always and forever type?" Cooper wants to know. He values Sheldon's opinion.

"I was referring to the song. I pegged Charlotte to pick something more modern, more chic." Sheldon explains. "That's all I meant."

"We didn't exactly pick the song. It picked us." Cooper raises the corner of his mouth to form a small smile.

"How so?" Sheldon asks.

"It's a long story." Cooper warns.

"Do tell." Sheldon sits down next to Cooper in the radiology waiting room.

"Charlotte and I called ahead to the wedding chapel in Vegas the day of our wedding. They told us we had to be there before four thirty pm if we wanted to get married that day because they close at five." Cooper explains.

"Go on." Sheldon sips his coffee.

"Our plane arrived at the gate at four and we had to get our luggage. I told Charlotte to bring a carry on bag but she had something special for our wedding night that wouldn't fit in the carry on."

"I'm not going to ask." Sheldon rolls his eyes and takes another sip of coffee.

Cooper continues. "We had to wait twenty minutes for her luggage. We kept checking our watches. After we finally get the luggage everyone in the airport wanted to stop us and congratulate us."

"I assume you were in your tux and Charlotte in her wedding dress?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes. Charlotte was the most beautiful bride. Everyone wanted to stop us and talk but we were in rush. We rented a car and drove straight to the chapel."

"Did you make it in time?" Sheldon asks.

"No, we were fifteen minutes late. We begged them to marry us that day."

"Did they?"

"They couldn't say no to Charlotte, seeing her in her wedding dress, her makeup and hair done perfect. They told us if we could fill the paperwork out in five minutes they would marry us. So we did. We speed read and signed our names on everything."

Sheldon smiles. "I bet you did."

"We were the last couple to get married that day. We were the only couple left in the chapel waiting lounge. There was an old jukebox playing songs in the lounge. The couples ahead of us programmed it to play the songs. Charlotte and I sat there listening to the music and enjoying our time alone." Cooper hesitates and thinks.

"Go on Cooper. Tell me about your song." Sheldon feels talking about this is keeping Cooper's mind off what's going on in the MRI room.

"The song 'Always and Forever' came on. Charlotte was smiling. She looked incredible. I held out my hand and asked her to dance."

"That's nice." Sheldon offers.

"It felt like we were the only two people in the world. No parents voicing their opinions, no co workers fighting about the practice…"

"Uh sorry about that." Sheldon interrupts. "That was wrong of us to do on your wedding day. We all behaved like children."

"It turned out great." Cooper answers. "Better than great. It was just the two of us... it felt surreal dancing with Charlotte all alone in that room.

"Sounds wonderful. I can see why it's your song now."

Cooper continues, "The woman from the desk came in and told us it was our turn to get married. I took Charlotte's hand and said 'always and forever' to her. She squeezed my hand, smiled and told me 'always and forever.' So you see, it's our thing." Cooper's eyes begin to water.

"I see." Sheldon answers.

Violet interrupts them holding baby Danielle. "Hey Cooper, Sheldon. How's Charlotte?"

"We don't know." Cooper answers. "Amelia is examining her now."

"Good. That's good" Violet answers. "I don't know what you want me to do about Danielle. Pete says she's doing great and ready for discharge. Do you want me to call social services?"

"I can't think about that right now Violet." Cooper answers rubbing his free hand over his face.

Sheldon pust in his two cents, "I don't think you'll have much luck with that today considering the earthquake Violet. I'd wait a few days."

Violet looks to Cooper. "Pete said Danielle is okay because Charlotte laid on top of her. Charlotte saved her life."

"Maybe now you'll see Charlotte's not the cold ogre you all think she is." Cooper tells them.

Sheldon wrinkles his brow and speaks. "It's an ogress. A female ogre is referred to as an ogress." Sheldon then adds, "I consider Charlotte a good friend. I don't think of her as an ogress at all."

"I used to think she was an ogre." Violet corrects herself. "I mean an ogress."

Cooper gives her a disapproving look.

"But not anymore." Violet tells, "I like her now."

"Charlotte is a very loveable person if you give her a chance." Cooper tells Violet. "Hand me Danielle ." Cooper reaches for the baby.

Amelia and Addison walk into the waiting room. Amelia has a bandage covering up some stitches on her chin and a small cut on her cheek. "My suspicions were correct. Charlotte has a brain bleed. I need to operate as soon as possible ."

"Are you okay to operate? You were injured yourself." Cooper asks concerned.

"It's just my chin." Amelia tells him as she rubs her neck. "I wouldn't operate if I wasn't capable."

"Are you're sure?" Cooper watches her rub at the back of her neck.

"I'm sure Cooper. You know I would never put Charlotte or any other patient at risk." Amelia gets a little defensive.

"Okay Amelia if you're sure." Cooper responds knowing Amelia's the best at her field.

"I'm sure. I'll need you to sign the consent forms since Charlotte's unable to do it herself." Amelia informs him.

"Bring me the papers. I'll sign them."

"First, I need to explain to you since Charlotte is pregnant the surgery could pose a danger to the pregnancy. I need to administer steroids and other drugs that can be harmful in the first trimester of a pregnancy, which Charlotte's in." Amelia explains.

"I'm a doctor. I know the risks." Cooper tells Amelia a bit annoyed by it.

"You're not a doctor today. Today you're a husband and father." Amelia tells him.

**"Father?" **Cooper thinks to himself for the first time. He hasn't processed the idea he's going to be a father in less than eight months, well maybe, if everything works out. He's not optimistic. "Do whatever you need to do to help Charlotte." Cooper tells Amelia. He looks down at baby Danielle in his arms.

Sheldon and Violet both put an arm around Cooper. Cooper can't help it. A tear leaks down his cheek. He looks at Danielle and thinks about his baby that may never get a chance at life.

Violet rubs his back. "You're doing the right thing Cooper. Charlotte's health comes first."

"I know that Violet. But it doesn't make it easier."

Addison and Amelia wheel an unconscious Charlotte out of the MRI suite. Cooper hands Danielle back to Violet and walks up to the stretcher holding Charlotte. He grabs hold of her hand. "Always and forever," he whispers in her ear. He thinks he feels her squeeze his hand faintly. He hopes so anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing for y'all!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A LITTLE HOPE**

* * *

><p>Cooper sat at Charlotte's bedside for the past week holding the blondes' hand and reading to her from her favorite book *To Kill A Mockingbird*." He played *Always and Forever* over and over again on his ipod hoping his blonde sleeping beauty was able to hear it during her week long slumber. Violet had persuaded him to let her call social services about Danielle. Cooper was resistant to the idea at first since Charlotte saved the baby by throwing herself on top of the infant during the earthquake. Violet gave him a valid argument about how the infant would be better off in a loving foster home than spending all her time at the hospital while Cooper kept vigil at Charlotte's bedside.<p>

Violet enters the room. "Good news Coop."

Cooper takes a break from reading out loud to Charlotte from *To kill A Mockingbird* and looks up at Violet. "I could really use some good news Violet. Lay it on me."

"The social worker called. Danielle's grandmother is going to take Danielle. Apparently Danielle's mother ran away with her boyfriend after leaving the baby with you. The grandmother thought she took Danielle with her."

"Oh." Cooper nods his head. "So, Danielle will have a good home with her grandmother?"

"The social worker checked the grandmother out and says she's a loving woman. She told her how Charlotte saved Danielle from the earthquake. The grandmother wants to come by and meet Charlotte."

Cooper scrunches his nose. "Does she know Charlotte's in a coma?"

"I don't know what the social worker told her about Charlotte's medical condition."

Cooper shakes his head no. "Charlotte isn't in any shape for company."

"That reminds me." Violet asks. "Have you called Charlotte's mother? She should know."

"I told her last night. I wanted to wait until Charlotte woke up but her mother called me last night asking why Charlotte hasn't returned any of her calls. I had to tell her."

"How did she take it?" Violet asks.

"Not good." Cooper answers. "She's flying in today with one of Charlotte's brothers."

"Have you told your parents?" Violet asks.

"No and I'm not going to. "

"You should tell them Cooper. They would want to know." Violet urges him.

"Maybe the next time my mother calls I'll mention it, it's not a priority right now." Cooper closes the book.

"Your parents may surprise you Cooper."

Addison strolls in the room wheeling a portable ultrsound machine with her. "Good Morning everyone."

"What are you doing here with that?" Cooper asks.

"I need to check on the pregnancy. Charlotte hasn't shown any indication of a miscarraige yet so I need to check things out." Addison rubs warm gel on Charlotte's lower abdomen. She gently guides the ultrasound wand over Charlotte's skin. "Here we go." She points to the ultrasound monitor. "Here's the embryo. The heart has started to beat. I'd estimate Charlotte's about six and a half weeks along going by the heart rate."

"That's great." Violet rubs Cooper's arm.

Cooper stares at the little heart beating on the monitor.

"Okay then." Addison says. "I'll check on Charlotte weekly as long as she's in a coma." She smiles gently while rubbing the gel off Charlotte's belly. "Would you like an ultrsound picture Cooper?" Addison asks.

"No." Cooper answers.

"I'll take one." Violet tells Addison.

"Is that okay with you Cooper?" Addison asks.

"Whatever." Cooper responds turning his head away from Addison and the ultrasound screen.

Addison prints off the pictures and hands them to Violet. Addison tells Cooper "I can't guarantee this pregnancy will survive the first trimester but there's nothing wrong with having a little hope Cooper."

After Addison leaves Cooper asks Violet, "What are you going to do with those?" He watches Violet place the pictures in her purse.

"Charlotte may want them when she wakes up."

"Violet you know this pregnancy's not likely to survive."

Violet rubs her friends back. "Cooper have a little hope. Last week the baby didn't have a heartbeat. The baby's thriving."

"It has a hearbeat today Violet but what if the next time Addison checks it doesn't?" Cooper worries.

"What meds is Charlotte on?" Violet asks.

"She's on steroids, antibiotics and heparin." Cooper answers.

"Amelia knows to prescribe antibiotics that are safe during pregnancy. We'll have to keep our fingers crossed the heparin doesn't do any harm." Violet tells him. "The pregnancy survived both the earthquake and the surgery. You need to stay positive Cooper."

"I'm afraid Violet." Cooper confesses. "I'm afraid if I get attached to the idea Charlotte's pregnant and she loses the baby I'll completely lose it and I can't lose it, Charlotte needs me."

Violet rubs his arm. "I understand. I'll hold on to these pictures. If you decide you want them let me know."

"Thank you Violet."

"I'll leave you and Charlotte alone now but remember call your mother!" She waves a finger at him as she leaves.

Cooper sits back down next to Charlotte and picks up the book. He holds Charlotte's hand with one hand while holding the book with his other. "Let's see what's Scout's up to." Cooper begins to read where he left off. Charlotte squeezes his hand. "Charlotte can you hear me?"

Charlottes' eyes remain closed. "Charlotte if you can hear me I want you to know I love you. I can't live without you. You need to fight. Always and forever, remember?" This time he can definitely feel her squeeze back. He's sure. This is a stronger squeeze. He pushes the call button. I need you to page Dr. Shepard to Dr. Kings's room now!"

* * *

><p><em>I appreciate the reviews. You guys are awesome!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**HOPE'S AROUND THE CORNER?**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Charlotte's still squeezes Cooper's hand in response to his voice. She still hasn't opened her eyes yet. Her progress has amounted to lots of hand squeezing. She squeezes his hand as he reads her favorite books to her. She squeezes his hand when he plays her favorite songs. Charlotte's momma, Augusta, and brother, Duke, have come to town to visit . Charlotte squeezes both their hands in response to tales of her youth that momma and Duke tell Cooper.<p>

Duke laughs after his momma Augusta tells a particularly embarrassing tale of Charlotte falling off the stage during her fifth grade band concert. The band stopped playing and all eyes were on Charlotte sprawled out on the auditorium floor sobbing in pain. "Charlotte's gonna be mad you told Cooper _that_ story. She doesn't like anyone reminding her of _that_ day. She was publicly humiliated. She heard about it for weeks from the kids at school. She told me she would never let anyone see her cry again. She promised herself to buck up and stay strong at all times after that. She told me to do the same if I knew what was good for me. I was only seven, I listened to her. She's my big sister." Duke tells Cooper

Augusta continues "...And that's how Charlotte broke her collar bone when she was ten years old." Augusta turns to Cooper and Duke, "She's squeezing my hand real tight now. I think she's trying to break it." She turns to Charlotte and says, "I didn't mean to ruffle your tails feathers baby girl."

Cooper places his hand over Charlotte's to check the grip she has on Augusta. That's _his_ Charlotte, the fighter. He knows she's still in there. The fight in her hasn't left through all this.

Addison knocks on the door to Charlotte's hospital room before she pokes her head in "Hello everybody," she says as she makes her weekly entrance with the ultrasound machine in tote. She smears gel on Charlotte's lower abdomen and slowly moves the wand around until she finds the heartbeat. They all gather around the monitor to watch. "The baby's developing nicely." Addison informs them. "It's almost nine weeks into the pregnancy. The heart beat is strong and regular. We're almost out of the woods."

"Is it a girl or boy?" Duke asks.

"It's too soon to tell. "Addison explains. "We can't distinguish the sex accurately until the fetus is in the 16th week of development. It's almost nine weeks now."

"Do you have names picked out Cooper?" Duke asks.

"Um no," is all Cooper will say.

Augusta tells him rather sternly, "I must tell you something. It's important you know this."

"What?" Cooper asks.

"All the females in our family have been named after a southern city or state for the past 100 years. I'm named after the city Augusta in the state of Georgia. Charlotte's name comes from Charlotte, North Carolina. My mother's name was Georgia." Augusta informs him. "My grandmother was named Caroline after the Carolina's...My great gandmother was..."

"I get it." Cooper stops her from talking holding his hand in front of him with his palm facing her. He pauses a moment and then asks. "Is Charlotte aware of this tradition?"

"Of course she is darlin'." Augusta responds. "Why?"

"We talked about names a while back and Charlotte mentioned she liked the name Marjorie. I'm not aware of any southern cities named Marjorie." He smirks.

"Well if that don't dill my pickle!" Duke bursts out in laughter.

"Good god. That was her horses' name." Augusta tells Cooper. Her eyes looking up to the ceiling. "Ya don't name yur child after a horse. Ya got it all backwards darlin'. "

"It was Charlotte's idea. She told me about her horse. " Cooper remembers back to that day over two years ago in the bathroom of Pacific Wellcare when they thought she might be pregnant. Now it's reality.

"I think my sister was just joshin' ya about the name, Cooper." Duke's smiling.

"Maybe," Cooper agrees. "But I'm not coming up with any names without Charlotte." Cooper tells them.

"Boy has she got you whipped!" Duke smirks.

"You may not have a choice darlin'." Augusta tells Cooper. "I'll give you a list of nice southern names."

"I don't want to think about names yet. I'm taking it one day at a time." Cooper tells Duke and Augusta.

Augusta turns to Addison who's finishing wiping the gel off of Charlotte's belly. "May I have one of those ultrasound pictures that you doctors give away to pregnant mommas?" Augusta asks Addison.

"Sure. I can print one out right now for you." Addison pushes buttons on the machine.

"Don't you want one Cooper?" Augusta asks.

"No." Cooper answers.

"Suit yourself darlin' but I want a momento of my grandbaby." Augusta takes the pictures from Addison.

As soon as Addison exits the room Amelia Shepard comes in to examine Charlotte.

"What is this Grand Central Station in here today?" Augusta asks joking.

"If you all don't mind I'd like to examine Charlotte in private." Amelia tells them.

Augusta announces, "I'm so so hungry, I can see bow-legged biscuits walking on corn bread crutches. You comin' Cooper?... My treat." Augusta asks.

"No. I'm going to wait outside the room." Cooper tells her.

"Suit yourself darlin'." Augusta and Duke go downstairs to the cafeteria while Cooper waits. After Amelia is done she steps out into the hall to talk to Cooper.

Cooper sighs and asks Amelia the same question he asks every day. "Did you see any signs of progress?"

Amelia gives him the same answer she gives him every day. "Nothing besides the hand squeezing. She's aware on some level of what's going on. I'm sure it's frustrating for her."

"She lets us know that." Cooper tells Amelia, "Her grip is stronger each day."

"That's great..." Amelia shakes her head. "But I'd like to see her progress faster Cooper. She's been squeezing your hand for over two weeks."

Cooper tilts his head. "What are you thinking?"

"There is an option." Amelia tells him "There's a new experimental drug that's beneficial in the treatment of coma patients like Charlotte. It may give Charlotte the jolt she needs to wake up."

"So what are we waiting for?" Cooper asks.

"I was waiting to see if Charlotte would wake up on her own but her progress is too slow. I'd like your permission to try the drug on Charlotte."

"You've got it." Cooper's willing to try anything to get Charlotte back.

"Since it's a new drug and in the experimental phases it hasn't been used on any pregnant women yet. Worst case scenario is Charlotte could lose the baby and I can't guarantee that the drug will even work on her."

Cooper's face is sullen.

"What do you want to do Cooper?" Amelia waits for an answer.

"Can you give time to research this drug and discuss it with Charlotte's mother and Duke?"

"One day Cooper. That's all I can give you. There's a window of opportunity between the timing of the head injury and the effectiveness of this drug. Charlotte's at the end of the window. I only waited _this_ long because of the pregnancy but if we're going to give it to her the sooner we administer it the better."

"Let me research it and talk with Augusta and Duke. I'll give you an answer this afternoon."

"Call me which ever way you decide." Amelia walks off.

Cooper's uses Charlotte's office computer to research the new drug on the internet. He studies the information while sitting at Charlottes' desk. He's startled when the door suddenly opens.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Cooper's surprised by their sudden appearance in Charlottes office.

"Violet called us. She told us we could find you here." His parents each give Cooper a big bear hug. "It's good to see you again son." Mr. Freedman tells him.

"Violet has a big mouth." Cooper responds hugging them back.

"Someone has to keep us informed, dear, since you don't anymore." His mom lectures. "Why didn't you tell _us_ Charlotte was hurt in the earthquake? You told Augusta."

"Can you blame me after how you treated Charlotte before our wedding?"

"Your father and I are sorry." Mrs. Freedman seems sincere with her apology.

"Charlotte's the one you need to apologize to, not me."

"And we will do that dear as soon as she wakes up."

"Well if this new drug works on Charlotte she'll be waking up soon." Cooper's excited about the results of the studies he just read about the new drug.

"We don't think the drug is a good idea Cooper. Violet said there's a chance it could harm the baby." Mr. Freedman tells him.

"Violet told you Charlotte was pregnant?" Cooper scratches his head.

"And it's a good thing Violet told us since you didn't." Mrs. Freedmans scolds. "Anyway I don't think the drug is a good idea at this time. You should wait."

"We can't wait mom. If this drug is going to work we need to give it to her now." Cooper resonds.

"We understand how you feel son." Cooper's father explains. "But it puts your child at risk."

"Charlotte comes first." Cooper's annoyed at his parents.

"It's your first child Cooper." Mrs. Freedman urges.

"I need to do what's best for Charlotte." Cooper doesn't make eye contact with his parents.

"What does Augusta think about it? It's her grandchild too." Mrs. Freedman asks.

"Augusta wants what's best for her daughter as any mother would." Cooper tells.

Mrs. Freedman continues talking, "Augusta told us at your wedding she has two grandchildren from her oldest son. You know how much we've always wanted a grandchild Cooper."

"It's likely the baby will do fine with the drug. It's thrived through everything else." Cooper tells them.

"Do you want to take that chance son?" Mr. Freedman asks.

Cooper's had enough. "This conversation's over." Cooper picks up the phone and calls Amelia. "Do it Amelia. I want you to give Charlotte the drug."

Cooper's parents walk out of the office in a huff.

Cooper puts his head down on Charlotte's desk between his arms. "This better work." He says to himself before falling asleep out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. I want to hear your opinions! Do you agree with Coopers' decision to give Charlotte the experimental drug?<em>

_Please tell me in your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EYES WIDE OPEN**

* * *

><p>It's ten pm, and approximately six hours after Dr. Amelia Shepard administered the experimental drug to Charlotte. Cooper had called that afternoon and given her the green light to do it before he fell asleep at Charlotte's desk.<p>

At the same time Violet Turner's in search of her best friend. She's more than slightly worried he'll be upset she called his parents and told them about Charlotte's accident and the pregnancy. Violet pokes her head in Charlotte's hospital room. She's surprised Cooper's not in his normal spot sitting vigil next to Charlotte's bed. Violet decides to go in anyway and visit with the comatose blonde. "Hi Charlotte. It's Violet." She gently rubs her palm up and down Charlotte's right arm. Violet backs up with surprise and gasps when the blonde unexpectedly opens her eyes. "Charlotte? You're awake. Charlotte. It's Violet. You're at St Ambrose. You were in a coma. Hold tight I'm going to call someone to check on you." Violet goes out in the hall and calls for a nurse and then goes straight back to Charlotte's bedside.

Violet holds Charlotte's hand and speaks in her soft therapeutic voice, "Charlotte. Cooper's going to be so happy you're awake. I don't know where he is at the moment but he has been sitting at your bedside since the accident. You were hurt in an earthquake that struck LA. Do you remember?"

Charlotte blinks her eyes at Violet as if she is trying to answer.

"Can you try and talk to me Charlotte?" Violet asks softly.

Charlotte swallows and makes unorganized movements with her mouth but can't form any words.

Violet pats Charlotte's shoulder. "It's okay. You just woke up after a month in a coma. It's going to take time for everything to return to normal."

Two nurses walk in the room. "Hello Dr. King. We need to examine you. Dr. Shepard is on her way in. We've been waiting a long time for this." A chipper nurse tells Charlotte as she shines a pen light in her eyes.

Charlotte lets them examine her and focuses her eyes on Violet.

Violet asks her, "Would you like me to stay or go find Cooper?"

Charlotte squeezes Violet's hand.

Unsure of the answer Violet tells her, "Let 's try this again. Squeeze my hand twice if you want me to leave and find Cooper."

Charlotte gives Violet two tight squeezes before Violet pulls her hand away.

"You got it. Wait until he hears you're awake." Violet smiles at Charlotte before leaving in search of Cooper.

* * *

><p>Violet finds Cooper in Charlotte's office still asleep at her desk. "Good news Coop!" She shouts and wakes him up.<p>

"What?" Cooper lifts up his head, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

Violet looks straight at him smiling. "The experimental drug worked. Charlotte's awake!"

Cooper pops up out of the seat. He hugs Violet. "Oh my gosh Violet! When? How is she?" He asks as he rubs his right hand over his scruffy chin.

"Just now." Violet answers. "And she's fine. I explained what happened to her..."

Cooper cuts her off from talking."I've gotta go to her." Cooper hurries down the hall towards the elevator. It figures, he's normally at Charlotte's bedside this time of night, reading to her. The one night he falls asleep elsewhere she wakes up without him.

Violet chases after him trying to keep up in her high heels. As they reach the elevator Violet catches up to him. Cooper turns to tell her, "I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Why?" Violet steps into the empty elevator with Cooper.

"You called my parents. You told them everything."

"They're your parents Cooper. You need them now."

"No. I don't." Cooper tells her. "And it wasn't your place to tell them anything especially about the baby."

The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens. Cooper runs down the hall towards Charlotte's room leaving Violet behind. He bursts through the door. Amelia's already there examining Charlotte.

"Charlotte," Cooper's sighs out loudly excited to see his wifes' eyes wide open. He's never been so happy to see those hazel eyes in his life. He swiftly approaches her bedside and gently places a kiss on the top of her head. He grasps hold of her hand. "Always and forever." He squeezes her hand. She squeezes back looking into his eyes. Her lip turns up on one side until it forms a smile.

"How are you feeling Chief?" he asks.

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders up and then down again.

Amelia declares explaining to them both, "Charlotte doesn't have her speech back yet . It's not uncommon for people to lose their speech after a coma. It's called aphasia."

"We're doctors Amelia."

"Charlotte's my patient and you're my patients' husband." Amelia answers back. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. I'm going to make some calls and be back."

Amelia leaves Cooper's alone with his bride. He explains the events of the last month to her. "There was an earthquake Chief and you were hurt. You have a head injury. I called your mother and your brother, Duke. They're staying at a hotel. Our apartment was demolished. But that's okay Chief." He smiles at her. "Now maybe we can buy a house in the Palisades like you wanted."

Charlotte focuses intently on him and nods her head to show she understands.

Cooper gently hugs Charlotte. "I've missed you Chief. You've been in a coma for five weeks." In a high pitch voice he squeezes her tight and says, "I'm so happy you're awake." He can't contain his excitement.

After he lets go of her he stares at her with a big smile like a child on Christmas morning. Charlotte tries to talk. She moves her mouth muscles until she makes some noise. The words come out all jumbled.

Cooper senses she's trying to to ask him something. "What's wrong Charlotte?" Cooper scans the room for a pen and paper. Maybe she could write it for him. He finds a sheet of paper and hands it to her with a pen from his pocket. "Write it for me."

Charlotte takes the pen and uses the bedside tray next to her to lean on and write. After a few seconds it's apparent to Cooper she's frustrated. He looks down at the paper and understands why. All she can do is scribble. She can't write. Charlotte throws the pen first and then crumples the paper throwing it across the room in frustration.

Cooper sits down next to her on the bed putting his hand on top of hers. "I know this is hard. You have to understand you've made _huge_ progress today." He emphasizes the word huge. "The rest will come. Soon you'll be your old self again. I promise you." He taps the tip of her nose with his finger.

Charlotte nods that she understands. She looks him in the eyes then she takes Cooper's hand and places it on her belly just below her naval.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Cooper asks.

She shakes her head no.

"What is it then?" He asks gently. She can't be asking about the baby can she Cooper wonders. Addison told him Charlotte probably wasn't aware she was pregnant yet, since it was early. Why else would she be holding his hand on her belly he wonders. Cooper's not sure what he should do or say. If she doesn't know she'll be shocked and maybe not happy since she wasn't completely on board with the idea yet. He decides to say nothing for now. She just woke up. He'll give her some time.

Tears start to form in her eyes. She wants to know about the baby. She thinks she lost the pregnancy but she's not sure. She never got the chance to tell Cooper she was pregnant. She was going to tell him at dinner but the earthquake spoiled her plans. She wonders if he found out about it while she was in the coma. She decides to give up on asking him for now. A tear leaks from her right eye.

"Don't cry Char." Cooper hugs his wife. "We'll get through this. We can get through anything together. Okay?" He pulls away from the hug to wipe the tear from her face.

She nods her head yes and pretends to be happy for his sake.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Let me know by reviewing. <em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**YOU KNEW?**

* * *

><p>Another week has gone by since Charlotte first opened her eyes. She's been out of bed walking with assistance. Amelia's diagnosed her with Brocas aphasia. Amelia explained to Augusta and Duke with Brocas aphasia Charlotte is able to understand what they are saying but she has difficulty expressing language or speaking to others. She can communicate using one or two words at a time. Amelia explains to them this was caused by damage to the language center of her brain during the accident she suffered with the earthquake.<p>

Charlotte's sitting alone in her hospital bed reading a magazine momma brought her. Cooper's gone downstairs to fetch her a real breakfast. The hospital food makes her feel nauseas and bloated. She thinks she may still be pregnant. She's not sure. She hasn't gotten up the nerve up to ask anyone. She's afraid of upsetting Cooper if it turns out she did lose the baby. She hates talking in front of Addison, Amelia and the other doctors. She feels like a fool speaking in two word sentences so she avoids talking around them. She wonders if her body has been through so much that maybe this is her new norm. She decides that after a week of this torture she's going to spit it out and ask Cooper today.

Cooper breezes into her hospital room with breakfast. "Hope you're hungry." He sets a tray containing an egg sandwich, hashbrowns and orange juice in front of her.

Charlotte notices Cooper has a large cup of coffee but he didn't bring her one. He hasn't brought her coffee since she woke up from the coma. At first she didn't think much about it. She hadn't really been in the mood for coffee since she woke up. It's not like she needed the caffeine pick me up to sit around in her hospital bed. But now she wonders. Why would he bring her orange juice when he knows how much she always loved a cup of mornin Joe? Charlotte takes a sip out of the big container of orange juice and thanks him. Thank you was one of the the first phrases she learned to say with help of the speech therapist. She watches Cooper sip his coffee takes a breath and then it comes out. "Ba...Ba...by?" She asks.

Cooper nearly spits his coffee. "What?" He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Baa...by?" Charlotte says again.

Cooper stares at her a minute then answers. "Are you asking about Danielle, Char? Danielle is great. She's living with her grandmother now."

Charlotte nods her head to show him she understands.

"Her grandmother wants to come up to thank you for saving Danielles' life when you're feeling better." Cooper explains.

Charlotte furrows her brow to signify she doesn't understand.

Cooper's good at reading her. "I didn't tell you this before but you saved Danielle's life, Chief. You shielded her body with your own during the earthquake."

Charlotte nods her head, then says again. "Baa...by?"

"Yes." Cooper answers "Danielle's a baby."

Charlotte glares at him with her jaw clenched tight. He recognizes that look. It's the look she gives him when she's really angry about something.

"What's wrong Charlotte? What did I do?" Cooper asks.

She's NOT an idiot. She knows Danielle's a baby. He's the idiot because he can't understand what she's asking him. "Ba...by!" She says louder and this time she grabs his hand and places it directly on her abdomen. "Ba...by?" She says softer now making eye contact.

Cooper looks at her and there's no doubt what she's asking about anymore. No doubt about it. "You knew?" He asks.

"Ba...by... gooo...ne?" She struggles more this time to get the words out.

"No. No," Cooper rubs his hand across her belly. "The baby's not gone. You're still pregnant."

"You... knn...ewww?" She asks searching his face for an answer.

"Yes, I knew" Cooper answers. "Addison found out when she examined you after the earthquake. You knew?" He asks again a little surprised.

She nods her head up and down to signify yes.

"Do you want me to call Addison to give you an ultrasound so you can see the baby?"

Charlotte's eyes grow big and bright. She's sporting the same smile she did on their wedding day. It's the same smile she had on the plane and in Vegas as they waited to be married. Cooper's slightly caught off guard by it and he can't help himself but ask. "Are you happy about this?" He places his hand on her belly.

"Yes." She answers and her smile fades a little as she senses Cooper may not be as happy about it.

"I thought you weren't ready for a baby? I didn't realize you were on board with the idea." He tells her.

"I...am."

Cooper wonders when she got on board with the idea. Did the coma change her? No, he thinks back to how she was great with Danielle before the coma. He figures she must have known she was pregnant before they took Danielle home. Aha, that's what she wanted to tell him the night of the earthquake. They were supposed to have dinner at The Promenade that night. "So you _wanted_ this baby?" he asks.

"I...want." She pauses trying to find the words and taps his chest with her finger. "You...hap...py."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "_You_ make me happy."

Charlotte takes his hand, "ul...ta...so?" she asks. He understands what she wants right away. He's getting good at this.

"I'll find Addison and ask her to do it for you." Cooper assures her. " Violet and your mother have ultrasound photos of the baby. They could give you copies." Cooper explains.

"You... pho...to...s?" Charlotte asks tapping on his chest again.

"No. I don't have any," is all Cooper tells her and Charlotte's look quickly turns to concern. Why in the world would Violet and momma have pictures but not her husband? She thinks about it while Cooper leaves the room to find Addison.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Cooper comes back with Addison and the sono machine.<p>

"Good Morning Charlotte. You look good." Addison tells her.

"Morn...in'." Charlotte says with confidence. That's one greeting she's mastered and it sounds pretty damn close to normal for her.

"Shall we get started?" Addison wastes no time and rubs the warm gel on Charlotte's belly. She moves the wand around until she finds the heart beat. "There's your baby Charlotte. You can see the heart beating. The fetus has formed little arms and legs now. You're in your twelvth week of pregnancy. Lucky you to sleep through the first trimester and get out of morning sickness."

Charlotte remains silent. She can't help but smile looking at her baby on the monitor. Cooper sits next to Charlotte on the bed and tells Addison, "I think Charlotte might want a photo."

"I'll print one out now." Addison fiddles with the machine a minute and hands Cooper the photo. Cooper doesn't bother to look at. He hands it straight to Charlotte.

Charlotte has a funny feeling in her gut that Cooper's not excited about the baby. It concerns her that her pediatrian husband who loves all kids doesn't seem to be very interested in his own. She's determined to find out why right now. Well right after Addison leaves the room. After Addison wheels her machine out the door Charlotte tries to find the right words. She holds up the ultrasound photo and asks Cooper. "No...hap...py?"

"Of course I'm happy Charlotte. I'm happy _you're_ awake and I'm happy you're pregnant." He assures her.

She touches her finger to his mouth. "No... sm...ile" she says.

"It's complicated." he tells her.

"Tell...me?" Charlotte asks gently resting her hand on his knee.

Cooper looks away staring at the wall.

This time Charlotte' voice is louder. "Tell...me"

Cooper's floored. She sounds like her old self this time. He remains silent.

"Tell... me!" She demands again.

He still doesn't answer.

She takes his face in her hands and cupping it. "Ple...ase?" She asks in a polite voice this time.

There seems to be no avoiding it anymore. He's impressed she's this persistant with her limited speaking ability. He sighs and explains placing a hand on top of her thigh, "Charlotte, I don't want to upset you but _I'm_ scared, _really_ scared for this baby." He confesses.

"Why?"

He talks to her in a soft calm voice."Charlotte...This baby's been through so much while you were in the coma. It's been through surgery, anesthesia and other meds. You weren't waking up fast enough so Amelia gave you an experimental drug to help you. And it worked. I mean look at you; you're awake now." He smiles and runs his thumb down her cheek. "We don't know how all this will effect the baby, so I'm worried. I'm worried you could lose the baby and even _if_ you do carry the baby to full term we don't know if the baby will have any serious birth defects."

Charlotte studies the ultrasound picture.

"See Chief. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to make you upset." Coopers eyes start to tear.

Charlotte looks back up at him**. **She cups his chin. "Ba...by..o...k." she tells him.

He quirks a smile, gee she's optimistic and it helps him in a way. God, he's glad she's back.

She offers him the ultrasound photo**.** He hesitates a few seconds but takes it from her. Now he studies the photo. After a minute he says, "It has a big head. We should call it Tweety...like Tweety Bird."

Charlotte can't help herself. She chuckles and then smacks his arm before saying sharply, "No...Twee...ty...Bi...rd."

"Aww, come on," he says and they both sit back and admire the tiny human they made together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **Just so y'all are aware- All fetuses have big heads at this stage of development. It's normal!_

_Thanks so much to all of you who have been reviewing. _

_I appreciate it!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**WANT...SUR...GER...Y!**

* * *

><p>Two more weeks have gone by. Charlotte's still only able to talk using one or two words even with speech therapy. The tone of her voice sounds more like her old self every day. Her frustration shows when she speaks.<p>

Her momma and Duke have stopped by her hospital room to say goodbye. They're returning to Alabama this morning. Charlotte's momma gives her a hug. "You take care darlin'. " She tells Charlotte before kissing her only daughter goodbye. "Take good care of my grandbaby ya' hear."

"Bye Char." Duke waves a hand. "Take care of little Marjorie there." He smirks at Cooper as he leaves the room.

"Mar...jor...ie?" Charlotte looks baffled at Cooper.

"I told them if we had a girl you mentioned the name Marjorie." Cooper smiles a little.

"Oh."

"And in case you want to know they laughed at me. Well your brother did. Your mother lectured me on your family tradition of naming the females after southern cities."

"Yes." Charlotte nods and smiles.

"Do you want to do that?" Cooper asks.

"May...be." Charlotte says as she watches Addison walk in the room with the sono machine. Charlotte's nervous this time about the sono. She holds Cooper's hand tight.

Addison greets Charlotte "How are you today? You're looking better each time I see you." Charlotte doesn't answer. She hates that Addison talks to her like a five year old.

Addison smears some gel over Charlotte's belly. "It looks like you've popped." Again, she's speaking in a high pitched voice like you might use when speaking to a young child.

Addison glides the wand over Charlotte's small pouch. She lets it stay still a moment and points to the monitor screen. "Here we go. There's the heartbeat" Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief. Addison continues to move the wand around to assess the rest of Tweety's little body.

"Do you see any signs of abnormalities?" Cooper asks.

"It's still early." Addison explains. "Charlotte's 14 weeks pregnant. We can't even distinguish the sex of the baby until it's reaches 16 weeks . There's a lot more developing that needs to happen. But so far I haven't found anything abnormal."

"So everything's normal?" Cooper asks.

"Yes. Cooper as of right now everything looks as it should for 14 weeks." Addison makes herself clear. "_But_ we have a long way to go and I can't promise you things will stay normal."

"Cross... bridge." Charlotte says folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" Addison asks.

"She means we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Cooper explains to Addison.

"Well okay then." Addison wipes the gel off Charlotte with a paper towel and then packs up her machine "I have other patients to see. If you have any questions you know where to find me Cooper." Addison tells him as she walks out of the room.

Cooper notices Charlotte's pouting after Addison leaves. It's a cute little pout and he wants to hug her for it but he knows he may get slapped. He's know her long enough to know when she wears a pout on her face Charlotte King's in no mood for hugging. "Why the look Char?" Cooper sits next to her on the bed and pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Charlotte grumps out. "Add... i ...son"

"What about Addison?" Cooper asks.

"Talk... you." Charlotte's waving her hands in the air as she tries to get the words out. Cooper can tell she's agitated. "Talk... me ...a... chi...ld."

"Your upset because Addison was talking to me and not you?" Cooper's become an expert at translating for Charlotte.

Charlotte throws her coffee cup across the room. "I...not ... stu...pid." She's clearly frustrated. "I... doc...tor !"

"Of course your not stupid Charlotte. No one thinks that."

"Add..i...son!" Charlotte yells.

"Addison is stupid." Cooper tells her. "If she doesn't realize you can understand everything that's her problem, not yours."

"Hate... this!" Charlotte folds her arms.

"What do you hate Charlotte?"

"No... talk." She takes a breath. "Talk... no... well." Her eyes begin to tear.

Cooper rests his hand on her thigh to get her attention. She looks up at him and he tells her. "I was talking to Amelia yesterday. She told me about a surgery you could have to try and repair your speech."

"Go... on." Charlotte tells him.

"It's a delicate area of the brain. They could damage your brain worse. That's why I haven't talked to you about it yet."

"I... want." Charlotte tells him.

"Char." Cooper takes her hand "What about this baby?" Cooper moves his hand up to her little pouch. " This baby's made it to 14 weeks of pregnancy. Do you really want to put it through another operation?"

Charlotte holds her hand on belly. "Not... fair" She tells Cooper.

"You're right Charlotte. It's not fair."

There's a knock at the door. "Come in" Cooper calls out.

A petite woman in her fifties enters the room carrying an infant and some flowers. She introduces herself while handing the flowers to Charlotte, "Hi I'm Robin, Danielle's grandmother. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for Danielle." Robin looks tired but well kept.

Charlotte smiles at the woman. "Thank...you." She hands the flowers to Cooper to put somewhere. "That... Dan...ielle?" Charlotte asks referring to the baby in Robin's arms. Almost two months have passed since the earthquake and Danielle's changed. Her dark hair has grown in and she's gained a few pounds.

"This is Danielle." Robin tells Charlotte. "She's almost four months old now."

"Dan...ielle... big..." Charlotte agrees.

"Do you want to hold her?" Robin asks.

"I... do." Charlotte answers.

Robin hands Charlotte the baby. Charlotte cradles baby Danielle in her arms and kisses her soft little head.

"How does it feel holding her again?" Cooper asks looking at his wife and imagining her holding their own baby.

"Nice." Charlotte answers.

Cooper plays with Danielle's tiny fingers. "I can't wait until we have our own." He puts his hand on Charlotte's belly. Danielle starts crying.

"She probably needs a diaper change." Robin tells them. "Hand her to me and I'll check." Charlotte passes Danielle back to her grandmother. Cooper and Charlotte both raise their eyebrows as they watch Robin poke a finger into Danielle's diaper. She pulls the finger out looks at it and wipes it on her slacks. "Yep, she needs to be changed. I'll take her to the restroom to change her and then come back." She tells them.

"After she leaves Cooper asks Charlotte "Did you see that?" He's making a face with his nose scrunched up.

Charlotte makes the same face as Cooper and tells him. "Yes."

"You better not do that with our kid or I'm not touching you." He jokes with Charlotte and she laughs. "She could have just taken a whif of the diaper." He goes on about it.

Charlotte pulls Cooper by the arm to sit on the bed with her. "Talk." Charlotte wants to continue the conversation they were having before Danielles' grandmother came to visit and distracted them. She thinks for a minute and tells Cooper. "Want... surg...er...y."

"What?" Cooper asks. He knows what she said. He's just a little surprised by it.

"Want... surg..er...y." Charlotte repeats louder. Cradling Danielle in her arms made the idea of holding her own baby more real. She's going to have one of those of her very own in five months.

"Why?" Cooper asks about her decision to have the surgery, figuring it had something to do with little Danielle.

"Want... talk.. ba...by." She pauses to think of the words and how to phrase them. "Want... teach... ba...by." Charlotte can't bear the idea of her child growing up listening to her speak like a two year old.

"Are you sure Charlotte?" Cooper asks.

"Yes!" She answers, sure about it.

Cooper understands why she made the decision. He chooses not to argue with her about it. "I'll tell Amelia you're opting for the surgery." He reaches into his pocket to find his phone and can't help but think to himself here we go again.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me smile!<em>

_Laura- Cooper's parents will be back in chapter 18. I hope you can hang on that long. I think you'll love that chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Going Home**

* * *

><p>It's almost ten am. Cooper's been waiting almost an hour in Amelia's office before she finally walks in the door. The brunette's surprised to see him. "Cooper? What are you doing here."<p>

"Waiting for you, you told me on the phone last night to meet you here at nine to discuss Charlott's surgery?" Cooper 's sitting at her desk.

"I forgot, I had a late night and I have a light patient load this morning, I slept in a little." She flips her hair and puts her purse on the desk. "Why didn't you call?"

"I left three messages on your voicemail, don't you check it?"

Amelia pulls her phone out of her purse. "Would you look at that. I forgot to charge it." She says non chalantly.

"What if there was an emergency at the hospital?" Cooper asks.

"Sorry to break it to you Coop but I'm not the only neurosurgeon in LA. People can survive without me for a day."

Cooper looks at her, something's off with her today.

"Do you mind moving. I need to get into my desk." She motions for Cooper to get up.

"Charlotte wants the surgery." He tells her as he rises from the chair.

"I told you the surgery's risky. Charlotte can end up with worse damage." Ameila explains.

"Charlotte needs this surgery Amelia. It's killing her to not be able to talk."

"She can talk." Amelia grimaces

"Like a two year old." Cooper retorts.

"She's lucky she woke up from the coma, Cooper." Amelia looks down at papers on her desk. "Can't you two be happy with that?"

Cooper argues, "Her quality of life sucks right now. How can she ever go back to work if she can't talk?"

"_Life_ sucks Cooper. We see bad things happen with our patients all the time."

"Come on Amelia, this is Charlotte. She can't live the rest of her life like this." Cooper pleads.

"She'll adjust." Amelia doesn't look at him..

Cooper throws his hands up in the air. "She won't adjust. What's going on here Amelia? You're usually pushing to do these cutting edge surgeries and now you're backing down?" Cooper questions.

Amelia hands him a business card. "Here's the name of a neurosurgeon in New York. If you insist on having the surgery, he's the best one to do it."

"You're passing on doing the surgery?" Cooper asks.

"Just give him a call, Cooper" Amelia tells him as he walks out the door.

After Cooper leaves her office, Amelia unlocks the second drawer of her desk. She stares at the bottle of Vodka sitting there. She has to examine Charlotte this morning. She remembers the morning of the earthquake, she woke up in a bar with her chin bleeding bad enough to require stitches. She operated on Charlotte that morning right after. She promised Cooper she was okay to do the surgery, but was she? If she let another doctor operate instead would her friend still be having all this trouble? She takes a swig of vodka.

An hour and a two swigs of vodka later Amelia shows up outside Charlotte's hospital room. She pops a breath mint, the strong kind, before entering. She's learned how to hide her habit by now. "Good morning" she says to Charlotte.

"Mornin'." Charlotte replies,

Amelia performs a quick neuro exam and then tells Cooper, "Charlotte's ready to be discharged. There's nothing more we can do for her here that can't be done at home. She should continue to receive speech therapy as an outpatient."

Cooper's just as annoyed as Charlotte that all the doctors treat her like a five year old. "Can you please talk to Charlotte, she's the patient, she's sitting right there." He motions to Charlotte sitting on the bed, with his hand.

"No offense, Charlotte." Amelia says to her. "I'll sign your discharge papers."

Charlotte nods her head in agreement.

"I called the neurosurgeon you referred us to." Cooper tells Amelia.

"And?" Amelia asks.

"And we have to fly to New York to see him so he can examine Charlotte." Cooper informs.

Amelia shrugs her shoulder. "That's usually how it works."

"It's unfair for Charlotte to have to fly to New York when there's a competent neurosurgeon in this room." He grimaces at Amelia.

Charlotte tells Cooper. "I…fine." She pauses a minute and thinks of the words. "I …go…New...York."

"Amelia rubs her shoulder, "Dr. Murray is the best.. It'll be worth the trip"

"I thought _you_ were the best?" Cooper asks.

"Not at this kind of surgery, Cooper." Amelia doesn't like the way Cooper's pressuring her, she can't stop thinking about the bottle of vodka in her desk.

Cooper's certain something's up with Amelia now but he can't worry about that, he's got enough on his own plate.

Amelia walks toward the door to leave and says, "I'll send one of the nurses in with your discharge papers, Charlotte, good luck in New York."

After Amelia leaves the room, Cooper looks at Charlotte and smiles. "You're going to get to see our new house for the first time." He's excited,

Charlotte wrinkles her forehead and grimaces. How dare he buy a house without her, how dare he make such a big decision withour her? "You…buy… house!" She takes a minute to find the words, "I…kill…you"

He laughs and it makes her even more mad. She flings her breakast tray onto the floor making a big mess.

Cooper scolds her,"Hey! Someone has to clean that up now and *no,* he tells her. "I _rented_ a house in the Pacific Palisades with the option to buy if _we_ both like it."

She's still glaring at him.

"Our apartment was destroyed, Charlotte, we need a new place and I know you like the Palisades, I rented it a few weeks ago. I didn't want to keep showering at Violet's every day, she's always bugging me to call my mother." He's still not thrilled with Violet for telling his parents about Charlotte being pregnant.

"Not….tell...me?" Charlotte asks still pouting.

"I wanted to surprise you." Cooper's excited, "I can't wait for you to see it, it overlooks the ocean."

Violet comes in the room. "I passed Amelia in the hall, she told me she's signing your walking papers today." She addresses Charlotte.

Charlotte nods her head and smiles at Violet, besides the nurses Violet's one of the only people that talk to Charlotte about Charlotte and not to Cooper.

"That's great news Charlotte, I'm glad you're better." Violet rubs Charlotte's arm.

"Thank...you." Charlotte responds even though she doesn't feel better, she won't ever feel better until she's able to talk like an adult again.

"I'll go so you two can pack up." Violet steps over the mess of food on the floor. "Someone didn't like their breakfast?" She asks.

Cooper answers with sarcasm, "Yeah, that's what we do around here if we don't like the food, Violet, we fling it on the floor."

Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Bye the way Coop, have you called your parents? Your mom left me a voicemail she wants you to call her." Violet asks.

"I'll call her when I get a chance, it's not my priority right now." Cooper looks over at Charlotte who's getting out of bed to clean the mess.

The nurse comes in with the discharge papers and tells Charlotte. "Leave that Dr. King, we'll have housekeeping clean it up." Charlotte continues to clean it feeling guilty for making the mess on purpose. Cooper helps her.

Violet tells Charlotte, "Good luck" as she walks out the door and tells Cooper "Call your parents!" waving a finger a him.

Charlotte, Cooper and the nurse all finish cleaning up the mess together, after they're done the nurse goes over the discharge paperwork with them and leaves. Cooper helps Charlotte get dressed. "Ready to start our new life?" He asks.

"Always….forever." Charlotte answers, remembering it was their special saying when they first started out as a married couple. He takes her hand and he leads her to a wheelchair. "No...wheel...chair." Charlotte tells him.

Cooper teases her, "It's hospital policy Dr. King, all patients are to be wheeled out when they're discharged, you're breaking your own rules."

She smacks his arm playfully as they walk out the doors of the hospital together. Charlotte's not going to admit it but she really is excited to see what Cooper's done with the house he rented for them in the Palisades.

* * *

><p><em>Don't be shy! <em>

_Review! =)_

_I promise not to bite! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A Change of Plans**

* * *

><p>It's two weeks later. Cooper and Charlotte are now at NYU Presbyterian Hospital in New York City. Charlotte's in her 16th week of pregnancy and so far so good. She's waiting in a hospital room, with Cooper at her side, to be taken to surgery. Dr. Murray walks in the room to talk to Charlotte and Cooper before the surgery.<p>

"Do you have any further questions before we take you to the operating room?" The tall dark haired forty year old neurosurgeon asks.

Cooper asks the questions since Charlotte's language is limited.

"How long will the surgery be?" Cooper holds Charlotte's hand.

"I explained to Charlotte the other day it's a relatively straight forward surgery. It shouldn't take more than three hours." The doctor explains.

"How soon will we know if it worked?" Cooper asks.

"If the surgery's a success Charlotte should be talking normal as soon as she wakes up from the anesthesia."

"Amazing." Cooper answers smiling at Charlotte.

The doctor further explains to Cooper. "I'll tell you what I told your wife the other day, basically the head injury has cut off some of the blood supply to the speech center in Charlotte's brain. I need to send more blood flow to the speech center. That should solve the problem."

Cooper shakes the doctors hand. "Thank you so much Dr. Murray."

A nurse comes in to take Charlotte to surgery. Charlotte scoots over onto the stretcher from the bed, Cooper helps her. When she's snug under the blanket on the stretcher he gives her soft kiss on the lips before he squeezes her hand and tells her *always and forever*."

The nurse give them a minute Charlotte squeezes Coopers' hand back and tells him *al…ways….…and…for….ev…er.*" She's nervous about the surgery and Cooper can feel her palms sweating fiercly. "You'll be fine." He comforts her and it helps hearing it from him.

* * *

><p>Cooper's now alone in the surgical waiting room, He's nervously pacing. Dr. Murray told him the surgery would take about three hours. He looks at the clock again, it's been over five hours. He checks every half hour with the receptionist to find out what's happening. A surgical nurse came out from the OR an hour ago to tell him they ran into a complication and it would be a bit longer. Coopers' heart's racing. He's nervous not knowing what's happening in there. He starts thinking Amelia was right and they shouldn't have pushed for the surgery, they should've just been happy Charlotte woke up from the coma. Now his palms are the ones sweating fiercly. After fifteen more minutes of waiting, Dr. Murray walks into the waiting room in his surgical scrubs. Cooper pops out of his seat and hurries over to greet him. "How'd the sugery go? How's Charlotte?" He asks anxiously.<p>

"Charlotte's stabile in the recovery room." Dr. Murray calmly tells him.

"What took so long?" Cooper asks. "You said the surgery was straight foward and it would be no more than three hours."

"Sit down Dr. Freedman."

Cooper listens and sits back down in his seat in the waiting room. Dr. Murray sits down in the chair next to him. Cooper hesitates at first and then asks, "Did she lose the baby?" Cooper holds his breath fearing the answer.

"No. The baby's fine. We had your wife hooked up to a fetal monitor during the surgery and there were no problems with the baby."

Cooper breathes a sigh of relief, then asks, "Then why did the surgery take so long?"

"I had to change her surgical plan." Dr. Murray tells him. "I had to perform a completely different procedure."

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"Once I opened up your wife's skull and took a look at her brain, I found that the injury was _not_ in fact caused by the head trauma." Dr. Murray tells him. "Sometimes we're unable to see everything clearly on brain scans, you need to open the patient up to see what's really going on. In Charlotte's case the nature of her injury wasn't obvious to us from the brain scans."

"What?" Cooper's perplexed. "What kind of injury does she have then?"

"Your wife's injury was caused during the surgery she underwent following the head trauma, not from the head trauma directly, therefore, I had to perform an entirely different procedure on her." Dr. Murray explains to him.

"What happened during the first surgery?" Cooper asks with concern.

The doctor explains, "When I opened Charlotte up I found a tiny lesion on a blood vessel in Charlotte's speech center. It was obvious to me the vessel was recently cut by an instrument we commonly use in brain surgery, the lesion was oozing blood into the speech center of Charlotte's brain, therefore insead of redirecting the blood flow to the speech center I needed to repair the lesion and stop the oozing, I had to repair the cut. Because the blood was slowly oozing into Charlotte's speech center since the surgery, she wasn't able to speak normal. " The doctor explains.

"How did Dr. Shepard miss this?" Cooper asks. "It could have been fixed weeks ago.

Dr. Murray answers "Dr. Shepard clearly wasn't looking for looking for it. She performed the surgery and didn't realize she nicked the blood vessel when she closed Charlotte up. She assumed the aphasia was caused by decreased blood flow to the speech center from the head injury itself."

Coopers' brain's going a mile a minute now. He thinks back to how Amelia was injured before the surgery. She had a cut on her cheek and stitches in her chin. He remembers asking if she was okay to operate and how she assured him she was. He thinks how Amelia refused to do this surgery and sent Charlotte to Dr. Murray in NY. Amelia must have known she was incapable of performing this surgery because she screwed up the first one, he thinks. He clenches his jaw and grips his fist tight. He wants to punch something but Dr. Murray's sitting right next to him.

"Are you okay Dr. Freedman?"

"So Dr. Shepard cut a capillary in the speech center of Charlotte's brain?" Cooper asks to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yes, It was a miniscule nick but enough to cause this kind of damage to the brain." Dr. Murray answers.

Cooper composes himself. "Will this change the outcome? Will Charlotte still be able to speak normal?"

"Charlotte will be able to speak normal when she wakes up and for the first few weeks after the surgery. She may or may not lose some of that speech in a few weeks. We'll have to watch and see." Dr. Murray explains.

"Why would she have her speech back now and possibly lose it again in a few weeks?" Cooper's confused. The fine details of neurosurgery are beyond his realm of expertise.

Doctor Murray tries to make it as simple as he can drawing a picture for Cooper on a piece of paper he finds on a table in the waiting area, "Basically, I had to close up a cut," he draws a line. "A scar is likely to form where the cut was. The amount of speech loss is going to depend on how much she scars." He draws two scars; one thin and another large thick scar. "Obviously the less scarring she has the better."The doctor circles the picture with the smaller scar." The bigger the scar the more speech loss she'll have." He points to the picture of the large scar. It'll take a few weeks before we know the extent of scarring if is any, some people are lucky and don't scar as much as others."

Cooper rubs both hands over his head. "Shit," he thought they were done with all this. He thought they'd come to New York and the doctors would fix Charlotte permanantly. He wants to shake Amelia Shepard with his bare hands for doing this to Charlotte.

Dr. Murray can tell Cooper's upset and adds, " I'm very good at what I do Dr. Freedman. I have to tell you the worst case scenario in case it happens but the chances of Charlotte making a full recovery are excellent, in my opinion."

That makes Cooper feel a little better. Cooper shakes the doctor's hand. "When can I see Charlotte?"

"You can go to recovery right now to see her. I left orders with the nurses to let you in."

Cooper shakes his hand again. "I appreciate the courtesy."

"No problem, I'll examine Charlotte tomorrow morning during rounds and if everything goes well I expect to discharge in the next few days."

"Good." Cooper shakes his hands a third time, maybe it's out of nerves or gratefulness or human contact since he's all alone in New York and his wife underwent major surgery. All he knows is he needs to see Charlotte.

Cooper walks into the recovery room. It's not crowded this morning, there's only one other patient, he easily finds her in the first cubicle behind a curtain. He's relieved to see her eyes open because he's seen them closed too long while she was in a coma for five weeks at St. Ambrose. He holds her hand and grips it tight. She tries to talk, "Hey Coop, can I get some ice chips?" Her voice is dry and raspy from the anesthesia tube that was kept down her her throat during the five hour procedure, they know that will soon pass. They both smile in amazement. It's the first time she's spoken a full sentence since she woke up from the coma four weeks ago. He tears up over it.

"Charlotte, it's amazing to hear you speak again." Cooper's trying to hold back his tears.

"The surgery worked." She tells him with a smile in her raspy voice.

"It did." Cooper squeezes her hand.

"How did the baby do with the anesthesia?" She asks.

"Tweety did great, they had you hooked up to a fetal monitor during the surgery and there weren't any issues."

Charlotte places her hand on her belly, "This little buggars determined to live," she smiles.

"Tweety's tough just like it's momma." Cooper brushes her hair behind her ear.

Charlotte tells him. "The important thing is I'll be able to talk to _Tweety_ when he _or_ she is born."

""I know Char, I know." Cooper lets her be happy. He doesn't tell her about the change of plans with her surgery and that she could lose some of her speech again after the scarring sets in. That can wait for another time, not yet, he doesn't want to put a damper on this happy moment.

"I'm so happy Coop. Now can you get me those ice chips?" Charlotte puts her hand to her throat which is sore from the intubation tube.

"I'm happy too." Cooper kisses her forehead and looks for the ice machine.

* * *

><p><em>Don't panic. I have no intention of naming the baby Tweety. It's just a nickname!<em>

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N -_Make sure you read the previous chapter (12) before reading this one. I posted chapter 12 late in the day yesterday. It posted but didn't go to the top of the page. It's important to read each chapter to understand the next. You may miss something important if you skip a chapter. I'll try not to make them so long for y'all and once again thanks for reading and a special thanks to all those who review._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Home Again**

* * *

><p>It's been 10 days since Charlotte's surgery in NY, Cooper and Charlotte arrived back at the home they're renting in the Pacific Palisades region of LA last night. Charlotte fell in love with the five bedroom house as soon as she walked through the magnificent entrance of the five thousand square foot home overlooking the ocean. Cooper's in the huge kitchen, bathed in the sunlight, fixing breakfast. Charlotte pads into the kitchen wearing a robe and takes a seat at the large island in the center of it. Her blonde hair shimmers in the morning sunlight, falling long and straight. A bit of fine hair's starting to grow in the 3x4 inch section on the right side of her head, Dr. Murray neatly shaved out for the surgery. You can still see some black dissolvable stitches on the incision line right in the center of the bald patch. Charlotte plans to cover it with a gauze bandage before she leaves the house. She worries it will gross out non medical personel.<p>

"I didn't know you were up already Chief" Cooper greets her. " In the mood for my famous blueberry pancakes?" Cooper pours a spoonful of thick batter into the frying pan.

Charlotte takes in the view from the large window over looking the ocean. "I am." She smiles before opening up the newspaper that's on the island's counter.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He waits for the pancake to form so he can flip it.

"I wanted to get an early start." Charlotte tells him while skimming the newspaper. "Got a few things planned for this morning."

"What kind of things?" Cooper asks while flipping the first pancake, "I thought you would take it easy today. It's your first day home from the hospital."

"Cooper I've been stuck in a hospital bed since the earthquake. If I have to stay put one more day I'll go bonkers."

"What do you have planned?" Cooper knows there's no use in talking her into staying home. The first pancake is done and he puts it on a plate for her. "Here you go." He sets the plate in front of her.

Charlotte pulls the pancake closer. She loves when Cooper cooks for her. "Looks good." She tells him as she picks up a fork and knife. "I called my hair dresser yesterday before we left NY. She was able to sqeeze me in for a 9 am appointment, see if she can do something with this hack job Dr. Murray did on my hair." Charlotte cuts up her pancake into neat little triangles.

"It doesn't look bad Charlotte." Cooper tells her flipping another pancake.

"Yeah well, you try walking around in public with a bald spot." She carefully drizzles some maple syrup over the pancake pieces.

Cooper slides his hand over the top of his head. He's sensitve about his thinning hair. "Okay, I'll drop you off at the hair dresser at nine but I can't stay."

"Why not?" Charlotte puts a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"I have an appointment at nine." Cooper sits down at the table with her now.

"With who?" Charlotte asks before putting the fork in her mouth.

"To check out my new office. Addison said we could come down to the new building anytime and pick which space we want. Sam, and Sheldon already picked out their spaces, and Addison just got hers up and running last week."

"What about me? I want to pick out my new office space too." Charlotte puts her fork down and looks at him. How could he leave her out of this.

"I figured you'd take some time off to rest before going back to work. _I_ need to get back before I lose all my patients," he tells her as he cuts up his own pancakes.

"Same here Cooper, if I don't get back to work my patients will be going to that sexologist downtown." She puts another forkful in her mouth.

Cooper continues. "At least you have a good excuse, you were in a coma."

"You regretting sitting at my bedside?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying _I_ need to get back to work." He takes a bite of his pancake.

"And I don't?" She asks a bit annoyed.

He puts his fork down. "Let's table this." He doesn't want to agrue with her.

Charlotte has an idea, "I'll go in with ya. We can check out our new our offices at the same time." Charlotte places another forkful in her mouth.

"Fine, I'll call Addison. We'll stop by the office building after your hair appointment."

"I need to go shopping first. None of my clothes fit. I didn't realize it in the hospital since I was in sweats every day but my gut has expanded." Charlotte places her hand over the little pouch below her naval. She's in her 17th week of pregnancy now, which is early second trimester.

"Tweety's growing." Cooper smiles. "I'll take you to the mall after your hair appointment then we'll check out the office spaces."

"I'm already going to Addison's office today, I called her from New York and asked if I could get an appointment for today, so we'll be at the new building anyway. We can look at the offices then."

"You made an appointment with Addison today?" Cooper sips his coffee.

"Yep. She said to show up anytime, she'd squeeze me in."

"What's the appointment for? Is there a problem you didn't tell me about...because I want you to tell me if you're having any problems..."

"I'm going to ask her to do an ultrasound. I'm seventeen weeks, Addison can tell us the baby's sex now." Charlotte gets up and puts her plate in the sink.

"You really want to know the sex Charlotte?" Cooper watches as she rinses her plate.

"Yeah, don't you?" She drys the dish.

"Not really" He scrunches his nose to one side. "It's one of the only surprises left in life, Char."

"You were surprised I married you, weren't you?" Charlotte teases. "There's still some surprises out there."

"Ha Ha," Cooper says getting up and bringing his plate to the sink standing next to her now. "Why do you want to know?"

"You need to prepare for the big things in life, Cooper. We need to pick out a name and get the nursery ready." Charlotte explains while rinsing Cooper's plate now.

"Don't you think you're moving too fast with that, Chief?" Coopers wraps his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss into the curve her neck.

Charlotte turns her head and smiles. "I'm flattered you still want to kiss me with this big bald spot on my head, I expected you to run for the hills at the sight of me when I looked in the mirror this mornin'," She realizes it's been months since they've been intimate. Cooper must be starving for it but she doesn't feel very attractive lately.

Cooper lets go of her. "I'll always want to kiss you."

"You're sweet and you say that now but..." Charlotte goes on and Cooper interrupts her, "I will always love you and only you, got it?" He waits for an answer.

She nods her head, running her finger along her bald spot.

Cooper places a small kiss on it to convince her it doesn't bother him, "Alright, back to the sex of the baby, do we really have to find out, Char?" He pleads

"Yes," Charlotte doesn't give him a choice.

Cooper can't help but be happy to see she's really hopped on board full throttle to the baby thing. "Okay." He tells her with a defeated sigh, "We'll find out the sex for this one. But for the next one I get _my_ way and we're going to be surprised."

Charlotte quirks up an eyebrow, "Who said there's gonna be a next one?"

Cooper sighs again, okay maybe she's not on board as much as he'd like. But maybe she'll change her mind and want another after this one, he can hope. "We better get started if we're going to cram all this into one day." He dries the dishes as she hands them to him.

* * *

><p>After the hair appoinment and some much needed shopping, Cooper and Charlotte grab some lunch and head over to Addison's office for her appointment. Charlotte's wearing a pretty new little black dress with purple trim that she just purchased at the mall with high heels. The hairdresser fixed her hair as best she could and suggested Charlotte come back another day to have hair extentions put in to cover the bald patch.<p>

"Wow this place is incredible." Cooper looks around the lobby of their new office building. It's huge with large windows allowing for maximum sunlight. They take the elevator to the second floor where their new offices are located. They find their way to Addison's wing of the office. Cooper plops himself down on the burgundy leather couch in the waiting room while Charlotte checks herself in. He doesn't get to relax long before the receptionist leads them into the exam room. It's a large room painted lavender with a flower border. Charlotte changes into a gown and hops up on the exam table.

"How are you Charlotte?" Addison asks entering the room.

"I'm fine, nice place you got here Montgomery." Charlotte looks around.

Cooper can't help but jump in, "Check out all the high tech equipment you have here" He looks over Addison's 3D ultrasound machine.

"That's for my high risk patients. After I examine Charlotte we'll use it to do an ultrasound of the baby."

Addison weighs Charlotte and then tells her to rest back on the exam table while she measures down from her belly button to her pubic bone with a tape measure. "I'm not going to do an internal since you're already in your second trimester but so far everything looks great," she tells Charlotte before she smears warm sono jelly over Charlotte's lower abdomen and begins the ultrasound. It's 3D so they can get a better look at the fetus than a typical ultrasound. "Here we go, there's your baby." Addison gestures to the ultrasound monitor concentrating on the heart first. "The heart looks good, good heart rate and rythym." Next she she moves to the head and face.

"I think Tweety looks like you." Cooper says as they look at the face on the 3D monitor screen.

Charlotte dismisses his thought,"It's too early Cooper. Tweety's going to grow and change a lot before he or she's born." Charlotte watches the ultrasound monitor with one arm folded under her head, boosting herself up to see better.

"Tweety?" Addison asks as she examines each of the fetuses' systems and takes measurements with the monitor.

"Relax Montgomery, it's just a nickname until we come up with a real one." Charlotte watches the screen.

"I'm going to look at _Tweety's_ reproductive system next, look away if you don't want to know the sex." Addison warns them.

"We want to know." Charlotte assures her.

"I'm going there now." Addison moves the wand around a little until the ultrasound focuses on the area in question.

Charlotte looks at the monitor and can tell right away, "It's a girl." Charlotte smiles at Cooper, "We're having a lil' girl."

"Yep. It's a girl." Addison confirms.

"I knew it had to be a girl." Cooper adds, watching the screen. "She's going to be just like you, I can tell." He grabs hold of Charlotte's hand as they look at their daughter on the ultrasound monitor.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Addison asks.

"No." Cooper answers, "All I know is it's a family tradition that she's named after a city from the south, according to Charlotte's mother," Cooper adds.

Charlotte opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

"What's wrong Char?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte swallows hard. "I….I…" She swallows again. "I…I…...can't... ….talk."

"Cooper call Amelia." Addison tells him, concerned as she continues with the ultrasound.

"No, not Amelia!" Cooper tells Addison. "I'm calling Charlotte's neurosurgeon in NY."

"But why?" Addison asks. "Amelia knows Charlotte's history and she can help her now, she's right here in the building."

"Not Amelia!" Cooper says again. He turns to Charlotte. " It'll be okay Chief but there's something we need to talk about."

Charlotte looks at him with tears in her eyes. She can't believe this is happening again.

* * *

><p><em>You have to know what Dr. Murray said to Cooper in chapter 12 to understand why Charlotte is having this little *hiccup* in the road.<em>

_Please review and tell me how I'm doing with this story. Tell me what you like and what you don't etc. Thanks for reading. I'll try to have chapter 14 posted tomorrow!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**_-Make sure you've read the previous chapters to understand this one. I've been posting a lot the past two days. Thanks for reading and special thanks for those of you who review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**A Rocky Road Day!**

* * *

><p>Cooper called Dr. Murray in NY while still in Addison's office, out of concern for Charlotte's speech relapse. While on Addison's examining table for her ultrasound Charlotte lost her speech again. Cooper called Dr. Murray and spoke in detail about how Charlotte was still healing; it's only been ten days since her surgery, Dr. Murray assured Cooper and said they would just have to keep an eye on things. He also reminded Cooper that Charlotte could have permanent damage of the speech center of her brain due to scarring. They would just have to wait and see. Twenty minutes later, by the time Cooper hung up the phone Charlotte was speaking like her normal self again.<p>

"Cooper she's talking again!" Addison calls him back over to Charlotte's side.

"What happened?" Cooper asks Charlotte.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulder.

Cooper breathes a sigh of relief. "Maybe it was all the excitement, we've been running all day and it's your first day home from the hospital."

"Looks like someone over did it." Addison says looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte hates when Addison talks to her like a patient. "Are we done here, Montgomery?"

"We're done," Addison smiles sweet. "Everything's fine on my end. You're free to go."

"Good. Let's go Coop." Charlotte quickly gets dressed when Addison leaves the room.

Cooper and Charlotte arrive back at their rental house in the Palisades after stopping at the local grocery store for dinner. They both decide on the salad bar near the produce section of the grocery store. Charlotte's had a wicked craving for a big salad since leaving the hospital and Cooper's gained more weight than he'd like to admit eating take out these past two months while Charlotte was hospitalized.

'Mmm…Mmm…." Charlotte munches on a mouthful of salad covered in balsamic vinegar dressing. "This is good stuff." She tells Cooper digging her fork into a tomato.

Cooper fiddles with the plastic lid trying to open his salad. "I don't see how anyone can get that excited about eating salad."

"I've been cravin' it like crazy." Charlotte answers between bites.

Cooper digs into his salad. "Ice cream, now that's what I'd crave if I were pregnant." Cooper tells her, "Rocky road ice cream with lots of marshmallows and nuts."

Charlotte swallows a mouthful then responds, "Ya crave what your body needs Cooper."

Cooper waves his fork in the air while talking. "So you need leaves?" He chuckles. "You don't need to go to the grocery store, you can just go in the front yard and shake the tree." He kids.

"Are you tryin' to be funny, cuz it ain't workin,'" she smirks

"I guess that must also mean I need chocolate with nuts and cream and sugar-"

Charlotte interrupts, "You need to go back to the gym. That's what you need."

"Hey!" Cooper fakes offense.

"I'm just lookin' out for ya Coop." Charlotte ribs him, " I don't want for ya goin' and havin' a heart attack on me, leave me alone with this baby of yours."

"You're right. I've got to go back to the gym." He pats his slightly expanding belly.

Charlotte changes the subject. "Are you ever gonna to tell me what's up with Amelia?" She asks. "Ya damn near freaked out when Addison wanted to call her this afternoon."

"Amelia's drinking again." Cooper deadpanned.

"No kidding?" Charlotte has a blank look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"_Pretty_ sure and she hides it well." Cooper explains, "The day I went to talk to her in her office about your surgery, she was acting strange, I knew something was up then."

"Poor kid!" Charlotte's sympathetic for her NA buddy.

Cooper continues, "After your surgery in New York, Dr. Murray told me your brain injury wasn't caused by the head trauma but from the first surgery, the one Amelia did."

"What'd she do to me?" Charlotte stills herself waiting for an answer.

"She accidentally nicked a blood vessel in your speech center and closed you up without realizing it." Cooper tells.

"Holy crap," Charlotte frowned. "It had to be bleeding into my brain all that time."

"Oozing slowly according to Dr. Murray. It was a miniscule cut but we don't know if you would've woken up from the coma sooner and not needed to have the experimental drug, if she had been more careful."

"Don't tell me she was drinkin' before my surgery?" Charlotte grimaces.

"I didn't ask but I'd say she was." Cooper tells.

Charlotte tosses the rest of her salad in the trash, "I just lost my appetite, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She stomps, not realizing it, out of the kitchen."

Cooper follows her into the bedroom and talks to her outside the master bath as she changes into her night shirt and brushes her teeth. "There's no use in getting all upset about it now, we'll talk to her in the morning together, Charlotte"

"I guess." Charlotte tosses Cooper a t-shirt and fresh pair of boxers for bed.

After Cooper changes his clothes and brushes his teeth he scoots into bed while Charlotte's reading a magazine. "Goodnight." He gives her a short sweet peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" Charlotte asks.

"What do you want?" Cooper wrinkles his forehead.

"I want this." Charlotte reaches over and presses her lips firmly into his. Cooper kisses back for about thirty seconds and then pulls away. "Goodnight." He says again.

Charlotte's not giving up, it's been two months since she's had sex and she's craving it something awful. She reaches her hand under Coopers t-shirt and strokes up and down his chest and belly.

"Mmm.. that feels nice." Cooper tells her, keeping his body still. She starts kissing him again; he pulls away, "What are you doing, Char?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She smiles slyly and slides her hand into his boxers trying to arrouse him.

"I don't think this is a good idea Charlotte. You just came home from the hospital last night." Cooper tells her gently.

"I want to, Cooper, I'm in my second trimester, my hormones are raging, my libido's over the roof." She's tries to get him in the mood by stroking him and kisses his neck now, but nothing happens.

"Charlotte, I really think we should wait another week until you've had more time to heal."

"There's nothing to worry about. Do I need to explain to you like you're one of my patients, that sex is completely safe and natural during pregnacy?"

"You don't need to explain it." He rests his hand on his forehead. "I'm not worried about that."

"Then what is it?" She sits up in bed. "You think you're in bed with some kind of ugly alien cuz of this big bald spot on my head?" She's hurt and angry.

"I'd think you were beautiful if you were completely bald," he tries to reasssure her.

"Then what is it?" She demands.

"I don't know," he answers.

Charlotte quickly hops out of her side of the bed and storms into the master bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She's humiliated and embarrassed by the way she threw herself at him and he rejected her.

Cooper knocks. "Okay Charlotte, I'll have sex with you!" He shouts through the bathroom door.

"Have sex with yourself!" She snaps.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry." Cooper insists. "I'm tired and just not in the mood tonight, it's not you, I promise."

"Go to hell Cooper!" She snarls from behind the door.

Ten minutes later she comes out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry," he insists again, from back in the bed.

"Don't talk to me, ever!" She scoffs and grabs a pillow before heading towards the guest room.

"I'll sleep in the guest room, you stay here." He rushes past her in the hallway on his way to the guest room.

She heads back to the master bedroom and slams the door shut.

Cooper wishes he had some Rocky Road ice cream just about now, before he lies his head down for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers are the best, they get little hints of what's coming up. I respond to <em>all <em>reviewers if they have an account.**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N-This chapter contains reading material for a mature audience. Please be advised to read at your own discretion._

**_Chapter 15_**

**_UH-OH_**

* * *

><p>It's been six days, twelve hours and eight minutes exactly since Charlotte last spoke to Cooper. Her last words to him were along the lines of "Go to hell!" or "Don't talk to me again,ever!" because he turned her down in bed. He's been banished to sleep in the guest room at night ever since. During the day they've been busy making plans to redecorate their new offices, separately. Charlotte's been spending the rest of her time at her office at St. Ambrose to avoid him. At least she comes home to sleep at night so he knows she's safe, but man she is stubborn. He's tries apologizing every time he sees her but to no avail; she ignores him each time.<p>

Cooper bursts into Sheldon Wallace's new office and plops down on the couch. Sheldon's sitting at his desk. He glances up. "Can I help you Cooper?"

"Charlotte won't talk to me. I've been sleeping in the guest room for the past six days." Cooper confesses to Sheldon.

"I gathered something was amiss when I rode the elevator up with the two of you yesterday." Sheldon continues. "I didn't want to ask but-"

Cooper interrupts, "Charlotte's mad because I wouldn't have sex with her."

Sheldon puts down his pen. "Any special reason you wouldn't have sex with her?"

"I don't know. She thinks I don't find her attractive anymore."

"Charlotte's a beautiful woman. I never imagined her to be insecure about her looks." Sheldon adds.

"She's self conscious about that bald spot on her head, but it's not that Sheldon. Charlotte could be completely bald and she'd still be hot."

"I have to agree!" Sheldon chuckles. Cooper knows what Sheldon's thinking about.

Cooper scoffs, "You're supposed to be helping Sheldon."

Sheldon composes himself, "Alright, what is it about Charlotte that's different now?"

"I guess it _is_ the bald spot, but not for the reason she thinks" Cooper admits.

"Then what is the reason?" Sheldon asks

"I guess the bald spot reminds me of her lying in the hospital bed -weak and sick. It makes me want to hug her and take care of her; not jump her bones."

"You feel like she needs to be taken care of like she's sick or a child?" Sheldon asks.

"I guess that's it, I mean the Charlotte I'm attracted to, _in that way_, is a strong and fierce woman."

"You don't see her as strong and...uh fierce now?" Sheldon taps his pen.

"She doesn't look strong and fierce with the big bald spot on her head. The bald spot reminds me she just had brain surgery. I can't help it! It just doesn't feel right having sex with her while she's still recovering."

"Aha," Sheldon waits for Cooper to continue.

Cooper inhales and sighs it back out, "What do I do Sheldon?"

"She may still appear sick to _you_ because of the bald spot but _she_ doesn't feel sick or she wouldn't be asking for it," Sheldon advices. "I suggest you try to muster up your libido, I could prescribe some pills if it will help."

"If I'm going to get it up with Charlotte, I'll do it on my own; no pills," he tells Sheldon. "I don't want Charlotte to think I need enhancement pills in order to have sex with her. Then she'll really hate me."

"Well, I suggest you go and find her." Sheldon suggests. "Six days of not talking is long enough."

"I have no clue where she's been all day. I called the hospital and apparently she has Dr. Meyers covering for her today, I stopped by the house to check on her on my lunch hour but she wasn't there either." Cooper's sounding a little worried.

"Well you should check with the hospital now. Amelia was heading over there to have a meeting with Charlotte in her office." Sheldon informs.

"Uh oh." Cooper answers, "That can't be good."

"Why not?" Sheldon asks.

"It's between me, Charlotte and Amelia." Cooper responds.

"Don't tell me you kissed Amelia again?"

"Of course not, I might as well tell you since you'll find out sooner or later anyway, Amelia botched up Charlotte's first surgery. Charlotte and I were planning to confront her about it but then we had the fight. I guess Charlotte's confronting her alone now. I better get over there."

"Amelia's drinking again, isn't she Cooper?" Sheldon asks.

"I think so." Cooper responds as he heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Cooper arrives at the hospital and walks briskly in the direction of Charlotte's office. He can see Amelia talking to someone outside the office. It's a petite woman with long blonde, curly hair. She's wearing a white lab coat like Charlotte's. As he approaches he hears them talking. He's blown away when he hears his wife's southern accent coming out of the long curly headed blonde. 'Charlotte must have been at the hairdressers all day having those extensions put in', he thinks to himself.<p>

Charlotte tells Amelia. "If you ever want me to reinstate your surgical privileges at this hospital you need to attend a meeting with me.'

"Suck an egg, Charlotte!" Amelia says as she storms off, passing Cooper.

Charlotte swings herself around to follow Amelia but stops in her tracks when she sees Cooper. Cooper stares at her. She's wearing a short red dress under her white lab coat with black high heels. Her hair is long, thick and curly now. Her petite body is almost lost in it. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She tells him.

"You look gorgeous, Charlotte." He admires her.

"Get lost Cooper. I got work to do." She walks past him carrying two charts in her hand.

"Don't you think it's too soon for you to be back at work the hospital?" He asks following her down the hall.

"Screw you Cooper!" She keeps walking.

Cooper follows her, "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later Charlotte. We're having a baby together."

She walks in the door of the medical records department. It's seven pm and the medical records staff has been long gone for over two hours. She puts the charts on the desk as he watches from a few feet behind her.

She turns around to face him. "What Cooper?"

"You look hot." He's floored by her new sexy hair, and the short red dress.

"Now you want me again cuz I have a head full of hair? I wasn't good enough for you before?" She's snarls.

"I'm not that superficial Charlotte, I hope you know that." He's looking into her eyes with his big baby blues and she softens just a little.

"You got ten seconds to explain why you woudn't sleep with me... Go!" She looks at her watch.

He talks fast watching her look at her watch. "It _was_ the bald spot but not because of how you looked, but what it meant."

"Huh?" She furrows her brow looking at him.

"The bald spot made you look sick and vulnerable to me, I don't want to sleep with you when you're _sick_." His voice gets low and quiet and he studies the floor tiles. "I like you bossy and fierce, well, most of the time."

She lets him finish talking and then says. "You want bossy?" In her most authoritative voice she says "Get over here, Dr. Freedman."

Cooper takes a few steps foward, so he's right in front of her now. "Yes, Dr. King? What can I do for you?"

"Kiss me the way _I like_ _it_." Her voice is seductive, she does seductive incredibly well and it makes Cooper's heart race.

"Yes ma'am." He grips her hips with his hands and he licks her lips slowly, the way she likes it, until she parts them a bit so he can suck on her lower lip, she opens up more now allowing his tonge to meet hers.

She feels a tingling sensation wash over her body as he's kissing her. It's been so long, she doesn't want to waste anymore time, she loosens his belt quickly and pulls opens his slacks exposing his black boxer briefs. Their eyes meet before she slips her fingers all the way down under his waistband until she can feel him growing long and hard into her hand; she breathes a sigh of relief. He moans quietly into her neck as she touches him, he pulls off her lab coat as fast as he can. It's now a race to get their clothes off, she unbuttons his shirt rushing through each button while he unzips her dress at the same time. Her dress and his shirt fall to the floor simultaneously. He pulls her in tight and now they're kissing hungrily, hands stroking up and down each others backs.

He lets go of her two seconds to slide his pants down with one hand, while managing to unhook her bra with the other, she pulls her bra all the way off for him, exposing her breasts and then does the same with her panties, completely exposing herself to him.

He studies the sight of her for five seconds, it's been a while since he's seen her like this. God... she's sexy,... He thinks about the things he wants to do to her... He lifts her up onto the edge of the desk and she leans all the way back for him, while he climbs on top of her. It's been too long since she's felt like this. It feels ..._so good, ..._his hot skin against her hot skin. They're kissing and petting each other wildly...the only two people in _their_ world at this moment.

He cups her bare breast while his thumb reaches up to swirl circles around the pointy tip, she moans hungrily for him and reaches her hand down to feel him. He sucks a trail of wet kisses down her neck until his tongue reaches her breast, he licks the pointy tip and sucks on it freeing his fingers up to do other things.

His fingers glide slowly down her body as her skin quivers underneath them, they slide ever so softly down to her her naval, briefly stopping, to make a swirl and she quivers, they continue moving down over and past her baby bump. They slide even further down until they stop where he knows she wants them to. She parts her legs, opening wider up for him to touch her.

He gently tickles and massages her with his finger, the way only he can do, she's tingling under his finger. She gasps in sheer heavenly pleasure... It's been two months..., two weeks... and three days since they last had sex,... her fingers dance around his throbbing manhood, she teases him with her touches before she starts pumping him.

Now, he's the one moaning hungrily for her,..."Oh... Char..." He's breathing heavy, she guides his throbbing manhood to her entrance and it feels... _so good_.._,_she thinks.. It doesn't take him long and he's pushing himself in and out as far as he can go, while the tips of their tongues dance together. Her insides are tingling something fierce, she can't hold back anymore,she breathes out his name as she feels the enormous waves crashing inside her "Coop...Oh Coop!... .OH COOP! She calls out as she explodes in ecstacy. He thrusts into her harder and faster until he erupts his warm fluid inside her. Man... he's damn good, is all she can think. He's breathing abnormally heavy as he finishes.

Once the quivering has ended they melt back into the desk, him on top of her. He's breathing heavier than normal and she makes a mental note to remind him to go back to the gym. She can feel his heart pounding rapidly against her bare chest.

They hear footsteps approaching the door and the door opens.

"Crap," Charlotte says with Cooper still lying on top of her. Charlotte looks up to see Sheldon Wallace standing there staring at them, looking a tad bit uncomfortable. "What are you lookin' at Sheldon?" Charlotte snaps. Cooper lifts his head up to look but suddenly gasps and grabs for his chest.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Charlotte asks, she knows but she still asks out of nerves or something.

"My chest hurts." Cooper answers clutching his chest with his hand.

"Don't just stand there Sheldon, help!" Charlotte orders.

Sheldon hurries over and tries to pull Cooper up off Charlotte."

"No! Not with that Sheldon, I'll take care of Cooper. You run and get a wheelchair and hospital gown and don't tell anyone!" Sheldon obeys and hurries out the door in search of the items.

Charlotte gently pushes Cooper up and and slides out from under him. "I need you to sit up a minute, Coop." He tries but every movement makes his chest pain worse. Charlotte slips her dress back over her head in a frenzy. She tries to yank the zipper up but it's not budging so she pulls on her lab coat, no one will notice since the zippers in the back, anyway, she thinks. She doesn't bother with her bra or panties. She gathers Cooper's slacks off the floor. She helps Cooper to get into a sitting position on the desk.

"Pick up your foot Cooper," she tells him and she slides the right pant leg on. She does the same for the left leg. She finishes pulling his pants up and asks him to lift up so she can pull them over his backside. Once the slacks are all the way up she buttons and zips them, not bothering with the belt.

Sheldon rushes back in with the wheelchair and gown. "Help me get him into the wheelchair, Sheldon."

Sheldon and Charlotte each grab a side and sit Cooper in the chair, Charlotte covers him with the gown. "Go Sheldon! Go! Hurry get him to the ER."

"What about you?" Sheldon asks.

"I gotta get my shoes on, how's it gonna look if the Chief of Staff's running around barefoot?"

"Oh, Okay. I'll meet you there." Sheldon rushes off pushing Cooper to the ER, Cooper's still clutching his chest and short of breath.

Charlotte looks around the floor for her heels. She gathers up her bra, panties and Coopers boxer briefs and shoes. She puts them all in a plastic patient belongings bag she finds. She fixes the desk back to the way it was before they did what they did, on it. She hurries off to the ER trying not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Oh, What a Night!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks briskly towards the ER, she feels the tears forming in her eyes and wipes away one that escaped down her cheek. She sucks in a deep breath and talks herself through this in her mind, "*Get it together you're a King, Kings don't cry in public.* She can't help it another tear escapes down her cheek, now there are two. She wipes them away quickly so nobody sees them. She sucks in another deep breath and pinches the back of her hand hard, *You're Chief of Staff, do not let them see you cry,* she orders herself in her mind and then bites down hard on her lower lip as she enters the ER. A nurse spots her.<p>

"Dr. King, they put Dr. Freedman in room 2, Dr. Wilder has some questions about his medical history for you." The nurse informs.

Charlotte presses her lips together to form a small smile and thanks the nurse before entering room 2.

Cooper's sitting on an exam table with his back partially reclined, he's still working hard to breathe. He has an oxygen mask on and a nurse is performing an ECG on him while Pete starts an IV in his wrist. Sheldon's standing nearby. "Where's Reilley Owens, Pete?" Charlotte looks around the room "Why isn't Reilly Owens in here!" Charlotte barks out. Reilley Owens is the top cardiologist at St. Ambrose.

"I already called him, he's on his way in." Pete finishes putting in the IV and looks up. He's caught off guard by the sight of Charlotte standing in front of him. Her new long curls are a wild mess, her mascara's smeared down both cheeks and he's pretty sure her dress is on inside out but she's wearing a lab coat over it so he doesn't say anything. "Okay, I've got the IV in, give him the cardiac cocktail," he tells the nurses referring to St. Ambrose protocol of IV heart medications they give to their heart attack patients.

Charlotte rubs her hand over Cooper's head. "I'm sorry," she says.

Cooper tries to pull his oxygen mask off to ask her why she's sorry but he's scolded by a nurse telling him to leave it on.

Pete begins asking Charlotte about Cooper's condition. "What was Cooper doing when the pain started?"

Charlotte glances over at Cooper and then Sheldon before answering. "He was exercisin'."

"In medical records?" Pete questions. "Sheldon told me he found him in medical records with you. What kind of exercise was he doing there?"

Sheldon smirks, "Lets just say he was doing something that would significantly increase his heart rate."

Charlotte shoots daggers at Sheldon.

Pete looks at Charlotte again with her hair a mess and her dress inside out, it doesn't take him long to put two and two together. "You were doin' it in medical records?" Pete looks over at Sheldon, "And you were there?"

Sheldon gives a twisted smile.

"He walked in on us." Charlotte admits holding her head high.

Pete rolls his eyes, "I don't need to know the details, Does Cooper has a family history of heart disease?" Pete asks Charlotte.

"No idea, he's adopted." Charlotte's shrugs. "You think it's hereditary?"

"Normally when someone this young has a heart attack it is herediatry." Pete informs.

"I know that." Charlotte continues, "I never expected this to happen to Cooper." She remembers and tells , " I joked with him about it the other day but I never dreamed it would happen."

Dr. Reilly, the cardiologist, comes in now to examine Cooper. He reviews the ECG with Charlotte and tells her, "I'm going to have to take him up to the cardiac cath lab now."

"Fine," Charlotte agrees. As a doctor she knows it's best to get the blood flowing properly through the heart before permanent damage occurs." The nurse preps Cooper and gives him some sedation before the procedure. Charlotte stands by his side holding his hand.

Cooper tries to pull the oxygen mask off and say something. "No Cooper, leave it on. You need to get oxygen to your heart." Charlotte presses the mask to his face so her can't remove it.

Cooper's starts feeling the effects of the sedation, his eyes are heavy. Charlotte can see he's fighting the sedation, she rubs her hand over his head. "It's okay Coop, let the meds work." She squeezes Cooper's hand and looks around to make sure nobody's watchin' before she whispers *always and forever* in his ear. A few minutes later the nurses take him to the cardia cath lab. Charlotte waits outside with Sheldon.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Sheldon springs out of his seat "I haven't had dinner yet. Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat ?" Sheldon offers.

"How can you think of food at a time like this, Sheldon? She scoffs.

"Well... uh, I guess you're right." He sits back down next to her.

"This is all my fault." Charlotte tells him now.

"How so?" Sheldon asks, feeling the irony. He had this same talk with Cooper when Charlotte was first hurt after the earthquake.

Charlotte hesitates at first but then figures what the hell, Sheldon saw them anyway, "I made him have sex with me and then he goes and has a heart attack."

"I'm sure Cooper _wanted_ to have sex with you." Sheldon tells her.

"No, he didn't," she sighs. "He was guilted into it."

"Believe me, you didn't guilt him into it, Charlotte." Sheldon assures.

"How would you know?" She furrows her brow.

"He told me earlier today, he told me everything" Sheldon informs.

"Did he tell you I wasn't talking to him cuz he refused me sex?"

Sheldon nods his head. "He came to me for advice about it."

"Who are you, Dr. Joyce Brothers?" Charlotte jokes. She thinks it's bad enough Cooper runs his trap off to his parents about their relationship, but now Sheldon too?

"Look Charlotte, he was upset you wouldn't talk to him so he came to me with his problem."

This makes her feel worse, knowing Cooper could die and she spent the past 6 days making him miserable. "I'm a terrible wife," she tells Sheldon.

"No, you're not." Sheldon dismisses the thought.

"Cooper sat at _my_ bedside for two months, devoted to me, while I was in the hospital and this is how I repay him?"

Sheldon goes into shrink mode and calmly explains, "Charlotte, none of this is your fault, not the sex, not the fighting over sex, Cooper has a bad heart, he needed to have a bad heart for this to happen."

Charlotte knows Sheldon's right but it doesn't make her feel any better. "I was mean to him," she tells Sheldon while fiddling with her wedding ring.

Sheldon asks, "If you knew Cooper was going to have a heart attack tonight would you still have been mean?"

"If I knew Cooper was going to have a heart attack tonight, I wouldn't have had sex with him." She quirks an eyebrow.

"I think you get the idea Charlotte, you're not to blame for Cooper's heart attack."

Dr. Reilley Owens approaches them in the waiting room, "Cooper's resting comfortably. He had a 20% blockage with a blood clot in one of the vessels leading to his heart. The other vessels all looked good. We were abled to dissolve the clot and we expanded the vessel using balloon angioplasty." Dr. Owens continues, " He's lucky he was already in the hospital and received prompt treatment, he suffered very minimal damage to his heart."

"Great, you fixed em." Charlotte nods at Dr. Owens.

"He's fixed for now but he'll need to watch his diet and establish a routine of regular exercise." The doctor warns her. "He should start slow with walking first and work his way up at his own pace."

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of exercise." Charlotte questions, "You think Cooper's heart problem is genetic?"

"It almost always is in a person his age." Dr Owens explains, "He'll need to see me every six months for a stress test and I want him to take one aspirin a day." The cardiologist explains.

"Got it." Charlotte's relieved. "When can I see him?"

"The nurses are settling him in to a room in the cariac- icu unit, as we speak." Dr. Owens answers.

After the doctor leaves them alone Sheldon pats Charlotte on the back "You go see Cooper, Charlotte. I'm going to get something to eat and find Amelia."

As he walks away Charlotte calls out to him "Sheldon, thank you." She finds her way to Cooper's room. He's lying in bed, hooked up to a cardiac monitor, he's got an IV in his right wrist and an oxygen mask on. "Hey Coop." She touches his hand.

"Hey," he says, his voice muffled from underneath the oxygen mask.

"I guess it's my turn to sit with _you_ now, huh?" Charlotte rubs her hand over his head.

He pulls the oxygen mask down to tell her, "We're both a mess."

She slaps his arm playfully, but gently, so as not to hurt him. "Speak for yourself mister, I'm not a mess."

He raises his eyebrows and stares at her because maybe she doesn't know it but she is literally, _a mess_. Her new long, curly hair is a wild wreck from the sex they had on the desk earler in the evening. Her mascara is smeared down her face. It looks, to him, like she pulled her dress on inside out, he guesses, because she had to get dressed in a hurry and didn't notice. She looks absolutely exhausted, she has dark circles under her eyes which give her the appearance of a raccoon, but Cooper thinks it's kind of cute.

"You should go home and get some sleep," he tells her.

"I'm not leaving you, scoot over." She climbs into bed next to him and rests her head next to his on the pillow, it's not long before they're both out.

They sleep like babies, side by side, all night, Charlotte wakes up first early the next morning and checks on Cooper who's sound asleep next to her. Good, he's still breathing. She gets up to use the bathroom and stops dead in her tracks when she feels cramps coming on. She's terrified but she orders herself to stay strong and not panic. She doesn't want to wake up Cooper, this is not the kind of news he needs to hear the morning after his heart attack. She leaves his room in a hurry and calls Addison from a phone at the nurses station. Addison agrees to meet her in the OB wing. Charlotte sets off headed in that direction, she tries but she can't stop the tears from falling this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/_N- Make sure you read the previous chapter (16 ) in order for this one to make sense to you. Chapter 16 didn't rise to the top of the page when I posted it yesterday. I don't want any of you to miss out on the chapter. Thanks again for reading and a special thanks to all those of you who take the time to review._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter<em> 17**

**The Morning After**

* * *

><p>Addison approaches the entrance of the OB wing. From behind, she spots a petite blonde with long curly hair who looks to be in some sort of distress. The curly blonde is hunched over with one hand pressed against her abdomen and the other hand leaning on the wall. Addison walks up behind her and gently puts her arm on the woman's shoulder. "Are you okay miss? She asks.<p>

The blonde turns her head around, Addison recognizes her to be Charlotte.

"Oh Charlotte, I didn't recognize you with the new hair, are you okay?"

Charlotte sniffles and swallows before answering. "I told you on the phone, I woke up with cramps, Montgomery."

Addison leads Charlotte into an exam room. "There could be a few reasons for that, Charlotte." She comforts.

Charlotte clenches her jaw and looks up at Addison, locking eyes with her, "We both know what's happening, Montgomery."

Addison helps Charlotte onto the exam table. "Hop up, Charlotte, and let's see what's going on." Charlotte removes her white lab jacket.

Addison stares a few seconds and asks, "Why is your dress on inside out?" She waits for the answer while handing Charlotte a gown to change into.

"Bad night, Montgomery," is all Charlotte says as she changes into the gown.

Addison swallows and asks, "Did anyone hurt you?" She hesitates, "again?"

"God no! It's nothing like that, I just had to get dressed in a hurry." She doesn't feel like explaining about her events with Cooper.

After her gown is on Addison pulls up a blanket to cover her legs and waist, she pulls the gown up exposing Charlotte's baby bump. Charlotte's 19 weeks pregnant, her bump popped at about 14 weeks, there's no missing it. Addison warms up some gel and rubs it over the baby bump. "Addison sighs, "Ready to take a look?"

Charlotte turns her head in the opposite direction so as not to look at the monitor, she's terrified what Addison will find, she wishes Cooper were with her. Addison moves the ultrasound wand around a few seconds.

"There's the baby's heart beating." She gestures at the monitor.

Charlotte abrupty turns her head to look at the monitor, "She still has a heartbeat?" Charlotte's hopeful.

"The baby looks fine for now, Charlotte" Addison moves the wand around to look at Charlotte's uterus. "I'll need to do an internal exam to check if your cervix is open. Charlotte knows an open cervix is a sign of an impending miscarraige. Addison pushes aside the ultrasound machine and pulls down the blanket. She asks Charlotte to scoot her bottom down to the end of the table and place her feet in the stirrups. Charlotte does as told before Addison inserts a speculum. It's dead quiet in the room for several minutes until Addison announces. "Your cervix is completely closed, the mucous plug is in place, You're not miscarrying, not today, anyway." Addison slides the speculum out. "You can get dressed now, Charlotte."

"Why am I cramping then?" Charlotte needs to know.

"I'm not sure." Addison informs her. "I'm going to hook you up to a fetal monitor. It'll tell us if you're having cramping or contractions. You're okay now but if the cramping keeps up it can cause your uterus to contract and the cervix to open." Addison places the leads of the fetal monitor on Charlotte's baby bump.

As she's hooking her up to the monitor, Addison asks Charlotte, "When did you get your hair done?"

"Yesterday." The blonde responds.

"I like it. It looks nice." Addison steals glances of Charlotte's full head of curls which is currently a wild mess between her trist with Cooper in medical records last night and sleeping on it.

"I had it done to cover up the big bald spot. I was planning on just having one side done but it looked lopsided so they did the other side, then they had to do the back to even it out. Next thing you know I'm having my whole head done." She rolls her eyes.

"It looks great." Addison tells her. "What did Cooper say?"

"Cooper had a heart attack."

"No seriously, Charlotte?"

"I'm dead serious, Montgomery. He's in the cardiac icu right now." Charlotte informs. "That's why he's not here with me."

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte. Is he going to be okay?" Addison asks.

"Looks that way according to Reilley Owens it's a genetic; he'll need to watch his diet and get more exercise."

"Thank goodness." Addison answers while looking at the fetal monitor. "I can see you're having a little cramping, nothing significant. When's the last time you ate or drank anything?"

"Why? Charlotte asks "You wanna buy me breakfast?" She kids.

"You look you're dehydrated, dehydration can cause cramping and contractions in pregnancy." Addison asks her again. "When's the last time you drank anything?"

Charlotte doesn't answer.

"Charlotte?" Addison waits.

Charlotte swallows and tries to speak, damn, she wonders why her aphasia's rearing it's ugly head again and now of all times. "I...I...do...n't...kno...w."

"You have dark circles under your eyes and your lips are dry; classic signs of dehydration. I'm going to start an IV on you to give you some fluids. That should help with the cramping." Addison explains.

Addison leaves the room for a few minutes and comes back with a container of milk and some graham crackers. She hands them to Charlotte while she starts the IV on her. Charlotte drinks the milk and eats the crackers like a good patient, she'll try anything to stop the cramping in her belly. She thinks about yesterday. She missed dinner last night since she spent the evening on the desk in medical records with Cooper then she didn't want to leave his side to eat or drink anything after that .She thinks about earlier in the day. She spent the whole afternoon at the hair dresser's having her extensions put in, so she missed lunch. They offered her coffee to drink but she turned it down. Her last meal had to be breakfast. She hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in almost twenty four hours.

"Break….fast." She tells Addison.

"What about breakfast?" Addison asks, while inserting the IV. Charlotte cringes as the needle pokes into her skin.

"Last…food..." Charlotte hates having to talk to Addison with the aphasia.

"It's no wonder this happened Charlotte, you need to take better care of yourself , it's not just you now." Addison lectures.

Charlotte nods her head in agreement.

"I'm not a neurologist but I'm willing to bet that's why the aphasia is resurfacing." Addison goes on, "You're exhausted and dehydrated, you have the extra stress of the pregnancy on your body. You need to rest. I'm keeping you here for IV fluid."

"How… lo…ng?" Charlotte asks thinking about Cooper. He's probably awake now wondering where she went. She forgot her phone in his hospital room, so he can't call her.

"A couple hours." Addison tells her. "I want you to finish this bag of IV fluid and I'm keeping you hooked up to the fetal monitor for observation for at least two hours.

"Coo…per." Charlotte tells Addison.

"I'll stop by the cardiac icu and let Cooper know what's going on." Addison tells her.

"No!…don't…..tell-"

"Okay. I won't if you promise me you'll lie here and rest until I say it's okay to get up."

Charlotte nods her head yes.

"Okay." Addison tells her. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while." Addison leaves the room and Charlotte rests her head back into the pillow on the table. There's nothing else to do. It doesn't take long before she shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

Three hours later, Addison wakes a sleeping Charlotte up to tell her the IV hydration and rest is working. The fetal monitor shows no further signs of cramping/contractions, Charlotte's relieved.

"You can go now Charlotte but I want you to drink one glass of water for every hour you're awake."

"Got it, Montgomery." They're both a little surprised her speech is back to normal.

"Told you it was from exhaustion and dehydration." Addison smiles.

* * *

><p>After leaving Addison, Charlotte goes to her office to change into a clean pair of scrubs and brush her hair. She snags a patient welcome kit from the supply room so she can wash her face and brush her teeth. She stops by the hospital cafeteria to pick up some water and lunch before going to see Cooper.<p>

Charlotte waltzes in Cooper's room to find him watching tv in bed. "Where were you?" He asks.

"I had some work to get done." She lies, it's a white lie, she doesn't want him to worry. "How are you?" She kisses his cheek.

"I've had better days," he tells her. "I thought you abandoned me, left me high and dry cuz I'm damaged." He's joking.

"Never" She tweaks his nose.

Cooper looks in her eyes, "You and this baby are all I have. If anything ever happened-"

"It won't." She hushes him.

Cooper's repeats, "You and this baby are the only family I have." He pats her baby bump.

"What about Violet? She's your best friend, that's as good as family."

"Violet's all wrapped up in her own stuff right now." He answers. "She doesn't need me piling on more."

Charlotte gasps. "I forgot to call Violet and tell her what happened."

Cooper answers. "She just called, Pete told her."

"Is she coming in to visit?" Charlotte asks.

"She said she'll try but she's got meetings all day trying to get her license back." Cooper's disappointed.

"You've always got your parents, Coop."

"Things haven't been the same with my parents since the week before we got married." His voice is glum.

"When's the last time you talked to your mom?" Charlotte drills him.

"A couple weeks ago, she called a few times since but I let it go to voicemail, I think she's given up by now." Cooper didn't tell Charlotte his parents came down and didn't want her to recieve the experimental drug to wake her up, some things are better left unsaid. Cooper called to tell them the drug worked, she woke up and the baby was fine, but he hasn't spoken to them since.

Dr. Reilley Owens comes in the room. "I'd like to examine you now, Cooper."

Charlotte takes this opportunity to snatch her phone from Cooper's bedside table. She steps out into the hall and sucks in a breath before pushing the button to call his mother. Cooper programmed it into her phone in case she ever needed it for an emergency. This isn't technically an emergency, well not anymore, but it needs to be done. She knows Cooper's borrowed her phone in the past to call his mother so she's not surprised when his mother answers the phone thinking it's Cooper calling and not her...

A voice echoes through the phone, "Cooper! It's about time you returned my calls."

"This is Charlotte. Cooper's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, dear! What happened now?"

"He suffered a minor heart attack, but he's okay." Charlotte explains.

"A heart attack? He's only 42!" She yells into the phone.

"They think it's genetic," Charlotte tells her.

"There's silence for a few moments then, "We never asked about his medical history, I guess we should have."

"I'm sure something like this wasn't on your mind at the time."

"No, it wasn't." Mary Freedman answers and continues, "Does he have any permanent damage? Uncle Herb had a heart attack last year and his heart is still very weak, he has to be on oxygen all the time."

"The cardiologist said Cooper had minimal damage, which is good." Charlotte explains.

"Will it happen again? Will he have another one?" Mary Freedman worries.

"Cooper knows what he needs to do to keep his heart healthy." Charlotte explains.

"So he's okay? He's going to be okay?" Mrs. Freedman begs.

"Yes, he's okay."

"Tell Cooper his father and I will catch the next flight we can to LA."

"That's not necessary.. ..uh.…..Mrs. Freedman." Charlotte's not sure what to call her new mother in law.

"Of course we're coming! Cooper's all we have." Mary insists.

Charlotte gives in, "Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?"

"No, you stay with Cooper dear, we'll take a cab."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Charlotte hangs up.

"See you soon, dear." Mrs. Freedman hangs up.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs. She doesn't expect Cooper to be thrilled she made the phone call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are always welcome!<strong>_

_Hey guys, I'm heading back to work this week so I'm sorry but I can't keep up with the daily updates. I will make a sincere effort to post a new chapter 2-3 times a week. If anyone has a request for certains days they would prefer me to update let me know and I will try to oblige. Thanks again for reading! My reviewers all rock!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Out-Laws!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte returns to Cooper's room armed with two quart size bottles of water and a bag of pretzels. Cooper's hooked up to a telemetry monitor to record his heartbeat. "What's that for?" He asks Charlotte.<p>

"Water's good for ya'. One bottle for you and one bottle for me." She hands him his water.

"Didn't they have anything better than pretzels to snack on in the cafeteria." He takes the bag of pretzels from her.

"They had all sorts of junk but you're having pretzels." Charlotte grabs a handful of pretzels and sits down in the chair next to him.

"Come on, Charlotte. I'm hungry. I was gone for tests all afternoon, I missed my lunch." He whines.

"Just eat the pretzels Coop. Dinner time will be here before ya know it." Charlotte munches on some pretzels and switches channels on the remote trying to find something interesting to watch. Cooper's phone rings. "Are you going to answer it?" she asks.

"No. It's my mother again. Violet must have opened her big mouth and told her I was in the hospital. She hasn't called in over a week and today she's calling every hour." Cooper complains.

"It wasn't Violet. I called her." Charlotte munches another pretzel and waits for his reaction.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because she's your mother and you should let her know you had a heart attack," Charlotte responds.

"Charlotte, I barely talk to my parents anymore since the wedding."

"And you want it to stay like that forever?" Charlotte questions.

"They ruined our wedding day and…"

"And …what?" Charlotte asks.

"Never mind."

"Cooper, if you and your mother were fighting over her pot roast or Aunt Zelda I wouldn't give a damn but I don't want you people fighting because of me." She grabs another handful of pretzels.

"You're important to me, Charlotte, and if my mother can't respect that well then..." He shoves a handful of pretzels in his mouth.

" 'Cept when your mother gets old and passes away you're gonna resent me for not talkin' to her all these years. I don't want that Cooper. Do they even know I'm pregnant?"

"Violet told them." He hesitates, he doesn't want to tell her this part but her decides to tell anyway. "Violet called my parents and told them you were pregnant and in a coma. They flew down to see me."

"No kiddin'?" Charlotte's surprised. "Why didn't you tell me they were here. I knew Momma and Duke were here but I didn't know your parents came down."

"They turned around and left soon after they got here."

"Ya gonna tell me why?"

"I got into an argument with them. It was when Amelia told me about the experimental drug to wake you up. I was researching it and trying to decide." Cooper tells her.

"And?" Charlotte asks

"And they tried to convince me not to let you have it. They were worried about the baby and didn't even consider you." Cooper's voice is agitated like he's reliving the conversation with his parents.

"Oh." Charlotte says quietly. She doesn't know why she feels hurt about it. It's not like she was ever close to them but she can't help it-that hurt.

"That's when I stopped talking to my mother. I did leave a voicemail telling her that you woke up and the baby was okay."

"To rub it in her face?" Charlotte's gloats.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, they're coming to see ya. Consider yourself warned."

"What?" Cooper looks at her.

"After I told her about the heart attack she said they were gonna look to get on the next flight out. That was this morning' so they should be showing up anytime now."

"Great." Cooper says sarcastically as he lies back and finishes the bag of pretzels.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Charlotte and Cooper are watching a talk show on TV when The Freedman's walk in the room. His mother goes straight to Cooper and gives him a kiss and a hug. "Are you alright, honey?" She asks.<p>

"Yes mom. I'm fine."

"Your father and I were shocked when Charlotte called to tell us you had a heart attack. You're so young." Mrs. Freedman rubs her hand along his cheek.

"What's that in your hand mom?" Cooper refers to a medium sized gift bag his mother's holding.

"It's a gift for the baby." She hands it to him.

"Give it to Charlotte, let her open it." Cooper gestures to Charlotte still sitting in the chair by his bed.

Mrs. Freedman turns to Charlotte and hands her the gift bag. "Congratulations Charlotte, Marvin and I were ecstatic when Violet told us you were expecting."

Charlotte takes the bag, "Thank you." She forces a smile and knows that Violet also told them she was in a coma at that time. Charlotte opens the bag and pulls out a brown Teddy Bear wearing a blue shirt.

"Remember you had one just like it when you were a boy, son?" Marvin Freedman asks Cooper.

"When I was four." Cooper stresses. "I barely remember it."

"You must remember Cooper," Mrs. Freedman tries to remind him. "You carried him around all the time with your baby doll, Ernesta."

"Mom!" Cooper's embarrassed.

Charlotte chuckles and Mrs. Freedman tells her. "Cooper loved that bear. It was his favorite toy aside from his baby doll, Ernesta." Mrs. Freedman tells her.

"Well, isn't that special?" Charlotte grins looking at Cooper's face flush.

"Don't worry Char, I heard plenty of tales about your childhood while you were in the coma," he tells her.

Charlotte's face drops. "What'd my momma tell you?"

"Ha, ha. It doesn't feel too good now that the shoe's on the other foot does it?" Cooper's the one grinning now.

Mrs. Freedman rubs Charlotte's baby bump. "How's the little one doing?" She asks Charlotte.

"The little one's just fine," Charlotte cringes as Mary Freedman touches her belly.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" Marvin Freedman asks.

"We already know. Mom do you mind not touching Charlotte's stomach." Cooper doesn't have a problem saying it and Charlotte's relieved when Mary stops touching her.

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Freedman tells her. "It's good luck to rub a pregnant woman's belly."

Marvin Freedman jumps in the conversation. "I think Cooper should be the one rubbing it. He's the one in the hospital bed." He jokes and rubs Charlotte's belly now too. Charlotte cringes even more. Now she knows what it feels like to be a goat at the petting zoo.

"We're waiting for you to tell us the sex." His mother looks at Cooper.

"It's a girl." Cooper announces proudly.

Mary Freedman is especially excited, "I've always wanted a little girl. Oh, I just can't wait to spoil her. We're going to have to think of names, now that we know."

Cooper tells her, "Charlotte and I want to wait a little longer before we decide on a name." Truth be told, Cooper's still worried about the baby and doesn't want to name it just yet. "For now we're calling her Tweety."

"Tweety?" Mrs. Freedman turns up her nose as if she smells something rotten. It's clear she thinks it's ridiculous.

"Yes" Cooper answers, "She sort of looked like Tweety bird in the ultrasound picture. She has a big head and skinny little arms and legs."

"Did that experimental drug damage her?" Mary's clearly concerned.

"She's fine Mom. It's normal. By the time Charlotte's ready to pop her out her arms and legs will have caught up with her head." Cooper explains.

"That's a relief." Mary says before asking, "Can I see the ultrasound photo?"

"I have one in my office. I'll go get it." Charlotte's delighted to have an excuse to leave.

After Charlotte leaves Mary Freedman tells Cooper "Now let's talk about names, I've always liked Stella or Hannah for a girl or Rachel's nice too."

"Charlotte and I are picking out the names together, mom." Cooper tells her.

"You need to remember your culture, Cooper, and pick out a nice Jewish girls' name. There are so many to choose from. I can send you a book." she tells him.

"No thanks mom. Charlotte's not Jewish. I was going to let her pick the name of our first child." Cooper tells.

"But Cooper?" Mrs. Freedman's not happy.

"I'll pick out a nice Jewish name for our second child. How's that?" He waits for an answer.

His father answers, "I think it's fair enough." Cooper's surprised his dad's on his side this time.

"Marvin?" Mrs. Freedman's annoyed with her husband.

Marvin tells her, "Charlotte's been through hell with the coma and all, Mary. Besides, _you_ named both our sons. Let the woman name her own child."

Mary Freedman grunts and folds her arms against her chest while plopping herself down in the chair near Cooper's bed. She's used to getting her way. Cooper tells her, "If you want to accept this baby into your life mom then you need to accept my wife first."

Mary unfolds her arms. "She's not at all what we expected for you to marry, Cooper."

"There's a lot of unexpected things in life mom, get used to it." Cooper's tone is annoyed. "If you got to know Charlotte better you'd love her like I do."

Marvin joins the conversation."She _was_ pleasant enough when we came down for the wedding but your mother and I had a bad impression of her from everything you told us she did to you, the lying, the cheating." Marvin explains.

"And I only told you _my_ side of the story. There are two sides to every story. I wasn't always nice to her either."

Marvin nods his head. "I'm willing to make the effort," Marvin looks at his wife. "What about you Mary?"

Mary gets up out of the chair and leaves the room not saying anything to Cooper or his father. Cooper rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's in her office trying to waste some time while Cooper's parents visit with him. She's flipping through some paper work when she hears the knock on the door. "Come in" she says. Mrs. Freedman walks through the door and Charlotte's face drops. Charlotte's caught off guard and lies. "I was going to bring the ultrasound photo down to you in a minute. I just had some paperwork to catch up on first."<p>

Mary Freedman sees through the lie. "It's okay Charlotte. I'd probably want to get away from me too, if I was you." She hands Charlotte a glass bottle of lemonade she picked up from the cafeteria. "I thought you might like this. I drank it all the time when I was pregnant with my son, Andy. Everyone thought I was having a girl because I craved acidic foods. Andy surprised us all when he turned out to be a boy. We didn't have those fancy ultrasound machines when I was pregnant." She tells Charlotte.

Charlotte takes a sip of the lemonade. "I've been craving salads," Charlotte tells her.

Mary takes a deep breath and decides this is as good a time as any to do it if she ever wants to make things right with her daughter in law. "Charlotte, I want to apologize for my part in what went on prior to the wedding. Cooper's our only child and Marvin and I have always been protective of him; probably overprotective. After what we went through with our first son, Andy, we can't help but be protective of the only child we have left. Anyone who hurts him, hurts us. You'll understand when you have your own child."

"I get that. I do" Charlotte talks in a soft voice. "But I need you to know that I love your son more than anything in this world. I'll do anything to protect Cooper so I guess we have that in common."

"We do indeed, dear." Mary smiles, her heart is starting to soften a bit for Charlotte.

It's Charlotte's turn now, "I'm sorry I hurt Cooper in the past but he's also hurt me. That's sort of how it goes in relationships." Charlotte tells Mary. "Cooper and I were both miserable when we were apart. It took us a while but we worked out the kinks and it was worth every minute to get where we are now."

"I'm happy for you, I really am Charlotte. I can tell you love Cooper and to be honest Marvin and I have gotten into a few doozies ourselves over the years." Mary tells her.

"And did you tell your mother about those doozies?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course not," Mary tells her, "Because I knew my mother would come over with her frying pan and clobber Marvin if she heard some of the things he said to me." Mary thinks about it. "I guess Cooper shouldn't have told us those type of things either." Mary concedes.

"But that's one of the things I love most about Cooper." Charlotte tells Mary. "It amazes me how open and honest he can be with everyone. I wish I could be like that. I've tried but I'm not made that way."

"You're being pretty open and honest with me Charlotte." Mary points out.

Charlotte laughs a little. "Maybe it's you." She tells her. " I guess you're easy to talk to."

Mary responds, "I don't know about that, I think it's because of Cooper. If you spend enough time with a person they'll rub off on you."

"Maybe," Charlotte smiles.

"Now, show me that sonogram photo of my granddaughter." She smiles.

Charlotte pulls a copy of the picture out of her top desk drawer and hands it to Mary. Mary looks at the picture. "Is that the eye?" She points at the picture, squinting her own eyes to study it.

Charlotte looks at it with her and points to each spot. "Here's the head, these are the eyes right here and these are the arms and over here you can see the legs."

"No wonder you call her Tweety." Mary's still holding the photo, looking at it.

"All babies look pretty much the same on a sonogram," she tells Mary. "It's meant to check and see if all the body's systems are developing normal."

"And is everything developing normal with the baby? You had a lot of medical issues with the coma."

"As far as we can tell right now, she's fine." Charlotte answers.

"I'm happy that both of you are okay. It must have been horrible to have been hurt in that earthquake and in a coma for so long." Mary tells her honestly.

"I think it was worse for Cooper." Charlotte tells her. "I wasn't awake for most of it."

"It was hard for Cooper. We came down to check on him while you were in the coma. He was tearing his his hair out." Mary's still looking at the picture. "Can I show this to Marvin?" She asks.

"You can keep it. I have more." Charlotte smiles.

"Thank you Charlotte. I'm glad we were able to talk."

Charlotte smiles and her eyes go big. She puts her hand to her belly.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"I just felt the baby move." Charlotte's excited. This is her first baby and it amazes her to feel the little human move inside her.

"Is that the first time you've felt her move?" Mary asks.

"I've felt some fluttering like there were butterflies inside me but this was strong like a kick." Charlotte's excited.

"May I?" Mary puts her hand on Charlotte's baby bump.

"Come on baby, move again for momma." Charlotte talks to her belly. She looks at Mary and says, "I think she's gonna be a stubborn little bugger. She's not movin' now that she knows we're waitin' on it."

"Drink the lemonade. When I wanted to feel Andy move I would eat some cookies. The sugar gets them going."

"There it is. I feel it again." Charlotte's excited.

"I felt it too." Mary still has her hand on Charlotte's baby bump. Charlotte's okay with it this time. She's so excited she wants to share this moment with someone.

"I've got to tell Cooper. He'll be over the moon." Charlotte gets up and hurries out the door of her office to go to Cooper's room.

Mary follows her, "Wait Charlotte. Drink up all your lemonade so the baby will kick for Cooper." She hands the bottle to Charlotte.

Charlotte swigs down the lemonade as the two of them walk off to Cooper's room together.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me what you think of Cooper's parents!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**A LAZY SUNDAY**

* * *

><p>It's almost 5pm, Cooper's asleep on his living room sofa. Flames are a blazing in the stone fireplace, not because it's cold, but because it's a cozy lazy Sunday afternoon. Charlotte makes her way into the kitchen and drops the three grocery bags on the center island, waking Cooper up. One of the bags tip over and apples are rolling around the floor. "Did you go grocery shopping?" Cooper sits up and rubs his sleepy eyes.<p>

"What gave you that clue? The carrots that fell out of the bag or the apples that tried to escape?" Charlotte bends over and gathers up the stray apples.

"You should've woke me up. I would've went with you." He stands up and stretches, "You shouldn't be lifting heavy bags."

"I'm pregnant Cooper. I'm not an invalid," Charlotte unpacks the groceries.

"Pregnant and cranky." Cooper pads into the kitchen and helps her unpack the bags. He pulls out a bag of lettuce. "Not more lettuce, Charlotte, I have lettuce coming out of my nose and my ears and my eyes and my-"

Charlotte smacks his arm playfully, "Shut up Cooper, lettuce is good for you, besides it's for me."

"Good, cause I'm not taking another bite of it. We have turkey sandwiches for lunch everyday and salads for dinner." He complains as he bites into an apple.

"Stop complaining Coop, I'm making something special for you tonight." Charlotte nips a bite out of his apple.

Cooper steps back, "You're cooking something special for _me_?" He's a little surprised. "What is it?"

"You like fried chicken, I'm making you momma's recipe for _oven_ fried chicken; it's healthier. It has three times less fat than the take out chicken you like to eat. Momma used to make it for big daddy."

Cooper bites into his apple and speaks as he chews, "Fried chicken is _your_ favorite. This reminds me of the time you gave _me _that ipod for _my_ birthday and I could never use it because it's was always in _your_ car."

Charlotte smiles, he knows her too well, she's been craving momma's oven fried chicken and it'll be good for Cooper too; she figures. "Now, get out of the kitchen and let me get to work," she tells him.

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Have you ever made this before?"

"No, I got the recipe from momma, I already have the chicken marinating in buttermilk with garlic and hot sauce; did it before I went to the store." Charlotte boasts.

Cooper tosses his apple core in the trash, like it's a basketball hoop and rubs his palms together."Sounds good, I can't wait for dinner." He pads back to the living room sofa clicks on the TV with his remote. He has a perfect view of Charlotte preparing dinner at the the center kitchen island from the sofa.

Charlotte gets busy slicing tomatos for her salad. He's impressed with her chopping speed. He's watching when she yelps "Ouch!" Her finger reflexively goes to her mouth and she sucks on it. "Damn," she says.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"What was your first clue, Einstein?" She sucks on her finger.

Cooper walks over to her. He pulls the finger in question away from her mouth and looks at it. "It doesn't look that bad," he tells her. "Run it under some cold water and I'll get a band aid." Charlotte does as told turning the cold water on and sticking her finger under it.

Cooper comes back with his first aid kit. "Here." He takes her hand out from under the water and dries it with a paper towel. He then applies pressure to the cut with a piece of gauze.

"Thank you," she watches him care for her finger.

"For what?" He asks, honestly this is the least he can do for her.

"For taking care of me, for loving me." She tells him her eyes teary.

He chalks it up to pregnancy hormones, she's been highly emotional these days, one minute she's cranky and yelling at him and the next she's teary. He hopes he can survive the rest of this pregnancy before losing his mind. He kisses her finger and rubs some antibiotic ointment on it, finally he puts the band aid on.

After her finger is taken care of he picks up the knife and starts cutting up the tomotaos.

"What are you doing?" She hurries over and grabs the knife from his hand.

"I'm helping you," he answers.

"I don't want you to help me. Go back on the sofa and watch TV." Charlotte wants to prove to Cooper and herself that she's capable of this kind of stuff as much as he is. She may need a little practice, cooking has never been her forte, but she if she wants to pull off this domesticated family business she wants to do it right.

Cooper makes his way back to the comfy sofa in front of the roaring fire, while Charlotte cooks for him. He thinks he can get used to this lifestyle, no problem at all. His eyes scan back and forth between Charlotte and the TV. He's finding it more entertaining to watch Charlotte than the 5 o'clock news. "Damn!" He hears her say as she shakes out a wet piece of paper, waving it furiously in the air as it falls apart. Somehow, the marinade managed to spill all over her recipe paper when she set the dish of chicken down on it; now she can't read momma's recipe.

"Sure you don't need help?" Cooper calls out from the living room. "I'm not busy."

"Do you know my momma's recipe for oven fried chicken?" She yells back into him in the living room.

"No."

"Then you're no help!"

Cooper sighs, he has a feeling they'll be eating salad for dinner again tonight.

But Charlotte's determined, she needs to prove she can do this, plus, she's been craving this chicken for days now. She's gonna have it one way or another. She picks up her phone and presses a number. It rings twice before momma picks up on the other end. "Momma it's Charlotte, I need your help with something," she says just above a whisper.

"Is everything okay? What do you need my help with darlin'?" Momma's whispers back.

"Ya don't need to whisper, momma." Charlotte says quietly says into the phone.

"Then why are you whisperin'?" Momma asks.

Charlotte sighs, "I spilt the marinade all over the chicken recipe you sent me. Can you tell it to me again?" She talks real low and keeps an eye on Cooper, hoping he doesn't see her on the phone but it's too late, she's busted; he's looking right at her.

"Are you making it now?" Momma asks.

"Yep. The chicken's been marinating a few hours." Charlotte's talking at a normal voice level now.

"Did you whisk the flour and sesame seeds with the paprika and thyme yet?" Momma asks.

"Not yet. Tell me what to mix again." Charlotte puts her mother on speaker phone while she gathers the ingredients, it doesn't matter if Cooper hears now. The man's smart as a whip, he already knows who she's talking to and what for.

Momma's voice can be heard echoing loud over the speaker phone. "You'll need to whisk half a cup of whole wheat flour, two teaspoons of sesame seeds, paprika, thyme and salt and pepper in a bowl."

"Alright." Charlotte opens the spice cabinet and starts to gather the ingredients. "How much paprika and thyme momma?"

"One teaspoon of each darlin' and just a dash of the salt and pepper, it depends on your taste. Does Cooper like paprika?" Momma inquires.

"Yes," Cooper calls out from the sofa.

"Can't you keep your trap shut for five minutes?" Charlotte shouts at him.

"Excuse me, darlin'?" Momma drawls.

"Not you momma, I was talking to Cooper." Charlotte shakes her head at Cooper who's on the sofa laughing, that man needs to pull on his big boy pants, she thinks. "Yes Momma, Cooper likes paprika."

"Then add two teaspoons, I used to make it that way for big daddy; he liked paprika. Did I tell you to add a teaspoon of baking powder?"

"No momma, you didn't." Charlotte answers.

"Well you should. It's important."

Charlotte mixes the ingredients as instructed. "What next momma?" Should I preheat the oven?"

"You should've done that before you started, darlin'. Didn't I teach you to always set the oven before you start preparin' the meal? That way, by the time your done preparin' the food, the oven's ready." Momma instructs.

Cooper snickers and Charlotte grimaces at him. Charlotte didn't pay much attention to her momma's cooking lessons as a girl, the kitchen never interested her.

"What degrees momma?" Charlotte stands waiting by the oven.

"Four hundred and twenty five degrees, baby girl. After you set the oven, you're going to coat the chicken with the flour mixture. I like to put it all in a big plastic baggie and shake it. Did you remember to marinate the chicken in buttermilk for few hours, Charlotte? " Momma asks in a kind voice.

"Yes momma. I already told you, I spilt the marinade on the recipe that's how I got into this mess." Charlotte shakes the chicken with the flour mixture in a plastic bag. "I'm shaking the chicken momma. What do I do next?"

Momma stays patient, "All you have left to do now is spray it good with some olive oil flavored cooking spray and bake it for about 40 minutes, remember to cover it in foil, so it's nice n crispy."

"Thank you momma. You're a life saver." Charlotte looks in the cabinet for the cooking spray.

Cooper calls out, "More like a dinner saver."

"Oh and Charlotte make sure the chicken isn't pink in the middle before you take it out of the oven." Momma warns.

"Yes, Momma." Charlotte glances over at Cooper who's sitting on the sofa grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"You can get salmonella poisining if the chicken is pink and you eat it." Momma warns in a kind voice.

"I know all about salmonella poisining. I'm a doctor, Momma." Charlotte sprays the chicken.

"I'm reminding you because you're pregnant. You don't want to get salmonella poisining when you're pregnant."

"I wouldn't want salmonella even if I wasn't pregnant, momma." Charlotte pulls on her oven mitts and puts the chicken in the oven.

"I'm just lookin' out for you and my grandbaby"

After the chicken is safely in the oven Charlotte says "Alright momma, I think I'm done."

"Enjoy it, call me tomorrow and tell me how it turned out."

"Thanks momma."

"That's what I'm here for baby girl. Say hi to Cooper." Momma's voice is kind.

"I will. Bye momma." Charlotte hangs up.

Cooper waits until he sees Charlotte hang up the phone to walk up to her put his arms around her. "I love your momma."

"What about me?" Charlotte asks smiling.

"That goes without saying but we'd starve without your momma."

"I'm glad you love my momma cuz she asked me if she can come and help with the baby, after she's born." Charlotte tweaks his nose.

Cooper's face drops and he tells her. "My mother asked me if _she _could visit and help with the baby after she's born."

"What did you tell her?" Charlotte asks.

"I told her it was fine." Cooper admits.

"Without checking with me?"

"I figured it was a show of good faith since you two are getting along now." Cooper explains.

"Is your father coming too?"

"I assume he is." Cooper answers.

"I don't want all those people under foot after I just give birth." Charlotte scowls.

"They're not all _those_ people, Charlotte, they're my parents." The conversation's starting to heat up.

Charlotte bellows, "Fine, then I'll invite momma and Duke and Landry and his brood. You can all have a big party here! I'll be at a hotel with the baby!" Charlotte storms up the stairs to the bedroom and slams the door before locking it shut.

Cooper follows her and knocks "Let me in, Charlotte." He wonders how much of this is Charlotte and how much of this is caused by her wacky hormones.

"No!" She barks.

"Please?" He asks trying to remain calm. "I want to eat oven fried chicken with you."

"Eat by yourself!" She shouts out at him through the door.

Cooper retorts. "You can be mad at me Charlotte but think of your poor mother, she practically cooked that meal for us, you have to at least try it."

Charlotte listens quietly on the other side of the door.

"I heard her tell you she wants you to call her tomorrow and tell her about it."

Charlotte still doesn't answer.

Cooper gets desperate, "Charlotte! I could have a heart attack out here and you'd never know it because you're locked up in there."

That remark hits Charlotte in the gut. She re-evaluates if this battle is worth it. What's she thinking about fighting with the man a week after his heart attack. *God... I'm a rotten person...* she thinks to herself.

The door slowly opens, Cooper walks up to her. "I'm sorry," he tells her. "Why are all our fights about my mother?" He asks.

"Because your mother's pushy," she teases, well she half means it. She rests the palm of her hand agains his chest. "I don't want your parents millin' around the house right after I have a baby, I don't want to worry about showerin' as soon as the sun comes up and lookin' good and all that. I want to relax and enjoy the baby."

"I'll tell my parents to wait a month and come after we're settled with the baby." Cooper wipes a tear falling down her cheek, there's those pregnancy hormones again.

"What if they don't listen?" Charlotte knows how crazy Cooper's mother has gotten about her first grandchild.

"Then, we'll send them to a hotel." He rests his hands on her shoulders facing her.

Charlotte grins. "I like that idea."

He lifts her chin and asks, "You want to eat oven fried chicken with me?"

"I want to eat oven fried chicken with you." She nods.

"Good." Cooper pulls her by the arm. "Let's go downstairs and check on that chicken, it sure smells yummy." He rubs a wide circle on his belly.

"It hasn't been cooking nearly long enough Cooper, you don't wanna get salmonella." She teases. "Come sit with me on the sofa while we wait."

"Yes, momma." He plops down next to her. She likes the sound of someone calling her momma. She rests her head in the crook of his arm and think one year ago she didn't even want to discuss motherhood with him, now she can't wait to raise this child with him. She turns her head and kisses his neck. "What's that for?" He asks

"Because you're a good man and I'm lucky,"

"I'm lucky too." He gives her a quick peck on the lips and they watch tv while they wait for momma's oven fried chicken to cook.

*What a charmed life,* Charlotte thinks to herself, as she scans the huge pristine house with her eyes and dreams about their future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! =)<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Sunday Night Phone Call**

* * *

><p>After Charlotte and Cooper finish their chicken dinner and clear away the dishes it's still light out so Charlotte decides they should take a walk on the beach. If it was one year ago it would have been a run but since she's five months pregnant she'll settle for a brisk walk in the evening beach air with Cooper in tow. Cooper finds himself exhausted trailing behind her. He's been walking for 2 miles already trying to keep up with his pregnant wife. His male ego's starting to get the best of him and he calls out to Charlotte that it's time to stop. He says something about the exercise putting her into premature labor. Exhaustion's setting in and he's afraid of pushing himself too far since it's only been ten days since his heart attack. He finally collapses onto the sand. "Charlotte!" He calls, "It's time to stop!"<p>

Charlotte turns and starts to run back.

"It's okay, I'm tired, not dead! You don't need to run!" He calls out to her. There's something about seeing his five month pregnant wife run that doesn't sit right with him.

Charlotte stretches out beside him. The sun's starting to set and it feels nice to stop and rest. Charlotte takes off her sneakers and shakes the sand out of them. "Walking is good exercise for you Coop."

"I'm tired," he sighs. "I'm tired of exercising and I'm tired of all this drama with my parents."

Charlotte looks at him and can see the strain of emotion in his eyes. "We're in a good place with your parents Coop. They flew back to Ohio happy as two dogs with four tails."

"Did you just call my parents dogs?"

Charlotte elbows him, "You know what I mean, they were happy when they left."

"I know," he tells her. "But it's Sunday evening, time for the Sunday night phone call and I have to tell her she can't come to visit when you have the baby. You know what that means?" He looks at her.

"What?" Charlotte asks putting her shoes back on.

"She's going to get all weepy and make me feel guilty."

Charlotte feels compelled to make a suggestion. "If they want to come we're not stoppin' em but they'll have to stay at a hotel. I'll tell my momma the same, then when we have the Chistening when the baby's six weeks they can all stay with us."

"What Christening?" Cooper's blue eyes pop a little.

Charlotte hesitates, "I didn't bring it up earlier because I didn't want to make an issue of it, if I didn't need to… You know if the baby wasn't going to make it... But now I'm five months along and it looks like she's coming and I want her to be Christened. We Christen all the baby's in our family at six weeks old."

Cooper shakes his head. "My mother's not going to like that."

Charlotte looks at him. "It's _our_ baby not your mother's and I have no problem with you taking her to temple or teaching her any Jewish traditions but she's being Christened, Cooper."

Cooper concedes "_I_ don't have a problem with compromising but my mother-." Cooper shakes his head.

Charlotte furrows her brow and tells him, "You worry about your mother too much Coop, just tell her and that's it; end of story." Charlotte lectures him trying to give him the strength that he'll need to talk to his mother.

"You want to tell her?" Cooper asks sheepishly.

Charlotte looks at him and curls her bottom lip under her teeth and bites down. She hesitates a few seconds before answering, "We'll tell her together."

Cooper nods his head in agreement and they start on their two mile journey back to the house.

* * *

><p>They arrive home and they both take showers. Soon they settle down on the sofa and prepare what to tell his mother. The phone rings, they startle and look at each other. Cooper checks the caller ID. "It's her," he tells Charlotte with panic in his eyes. "<p>

"Relax Coop, we'll just tell her like we said and it'll be the end of it." Charlotte tries to keep her cool.

"Hi mom. I was just about to call you." Cooper answers the phone and greets.

"Looks like I beat you to it this week." Mary Freedman responds.

"Mom, I'm putting you on speaker phone so Charlotte can be part of the converation."

"Oh, Okay I'll call your father and it can be like a family party…"

"No mom. That's okay, we need to talk to you about something."

"It sounds serious. What is it dear?"

Cooper feels as if his stomach is turning inside out from nerves so Charlotte answers, "We discussed it and came to the decison together that if you and Cooper's father want to come down for the baby's birth you're welcome to but you'll have to book a hotel. I'm going to tell my momma the same thing."

"Oh," Is all they hear coming from the other end; then silence.

Cooper sighs, "It's nothing against you or dad, mom. We just want time alone with the baby, you know, for it to be just our little family in the house."

His mother speaks now, "The last time we stayed at a hotel in LA your father got a rash from the scratchy blankets and I swear I saw cockroaches in the bathroom."

"You can stay at a different hotel this time." Charlotte politely suggests.

Cooper adds "Or you can wait until the baby's six weeks old and then stay with us, by then we should have the baby in a routine."

"My momma and brothers will be in town that weekend too for the baby's Christening." Charlotte holds her breath waiting for the response after she says it. Cooper does the same.

All they hear is a heavy sigh on the other end and then there's at least 30 seconds of awkward silence before Cooper asks, "Mom, are you still there?"

"I'm still here Cooper. I'm thinking."

"And…" Cooper asks taking a deep breath, "Are you coming to the Christening?"

"I don't see as if I have a choice, you're hell bent on not considering what I want for this child, first with picking out a name and now with what religion you raise the baby." As soon as it's out of her mouth Mary Freedman realizes it was the wrong thing to say if she wants to keep peace with her daughter in law.

Cooper tries to calm his mother, "We're going to introduce the baby to _both_ of our cultures, mom. I'll raise the baby the way I was raised and Charlotte will teach her what she knows. I'll teach her about Passover and Chanukah and Charlotte will celebrate Christmas and Easter with her. It'll be great for the kid , she'll have double the holidays….."

"Cooper, stop talking a minute." His mother interrupts and Charlotte and Cooper look at each other. Charlotte bites her lip and Cooper puts his hand to his head. "Your father and I will be at the Christening. If your cousin Ben grew up with two different religions and he turned out okay this baby can too. Did you tell Charlotte, Ben's a top heart surgeon in New York?" And according to Aunt Flo he's quite successful. He has a loft in Manhattan and he just bought a second house in the Hamptons….."

"That's great mom." Cooper interrupts his mother and rolls his eyes at Charlotte. "I see aunt Flo's been bragging again."

His mother tells him, "That's fine because I can brag about my new granddaughter soon and I plan to. Flo doesn't have any grandchildren yet. Did you and Charlotte pick out a name yet? When I tell people about her it'd be nice if she had a name."

"Not yet." Charlotte answers. "Cooper and I will start the process of choosing a name this week."

"Call me as soon as you decide, Charlotte."

"I will."

"If there's nothing else I'm going to hang up. There's a good Hallmark movie coming on at nine."

"Goodbye," Charlotte and Cooper say in unison.

"Goodbye kids, I love you." Mary Freedman says before hanging up.

After they hang up Charlotte asks, "So ya' still feeling guilty?"

"A little bit," he tells her placing his hand on her knee.

"Why?" Charlotte furrows her brow at him. "I thought it went well."

"I know my mother, she's only pretending to be happy. I bet she's sitting there crying her eyes out now."

Charlotte elbows him. "She's all excited about watching a Hallmark movie Cooper. She's not crying her eyes out yet, give her time and the movie will have her crying."

Cooper laughs, "He turns on the TV with the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything but Hallmark," she tells him and then, "Tomorrow I have to call my mother and give _her_ the news she's staying at a hotel when this baby's born."

"We'll do it together." Cooper smiles and flips the channels.

This married thing isn't so bad Charlotte thinks as she falls asleep next to him on the sofa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Can't Get To Sleep Tonight**

* * *

><p>It's eleven pm. Charlotte can't sleep so she sits up in bed and turns on the bedside lamp. She clicks it on to dim and opens her book, shifting the lamp so it shines on the page she left off on about seven minutes ago before she tried to go to sleep. It only takes a minute for Cooper to hear her stirring. He turns over and asks, "Can't sleep again?"<p>

"Baby's kicking too much again tonight," she informs him.

Cooper places his hand on her six month old baby bump and holds it there waiting. He feels the movement going on below. "That's truly amazing. You're so lucky." He sighs.

Charlotte's eyes peek over her book at him. "You care to tell me how I'm lucky to be kept up all night by a tiny monkey doing somersaults in my belly?"

He looks up at her. "I'm jealous, it's amazing that you're able to grow a life in your body. It's mind blowing, there's a real live human growing inside of you." Cooper pulls up her t-shirt, well really his t-shirt cuz none of hers fit anymore and he kisses her belly.

She jokes, "I could refer you for a sex change if you want."

"That's okay I'll stick with the parts my momma gave me." He smiles.

Charlotte puts her book down and joins him rubbing her belly. Her hand maneuvers around his. "All day long she's pretty quiet but as soon as I get in bed the gymanstics begin."

Cooper explains, "When you're walking around all day it must rock her to sleep. When you're in bed and quiet she wakes up."

"We better change her schedule or she's going to be nocturnal and keep us both up all night after she's born." Their hands collide as they rub her belly.

Cooper raises up his eyebrows, "I know a way we can rock her back to sleep." It's been amonth since his heart attack and they haven't been intimate since. The evening of his heart attack in the medical records department was the first time they had sex since Charlotte's coma. Yhey've had sex once in four and a half months and Cooper's starving for it now.

"Not tonight." Charlotte pats his hand with hers over her swollen belly. Truth be told, she's starved for it as much as he is. She's still in the second trimester and her libido is running high. She's aware in the third trimester she'll probably be too tired and uncomfortable to enjoy sex.

"Why not?" Cooper makes a boo boo face to gain sympathy.

Charlotte brushes his hand off her belly and pulls her shirt back down. "Not tonight." She tells him again.

"What did I do?" Cooper asks rolling on to his back.

"Nothing Cooper, I'm just not in the mood." She lies to him.

"Oh," Cooper rolls onto his side with his back to her now.

She looks over at him as he gathers up some of his own belly fat and squeezes.

She grimaces, "What in the world are you doing over there?"

"Seeing how much more weight I need to lose." Cooper's lost five pounds since his heart attack last month in addition to losing all the weight he gained eating fast food for the two months Charlotte was in the hospital. He's been eating right and started going back to the gym. "You won't have sex with me because you think I'm fat." He tells her rolling back over to the other side so he's facing her again.

"You sound like a woman Cooper! I'm the one who should be thinking like that, not you."

"You're a hot pregnant woman and I'm a blob of fat."

"Cooper, you look awesome. You've lost weight and gained muscle." She reaches across and squeezes his bicep. "_You are hot!"_

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" He asks softly and he's breaking her down. She scoots down in bed next to him so she's lying face to face with him.

"I _do_ want to be with you, real bad" She kisses his lips and runs her hand across his abdomen.

"Yeah?" He quirks ans eyebrow.

"Yeah." She smiles pulling up his shirt and running her hand back and forth over his abdomen, just above the wasitband of his boxer briefs.

His lips brush against her skin as they make their way down her collar bone. He pulls her shirt off and then his. She's not wearing a bra and she can feel his breath on her breasts.

She reaches into his boxer briefs. He purrs in approval and moves his lips back up to hers. His tongue finds hers and they kiss deep. Her pulse is racing now and she gets a tingling sensation over her body.

He pulls her in as tight as he can pressing up against her.

She pumps him and feels his heart racing through his chest pounding against her chest the more she pumps. He's purring loud now and sucking on her neck but all she can focus on is his heartbeat.

Lub... dup... lub... dup... pounding through his chest against hers. She feels his heart rate getting faster and faster as she pumps his hard muscle. Her heart sinks into her stomach and she stops.

She lets go of him and rolls onto her back. "We can't do this." She breathes out.

He's damn near shocked. "Are you okay? Did I do something to hurt you?" He asks concerned.

"It's your heart. It's beating fast." She tells him while lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

He rolls onto his back now. "I hope so. It means I'm alive."

She rests her hands on her belly, still looking at the ceiling. "I thought you migh have another heart attack."

Cooper sighs, "Charlotte, I'm fine."

"I swear Cooper, if you croak on me and leave me alone to raise this child, I'll..."

He laughs, "What will you do to me if I'm already dead?"

"It's not funny, I'm serious, Cooper."

"Charlotte, I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." He grasps her hand.

"You better not." She settles back in next to him. He drapes his arm across her swollen belly and she nuzzles her nose into his neck."

He can feel the baby move against his arm draped over her belly. "Someone's doing somersaults again."

"I can feel it." She whispers back to him.

"Char?" He asks just above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" She's tired now.

"What will it take to convince you I'm okay?" He waits for an answer.

She thinks for a minute. "I don't know." The truth is she has flashbacks of his heart attack everytime she even thinks about having sex with him.

He groans quietly to himself worrying they may never have sex again at this rate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Thanks for all the name suggestions. I already have a name chosen. It isn't any of the names you guys have suggested, sorry! The name will be revealed in chapter 23 and the special nickname it will be shortened to will be revealed in Chapter 24! Not too far to go!_**

**_Thanks for reading/reviewing! =)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A Fly On The Wall**

* * *

><p>Cooper knocks on the door of Sheldon Wallace's new office. "Come in." The shrink calls out.<p>

Cooper frolicks in and plops himself down on the couch. He looks around at the bird theme Sheldon has chosen for the decor. He wonders to himself what would make Sheldon think crazy people want to look at Blackbirds, some even look like bats to him. He turns himself back around to Sheldon, "You got a thing for birds, huh?" There's a hint of mocking in his voice.

"I like them, yes." Sheldon wonders what Cooper is doing here. "I'm sure you didn't come to look at my birds. What can I do for you Cooper?"

"I need sex!" Cooper's being flat out open and honest.

"I hear that," Sheldon's brow goes up.

"Charlotte and I haven't had sex since you walked in on us in medical records."

***** _Charlotte King needs to talk to Sheldon, she's about to knock on his door when she notices it's open halfway. She hears Sheldon say:_**

"Well, Charlotte's getting further along with the pregnancy. Some women are uncomfortable with sex during pregnancy, they worry about their self image..."

Cooper interrupts, "No that's not it, Charlotte knows I think she's sexy."

_*******-**Charlotte stands behind the open door and listens-**_

Sheldon suggests, "Maybe she doesn't have the physical desire from the burden of being pregnant."

"I wouldn't be here talking to you if I thought Charlotte didn't want to have sex because she was uncomfortable. I know she wants it just as much as me, I know my wife." Cooper readjusts himself on the couch.

_*** **Charlotte's outside clenching her teeth now. Cooper better not tell Sheldon anymore about their love life if he wants to be able to make more babies some day.**_

"I'm not following Cooper, if you want sex and Charlotte wants sex what's the problem?"

Cooper continues, "She's afraid I'm going to have a heart attack and croak on top of her."

"Ahh," Sheldon readjusts himself in his chair. "Well you can understand that. It did almost happen."

"I get that she's scared but I'm doing everything right. I'm working out. I weigh five pounds less now than when we were married. I'm eating all this healthy crap, I haven't had a cheeseburger in months. How do I convince her I'm not going to croak on top of her?"

_*******-**Charlotte listens and thinks she should be the one on Sheldon's couch trying to figure this out.**_

Sheldon offers his wisdom, "She's scared Cooper, give her time. She'll come around."

"When? She's due to have the baby soon. Once the baby's here we'll be too exhausted with nightly feedings and all. So when am I going to have sex again? In two or three years?" Cooper's clearly frustrated.

"You seem to be making a mountain out of a mole hill. Have you tried talking to Charlotte about it?

"Yes. She shuts me down!"

**_Charlotte thinks about joining Cooper on Sheldon's couch and discussing it but she likes being a fly on the wall better._**

Sheldon adds, "Well, we all know Charlotte has never been much of a talker."

**_*** Charlotte grimaces at that comment. She's been tryin hard to open up and she feels she's made heaps of progress. What would Sheldon know about it anyway, she thinks._**

Cooper tells Sheldon, "Charlotte's become much better with opening up this past year and a half."

**_***A Knot loosens up in Charlotte's stomach to hear Cooper say that. It's a huge relief he appreciates she's tryin'._**

Sheldon advises, "You need to ask yourself why Charlotte's not working with you to find a solution to this sex issue."

Cooper responds, "If I knew that, would I be sitting here with Batman?" Cooper gestures to the bat type birds adorning the border of Sheldon's office.

*****_Charlotte laughs and right away she knows she's gone and blown her cover. Sheldon looks up. He can see her standing near the half open door from his vantage point. She smiles then puts her finger to her mouth suggesting he doesn't give her away,_**

"What was that?" Cooper turns his head toward the door, while Charlotte scurries away.

Sheldon thinks quick, "That was my next patient, they must have realized I had someone on the couch and ran off." He covers for Charlotte.

Cooper gets up to leave, "I know you have _real_ patients waiting, I'd say thank you for your help but you didn't."

"You'll realize you're a _real_ patient when you get my bill in the mail." Sheldon grins and he guesses Cooper's problem will be resolved fairly soon since Charlotte was listening.

As Cooper walks out of Sheldon's office he remarks, "I'd re-think the bird decor if I was you, bats and crazies don't mesh well."

"They're not bats Cooper, they're Blackbirds. 'Blackbird' is my favorite Beatles song. I find it to be quite therapeutic." Sheldon reveals.

"They look like bats to me," Cooper smirks as he leaves Sheldon's office. "Goodbye Batman."

Sheldon shakes his head in frustration and watches as Cooper walks towards his own office. Once inside Cooper finds a note on his desk. ***_Meet me in my office at St. Ambrose at noon. You bring the lunch and I'll take care of dessert and don't be late... I'm starvin'-C*_**

* * *

><p><strong>I love all reviews! <strong>

**Give me some feedback! Please.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N This chapter contains adult material, read at your own discretion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**A Nice Surprise**

* * *

><p>It's five minutes before noon. Cooper knocks on the door of Charlotte's office with two salads he prepared at the grocery store's salad bar. He prepared a Cobb salad for Charlotte just how she likes it and for himself mostly lettuce and veggies with low fat ranch dressing. He wants to lose a few more pounds to convince Charlotte he's not going to croak of a heart attack any minute. She doesn't answer so he opens the door and goes in. She's not there but she left him a note.<p>

_*Meet me in the conference room on the fourth floor. Don't forget the lunch-I'm starving.*_

Cooper guesses she had a meeting on the fourth floor that ran late. He pushes the button for the elevator. He rides it up to the fourth floor where the cardiac icu is located. He walks past his doctor's office and passes the hospital room he was a patient in before he reaches the hallway where the conference room is located. It's down a hallway of vacant rooms getting ready to be refurbished. He knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Cooper compliments her. "Someone looks pretty this afternoon." He makes his way over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She's wearing a short red dress and despite her six month pregnant belly, she's as sexy as ever. He thinks her makeup is done a little heavy for a work day, but he can't say it doesn't make him want to do naughty things to her. But he knows that's not happening anytime soon. She has her hair down which catches his attention. She's always careful to wear it up at work especially since she got the lcurly hair extentions last month. He looks around the empty room. "Why are we eating here instead of you office?"

"I booked the room for a two hour meetin' and we have one hour left. Now hand me my salad I'm starvin'" Charlotte reaches for the plastic grocery bag.

Cooper hands it to her, "I still don't get why we're eating lunch here instead of your office. " He sits down to eat.

"Bigger table than the desk in my office." She can't fathom the idea of getting intimate in her office since that dreadful Halloween night a year and a half ago.

"You've never had a problem eating at your desk before." He opens his salad and then looks up. "That's weird, someone taped black construction paper on the window of the door."

Charlotte did it before he got there "It's for privacy. The cardiac doctors use this room for meetings and we're doing construction down this wing."

"No wonder it's so quiet down this hall." Cooper puts a forkful of salad in his mouth.

"It's just you and me." Charlotte grins and picks up the bottle of lemonade Cooper brought along for lunch.

Cooper raises his bottle of lemonade, "To you and me." They clink glasses and drink.

"Just you and me." Charlotte tries to give him a hint of what she has planned.

He swallows a forkful of salad and asks, "How was your appointment with Addison this morning?"

"It went well. It was just a routine sixth month check up. She did another ultrasound just to check how _Tweety's_ developing."

"And?"

"And everything looks normal. Here, she printed us a new picture." She reaches over for her purse and pulls out the ultrasound photo.

Cooper waits for her to hand him the photo. "I wish I could have gone but I had patients all morning and I stopped to talk to Sheldon."

"Here Coop!" She hands him the picture. "I think she's going to look like you, she has your mouth." She says that to get him to look at the baby's mouth.

Cooper looks. "Oh My God Charlotte! She's sucking her thumb!"

Charlotte corrects, "It's not her thumb. It's one of her fingers she's sucking on, Addison and I couldn't agree on which one the way she has her hand pressed up against her mouth."

"She's adorable,"Cooper's excited. "She's the cutest baby...EVER!

"You sure you're not a bit prejudiced about that?" Charlotte says before putting a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Not a chance, look at that face, look at her sucking her fingers." Cooper can't take his eyes off the picture.

"Mmm Hmm," Charlotte glances at the picture again quick while eating her salad, she watches Cooper holding the picture. She can't wait to watch him hold the baby for the first time.

Cooper suggests, "We're going to have to give her a name soon. We can't call her tweety forever."

"I was thinking about Savannah or Virginia or even Alexandria. What do you think?

"I like Alexandria" Cooper looks at the picture, " We can call her Alex... Allie...or... Andria... Yeah, I like it."

"Then it's Alexandria for now, we can always change it again before she's born. "

"Let's stick with Alexandria, I like it." .

"Oh!" Charlotte puts her hand on her belly. "_Alexandria _is kicking up a storm, she must not like the salad."

"Can't blame her, she's probably just as sick of salad as I am." Cooper puts his hand over her belly feeling for a kick.

After he's satisfied with Alexandria's kicking, he gets up to throw the empty salad containers in the trash. Charlotte locks the office door behind Cooper's back and then perches herself on the edge of the long conference table. "I brought desert" she tells him."

"No dessert for me." He says patting his belly. "I'm cutting down on the sweets."

"She pulls a can of whip cream and a container of fresh strawberries out from a bag on the chair next to her. Are you in the mood for this?" She holds up the sweets to show him.

He's still doesn't get it, "I'll taste a strawberry but I'll pass on the whip cream." He reaches for a strawberry.

She grabs the strawberry before he has a chance. She presses it to his lips with her fingers. He parts his lips and takes a bite of it while she picks up the can of whip cream. She shakes it and sprays it on her neck. "Can I tempt you with some whip cream?" She asks and now he gets it.

"Sure," he gives her a wicked grin and licks the whip cream off her neck.

He's a little nervous. He thinks about the last time they had sex and how it triggered his heart attack. It suddenly dawns on him why she picked the conference room in the cardiac care wing to do this. The cardiac experts, drugs and equipment are a stones throw away if need be. This is the safest place for them to do it, if they want to try.

"Cooper..." she whispers his name. He looks up and can tell she's more nervous about this than he is.

He can't believe after a month of celibacy and yearning for her this is finally going to happen. "This is a nice after lunch surprise." He looks at her.

She locks eyes with him "Cooper?" She swallows "You have to promise me you'll stop if it gets to be too much."

"Promise-" he answers, but before he gets to finish her mouth is on his kissing him hungrily.

She yanks his shirt off over his head and unfastens his belt in a hurry. Geez, she's eager, he thinks, but so is he.

He unzips her dress and she yanks it off while he unclasps her bra. Her bra falls to the ground when she bends down to grab the whip cream bottle. She sprays his chest first and then her own.

She's goes first, licking and sucking the whip cream off his body while he groans and swirls a design on her breast with his finger.

When she's satisfied she licked all the whip cream off she looks up. It's his turn now. He makes more designs in the whip cream using his tongue licking and nipping at her breasts.

She reaches into his black boxer briefs fondling and stroking him until she hears him groan. She's wearing a naughty grin on her face.

She knows they're getting close to the point of no return, so she asks him if he's feeling okay. He sighs, why does she have to remind him, he's nervous about it enough as it is.

"I'm okay." He assures her whispering in her ear and then mouths his way down her neck again. His mouth licks and nips all the way down until he stops and focuses on her right breast. He latches on to the stiff pointy tip. He sucks and slurps it. His finger is making swirls over her lady part down below and she can't take much more. She feels hormones being released when a strong throbbing sensation overpowers her between her legs. She needs him now before it's too late.

"I need you, NOW COOPER!" She emphasizes in his ear and pulls him tight against her. They fall back onto the table together, him on top of her. He works fast pulling down her panties, exposing her. He cups her between the legs and tickles her gently the way she likes it. She yips in delight. He slips one finger inside her and then another and another wiggling them and she feels a strong twitching go off. She moans hungrily into his neck and he chuckles.

"NOW COOP! NOW!

He obeys hastily and replaces his fingers with his hard muscle while she wraps her legs tight around his waist. She's already throbbing fiercly between her legs before he starts pumping in and out of her. "Cooper...Cooper" She breathes his name into his neck. She feels good..sooo good as her lady part pulsates strong against his man part. The pulsating keeps getting stronger and stronger. She can't stop moaning into his neck. She feels her waves crashing strong and hard against his man muscle and hears him groaning in delight. She expects the waves to lighten up but instead they keep coming stronger and more powerful than she's ever felt in her life.

They get more intense and her whole body quivers. She can feel the waves engulfing him, pulling him further and further into her ocean and not letting him out. He's moaning and groaning. She knows she can't scream so she bites hard into his neck. Her waves are crashing hard against him. They're not stopping. Her lady part is throbbing something fierce.

He's breathing hard and grunting as he pumps into her. When he finally squirts his hot liquid into her, she chomps into his neck. The waves finally reach their highest peak and a tidal wave rushes through her. She clenches his thighs tight and grinds into him as hard as she can. She holds him in that position until the waves finally start to subside. She melts into the desk in awe.

"Did you feel that" She asks him breathing heavy.

"Yeah." He chuckles hugging her tight. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure."

He grins."You were sucking me in like a powerful vacuum."

"Sorry."

"No, it was intense, better than ever." He breathes heavily.

"It kept getting stronger and stronger." She's feeling breathless.

He's smiling. "You were like a super human, trying to capture me and suck me in."

She snickers and rubs his back. "It was a never ending orgasm. It must be from the pregnancy hormones."

"We gotta do it more often while you're pregnant." He squeezes her butt playfully.

"There _are_ perks to being pregnant." She nips his neck again. "I feel sooo good."

"We'll have to make sure you stay pregnant for what...say the next ten years." He chuckles.

"Watch what you wish for. If I could have orgasms like that for the next ten years I may just agree to it." She licks her lips.

He rubs her belly gently and kisses it. "How'd Alexandria do with it?"

"I think we rocked her to sleep." Charlotte answers as she tries to sit up.

Cooper lends a hand to help her up. "Ah!" He's wearing a sly grin, "Looks like mommy and daddy have to get naughty more often."

"I'm gonna need you tonight if she's doin' her kicking exercises again."

"Anytime you need me..." He winks and they both get dressed.

After Cooper's satisfied he looks okay and Charlotte's satisfied she put her dress back on the right way, Cooper pulls her in to a hug and gives her soft kiss on the lips. "You ready for to go round two?" She teases.

"I just wanted to thank you for this nice surprise." He tells her while they hug a minute and then gather up their whip cream and strawberries before leaving.

Cooper's elated he can't wait to tell Sheldon, he thinks. Well, maybe not, he thinks again.

* * *

><p><em>So, did y'all like this chapter?<em>

_Do you like the name Alexandria?_

_Nickname revealed next chapter._

_Please review and tell me._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Old Friends and New Surprises**

* * *

><p>Cooper's on the phone, sitting out on his bluestone patio, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The doorbell rings. "I have to hang up Terry, someone's at the door but I'll call you back as soon as I have Charlotte's approval." Cooper struts through the house until he reaches the two story grand foyer and opens the front door.<p>

"Hey stranger," Violet greets, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before she walks in the door with an armful of baby supplies. "Beautiful house Cooper, beautiful." She scans the large house with her eyes.

Cooper smiles and agrees, "Charlotte and I like it."

"One question," Violet looks back studying the front door before he closes it. "Why is your front door wrapped in silver paper with a ridiculously large purple bow?"

He smiles. "It's a surprise for Charlotte."

Violet's mouth drops open. "Did you buy her the house, Cooper?"

"Not yet, I don't dare sign any papers without Charlotte's approval." Cooper continues, "but I got the owners to come down on the asking price and as long as Charlotte agrees to it, this baby's ours" Cooper rubs his hands together

"Do you think Charlotte will agree to sign the papers?" Violet drops the baby supplies down on the couch.

"No doubt about it, she loves this place."

"Can't say I blame her." Violet moves into the kitchen and peers out the huge window at the Pacific Ocean.

Cooper joins her by the kitchen window. "I can't believe this is the first time you've seen it. We've been renting it for almost two months."

"I wasn't invited."

Cooper scoffs, "Since when does a BFF need an invitation?"

Violet sighs. "I thought you were still mad at me for telling your parents about Charlotte."

Cooper hesitiates and answers honestly. "I _was_ angry you told them Charlotte was pregnant. I love you Violet but you crossed the line."

Violet explains, " I thought I was doing a good thing. You were alone and hurting." Violet continues, "And I wasn't able to be there for you with all the crap I was going through with Pete and trying to get the board to reinstate my license."

He hugs her. "It's alright, Vi. I understand why you did it, I just wish you hadn't."

"I won't do it again" She crosses her heart with her finger. "I swear."

He chuckles. "Come on I'll show you around."

He leads her into the living room. "This is where we _live_." Violet looks around. It's a large room with not much furniture, a sofa , coffee table, piano and a TV mounted to the wall. She likes the stone fireplace in the corner.

"Come on. I'll show you the upstairs." Cooper leads Violet up the extra wide staircase. "This is the room Danielle's going to stay in." He shows her a fifteen by fifteen foot empty room. "It's the smallest room in the house."

"I can't believe her grandmother was diagnosed with Parkinson's." Violet looks out the view from the big window window. "It's really generous of you and Charlotte to take her in for now."

Cooper nods, "Her grandmother would never allow her go into the system, so either we take her or the grandmother takes care of her and with Parkinson's-

Violet interrupts "Ooh Coop, that'd be dangerous."

Cooper shrugs, "I'm picking her up tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll find a good home for her soon." Violet assures him rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"I was planning to talk to Addison tomorrow to see if she has any infertile patients that might be interested in adopting her."

Violet suggests, "What about Addison?"

"I thought she's trying to have her own baby?" Cooper ushers Violet out of Danielle's room and into the room across the hall. This room is slightly bigger than the last but empty just the same. "This is going to be Andie's room." Cooper announces.

Violet steps into the room and heads for the window to check out the view, "Andie?" She questions.

"Didn't I tell you we picked out a name?" Cooper smiles proudly.

"No, you didn't. Andie's cute." Violet smiles.

"It's short for Alexandria." Cooper sits on the windowbench admiring the view with Violet. He continues, "In Charlotte's family they have a tradition of naming the girls after southern cities, her mother is Augusta-"

Violet blurts out "Augusta, Georgia, the capitol."

"Right. And Charlotte is-"

Violet raises her finger up. "Charlotte, North Carolina."

Cooper chuckles. "You know your geography."

"So, what's the attachment to Alexandria, Virginia?" Violet asks.

"There is none. We were throwing around names of cities and decided on Alexandria." Cooper tells.

"Interesting way to choose a name. Wish my family followed some traditions." Violet slaps his arm like she came up with a brilliant idea. " Ya know. I'm going to start some traditions for Lucas."

Cooper rolls his eyes then tells her, "when Augusta first told me about this tradition I cringed, but I love the name Alexandria."

Violet suggests, "there's so many ways you can shorten it, Alex... Allie... Andria-"

Cooper blurts out, "and Andie, actually my mother suggested it when I told her the name. She thought it would be an honor to call her Andie, for short, after my brother."

Violet smiles. "So you can keep everyone happy?"

Cooper sighs. "I'm relieved my mother loves the name, now I don't have to hear her go on forever about not having a say in it."

"How does Charlotte feel about naming the baby after your dead brother?"

"She wants to call her Allie for short."

"You two better agree, you only have two months left before Andie _or_ Allie's here." Violet advises.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cooper asks.

Violet grins, "You know me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cooper chuckles.

Violet elbows him in the ribs, "Tell me."

Cooper speaks in a hushed voice as if he's telling a secret, even though it's just the two of them in the house. "The other night after Charlotte got out of the shower, I heard her talking to the baby, she was calling her Andie, of course she had no idea I was listening."

"Looks like it's Andie for the win." Violet high fives him.

They hear the front door open and go to greet Charlotte. "Hey stranger!" Violet calls out from the top of the steps.

"Hey yourself!" A seven month pregnant Charlotte looks up and shouts back to Violet.

Cooper chimes in, "I was just taking Violet on a tour of the house."

"The house is gorgeous, Charlotte." Violet adds.

"Anyone care to tell me why there's wrapping paper and a huge bow on the door?" Charlotte shoots daggers at Cooper, "You didn't go and buy this house without me, did you?"

Violet gives Cooper a quick peck on the cheek " Bye friend, that's my cue to go." She hurries down the steps, passing by Charlotte who's still looking at her front door wrapped up like a gift. "Bye Charlotte." She scurries away.

Cooper trots down the steps and greets her with a quick kiss on the lips. "No, I didn't buy it." Charlotte's face drops and Cooper notices before saying, "_but,_ I did get the owners to come down in the price, all we have to do is sign the papers and it's ours."

Charlotte beams a radiant smile before kissing him.

After the kiss, Cooper tells her, ""You drive me nuts, woman."

"Why?" Charlotte feigns innocence.

"When you came in the door you were mad because you thought I bought the house, and now you're beaming about it." He also thinks about her calling the baby Andie in private but that she's not willing to admit she likes the nickname.

Charlotte corrects, "It's not that I didn't want to buy the house, I didn't want _you_ to buy the house _without_ me. We're married now, we're supposed to decide these things together-"

Cooper interrupts. "Which is precisely _why_ I waited for you before signing the papers but we do have an appointment with the real estate lawyer in the morning."

Charlotte inhales the air. "What's that smell?"

"It's dinner, since we can't go out for drinks I made surf and turf tonight to celebrate. How does filet mignon and lobster sound? And I made you a huge salad with balsamic vinegar splashed over it."

"I knew there had to be a good reason for marrying you." She teases and gives him a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! =)<strong>

_**A/N- I know some of you love the name and others aren't crazy about it. When it comes to names, I think it's impossible to make everyone happy. I picked Alexandria since it's a city in the south just like Charlotte and Augusta are cities in the south. I have a feeling it's another one of the King family tradtions like the 100 year old wedding dress. I also like that it can be shortened to Andie. It gives it special meaning on account of Cooper's brother Andy who passed away. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Bad Lobster**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte's up and ready to leave for work, she's feeling queasy but blames it on the pregnancy and over doin' it last night on the lobster. It's almost 7am and she's waiting on Cooper to drive into work with her.<p>

"Coop!" She shouts up the stairs, "we gotta leave now, 'fore we're late for the office!" She gets no response so she climbs the stairs shouting to him. "Coop, we can't afford to be late! We have an appointment with the real estate lawyer after the mornin' meeting and then we have to get back to the office for patients." She opens the door and Cooper's still lying in bed.

Cooper's completely out of commission. He made it through his shower and just started to get dressed when he had to lay down to keep the room from spinning. "You'll have to go without me, Chief."

Charlotte hurries over to his side, "What's the matter?" She worries. "Is it your heart?"

"No, it's my stomach, this time." He groans. The pit of his stomach twists in knots as waves of nausea wash over him.

"I'm not feeling too good myself." She plops down on the bed next to him.

He can't remember the last time he'd felt this violently ill. He's holding his stomach. "Not feeling too good is an understatement."

Charlotte lies down next to him, "You think the lobster was bad?"

He does and thinking about the lobster makes him want to hurl again. He has just enough time to make a mad dash for the bathroom before an intense wave of nausea has him splattering last nights lobster and filet mignon dinner into the toilet.

Charlotte follows him into the bathroom and starts to rub his back when it hit's her. She spins herself around just in time to upchuck in the bathtub.

After his first bout of nausea has worn off Cooper crawls on all fours over to Charlotte still upchucking in the tub. "It's safe to say it was the lobster."

Charlotte turns to look at him, her brow sweating, "I'm gonna kill you for this," before upchucking more chunks of lobster mixed with pieces of salad.

Cooper agrees. "Please. Put me out of my misery." He flops himself down belly up on the cold bathroom floor with both hands resting on his abdomen.

"I don't think I can ever eat salad again." Charlotte scowls at the remnants of last nights dinner in the bathtub and lies down next to him resting her head on his chest.

"I don't think I'll ever eat _lobster_ again." He complains. This cycle continues for both of them over the next three hours; periods of violent vomiting and retching alternating with catnaps in between on the bathroom floor.

After three and a half hours they aren't alone anymore. Someone's rubbing gentle circles into Cooper's back, he looks up expecting Charlotte but it's Violet. Addison's checking on a dehydrated Charlotte.

"How did you know?" Cooper asks, his voice weak from three straight hours of this.

"We were worried when neither one of you showed up for work this morning and we couldn't reach you by phone." Violet explains, "I hope you don't mind we used the key you gave me yesterday to get in."

Addison announces, "I'm going to admit Charlotte for IV fluids, she's dehydrated which means so is the baby."

Cooper groans. "Mind if I stay here? I don't think I could make the car ride without hurling again."

"You could use some IV fluid yourself, bud." Violet lends him a hand helping him stand up.

At the hospital, Addison performs another utrasound to check on the baby while Cooper sleeps in the hospital bed beside Charlotte's. The waves of nausea have passed for Charlotte and the IV fluid perks her up. Charlotte looks at the monitor.

Addison talks quietly so as not to wake up Cooper. "Everything looks great, two more months and _Tweety_ will be born."

"You mean Allie, we decided on a name for her, it's going to be Alexandria, Allie for short." Charlotte informs Addison.

"I like it." Addie cleans the sonogram gel off of her.

Violet knocks and enters the room. "How are you?"

"Charlotte's much better." Addie answers. "I just did an ultrasound. Coop's still wiped out."

"How'd the ultrasound go? Violet asks. "Is Andie okay?"

"Andie?" Addie furrows her brow.

Charlotte tells them quietly, "that's what Cooper and his mother are callin' her for short but not me, right Allie-Oops." Charlotte looks down at her belly rubbing it.

Addison laughs. "I've got other patients to see, tell Cooper I hope he feels better."

"You really don't like-Andie?" Violet asks.

"You do?"

"I think it's cute."

"Figures you _would_ take Cooper's side." Charlotte grumps.

Violet sighs. "It's special to Cooper and his mother." Violet stands bat for her sick, sleepy friend in the next bed.

"It's not about pleasin' Cooper's mother. This is _my _baby_."_ Charlotte rubs her belly.

Violet corrects, "It's_ your_ baby together and her official name will be Alexandria like _your_ mother wanted, you might want to consider compomising, Charlotte."

Charlotte just looks at Violet. Cooper's BFF makes her think about it.

"I have to go now. Tell Cooper I stopped by when he wakes up."

Charlotte looks over at a sleeping Cooper, then she goes about making some morning phone calls, apologizing to the real estate lawyer for the no show and rescheduling. She calls the office to reschedule all her appointments she missed when she didn't show up for work. She calls Danielle's grandmother, last, to tell her they won't be picking Danielle up today as planned.

A few minutes later Cooper wakes up feeling like a new man. He sits up in his hospital bed and stretches.

Charlotte looks over at him, "Hey Coop. How ya' feelin'?"

"Much better," he tells her, "sorry about the lobster."

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"How'd the baby handle all the upchucking?"

Charlotte answers casually, "_Andie_ did just fine, she's a tough little buggar." She pats her belly.

Cooper grins from ear to ear. "Just like her momma."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N - Hope you guys are in the mood for something light and fluffy today!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**The Shower**

* * *

><p>Violet and Addison pull up in front of Charlotte and Cooper's house.<p>

"Okay, just to be sure we got our stories straight, tell me one more time what you're supposed to say to Charlotte?" Violet drills Addison for the third time on the drive over.

"I'm supposed to pretend I'm interested in adopting Danielle and I want to spend some time with her." Addison doesn't tell Violet but this is not just a ruse to get Charlotte out of the house so Violet can help Cooper decorate for the shower. Addison has a vested interest in this lunch date with Charlotte and baby Danielle.

"You go knock on the door and get Charlotte. I'll run around back and hide." Violet scurries off for the backyard.

Addison knocks and Charltotte answers holding Danielle. Charlotte practically shoves the baby into Addison's arms right away. Addison's surprised

"What?" Charlotte says, "if you really want to adopt the rugrat you better get used to her. Charlotte walks out the door and heads in the direction of the backyard.

"No Charlotte!" Addison shouts.

"What Montgomery?"

"Why are you going that way? We're taking my car" Addison doesn't want her to spot Violet in the back.

"I need to grab her car seat from Cooper's car." Charlotte explains as she walks to the garage at the rear of the property.

Addison calls after her. "We don't need it. Sam lent me one that he had for Olivia."

"Well, Aren't you prepared?" Charlotte drawls sarcastically.

Addison buckles Danielle into the car seat and the two ladies head to the In-N- Out Burger for lunch. "You're really in the mood for a burger, Charlotte?"

"Dyin' for one. Cooper's gotta watch now. He can't eat too much red meat on account of his high cholesterol. I gotta go for it when he's not around."

Addison drives and asks, "Cooper inherited the high cholesterol from his birth parents?"

"That's usually the way." Charlotte quirks an eyebrow.

Addison rolls her eyes. "I mean he knows for sure it's hereditary?"

"He went for tests after his heart attack. His body makes more cholesterol than it should. It's a genetic thing." Chatlotte adds, "all these years of him not knowing and eating all those hamburgers and fries he likes caused it to bulid up and contributed to his heart attack."

"It's a shame, he could've prevented it if he knew." Addison comments.

"He knows now. He's on meds, watching his diet." Charlotte nods. "He's fine now." She tries to convince herself.

"If I adopt Danielle, I'll need to get a full family history." Addison thinks out loud.

Charlotte's surprised. "You serious about adopting Danielle?" She drawls.

Charlotte's no dummy. She has her suspicions this is a ruse to get her out of the house once Cooper insisted _she_ be the one to go out to lunch with Addison and Danielle. In all the years Charlotte's known Addison the two of them never have never gone out to lunch together unless it was to consult about a patient.

"Yes," Addison looks at Danielle in the rear view mirror. The baby's cooing and pointing her finger out the window. "She needs a mommy and I need a baby."

Charlotte nods. "Perfect." She thinks about how she never considered having a child until she met Cooper and then it happened so easy for her as soon as she went off the pill. "Funny how things work out." Charlotte says allowed.

"What do you mean?" Addison asks as they pull up to the In-N-Out burger.

"Good timing, is all. Good timing for you and Danielle." Charlotte says as she steps out of the car.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Charlotte" Addison takes Danielle out of the car seat and kisses the baby's cheek as she points and babbles.

The two woman talk about Danielle over burgers and salads until Addison's phone beeps with a text from Violet. "We're ready."

Charlotte's feeling guilty for feeling let down. She thought they were all planning a shower for her. Now she's sure Addison _is_ serious about adopting Danielle. What a fool she is to think that anyone would give _her _a shower; the woman they all knew never even wanted a baby. She wollows in self pity while finishing her burger.

After they're done eating the women drive home with a sleeping Danielle in the back. As they pull up to Charlotte's street she looks for familiar cars parked along the road; there's not a one. She opens the front door of her house and is truly surprised now to be surrounded by pink balloons and streamers and the work gang hollering "SURPRISE." She was starting to think she didn't have any true friends of her own, but as the years had gone on, the people at work slowly became something like friends to her. She always thought that was on account of Cooper. She thought if her and Cooper were ever to break up he would keep all the friends just like Billy did when her first marraige ended. But this feels different. Everyone seems to genuinley be there for her and Cooper both.

Cooper leads Charlotte to the sofa, while Violet brings over a tray of food. Pete offers to get her something to drink from the fridge.

"I feel like a queen." Charlotte looks at them feeling overwhelmed.

"You are the queen today." Sheldon smiles.

"Don't get used to it." Amelia swings a beer bottle around as she speaks, "Once that baby's born she's going to be the queen and you're back to peasant." She slurs and Sheldon escorts her down the hall to talk in private. The rest of them, Pete, Violet, Conor, Addison and Sam shake their heads.

"I'm surprised you invited her, Cooper?" Violet says quietly.

Cooper shrugs, "I'm letting it go. Today's all about Charlotte and Andie." Cooper kisses Charlotte on the lips and gets a response from the peanut gallery.

"Get a room!" Pete yells out, teasing them.

Sam laughs, "Now, we see how she ended up that way, hot lips."

"Go for it." Conor shouts out with a smile.

"Calm down guys!" Addison's holding Danielle, "We've got a little lady in the room." Danielle points at Pete ,"Goo-Gaa."

Pete talks to Danielle, "I've got a nice young man I can fix you up with." Pete sips his beer. "Violet, where's Lucas?"

"He's taking a nap upstairs in Danielles' crib. He's so happy to be back in his old crib again." Violet takes a sip of Pete's beer.

"Ah, you're sleeping in my boys crib already. I knew it wouldn't be long." Pete jokes looking at Danielle but the joke is meant for the adults.

"You're a pig, Pete." Addison scowls.

"What? I was kidding, it's a party." Pete makes a sour face.

"It's still gross!" Addison carries Danielle off and sits on the sofa next to Charlotte and Cooper "I've made up my mind, I want to adopt her Cooper. Can you arrange for me to talk to her grandmother?"

"I'll call Robin, tomorrow." Cooper's relieved. He was hoping to find a good home for Danielle before Alexandria's born.

When the food's all finished, Violet starts to bring the gifts to Charlotte and Cooper to open. "This one's from Addison." Violet hands her a large robe box decorated in purple and pink shiny striped paper. There's a pink bunny rattle adorning the top of the box. Charlotte's not surprised to open it and find it filled with over a dozen designer baby girl outfits, shoes and hair bows.

Charlotte looks at Addison. "Must have cost you a fortune." Charlotte picks up each designer outfit to look at. "Thanks Montgomery, Alexandria will be the best dressed kid in LA "

When Amelia and Sheldon return to the room, Charlotte opens a spa package Amelia hands her with bath soaps, lotions and finally a gift certificate for a massage and facial.

Amelia tells her, "that's the best gift because it's for the mama. Someone's got to think of the mama." Amelia raises her bottle. "To my BFF!"

"Thank you for thinking of _me, _Amelia." Charlotte smiles politely and thinks she's gotta get that girl back to meetings, since the coma and being pregnant she's had so much on her own plate she's been neglecting their friendship. Amelia's in need of a good friend.

Charlotte opens another gift Violet hands her. "Her first baby doll?" Charlotte announces holding up the plastic doll wearing a green dress, Cooper roll his eyes.

"It's Ernesta." Violet says. "Well not the original, Cooper wore her out but this is the closest his mother could find. She wanted Andie to have the same type of doll."

"Isn't that special?" Charlotte drawls to Cooper and hands him *Ernesta the second* to hold.

"This one 's from me." Conor sips his beer and hands Charlotte a box wrapped in gold paper. He watches Charlotte open it. After she opens the box, Cooper reaches in and pulls out a purple wood letter A and then a blue letter X. There are ten letters all together in an assortment of colors.

"It spells out her name. I make them for all my friends when they have a baby." Conor takes another sip of beer.

"I didn't know you worked with wood." Addison tells Conor as she pulls a pink letter E out of the box. "It must have taken a long time to carve out all the letters and paint each of them."

"It's a hobby. I enjoy it." Conor sips her beer looking on as everyone grabs a letter out of the box and admires his work.

"Bet this is the longest name you had to make." Cooper comments. "You could've shortened it to Andie and been finished in half the time."Cooper suggests.

Charlotte tells Conor, "Thank you, I prefer that you did her full name." She turns to Cooper "We want the kid to know her real name."

The next gift is a big one. "It's from both Sam and I." Addison pulls the box closer to Charlotte.

Charlotte rips open the colorful wrapping paper, "A jogger stroller. Is that a hint Montgomery?" Charlotte pretends to be offended but then smiles. "Thank you."

"The next one is from Pete and I." Violet informs. Pete rolls in a beautiful white wicker bassinet with a huge pink ribbon adorning it. Inside it's filled with all sorts of baby goodies,newborn diapers, wipes, baby bath etc.

Charlotte's eyes begin to tear and she hugs Violet. "Thank you." Charlotte's touched that her work friends would do all this for her. A feeling comes over her that they're not just doing it for Cooper but that they genuinely care about her and it makes her want to cry for some reason, damn hormones, she thinks to herself and tries hard to contain the tears.

"Don't forget about my gift." Sheldon hands Charlotte an envelope. "It's a savings bond. I figured I'd give Alexandria a jump start on her college fund." Charlotte smiles and thanks him.

"I guess that's it." Violet says as she starts gathering up the wrapping paper.

"No," Cooper reaches in his pocket. "I have one more gift." He pulls out a box wrapped in pink paper and tied with a white bow.

Charlotte takes the box eagerly. She unties the bow quickly. She rips open the paper and takes the top off the box and stares at it.

"What is it?" Violet's impatient.

Sitting in the box is a beautiful gold neclkace in the shape of a little girl with diamond trim along the edges. The name Andie is engraved on the back.

"They couldn't fit Alexandria, it was too long, I hope that's okay." Cooper apologizes.

Charlotte's trying hard to fight back the tears now. She doesn't dare lose it in front of all her co-workers or friends, whatever they are. "It's beautiful, put it on me, Cooper." She leans foward so Cooper could fasten the necklace. Violet and Addison busy themselves cutting the cake while Charlotte rests her head on Cooper's shoulder enjoying the moment. She holds the necklace between her fingers and thinks how there would be three of them soon.

Hours later, after the shower's over and everyone's gone home Charlotte and Cooper take all the gifts up to the empty nursery. They stand by the window and watch the sun set. Cooper places his hand over her swollen belly. "She's kicking." He observes and tells her.

"She's must have a sugar high from that huge peice of shower cake Violet cut for me. I swear that woman wants to make me fat."

Cooper wraps his arms around her. "It's the first baby shower Violet ever threw, she wanted to make it special for you."

Charlotte leans against him. "And I appreciate that, I do. I know these people wouldn't give a lick about me if it wasn't for you."

"That's not true Char. They love you."

"Stop lyin' to my face." She playfully elbows him in the ribs.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Cooper complains.

"Just playin' with ya." She flirts.

"You play dirty. That hurt." He whines.

"Stop whinin' ya big baby." She turns to face him and rubs her hand gently along his face. "I hope this baby's going to be just like her daddy."

He rubs her swollen belly, "I hope she's ridiculously beautiful just like her mommy."

Charlotte grabs his hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

She leads him into the bedroom. "I can't think of a better way to end this day." She sits on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes.

Cooper smiles and sits on to the bed next to her, "I can kiss you now without an audience." He raises his eyebrows suggestively and grins.

"You better take advantage of it now cuz in two more months we're never gonna be alone again." Charlotte reminds.

He smiles at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review- This was a light and fun kind of chapter! Did y'all like it?<strong>

_**A/N- I have the next five chapters written already. I'll try to post one every other day. If you want the story to go on longer than five more chapters please let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing! =)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Nursery Days**

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful Sunday morning in LA, the sun is streaming through the nursery window onto Charlotte and Cooper both laying supine on the floor squinting to keep the sun out of their eyes. "I told ya' we should've hung the curtains first." Charlotte tells Cooper who's working screws into the bottom of the crib as Charlotte holds a piece of oak up for him. The doorbell rings. Cooper gets up to call through the room intercom. "Come on up Addison. We're in the nursery."<p>

A moment later Addison Montgomery makes her way into the nursery. "Pretty room." She looks around at the baby pink walls bordered with different shades of pink and white polka dots. A white pony mural adorns one of the walls. Addison admires the room "You went with pink?"

Charlotte answers defensively. "Ya' got a problem with pink, Montgomery?"

"No. I love it. I just never thought of you as the pink type, Charlotte."

"It's not _my_ room, Montgomery." Charlotte says as she pulls herself up to a standing position from the floor. It's a bit of a chore with her eight month pregnant belly so Addison lends a hand.

Addison looks around the room. "I guess Alexandria is going to be a pink girl then."

Charlotte pushes her messy curls behind her ears. "Robin called. She's running late."

Addison tries out the white rocker/glider chair in the room and puts her feet up on the matching stool. "I can wait. This chair is very comfortable. I'm going to get one of these if I end up adopting Danielle."

"You have doubts?" Charlotte asks as she pulls white curtains with a pink polka dot valance out of a bag.

Addison sighs, "I don't want to get my hopes up in case Robin doesn't like me."

Charlotte pulls a step ladder up to the window and climbs up on it to hang the curtains.

Cooper's voice echoes from under the crib. "Don't do that Charlotte, I'll hang them when I'm done with this."

"Coop?" Addison notices Cooper's feet sticking out from underneath the crib. She gets up and takes the curtains from Charlotte, now Addison is on the step ladder with her and it begins to topple.

Charlotte quickly gets off. "Ya crazy, Montgomery?"

"Why wouldn't Robin like you?" Cooper calls out as he puts the last screws in the oak crib.

"I'm a single woman." Addison pulls the curtains through the rod.

Charlotte says firmly. "So what Montgomery? You're well off financially and you love children. What's not for her to like?"

"Well, thank you Charlotte. I didn't know you cared." Addison's half joking with Charlotte while fixing the curtains.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and takes a seat in the rocking chair.

"Seriously, I don't know why you're worried." Cooper pulls himself out from under the crib.

Addison fluffs the curtains. "Robin may be looking for someone younger or she may want a couple to adopt Danielle."

"She knows all about you." Charlotte informs while rocking in the chair with her hand on her belly. "Cooper ran his trap off all about you when he told her you were interested, told her you ran your own medical practice."

Cooper adds. "She was impressed, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Addison climbs back down the step stool to check out the curtains she just hung and sighs. "It feels like I'm going on the most important interview of my life. I'm allowed to be a little nervous aren't I?"

"You have a point." Cooper nods. "My mother told me she was a nervous wreck when she met my birth grandparents."

"Your birth grandparents were the one's to give you up and not you're mother?" Addison asks.

"My birth mother was a minor so her parents had a hand in my adoption. They wanted to make sure I was going to a good home just like Robin wants to do with Danielle." Cooper attaches the siderail to the crib with Addison's help.

Addison tells him. "I know it's a good thing. It shows she loves her granddaughter. Did your parents keep in contact with your birth family? Addison asks.

"No! My mother was afraid they'd see what a cutie I was and want me back." Cooper jokes.

"Ham!" Charlotte calls out from the rocker.

Cooper screws on the siderail of the crib and tells them. "Seriously, I think my mother felt that was dangerous. My birth family invited my mother into the delivery room for the birth and that was the last time she saw them. She took me home the next day and never had any contact since. All I know about my birth mother is that she was sixteen and she was a red head." Cooper screws in the siderail.

"A red head?" Addisons asks.

"Yeah, my mother told me my birth mother had long red hair and blue eyes. I was born with reddish hair but it changed over to brown by the time I went to kindergarten."

"You and Charlotte could have a little red head." Addison flips her hair and smiles. "I'm partial to red heads."

Charlotte rolls her eyes and addresses Cooper. "What about your dad? Was he there for your birth?" Charlotte asks.

"Nope, my birth mother was sixteen. She didn't want a strange man in the room, so only my mom got to hold me that day." Cooper's starting to sweat.

"I can understand that." Addison answers as she holds up the siderail for Cooper to finish screwing into the crib. "I don't mind if Robin stays involved in Danielle's life. My mother's gone. She's the only grandmother she'll have."

"Robin's going to love you." Cooper says as he finishes with the siderail. "Looks like we're done here. Anything else?" He asks Charlotte.

Charlotte stands up and surveys the nursery. "Nope, all we need now is Andie." She smiles while admiring the pink room with oak furniture and white curtains. A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-i-a is spelled out in pink, purple, yellow and blue wood letters in a design over the crib.

The doorbell rings. "That must be Robin." Charlotte announces.

Addison gasps, "This is it. Wish me luck."

"Relax Montgomery, she's going to love you."

Cooper trots down the steps to let Robin in and introduces her to Addison. The frail woman shakes her hand and smiles. "Where's Danielle?" She asks.

"She's in her room napping." Cooper leads Robin into the kitchen to sit and talk with Addison while he makes them a pot of coffee and puts out a cake Charlotte picked up for the occasion. "Charlotte and I will be outside if you need us." Cooper joins Charlotte outside on the bluestone porch overlooking the Pacific Ocean. He sits in a lounge chair next to Charlotte. "We did good, Chief. We did good."

Charlotte agrees holding her hand over her belly. "We did, didn't we?"

Cooper sits back and sips his coffee admiring the view, both of the ocean from his new house and the view of his beautiful pregnant wife. The same one who insisted she didn't want children while they were dating. He knew she was doing this for him because he told her he _needed_ to be a dad. "Thank you," he tells her.

She turns to look at him. "For what?"

He puts his hand on her belly, "For Andie. I know you're worried about being a good mom but Charlotte from what I've seen so far you're going to be an amazing mom."

She looks in his eyes. "How can you be sure?"

He takes both her hands in his and looks into her eyes. "Because you're amazing at everything you do. Look at that nursery we just finished upstairs. That's a nursey any baby girl would kill for."

Charlotte wrinkles her brow. "Kill for, Cooper?"

"You know what I mean. Andie's lucky to have a mom like you." Cooper kisses her forehead.

"The baby years are the easy ones, Coop. I'm worried about the teen years."

"You're worrying about the teen years already? She's not even out of your belly yet." Cooper chuckles and sips his coffee.

"What if she hates me when she's in high school and we fight all the time like I did with my momma?"

Cooper deadpans. "You're not your momma."

Charlotte nods her head. "I am. My momma's battling addiction. I'm battling addiction." She looks at Cooper with a desperate expression in her eyes." I don't want Andie to battle addiction."

"She won't." Cooper comforts.

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know she will, Charlotte. As long as she knows she can trust us and talk to us she'll be fine. I promise." Cooper pushes her hair out of her face.

She sighs. "I hope you're right."

Cooper can't help it. He loves that she's already worrying about their child's teen years. He's convinced she's going to be a great mom. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "Baby steps, Charlotte. Let's get through her birth and her first birthday and kindergarten before we even think about the teen years."

"I think she's mad we're talking about her." Charlotte says with her hand on her belly. "She's kicking and punching me like crazy in there."

Cooper puts his hand on Charlotte's belly to feel the kicking. "I think Andie's going to be just like her momma." He kisses her forehead and then looks in her eyes. "And I mean that in a good way."

Charlotte rests back in her lounge chair with her hand on her belly. She's going to try and take Cooper's advice of baby steps for now and enjoy this moment out relaxing on the patio with her husband by her side and her baby kicking in her belly. "I'm lucky" she says to only herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are what motivate me to keep writing. =)<em>**

**_I know these chapters have been full of CharCoop fluff but I feel like the chapters leading up to the birth should be happy and fluffy. I'm going to continue this story past the birth and there will be angst a plenty ahead, and yes more fluff too! =) _**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**BABY ANDIE**

* * *

><p>It's 5 am on a Sunday morning, Charlotte shakes Cooper awake. "Wake up, Coop!"<p>

Cooper rubs his eyes. "Huh, what?"

Charlotte continues to shake him. "Get up, Coop!"

Cooper lifts his head off the pillow and squints to look at the clock, "It's 5 am and isn't it Sunday?"

"I know it's Sunday! My water broke!"

Cooper springs up to a sitting position and looks at her. "What?"

"Unless you wet the bed, my water broke. I'm sitting in a puddle over here."

Cooper leans over and touches the sheet under Charlotte. "It is pretty wet." He leans over to smell the sheet. "Your water broke." He hops out of bed and pull his pants on. "Your due date isn't for another three weeks."

"No big deal." Charlotte says as she heads for the bathroom. "This baby's cooked and she wants out."

"I wasn't expecting this today." He pulls his shirt on. "I'll call Addison."

Charlotte gets dressed in the bathroom and brushes her teeth. After several minutes Cooper calls into her. "Addison's on her way to meet us at St. Ambrose."

Charlotte comes out of the bathroom and hugs Cooper tight. It's a clingy type of hug.

"What's the matter Char? Are you nervous?" He rubs her back.

She looks up at him. "I don't know if I can do this."

Cooper smiles down at her. "I don't think you have a choice."

Charlotte takes a deep breath, "Looks like she's ruling the roost already. We were supposed to see that movie I've been waiting all week to see and then go for dinner at Martino's."

"That ain't happening." Cooper smirks, he can't contain his excitement.

Cooper grabs Charlotte's hospital bag that she packed two months ago with her obsession to always be prepared, as he walks out the door he says *Bye house, next time we see you there'll be three of us.*

Charlotte wrinkles her brow at him, "You're talking to the house?"

"Come on Chief! Get in the car and let's have this baby!" Cooper's super excited.

They check in at St. Ambrose and are sent up to the OB wing. Charlotte's admitted to a large pink hospital room. Addison's already waiting for her.

Addison smiles and hands a nervous Charlotte a pink gown to change into. Charlotte settles into the bed and spreads her legs for Addison to check her cervix. "We've got a ways to go. Charlotte you're only a centimeter dilated." Addison tells her straight out.

"Yay for me." Charlotte groans sarcastically as she leans back into the bed.

"The nurses will come in and hook you up to a fetal monitor to measure your contractions and monitor the baby's heart rate."

"Got it, Montgomery." Charlotte knows the routine. She's Chief of Staff of the hospital but she's nervous as all hell that it's happening to her.

Addison explains, "I'm aware you can't have demerol but you might want to consider having an epidural for pain-"

"No pain meds." Charlotte interrupts.

"An epidural isn't a pain med. It's a spinal anesthesia and it's not addicting. It'll numb you below the waist. It won't give you a high." Addison explains.

"I didn't get to be Chief of Staff of this hospital without knowing what an epidural was Montgomery." Charlotte says firmly.

"She wants to try and go natural." Cooper tells Addison.

"If you change your mind Charlotte, I can only give you the epidural before you reach four centimeters."

"I'm aware, Montgomery." Charlotte looks straight ahead and focuses on a picture of a blue bird on the wall. She feels a contraction coming on and grabs Cooper's wrist before he's knows what's happening. She squeezes with all her might, digging her nails into the inside of his wrist.

"Ouch!" He yelps stepping back.

After her contractions finishes, she looks at him. "How do you think I feel?"

"You can have that epidural." Addison tells before she leaves the room.

"You might want to consider it Char, before you break my wrist." Cooper teases and sits down on the bed next to her.

"Shut up!" She smiles and bats at his arm.

After four hours and several more attempts at breaking Cooper's wrist Charlotte finally gives in and asks for the epidural.

The anesthesiologist places the epidural in Charlotte's spine and she starts to relax. She wins a round of Scrabble against Cooper and he wins a round of checkers before they switch to Yahtzee. After two hours of board games Addison comes in to check her cervix again. "You're eight centimeters dilated Charlotte. Hopefully, it's not much longer."

"Great." Cooper smiles. He calls his parents and Charlotte's mother to let them know what's going on.

"Everyone's all excited that Andie's going to be here soon." He tells Charlotte.

"I bet they can't wait to get their hands on her." Charlotte remarks.

"I reminded them all that if they want to come and see her before the christening in six weeks they'll have to stay at a hotel."

"Good man." Charlotte pats his arm.

Cooper sits back down on her bed and rubs Charlotte's back.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Charlotte worries.

"She's gonna love you Char!" He chuckles.

"I don't mean now. I know she's just a baby and she'll like any hand that feeds her. I'm talkin' bout when she's older."

"Stop worrying about twenty years from now Charlotte. Worry about how you're going to get her out of your body today." Cooper rubs her back.

"Gee thanks Coop! I was trying _not_ to think about my tail feathers being ripped apart today."

An hour later, Addison comes in the room to check Charlotte again. "You win the boobie prize Charlotte. You're 10 centimeters dialated, time to start pushing." Addison turns off the epidural pump so the feeling will return to Charlotte's waist and she can start pushing.

"Owww!" Charlotte hollers as she's hit by a strong contraction.

"Okay Charlotte, the next time you feel a contraction, you're going to push down as hard as you can while we count to ten. Cooper you're going to pull her leg back at the knee as far as you can on one side and the nurse will pull back on the other leg." Addison explains.

"I'm feeling it!" Charlotte shouts.

Addison instructs, "Okay take a deep breath and then breath. You bear down while we count for you." Addison, Cooper and the nurse all count in unison "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10", while Charlotte pushes with all her might. "Okay, Charlotte now you can take a breath.

After 30 seconds, Charlotte yells, "I feel another one coming," Charlotte's screaming this time, while the others count.

Addison tries to calm her, "Charlotte you can push more effectively if you concentrate on your breathing and counting, a little less screaming"

"You try it Montgomery! It hurts like hell."

"I'm sure it does." Addison answers.

Charlotte glares at Cooper. "Don't even ask me cuz I'm never doing this again! You here me? Never!" She growls and sneers.

Cooper nods his head out of fear at this exact moment. He hopes she'll forget all about it and change her mind in another year.

"Here comes another one! HELP ME MONTGOMERY!" Charlotte screams as she pushes and Cooper and the nurse pull back on her legs.

"She's crowning." Addison says calmly. "I can see the tip of her head."

"Does she have any hair?" Cooper asks.

"Looks like you've got yourselves a red head." Addison announces.

"Can I see?" Cooper asks and Addison moves aside so Cooper can get a look at the top of his baby's head. "Oh my god Charlotte! I can see her head. She's got red hair!'

"IT HURTS!" Charlotte screams, arching her back and looking at the ceiling. "Another one's coming!'

Addison speaks in a soothing voice. "Only two more pushes and she's out Charlotte, you can do this."

Cooper coaches her as she pushes and Addison counts to ten. "You can do this Char! You're almost there."

Addison calls out, "Give me a big strong push Charlotte and you can meet your baby!"

Charlotte does as told and a few seconds later she feels a stinging sensation and the pressure lighten up significantly. "Waaaaaah! Waaaah!" echoes through the room. Charlotte looks at Cooper exhausted and amazed.

"You did it, Chief. You're officially a momma now." Cooper's eyes tear up.

"It's a girl." Addison announces to the room.

"We already knew that." Charlotte's voice is calm as she lifts her head up to get a look at the tiny baby in Addison's arms.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Cooper?" Addison asks.

"Sure thing!" Cooper cuts the cord and Addison hands the baby to the nurses to check out and do her Apgar testing.

The nurse calls out, "Her weight is seven pounds two ounces and she's twenty inches long. Her Apgar scores are 8 and 9."

"Those are great numbers!" Cooper says as he looks on and checks his daughter out for 10 fingers and 10 toes.

After a minute the nurse calls Addison over. "The baby has a fever of 101," she tells Addison.

"Check Charlotte's temperature." Addison tells the nurse and she sticks a thermometer in Charlotte's mouth.

"Her temp is 100!" The nurse tells Addison.

"What's going on?" Cooper asks.

Addison explains, "Charlotte has a fever of 100, so the baby's is a degree higher since she came out of Charlotte's body. It's probably nothing, Cooper, but we'll have to admit the baby to nicu as a precaution. Being a pediatrician you're aware babies with fevers are not allowed in the regular newborn nursery."

Cooper nods and his face drops with disappointment.

Addison continues, "You also know that all babies born with a fever require a septic work up which includes a spinal tap, blood work and urine tests."

Cooper nods his head "I know." He looks at Charlotte.

Charlotte's sitting in the bed trying to fight back tears. She tries to fake a smile.

"She'll be okay, Chief, I promise." Cooper wipes away a tear that escapes down her cheek.

Charlotte shakes her head, swallows and says, "She has to be."

He asks gently, "do you want me to go with Alexandria while they do the tests or would you rather I stay here with you?"

"You go with the baby. Watch over her Cooper." Charlotte answers, sniffling.

"I promise." Cooper gives Charlotte a soft short kiss on the lips and follows the nurses with his baby to the nicu.

Charlotte stays quiet while Addison delivers the placenta and sutures her up where she tore a little while giving birth.

"It'll be fine, Charlotte." Addison comforts her. "It's your hospital, you know that the septic workup is just a precaution and nine times out of ten everything turns out fine."

"I know Montgomery but this isn't the way I pictured it, me here with you and Cooper and the baby in nicu."

"I'm sorry Charlotte. Once we're finished here, we'll get you in a wheelchair and I'll bring you to nicu so you can be with your family." Addison tells her gently.

After two hours Addison wheels Charlotte into the nicu. They see Cooper sitting in a chair holding the baby.

"Hey!" Cooper says as he sees them approach.

"How'd she do with all the tests?" Charlotte asks looking at her.

"She was a trooper, just like her mom. She hollered and screamed at the nurses the whole time." Cooper announces proudly earning a laugh from both Addison and Charlotte.

"Poor baby." Addison stares at Andie a few minutes before saying, "she looks like the baby from the Brenda Starr cartoon with the red hair and full lips like Angelina Jolie."

Cooper laughs admiring his daughter. "Yeah, she does look like Brenda Starr's baby. I can't get over her red hair."

"I've got to go home and check on _my_ baby now." Addison says with a smile.

"Give Danielle a kiss from us." Cooper tells her.

"I will but before I leave Charlotte I want you to know, I'm almost positive your fever was a bad reaction to the epidural. Since your body temp was high the baby's was even higher but we need to be on the safe side and wait for her test results before discharging her."

"Told ya' I shouldn't've had the epidural." Charlotte snarks at Cooper.

"Admit it helped you. You loved it! We were playing checkers and you didn't feel any pain."

Charlotte gives Cooper a sideways smile because he's right she did appreciate the break from the labor pains.

Charlotte turns to face Addison."Thank you for everything, Montgomery. I mean it."

"That's what I do, Charlotte. Enjoy your precious bundle and I'll check up on you later." Addison smiles and leaves the nicu.

Charlotte turns to Cooper and asks, "Can I hold her?"

He looks at her adoringly, "Of course you can, momma." Cooper places the baby in Charlotte's arms. The baby nuzzles into Charlotte's chest.

"She wants to nurse." Cooper tells her.

Charlotte's eyes go wide, "I don't know how to do that."

"I'll call one of the nurses over to give you a lesson."

"No! Don't do that." Charlotte stops him. "I don't want any of my staff giving me any lessons involving my boobs." Charlotte looks at baby Alexandria nervously now. "Can't you help me, Cooper? You're a damn pediatrician after all."

Cooper snickers. He thinks it's cute she's so nervous. "I'll try. I've seen it done a million times but I've never done it myself yet." Cooper tries to lighten her up.

"Very funny! Just tell me what to do." Charlotte demands.

Cooper gently pushes Charlotte's gown aside exposing her left breast.

"Privacy! Cooper!" Charlotte tells him and he pulls a curtain around the three of them. He positions the baby in her Charlotte's arms facing her breast.

He explains, "okay, now just tease it in front of her mouth and let her find it, let her latch on." Baby Alexandria latches on but then lets go and latches on again and lets go again.

"I don't think she knows what she's doing, Cooper." Charlotte says panicking.

"Relax Char, she's learning just like you are, give her a chance, she'll get it." Cooper rubs Charlotte's arm.

"Maybe we should feed her a bottle before she starves to death." Charlotte tells him.

"She's not going to starve to death. We discussed already mother's milk is the best for her, just give her time, Charlotte." He guides the baby's mouth back to Charlotte's breast and she latches on stronger this time.

"Ohh. Now that feels weird." Charlotte says as the baby tries to suckle on her.

"See, she's starting to get the hang of it." Cooper smiles.

"I don't think she's doing this right." Charlotte watches the baby try to nurse at her breast. "She keeps starting and stopping again."

"Give her a break Char, she's just a few hours old, she'll get the hang of it soon."

Charlotte takes a deep breath and tries to relax. "Okay."

"She's beautiful." Cooper says. "She looks like you."

"She's a red head Cooper. Last time I checked I was a blonde." Charlotte wrinkles her forehead.

"I don't mean her hair. She obviously got that from me since my birth mother was a red head but she's got your nose and features, I think."

Charlotte looks at her, "She reminds me of Duke as a baby. She has Duke's full lips and long eyelashes."

Cooper smiles, "Addison's right she does look like the baby from Brenda Starr with the big lips and red hair."

"Duke has lips like that. Momma always said he'd be a beautiful girl."

Cooper admires his daughter. "I better get my shotgun ready now, I'm going to have to fight the boys off."

Charlotte sighs. "She is precious. Isn't she?"

Cooper rubs Charlotte's arm while admiring his daughter. "We did good momma. She's perfect. Welcome to the world, Andie."

Charlotte leans her head down and gently kisses her red headed infant with the long eyelashes and full lips. "Welcome to the world, Andie."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Just The Three of Us or not!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper are eager to take baby Alexandria home, after having to leave her in the hospital an extra night longer than Charlotte. Once the lab results came back negative Charlotte and Cooper were given the green flag to come pick their 3 day old daughter up from the nicu. It's a stormy day in LA, thunder and lightening are in the forecast for the whole afternoon. Cooper straps the tiny newborn into her infant seat and climbs in the driver seat. Charlotte sits in the back to keep an eye on Alexandria for her first car ride.<p>

After driving for about three minutes the newborn starts wailing. Charlotte tries to pacify her daughter with her finger at first and then tries rocking the infant seat gently. "Stop the car!" She hollers to Cooper.

Cooper immediately pulls the car to the side of ther road. "What's wrong?" He worries in papa bear style.

Charlotte opens the back car door covering her head with her hand to avoid the pounding rain on her face, "Switch seats with me quick!" She hops into the drivers seat as he gets out of the car.

"Why?" Cooper's confused.

Charlotte starts the engine and looks at Cooper in the rear view mirror. "She won't stop crying for me."

Cooper taps gently on the crying baby's belly. "You're not going post partum on me are you?" He asks Charlotte.

Charlotte drives with the heavy rain ponding on the windshield. "No Cooper. I agreed to nurse the rugrat. I wouldn't do that if I was going post partum on you."

Cooper tries to sooth the screaming infant by rubbing on her belly. "That's only because I_ can't_ squirt milk out of my boobies."

Charlotte smirks, "I forgot to tell you, you're doing the 2am feed. You know how cranky I get without sleep."

"Uh, I just told you my boobies don't do that."

"I ordered a breast pump. I intend to pump so you can take care of some of the feedings." Charlotte looks at him through the rear view mirror.

"That's fine with me." Cooper takes the baby out of her infant seat.

"What are you doing Cooper?" Charlotte watches through the mirror.

"That is a painful scream. She's gassy and she needs to be burped, right pumpkin?" Cooper holds the newborn over his shoulder and taps on her back gently.

"But I'm driving. You can't do that." Charlotte watches through the rear view mirror.

"Sometimes you need to break the rules, Chief." Cooper taps the baby until she lets out a burp. "There we go Andie, that's what daddy wanted to hear." Cooper places the infant back in her seat and straps her in. He rubs his hand gently over her red hair until she closes her eyes and quietly goes to sleep."

"That's amazing. I could have never done that." Charlotte talks to him through the mirror.

"I'm a pediatrician with years of experience, Char. You'll get the hang of it soon."

"I've never been good with babies. In medical school I avoided holding 'em if I could. I'd only pick em up if I had too." Charlotte reveals.

"Didn't you ever babysit when you were younger?"

"Only the McDougal twins and they were five, taught 'em how to catch frogs and climb trees. I never watched one this young."

"You were great with Danielle." Cooper points out.

"That's when I just found out I was pregnant, I wanted to try things out on her first, see if I could handle it."

"And you were great with her." Cooper tries to encourage.

"Danielle was six weeks old. She wasn't this young, newborns are scary." She makes a shiver face.

"You're not going to break her Char, trust me." She pulls into the garage so Alexandria won't have to get wet in the rain.

Cooper carries Alexandria in the house. He changes her diaper and puts on the purple puppy outfit from Addison while Charlotte prepares to nurse her. Cooper hands her the baby and helps her with the technique. Charlotte and the baby are still learning and Charlotte's still not comfortable nursing without Cooper's help.

"Here Char, try holding her like she's a football this time. It might be easier for you this way." Cooper gives Charlotte a pillow for her lap to lean the baby on while feeding her.

"That's much more comfortable," Charlotte says. The baby latches on to her nipple and starts suckling, Charlotte scrunches her nose, "Feels weird to me everytime."

Cooper rubs her back. "You'll get used to it."

"Guess you two will be sharing my boobs for now." Charlotte smirks.

"I don't mind sharing you with her." Cooper's eyes adore his daughter as she nurses.

After about fifteen minutes both Charlotte and the baby are fast asleep. Cooper gives them each a gentle kiss on the forehead and relaxes next to them. It's a perfect day for a nap with the wind howling and the rain pounding down against the large picture window in their master bedroom.

The doorbell rings. Cooper rushes down the stairs to answer it. He figures it must be the delivery man with the dozen pink and white roses he ordered for Charlotte to thank her for the best gift he could ever ask her for.

Cooper answers the door and to his surprise is greeted by his mother. "Mom what are you doing here?"

Mary waltzes in the door. "I just had to come and meet Andie. Don't worry, I'm staying at the Hyatt, I already dropped my bags off there and rented a car to come see my grandaughter. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs asleep with Charlotte."

"Cooper, I drove all this way in the storm to see Andie, you can't send me away without a peek." Mary insists.

Cooper lets out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go get her."

"Beautiful place you and Charlotte have here." Mary calls out to Cooper as he climbs the steps.

After a few minutes Cooper carries the sleeping red headed bundle down the steps and hands her to his mother. "Om my! Isn't she a little doll, she's so tiny." Mary sits down on the sofa and drinks in the sweetness that's Alexandria.

"Where's dad?" Cooper asks.

"He stayed home. He didn't want to crowd you. He'll be here for that big party you're having when she turns six weeks old."

"You mean the christening?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah." Mary says, scrunching her nose to the side. "Hand me a bottle for her, dear." Mary tells Cooper.

"Charlotte just fed her, mom."

"Well, I'd like to have one ready just in case she wants more." Mary insists.

"Charlotte's nursing her." Cooper tells

"So, you can never feed your own daughter?" Mary's surprised.

"Charlotte's going to pump so I can do the 2 am feeding."

Mary responds with sarcasm, "Well, isn't that generous of her to give you the middle of the night feeding so she can sleep."

"Mooom!" Cooper emphasizes as he tilts his head to the side implying she's being a nudge. The door bell rings again. "It must be the flowers I ordered for Charlotte" Cooper gets up and answers it.

Cooper's mouth drops, "Augusta, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Charlotte tell you? I called yesterday and told her I was flying in to see my grandbaby." Augusta shakes out her umbrella and walks in. "Don't worry darlin', I'm stayin at the Hyatt."

"Oh," Cooper leads her into the living room. "My mother's staying there too, maybe you'll run into each other."

Augusta spots Mary on the couch holding the baby. "I didn't know she was invited." Augusta hands Cooper a box wrapped in pink paper with white rabbits. "It's somethin' special." Augusta tells Cooper. "After all, Alexandria is my only daughter's, only daughter."

Cooper puts the gift bix on the table. "I'll save it for Charlotte to open then."

"Where is my daughter?" Augusta asks.

Mary answers, "She's taking a nap."

"May I hold her?" Augusta asks Mary as she sits down next to her on the sofa.

"I just got her myself." Mary answers cuddling the baby tight.

"Mom! Let Augusta have a turn to hold the baby." Cooper orders his mother as if she's a child.

Mary reluctantly hands the baby to Augusta.

"Oh, Bless her little heart," Augusta says as she takes Alexandria from Mary and studies her new grandaughter. "She looks just like my Duke when he was a baby with those beautiful lips."

Mary smiles. "Her lips are beautiful they remind me of that actress Angelina Jolie's."

Augusta agrees "She reminds me of that adorable baby from the Brenda Starr comic strip with her red hair and big blues eyes and those full red lips. "

"She is so precious." Mary oogles over her granddaughter.

Augusta adds, "if it weren't for the red hair, I'd think I was looking at my Duke again. She looks so much like he did at this age except he had blonde hair."

Mary pipes in, "Cooper's birth mother had red hair. That must be where she gets it." Mary explains.

Augusta counts the babies fingers and toes while she asks, "you met his birth mother? I didn't think they allowed that."

Mary grabs the baby's little hand and holds it. "Yes. Her parents wanted to make sure Cooper was going to a good home. It was one of the conditions of the adoption that we had to meet."

"I guess that's a good idea," Augusta says as she kisses Alexandria's soft forehead.

"I was able to be in the delivery room for Cooper's birth too." Mary sighs thinking back. "Just me, not Marvin. His birth mother was seventeen and didn't feel comfortable with a strange man in the room, but I was the first one to hold Cooper, aside from the doctors and nurses." Mary boasts.

"That's good, you could bond with him sooner that way." Augusta plays with the Alexandria's toes now, counting each one.

Mary looks on and answers. "Cooper and I have always had a strong mother-son bond. I think that's why."

"Oh look! She's opening her eyes," Augusta announces as the tiny baby yawns, stretches and blinks her eyes open.

Mary studies her eyes, "They're very light just like Cooper's were when he was born. Did Charlotte have light eyes when she was born?"

Augusta looks, "Not that light, Duke's were blue and still are. Charlotte's and Landry's eyes were green when they were born. Charlotte's darkened up to hazel by the time she was two but you can still see flecks of green in them depending on what color she's wearing."

"I think she's going to have your eyes, Cooper." Mary reports.

"I wonder whose personality she'll inherit?" Augusta kisses her grandaughter again. "She's so sweet."

Mary responds looking on, "she'll be lucky if she inherits Cooper's personality. He was a happy go lucky child with a lot of friends. How about Charlotte?"

Augusta answers while rocking the baby who is beginning to fuss a little, "Charlotte was happy to sit up in her room and read."

"Really?" Mary raises her brow, "Didn't Charlotte have friends?"

"Let me tell you darlin', Charlotte's best friend was her horse, Marjorie. Charlotte loved that horse more than anything else."

"Well, that's sad." Mary answers, "Every child needs a friend."

"It wasn't sad, honey. The little girls came knockin' at the door to play. Charlotte turned 'em all down, she'd rather be riding her horse or brushing her; anything to do with her horse."

Mary shakes her head, "I bet she took it hard when that horse passed away.

Augusta nods. "Big daddy made her shoot Marjorie. Marjorie broke her leg in a riding accident and big daddy said Charlotte had to be the one to put her out of her misery."

"Oh my god! That's awful!" Mary's horrified.

"That's the year my baby girl grew up. It changed her good, made her stronger." Augusta thinks back.

"How old was she when she had to shoot her horse?" Mary asks, still horrified at the thought.

"Fifteen." Augusta rocks the baby as she's fussing more now.

"You want me to take her?" Cooper reaches for his daughter.

"No. I got her darlin'." Augusta cuddles Alexandria close to her.

Mary asks, "did Charlotte make any friends after her horse died."

"That was high school, honey, and you know how high school girls can be with their little cliques. Charlotte didn't want any part of that. She hung out with her younger brothers and their friends but no girl friends until-"

"Until what?" Mary asks eagerly.

Cooper shrugs his shoulders, "Why do you care, mom?"

"I want to know how Andie will turn out if she takes after Charltotte." Mary tells Cooper.

"That's ridiculous mom. Andie's her own person, just because Charlotte grew up without friends it doesn't mean Andie will be the same way." Cooper rolls his eyes and is beginning to get annoyed with both mothers now.

Mary continues talking, "What were you going to say Augusta before Cooper interrupted us?"

"I was going to say Charlotte became close to this one girl in college, her roommate, Rachel, but that didn't work out too well for her."

"Why not?" Mary asks.

"Let's just say Rachel was one of those party girls. She got Charlotte hooked on pills." Augusta casually tells.

"You and her father must have been beside yourselves with worry." Mary's eyes are wide at this news. Cooper failed to mention Charlotte's old pill problem to her.

Augusta waves one hand while talking, "Addiction is no stranger to our family. I've been battling it myself for years."

Mary shoots dagger eyes at Cooper. "I didn't know about this. I read that addictions can be hereditary."

Augusta explains while looking at Alexandria, "That's why Charlotte was afraid to have a baby of her own. Augusta gestures to Cooper. "Praise The Lord for your boy, Good ole' Cooper, for getting my baby girl to change her mind or we wouldn't have this precious little one to love." Augusta gives a gentle kiss to Alexandria while Mary continues to shoot Cooper down with dagger eyes.

Cooper chimes in annoyed. "Heart disease is hereditary too, mom. Andie can inherit heart disease from me."

Mary clears her throat and regains her composure. "So, Charlotte never had any friends besides this girl, Rachel?"

Augusta continues, "Rachel helped Charlotte get into a sorority at school. She became drinking buddies with some of her sorority sisters, that she called friends, before she met Billy, her ex, then his friends became her friends. Billy won the friends in the divorce."

The baby starts fussing a little louder.

Mary talks over the baby, "Cooper was just the opposite. He always had a lot of friends and a smile on his face."

Augusta places the baby over her shoulder trying to burp her quiet. "Well that's what they say darlin', opposites attract."

Cooper tries to take the baby from Augusta but she's got a firm hold on Alexandria when suddenly a voice calls out form upstairs.

"Cooper?" Charlotte calls as she makes her way down the staircase, "Do you have Andie? She must be hungry cuz my boobs are dripping like a leaky faucet." Charlotte walks down the stairs with her nursing bra flap open exposing her left breast. She see's the mothers sitting on the couch with Alexandria and gasps. She looks at Cooper, her eyes buldging and mouth open.

"Give me the baby." He takes his daughter from Augusta and hands her to Charlotte. Charlotte doesn't say anything to the older women as she quickly velcroes shut the flap of her nursing bra. She carries Alexandria upstairs to the bedroom.

"You both need to leave now!" Cooper tells them harshly.

"Fine." Mary turns to Augusta, "We might as well go get some dinner together. You can fill me in on the rest at dinner."

Cooper rolls his eyes and escorts the women to the front door.

Mary asks, "can you recommend a good place for us to eat Cooper?"

"The hotel's restaurant is fine, ma." Cooper rolls his eyes.

Augusta adds. "But Charlotte said there were a lot of good restaurants in LA"

Cooper rolls his eyes again, "I don't think the two of you should be driving around LA in the pouring rain looking for places to eat. Just eat at the hotel restaurant tonight, then tomorrow I'll recommend a place you ladies will both like."

"Okay." Mary hugs Cooper and kisses his cheek. "Can we come back to see Andie tomorrow?"

Cooper sighs, "Just call first, before you show up." The women wave and walk out the door into the rain sharing Augusta's umbrella.

Cooper hurries upstairs to Charlotte, "Sorry about that, Chief. They both surprised me at the door. They're both staying at the Hyatt."

Charlotte's nursing Alexandria, she's a little more comfortable this time than the last, "That should be interesting."

Cooper raises his eyebrows, "And they're going out to dinner together...tonight."

Charlotte laughs.

"You're not mad then?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte scrunches her brow, "Hell no. Why would I be mad? This baby girl has two grandmothers wantin' to dote all over her. How could I be mad about that, besides I distinctively remember us telling them they can come down and see the baby after she was born as long as they stayed in a hotel."

Cooper raises one eyebrow and twists his mouth to the side. "They saw your boob hanging out, leaking milk."

"They got the same parts as me Coop. I'm not gonna get all cranky and crotchedy cuz my mother and yours saw my boob."

"But at the hospital, you didn't want the nurses to give you a breast feeding lesson-"

Charlotte doesn't let him finish, "They're my employees Cooper. I can't go flashin' 'em my boobs one day and orderin' 'em around the next."

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Cooper rushes down the steps. "It better be the roses this time," he says a loud to himself before opening up the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are a welcome treat!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Alexandria Georgia King Freedman!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte finishes getting dressed and make last minute adjustments. She hope's Andies Christening goes off without a hitch today. There's already been enough delays to it. The Christening was supposed to take place when Andie was six weeks but Charlotte's grandmother, Georgia, suddenly took ill. It was after the news came that Georgia passed away that Charlotte decided to name the baby after her. Her official baptism name would be Alexandria Georgia King Freedman. Charlotte took Alexandria home to Alabama for the funeral which was a nice distraction for momma and the rest of the King family but now they were all coming to LA for the Christening along with the Freedmans from Ohio. Charlotte prays it will all go smoothly.<p>

Her sweet little red headed baby has her daddy's blue blue eyes and chipmunk cheeks. Her most stiking feature is her full red lips. She's ten weeks old today and she's being christened come hell or highwater according to Charlotte. There's been enough hitches and delays in the planning of this day and now it's finally here.

Aside from a couple of friends it's only Charlotte, Cooper and the King family at church for the Christening.. The Freedmans and the rest of thier friends opt to meet them at the park for the party after the ceremony at the cgurch is over. The party is at the same location in the Pacific Palisades where Charlotte and Cooper were supposed to have their wedding. It might be awkward for their parents to have it there but Charlotte adores that park over looking the ocean and that's where she decided the Christening party will take place.

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining bright. The ocean's reflecting the blue sky. There are several white canopies set up for shade. The round tables with white tableclothes are each adorned with a pink carnation bouquet as the centerpiece. Mary and Augusta both call dibs on taking home the centerpeice at their table before the party is even started. The caterers are there ready to start serving.

Charlotte and Cooper pull up with Baby Alexandria Georia King Freedman. The guests start snapping pictures of the family as they arrive in the park. Cooper's wearing a dark suit and tie with a pink shirt in honor of his baby girl.

Charlotte's wearing the same dress she wore to Maya and Dink's wedding but this time she's wearing her hair down, long and curly. It's been a few years and she doesn't expect anyone to recognize the dress except maybe Cooper since his date spilled her frushetta on it and Cooper watched her start to clean it in the bathroom over two years ago

Alexandia's dressed in a white satin Christening gown with matching satin booties and a little white sweater that Augusta knitted her for the occasion. Her silk bonnet frames her chipmunk cheeks. Her eyes are the same shade blue as Cooper's. and you can see a little bit of her red hair peeking out from under her bonnet. Charlotte and Cooper take turns holding her for the pictures. The baby learned to smile and Cooper loves to see it. He tickles her little belly and she responds with a smile each time. The party guests keep snapping pictures of the happy family until Cooper says, "Enough! Let's party!" and the guests all cheer.

So far everything's going off without a hitch. The guests are enjoying themselves. Mary and Augusta are taking turns holding their grandaughter giving Charlotte a chance to mingle with her guests.

Cooper's catching up with Aunt Zelda and Aunt Flo who flew in with the Freedman's to meet the miracle baby Mary brags about. They all know the story about Charlotte being in a coma and having to take the experimetal drug to wake up, much to Charlotte's dismay, but the Freeman family doesn't keep secrets. They know everything that's gone on during Charlotte's pregnancy.

Duke comes over to greet his sister. "Nice place for a party." He looks around admiring the view. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm beat. It's been one thing after another with grandma Georgia up and dying on us right before the Christening and then me going back to work at two jos and tryin to be a good momma in between it all... Then having to plan this party and worryin' how everyone's gonna get along. I'll be glad when this party's over and I can relax." Charlotte complains.

"That's what happens when you have kids Charlotte. Why do ya think Landry's taken to drinkin' with that brrod of his?" Duke chuckles.

"I'm not following in Landry and Jana's foot steps. My baby girl's not having a momma that pops pills or boozes it up before noon."

Duke "I give you two years maybe three years tops before you start hittin' the gin?" Duke jokes.

"Bite your tongue." Charlotte snarks at him. "It ain't gonna happen-_ever_ . All I gotta do is look at that face of hers and it'll stop me dead in my tracks from pickin' up a bottle of pills like momma did to us."

"I'm just sayin' somethings gotta give with working two important jobs and tryin' to raise a kid. It ain't easy." Duke sips his beer.

"It's not easy but I can handle it." Charlotte tells him as she watches her other brother, Landry, come chargingl towards them.

Landry quiclky approaches his siblings. It's obvious to both of them he's taking advantage of the open bar set up for the Christening. Scotch glass in hand he smacks them both on the back. "How's it going kin folk? Ya'll talkin' about me?"

"How many drinks have you had so far, Landry?" Charlotte scoffs.

"I'm all grown up, Char. I don't need you to babysit me anymore." Landry scoffs.

"Could've fooled me cuz you're acting like you're twelve." Charlotte snarks.

"My wife's sittin' right there." Landry gestures. "If I misbehave she'll take care of me." Landry looks at Duke. "I know you know what I mean when I say she'll take care of me. Woot! Woot!" Landry moves his arm up and down like he's pulling a train horn.

Charlotte looks over at Landry's wife who's knocking down the beers herself. "And who's watchin' her?"

Duke jokes "Little Landon's keeping an eye out that both his momma and daddy don't go home pie eyed today."

"It's real sad that a ten year old needs to chaperone his parents." Charlotte scoffs. "That boy's more mature than the two of you put together."

Landry snarls now, "What's your problem Charlie tuna? I come all the way to LA with my family for your kis Christening and you're gonna give me crap?"

"My problem is is you and Jana embarrasin' me." She deadpans.

"Lighten up, girl. You been walkin' around with your panties up your ass your whole life." Landry snarks. "You need to let loose and learn to have a little fun, like me!"

"Hush up, Landry! People are starin'." Charlotte looks around and the guests

Landry looks around and the only person staring is Mary Freedman. "Trying to make an impression on your in-laws? YEEH-HAW" Landry yells out loud on purpose trying to attract attention. "How's that?"

"Knock it off Landry!" Duke warns. "You're actin' a fool in front of your own kids."

Guests including the Freedmans look over at the three siblings after Landrys loud outburst. "HIDEY-HO- Y'ALL" He calls out and waves at the Freedmans'. They quickly look away.

"Landry!" Charlotte's startin' to lose it. "Knock it off! Now! You look like an ass!"

Cooper catches on to the exchange and excuses himself from his conversation with Aunt Flo and Aunt Zelda to hurry over there. "What's going on?" Cooper asks the siblings.

Landry answers, "Your little wifey has a bit of a temper. If you don't get her under control she's gonna ruin your daughter's sweet little Christening Party."

"Shut your trap, Landry!" Charlotte grabs Dukes bottle of beer from his hand and splashes it in Landry's face.

Landry wipes his face with it's hand, "It's on now, Tuna!"

"No. It's off," Cooper drags Charlotte away from the party guests and into the same house where they got dressed for the wedding. "Tuna?" Coope asks.

"Don't ask" Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"I'll call you Tuna if you don't tell me." Cooper teases.

"Fine." Charlotte concedes. "When I was a kid big daddy would call me Charlie sometimes for short and my brother's added the tuna part. They'd call me Charlie Tuna."

"Ha ha ha." Cooper laughs.

"Don't ever think of callin' me that." She snarks.

"I won't but you've gotta admit it's funny." He smiles and contains his laughter.

"Not to me!" She huffs.

"What's going on Char? It's has to be more than just the Charlie Tuna comment that's bugging you." Cooper asks when they're alone by the water.

"I wanted this to be the perfect day, the perfect party. We didn't get to have our wedding here so I was hoping this party would go off without a hitch but Landry has to go and screw it all up with his drinkin'."

"How's Landry screwing up the party for _us_ ?" Cooper asks

"He's loud and obnoxious! He gets like that when he drinks. I don't want your parents to think my family's a bunch of wild hooligans-"

"They don't think that. eryone's having a great time. My mom and your mom are taking turns holding Andie. My dad's talking to your Uncle Clay."

Charlotte looks at the guests. "It does look like they're having a good time." She manages to smile.

Cooper announces. "The caterers are starting to serve desert."

Charlotte stares at Cooper and something suddenly comes over her. They haven't had sex since Alexandria was born, she had to wait the normal six weeks after birth, then she wasn't in the mood because her grandmother was dying. After the funeral she started back to work at St. Ambrose and at the Practice, plus taking care of Alexandria on top of it, she just didn't have time for Cooper. It dawns on her this is the first time the two of them have been alone together in weeks and before she knows it she's got her arms wrapped around his neck and she's kissing him.

He raises his eyebrows up and the back down. "You want to here?"

"Let's go into the house where we got ready for our wedding. No one will notice we're missin' for a few minutes." She gives him a naughty grin.

They hurry to the house overlooking the park and water. She presses her lips into his as soon as they get inside. He breaks away a moment to lock the door and close the blinds. And then they're off, kissing and touching until they explode together in ecstacy. They lie in each others arms on the floor in the afterglow.

"This turned out to be a really great party." Cooper reaches up and kisses her lips again.

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow, "Wanna do it again?" Cooper gives her a look and they're at it again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here We Go Again!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte wakes up feeling nauseous again. She hasn't been able to throw up but she's been waking up queezy for the last week. She's exhaused but she's juggling two jobs and nursing a three month old all at the same time. Who wouldn't be exhausted she tells herslf.<p>

She really should see Addison, she never did make it into her six week post partum appointment. She needs to talk to Addison now because her boobs are becoming more and more sore from the nursing and she hasn't gotten her period back since Alexandria was born but she knows that's not unusual when you're nursing.

On the other hand her and Coop started having sex again a few weeks ago and she can't take the pill since she's nursing. Neither one of them even considered using a condom since they haven't used one since she went on the pill four years ago when they decided to go monogomous.

She decides to go into the office early and see Addison this morning. Charlotte's already waiting on the exam table with her gown on when Addison walks in. "I was surprised Sherri told me I had a patient waiting in the office already. I was even more surprised when she said it was you. What brings you here bright and early Charlotte?"

" I never made it to my six week post partum visit." Charlotte answers.

"Hmm..." Addison calculates, "You'd be about nine weeks post partum now. Any problems?"

"My boobs are sore." Charlotte tells her.

"That goes part n parcel with nursing." Addison performs a breast exam. "When was your last period?"

"I haven't gotten one since Andie was born."

"Have you and Cooper resumed sexual realtions since Andie was born?" Addison questions as a routine part of the post partum exam.

"Yes." Charlotte swallows and answers.

"And what type of birth control are you using?"

"The - 'I'm breast feeding I can't get pregnant method of birth control'.-" Charlotte waits for Addison's response.

"Charlotte you're a doctor. You know you can't rely on that as birth control."

"I know but since I didn't get my period yet I figured we were safe."

"That only works if you're breast feeding exclusively and it's still not one hundred percent. You never know when you're going to start ovulating." Addison lectures.

"My bad." Charlotte says scrunching her nose.

"Are you having any symptoms?" Addison asks

"I've been waking up nauseous every morning for the past week."

Addison hands her a plastic cup. "You know what to do."

Charlotte takes the cup in the bathroom. She comes out of a few minutes later and Addison dips the urine. The women wait together. "Positive." Addison smiles. "I'll draw blood to confirm it but congratulations again, momma."

Charlotte rolls her eyes. Looks like she's pregnant again.

After she's done with Addison she marches into Cooper's office.

Cooper's sitting at his desk going over his charts for the day. "You left bright and early this morning. I missed you at breakfast." He gets up and gives her a good morning kiss. "I brought you some coffee but you weren't in your office." He hands her the cup.

"Can't have coffee." She puts the cup down.

"Why? You cut down on nursing since you went back to work and besides a cup a day isn't going to hurt Andie." He sips his coffee.

It's not Andie I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Cooper stares at her blankly.

"It seems you managed to knock me up again before our first child was even three months old." She informs.

Cooper's eyebrows go up and his mouth drops open. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yup!" She nods her head.

He hugs her. "My mother's going to be so happy!" He squeals with delight.

"Cooper!" She slaps his arm and hard.

"I'm kidding. Are you happy?" He asks holding her in his arms.

"I guess." She sighs. "I wasn't expecting to have another one this soon but it'd be good for Andie to have a sibling close in age."

"What about you? Are you happy about it?" She asks.

"I wasn't even going to bring it up for another year with the way you threatened me in the delivery room."

"Well, I've got eight months before I have to see the delivery room again. This one should be easier right, Coop?"

"Right." He squeezes her tight and then his phone rings. "Give her some tylenol and call me if her fever doesn't break." He says into the phone."Tell you what, call me even if it does break and let me know how she's doing." Cooper sighs.

"Worried about a patient?" Charlotte wonders.

"Worried about Andie. She woke up with a fever of 104.5 this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlotte's concerned.

"You were gone already when she woke up. I thought you rushed out for a meeting at the hospital. I was going to tell you now but you just announced you were pregnant. Your news trumped mine." Cooper explains.

"Is she okay?"

"Probably just a virus. I gave her some motrin. It brought her temp down to 101.2 degrees but Deloris just called to say it spiked up to 104 again. I told her to give her some tylenol-"

"Should I go home and be with her?" Charlotte asks searching Cooper's eyes.

"I thought you had a busy day between here and St. Ambrose?"

"I do " Charlotte sighs." I just came back to work after maternity leave and before that I was out for months with the coma. I'm going to need more maternity leave when this little one's born" She rubs her lower belly. "I can't afford to take anymore time off."

Cooper nods."I'll try and move my appointments up. I'll see patients through lunch so I can leave early."

"Thank you. Keep me posted on her fever." She kisses him goodbye and heads to her office.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Cooper's home with the baby. Charlotte calls. "How's Andie?"<p>

"Still has a fever, even with alternating the motrin and tylenol I can't get it to come down."

"Did you try giving her a tepid bath?"

"Every two hours. It helps a little but this fever doesn't want to break. I'm trying to feed her a bottle now."

"Is she eating?" Charlotte asks.

"Hold on, Charlotte." Cooper drops the phone and puts Andie down in the crib. He watches as her eyes roll up into her head and her lips turn a blueish grey. Her little arms and legs start to twitch as her head jerks from side to side.

Cooper keeps his eye on his daughter as he picks the phone back up. "Charlotte, have them send an ambulance here! Andie's having a seizure."

"What?" Charlotte gasps.

"Just do it, Charlotte! I have to go." Cooper hangs up the phone and watches closely over his daughter. There's not much he can do but watch and make sure she's breathing until the ambulance arrives. He doesn't dare drive her to the hospital himself and leave her seizing alone in the back seat. He thinks it would have been better if Charlotte were home. Then one of them could drive while the other held Andie but he's all alone, helpless, just to watch her seize and wait for an ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. I love reviews!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Doom and Gloom!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte rushes up to the MRI suite at St. Ambrose. "I'm looking for my husband and daughter."<p>

"Alexandria is having her MRI done right now. Your husband is with her. Would you like me to buzz you in?" The receptionist asks.

"Is the MRI in progress?"

"Yes, they just started it." The receptionist tells her.

"No. I'll wait out here."

The receptionist looks at her.

Charlotte doesn't want her to think she's a bad mother. "I can't go in because I'm pregnant."

"Oh well, Congratulations, Dr. King." The receptionist smiles.

It won't be long before the entire hospital knows now Charlotte thinks with the way gossip flies around this place. It's already past dinner so she's done seeing patients for the day. She goes to the cafeteria and grabs a sandwich and lemonade so as not to starve and dehydrate the newest little Freedman growing inside her. By the time she returns to the MRI suite Cooper is carrying Alexandria out.

Charlotte rushes over and feels Andie's head. "How is she?"

"She's okay." Cooper says clutching their tiny red headed baby in his arms.

Charlotte feels behind the baby's neck. "She still feels warm."

"We could only get her fever down to 100.5, even with alternating Motrin and Tylenol every two hours." He tells her quietly so as not to wake Andie.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlotte follows him to her hospital room on the pediatric floor.

"I think it's just a virus one of us probably brought it home from work." Cooper carries Alexandria into her room and places her down in the crib.

"Is this my fault?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course not, Charlotte." Cooper realizes he shouldn't have said that. It would only confirm Charlotte's fears of being a bad mother."You always take your clothes off in the garage after work and shower before you even touch the baby. It was probably me. I laughed at you for being so anal but I'm going to start showering before I touch her after work now too. It's a good idea"

Charlotte picks up Andie. "Why is she so flaccid?" She worries.

"Partly from of the fever and partly because we had to sedate her to do the MRI. There's no way she would hold still for it. We had to sedate her." Cooper explains.

Charlotte starts tearing up. "My poor baby." She sits in the rocking chair near the hospital crib and cradles her little red headed bundle. The baby's pale with a fever which make her full pursed red lips stand out all the more.

"She'll be okay Char. I treat babies with febrile seizures all the time." Cooper offers comfort and rubs Charlotte's shoulders.

"Who's covering for pediatric neurology tonight?" Charlotte asks.

"Dr. Wong."

"Does Wong think it was a febile seizure?"

Cooper answers. "I'm still waiting for him to read the MRI results but she it's a febrile seizure Charlotte. I'm a pediatrician I don't need Wong to tell me that."

"So what are you waiting on Wong for?" Charlotte asks.

"To make sure everything else looks okay on the MRI. She was exposed to different drugs when you were pregnant with her while in the coma. I want to make sure it all checks out okay."

Charlotte picks up the phone, "This is Dr. King I need you to page Dr. Wesley Wong to this room please."

"Char, you didn't need to have him paged. He knows to come see us after he reads the MRI." Cooper sits down in the chair next to her.

"Well, what's taking him so damn long?"

"It hasn't been that long, Char. We've only been in the room ten minutes."

Charlotte gets up and paces the room holding Andie. Cooper flips the hospital tv on.

After five more minutes go by Charlotte picks up the phone and asks them to page Dr. Wong again.

Cooper scolds her. "Char, would you stop! You're only going to piss him off if you page him every five minutes."

"I'm his boss. I expect him to answer the first time." Charlotte continues to pace.

"And because you're his boss, he's probably taking extra time to study the MRI to make sure he doesn't miss anything." Cooper emphasizes. "Give me the baby and calm down." Cooper takes Andie and sits in the chair watching tv while he holds her. Charlotte continues to pace. After fifteen more minutes Dr. Wong walks in the room.

"Sorry it took me so long. They called me in from home to read the MRI." He shakes Cooper's hand.

Charlotte shakes his hand, "Did you read the MRI yet?"

"I just did." Dr. Wong answers.

"And?" Charlotte asks while Cooper looks on.

"And everything looked normal as far as I can see." The doctor explains.

"So, you think it's a febrile seizure?" Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief.

"It looks that way, she had a high fever earlier and she seized." The doctor answers.

Cooper puts his two cents in. "That's what I said."

"And everything else looks normal on the MRI?" Charlotte asks Dr. Wong.

"Everything looks normal but it doesn't mean everything _is_ normal."

"What?" Cooper furrows his brow and Charlotte listens intently.

"I read her history. She was exposed to an experimental drug in the second trimester of your pregnancy, Dr. King." He explains.

Charlotte folds her arms. "I'm aware of that."

Dr. Wong continues, "That drug was used for the purpose of waking you up from a coma. It has an effect on the neurological system. We don't know yet how it may have effected her developing brain yet."

"You _said_ everything looked normal on the MRI." Charlotte stresses.

"It does but brain injuries don't always appear on the MRI. If there's a problem with the brain's chemistry we cannot see that on an MRI." The doctor expains.

Charlotte insists. "But she's fine otherwise. She's right on par for three months. She's smiling and controlling her head movements. She's able to lift her head up on her own and look around while she's in her crib, right Cooper?"

"Right, she's doing everything on schedule for her age." Cooper agrees with Charlotte.

"Cooper's a pediatrician and he's found nothing at all out of the ordinary." Charlotte insists.

Dr. Wong continues, "I'm aware Cooper's a pediatrician and I believe your daughter is meeting all her milestones for age but there are many more milestones to come. We have to wait and see if she sits up and walks and talks on time and even if she does that we really won't know anything until she's in school."

Charlotte scrunches up her nose like she smells something rotten, "What are you sayin'?

Dr. Wong calmly explains. "We don't know anything about the experimental drug. It hasn't been tested in pregnant women before, even if your daughter meets all the milestones on time she could have a learning disability that may not be picked up until she enters school."

Charlotte clenches her jaw and with her arms held tight to her chest. She orders. "Get out!"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Wong asks.

Charlotte repeats, "I said get out. I'm removing you from my daughters case."

"Very well." Dr. Wong leaves the room.

Cooper jumps out of the seat still holding Alexandria, "Charlotte what'd you do that for?"

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders high. "Didn't you hear him? He's doctor Doom and Gloom. Remind me to fire his ass in the morning!"

"Charlotte, you can't fire him just because you didn't like what he had to say about Andie."

"It's my hospital. I can do whatever I want."

"No, if you fire him over Andie's case he'll take it to the hospital board and they'll end up writing _you_ up." Cooper informs her.

"Well, he shouldn't be working here with that Doom and Gloom attitude." Charlotte takes the baby from Cooper's arms.

"He was giving us his professional opinion as a pediatric neurologist, Charlotte. He was doing his job."

Charlotte turns quickly to face him. "And you agree with him?" She snaps.

"I have to consider his professional opinion." Cooper shrugs. "He's right, we don't know what kind of effect the drug could have on Andie in years to come."

Charlotte feels her heart drop. "She's fine Cooper! Look at her! She's a normal three month old, she's in there. She recognizes my voice and I can tell she knows I'm her momma."

"All three month olds recognize their mothers, Charlotte." Cooper puts his arms around her trying to comfort her.

Charlotte blurts out, "She's smart as a whip!"

Cooper retorts. "She's three months old Charlotte. All she does is eat and sleep."

Charlotte breaks away from his arms. "She's fine, Cooper, and if you were half the doctor and father you like to think you are, you would know that too."

Cooper's caught off guard, "What?"

Charlotte snarls, "You went on and on about how much you wanted kids and what a great father you would be and you don't even know your own daughter!"

"Excuse me?" Cooper's taken back.

"You believe Dr. Gloom and Doom that there's something wrong with her!" Charlotte accuses.

"I never _said_ that I thought something was wrong with her! I _said_ we don't know what will happen down the line." He argues back and it's getting heated.

Charlotte gets louder. "A good pediatrician or father would know what's going on with his patient and kid!"

He lowers his voice, "Are you accusing me of not being a good pediatrician _or_ father?"

Charlotte doesn't look at him or respond. She takes Andie from Cooper and sits down in the chair. She flicks the baby's heel with her finger to try and wake her up to nurse.

Cooper looks on. "I'm going go now cause...never mind... I'm just going to go." Cooper walks out of the room.

Charlotte looks up at the empty doorway as a tear rolls down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! =)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N - I don't own anything. The characters belong to Private Practice and the song belongs to Lady Gaga! I just have fun writing about them._**

**Chapter 33**

**AFTER HOURS!**

* * *

><p>It's late, very late, actually it's one hour before closing time when Cooper pulls up to the sports bar. He turns off the engine and Charlotte's words cut into him deep. How could she suggest he of all people was a bad father, and a bad pediatrician to boot. That's the core of who he is and she cut right through it, she, the person, whose opinion he values most in the world. He walks in the bar. The crowd is waning at this late hour. There are just a scattered few sitting at the bar. He can hear people shooting pool in the darkened back room. The bartender comes over.<p>

"What can I get for you sir?"

"A Heineken and a shot of whiskey." He puts some money on the bar.

"Sure thing." The bartender gets the drinks.

Cooper looks around the bar. There's not much going on. There's a couple cozying up in a booth and he thinks about him and Charlotte. There's some bikers sitting across from him knocking down the beers. He finishes his shot and calls the bartender over. "Can I get another shot? This time make it a Jagermeister."

"Sure thing." The bartender get him his drink.

Cooper swigs it down as soon as the bartender sets it in front of him. "One more of the same." He tells the bartender and the bartender obliges.

"Cooper!" Amelia shouts from the pool room. "Come play with me!"

Cooper chugs down his Jagermeister and carries his beer into the dimly lit room. "What are you doing here Amelia?"

"I was playing pool but all my pool mates had to leave. You wanna play?"

"Why the hell not?" Cooper picks up a pool cue.

Amelia shouts out. "Hey bartender! We need some tequila shots in here!" She turns to Cooper "Where's Charlotte?"

"Not here." Cooper swigs his beer.

"You guys have a fight?" Amelia asks noticing the way Cooper's chugging the drinks down.

"She thinks I'm a bad father."

"Nooo?" Amelia takes the tequila shots from the bartender and hands one to Cooper. "Cheers!" she says clinking glasses with him.

Cooper chugs down his shot. "Let's play some pool!" He yells, the effect of the alcohol coming over him.

"Woo hoo!" Amelia raises her arm in the air and spins in a circle.

"You're fun, you know that?" Cooper opens another beer and then takes a shot with his pool cue.

"I've been told that before." Amelia high fives him for getting the ball in the pocket.

"Watch this!" Amelia says shooting three balls in different pockets with one shot.

"Whoa! You're good!" Cooper high fives her this time.

"I am good!" She tells him. "I play almost every night."

Cooper takes another shot but misses.

"Let me show you." She reaches her arms around him from behind and helps him make the shot. She pats his rump after the shot makes it in a corner pocket.

"Couldn't have done it without you" Cooper grins.

They play for about half hour and chug down a few more tequila shots until Amelia is declared the winner.

She climbs up onto the pool table and does a victory dance as Cooper and a young couple cheer her on. Next thing he knows Amelia's pulling off her shirt and swinging it around her head like a lasso. The young couple gets up and leave them all alone. It's just Cooper and Amelia in the dark pool room and this suddenly feels very dangerous.

She's dancing on the table and reaches her hand out. "Celebrate with me,"she tells him. Lady Gaga's song *Alejandro* echoes out loud through the bar's speakers.

He shrugs, "I'm good down here." He sips his beer and enjoys the view from the floor. His eyes keep darting back to her royal blue silky bra as she swings her hips dancing and singing. *_~~~~Don't call my name~~~~Don't call my name~~~Alejandro*._

She knows he can't take his eyes off her and she dances her way over to the edge of the table where he's standing.* _~~~~Ali~_ ~_Ali ~Jandro~~ Ali~~Ali~Jandrooo~~~*_ she sings and wiggles her hips and next thing he knows she's down on her knees with her silky royal blue bra at his face level. "You like?" She asks.

He admires her bra. He doesn't dare touch it. "I like," he answers and sucks in the sweet scent of her perfume. He closes his eyes and thinks he's not supposed to be feeling like this. "I'm married," he blurts out and turns his face away from her. He can see her pull down both cups of her bra out of the corner of his eye and for some reason he thinks about his fight with Charlotte. He hears her calling him a bad father and a bad doctor over and over again in his mind. He turns back to face Amelia. She wiggles closer to him. He can almost feel her on his skin as she shakes her breasts back and forth in front of him, her arms stretched out to the side. His mouth starts to feel dry. He takes another gulp of beer. The song plays loud, drowning out everything but the two of them in the bar~

*~~~She's not broken~~~~She's just a baby~~~~But her boyfriends just like her dad~~~~~*

*~~~~Don't call my name~~~~Don't call my name~~~~Alijandro~~Ali~~Ali~Jandro~~~_Ali~~Ali~~Janrdooo~~~*_

Amelia grabs the beer bottle out of his hand and takes a swig before placing it down on the pool table. She picks up one of his hands and glides it slowly across her warm breasts, back and forth three times, his fingers sliding over both stiff peaks. His heart races, his body's going into overdrive. She holds his hand firmly over her right breast. She untucks his shirt with her other hand. He's pretty sure he knows where her free hand's going next when he feels it on his skin, just above his waist band, and he's pretty sure he's not stopping her. The music plays~

_~~~Ali~~Ali~~Jandro~~~Ali~~Ali~~Jandrooo~~~_

Visions of Charlotte in her wedding dress flash in his mind and he knows he should pull away when Amelia snakes her hand down under his belt and into his underwear. She has him hot and hard in her hand and she's caressing him with her fingers. He lets out a moan, his hand's still on her breast and his fingers begin to explore it. He caresses the pointy tip and he wants it. He wants to suck on it. Right before he moves his mouth down to latch on an image flashes in his mind of Andie nursing on Charlotte's breast, the way he left them in the hospital room. He hears himself say, "Stop." He tries to back up but her hand is tight down his pants and she's not letting go. Her hand is doing amazing things in his pants and he knows if he doesn't stop it right now he won't have the willpower to stop it in another three seconds. "STOP!' he says more definitive this time, and he forcefully pulls her hand off of him. He backs up and leans against the wall closing his eyes and catching his breath. Amelia's not giving up. She unhooks her bra and swings it at him lasso style, it lands on his head.

Sheldon enters the billiard room. "What the hell's going on in here?" He yells at both of them.

Cooper opens his eyes when he hears Sheldon. "She's drunk and out of her mind and taking her clothes off!" Cooper shouts.

Sheldon checks out Cooper's disheveled appearance. "You're both drunk and out of your minds. Let's go! I'm taking you both home."

"Party Pooper Sheldon." Amelia says as she puts her bra and shirt back on.

They pay the bartender and climb into Sheldon's car. "I thought we were taking Amelia home?" Cooper asks noticing they're driving in the wrong direction.

"We are, she's been staying with me." Sheldon reports as Amelia catches a snooze in the back seat.

_"Whhyyy?"_ Cooper stretches out the word.

"Robin's lawyer is sending a social worker over to check out Addison's house for the adoption. Addison doesn't want her to show up and find Amelia drunk." Sheldon informs. "So she's staying with me for now."

"She's bad, Sheldon." Cooper slurs, "She was all over me at the bar, trying to do naughty things to me." Cooper's clearly intoxicated.

Sheldon answers, "It's no accident I showed up when I did. I checked the guest room and saw she wasn't home. I've been driving around looking for her car at all the local bars."

"You're a good friend!" Cooper slurs out patting Sheldon on the shoulder.

"I _have_ to look for her in good faith. One time I found her on the pool table having sex with some odd looking stranger." Sheldon shifts up his eyebrows while talking to Cooper.

"I believe it!" Cooper slurs. "She's messed up. She needs help."

"She has to _want_ the help. I've been talking to her about checking in to rehab but she shuts me down." Sheldon pulls up to his house and walks a very sleepy and drunk Amelia inside. He tells Cooper to wait in the car so he can drive him home.

After Sheldon returns to the car Cooper asks, "Why didn't you just take me home first?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. I don't know how much Amelia could hear of us talking while she was asleep back there."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Cooper asks innocently.

Sheldon expresses his concern, "why are you out getting drunk at a bar while your infant daughter's in the hospital?"

"Because Charlotte, _my own wife_, accused me of being a bad father _and_ a bad pediatrician!" Cooper shout and slurs.

"So let me get this straight, Charlotte hurt you and you're trying to hurt her back?" Sheldon asks.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her back." Cooper twists his face at Sheldon.

"By fooling around with Amelia, you're hurting Charlotte and your marriage." Sheldon points out.

"Amelia was all over me! I wasn't the one who took my clothes off and was all in her face with it. I pushed her off me!" Cooper shouts at Sheldon.

"And you couldn't just walk away?"

"She was seducing me! She rubbed my hand across her naked boobs. I'm a man Sheldon."

"A drunk man" Sheldon adds.

"I stopped it." Cooper slurs. "It took me a few minutes but I stopped it. If it was up to her we'd be screwing on the pool table when you walked in!"

"Okay, I believe you, I believe you. You still need to tell Charlotte." Sheldon advices.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Nothing happened!" Cooper insists.

"You had your hand on another woman's breasts tonight, Cooper."

"But I didn't put it there! Amelia did."

Sheldon pulls up in front of Charlotte and Cooper's house. "Do what you feel is right Cooper but these kind of secrets can tear a marriage apart." Sheldon advices as Cooper gets out of the car.

"But I didn't do anything!" Cooper shouts at Sheldon as he drives away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you think Cooper couldshould have walked away sooner?_**

**_Will he tell Charlotte?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Review!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - ****I'm sorry**

* * *

><p>It's 11am, Charlotte comes home to find Cooper still asleep in bed. She sits on the bed next to him and shakes him awake. "Cooper, "I'm home, wake up"<p>

Cooper's eyes open and the sun beaming through the window makes him close them again. "Can you close the blinds? Please?" He rests his arm over his eyes to block out any light. His head's pounding and he's nauseas.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asks concerned. "They said you called in sick today. I left Andie to check on you since you didn't answer your phone."

Cooper tries to sit up but his pounding head forces him to lie down again. "I need coffee," he tells her ."Black"

"You're hung over?" Charlotte scoffs and leaves to get the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later she comes back in the room and shakes him back awake. He opens his eyes and she hands him the coffee. "Ya' gonna tell me why you were out getting drunk while I spent the night at the hospital with our baby?"

He sips the coffee, "Isn't that what bad fathers do?" He quirks an eyebrow up at her.

"And bad pediatricians call in sick cuz they're hung over." She scowls.

"Round two." Cooper says as she sips his coffee.

"Look Cooper, I didn't come home to fight with you. I thought you were sick, not hung over." She gets up to leave.

He takes another sip of the coffee. "Don't leave," he says "how'd Andie do last night?"

Charlotte sits back down next to him on the bed. "Her fever broke. They want to hook her up for an EEG today and if that's normal she can come home when it's done."

"Blech! That means they'll have to goop her hair up with EEG gel. Make sure the nurses wash it out before she comes home. That stuff is messy and goopy." He tells her.

"Why don't you go up and see her since you have the day off?"

"I will. I miss my Andie Candy. She's the sweetest baby I've ever seen_...ever." _He emphasizes.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs. "You're a good father and a good doctor. She looks down and softly says, "I should have never said that to you. I didn't mean it, really."

"Why'd you say it?" Cooper asks with big sad eyes.

"I could blame it on the pregnancy hormones but we both know that'd be lame." She looks at him.

"So why?"

"That Dr. Gloom and Doom had me all upset sayin' Andie could have lasting damage from the experimental drug." She sighs. "It's my fault she was exposed to that drug in the first place." Charlotte tells.

"As I recall, _you_ didn't have a choice in the matter. You were in a coma. I made the decision to give it to you so I'm the one you should blame. _But_ I made that decision because I _love _you and can't live without you."

Charlotte clenches her jaw, thinking.

Cooper asks, "Is that why you think I'm a bad father and doctor because I approved for you to have the drug?"

"No, of course not. I just want Andie to be healthy. I couldn't listen to him say all the ways that the experimental drug might damage Andie in the future. I want her to be healthy."

Cooper holds her hand and locks eyes with her. "I do too, Charlotte, more than anything, but we need to be aware to look out for problems, just in case something comes up."

She looks in his eyes, "You were just being a good daddy and doctor and I got all over you for it. I'm sorry."

Cooper lifts her chin up. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Charlotte nods her head and sighs. "I'm the bad one." She shrugs and turns away from him. "I'm a bad mother just like I told you I would be."

Cooper turns her back around by the shoulders "What are you talking about Charlotte?"

"I'm her mother. I should've known something was wrong." She sighs. "I went to work and left my baby home with a high fever."

"You didn't leave her alone, you left her with me, her pediatrician father."

"A good mother would've saw this coming."

"No one expects you to be psychic. It was her first seizure. Now we know to look out the next time she has a fever but neither one of us could have predicted it before it happened." He wraps his arms around her and she nestles into him.

"Ugh, you smell like you brought the whole damn bar home! What were you drinking?" She scowls.

"A little bit of everything. I was drowning my sorrow in whatever the bartender would serve me."

"I'm sorry, I drove you to that point by accusing you of being a bad father and docotor." She says.

Now he's feeling guilty. He has a huge knot in his stomach. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Charlotte asks innocently looking up at him.

"Amelia was at the bar." He's looking down at the sheets.

"Was she drunk?"

"As a skunk." Cooper chimes.

"I've got to drag her ass to a meeting. I've been so busy lately but she needs help before something bad happens-"

Cooper interrupts looking at Charlotte, "I was pretty drunk too."

Charlotte's eyes go wide and she feels her heart sink. She swallows, "Don't even tell me."

"Nothing happened, not what you think anyway." Cooper looks at her now.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, no kissing." Cooper looks at the sheet again. "My lips never touched hers."

"Where did your lips touch?" Charlotte turns her lips up to the side.

"No where. I didn't put my mouth on her, honest, Charlotte." Cooper hold his hands up as to surrender.

"What did you put on her?"

Cooper sheepishly says looking down at the sheets again, "My hands, but technically she put them on her; not me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You didn't technically put your hands on her? Were they on her or not?" Charlotte barks.

"They were but she put them there, not me." He holds his hands up as if he's surrendering.

"You better start explain' it... Now!... Cooper!" Charlotte demands. "I want every to know damn detail of how your hands ended up on Amelia last night!"

Cooper explains, "I was drinking and she called me over to play pool, she won and the next thing I know she's standing on the pool table with her shirt off."

Charlotte waits, "And then what?"

Cooper sighs, "She knelt down on the table and stuck her boobs in my face."

Charlotte clenches her jaw. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"I told her I was married."

"Get to the part about your hands bein' on her!" Charlotte demands.

"I told her I was married and turned away, next thing I know she grabs my hand and sticks it on her boob and she's got her other hand down my pants." He hesitates a few seconds and sighs heavily. " I was drunk so I might have felt up her boobie a little."

"You might have?" Charlotte asks crossing her arms tight to her chest.

"Alright, I felt up her boob but then I kept seeing you in your wedding dress in front of the altar and I stopped it. I pulled away."

Charlotte glares at Cooper.

"I'm sorry, Char. I know I should have stopped it sooner but I was really, really drunk."

"Don't drink if you can't control yourself!" She snaps.

"I did control myself Char. If I didn't control myself well then-"

"Yeah! I know!" She gets up off the bed.

He looks at her with sad puppy eyes. "Are you mad at me? I told you the truth."

Charlotte can't look at him. She's not sure if she's more angry or more hurt. She looks at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. "This is what I get from my husband and the person who I once called my best friend."

"Amelia's a mess, Charlotte. I think she's hit rock bottom. Addison won't even let her stay at her house anymore cause of Danielle. Sheldon took her in but he's more like her babysitter than her friend."

Charlotte doesn't answer. She grabs her keys and marches out of the room.

"Char! Char! I said I was sorry! Please don't leave!" He tries to chase her but he's stopped by a wicked headache. He falls back onto the bed, puts his hand over his head and thinks about how bad he screwed up.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35-****TRUE CONFESSIONS!**

* * *

><p>Amelia's sprawled out on Sheldon's couch feeling miserable, not so much from the drinking she did last night but the other things she's not too proud of. The doorbell rings and she pads over to answer it. To her surprise Charlotte King is standing on the other side, arms folded against her chest, a frown upon her face. "Sheldon's at work." Amelia tells her.<p>

"I'm here to see you." Charlotte pushes her way through the doorway. "Let's get this over with. I don't have a lot of time. I have a sick baby at the hospital waitin' on me."

Amelia softly tells her, "have a seat Charlotte. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What are my choices? Vodka? Whisky? Maybe tequila?" Charlotte drawls sarcastically.

Amelia puts her hand to her head. "Don't tempt me Charlotte. I've been fighting the urge for a drink all morning."

Charlotte gets down to business. "I thought it was mighty big of me to let it go that you screwed up my _brain _surgery. I needed to take an experimental drug to wake up, that could have messed my daughter up for life-"

Amelia interrupts "What are you talking about Charlotte?"

"Dr. Murray, the neurosurgeon in New York, told us that you caused my injury by screwin' up during the surgery. I let it go. I didn't get all on your case about it, cuz what's done is done and I knew you were already in a vulnerable place-"

Amelia blurts out. "Then why bring it up now? Today?"

Charlotte scowls, "Because. I can't help but wonder if it wasn't an accident at all but that you wanted me out of commission-"

Amelia wrinkles up her nose?" Why would I do that?"

"So you can have Cooper to yourself!" Charlotte accuses.

"That's ridiculous, Charlotte! That's crazy talk! I don't want Cooper." Amelia moves to the end of the couch and clutches a pillow in her lap.

Charlotte deadpans, "last night's the second time you made a play for him."

Amelia clutches her pillow tighter. "No. The first time _he_ kissed me and that was almost two years ago. We talked about that. It's water under the bridge, Charlotte."

"What about last night?"

"Nothing happened." Amelia shrugs her shoulders.

Charlotte looks her straight in the eyes. "That's not what I heard."

Amelia's not surprised Cooper went and opened his big mouth about it, figures he had to go and try to clear his concsience at her expense. "That man can't keep his mouth shut to save his life," she tells Charlotte.

"Ya' gonna tell me what happened or do I have to beat it outta ya'?"

Amelia clutches her pillow and says, "Don't blame Cooper. He stopped it this time. _I_ was the horny one."

"I heard his side now I want to hear how it happened….from _you_!"

Amelia shifts her position on the couch and plays with the fringe of the pillow as she explains, "There's not much to tell. I beat him at a game of pool. I remember dancing on the table to celebrate and I took my shirt off while I was dancing. It wouldn't be the first time I celebrated that way."

Charlotte asks sarcastically "You tryin' to tell me you've made it a habit to go out and strip on pool tables?"

Amelia answers. "Not all the guys are good men like Cooper. Sheldon walked in on me screwing some strange dude on that same pool table."

"I'm not interested in your strange men. I want to know what happened when you stripped for my husband last night."

Amelia continues to explain, "I remember putting my chest up against his face and him turning away saying he was married."

Charlotte barks. "Bastard should have walked away then!"

Amelia adds, "He told me you called him a bad father and... a bad pediatrician...I think too."

"That's between Cooper and I... What happened next?"

Amelia sighs deep. "I grabbed his hand and put in on my chest."

Charlotte drawls sarcastically, "I'll bet _he_ hated that."

Amelia confesses, "I grabbed his junk, he tried to pull away but I held on tighter."

Charlotte stares at Amelia with a disgusted scowl on her face.

Amelia continues, "That's when he finally grabbed my hand and pulled it off his... thing. He backed up against the wall. Then, Sheldon came in yelling at us and drove us home."

Charlotte stays quiet still with a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte."

Charlotte snaps, "Keep your hands off my penis!"

"I promise, I'll never step within ten feet of Cooper again unless it's in a work meeting with other people around."

"Damn straight!" Charlotte snaps.

Amelia pleads, "Don't be mad at Cooper. It was all me, Charlotte. I swear."

Charlotte retorts, "he's not innocent." She shakes her head. "He should have walked away the minute you started strippin!"

Amelia defends Cooper, "He was feeling bad about himself and drinking. The main thing, Charlotte, is _he_ stopped it from going anywhere."

Charlotte huffs, "I heard you defend his ass the first time."

Amelia begs. "Please Charlotte, you've got to believe me. I'm telling you the truth. Please don't blame this on Cooper. I'll never forgive myself for coming between you two. You have a baby for Pete's sake!"

Charlotte tells her, "And another on the way."

"You're pregnant?"

"Found out yesterday. Great way to celebrate it." Charlotte's says sarcastically.

Amelia apologizes again, "Charlotte, I'm so sorry. I have a problem but please don't let my problem break up your family."

"If you don't want your problem to break up my family admit you need help." Charlotte advices.

"You're right. If I'm going around breaking up families I need help."

"If you mean that then go get it now." Charlotte orders.

"If I get help will you promise me you'll forgive Cooper." Amelia begs.

Charlotte raises her eyebrows, "I'll consider it."

Amelia asks, "Do you want me to go to a meeting right now?"

Charlotte deadpans. "You need more than a meeting. You need rehab."

Amelia stares at her quietly.

Charlotte folds her arms. "What's your answer? Are you gonna do it?"

"Are you going to forgive Cooper?" Amelia asks again.

"I'm waitin' on _your_ answer first." Charlotte already knows she's going to forgive Cooper but she needs to play this game to get Amelia into rehab.

Amelia shrugs, "Fine I'll do it. I'll check into rehab before I destroy everyone's lives."

Charlotte picks up the phone and goes into the kitchen to talk for several minutes. After she hangs up she tells Amelia. "Sheldon's coming home from work in a while, he's going to have you admitted to a rehab of his choice."

Amelia stares blankly.

Charlotte talks softer to her now. "I'll sit with you until he gets home."

"This better work, Charlotte" Amelia lies down on the couch.

"You have to want it to work, Amelia. If you want it bad enough you can do it."

Charlotte watches TV and waits with Amelia for Sheldon to come home. She wants to make sure Amelia doesn't split or try to have one last drink before checking into rehab.

Charlotte calls the hospital to check on Andie. The nurse tells her Andie is going to have her EEG done soon and that Cooper just arrived and is sitting with his daughter on his lap.

The nurse asks Charlotte if she would like to talk to her husband. Charlotte declines. She plans on forgiving Cooper but she doesn't want him to know that yet. He can sweat it out a little longer she figures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are always welcome round here!<em>**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36-Making Up Is Fun To Do**

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks through the front door of her house. There's an elegant bouquet of pink roses and white calla lillies, her favorite, waiting in a crystal vase on the table in the foyer by the door. She stops to inhale the enchanting scent. Score one for Cooper. She pulls off the attached card and reads, <em>*I love you, Chief. I'm very sorry* <em>out loud to herself_._

She steps into the living room and drops her purse on the coffee table. He comes out from the kitchen and hands her a box of her favorite doughnut's. He opens the box to show her the assortment of all her favorites and says. "A peace offering. I went to your favorite bakery. Forgive me?"

"You tryin' to make up with me with sweets?" She reaches in the box for a glazed doughnut.

"No. There are flowers by the front door." He watches her bite into the doughnut hoping his apology presents ease her pain.

"The flowers are beautiful and the doughnuts are delicious. Thank you." She takes another bite of her doughnut.

He smiles watching her eat it.

"Wipe that grin off your face Cooper. I just came from seeing Amelia." Charlotte stalks into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Cooper follows. "What did Amelia say?"

Charlotte pours herself a glass of milk. "She took the blame."

Cooper takes a sip of milk from Charlotte's glass. "She's in bad shape. Sheldon told me he found her screwing some strange looking dude at the bar. Now, he goes out looking for her when she's not home."

"Not anymore. I convinced her to check into rehab."

"How'd you do that?"

"I promised to forgive the two of you if she went into rehab." Charlotte sips her milk.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Cooper's relieved.

"Not so fast, Cooper. I said it to her cuz she needs help and I want her in rehab." Charlotte finishes the glass of milk and walks back into the living room.

Cooper follows her with the box of doughnuts. "So, you're not forgiving me?" He pleads, "she came onto me Charlotte and I stopped it."

"You should've walked away the minute she pulled her shirt off." Charlotte plops down on the sofa.

"You're right. I should have." He sits at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "I was doing shots. We had that fight. I wasn't feeling like myself. But I snapped out of it and stopped it. " Cooper takes a chocolate cream doughnut out of the box and bites into it.

Charlotte grabs it away from him, "You shouldn't be eating that!"

Cooper snatches another doughnut out of the box and quickly takes a bites out of it. "Why do you care what I eat if you're not going to forgive me?"

Charlotte takes the box of doughnuts away from him and says, "I want Andie's father alive to walk her up the aisle one day."

Cooper takes another bite. Charlotte watches him stuff the rest of the doughnut in his mouth.

She repeats, "I want my children's father to be around for them." She holds the box closed tight on her lap so he can't get another.

"You said I was a bad father." Cooper pulls the box out of her hands and takes another doughnut.

Charlotte sighs, "We've been through this already. I told you I was sorry and I didn't mean it."

Cooper pleads. "And I forgave you. Why can't you forgive me?"

Charlotte swallows. "Me sayin' things out of anger and you puttin' your hands on another woman are two pigs of a different color."

Cooper insists. "I told you she put my hands on her. I walked away."

Charlotte scoffs. "Not fast enough."

"I admit I should have left the room when she took her shirt off but I didn't, I was drunk and used bad judgment." He bites into his second doughnut.

"You need to stop drownin' your sorrows in alcohol or you're gonna end up like Amelia." She advises.

Cooper finishes the second doughnut and then pulls a Boston Crème out of the box.

Charlotte scowls. "You're having another one?"

Cooper sinks his teeth into his third doughnut. He doesn't answer.

Charlotte reaches over and grabs the white bakery box off his lap. "I'm not gonna let you kill yourself with doughnuts!"

Cooper chews and swallows before answering, "I can't live without you, Chief."

"Stop talkin' stupid, Cooper."

Cooper shoves the last of the doughnut in his mouth then tells her again, "I cannot live without you, Charlotte." He reaches over to grab a fourth doughnut out of the box.

Charlotte smacks his hand. "Fine, you win."

He gives her his hang dog look. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"It better not happen again or -…"

He doesn't let her finish talking. " I promise." He drops the doughnut back in the box.

Charlotte takes his hand and looks in his eyes, "Cooper, I intend for us to live a long life together. I picture of us sitting on the porch in our rocking chairs when we're eighty with grandkids running about and an old brown houndog at our feet."

"We're getting a hounddog?"

"Shut up and let me finish," she scolds.

He shuts up and listens.

"Cooper, this is _not _going to be the last fight we'll ever have in our lifetime. I need to know that you're not going to run to the bar and do something stupid every time we have a fight."

He takes her hand. "I won't. I promise. I will not go to a bar and do shots unless you're sitting right next to me."

"You better mean that cuz I'm gonna hold you to it."

"I promise." He crosses his heart with his finger. "No bars and no shots without you which means I can't go out again for eight month since you're pregnant." He smirks.

"Don't be ridiculous Cooper. You can go out for a beer with Pete and Sam every now and then. I just don't want you going to the bar _alone_ to drink away your sorrows."

"I won't." He crosses his heart three times. I promise, I promise, I promise."

She chuckles at him and then smiles.

The phone rings. Cooper gets up to answer it. After ten minutes he comes back in the living room to find Charlotte eating the chocolate cream doughnut he dropped back in the box. "Hey! That one was mine." He protests.

"You had three already besides I'm eating for two." She pats her belly. "Who was on the phone?"

"That was Dr. Doom and Gloom," Cooper answers. "He called to say he read the results of Andie's EEG and it looks good. She can come home today."

Charlotte answers, "I thought I fired Dr. Doom and Gloom as Alexandria's doctor?"

Cooper sits back down on the sofa, "I rehired him when I was there visiting earlier. Dr. Wong stopped by and apologized for his bedside manner. He realized later that he was speaking to us as fellow doctor's and not as Andie's parents." Cooper continues, "Wong's the best pediatric neurologist I know. I've been referring my patients to him for years. I want Andie to have the best."

Charlotte slides closer to him on the sofa. "Because you're the best daddy and the best pediatrician I know." She licks her fingers and cleans off a smudge of chocolate above his lip.

"You mean it, Chief?" He smiles. You really think I'm the best daddy and pediatrician?"

"Yes, I mean it you big dork." She grabs his shirt and pulls him close to give him a kiss on the lips. She pauses the kiss to ask him. "What time do we have to pick Andie up?"

"In about an hour. I was there earlier when they did her EEG. They put lots of that gooey sticky gel on the leads so they would stick to her head."

"It's gonna be fun gettin' it out of her hair." Charlotte complains sarcastically.

"The nurses are going to wash it out for us." Cooper tells.

"How'd you get them to do that? Normally, the parents have to wash it out when they get home."

Cooper smirks. "The nurses all love me."

Charlotte rolls her eyes before saying, " so, we have an hour before we need to leave?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Yep." He looks at his watch.

"You're not _only_ the best father and pediatrician. I can think of another thing you're best at." She licks her lips.

"What's that?' He plays dumb.

"I'll give you a hint." She licks her lips slowly while he watches her tongue move.

"Oh that." He grins. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm the best at all three of those things."

"I'm holding ya' to it." She flashes him her naughty girl grin.

Cooper scoops her up off the couch cradling her in his arms. He carries her upstairs to their bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37-A Little Misunderstanding.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper wake up to the captivating sounds of Andie vocalizing over the baby monitor. She's chirping and squealing in delight to her baby Ernesta doll. They watch in awe through the baby monitor screen. " Would ya' look at that?" Charlotte says as they watch Andie smiling and blowing little spit bubbles out of her mouth while babbling to her Mr. Bear and baby Ernesta.<p>

"She's talking to Mr. Bear." Cooper laughs while watching the monitor. They watch Andie grab Mr. Bear by the arm and wave him around in her crib. The six month old rolls over then and pushes herself up on her arms into a crawling position. She puts her arms against the side rail and tries to pull herself up. She slips against it and bangs her mouth into the side rail. "Ahha ahha hah aaaaaaah!" She wails. She's crying loud enough they could hear her in their room without the monitor. "I'll go get her." Cooper hops up out of the bed.

Charlotte pads into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today's her 35th birthday. She studies her face in the mirror looking for any signs of wrinkles. She wonders what Cooper has planned for the day. It's a Sunday so it should be something fun. He hasn't mentioned her birthday all week and neither has she. Her momma taught her it's not polite to go around telling everyone it's your birthday. She knows he wouldn't forget. He hasn't forgotten in the five years she's been with him. But then again, it's always been just the two of them, now he's got his Andie Candy to fuss over.

Cooper sails into the bedroom carrying Andie. She's wearing pink jammies's with little white bunnies on them. Cooper's holding a boo-boo bunny ice pack over her mouth.

"Did she get hurt?" Charlotte comes out of the bathroom.

"No. She just hit her mouth against the crib. It's not even bleeding." Cooper sits on the bed holding six month old Andie on his lap.

"Then why the ice?" Charlotte sits next to them.

"Ice makes everything better, especially boo boo bunny ice." Cooper smiles at Andie. "Right Andie Candy? Ice makes all your boo-boo's better."

Andie babbles and coo's at Cooper.

"That's my girl. "All better." He holds Andie up it the air over him like an airplane and flies her around earning himself some giggles. He laughs with the baby.

Charlotte watches. "I don't know who's havin' more fun you or Andie Candy?" It's infectious and Charlotte can't help laughing and smiling too.

Cooper gently lifts Andie up and down like she's a weight. He kisses her nose each time she gets close to his face. Andie giggles each time he kisses her nose. He looks at Charlotte. "I don't need to go to the gym anymore," he jokes.

Charlotte smiles at the two of them. "She's gonna barf on you any minute," she warns.

Cooper ignores her and talks while he lifts Andie up and down. "I forgot to tell you Addison's having a little get together at the park today to celebrate Danielle's adoption being approved." Cooper informs her.

"It's today and you're just telling me about it now? Charlotte wonders.

"Addison told me yesterday as she was leaving the office. It's nothing big. It's just going to be the work crowd, a few neighbors and Robin." Cooper's still lifting Andie up and down. The baby burps up some curdled formula. It lands on Cooper's mouth.

Cooper wipes his mouth with his hand. Charlotte turns to him with a smirk. "Can't say I didn't warn ya'"

Cooper laughs. "Go take your shower, momma."

Charlotte turns on the shower water while she undresses. She wonders if Addison's little get together at the park could be an excuse for a surprise party. She didn't expect Cooper to go all out and do something like that for her 35th birthday. She doesn't even want him to. She'd be happy with flowers and dinner at her favorite restaurant. But maybe Cooper wanted to have a party at the park so he can bring Andie along instead of hire a babysitter while they went out, she thinks.

After her shower, Charlotte puts on her little red dress. It still fits even though she's three months pregnant. She's barely showing, yet. She blow dries her long curly hair. Her extensions are still looking good. She applies her make up perfectly in case it is her party; all eyes will be on her. When she's finished she walks down to the kitchen where Cooper's feeding Andie her rice cereal.

Andie has rice cereal smeared over her face and highchair. "Did you manage to get any in her mouth?" Charlotte smirks.

Cooper looks up. "Wow! Why so fancy?"

"You said we were going to a party today."

"Yep! Can you take over here while I take my shower?"

"Go ahead." Charlotte wipes Andie's face with a wash cloth. "Let's do this the right way, kiddo." Charlotte takes a spoonful of rice cereal and opens her mouth instinctively as she feeds her daughter. "It goes in your mouth, not all over your face." Andie opens wide so Charlotte can feed her. "There we go, baby girl."

After breakfast Charlotte dresses Andie in a pretty fushia dress with lace trim. She puts white tights and matching little shoes on her baby.

She clips a fushia bow into Andies's red hair.

Cooper comes in the room wearing jeans and a t shirt. He looks at Andie. "Now both my girls are all dressed up for an afternoon in the park."

"Should we change?" Charlotte asks.

"No. I'll change to match you two." He leaves and Charlotte sits in the rocking chair feeding Andie a bottle before they leave. She stopped nursing when she found out she was pregnant again.

Cooper comes back fifteen minutes later wearing a suit and tie.

"Now, look who's overdressed for an afternoon in the park?" Charlotte's convinced now it's her surprise party. He hasn't even wished her a happy birthday yet. Something's up. He would never wear a suit and tie to the park.

"I just wanted to match my two girls. I can't go looking like a bum if you two are all dressed up. Think we should pick up a gift?" He asks.

"A gift for what?" Charlotte's still feeding Andie.

"For Addison and Danielle. What do you give for a congratulations on your adoption gift?" Cooper asks.

"Some type of savings bond but it's Sunday. The banks are closed. We could write a check or pick up a toy for Danielle on the way." Charlotte's not sure anymore, maybe this is really a party for Danielle's adoption.

They stop on the way and Charlotte picks up a gift certificate for a year long *Mommy N Me* class for Addison and Danielle to take together.

When they pull up to the party Charlotte spots a clown making balloon animals for the kids. This probably isn't her surprise party afterall.

They get out of the car and Addison walks up to them. "You look beautiful Charlotte and Andie looks like a little doll in that outfit. Why so fancy?"

Charlotte doesn't know how to answer looking at Addison in a purple top and jeans. She feels like a fool. "Cooper and I are going out to dinner after this." She lies and shoots Cooper a warning look. She congratulates Addison on the adoption.

Addison takes Andie out of Charlotte's arms. "Come on Andie, I'll take you to see Danielle."

Cooper smirks. "We're going out to dinner? What's the occasion?"

She glares at him. Sam comes over. "Hey Coop! Hi Charlotte. C'mon, we're playing shuffle board over here." He points at Sheldon, Pete and Violet.

"Sure." Cooper says. "I'm up for it."

"I'll pass." Charlotte says. "I'm going to hang with the girls." She stalks over to the picnic bench. Addison is sitting with Andie on her lap and Danielle next to her. She's talking to Robin. There are some other women there Charlotte recognizes as Addison's neighbors.

Charlotte sits down and Andie reaches out for her momma. Charlotte takes Andie from Addison and holds her tight. She listens to Addison, Robin and the other women all talk. It's background noise to Charlotte.

She can't believe Cooper forgot her birthday. She wants to march over to the shuffle board court right now and tell him it's her birthday. She wants to call him an inconsiderate, selfish freak for forgettin' it. She also feels guilty for wishing this was her surprise party and instead of Danielle's adoption party. She's feels like a selfish fool. She has all these emotions stirring inside. She wants to leave. "Addison can you take Andie a minute for me? I have to use the ladies room."

"No problem." Addison pulls Andie back onto her lap.

Charlotte walks off to the bathroom alone. It's empty so she lets herself cry. Must be those damn pregnancy hormones, she figures. She cries for a good ten minutes until she's satisfied she's let it all out. She washes her face so there's no tell tale mascara stains. She sits on a bench by the ocean all by herself for half an hour waiting for her eyes to feel normal again. She doesn't want anyone to see that they're red from her crying fit in the bathroom. *What a way to spend my 35th birthday!* She thinks to herself.

Addison approaches the bench. "We've been looking for you. It's time for the cake."

"I'm not in the mood for cake." Charlotte feels her eyes with her finger making sure they're cool and dry so as not to leave any tell-tale signs.

Addison gives a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Charlotte. You're going to love this cake."

"I said I don't want cake, Montgomery!"

Addison tells her firmly. "Get your butt up now Charlotte or I'll bring everyone down here to you!"

Charlotte scowls. Why can't Montgomery leave her alone? She gets up and follows her. When she approaches the crowd she notices two cakes on the table. One that says *Congratulations Addison/Danielle* and the other that says* Happy 35th Birthday Charlotte.* So, Cooper didn't forget afterall but still this isn't how she pictured her party. She spent the afternoon crying alone in the ladies room and then sitting alone on a bench for half an hour.

*Happy Birthday!* They shout out. Lucas and some other children blow party horns.

Charlotte looks at Cooper. "I thought you forgot."

He hugs her in front of everyone. "I wanted to surprise you."

A white limosine pulls up along side the park. "Grab a piece of cake Chief, Our ride is here."

"What ride?" Charlotte asks him.

"I booked a limosine for the evening. We're going to a show and then dinner and after dinner I booked us…" He whispers in her ear, "the honeymoon suite at the Hyatt"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope!"

"What about Andie?"

"Addison's taking her overnight. I packed Andie's bag and gave it to Addison yesterday. I packed us each an overnight bag. Our bags are already at the hotel." Cooper boasts proud.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"A long time."

"I taught you well." She grins.

They kiss Andie goodbye and thank Addison before climbing into the limosine.

Charlotte rests her head against Cooper in the limo. This is turning out to be a great birthday afterall.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38-Trouble Comes In Threes**

* * *

><p>It's Saturday morning, Charlotte wakes up to the feeling of Cooper's warm body spooned up against hers. They went out to celebrate Sheldon's birthday last night and hired a babysitter for Alexandria. By the time they got home the babysitter had Alexandria asleep. Charlotte and Cooper decided to take advantage of the alone time. Charlotte's curious what time it is but she doesn't want to roll over to look at the clock. The movement will wake up Cooper. Cooper has one arm draped across her five month pregnant belly and his other arm's under her neck.<p>

"You awake?" She whispers.

No answer so she tries to smoothly remove his arm from her belly and roll over. She lifts his arm up but he pulls her back into him.

"Coop, are you awake?" She asks again.

His voice is groggy. "I think so."

"What time is it?" She asks. She can't see the clock from this position.

"Playtime." He's awake now. He cups his hand between her legs, titillating her the way she likes.

She smiles and rolls onto her back. "Good Mornin' to you.'' She grasps for his Johnson and moves her hand up and down it earning moans of delight.

He rolls his thumb over her stiff peek.

She opens her legs to let him inside.

It's a wild ride as her pregnancy hormones go into overdrive. He loves pregnant sex with her. Her muscles convulse tight around him, making him throb something fierce until he can't take it any longer and he spills out inside her. He knows she's feeling him just as intense. She screams his name so loud he worries the neighbors might hear. After they're done he tells her he was afraid she'd wake the neighbors.

"I wasn't worried about the neighbors. I was worried we'd wake Andie." She tells him breathlessly.

"She slept through it both times. Want to do it again?" He squeezes her.

"Tell me what time it is first." She looks at the ceiling breathing heavy.

Cooper looks at the clock. "It's 9:30"

"9:30? Andie should've been awake hours ago." Charlotte jumps out of bed, throws on a robe and races to Alexandria'a room with Cooper following close behind.

The baby's asleep in her crib. Charlotte picks her up. "She's burning up, Coop. Get the thermometer."

Cooper looks for the thermometer while Charlotte sits in the rocker with Andie. She takes her daughter's sweaty pajama's off and the baby lets out a little whimper. "I'm sorry you're not feeling good, baby girl."

Cooper comes back with the thermometer and scans her temperature, "105.2 " He shows Charlotte the reading.

"Run a tepid bath for her and get the Motrin!" Charlotte orders.

She takes Andie's diaper off while the baby whimpers weakly. Charlotte's eyes tear up at her daughter's pathetic weeping. She carries her to the bathroom. Charlotte removes her robe and climbs in the tub with Alexandria lying on top of her. She lets the tepid water rise higher and higher in the tub until it covers the Alexandria's back.

Cooper comes in and tries to give his daughter the Motrin but the baby whimpers and turns her head away. "Come on, Andie Candie, you need this." Cooper squirts the medicine in her mouth but the baby bats it away and it ends up all over Charlotte's chest.

"Let me try, Coop!" Charlotte takes another dropper of medicine and talks softly to her little red headed baby. "Shhh, here baby girl." She gets Alexandria to look up at her and gently puts the dropper in Andie's mouth. She's talking and maintaining eye contact the whole time. "You're momma's good little girl...take the medicine for momma...it's gonna make my baby girl all better." Alexandria swallows the medicine. Charlotte and Cooper breathe a sigh of relief.

After twenty minutes in the tub Charlotte and the baby get out. Cooper gives Charlotte a towel for herself and wraps the baby in another towel. "You get dressed Char. I'll take care of Andie." Cooper carries Alexandria to her nursery and puts a clean diaper on along with a yellow onesie. He wraps her in her favorite pink blanket and rocks her in the chair trying to get her to drink some pedialyte. The baby refuses to drink turning her head away. Cooper sings softly to her "_You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray..." _He sings out of key but his voice is soft and soothing and Andie likes it. She watches his face while she starts to suck on the bottle of pedialyte.

Charlotte comes in the nursery. She listens quietly to Cooper sing to Alexandria and smiles. "How's she doin'?" She asks.

"She's not as warm and she's drinking the pedialyte for me."

"Bless her lil' heart," Charlotte watches them before sailing over and taking Andie from him. Cooper's still wearing his robe with nothing underneath. " You go take your shower. I got it from here."

Charlotte rocks Andie now and picks up on the song where Cooper left off, singing softly while Alexandra drinks the bottle. After an hour Charlotte carries her daughter downstairs to the kitchen.

"I made some waffles for breakfast, Chief." Cooper tells her.

Charlotte tries to put Andie down but she whimpers. "Isn't it a little late for breaksfast?"

"It's brunch." Cooper decides. "You want me to hold her while you eat?" Cooper asks.

"I can manage." Charlotte sits down with the Alexandria resting her head on Charlotte's shoulder and her arms around Charlotte's neck.

"That doesn't look too comfortable." Cooper comments as he sits down for his brunch.

"I don't mind," Charlotte tells him. "The little bugger's sick. It's the least I could do for her."

Cooper nods his head and stuffs a forkful of waffles in his mouth,

Charlotte puts her fork down. "I can't even eat, I feel so bad for her. I'm only tryin' to eat so bugger number two doesn't go starvin'" Charlottes referring to the baby she's pregnant with.

Cooper stuffs in another bite. "It's hard when they're sick. Now, I know how my patient's parents feel. You never really know until you walk in someone's shoes." He stuffs another forkful in his mouth.

Charlotte stands up holding Andie. "I'm tired. I'm going to bring her upstairs and let her nap with me in our bed."

"Okay. I'll be up to check her temperature again after I clean the dishes."

Charlotte brings Andie upstairs and lies down on the bed with her. She's joined shortly by Cooper armed with a thermometer.

"101.1" He says.

"Well, it's come down a bit but it's still a fever." Charlotte sighs resting her head against Alexandria's.

Cooper lies down next to her. "I'm so proud of you, Chief."

"Me? Why?" Charlotte asks.

"You're so good with her. Andie couldn't ask for a better mother."

"You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Freedman."

After a few minutes, Charlotte and Alexandria are asleep. Cooper's closes his eyes and tries to take a nap with them but the phone rings and startles him. He gets up to answer it. The next thing he knows he's on his lap top looking for a flight to Ohio.

Charlotte wakes up 45 minutes later to find him packing his suitcase. She rubs her eyes and asks, "what's going on, Coop?"

"My mother called. My father's having emergency surgery on his _brain _right now. I need to go to Ohio. I booked a flight for tonight."

"What happened?" Charlotte asks.

"They think he had an aneurysm and it burst. It doesn't sound good."

Charlotte gets out of bed and hugs him. "I'm sorry, Coop." She glances over at Alexandria on the bed and shouts. "Oh My God Coop! Andie's seizing!" She rushes over to Andie.

"Stay calm, Char." Cooper tells her.

"Get the car ready and we'll drive her to the ER."

They arrive at the ER. Andie's admitted for IV fluids and anti seizure medications along with another EEG. Cooper sits at her cribside with his head in his hands.

Charlotte rubs his back. "What is it Coop?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you and Andie but my father could be dying." He looks at her with tears in his eyes. "What should I do?"

"I can take care of Andie. Go see your father."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He gives Alexandria a kiss on her head and Charlotte a kiss on the lips. "Take good care of her, Chief."

"I promise." She kisses him again. "Good luck with your dad," she tells him as he somberly leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! =)<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39-Worlds Apart**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's asleep on the parent lounge chair next to Andie's crib. Andie's sleeping sprawled out across her mommy. "Good morning" The perky blonde nurse says. "I'm here to check Alexandria's vitals."<p>

Charlotte rubs her eyes sitting up with Andie on her lap while the nurse check her temperature, breathing and heart rate. "What's her temperature?" Charlotte asks.

"99.9" The nurse answers perkily. "That's much better for her."

"Thank you." Charlotte picks Andie up and places her in the hospital crib so she can change her diaper.

"Do you need anything else?' The nurse asks.

"No. I'm fine." Charlotte smiles.

"Dr. Wong said to tell you he'll be around this afternoon to check on Alexandria."

"Thanks" Charlotte says. She changes Andie's clothes into a purple onesie with pink polka dots and matching socks. "Grandma Mary and Grandpa Marvin sent you this outfit, Andie. Daddy went to see grandpa cuz he's in the hospital like you, baby girl. We should call daddy and see how grandpa's doing."

Charlotte sits back in the chair with Andie on her lap. She picks up the phone to call Cooper. Andie tries to grab the phone away. "No Andie. Momma needs it."

Cooper answers.

"Hey Coop, how's your dad?"

"Worse than I thought. I hoped my mother was exaggerating but he's in bad shape, Charlotte" Cooper sounds exhausted and teary.

"How bad?" Charlotte asks.

"The EEG shows no brain activity. He's on life support."

Charlotte gasps. "That _is_ bad. How's your mom holding up?"

"Not good. The doctor's have talked to her about turning off his life support and making him a DNR but she refuses." Cooper holds back the tears.

Charlotte sighs. "She's not ready to let go yet."

"I'm not either, Char. He'll turn 70 this year. My mom was planning a big party for him."

"He's not gonna be much fun at the party if he's brain dead." Charlotte realizes that sounded bad after she said it. "Sorry, Coop."

"I have to talk my mother into turning off the life support. My father wouldn't want machines keeping him alive. He wouldn't want this." Cooper's voice cracks.

"Do you want me to catch a flight out and talk to her with you?"

"You can't. You have to take care of Andie. How's she doing?" Cooper rubs his eyes.

"She's sitting on my lap sucking on the phone as we speak. She must be teething. She gums anything she can get her chubby little fingers on."

"So, I guess her fever's down?"

"For now, anyway."

"Char, I've gotta go. My father's doctor is beeping through."

"Okay, keep me posted." She hangs up.

She sits there holding Andie and remembers when big daddy was in the same situation. He was on life support and she needed to shut it off. Cooper came to Alabama and took care of it for her. Even though she told him not to come, _he came_. She knows he needs her support now too. He's all alone to deal with his hysterical mother and dying father. She wants to hop on the next flight to see him except now they have a baby, a sick baby, a baby in the hospital. She's torn.

Charlotte spends the day taking care of Andie in the hospital. She feeds her some oatmeal and mashed bananas for lunch. She tries calling Cooper and leaves a few voicemails. She figures he's busy with the doctors running tests on his father.

A short time later the phone rings. "Cooper, did you get my messages?" She asks.

"Yeah, I was tied up and couldn't get to the phone." He's sniffling. She can tell he's trying to hide that he's crying.

She asks softly, "did you talk to your mother about shutting off the life support yet?"

Cooper sniffles and answers, "I didn't need to. He didn't make it, Char. My father's gone."

Charlotte's quiet for a minute, she's shocked. "I'm so sorry, Coop. I wish I could be there with you."

He sniffles and clears his throat. "You can't. Andie's sick. She needs you."

"How's your mom?"

"Not good. They had to give her something to sedate her." Cooper blows his nose into his handerchief.

"Cooper, I really want to be with you right now-"

He doesn't let her finish. "You can't leave Andie. I have to go, Chief. The doctor needs me to sign something." He hangs up.

Charlotte pages Dr. Wong to her room stat. Dr. Wong is in the room with his team within five minutes. He sees Andie playing on Charlotte's lap. "What's going on? I was paged for an emergency to this room."

"It is an emergency." Charlotte tells him. "I need you to discharge Andie right now. I need to catch a flight to Ohio with her."

"I can't do that," Dr. Wong says. "She can spike another fever and have a seizure on the plane."

"I'm telling you as your Chief of Staff, _your boss_, I want her discharged immediately. My father in law just passed away and I need to be there."

"If I must discharge her I have to give you some anti seizure meds in case she seizes again." Dr. Wong explains.

"I suggest you get them right now." Charlotte orders.

Dr. Wong gives her the discharge papers and anti seizure meds. Charlotte goes home to pack and the next thing you know she's on a flight to Akron, Ohio with her baby girl.

Cooper's sitting in the living room of his parents house with his mother along with Aunt Zelda, Aunt Flo and his Uncle Stuart. The doorbell rings. "It's probably more flowers," his mother says. Mary's the calmest one in the room right now. She's the only one that's on tranquilizers to calm her grief. Cooper's eyes are blood shot from crying as well as Aunt Zelda's and Flo's.

Cooper gets up. I'll answer the door. He pads his way over to the door. He opens it up. His mouth drops when he sees Charlotte standing in front of him holding Andie. She walks in the door and he hugs her tight. "I'm so sorry this happened, Coop" She kisses his cheek and he breaks down sobbing.

Mary hears his sobs and comes to the door. "Thank you for coming, Charlotte." Mary tries to hug her but finds it difficult with Cooper's his arms tightly wrapped around Charlotte and Andie. "Let me take Andie. You're crushing her, Cooper." Mary squeezes in between them and pulls Andie out, which is just as well because the baby's eyes are wide and scared. She doesn't understand what's happening.

Mary carries Andie into the living room to show her off to the other guests. Charlotte has Andie dressed up in a fancy blue dress with little black Mary Jane shoes that Cooper' mother recently sent in the mail. "Everyone, you remember my granddaughter, Andie. She's gotten so big since we saw her last at the Christening." Mary boasts.

Charlotte can hear Mary, Flo and Zelda all fuss over how beautiful Andie is and dicuss the fancy blue dress and black shoes the baby's wearing. Mary brags to them that it's one of the dresses she bought and how she only buys her granddaughter the best clothes. Charlotte's glad she came. They all needed this distraction, but most of all she's happy she came for Cooper who's still clinging to her and sobbing. She rubs his back and lets him cry until he can't cry anymore, just like he did for her on the plane after big daddy died.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 -The House Guest**

* * *

><p>It's been one month since Marvin Freedman passed away. Cooper's on his way home from picking his mother up from the airport. She asked if she could come stay with them as a distraction from the grief. Charlotte's not crazy about house guests, especially when she's six months pregnant, hormonal, and tired but she can't say no to a grieving widow. She prepared a pot roast. It's one of Mary Freeman's favorite dinners. Charlotte holds her breath hoping it's up to her mother in law's standards. Charlotte's never made a pot roast before so she had to call her momma for the cooking instructions.<p>

Cooper breezes in the door with his mother. Mary picks up eight month old Andie right away. "How's my Andie Candie doing?" She smiles and plays with Alexandria. She approaches Charlotte with a hug. "Thank you for letting me stay, dear. I promise I won't be an imposition."

"My momma always says family helps family." Charlotte rubs her hands down her apron over her sixth month pregnant belly.

"How's the little one doing?" Mary asks.

"Fine." Charlotte answers. "This pregnancy's been pretty easy on me."

Mary sniffs the air. "What smells so good, dear?"

"It's pot roast." Charlotte tells.

"It smells devine. Do you mind if I go upstairs to the guest room to freshen up for dinner? Am I staying in the same one I stayed in for the Christening?"

"Your the only guest his time, mom. You can have your choice which room you want." Cooper's not sure if his mother would want to stay in the spare room she stayed in with his father the last time they were here. Charlotte suggested she may want to stay in her momma's guest room instead.

"Okay, then I'll show myself." Mary climbs the steps with her overnight bag.

After Mary gets upstairs Charlotte comments. "She seems fine, almost happy."

Cooper picks up Andie and puts her in the highchair. "It's weird. She was chatting up a storm the whole ride home from the airport."

"Did she say anything about your father?"

"No, and whenever I brought him up she would change the subject." Cooper's concerned.

"Maybe she should talk to Sheldon." Charlotte suggests.

"My mothers almost 70 years old, she's not going to talk to a shrink."

The dinner's ready and they all sit around the table. "The pot roast is absolutely scrumptious." Mary says. Charlotte and Cooper's eyes nearly pop out of their heads at that statement. They both think it's dry and tough in contrast to his mother's perfect roast.

"Yours is much better." Charlotte clarifies. "This one's a little dry."

Mary compliments. "Oh dear! You musn't say that. Your pot roast is devine."

Charlotte and Cooper look at each other while Cooper moves his finger in a circle near his temple to make the *cuckoo sign* being sure his mother doesn't see him.

After dinner Charlotte and Cooper talk while cleaning the dishes. Mary's upstairs getting Andie ready for bed.

"She's acting so weird. It's like after my father died, an alien came down and took over my mother's body." Cooper's actually worried.

"It is strange." Charlotte agrees.

"No offense, but the pot roast was terrible."

"I know." Charlotte laughs. "I left it in the oven too long. I've got to work on my timing."

"Your timing is perfect." Cooper reaches over and plants a kiss on her forhead.

"I meant, I have to work on my timing in the kitchen." She laughs.

Cooper get's back on topic. "I'm worried about her, Chief. Do you mind if she stays with us a few weeks?"

Charlotte sighs. "Just for a few weeks. Not forever." She warns.

"I love you." Cooper wraps his arms around her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlotte and Cooper are in the exam room with Addison for Charlotte's six month pregnancy appointment.<p>

Addison explains. "Since your pregnancy has been uneventful, we haven't done an ultrasound yet. We really should do one now."

"That's fine, Montomery."

"Just don't tell us the sex. We don't want to know." Cooper announces.

"Speak for yourself. I wanna know." Charlotte corrects.

"We discussed this Charlotte. We found out it was a girl with Andie and you got to name her now this one we do my way. We don't find out the sex and I name this one."

"Are you gonna push this baby out in three more months?" Charlotte deadpans.

"No." Cooper says sheepishly.

"Then you're overruled." Charloltte tells him straight. "I wanna know who's inhabiting my body."

Adddions looks at Cooper."She's got a point, Coop. You can leave the room when I get to the reproductive system."

"Fine." Cooper pouts.

"Everything looks great." Addison tells them as she does the ultrasound. "You can leave the room now, Cooper. I'm going down there."

Cooper turns to leave when he hears Charlotte call out. "It's a boy, Montgomery!"

Cooper spins back around to look at the monitor. "It is?"

Charlotte points to the monitor. "His legs are wide open. See his junk over there."

"I do." Cooper looks. "He's all boy."

Addison concurs. "Congratulations. You're having a little boy."

"Yes!" Cooper sacks his fists together in excitement. "Welcome to the newest Lakers' fan."

Charlotte scoffs at him. "I thought you didn't want to know the sex?"

"I _didn't_ but _you_ yelled it out before I left the room."

"You seem pretty happy about it."

"I am." He kisses her on the lips.

After they finish in Addison's office they spend their day off alone togehter. Mary keeps busy taking care of Andie. They haven't had a day to themselves like this since before Andie was born.

Charlotte and Cooper make dinner together while Mary and Andie are at the park.

"Should we tell my mother it's a boy at dinner?" Cooper slices up some carrots.

"I don't see why not." Charlotte chops up a potato.

"Are you still going to let me pick the name?" Cooper chomps down on a carrot.

"You can pick it, but I have to like it." She tosses the potatos into boiling water. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"How about Walter after my great uncle." Cooper suggests.

"Wally World." Charlotte flat out tells him.

"What?" Cooper's not following.

"They'll call him Walley World in school. You can have Walter as the middle name but no kid of mine's being called Wally World."

"What about calling him Cooper, after me?"

Charlotte scrunches her nose. "Tell me you're kidding."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, but you're Coop and I'm not calling my kid Junior so try again." Charlotte puts the cornish game hens in the oven.

"What about Charles? It's was my grandfather's name." Cooper eats another carrot. "And I know it was your father's name too."

"I like Charles as long as you don't call him Charley as a nickname." She instructs.

Cooper shrugs. "Because Billy used to call you Charlie?"

"Billy used to joke around sayin' if we ever had a boy he wanted to call him Charley, after me."

"So, no Charley." Cooper says firmly. "That's for sure."

Charlotte suggests, "we can still call him Charles and name him after your grandfather. You can shorten the name Charles to Chase too. I like Chase." Truth be told Charlotte always planned on naming her son Charles, after _her_ father, if she ever had a son.

"If we call him Chase, isn't that like you're picking the name again?"

"I picked Alexandria but you have everyone calling her Andie." She smacks his behind and grins.

Cooper agrees. "Okay. His name's going to be Charles Walter Freedman but we can call him Chase."

"Looks like we got ourselves a name." She puts her hand on her belly and kisses Cooper.

Mary calls into the house. " We're back! We had fun at the park. I tuckered her out." Mary carries Andie into the house.

"You let her fall asleep? It's six pm?" Charlotte's not happy.

"I couldn't help it, dear. She fell asleep in the car on our way home." Mary apologizes.

"It's okay, mom." Cooper tells her.

"You can stay up with her when she's wide awake at midnight cuz she's doin' her sleepin' now." Charlotte shoots a grumpy look at Cooper.

Cooper wants to change the subject. "Guess what, ma? We decided on a name for the baby."

"What is it?" Mary's excited.

Cooper proudly announces, "Charles Walter Freedman."

"That means it's a boy this time?" Mary smiles.

"Yep." Cooper nods.

"You're naming him after my father and my uncle, Walter?" Mary asks.

"We are." Charlotte tells her. She decides not to tell her Charles was also big daddy's name. Charlotte let's her think they're naming him after Mary's father.

"Oh, I love it! That's such an honor." She hugs Cooper and then Charlotte.

"So, you're okay we're not naming him after dad?"Cooper asks. "I thought you might want us to call him Marvin?"

"Your father didn't like his name very much even though he'd never admit it. He didn't want to call you or Andy, Marvin Jr, so he wouldn't want you to call his grandson Marvin, either."

"I kind of figured that." Cooper tells her.

"I can't wait until little Charles Walter is here!" Mary hugs Cooper and Charlotte again. "It's good that I'm staying with you. You'll need all the help you can get once the little guy's born.

Copper grins and Charlotte glares at him.

When Mary's out of ear shot, Charlotte tells Cooper. "A few weeks, Coop. That's it. She's not stayin' any longer than that!"

Cooper rolls his eyes and tries to think how he can please both women in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reviewing. To clarify. I adore Amelia's character. She has a drinking problem and it's effecting not only her life but the lives of those around her. She's currently getting help in rehab and we'll see a different side to Amelia when she comes home. This is in response to a review. =)<em>


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41- Chase**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's in bed reading when Cooper comes in the bedroom. She puts he book down. "I'm horny and in the mood for celebratin' tonight." She pats down on the bed next to her signaling him to sit there.<p>

He sits where her hand motioned him to. "What are we celebrating?" He takes his shoes and socks off.

"Your mother's leaving tomorrow." She smiles.

"Char, that's not nice." He unbuttons his shirt and she removes it for him.

"She's been here for six weeks. It's time for her to go." She kisses his neck.

"You're going to miss her. Who's going to cook and clean for you when she leaves?" Cooper takes off his belt.

"You are." She unbuttons his pants and kisses his lips eagerly.

Cooper pulls up her night shirt and kisses her breasts. She moans and he climbs on top of her.

He trails his fingers over her almost eight month swollen belly and down further until he says, "Char, you're wet."

She stops moaning to answer. "Happens when a ladie's horny, sex-ed 101."

"No, I mean drenched." He grabs her hand. "Here, feel."

She feels the fluid between her legs. "Cooper, did you pull the trigger too early?"

"Not even close."

"I've never gotten _this wet_ before."

"Oh my god, Chief, your water broke. It's leaking out of you."

Charlotte sits up quickly. "But I'm not ready yet. I've got six more weeks to go."

"It's okay." He kisses her forhead. "I'll call Addison. Get dressed."

She rolls out of bed and pulls some clothes out of her drawer. "Good thing your mom is here to watch Andie."

Cooper thinks of something sarcastic to say but decides not to and calls Addison.

"OOOH" Charlotte hold her belly.

Cooper rushes over. "What's wrong?"

"Contraction! What do ya think?" She snaps.

"Okay. Let's get you to the hospital." Cooper helps her dress.

On the drive to the hospital, Cooper seems to get stopped at every light. Charlotte's grimacing and yelling with her contractions three minutes apart. "This guy's in a hurry to come out." Cooper comments.

Between contractions she asks. "Do you think it was from the sex?"

"We didn't have sex. We were just getting started." Cooper assures her.

"When you were kissing me, I think that's when my water broke." She grimaces again with another contraction.

"It doesn't matter why Char, just that the little guy's on his way."

She holds her belly and grimaces as she talks. "But, it's six weeks early."

"It's fine, Charlotte. He's cooked and ready. He may just be a little on the small side." He rubs her knee as he pulls in the parking lot of St. Ambrose.

She screams this time and braces herself on the dashboard.

"Are you okay, Chief?"Cooper rubs her back to comfort her.

"That was a really strong one." Sweat's pouring down her face.

Cooper gets out of the car and opens her door for her. He helps her out of the seat and she screams and sits back down. "He's coming."

"What?"

"When I stood up I felt him between my legs." She's scared.

"You're just feeling the pressure, Char. It's normal."

"Uh, uh. I feel a head." She insists. He can tell she's scared.

"Lay back on the seat. Let me check." Cooper pulls down her sweat pants. He calmly tells her. "Open your legs," since she's squeezing them tight checks her. "He's crowning. I have to get you upstairs to the labor room. "Don't push until we get there."He pulls her pants back up and lifts her out of the car. He cradles her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and he runs with her into the hospital to the elevator.

"Is Dr. King okay?" A few nurses follow them.

"Make sure Addison Montgomery's in the labor and delivery wing. This baby's on his way out and he's six weeks early." Cooper shouts to the nurses.

Cooper carries Charlotte off the elevator and finds an empty labor room. A labor and delivery nurse comes in and tells him Addison hasn't arrived yet but she's on her way.

Charlotte yells. "Cooper, I have to push!"

"Try hard not to yet, Chief." He rubs her head.

"Too much pressure. I have to." The nurse takes off Charlotte's pants. "She's right. We have to deliver her now."

Cooper washes his hands and puts on sterile gloves and the nurse does the same.

"I need to push!" Charlotte calls out.

"Go ahead, Dr. King." The nurse tells her in a calm voice.

Charlotte pushes hard and the head is out. "Okay, I have his head Char. Push again." Cooper tries to remain calm.

Charlotte pushes again and Cooper helps guide out the baby's shoulders while the nurse suctions out the baby's mouth.

Charlotte screams as Cooper guides the shouders out. After the shoulders are out the rest of the baby's body slips out quickly and Cooper's careful not to drop the slippery baby. "It's a boy, Char!" Cooper holds the baby up and Addison rushes in.

"What did I miss?" Addison asks.

"Everything." Cooper holds the baby up.

"Congratulations, daddy. I'll take over now." Addison checks out Charlotte and waits for the placenta to be delivered. "You tore a little when the baby came out." Addison informs.

"No kiddin!" Charlotte snarks. "Where were you, Montgomery?"

"I had to drop Danielle off at Sam's. I didn't expect the your little guy to be born so fast." Addison starts to stitch Charlotte up.

_**Waaahh! Waaahhh!**_ The baby screams

"Apgars 9 and 9. The nurse yells out to Addison.

"Great." Addison asks "What's his weight?"

"Six pounds, six ounces." The nurse announces.

"Not bad for six weeks early. You probably would have had a ten pounder if he went to full term." Addison tells her.

The nurse brings the baby to Charlotte and lays him across her chest as Cooper looks on. "He has auborn hair like I did as a baby."

The baby starts to nurse and Charlotte looks down at him. "He's the spittin' image of you." Charlotte smirks and earns her a chuckle from Cooper.

"He does look a lot like me if I do say so myself." Cooper boasts.

Addison looks up to take a look at the baby. "He is a mini you, Cooper." Addison delivers the placenta. "What are you going to call him?"

"Chase" Charlotte beats him to the answer.

"Chase is a good name." Addison finishes cleaning Charlotte up.

"It's short for Charles, Charles Walter Freedman." Cooper corrects.

"Welcome to the world, Charles Walter Freedman." Addison says looking at the baby.

"Welcome to the world, sweet fella." Charlotte nurses her newborn son. Addison leaves the room to give them privacy.

"You're getting good with this mom stuff." Cooper tells her as he watches her with the baby.

Charlotte smiles at Cooper. "He really could pass for your clone."

Cooper slides up next to them in the bed. He places his hand on the baby's back as he nurses. His eyes tear up. "He's perfect. Thank you for giving me the perfect family."

She looks up at him and says. "Thank _you," _before she kisses him and she means it. She never knew how much she wanted this.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42- Meet Doc Jolie**

* * *

><p>It's 11am, Charlotte's getting Andie and Chase ready to go. She has her six week post partum visit with Addison today . Cooper agreed to watch the kids on his lunch break for her.<p>

Mary Freedman stayed for the first two weeks after Chase was born. She looked after Andie most of those two weeks leaving Charlotte and Cooper to bond with Chase. Charlotte was thankful for that time because he's six weeks old now and she's returning to work at St. Ambrose tomorrow. She resigned her position at the practice after Chase was born. Two jobs and two babies wasn't going to work for her and St. Ambrose has always been her rock that keeps her grounded.

She walks into the practice pushing the double stroller. Andie's in the front and Chase is in his infant seat latched into the back. She takes the elevator to the second floor and straight to Cooper's office.

"He's not there." Violet calls out to her. "He's having lunch with Dr. Harris in the kitchen."

"Thanks Violet." Charlotte hasn't met Dr. Joe Harris yet. They hired Dr. Harris after Charlotte resigned. All she knows is Joe Harris is a plastic surgeon.

Charlotte approaches the kitchen and is quite surprised to find Cooper having lunch with a young woman with long wavy brown hair. Charlotte pushes the stroller in the kitchen.

Cooper gets up. "Hi Chief." He picks Andie up out of her stroller and kisses her.

Are these your babies, Coop? The brunette asks. "She's beautiful." The brunette says, gently stroking Andie's hair.

"Thank you." Cooper introduces them. "Joe this is my wife Charlotte. Charlotte this is Dr. Joe Harris."

Charlotte shakes Joe's hand. "Nice to meet you. When Cooper told me they replaced me with a Dr. Joe Harris, I assumed you were a man.

Joe chuckles. "Never assume anything. You know how that saying goes."

Charlotte nods. "Yes I do."

"My name is actually Jolie, like in Angelina Jolie, not Jolly like the Jolly Green Giant. I let my good friends call me Joe"

Charlotte looks over the thin brunette. She certainly is as beautiful as Angelina Jolie. Charlotte takes note that Jolie looks to be about a size 4 in the waist but her breasts are more like a 36 double D. It wouldn't surprise her if Jolie designed them herself being a plastic surgeon.

Cooper takes the baby out of the stroller and Jolie fawns over him. He has full head of hair for such a little guy. I love it." She rubs the baby's head.

"I had a head full of auburn hair when I was his age too." Cooper boasts." I lost the red pigment by the time I was in kindergarten. He looks just like I did at this age." Cooper boasts.

"He's adorable. I'd love to have one just like him someday." Jolie adores the baby.

"You want kids?" Cooper asks a little surprised.

"Definitely, I love children, especially babies." She answers. "When I find the right guy, I want a bunch of them."

Charlotte looks on, she's not too crazy about Jolie so far.

"Can I hold him?" Jolie asks Cooper.

"Sure, hold him like this." Cooper puts the baby in Jolie's arms. Right away the baby starts to suckle on her over her clingy shirt.

Jolie's embarrassed. "What's he doing?" She repositions the baby on her shoulder so her can't try to suckle her.

"It's called rooting." Cooper explains. " A breast fed baby will try to suckle on any woman's breast."

"That was weird," Jolie hands the baby back to Cooper. Charlotte grins as she watches.

Pete comes in the kitchen carrying Andie. "Look who just wandered into my office." He hands Andie to Charlotte.

"Thanks Pete. I didn't see her walk off." Charlotte tells him.

Pete grabs an apple out of the fridge. "You can't take your eyes off of them for a second at this age. This is the age they wander off and fall into pools. They can have all types of accidents if you don't keep your eyes on them."

Charlotte grimaces. This is turning into a rotten afternoon, first with meeting Jolie and now Pete making her feel like a bad mother.

Cooper looks at his watch. "You're going to be late for your appointment, Chief."

"Right," she says and she leaves the kitchen watching Cooper and Jolie eat lunch with her babies. Jolies's holding Andie while Cooper holds Chase as they eat their sandwiches together.

Charlotte's appointment with Addison goes well. Addison tells her she's fine to resume sexual relations but to be careful since she's still nursing and not able to take the pill because of it.

Charlotte stops on the way home to pick up a new negligee for her and Cooper to celebrate having sex again after the six weeks of forced celibacy standard after childbirth.

Next she stops at the grocery store. She decides to make Cooper's favorite meal tonight since it's her last day off before returning to St. Ambrose. She doesn't imagine she'll have much time to make him home cooked meals with her Chief of Staff job and caring for the two babies. He agreed to do the cooking once she returned to work.

Charlotte's home. The Chicken Cordon Bleu she made with the baked potatoes and green bean casserole are all in the oven. She's damn proud of herself preparing that meal all from scratch while juggling nursing a six week old infant and entertaining a fifteen month old.

The phone rings:

"Hey Coop!"

"Hey Chief, I wanted to let you know I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight so go ahead and eat without me."

Charlotte's face drops and her heart sinks. "Why not?"

"I have a consult at St. Ambrose this evening," he tells her not knowing she fixed his favorite meal to surprise him.

"Consult for who?" Charlotte asks disappointed.

"You know the Maxwell family? They've been coming to see me for years."

"Yes." Charlotte nods, picking up Andie who's been pulling on her leg.

"They had another baby and he has a severe cleft lip. I referred then to see Joe, I mean Jolie, for the plastic surgery to repair it."

Charlotte huffs, "Cooper, let me tell you how referrals work. You call the doctor you're referring to, in this case, Jolie Harris, and then you send the patient to see them. _You_ do not need to be there for their meeting."

"The Maxwell's know me and trust me. They're very concerned about their newborn having surgery. I said I would go with them to talk to Joe."

"That's above and beyond the call of duty, Coop."

"It's called being a good doctor." Cooper responds.

"And what about being a good husband and father? Where does that fall on your priority list?" Charlotte's annoyed.

"I'm at the office. I can't argue with you about this now. Give the kids a hug for me." He hangs up.

Charlotte's mad as hell. She just spent the afternoon making his favorite dinner for him, even though he doesn't know that part, she's still pissed. She's liking Jolie less and less every hour. She feeds the babies and puts them to bed by herself tonight.

Cooper and Jolie finish their consult with the Maxwell's

"I haven't had dinner." Jolie tells Cooper. "You want to grab a beer and something to eat with me?"

"I can't." Cooper starts to walk away.

"Ah, c'me on party pooper, you're going to make me eat alone?"

"Charlotte's waiting for me." He tells her and Jolie waves goodbye.

Cooper tries to call Charlotte to tell her he's heading home but it goes to voicemail. He figures she's still mad.

Sam pats him on the back. "I'm headed out for dinner and a beer. You want to join me?"

"Might as well, Charlotte doesn't want to talk to me tonight." Cooper tells him.

Sam laughs. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Cooper tells him and shrugs as they walk out of the hospital.

"Women, you can't live with em and you can't live without em." Sam chuckles and pats Cooper on the back.

Cooper and Sam are eating dinner at the sports bar. Jolie comes up from behind and puts her arm on Cooper's shoulder. "I thought you were going home to your wife?"

"Change of plans." He tells her.

"Why didn't you call me? I'm sitting here eating alone?"

"Come Join us." Sam tells Jolie. She grabs her plate from her table and joins them.

After they're all done eating Jolie asks. "Who wants to play a round of darts with me?"

"Not me." Cooper wipes his face. "I've got to get home."

"Does your wife keep you on a ball and chain?" Jolie laughs.

Cooper smiles, "you'll see how it is one day when you have that bunch of kids you said you want. Be careful what you wish for," he points his finger and warns.

"What are you saying, Coop?" Sam questions.

"I love my family." Cooper tells them. "But my days of hanging out at the bars and having a good time are over."

"That's so sad." Jolie makes a pretend boo boo face.

"It's okay." He smirks. "I'll survive." Cooper leaves the bar and heads home to a not so happy Charlotte.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43- The fight**

* * *

><p><em>It's ten thirty pm, Charlotte should be asleep. Tomorrow is her first day back as Chief of Staff of St. Ambrose after giving birth to chase but instead she can't sleep; she's fuming mad.<em>

_She made Cooper his favorite meal of chicken cordon bleu with baked potatoes and a vegetable casserole earlier while she took care of their two babies at the same time. She put her new negligee on underneath her outfit so she could surprise him with their first night of sex since Chase was born._

_But that all went to hell in a hand basket when Cooper called to say he would be missing dinner so he could consult with Dr. Jolie Harris about a patient. Now, the dinner was sitting cold on the counter and she was sitting cold on the sofa._

_The front door opens and in walks Cooper. He sees her on the sofa, "I didn't think you'd still be awake."_

_"Obviously!" She growls._

_"Charlotte, I had a patient consult." He answers, seeing she's upset._

_"Until ten thirty at night?" She scowls._

_"No." He answers. "The consult was from six until seven thirty. They had a lot of questions. They're concerned about their newborn having surgery and as their doctor I made sure all their questions were answered._

_"It was over at seven thirty and you're just getting in the door now, three hours later?" She drills him._

_"I had to fill out paper work and after that I went out to dinner and had a couple beers with Sam."_

_"Just Sam?" Chalotte glares, waiting for the answer._

_"Jolie joined us." Cooper sits on the sofa._

_"I knew it. I knew you went out with her!"_

_"I didn't go out with her. Sam and I were at the sports bar, eating. She was there eating alone, she saw us and joined us. What's wrong with that?"_

_"What's wrong with that is I've been sitting her waiting for you all night!" She yells._

_"I tried calling after the consult but you didn't pick up the phone so I figured you were still mad and I went out to dinner with Sam."_

_She folds her arms "Meanwhile, I'm sittin' home waitin for you."_

_"Why didn't you answer the phone?"_

_She snaps. "Because, I was taking care of your children, giving 'em their baths and puttin' em to bed since you couldn't be bothered."_

_"Charlotte, what's this about? It's not the first time I've had to work late. Why are you so mad tonight?"_

_"Cuz, I was busyin' my ass all afternoon making your favorite dinner, while managing to care for two babies, and you don't even come home to eat it!"_

_Cooper now sees the food sitting on the kitchen counter and gets up to see what she made. "Oh, my favorite, chicken cordon bleu. Why didn't you tell me you made it?"_

_"It was supposed to be a surprise" Charlotte snaps. " I cooked it for you since it was my last day home before returning to work and it's sitting here cold while you're out with that doctor Lolita!"_

_"You mean Joe?"_

_"I don't mean Sam!"_

_"Are you jealous of Joe?" Cooper wrinkles his brow. "She's a co-worker. I was working on a patient case with her Charlotte. It's not like I was out bar hopping with her." He defends._

_"You just said you were at the sports bar eating and having beers with her!"_

_"I went there with Sam" Cooper repeats. "She happened to be there and joined us and even if I did go with her she's a colleague. "_

_"You guys looked awfully friendly at lunch yesterday."_

_"I can't believe you're jealous!" He scoffs, "I've never given you any reason not to trust me."_

_"How bout Amelia and her strip tease on the pool table?" Charlotte shouts._

_"We went through that and nothing happened with Amelia!" He yells back, his temper flaring now._

_Charlotte glares at him._

_Cooper lowers his voice a little, thinking about the kids upstairs sleeping. "You know what Charlotte? Joe asked me to stay and play darts with her at the pub tonight, but I told her no. I said I had to get home to you. Maybe I should have stayed."_

_Charlotte picks up the pan of green bean casserole and throws it at him."_

_"Nice! Charlotte, real nice!" He yells as he marches off to take a shower._

_She sits back down on the sofa and looks at her phone. There was a call from him at eight o' clock, she didn't realize. She had just finished giving the kids their baths around then and was getting ready to read Andie her bedtime story._

_She thinks about the fight. She admits to herself that she is jealous about Joe. She's feeling insecure. Joe's young and beautiful and doesn't need to lose ten more pounds to be back at her pre-pregnancy weight. Joe looks great. She doesn't look exhausted from being woken up every few hours at night to nurse a baby._

_Charlotte feels bad now that Cooper thinks she doesn't trust him. She does. She's just feeling insecure about herself. She considers going up to the bathroom where he's taking a shower and apologizing. She knows if she goes up there and takes off her outfit to reveal her sexy new negligee, he would understand. They would end up making up with great sex and everything would be fine. But she can't do that, she wishes she could but Charlotte King's got her pride. She ends up falling asleep on the sofa for the night._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44-Ask Sheldon the Shrink**

* * *

><p><em>Cooper sails into Sheldon's office as Sheldon eats a sandwich for lunch. Cooper plops down on the couch. "You mind if I run something by you?"<em>

_Sheldon chews and swallows. "I was just eating some lunch."_

_Cooper turns up his nose. "What is that tuna fish?"_

_Sheldon takes another bite. "It's a sardine and cheese sandwich."_

_"Oh nasty!" Cooper shakes his head._

_"You could leave." Sheldon suggests._

_"I need advice on dealing with Charlotte." Cooper sits back on the couch._

_"Is it about Amelia?" Sheldon asks._

_"No, not this time. It's about Jolie."_

_Sheldon takes a deep breath and puts his sandwich down annoyed. "What did you do with Jolie?_

_"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Cooper tells him. "I referred a patient to her, so we had to work late last night. I called Charlotte and told her but she got mad at me. __She's jealous of Jolie."_

_Sheldon slips into therapist mode now. "Have _you_ ever seen Jolie outside of work?"_

_Cooper sighs. "After our consult last night she asked me to have dinner with her, but I told her no. I went out to the bar with Sam and Jolie was there."_

_"Does Charlotte know?" Sheldon taps his pen. "__Yes, I was honest but I didn't know she was going to be there and even if I did, we're just friends."_

_"How did Charlotte react when she found out Jolie was there?"_

_"She threw a green bean casserole at me."_

_Sheldon chuckles "And then what?"_

_"Then I slept in the guest room and we haven't spoken since." Cooper answers._

_"It sounds to me like Charlotte's feeling a little insecure. Jolie's young and beautiful and you spend a lot of time with her at work." Sheldon explains._

_"How do I fix this?"_

_"By showing Charlotte she's still the most beautiful woman in your eyes, take her out to dinner. Buy her some flowers. Make her feel special." Sheldon suggests._

_Cooper stands up and shrugs his shoulders. "That's it? Dinner and flowers?"_

_Sheldon takes another bite of his sardine sandwich. "Date night. You should designate one night a week to get a sitter and take your wife out. I highly recommend it for all married couples with children."_

_"That's it? That's your advice?" Cooper questions._

_"Sometimes, it's the little things that matter the most." Sheldon leads Cooper out of the office. "Let me know how it all works out."_

_Later that afternoon, Charlotte knocks on Sheldon's office. She needs to talk to him._

_"Come in." Sheldon calls out._

_Charlotte opens the door "Sheldon I need to-" She stops talking when she sees Jolie perched on Sheldon's desk. Jolie looks comfortable and chummy talking to Sheldon._

_"What can I do for you Charlotte?" Sheldon inquires._

_"Never mind. I see your busy." Charlotte turns to walk out the door._

_Jolie answers. "We were just shooting the breeze. If you have a problem you need to discuss with Sheldon, I can leave." Jolie says with a smile._

_"I don't have a problem." Charlotte shoots._

_Sheldon clears his throat. "Then, what is it you need Charlotte?"_

_Charlotte glares at Sheldon, just because she feels like it. " I said to never mind." Charlotte turns and walks out of his office._

_Violet walks by. "Hey, Charlotte. If you're looking for Cooper he had to see a patient at ."_

_"I didn't come here to see Cooper. I wanted to talk to Sheldon but he's got company." Charlotte's tone is agitated._

_"You can come talk to me. I got my license reinstated. Addison just hired me back." Violet's smiling and excited._

_Charlotte follows Violet into her office. "Nice place you got here. When did you get reinstated?" Charlotte looks around._

_"Just yesterday. I want to fix my office up before I see any patients. That's why I'm here today." Violet smiles._

_"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Charlotte sits in the chair by the desk._

_"I'm surprised Cooper didn't tell you? He was one of the first people I told when I found out my license was reinstated."_

_"Cooper and I aren't speaking." Charlotte deadpans._

_"Do you want to tell me what it's about?" Violet sits behind the empty desk._

_"Jolie." Charlotte answers._

_"Why are you fighting about Jolie?" Violets asks._

_"Cooper seems too happy around her, like they're these great friends." Charlotte's honest. "I don't like her."_

_"Charlotte, I know Cooper better than anybody. He would never cheat on you." Violet insists._

_"I know Cooper would never cheat on me _physically_."_

_"You think he's having an emotional affair with Jolie?" Violet asks._

_"I saw them havin' lunch in the kitchen the other day. He's all smiley and she's all perky and doting all over my babies. I wanted to punch her."_

_"How are you and Coop getting along at home?" Violet asks sipping her coffee._

_"Everything's about the kids, since Chase was born." Charlotte tells. "You know Cooper and kids."_

_"Are you having sex?"_

_"We're not even speakin' to each other." Charlotte reminds._

_"So, I take that as a no?" Violet takes another sip of coffee._

_Charlotte shrugs her shoulders and then confirms Violet's suspicions, "no. we're not."_

_"Charlotte, this is a common problem I see with married couples." Violet consoles her._

_"Shrink me, tell me how to fix this mess cuz I need sex soon."_

_"I suggest you and Cooper take a vacation. Just the two of you."_

_"We have kids, now, case ya' didn't notice those two little creatures we got at home?" Charlotte reminds Violet._

_Violet suggests, "get Coop's mother to come down and watch the kids. It'll be good for her."_

_"Is all you got for me and Coop to get away together?"_

_"I think it's the best way." Violet advises._

_Charlotte rolls her eyes and looks at the ceiling. _

_"Do you have a problem with going away with Cooper besides leaving the kids? Violet asks._

_"My problem is I'm actually nervous about going away with my own husband. I mean what will we talk about without the kids?"_

_"That's exactly why you need to get away without the kids, Charlotte."_

_"I still don't kow what we'll talk about."_

_Violet snickers. "You'll be fine Charlotte. You'll think of something."_

_Charlotte walks away, she turns to say, "thanks Violet."_

_Violet calls after her, "I know Cooper, he'll be happy you suggested getting away."_

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews please!<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45-Making Up**

* * *

><p>Cooper arrives home from work and walks in the door armed with a bouquet of rainbow colored roses. Those are Charlotte's favorites. She always thought red roses alone were boring but loves a rainbow of dyed roses.<p>

Cooper hands them to her. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte takes the flowers and sniffs them. "They're beautiful." She carries the flowers into the kitchen and looks for a vase.

"We need to talk about last night, Charlotte."

"Sorry, I threw the dinner at you." She smirks.

"I would have come home and ate it if I knew you were making me something special." He pulls a vase down from a high shelf and hands it to her.

She fills the vase with water and opens the packet of plant food dumping it in. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And I appreciate that, Chief. I wish I knew."

She places the flowers in the vase. "That's the thing about surprises Cooper, you're not supposed to know ahead of time."

"I know. I should've came home after the consult. My bad." He helps her arrange the flowers in the vase.

"Hold on. I have something for you too." Charlotte leaves the room briefly. She comes back a few minutes later. "Here." She hands him an envelope.

"What's this?" Cooper says as he opens it.

"Those are first class tickets to Hawaii." She watches him read the card.

"Thank you." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "But how can we go to Hawaii? You just went back to work at St. Ambrose after six weeks of materity leave."

She points at the date on the tickets. "That's why we're not going for another five months. I talked to Addison and she approved for you to have vacation time in five months and I have plenty of time to find someone to cover for me at the hospital."

"What about Chase? I thought you wanted to nurse him a full year. You can't do that from Hawaii." Cooper reminds.

"I'll start weaning him when he's six months old. I didn't nurse Andie a full year either." Charlotte tweaks Cooper's nose. "I only nursed her for three months cuz you knocked me up with Chase."

"I don't know. I feel like we're being selfish weaning him just so we can go away."

"He'll be fine Cooper. _We_ need this vacation and I'm not nursing him during the day anymore because of work. I'm only nursing him at night, now. He'll be good and ready to wean in five more months."

"You're sure?" Cooper asks.

"I'm lucky if I even last nursing him until then as it is. I'm up every few hours during the night to feed him and then working all day at the hospital." Charlotte shrugs, "I'm exhausted already and I just started back at work.

"If it's taking that much of a toll on you, you can always quit and I'll help feed him formula at night." Cooper offers.

"I don't wanna do that. Breast mlik is best for him and besides he loves to nurse."

"He'll get used to the bottle if he has to, Chief." Cooper advises.

"He doesn't have to." Charlotte insists. Cooper senses that Charlotte doesn't want to give up her mother/son bonding time, just yet. He's impressed. This from the woman who said she never wanted children before they got married.

Cooper's looks at the tickets again and his eyes light up. "So, we're really going to Hawaii in five months?"

"Yep. We never took a proper honeymoon. This'll be it." Charlotte answers with a sparkle in her eye.

That night they eat the chicken cordeon bleu dinner together. Both of them are hoping for some intimate time later that night. Cooper volunteers to give Andie her bath. He reads her a bedtime story and tucks her in. When Andie's asleep he returns to the master bedroom to find Charlotte in bed nursing Chase.

"He should be done in about fifteen minutes." Charlotte looks up at Cooper.

"Okay." Cooper says and this suddenly feels awkward to be making an appointment for sex. "I'll be in the guest room. My lap top is there. I have to review tomorrow's patient cases." He tells her.

"Okay. Well come back when you're done."

"I will." Cooper returns to the guest room and looks over his cases for the morning. After an hour he goes back to the master bedroom to find Charlotte asleep. Chase is sleeping in the bassinet near the bed. Cooper peeks in on his mini me. He really doesn't mind giving up sex so his little clone can have Charlotte to himself at night to nurse. He leans in and kisses the top of Chase's head very gently so as not to wake him. He can't get over how much the baby boy looks like him. Andie has red hair and Cooper's blue eyes but other than that she's all Charlotte. Chase on the other hand is one hundred percent Cooper, same blue eyes, same features and he loves his momma as much as Cooper loves her.

Cooper looks over at Charlotte. He gives her a gentle kiss on the head. Chase will be up to nurse again in a few more hours and she has to be up early for work in the morning. Watching her sleep brings back memories of when she was in the coma and he quickly dismisses those thoughts from his head. These are happy times now. She's healthy, he's healthy and they have two perfect babies. What more could he ask for?

He pads back to the guest room and watches David Letterman until he falls asleep by himself.

He hopes these next five months will fly by fast. He's going to dream of hula dancers tonight.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

* * *

><p><em>FIVE MONTHS LATER-<em>

Charlotte spends the day before their vacation/honeymoon, having her hair extensions refreshed. She doesn't really need them anymore but she got used to the full head of curls and felt naked without them. As they fly from LA to Hawaii, Cooper can't take his eyes off of her.

They're seated in first class. It reminds him of the time they flew to Vegas to get married. He ordered champagne for the whole first class section that day and kissed her the entire flight. This flight is much longer, so he steals a few kisses along the way. She smiles at him the same way she did on the trip to Vegas. He can't wait to finally be alone with her.

After a long flight, they arrive on the island of Mauii in Hawaii for their belated honeymoon, two and a half years and two children after their wedding. A lot has happened since their wedding including a coma, a heart attack and two pregnancies. They haven't even been intimate since the birth of their second child seven months ago because of the baby's nursing schedule getting in the way and Charlotte working. Cooper's been sleeping in the guest room down the hall since Charlotte wakes up every few hours during the night to nurse the baby. But that's over now. Chase has finally been weaned off of breast milk.

They rent a car and drive to their hotel. Charlotte reserved them a honeymoon suite. They walk in and look around at where they'll be spending the next ten days alone together. There's a small kitchen, a living room with a couch and large screen tv. The large master bedroom has a king sized bed and a balcony with a view. The master bathroom has a heart shaped jacuzzi tub in the center of it with a separate shower in the corner. There's a spare bathroom on the other side of the suite.

"This suite is awesome," Cooper says, putting the bags down.

Charlotte shrugs. "I told the the travel agent to book us the best."

"We should find some place to eat. I'm starving after that flight." Cooper rubs his belly.

Charlotte looks through her suitcase. "Call the concierge and see what they recommend." She pulls out a can of Lysol disinfectant.

Cooper gets on the phone while Charlotte sprays the heart shaped tub. She doesn't want to think about how many honeymooners used it before them. She sprays it good. Cooper comes in the bathroom. "The concierge said there's a show and Luau at our hotel tonight. It starts in an hour if you want to go."

"Yeah. That's fine. I'll need to shower and change first." Charlotte hops in the separate shower in the master bath while Cooper takes his shower in the second bathroom in the suite. They make their way downstairs, holding hands like newlyweds. Just the simple touch of his hand makes her pulse react. She's looking forward to the show but even more so to being alone with him tonight.

A woman puts a lei over both their necks. Charlotte's is pink and Cooper's blue. It's a long but entertaining show of villagers coming to the island by row boats. There are hula dancers and a man juggling hoops of fire. Finally, they eat some roasted pig and coconut cake.

By the time the dinner show is over they return to the room at ten pm. It's been a busy day for them with the long flight and the time change difference. After they get back to the room, Charlotte finishes cleaning out the heart shaped tub for her and Cooper to use. She scrubs and wipes every inch of it. By the time she's done she pads into the bedroom to find Cooper fast asleep still in his clothes. She lies down next to him. She'd been looking forward to their first night on the honeymoon for months, but it's just as well. She's exhausted, herself. She drapes her arm across his body and rests her head on his chest falling asleep.

The next morning, Cooper wakes up first. He decides not to disturb a sleeping Charlotte and carefully gets out of bed. He books them a snorkeling trip on a charter boat. It's an all day trip. They enjoy relaxing on the boat listening to Hawaiian music until the boat docks far out in the Ocean. They put on their snorkel gear and swim around looking at the colorful array of saltwater fish. Charlotte sneaks up behind Cooper and hugs him in the water. Cooper wishes there weren't three other couples swimming around out in the middle of the ocean with them. He has to behave himself until tonight.

After the boat brings them back to shore they have dinner and return to their hotel suite. Charlotte runs the jacuzzi and puts bubbles in it. She brings a bottle of champagne and two glasses into the bathroom with her. Cooper looks in. "Now that looks relaxing!"

"I have two glasses." She holds the glasses up to show him. She's covered by bubbles.

"Uh, okay." He starts to remove his clothes. He feels her eyes watching, it feels awkward. He hasn't undressed in front of her in almost a year. He can't believe he's nervous about being with his wife. He thinks she looks beautiful with her thick locks of blonde hair. Her body's completely covered in bubbles. He pulls his underwear off last and is quite happy that she's pouring the champagne and not looking at him. He climbs in the large heart shape jacuzzi. He sighs as he relaxes into the hot bubbling water.

She hands him a glass of champagne. "To us." She clinks his glass.

"To us." He clinks back. He sips his champagne and wants to kiss her now. He watches her guzzle her whole champagne glass in one shot and says "thirsty?" instead of kissing her.

She wants to kiss him but is afraid to make the first move. Instead she grabs for the soap and makes patterns in his chest hair with it. Something feels safe about that and she's rewarded with a wicked grin when she looks at him. She slowly moves the soap down his body and she grins when she feels him long and hard against her hand. He leans in now to kiss her. Once his mouth is on hers she feels a fire ignite in her belly. He's leaning up against her in the tub, his hands roaming her bare wet body.

Somehow the drain stopper gets knocked out and she can hear the water draining out of the tub, but she doesn't care. Her hands are to busy exploring him to worry about putting the stopper back in. She moans quietly as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, down her collarbone to her breast. It's been so long since she felt him like this and his lips against her skin are almost to much to bear.

He's happily surprised when she nudges him with her hips signaling him to flip over. She straddles him wet and naked in the tub, just like old times. Next thing he knows they're sliding along the soapy tub with her on top of him. It doesn't take them long at all before they're moaning and groaning in synch with each other as they feel the waves of passion.

"That felt amazing." He looks up at her.

"It was amazing." She gives him soft kiss on the lips.

"We shouldn't have waited so long." He nips at her neck.

"I know." She laughs.

"I wanted you so bad," he tells her still nipping on her collar bone.

"Why didn't you make a move?" She asks enjoying the feel of his naked body against hers.

"You were working all day and nursing Chase at night. I figured you were too tired."

She rubs his back. "I'm never too tired for you." She says in a sultry voice. "Got it?"

"Got it, Chief." He lifts her out of the tub straddling her with his hands gripping her butt. She's hanging on to his neck. He carries her to the king sized bed and climbs on top of her.

No sex for seven months and now twice in half hour. Life is good in Hawaii.

The next morning they wake up in each other's arms..

"I never want to wait that long again." Cooper says rubbing her back.

"Then, no more kids." Charlotte laughs.

"Really Chief?" Cooper looks at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"I love our babies, Coop, but they're wearin' us both out. We need time for just us."

"You're right." He agrees. "More vacations and no more kids." He kisses her back down into the bed and they go for round three in less than ten hours.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER-47- PARTY TIME**

* * *

><p>It's one month after Charlotte and Cooper have returned from Hawaii. As soon as they returned, Charlotte began planning a surprise birthday party for Cooper with the help of his best friend, Violet. Charlotte's trying hard to keep the spontaneity in their marraige and this surprise party is part of that. She's planning to give him an extra surpise and slip into the bathroom with him at some point during the party. Violet was nice enough to offer her house up as the party location.<p>

Charlotte decides to wear the same dress she wore for Violet and Pete's wedding to the surprise party. It still fits her well after giving birth twice. It's a few years old but she loves the dress and doesn't think anyone will remember she wore it before, except Cooper. She smirks as she remembers Cooper stuggling with the dresses zipper. Hopefully he'll have better luck getting her out of the dress tonight in Violet's bathroom.

Charlotte dresses Andie in a blue frilly party dress with white lace trim. Andie loves the matching white tights with little blue polka dots on them. Charlotte manages to pull Andie's red hair up into two short ponytails on each side of her head. She makes a mental note to trim her daughter's bangs which fall just above her eyes. She puts a little brown romper on Chase with black and white puppies decorating each leg. She puts brown matching socks on the nine month old but he manages to pull them off every time she turns her head.

Charlotte knocks on the door at Violet's house, with Chase on her hip and holding Andie's hand. Since most of the guests have children and Cooper's a pediatrician, they decided to make it a kid friendly party.

Addison answers the door with little Danielle at her side. Danielle's three now and she's excited to see Andie and Chase. "Come play with me Andie." Danielle grabs Andie by the hand and pulls her into Lucas's playroom.

"You look great, Charlotte." Addison takes Chase from her. "And, you're getting so big." Addison kisses Chase on the head.

"Come on in, Charlotte." Pete waves her in. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it in time. Violet's on her way here with Cooper now."

_"_What did she tell Cooper to get him here?" Sheldon asks Pete.

_"_Violet told him her IPad crashed and she needs him to look at it." Pete answers.

Sheldon smirks. "Since when is Cooper an expert with IPads?"

Pete rolls his eyes, "Apparently, Cooper fixed his own IPod last week. Now he's known as the IPod expert at work."

"Cooper's an expert at a lot of things," Jolie announces to the group. Jolie's dressed in a tight red dress with black stockings and heels. Her long brown wavy hair falls down to her waist. Jolie flips her hair and sips her drink. "Just this morning my zipper was jammed and Cooper fixed it for me."

"Where was this zipper that Cooper unsnagged for you?" Pete smirks.

"On my purse, Pete." Jolie laughs, "you have a dirty mind don't you?"

Charlotte bites her lip and then clenches her jaw.

"I don't know how Cooper managed to fix your purse." Addison says," I spent ten minutes trying to unjam that thing when you asked me. That thing was really snagged." Addison answers.

"Cooper to the rescue." Pete rolls his eyes. "The expert at zippers and IPads."

"Cooper's an expert at everything, I bet?" Jolie says looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte ignores the comment. Pete pats Charlotte's back. "I think I need a drink, you coming?"

"I'd love one." Charlotte follows Pete but she's stopped by Amelia. Amelia's drinking ginger ale. "How are you doing?" Charlotte smiles at Amelia.

"I'm good." Amelia shows Charlotte the glass. "It's ginger ale."

"I believe you." Charlotte answers.

Amelia gestures as Sheldon, "I've got my guardian over there watching every step I take."

"Sheldon just wants to make sure you don't fall off the wagon."

"He means well but serioulsy he's always in my business." Amelia tells Charlotte.

"Sheldon's a good guy. Is he still letting you stay with him?" Charlotte asks.

"Yep." Amelia answers, "Addie turned the room I was staying in into a playroom for Danielle. I swear there's toys all over that house." Amelia gripes.

"I know how that is." Charlotte laughs.

Jolie joins Charlotte and Amelia. "Hi ladies. I meant to tell you, Charlotte, I love your dress. My mother wore one just like it to my neice's Baptism five years ago."

Charlotte bites her lower lip and looks at Amelia.

Amelia tells Charlotte, "and I meant to tell you, I love the new hair. I haven't seen you since you had the new extensions added...-"

Jolie exclaims, "OH! Are those hair extensions? They're beautiful. I always assumed you wore a wig, Charlotte."

Charlotte takes a breath and bites her lip again before saying, "did you sew those girls in yourself or did you have a friend do it for you?" Charlotte gestures her eyes towards Jolie's chest. Jolie's jaw drops. A horrified expression takes over her face. Amelia pulls Charlotte away by the arm.

"Why' would you say something like that to Jolie?" Amelia asks Charlotte.

"She's a plastic surgeon, Amelia. You know those double D cups don't go along with her size two waist. _Those_ girls of hers are fake." Charlotte's referring to Jolie's boob job.

Amelia pulls Charlotte into the corner. "You asked her if she sewed them in herself. You need to filter, Charlotte, filter."

"Did you miss _her_ comment about the wig?" Charlotte defends herself.

"She honestly thought you wore a wig cuz of your surgery Charlotte and she also paid you a compliment and said your hair was beautiful."

Charlotte shakes her head. "You may buy her her innocent act, but I don't. She knew exactly what she was sayin'."

"What's your problem with her? She seems like a really nice person to me" Amelia tells her honestly.

Charlotte firmly tells Amelia, "don't you go takin' her side. You're supposed to be my BFF."

Amelia shrugs, "I didn't know I needed to take sides. I guess I missed a lot while I was in rehab. How long has this competition been going on?" Amelia asks.

"It's not a competition." Charlotte insists.

"What is it then?" Amelia asks.

Pete hushes the room. "Quiet everyone! They're pulling in the driveway, now." The room gets quiet until Violet and Cooper walk in the front door.

*****SURPRISE*****

Everyone yells and claps. "Happy birfday, Uncle Coop!" Two and a half Danielle says and Cooper bends down to give her a kiss.

"Sa-pwize daddy! Sa-pwize!" Andie yells out, pulling on Cooper's pants. Cooper scoops Andie up into his arms and plants a big smooch on her nose. "Yuck-y daddy." Andie wipes her nose with her arm. Cooper puts her down and starts to mingle. He finds Charlotte and gives her a big smooch on the lips. Charlotte looks to see if Jolie's watching. She's not, but someone else is. "Yucky, daddy... No kiss my momma." Andie tries to pull him by the leg away from Charlotte.

Charlotte laughs. "It's okay, Sweet Pea. I don't mind daddy's kisses."

Cooper looks at his daughter. "Mommy actually likes them." He raises his eyebrows and smiles at his kiss phobic daughter. "Yucky!" Andie runs off following Danielle and Lucas.

Cooper makes his way over to Jolie and thanks her for keeping his surprise party a secret. She pulls him into a corner of the room to talk. Charlotte watches them. She can tell by their body language it's a private conversation. They're standing close, Cooper has his head leaned in. Jolie's talking quietly and he's trying to hard hear what she's telling him. Charlotte notices that Jolie stops talking whenever anyone else walks by them. Charlotte's eyes dart back and forth between Chase jumping happily in his Jolly jumper and Cooper and Jolie talking.

"Ok, nobody's listenting. Tell me about this patient of yours. What's so important that you that you need to discuss with me,here." Cooper asks Jolie.

Jolie explains, " his name's Tyler and he's four years old. His father brought him to see me so I could correct two scars on his face. He has a recent scar below his eye and an older scar above his lip."

"How does this concern me?" Cooper asks.

"He has a lot more scars than that on his back and his legs."

"And you don't think these scars are accidental?" Cooper asks.

"At first I did, but after I examined him I found what look like cigarette burns on his back."

"Did you call social services?" Cooper asks.

"Not yet, because I'm not sure. He lives alone with his dad. His father seem like he's a real good guy." Jolie answers.

"They all seem like nice guys in front of us." Cooper replies. "The father's putting on his best face for you."

"You're a pediatrician, Coop. You're the expert.' Jolie tells him. "I'm referring him to you for a pre surgical consult. His father has no idea I'm talking to you about possible abuse." Jolie talks very softly and Cooper strains to hear.

"Why so secretive?" Cooper asks.

"His father is Cole Mason. He's the head pharmacist, over at St. Ambrose." Jolie whispers to him.

"I know him. He's a good guy." Cooper tells Jolie.

"I _told_ you he seemed like a nice guy." Jolie speaks very soft. "But his four year old son has some very suspicious scars on him."

"Okay. I'll look him over and let you know." Cooper says quietly.

Charlotte watches Andie toddle across the room. Charlotte smiles, as her twenty one month old daughter approaches her. He red hair's bouncing in the short pony tails. The toddler brushes her bangs out of her eyes as she approaches Charlotte. Her light blue party dress makes her blue eyes pop. Her lips are still as red and full as the day she was born. Andie holds a juice box up to Charlotte. "Op-en momma, op-en."

Charlotte looks at her daughter and then her eyes dart back to Cooper and Jolie. "Op-en...pweeze... momma... op-en!" The toddler tries to make herself clear.

"I hear ya', baby girl. Ya' know what? Do you see daddy standing over there?" Charlotte points out Cooper to her daughter.

"Yesh." The toddler answers, looking at Cooper.

"Bring the juice over to daddy. He'll open it for you." Charlotte wants to send a reminder to Cooper and Jolie that he's married with kids.

Andie wanders across the room and over to Cooper. Charlotte watches Andie tug on Cooper's pant's leg. When Andie has his attention, she holds up the juice box for him. Jolie grabs it first. Jolie opens it and hands it to the toddler wth a big smile. Charlotte watches her daughter say thank you and smile back at Jolie. It didn't exactly go the way Charlotte hoped. She wanted to break up their conversation. She's about to go over there herself when she hears Chase scream from his jolly jumper. Charlotte rushes over. She knows her baby's cries and this is a painful one.

"Someone stepped on his foot." Four year old Lucas says, looking guilty.

Charlotte picks Chase up and rubs his toes. "It's okay, Sweet Fella. Momma's got you."

Cooper and Jolie walk over." What happened?"

"Someone stepped on his toes. " Lucas points to two and a half year old Danielle. "I think it was her."

"Not me. I no did it. Lucas do it." Danielle points back at Lucas.

Addison joins in and picks up Danielle. "Well, whoever stepped on his toes. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Toes, toes." Andie says trying to grab her brother's toes.

"Don't touch, Andie. Momma's got his toes." Charlotte massages the baby's sore tiny toes. The baby screams out loud.

Violet looks at Lucas. "Whoever stepped on Baby Chase's toes needs to say sorry to him and then there's ice cream in the kitchen for all the kids."

Lucas looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Baby Chase."

"That was good." Violet hugs Lucas. "Now, how about we get you some ice cream?" They walk into the kitchen followed by Addison and Danielle. Andie toddles along with them holding Danielle's hand.

Charlotte calls out after them, "No chocolate ice cream for Andie! She'll be wearing it all over her dress!"

Cooper rubs Chases head while Charlotte holds the nine month old baby in her arms.

"He's adorable." Jolie comments rubbing the baby's back to offer comfort. "He looks just like you, Cooper."

"Thank you." Cooper tells Jolie proudly. "He may look like my little clone but he's got Charlotte's personality."

"I gathered that." Jolie looks at the fussy baby in Charlotte's arms and then at Charlotte. The comment flies over Cooper's head but isn't lost on Charlotte. She tries hard to restrain from saying something rude.

Andie comes out of the kitchen with a small cup of chocolate ice cream. Charlotte grumps, "I told them not to give her chocolate. Andie bring that ice cream here. Give it to momma."

Jolie tells Charlotte. "Let her enjoy it. She's only going to be a kid once."

Charlotte glares at Jolie for that.

"It's just that Andie's a messy eater and she'll have it all over the place." Cooper tells Jolie.

"That's what adult supervision is for, silly." Jolie smiles at Cooper. "I'll sit with her while she eats it and watch that she doesn't make a mess." Jolie takes Andie by the hand and leads her back into the kitchen.

Cooper tells Charlotte innocently, "Jolie's going to make a great mom, someday." He follows Jolie and Andie into the kitchen.

Charlotte walks behind Cooper into the kitchen, still holding a fussy Chase. She wants so bad to let a snarky comment rip from her mouth. She looks around at all the children and manages to hold her tongue.

Jolie's holding Andie on her lap while feeding her the ice cream. She has a kitchen towel wrapped around Andie's neck, covering the dress.

Cooper leans over and tells Charlotte, "see Chief, she's fine. No mess. Her dress is clean."

Charlotte glares at Cooper. Cooper sits down at the table and notices Charlotte's glaring. "Lighten up Char, come sit next to me."

Charlotte keeps her feet planted where they are on the opposite side of the kitchen. She honestly starts to feel nauseas as she watches them eat their ice cream and talk. She has to hold back from barfing all over the bunch of them. Looks like she's not sneaking off to the bathroom with Cooper during this party. She takes comfort in knowing he'll be in _her_ bed tonight. She glares at Jolie. The glares go unnoticed as Jolie sits next to Cooper feeding Andie her chocolate ice cream. Jolie laughs and gossips with the rest of the group at the ice cream table while Charlotte tries to restrain herself from barfing.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Thank you for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more it motivates me to write. And I have lots more to write. Y'all are awesome!_


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48-DATE NIGHT**

* * *

><p>It's the morning after Cooper's surprise party, Charlotte wakes up feeling nauseous. She just makes it into the bathroom before splattering the remnants of last night's party food in the toilet. Cooper's downstairs feeding Chase a bottle and making breakfast for Andie. Charlotte lies back down on the bed to prevent the room from spinning.<p>

"Char! I made you a cheese omelet! Come on down!" Cooper shouts up the stairs, hoping she'll hear him.

She hears him. The word cheese omelet sends her to the bathroom barfing again. After the wave of nausea passes, she has a hunch and pulls out an old pregnancy test kit from the bathroom cabinet. She's glad she saved it now. As she waits for the pregnancy test results, she thinks it can't be positive. It's been six weeks since she went to Hawaii with Cooper and they've been sexually active plenty since but she's also on the pill. Addison started her on a new pill after she weaned Chase, and before she left for Hawaii. As a doctor, she knows the pill is highly effective and it usually only fails if you forget to take it or if you're on medication that decreases the effectiveness of the pill, neither is the case for her. She's been diligent about not forgetting to take the pill since she doesn't want any more babies. She hasn't been taking any other medication so she's truly shocked when she watches the test turn positive. She does the second test in the box to confirm it. This has to be a mistake, she thinks. Then again, she has all the symptoms so it probably is accurate but how could her pill have been so ineffective? She sighs as she watches the second test turn positive.

She gets dressed and makes her way downstairs. Cooper already has both kids fed and dressed. "Your omelet is cold, Chief. You want me to heat it up?"

Charlotte scowls at the omelet. "No thanks. I'm running late for work."

"Okay." Cooper kisses her goodbye. "Don't forget. Tonight's our date night tonight."

She kisses him back. "I'll try to get out early." Charlotte and Cooper have made Saturday nights their date night since they returned from Hawaii. They have a sitter come over and watch the kids while they go out to dinner and drinks or a movie. It's been working out well for them.

Cooper takes Saturdays off while Charlotte usually works at St. Ambrose most Saturdays. He looks forward the their alone time together after spending all day with the kids. He loves his two kids but agrees with Charlotte-no more kids. The babies keep them so busy they barely have any time for each other.

As soon as Charlotte arrives at St. Ambrose she marches directly to the hospital's pharmacy department.

"I want to talk to Cole Mason." Charlotte firmly tells an employee at the pharmacy window.

A few minutes later, Cole Mason appears at the window. "Is there a problem Dr. King?" The tall good looking blonde with the Texas accent asks.

"Yes there's a problem." She answers firmly. She glances at the nosy pharmacy tech watching and listening to them. "I'd like to talk to you in private."

"We can go to my office." He extends his arm out leading the way. "What's the problem, Dr. King?" Cole's been the head pharmacist at St. Ambrose since he moved to LA with his young son, Tyler, from Texas two years ago.

"I'm pregnant." She shoots

"Congratulations." Cole offers his hand to shake.

Charlotte fold her arms against her chest and firmly tells him, "I'm pregnant and I'm on the pill. The pill I had filled at this hospital's pharmacy six weeks ago. The pharmacy _you_ run at this hospital."

Cole can tell Charlotte's upset. "Dr. King, I don't need to tell you, birth control pills are not one hundred percent effective."

Charlotte drops her hands down quickly and accuses. "Don't give me that bull shit! We both know the pill is effective unless the woman isn't compliant in taking it or she's on doxycycline or some other med that reduces the pills effectiveness."

"Okay." Cole just watches her.

"Neither of which is the case with me." She insists.

"You're positive you didn't forget to take your pill for a day or two?" He asks.

"I'm sure I didn't forget to take it or I wouldn't be standing here right now talkin' to you!"

"And you weren't on doxycylcine or any other-"

"Nothing!" She blurts out. "The only damn medication I was on was your pill." She folds her arms again.

"Okay," Cole remains calm. "Do you have the pill with you? I can send it to the lab and have it tested. We'll check if there's a problem with the chemical composition of it."

She pulls a packet out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Thank you, Dr. King. I'll send these to the lab and get back to you." He tells her calmly.

"Be sure you do." She groans at him before leaving his office. She has to blame someone for this mess and right now he's the closest one she can find.

The rest of her day is uneventful at work and she's able to leave early like she told Cooper. Cooper's had his hands full changing diapers, feeding the kids and playing on the floor with them all day. He's looking forward to a fun date night with Charlotte.

Charlotte barely says one word to Cooper during the drive to the French restaurant. Cooper does all the talking. He talks about everything Andie did that day. He tells Charlotte how he tried to get Andie to use the potty seat and how he thinks Chase is trying to say Andie when he babbles di-di.

Cooper drives and talks. "I swear Charlotte, Chase pointed right at Andie and said, 'Di- Di.'"

Charlotte grumps. "I thought we had rules for date night? Were we're not supposed to talk about the kids on date night."

Cooper hesitates a minute then answers. "Yes, but our date doesn't technically start until we're at the restaurant."

"It's started when we walked out the door." She grumps. Cooper pulls up to the Valet parking lot. "Did you have a bad day at work?" He asks after they get out of the car.

"Work was fine," she answers as they enter the restaurant. She knows she's about to ruin their date night with her news.

They sit at a cozy table in the rear of the dimly lit restaurant by the fire. The manager of the restaurant reserves that table for them knowing it's their favorite and he'll be rewarded with a generous tip.

Cooper notices Charlotte's mood hasn't lifted. She reads her menu in silence and waits for the food.

"Did I do something to upset you last night at the surprise party, Charlotte?

Charlotte sighs. There were a few things that bothered her at the party even though they're not the main reasons for her sour mood. "I don't appreciate your friend, Jolie, telling me how to parent, especially when she doesn't even have a child."

"She was just trying to help." Cooper responds, "Jolie adores Andie."

Charlotte glares at him. "Don't defend her, Cooper."

"I'm not defending her. Is that what you're mad about? Jolie feeding Andie the chocolate ice cream?" He asks calmly.

Charlotte scowls. "I didn't appreciate you and Jolie standing in the corner half the night whispering, either."

Cooper sighs now. "It wasn't half the night. It was ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops and it was about a patient."

"What patient?" Charlotte asks as they bring out the food.

"A four year old boy. His father brought him to Jolie asking if she could fix some scars. She checked him out and found several old scars on his body. She's referring him to me to do a pediatric consult before she operates. She wants me to look into why he has so many scars."

"Doesn't he have his own pediatrician?" Charlotte asks taking a bite out of her baguette.

"Apparently not. His father is Cole Mason, the head pharmacist at St. Ambrose. He treats the kid himself if he needs any meds."

Charlotte's draw drops. "She thinks Cole is abusin' his kid?"

"No." Cooper answers. "She said Cole seemed to be a nice guy and a caring father but she's suspicious about the scars. She asked me to check him out."

"I know Cole and he's not the abusin' type." Charlotte deadpans.

"I'm not saying Cole is abusing Tyler but you don't always know what happens behind closed doors, Char. He may seem like a nice guy to us but not to his son."

Charlotte shakes her head.

"So, is that what was bugging you? Because I was talking to Jolie?" Cooper asks.

"I just don't like all the whisperin'." She takes another bite of her baguette.

"I don't keep secrets from you, Charlotte." He takes her hands and holds them. "It was about a patient. It's a touchy situation with everyone knowing who Cole is so she kept it quiet."

Charlotte nods her head. "It's fine." She swallows before telling him. "I met with Cole in his office this morning."

"Why?" Cooper's curious.

"Cuz, I'm pregnant." she tells him straight.

Coopers mouth drops. His eyes go wide. "Again? But you're on the pill."

"That's why I met with Cole. I'm havin' him test my pills to see what's wrong with cuz I didn't miss one damn dose and there's no other reason it shouldn't have worked. I'm not on anything that would prevent it from working."

Cooper squeezes her hands. "It's okay, Charlotte."

She has tears in her eyes. "No, it's not. We agreed no more kids." She sighs, "Things were just getting back to normal for us and now we're throwing another baby into the mix."

Cooper looks in her eyes. "And we'll love him or her just the way we love Andie and Chase. We'll be fine."

She squeezes his hands back. "We better be."

He smiles. "I promise. We'll be fine."

Charlotte notices Cooper grinning like the cat who got the cream while he eats his meal tonight. She can't help but think Cooper's happy about her news, maybe date night isn't going to be such a wash after all. Charlotte could never resist a happy, smiling Cooper and she loves being the one to put that smile on his face. Maybe this new pregnancy isn't such a bad thing for their family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love the feedback. =)<strong>_


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

* * *

><p>It's eight thirty in the morning. Cooper's first patient of the day is waiting for him in exam room one. Cooper walks in the room with a big smile and greets the little boy with the blonde hair and big brown eyes. "How are you today, Tyler?"<p>

"Good." The little boy looks at the floor and answers quietly.

Cole Mason shakes Cooper's hand. "The boy's on the shy side. It takes him a while to warm up to new people."

Cooper looks at Cole and talks to Tyler. "Do you like to read, Tyler?"

Cole interrupts. "He's only four, he doesn't read yet."

Cooper holds his hand up to Cole, indicating he wants Tyler to answer his own questions.

"Do you have a favorite book, Tyler?"

"Yes sir." Tyler answers quietly, still looking at the floor.

"What is it?"

"The Napping House" Tyler answers.

"I like that one, too." Cooper talks to the boy, as he listens to his heart and lungs.

"What's your favorite tv show?" Cooper asks as he examines Tyler's skin for scars.

"Little Bear." Tyler answers.

"My little girl loves Little Bear too." Cooper smiles. "How did you get this scar?" Cooper asks the boy about the scar under his eye.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know," he answers.

"What about this one?" Cooper gestures to a mark above Tyler's lip.

Tyler shrugs again. "I don't know."

Cooper looks at the father. "Do you mind stepping out of the room while I talk to Tyler?"

"Why?" Cole asks.

"Please, Cole." Cooper leads Cole to the hall. "It'll only be a moment and I'll call you back in." Cole steps into the hall and Cooper asks Tyler. "Did somebody hurt you Tyler?"

Tyler shakes his head no.

Cooper pulls up a stool and sits next to the boy. "If somebody's hurting you, I can help you."

The little boy starts to cry. "I want my daddy! I want my daddy!" His father hears and comes back into the room.

"What's going on?" Cole asks.

Cooper calls for a nurse to take Tyler to the playroom while he talks to Cole.

He sits down in his office with Cole. "Tyler has a lot of scars. He doesn't know how he got any of them." Cooper deadpans.

Cole answers. "He knows, Tyler's just shy and doesn't want to talk to you. He knows he rode into a tree branch with his bike and got the cut under his eye a few weeks ago. He knows he fell and banged his lip on the corner of the coffee table a few months ago. That's how he got the scar above his lip."

"What about the scars on his leg?" Cooper questions.

"He was in a car accident as an infant. His mother died and he was cut by flying glass. That's how he got the two scars on his leg." Cole explains.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Cooper offers and then gets back to business. "The marks on his back look like cigarette burns."

Cole explains, "he had eczema bad as an infant. Those scars are from the scabs."

"Do you have a doctor's report that could back that up?" Cooper asks.

"Are you accusing me of hurting Tyler? Because I would never." Cole looks Cooper in the eye. "That little boy is all I have. I would never hurt him."

Cooper nods. "Show me proof that these scars are caused by a car accident and eczema and I won't pursue it. Have his medical records from his last doctor faxed to me."

Cole shakes Cooper's hand. "Very well. I'll have them faxed as soon as I can. In the mean time, is he cleared for the surgery?"

"Yes." Cooper answers. "He's a healthy boy. I'll send my report to Jolie Harris and you can go ahead and schedule his surgery."

After Cole and Tyler leave Jolie walks in Cooper's office. "So, Coop, what's your expert opinion?"

"I want to believe Cole's telling the truth. I want to look over the report from his last doctor to be sure." Cooper explains.

"And you cleared him for the surgery?" Jolie asks.

"Yep. He's a healthy kid."

"Good, then I'll schedule him for sometime this week." Jolie sits down on Cooper's couch.

Cooper looks. "Uh, don't make yourself too comfortable, Joe. I have another patient in five minutes."

"Oh." She gets up.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asks her.

"Does Charlotte have a problem with me?" Jolie deadpans, because of the lack of time.

"Why do you ask?"

"The other night at your party she asked me if I did my own breast implants?"

Cooper's eyes buldge. "Charlotte asked you that?" Cooper's clearly embarrassed. His face flushes.

"She said it to insult me and in front of Amelia too. It was humiliating." Jolie tells him.

Cooper tries to think of an excuse. "Charlotte's pregnant again. She gets that way when her hormones fluctuate." Cooper's stretching, trying to explain away Charlotte's rude comment.

"Congratulations, Coop." Jolie hugs him. "You and Charlotte make the cutest babies."

"Thank you." Cooper smiles.

The secretary calls to say his next patient is waiting for him in exam room 2.

"I have a patient waiting for me." He walks Jolie to her office. She smiles and waves goodbye to him. He wonders why Charlotte has a problem with such a caring doctor as Jolie.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

* * *

><p>It's seven am, Charlotte's dropping Andie and Chase off at the hospital daycare. "Bye, Sweet Pea." Charlotte gives Andie a bear hug and a little kiss on her red head while she holds Chase in her arms.<p>

"Bye, momma." Andie hugs Charlotte and toddles off to play with the dress up box. Andie pulls a pink dress up hat off another child's head.

"No, Andie." Charlotte rushes over. "Give Sammie her hat back."

"I wanna hat." Andie holds the pink hat down firmly on her head.

"Sammie was wearing the hat first, Andie. It's not nice to take things away from other people. Give it back and we'll look in the box for a hat for you."

"K" Andie pouts and gives Sammie the hat back.

Charlotte pulls out a similar hat in blue and gives it to Andie. "I wanna pink hat!" I wanna pink hat!" Andie screams and pulls the hat off Sammie again. Charlotte quickly pulls Andie to the corner of the room to calm her down. "I want the pink hat, momma!" Abdie tries to pull free from Charlotte's grasp on her arm. "Let go, momma."

"It's okay Dr. King. We'll take care of it." A daycare worker walks over and takes Andie from her.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte's embarrassed by Andie's tantrum.

"Andie's entering her terrible two's. Be prepared for a lot more of this in the coming year." The day care provider explains as she walks off holding Andie by the hand.

Charlotte looks up and sees a tall blonde figure towering over her. It's Cole Mason, the pharmacist. "You didn't just see that, did you?" She's embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I have a young one too. They all go through that stage." Cole tells Charlotte, "I was going to call you. I got the results back on your pill. Do you want to discuss them in my office?" Cole asks.

"Definitely." Charlotte tells him. "I just have to drop Chase off in the baby room."

"Wow. Your son looks just like your husband."

Charlotte nods in agreement. "If I didn't give birth to him myself I'd never know he was mine. He's all Cooper."

Cole tells her. "I took my son to see Cooper yesterday. He's a good pediatrician. Tyler liked him."

Charlotte kisses Chase goodbye as she hands him off to his day care attendant. "Cooper's the best." She smiles. "But I might be a little biased about that." She quirks up her eyebrow as they walk to Cole's office.

Once in the office. Cole asks Charlotte to take a seat and hands her a copy of the results. "You were right. According to the test results your pills were extraordinarily high in sugar content and extraordinarily low in estrogen. I contacted the drug company that makes your pill and they're conducting a recall of the pill you were taking."

"A lot of good that does me now." Charlotte reads the results sheet.

"I notified the hospital lawyers. You have grounds for a law suit against the drug company. It was a blatant error on their part that caused you to become pregnant."

Charlotte chuckles at that comment. It was her and Cooper's nightly sexcapades that caused her to become pregnant but she understands what Cole's saying. "I'm not after money." Charlotte tells Cole. "I'm worn out with two young children. What's going to happen to me when I have three?

"How does Cooper feel about it?" Cole asks.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Cooper's in hog heaven. He'd have ten kids if I'd agree to it."

Cole laughs. "That's what makes him a good pediatrician. I only have one kid and that's enough for me."

"How's Tyler doing?" Charlotte asks.

"He's good. I was just dropping him off at the hospital daycare when I ran into you." Cole tells her.

"So, you weren't stalkin' me?" Charlotte drawls out, teasing him.

"No. I wasn't stalking you. Tyler's been going there about two years but I usually drop him off later in the day."

"I'm just kiddin'. I've seen Tyler there before when I pick up the kids." Charlotte smiles.

"Where about's is that accent of yours from, Dr. King?" Cole asks.

"Call me Charlotte and my accent is from Alabama."

He nods. "I spent some time in Alabama as a kid."

"Oh yeah?" She smiles. "Where abouts?"

"I lived in Montgomery, Alabama, until I was six years old then we moved to Texas." Cole tells her.

"How bout that!" Charlotte grins. "I'm born and raised in Monroeville." Charlotte tells the tall sandy blonde haired pharmacist with the deep brown eyes

"I don't remember much of my life in Alabama. I tell everyone I'm from Texas." He explains.

"Where in Texas are ya' from?" She drawls. Her accent gets heavier as she talks to him.

"Austin."

"Big daddy used to take us along on business trips to Austin when I was a kid."

"Did you say big daddy as in Big Daddy from Cat On A Hot Tin Roof?" Cole asks.

Chartotte chuckles. "We called my father big daddy. He passed away a few years ago."

"Sorry to hear that. My momma passed away when I was six." He tells her. "That's why we left Alabama, moved to Texas to be near my grandparents."

"That's rough." Charlotte sympathizes.

"Yeah, my daddy raised five kids basically on his own. My grandparents helped a little but they were old."

"Your poor dad." Charlotte couldn't imagine raising five kids on her own.

"My daddy was tough on us when we were kids. He had to be, raising up five kids by himself. Now, I'm raisin up my young one on my own. Ain't life funny?"

"I don't know if funny is the right word; more like ironic." Charlotte suggests.

"Well, I kept ya' long enough Dr..,- I mean Charlotte." Cole opens the door to show her out of his office.

"See ya' around." Charlotte gives him a smile before she leaves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

* * *

><p>Cooper comes home from work to find an exhausted Charlotte already in bed. "How are you, feeling, Chief?" He kisses her on the lips softly while he removes his shoes and socks.<p>

"I'm good." She tells him. "This pregnancy's been a breeze so far. I'm too busy workin' and takin' care of the kids to even remember I'm pregnant.

Cooper laughs. "This, from the woman who once told me she never wanted any children. You're a pro at pregnancy and a pro mom. We should do this a dozen more times." He jokes.

"Bite your tongue! Cuz I'm never doing this again. This is it!" She's serious. "This shop's closed."

Cooper suggests, "we need to talk about our method for birth control after this baby's born." He lies his head down on his pillow.

Charlotte gives him a sly look. "Well. I can guarantee abstinence ain't gonna work for us." She pulls him into a hug and starts kissing his neck as she pulls off his shirt. Her phone rings and she reaches over to answer it while he kisses her neck. Charlotte doesn't talk much but listens intently to the person on the other end of the phone. She doesn't make a sound as Cooper pulls off her shirt and kisses down her neck while she's on the phone. After she hangs up she pulls the sheet up to her neck.

"What's the matter?" Cooper asks.

"That was Cole Mason."

"Oh." Cooper's face drops.

"He was calling to make me aware as his chief of staff that you and Jolie called social services on him. They're going to be investigating him for child abuse."

"I didn't have a choice, Charlotte." Cooper rolls onto his back.

"You had a choice. You chose to report the man to social services."

"His son has scars all over his body. Some even look like cigarette burns."

"Cole couldn't hurt a fly." Charlotte drawls

Cooper defends, "I asked him to show me a report from his previous doctor that these scars were substantiated. It's been over a week and he still hasn't provided me with the records, so Jolie and I filed the report."

Charlotte folds her arms and huffs.

"It's my job, Chief. I'm required by law to report anything suspicious and those scars _are_ suspicious."

"He's not a child abuser, Cooper." Charlotte insists.

"Then he's got nothing to worry about when social services investigates him." Cooper kisses her neck again.

"I feel bad for him." Charlotte says as she lies back and let's Cooper kiss her.

"Why?" Cooper asks, looking up.

"He's a nice guy. He's doin' his best to raise his kid on his own," Charlotte answers as Cooper kisses her collarbone. "Then you and Jolie have to go makin' trouble for him."

"As Tyler's pediatrician, I have to be an advocate for the child. It' my job to protect Tyler, if Cole is hurting him." Cooper tells her.

She runs her hands through Cooper's hair as he mouths his way down to her breasts. "Tyler doesn't need protectin' from Cole."

"Let social services decide that, Charlotte. In the mean time, can you focus on me?"

"Yes." She smiles and scoots down to grab for him as he mouths his way down her body. Another typical night in the Freedman house.

The next morning, Charlotte wakes up with Cooper spooned up behind her. She feels his breath on her neck and she grinds back into him. "You ready to go again?" She asks.

"Are you?" He mouths into her ear.

"The pregnancy hormones are makin' me horny." She turns around to face him.

He laughs. He's probably had sex with her more while she's been pregnant since they've been married, than not. When she's not pregnant she's either nursing or too tired. They hear Andie singing through the baby monitor. "It's not gonna kill the mood for ya' is it? Charlotte asks "Cuz I could shut it off."

"No, leave it on." Cooper says.

Charlotte laughs. "We better go fast before Chase wakes up. I don't think he'll be singing."

After they finish, Charlotte lies her head on Cooper's chest. "I feel invigorated."

"Wanna do it again?" Cooper raises his brows up and down.

She gets out of bed. "Love to, but can't. Gotta be at work by nine." She pads off to the bathroom.

Chase starts screaming. "Right on schedule." Cooper says as he gets up to change and dress Chase. After he's done dressing his son he takes Andie out of her crib and does the same with her.

Charlotte finishes her shower and gets dressed relieving Cooper of his watch with the kids. She makes them biscuits and grits for breakfast since she's been craving them herself with this pregnancy. "Someone's got a birthday coming soon." She tells Andie who will be two in a couple of days. "How old is my big girl going to be?"

"Two." Andie says and she holds up two fingers.

"Very good, Sweet Pea. Tell mommy what does the cow say?"

"Mooooo Moooo." Andie bellows.

"Right" Charlotte claps.

"What about the doggie?"

"Woof, woof." Andie's proud to show off her new talent.

"And the kitty cat?' Charlotte asks.

"Meooow... meeow." Andie purrs softly.

Cooper watches the exchange.

Charlotte sees him watching and asks, "are you spyin' on us?"

"I couldn't ask for a better family." He beams. "I love us."

Charlotte gets up and hugs him. "I love you. Ya' big mush!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52- ~~~HAPPY 2nd BIRTHDAY to ANDIE~~~**

* * *

><p>Charlotte reserves the same park in the Pacific Palisades for Andie's second birthday party as she did for her wedding with Cooper and for Andie's christening. It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Both Mary Freedman and Momma stayed in town so they could be around for the party. Charlotte's wearing a red dress. Cooper's casual in a button down shirt and jeans. Andie's wearing her blue Cinderella costume with crown and wand instead of the lacy pink dress Charlotte bought for her to wear to the party. Cooper convinced her it's Andie's birthday and if she likes the costume she should let her wear it. They pull up to the party and see a pony in the middle of the park. Augusta King is standing nearby talking to a man.<p>

Before they get out of the car Cooper says, "Don't tell me your mother went out and bought Andie a pony for her birthday."

"Po-ny! Po-ny!" Andie points with her wand. "Daddy! Look po-ny!"

Cooper picks Andie up and carries her over to Augusta and the pony. Charlotte follows carrying Chase.

"Don't tell me you did this without asking us Augusta?" Cooper's harps.

Augusta smiles. "It's a surprise for Alexandria. She loves ponies."

"No. Charlotte loves ponies." Cooper corrects.

Charlotte says firmly. "Coop, knock it off. Your daughter inherited my taste in pets." Andie tries to reach the pony and pet it. "Let her pet the pony, Coop. It's _her _birthday." Cooper takes a step closer to the pony so Andie can pet it.

Augusta smiles. "See, she loves it."

Cooper tells Augusta sternly. "You had no right to buy her a pony without discussing it with us."

Augusta chuckles, "I didn't _buy_ it for her, darlin'. I rented the pony for the party, so the kids can ride it. I paid for two hours of pony time."

"Thank you, momma." Charlotte hands Chase to her momma and takes Andie from Cooper's arms and places her in the pony's saddle. "Here, Sweet Pea. Momma will show you how to ride." She places the reigns in Andie's hands and starts to walk her around in a circle.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl!" Momma yells out and blows a kiss to Andie.

Cooper feels foolish. He tells Augusta he's going to the car to get his camera.

As the other party guests arrive, the kids all stand in line for the pony ride.

Cooper comes back with his camera. Violet tells him, "what a great idea to rent a pony. The kids love it"

Cooper bows his head and gestures to Augusta. "It was Augusta's idea. She rented the pony." Cooper quietly snaps photos of Charlotte standing next to Andie as she rides the pony.

Addison walks over holding hands with Danielle. "I wanna ride the pony, mommy." Danielle tugs on Addison's skirt.

"You have to get in line then, Danielle. Stand behind Lucas." Addison tells her.

Charlotte notices the line forming. She takes Andie off the pony to let the others kids have a turn. Andie starts to cry. "More pony... I want more pony!"

Cooper comes over and takes her from Charlotte. "You have to let your friends have a turn." He tells his daughter.

_"My_ birfday pony." Andie cries.

Cooper talks softly. "Yes, but we invited your friends to the party and you have to share the pony with them. It's always more fun when we share, okay?"

"NO! I want more pony!" Andie yells.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and points. "Look Andie! Your friend Sammie from daycare just got here and she has on the same princess outfit as you." Charlotte puts Andie down and the two year old runs over to compare princess outfits with her friend.

"Good going, Chief." Cooper compliments Charlotte.

"Tip of the day; when all else fails try distraction, it works everytime." Charlotte tells him.

"Thanks for the tip." Cooper kisses Charlotte's neck.

"Not here, Cooper, little eyes are all about." Charlotte gently pushes Cooper away.

"How bout we sneak away later." Cooper whispers.

"It's our kid's birthday, Cooper." Charlotte shoots and then thinks. "Ask me again, later."

Cooper smirks. "Every prince gets the girl in the end."

"And Andie hates that part." Charlotte smirks.

"Why?" Cooper wonders.

"She hates to watch them kissing in the video."

"I don't know where she gets her kiss phobia from." Cooper laughs, "Certainly not from either of us."

"She's only two, Cooper. You'll wish she was still kiss phobic when we throw her a sweet sixteen birthday party." Charlotte tells him.

"I don't want to think about that." Cooper rolls his eyes, watching Andie run around with her friend in their Cinderella outfits.

"When do you want to tell everyone the news?" Charlotte asks Cooper,

"I think we should save it until after cake."

"Did you tell Violet, yet?" Charlotte asks, watching Violet lift Lucas onto the pony.

"Nope."

Charlotte's surprised. "You managed to keep a secret from Violet?"

"You said you didn't want me to tell anyone until you were twelve weeks pregnant. You're twelve weeks this week so _no_ I did not tell Violet you're pregnant, yet."

Charlotte grabs Cooper's hand and smiles. "You've grown up."

Cooper laughs. "I have."

Jolie stalks towards them. "I need to borrow your husband a minute, Charlotte." She grabs Coopers other hand and gently pulls him away.

"I'll be right back, Chief." Cooper tells Charlotte as Jolie pulls him away.

"This better be good." Cooper tells at Jolie.

"I operated on Tyler Mason." She tells Cooper.

"I know. I saw him on rounds this morning. He was doing great. I filled out his discharge paperwork already." Cooper tells her.

"I held off his discharge until tomorrow." Jolie tells Cooper.

"Why? It was outpatient surgery and he did well." Cooper asks.

"Because the social worker cleared his father. She said Tyler can go home with him. Someone is abusing that child, Coop. You saw he has cigarette burns on his back."

Cooper scrunches his face. "If social services cleared him you can't hold him in the hospital."

"Can't you hold him in the hospital longer as his pediatrician?" Jolie asks.

"On what basis?"

"I don't know but I can't let him go home to be abused." Jolie throws her arms up in the air. "Can you ask Charlotte to hold him? She's the chief of staff."

Cooper answers, "Charlotte doesn't believe Cole's abusing Tyler. She's not going to hold him in the hospital unless she has a good reason and even if she did agree, we can't keep him in the hospital forever."

"So, we send him home to be with his abuser." Jolie's clearly frustrated.

"Cooper puts his arm around her back. "Look, we'll keep an extra close eye on them. Tyler goes to the same daycare as my kids I'll make sure to look for any new brusies or scars when I pick up the kids."

"What about the scars you can't see like on his back?" Jolie stresses. That's not good enough, Cooper."

"There's not much else we can do if social services cleared his father." Cooper tells her. He understands her frustration. She reminds him of himself but he's not feeling like Tyler's in danger or he would be just as frustrated as Jolie is.

Mary Freedman come over to Cooper. "Cooper, I have a big surprise for Andie. When are we doing the presents?"

"After cake, mom." Cooper introduce Jolie to his mom. "Mom, this is Jolie. She's a plastic surgeon at the office. Jolie this is my mother, Mary Freedman."

Jolie offers her hand to shake with Mary. "You have such beautiful grandchildren."

"Thank you." Mary shakes her hand. "They're the perfect family. A little girl and a little boy."

"I wonder what the third one will be. Did you find out yet, Cooper?" Jolie asks.

"What third one?" Mary has a confused expression on her face. "Is Charlotte expecting again?"

" Didn't you know?" Jolie asks Mary. "You didn't tell your mother?" Jolie asks Cooper.

Cooper sighs and rolls his eyes. "Obviously not." Cooper forgot that he already told Jolie the news when he was trying to blame Charlotte's rude comment on pregnancy hormones.

Mary Freedman shakes her head and walks away. She marches over to where Augusta is standing, watching the kids ride the pony. "Did you know Charlotte was pregnant?" Mary deadpans.

Augusta's eyes pop. "Charlotte's pregnant, again?"

Mary points at Jolie. "That girl just told me."

Violet hearing the exchange, rushes over to hug Cooper. "Why didn't you tell me Charlotte was pregnant again?"

"We didn't tell anyone." Cooper sighs and answers.

"Jolie knew." Violet crosses her arms realizing her best friend told Jolie before her.

Augusta calls Charlotte over. Charlotte sees her momma waving for her and joins the group. "When were you gonna tell your momma you were pregnant, baby girl?"

Charlotte glares at Cooper. "I thought we we're going to wait until after cake to announce it?"

Cooper shrugs and shakes his head. "Sorry, it slipped out."

Mary rubs her palms together. "I can't wait until cake. I have another surprise." She calls over a young man holding a golden retriever puppy. "Happy birthday, Andie!" Mary takes the fluffy puppy from the young man and shows it to Andie.

"Puppy mine gwan...ma"? Andie looks at Mary.

"Yes, sweetie. The puppy's yours." Mary confirms. "His name is Freggly. Mary turns to Violet and tells her. "At least I get to name the _dog_." She laughs

Charlotte shoots daggers at Cooper.

The children all gather around Freggly to pet him. "Be gentle with him." Mary tells the children, who are all grabbing at the puppy.

"Thanks mom. He's beautiful." Cooper picks up the puppy and holds him on his lap while the children take turns petting him.

Charlotte continues to glare at Cooper.

Pete watches Lucas pet the puppy. He turns to Violet. "We need to get a dog for Lucas, Violet."

Violet taps Coopers shoulder. "Thanks a lot Coop. Now Pete's going to be out searching for a dog."

Cooper looks up. "Dogs are great Violet. They lower blood pressure. Why haven't you and Pete ever got a dog."

"Because someone has to take care of it." Violet deapans. "Dogs are a lot of work, Cooper."

Mary comes over. "If you want his brother, Violet, he's for sale."

"Tell Pete." Violet says and Cooper smirks. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to cave."

Mary smiles. "It looks like my present is the hit of the party." Mary looks at Andie and all the kids gathered around to pet the puppy.

"I love my pup-py daddy." Andie squeezes Freggly tight.

"Be careful with Freggly, Andie." Mary scolds.

Charlotte suggests. "Maybe that means she's too young for a puppy-"

Jolie interrupts. "It's best to get a puppy when the children are young so the puppy grows up with the children. Then, the children won't be afraid of him."

"What makes you such an expert?" Charlotte asks sarcastically.

"I was raised with dogs." Jolie answers.

Charlotte opens her mouth to make a rude comment but Cooper heads her off. "I think it's about time we sang Happy Birthday to Andie. Do you want dog duty or cake duty?"

"I'll take cake duty." Charlotte huffs.

After the party's over and everyone has gone home, Cooper reads a sleepy Andie her favorite bedtime book,*Good Night Moon* before he kisses her goodnight.

Charlotte rocks Chase to sleep, in his nursery. She sings him a quiet lullaby. The only time she gets up the nerve to to sing in front of anyone is with her babies. After Chase is sleeping soundly she lays him in his crib. Then, she joins Cooper in bed.

"Thank you." Cooper kisses her nose.

Charlotte furrows her brow. "For what?"

"For not yelling at me at Andie's party. I know there were a few things and-"

Charlotte interrupts, "I'm not Cruella. I'm not going to spoil my baby girl's birthday."

Cooper rolls onto his side facing her. He leans on his elbow with his head resting on his hand. He rests his other hand on her new and barely noticeable baby bump. "Should we talk about it now?"

"We're not keepin' him, Cooper," She shoots.

"Aw, why not, Chief? Andie loves him." Cooper looks at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"How'm I going to take care of three young kids _and_ keep after a puppy?"

"You won't. I'll feed him, walk him, train him." Cooper insists. "You won't even know he's here."

She turns on her side to face him, resting her head on her hand and asks firmly. "How come it's okay when _your_ mother buys Andie a pet for her birthday but you got all bent out of shape when you thought _my_ momma bought her one."

"A puppy's different than a pony, Charlotte." Cooper raises his brows.

"How?"

"A pony's bigger and a lot more work." He tries to kiss her. "I'm not saying she can never get a pony, but she's two, Chief. She's too young."

Charlotte nods. "Big daddy bought me my first horse when I was five."

Cooper agrees. "Five it is. When Andie's five we'll get her a horse, just like her momma."

Charlotte smiles now. She wants to share her love of horses with her daughter.

Cooper drapes his arm around her and moves in to kiss her.

She gently pushes him back with her hand. "Not yet."

He sighs. "Now what?" He plops onto his back with his hands under his head on the pillow.

She folds her arms against her chest. "Not until you tell me why you told Jolie, of all people, I was pregnant. I could understand if you told Violet, but why'd you feel compelled to tell Jolie?"

Cooper defends. "I didn't feel compelled. It just slipped out."

The phone rings. Charlotte answers it while Cooper leans up and kisses her neck.

Charlotte doesn't talk much. She just listens to the person on the other end of the phone. After three minutes, she hangs up, hops out of bed and tells Cooper. "I have to go. That was St. Ambrose. Tyler Mason is missing from his hospital bed. No one knows where he is."

Cooper gets out of bed with her. "I'll go with you. My mom can watch the kids." They both hurry to get dressed and drive off to St. Ambrose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N- Sorry about the underlining. I'm not sure how that happened. It wasn't underlined when I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago. I'll give you a bonus and post two chapters today instead of rewriting this one to fix the underlining.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 53<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Cooper and Charlotte arrive at the hospital and go straight to Tyler's room. "What happened?" Charlotte asks the dark haired nurse.<span>_

_The nurse looks shaken. She rubs her head as she talks to Charlotte. "I went to check Tyler during my rounds and he wasn't anywhere to be found. I had security search the hospital and when they couldn't find him I called the police."_

_"Does his father know?" Charlotte asks._

_"Yes. He was downstairs helping out in the pharmacy because they were short staffed tonight. I thought maybe Tyler went to visit him there so I called down but he wasn't there." The nurse rubs her head._

_"Where is his father now?" Charlotte tries to stay calm._

_"He's down the hall, talking to the police."_

_"Okay. Thank you." Charlotte pats the nurse on the back before she stalks down the hall with Cooper looking for Cole. They see him leaning against the wall talking to the police officer._

_"Please just find my son, he's only four years old." Cole tries to contain his emotion._

_"We will sir. We've got every available unit looking for him now." The officer leaves._

_Charlotte hugs Cole. "I'm so sorry."_

_"How could this happen?" Cole asks Charlotte._

_Charlotte lets go of him. "I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened at my hospital before but I promise you we'll find him."_

_"Why Tyler of all the kids here?" He asks. "Tyler's a quiet boy. He's shy." Cole pleads. "He's probably so scared right now with whoever has him."_

_Cooper pats Cole on the back. "We'll find him."_

_Cole looks at Cooper. "I blame you and your pal Dr. Harris for this."_

_"Why?" Cooper shrugs and looks surprised._

_"You called that social worker on me. She was askin' around questions to everyone to see if I was a good dad. Some nut probably thought I was abusin' my son and took him away thinking they were helping him." Cole runs his finger through his head. "But they're not!" Cole punches the wall. "I didn't abuse my son."_

_"You need to calm down, man." Cooper tells him._

_"How dare you?" Cole wants to punch Cooper. "How dare you say that to me? Say that to me when your_ son is missing!"

Charlotte tells Cooper firmly. "Cooper, I think you should go."

Cooper nods his head and waits down the hall.

Charlotte rubs gentle circles into Coles back. She tells Cole firmly. "I won't rest until we find Tyler. I'm telling you that both as chief of staff of this hospital and as a mother. We will not rest until Tyler is back home safe with you."

Cole shakes his head and lets a tear escape.

Charlotte's still rubbing circles in his back. "Is there someone I can call for you? Some family?"

He nods his head. "My father, my sister." He hands her his phone. "They're the first two numbers on the automatic dial. Can you tell them for me? I can't do it. It's too hard to say the words that he's-." He can't finish his sentence and admit out loud his son is a missing child.

"I'll take care of it." Charlotte walks down the hall with his phone. She sees Cooper on his phone making a call.

Cooper's trying to call Jolie. He remembers how upset she was at Andie's party because Tyler was being discharged home with his father the next day. He has a feeling Jolie had a hand in Tyler's disappearance. He calls and gets her voicemail. "Joe, it's Cooper. I need to know if you know where Tyler Mason is." Cooper hangs up and waits for Charlotte to finish her calls.

After Charlotte hangs up she tells him. "I had to call his family. Cole couldn't do it."

Cooper nods and asks. "Are they coming?"

"They'll be here some time tomorrow. They're coming from Texas." She answers and then asks. "Who were you calling?"

"Jolie."

"Why?" Charlotte puts her hands on her hips.

"To see if she had anything to do with this?" Cooper looks down when he speaks.

"Do you think Jolie could've taken Tyler?" Charlotte's surprised.

"She was worried about Tyler being discharged home with Cole tomorrow. She really believes Cole's hurting Tyler." Cooper explains.

"She's a piece of work!" Charlotte shoots.

Cooper looks around. "Lower your voice. I don't know if she has him. She isn't picking up the phone."

"Maybe we should pay her a visit!" Charlotte tells Cooper. "Let me return Cole his phone and let's go see Jolie."

As Charlotte walks off to find Cole, Cooper's phone rings. He looks at the name: Jolie Harris.

Cooper answers it._ "Did you get my message?"_

_"Yes." _Jolie answers.

_"Well, do you know where he is?"_ Cooper asks.

"_Promise me on Andie's life that you won't tell anyone, if I tell you."_ Jolie answers.

_"I'm not swearing anything on my daughters life!"_ Cooper snarls. _"Where is he?"_

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you."_

Cooper takes a deep breath and sighs. "_I promise."_

_"We're on our way to my family's summer house in the mountains. It's about a two our drive from LA."_ Jolie tells him. _"You can't tell anyone!"_

Cooper asks. _"Why are you telling me?"_

Jolie's frazzled. _"Because I don't know what to do. I took him because I don't want to send him home to be abused but I don't know what to do with him now."_

_"Turn around and return him, Joe." _Cooper advices.

_"That won't solve anything. His father will get him back to abuse and I'll go to jail. I can't do that Cooper. Tell me what else I can do? Anything but that."_

Cooper pulls a pen and a receipt to write on out of his pocket._ "Give me the address of the house you're headed to."_

"_Are you going to call the cops?"_ Jolie asks.

"_No."_ Cooper tells her.

"_Promise?"_

_"I promise." _Cooper assures her.

Jolie gives him the address and Cooper writes it down. Charlotte stalks back over to him and notices him writing. He hangs up.

"Who were you talking to?" Charlotte asks.

"You don't want to know." He answers.

"It was Jolie, wasn't it?" Charlotte's hands are on her hips.

"I can't tell you, Chief." Cooper stuffs the receipt with the address in his pocket.

"What's on that paper?" Charlotte asks firmly.

"If I told you I'd be making you an accomplice." He answers walking away.

"You know where Tyler is, don't you?" She says to him as he's walking away. He doesn't answer. She chases after him. "Cooper you can't do this. You realize she's making _you_ an accomplice?"

Cooper continues walking ."Exactly why I can't tell you. Let me do this Charlotte."

"You could go to jail for this, Cooper. You've got a family. You willin' to risk that for Jolie?"

"I have to do this for Tyler." He tells her as he walks out the hospital doors."

"You go to jail Cooper and I _will not_ take these children to visit you there." She follows him into the parking lot.

He reaches his car. "Let me do this, Charlotte."

"You're really gonna do this? You're willin' to risk your career and your family to help her?"

"Stay out of it, Charlotte!" Cooper says before he drives away.

Charlotte stomps back into the hospital to find Cole.

_**Review**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter will follow immediately after this one.<strong>_


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N- This chapter follows immediately after the last one. I'm giving y'all a bonus chapter today because Chapter 53 was underlined. I posted chapter 53 right before I posted this one. Make sure you read it so you can understand what's happening.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 54<strong>

* * *

><p>After driving for two hours at this late hour Cooper is exhausted by the time he reaches the little house in the woods. He's been up since 6 am doing rounds at the hospital and then he had Andie's birthday party all day. He was ready to settle into bed with Charlotte when they got the call Tyler Mason was missing and now here he is at the little house in the woods two hours away from LA. He knocks at the door and Jolie lets him in.<p>

Jolie's frazzled, "I don't know what to do Coop. Help me." She paces back and forth in the small living room.

Cooper talks calmly. "I think the best thing is to call the police and turn Tyler in to them."

"No. No. That won't solve anything." She throws her hands up in the air. "Tyler will go back to his abusive father and I'll go to jail."

"I don't see any other option." Cooper tells her calmly.

"You think I'm crazy. Don't you?" She sits down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"No. Believe it or not I went to jail once for keeping a child away from his mother." Cooper sits next to her and rubs her back.

She looks up at him. "Are you serious?"

He nods his head. "Yup."

"What happened?" She asks.

"I went to jail and got beat up pretty bad for that kid." Cooper tells.

"But at least you could sleep at night because you protected him from his abuser." Jolie tells him.

"Turns out the kid was lying. He didn't like his stepfather so he made the whole thing up so his mother would leave the guy."

"We know Tyler's not lying." Jolie tells him. "Those scars on his back don't lie."

"Where is Tyler?" Cooper asks.

"He's asleep in the bedroom." Jolie points.

Cooper gets up to look at the four year old blonde boy asleep in the bed. "You have to give him back, Joe. His father is worried sick."

"His father hurts him!" She raises her voice.

"The social worker didn't think so." Cooper tells her.

"He's got everyone fooled with his southern charm and good looks. Those scars don't lie, Coop." Jolie sits back down on the couch.

Cooper sits next to her. "What do you plan to do with him?"

Jolie gets up and starts pacing back and forth. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I probably just blew my career. I probably can't operate if I'm a felon."

Cooper shakes his head, "Probably not."

Jolie continues to pace. "My parents are going to be so disappointed. They worked their tails off to put me through med school and a surgical residency and I just blew it all."

Cooper watches her pace. "It's not too late. You can fix this."

"How?" She asks.

"By returning Tyler." Cooper advises.

"I can't"

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"Because I can't sleep at night thinking of his father hurting him _and _Tyler knows me as Dr. Jolie. He'll tell everyone I took him and my career will be over anyway."

"Then what's your plan?" Cooper asks.

"I don't have one!" Jolie paces nervously.

Tyler wakes up crying. Cooper and Jolie run in the bedroom to see him. "It's okay sweetie. Don't be scared." Jolie rubs the boys back.

Tyler cries. "I want to go home. I want my daddy."

Jolie hugs him. "Sweetie, I took you here so you could be safe from your daddy. Your daddy can't hurt you anymore."

Tyler sniffles. "My daddy doesn't hurt me."

"Who does?" Cooper asks gently. Tyler doesn't answer.

"You can tell me Tyler. I want to help you." Cooper says in a very soft quiet voice.

Jolie helps out. "If you tell us who hurts you we can take you home."

Tylers eyes tear. "I don't want my grandpa to get in trouble."

"Did your granpa hurt you, Tyler?" Cooper asks.

Tyler wipes his eyes. "Only when he drinks his beers and smokes his cigars. The rest of the time he's nice to me."

"It's not okay for him to hurt you." Jolie says.

"I don't want grandpa to get in trouble. I want to go home. I want my daddy." Tyler cries.

"Tell me how grandpa hurt you. It's okay Tyler." Cooper asks.

"Once he was babysitting me and I spilled his beer. He hit me and he put his cigar on my back til I screamed."

"That's not okay." Jolie tells him. "Did you tell your daddy?"

Tyler sniffles. "No. I didn't want him to yell at grandpa. Grandpa give me dollars and buys me ice cream. He bought me a bike for my birthday."

"Your grandpa needs help so he doesn't hurt you." Jolie tells him. "We need to tell someone."

Tyler cries. "Please don't tell the police on my grandpa. I don't want him to go to jail. " Tyler cries. "I want my daddy. I want to go home."

"Ssh Ssh!" Cooper tells him as he picks up the boy. "We're going to take you home to your daddy now." Cooper looks at Jolie, "grab his stuff."

Jolie picks up Tyler's belongings that she grabbed from his hospital room and follows Cooper out to his car. "How much trouble do you think I"m in? How much jail time will I get if we give him back now? I've only had him a few hours." Jolie worries.

"Cole seems like a reasonable guy." Cooper tells Jolie as she gets in the passenger seat of his car. "We'll talk to him together."

"I think his sense of reasoning probably went out the window when I took Tyler." She sighs.

Cooper checks the backseat. Tyler's fast asleep again. "Cole will understand when Tyler tells him his grandfather has been abusing him. You did it out of compassion to help his little boy. Hopefully he'll drop the charges." Cooper drives.

Jolie puts her hand on Cooper's leg. "Not everyone is as kind hearted as you, Coop. I just have to hope Cole Mason has a shred of compassion in his heart to understand why I did it."

"It'll be alright." Cooper looks at Tyler in the backseat through the rearview mirror. The boy is staring out the window looking frightened in the darkness.

Cooper turns on his satellite radio station to Radio Disney. It's late so there's not any preschool songs, like Andie and Chase normally listen to in the morning. It's a Selena Gomez song but he notices it soothes the child. He watches through the rear view mirror as Tyler closes his eyes.

"He's falling asleep, poor kid." Cooper tells Jolie.

I know. I'm sorry I had to do this but I felt a responsibility to protect him." Jolie tells Cooper.

Cooper nods, "I get that."

"Thank you." She tells him. "Does Charlotte know you came out here?"

"She figured it out." Cooper answers as he drives.

"Do you think she called the cops or told Cole?"

"I like to hope not." Cooper answers. "But she was pretty mad at me when I left."

"I appreciate your helping me, Coop. You're a good man. I can't figure out how you ended up with Charlotte." Jolie tells him.

He furrows his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She just doesn't seem your type."Jolie answers.

"Charlotte has a heart of gold, probably bigger than both of ours." Cooper defends. "Charlotte doesn't wear it on her sleeve like we do. It's how she was raised but believe me Charlotte has a big heart." Cooper defends his wife.

"I hope so because you deserve someone with a big heart."

"Charlotte's a good woman. Can we change the subject?" He smiles. "We have a long drive."

"Should we call Cole and tell him we're coming?" Jolie asks.

"No. Then he'll have the police waiting. I think we should explain things to him face to face and not involve the police." Cooper explains.

"So, we're going to surprise him in the middle of the night?"

"I doubt he'll be sleeping with Tyler missing. It'll be a happy surprise." Cooper tells her and they continue to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N- I posted THREE NEW CHAPTERS yesterday, make sure you read them before this one. =)**

**Chapter 55 - What a Night!**

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks back in the hospital, mad as hell, after Cooper pulled away. Cooper knows where Tyler is and that Jolie has him. Charlotte doesn't know where and she has a good mind to call the police and tell them to follow Cooper's car. But she also knows Cooper's a good man and he'll do the right thing once he gets to Tyler and Jolie.<p>

She walks down the hall to find Cole. He's leaning against the wall crying. She pats his back. "Hey, how are ya'?

"Not good." He responds.

"You should go home." She tells him.

"To my empty house?"

"I have a hunch Tyler will be back soon." Charlotte tells him.

"Do you know something?"

Charlotte doesn't answer. She bites her lip tightly.

"If you know something you have to tell me, Charlotte." Cole insists.

"I don't know anything, for sure, but Cooper got a phone call and ran off. I think it might have something to do with Tyler." She tells him straight.

"Who would call Cooper about Tyler instead of calling the police or me?" Cole's confused.

Charlotte puts her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. "Jolie Harris; they're friends."

"Jolie Harris? You think Dr. Harris took Tyler?" Cole asks. "Why would she do that to me?"

Charlotte answers. "It's just a hunch, so don't go callin' the police or anything but she's the one who started this whole ball rollin' suspecting you of abusing Tyler." Charlotte sighs. "She's the one who convinced Cooper to call social services."

"That bitch!" Cole hits the wall.

"Calm down, Cole. She thinks she's protecting Tyler. She got it in her head you're abusin' him."

"I need to call the police."

"Wait til mornin'," Charlotte convinces him. "Like I told you, it's just _my_ hunch. I don't know anything for sure and if she does have Tyler, Cooper will bring him back to you." Charlotte hopes anyway.

Cole answers, "I hope you're right. I don't know what I'll do if they don't find Tyler by morning."

"I'll drive you home." Charlotte offers. "You shouldn't drive home all alone."

When they get to Cole's house he invites her in.

"Can I get you something to eat?" He offers.

"I'm fine." Charlotte sits on the couch. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Cole takes a beer out of the fridge.

"How _did_ Tyler get those cigarette burn marks on his back?"

"I noticed them after we were visiting my pop in Texas. He watched Tyler for me a couple nights while I went out. I noticed the marks when Tyler got out of the bath one night."

Charlotte listens.

Cole continues, "Tyler was walking into his room with no shirt on, I asked him about the marks. Tyler said he didn't know how they got there. I even asked him if his grandpa did it but he told me no."

Charlotte asks. "So, why do you suspect your dad if Tyler said no?"

"Tyler loves my pop. My pop's good to Tyler, but my pop also has a drinking problem. He can get real mean when he drinks. I lived with it as a kid." Cole explains. "My brothers and I knew to steer clear of pop when he was drinking. All you had to do was look at him wrong or make too much noise and that would be enough to set him off."

"I hear ya'. My momma had an addiction problem, but she never got mean. She'd lock herself up in her room for days."

"I wish my pop hibernated in his room when he was drunk. It was a good thing he didn't drink too often. He usually drank around my mom's birthday or the anniversary of her death. We knew to stay away from pop at those times."

Charlotte rests her hand on his knee to comfort him.

"Funny thing is he never laid a hand on my sister." Cole tells her.

"Because she was a girl?" Charlotte asks.

"Because she looks exactly like my momma and hurting her would be hurting my momma, is how I always saw it."

Charlotte rubs his arm as a show of support.

Cole continues talking. "But let me tell ya', when my pop's sober, he's the greatest guy. My brothers and I would watch the game with him, we had a lot of fun. He took us on trips, we wanted for nothing. My pop worked hard to provide for us, but watchout when he drinks, ya know?"

"The man needs to get himself to some meetings, so he's not hurting anyone." Charlotte advices. "Especially little children."

"You can't teach an old man new tricks." Cole sips his beer.

"Well, you need to keep him away from Tyler" Charlotte tells him.

"I know that now."

"Your dad gave him the cigarette burns on his back but how did he get the two scars on his face?" Charlotte asks.

"Those are real honest to goodness being a boy and riding your bike into a tree branch injuries." Cole laughs. "Tyler's a real boy. Just you wait and see when that boy of yours gets a little older. He'll earn some scars too."

"I believe it." Charlotte laughs. "He's already got me worryin' and he's not even a year old yet."

"Thanks for hangin' with me. You're real easy to talk to." Cole smiles.

Charlotte laughs. "You're the only person who thinks that. I don't have a reputation for my communication skills."

"Could've fooled me." Cole looks at her. "I'd offer you a beer but I know you're in the family way."

Charlotte laughs. "I haven't heard that expression since I was back home in Alabama."

"Really?" Cole smirks. "People don't say you're in a family way, no more."

"Not in LA." Charlotte smiles. "It's a different world here." She tells him.

"Ain't that the truth." He puts his beer down on the table. "Me and you got a lot in common, it seems. Movin' here to LA as adults tryin' to fit in." Cole leans back on the couch.

Charlotte leans back next to him. "I had a hell of a time fitting in when I first moved here, nobody liked me." Charlotte confesses.

"You gotta be kidding? How can they not like an angel like you." Cole sips his beer.

"I'm no angel." Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Believe me when I tell you nobody liked me."

"The hell with them, I like you," he winks at her and then chugs down some beer.

"I like you too." Charlotte says with a smile, she knows it sounds flirty but she doesn't care. Cooper's off somewhere with Jolie, so she reserves the right to some innocent flirting.

Cole puts his beer back down on the table and puts his arm around her, "I really like you." They lock eyes after he says it. His eyes move down and now he's looking at her lips, she licks them, instinctively. She knows he wants to kiss her. She feels a rush of excitement wash over her. She lets him lift her chin up with two of his fingers. He gives her a soft, quick kiss to test her out. A small moan escapes from her mouth after the feeling of his warm lips on hers. He takes it as a cue to kiss her again. He gives her another soft kiss on the lips, she doesn't protest. He kisses her a third time. This time it's a deeper kiss and she finds herself kissing him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and feels his hands roaming her. The pulse in her neck is thumping hard and fast as he kisses over it. He pulls his shirt off first and then unbuttons her blouse, while she swirls her fingers over his chest and down to his abdomen. He groans in approval and moves his hands down to her slacks, unbuttoning them. She can feel his fingers reach in and trail down over her small baby bump. This feels all wrong now. It's the baby bump she made with Cooper, her husband. "Wait," she gently pushes Cole's hand away. "I can't do this to you," she tells him.

"Do what?" Cole asks, looking at her lips again.

"Use you like this." Charlotte answers, pressing her lips tightly together.

"I don't mind." Cole grins and leans in to kiss her again.

Charlotte gently pushes him away. "I'm sorry, I'm just really angry at Cooper right now and I got carried away, thinkin' this would make me feel better."

"It seemed to be working, until you stopped." Cole smiles and rubs her shoulder.

Charlotte smiles, "Yeah well, I have a thing for angry sex but I'd regret it as soon as it was over." Charlotte holds her hand over her baby bump. "I can't do this."

Cole moves away to the other end of the couch like a true gentleman, "I'm sorry too. You're so beautiful and I needed the distraction tonight." He leans back on his end of the couch and picks up his beer again. "I thought it would take my mind off the hell I've been going through tonight."

"I guess we were both looking for the same thing." Charlotte tells him.

"What's that?" Cole asks.

"To forget about our problems for a little while."

"But, we'd only be making more problems," Cole responds.

"Humongous problems." Charlotte nods.

"I hear ya'." Cole sighs and chugs down more beer.

"This never happened. " Charlotte tells him as she buttons up her pants. "We never kissed."

"Got it, never happened." Cole winks at Charlotte as she starts buttoning up her shirt.

The doorbell rings, Cole calls out. "Who is it?"

Tyler yells from the other side of the door, "Daddy it's me!"

Cole races to the door and opens it. Cooper's holding Tyler in his arms. Jolie's standing beside him. They walk in through the doorway. Cole grabs Tyler from Cooper's arms and hugs him tight. "Thank you," he reaches out to shake Cooper's hand.

Cooper notices Cole's not wearing a shirt, which wouldn't be so unusual, if he didn't look over and see Charlotte on the couch hastily buttoning up her blouse.

Cooper looks at Charlotte. "What the hell?" He says, not expecting any of this.

"Nothing happened, dude." Cole tells Cooper. "She's just a friend."

Cooper turns to leave and go to his car. Jolie follows him. "Are you okay, Coop?" Jolie asks.

Cooper stops and turns to face Jolie. "Worry about yourself, Jolie. Go explain to Cole why you took Tyler, see if he'll drop the charges."

"Where are you going?" Jolie asks him.

"Home, to my children," he answers. Cooper walks towards his car, Jolie walks back up the steps leading to the front door to talk to Cole. Charlotte rushes out the front door to catch up with Cooper, she passes Jolie on the steps.

"How could you do this to him?" Jolie snaps at her.

"It's your fault, everything that happened tonight is your fault!" Charlotte snaps back at Jolie. Charlotte rushes down the steps to the driveway and runs to Cooper who's starting to pull away in his car. "Coop!" Charlotte yells to him as he backs out of the driveway.

Cooper backs out, Charlotte hears his tires screech as he pulls away leaving her standing alone in Cole's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

* * *

><p>Cooper arrives home, Charlotte pulls in the garage ten minutes after him. She hurries up the steps and finds him in the bedroom.<p>

"I'm packing my clothes. I'll be sleeping in the guest room," he tells her quietly. It's the middle of the night. The children, his mother and Augusta are all asleep.

Charlotte pleads. "Let me explain, Cooper."

"You were on his couch with your shirt open. There's no need to explain what was going on." Cooper accuses quietly, so as not to wake anyone.

"I made a mistake, Cooper. I was mad at you and I don't know...-"

Cooper interrupts, "it's disgusting that you and Cole could screw around while Cole's son is missing."

"We didn't screw around." Charlotte defends.

Cooper scowls at her. "Don't lie to me. I saw you buttoning up your shirt," he says quietly but with enough venom in his voice to make her feel a chill.

Charlotte tries to explain, "It's true, I let Cole unbutton my shirt but then I stopped it. It felt wrong."

"It is wrong!" Cooper raises his voice now. "why would you let Cole unbutton your shirt?" With venom in his voice he turns to her and asks, "Is that even _my_ baby your pregnant with?" Cooper isn't serious. He's hurt and wants her to feel it.

"How Dare YOU!" She shouts, highly offended. It's starting to get very loud now.

Cooper shrugs his shoulders, "How should I know after what I walked in on tonight?" He picks up his bag of clothes and heads for the door.

Charlotte beats him to the doorway, blocking it. "What about that time at the bar with Amelia?" Charlotte reminds. him "I forgave you for that!"

"You can't compare that!" Cooper argues. "I was drunk and Amelia was all over me. I stopped it because I was married to you!"

Charlotte defends. "Same as me. I told you I stopped it with Cole because it was wrong. I'm married to you!"

"At least you realized that much!" Cooper shouts.

Charlotte snarls harshley, "don't act all innocent in this, Cooper! _You_ were out all night with Jolie!"

Cooper scrunches up his nose in a look of disgust. "I was helping her bring Cole's four year old son back to him! I expected Cole to be home distraught. Little did I know my wife was cheering him up."

"For the love of Pete, we weren't doing anything!" She yells. "If you didn't go kidnapping Cole's kid none of this would have happened!"

Cooper argues. "I didn't kidnap Tyler!"

Charlotte corrects, "Oh right. Your girlfriend did!"

"How dare you accuse _me_ of having a girlfriend when I caught _you _with Cole?"

Charlotte shouts at him. "For the last time, I was not fooling around with Cole!"

"Get out of my way." Cooper says to Charlotte who's blocking the doorway. Charlotte doesn't budge, Cooper puts both his hands on each of her hips a physically lifts her out of the way.

Charlotte suddenly bends over holding her left side. She moans. "My side, ooowww" She grabs her lower abdomen and clenches her jaw in agony.

Cooper turns and looks at her.

Momma and Mary push through the door and rush into the room. It's obvious now they were outside in the hall listening.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Augusta is at her daughters side.

Cooper approaches Charlotte. "What's wrong, Charlotte?"

"I'll take care of my daughter." Augusta nudges him away.

"Momma, can you take me to the hospital?" Charlotte grimaces and holds her side.

"Is it the baby?" Cooper asks.

"I'll take care of her." Augusta tells Cooper as she helps Charlotte walk out of the room and down the stairs.

Mary watches them. "Go with Charlotte, Cooper. Don't worry about the kids. I'll look after them." Mary calls after them.

Augusta drives Charlotte to the hospital, Cooper follows behind in his car.

"What happened, baby girl?" Augusta asks. "Why were you fighting with him?"

Charlotte groans. "I don't wanna talk about it, momma."

"Understand darlin' that you're my daughter, I'll stick by you no matter what you've done." Augusta tells her as she drives.

"I didn't do anything, momma" Charlotte holds her side.

"Cooper caught you with another man with your shirt open."

Charlotte furrows her brow. "You were listening?"

Augusta explains. "You two were loud. I went to check what the commotion was and I saw Mary listening outside your bedroom door."

"And you decided to join her?"

Momma looks away, guilty.

"That's just great. All I need is Cooper's mother thinkin' I'm cheatin' on him." Charlotte sighs.

"Are you darlin'? You can tell me."

"NO! I'm not cheating on Cooper! It's a long story and I'm in too much pain to tell it now." Charlotte grimaces and hunches over.

"Okay. We'll talk about this when you're feeling better." Augusta nods as they pull up to the ER.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

* * *

><p>Addison arrives in the ER to meet Charlotte and Augusta. Charlotte's hunched over in pain. "What's going on, Charlotte?" Addison asks.<p>

"I have a sharp shootin' pain here." Charlotte grimaces and points out the area on her lower left abdomen that's troubling her.

Addison presses on her belly and asks her to describe the pain. "I don't want to lose this baby, Montgomery." Charlotte tells her.

"Are you having any bleeding?" Addison asks.

"None yet." Charlotte grimaces and holds to her side.

"How long ago did the cramping start?" Addison asks.

"Ten minutes ago and it's not cramping. It's a real sharp pain, like someone's stabbing me in the gut." Charlotte tries to explain.

"I'll do an ultrasound so we can see what's going on." Addison calls a nurse to bring in the portable ultrasound machine.

The nurse arrives a few minutes later with the machine. Charlotte's nervous as Addison begins the ultrasound. She can't even look at the screen, afraid of what Addison will find. Charlotte grabs momma's hand and squeezes. She wishes it was Cooper's hand but momma will do.

"I'm here, baby girl." Momma tells her.

Addison moves the wand around. "The baby's got a stong heartbeat, Charlotte. Everything looks fine as far as the baby's concerned."

"Praise the Lord!" Augusta looks up to the ceiling.

Charlotte bellows, "then, why am I in so much pain, Montgomery? I'm not making this up. Something's killing me here." She presses on the spot that's troubling her.

Addison continues to poke around with the sonogram wand. "Hmmm?" She says as she looks at the monitor screen.

"I hate it when doctors say... hmmm...What in the world did you find?" Augusta asks Addison.

"What's wrong? What'd you find, Montgomery?" Charlotte asks anxiously.

"You have a rather large cyst on your left ovary. The pregnancy hormone's most likely have caused it to grow faster than normal." Addison explains.

"But why all the pain? All the sudden?" Charlotte asks grimacing and holding her side.

"The weight of the growing cyst caused your ovary to twist. You have torsion of your left ovary. I'm going to have to operate. It's the only way to correct this." Addison tells her as she looks at the cyst on the monitor. "I can go in and do it with the laprascope."

Charlotte sighs. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." Addison answers. "I'll tell them to get an OR ready and to prepare you for surgery."

"Not what I wanted to do tonight." Charlotte responds.

"It's okay, baby. Mary's watching the kids and I'm here with you." Augusta tells her, but all Charlotte really wants or needs is Cooper.

Cooper knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Come on in Cooper. I'm just leaving." Addison says as she passes him on her way out the door.

"You need to leave." Augusta tells Cooper.

"Is the baby okay?" Cooper asks.

"The baby's fine." Charlotte tells him.

"Then, what's wrong?" Cooper watches as Charlotte grimaces holding her side. "Why are you in pain?"

Augusta blurts out. "She has an ovarian cyst and it made her ovary twist all up."

"You have an ovarian torsion?" Cooper asks Charlotte.

Charlotte grimaces and nods.

"I don't understand what would cause it to just twist all the sudden, darlin'?" Augusta asks Charlotte.

"I don't know momma, sometimes these things just happen."

"It must have been the fight. You were fine until you two started fighting." Augusta looks at Cooper.

"We were yellin' momma. Yellin' isn't going to make my ovary twist."

Cooper thinks about how he picked Charlotte up to physically move her when she was blocking the door. He wonders if the sudden move might have jarred the ovary and caused it to twist."

"Momma, ovarian torsion is more common when you're pregnant cuz the hormones cause all the ligaments to loosen up and stretch." Charlotte explains

Cooper feels a little better, hearing her say that. It's true, but he still feels guilty, looking at her in so much pain, in the hospital bed.

Momma answers. "Well, I'm sure the fighting couldn't have helped."

"Momma, can you give me and Cooper a minute?" Charlotte asks.

"Why so you can fight some more?" Momma asks.

"I'm not going to fight with her." Cooper tells Augusta.

"I'll be right outside if you need me darlin."

"Bye, momma." Charlotte waves her out of the room.

Cooper sighs. "I think your mother wants me dead."

"Both of our mother's were in the hall listening to us fight." Charlotte tells him.

"My mother too?" Cooper asks.

"Yep!"

"That's just great." Cooper puts his hand to his head.

"Come here, Coop." Charlotte waves him over.

He obeys and approaches her bedside.

She takes his hand. "I can understand you bein' mad and I'm willing to do the time. Just tell me how long the punishment will last." Charlotte grimaces and grits her teeth, as a sharp pain overcomes her.

Cooper holds her hand and lets her squeeze it in pain. When the pain seems to subside a little he tells her, "I can't stay mad at you. You're about to go under the knife."

"I'm having a laparoscopy, Coop. It's going to be a very tiny knife."

"I know." He shrugs, "I still can't stay mad. You've got my baby growing inside you." He rubs her small baby bump. "I was so scared you lost the baby when I was driving here." Cooper rubs his head and Charlotte can see the tears forming in his eyes. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to the baby because we were fighting. I was just so mad." He rubs his head.

"Coop, sit down and let me explain what happened."

Cooper sits quietly next to Charlotte, holding her hand.

"I was really mad at you for meeting Jolie." Charlotte starts to tell him but Cooper interrupts, "Why were you so mad about that?" Cooper asks.

"Because you could've gone to jail for helping her." Charlotte answers. "Cooper, I need you put me and the kids first. The idea that you'd be willing to go to jail for Jolie and leave us alone made me bonkers. I was so mad." Charlotte grits her teeth as she feels another sharp pain.

Cooper holds her hand and tells her, "I remembered when I thought Evan's step father was abusing him. I knew Jolie was trying to help Tyler the same as I tried to help Evan. I could tell when I spoke with her on the phone that she was scared and didn't know what to do next. I knew I could convince her to bring Tyler home by telling her what happened to me with Evan and how I went to jail."

Charlotte nods her head. "It's great that you're always tryin' to help everyone but I need to be first."

"You are first, Charlotte."

Charlotte looks in Cooper's eyes, "I need you to understand this had nothing to do with Cole. I'm not interested in him."

"Then why did you go to his house?"

"Well, his son was missing and he was all alone. I was really mad at you and he was nice to me. I know I let things go too far but I also knew it was wrong and couldn't go through with it."

"How far did you go?" Cooper asks,

"A little kissing and you saw my blouse was open, he took his shirt off. Our pants stayed on the whole time."

Cooper nods, "Thank you for telling me."

"It was all about me being mad at you, it was never about Cole, just so you know." Charlotte assures him. "I'm not interested in Cole."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you why I was helping Jolie but I was afraid of making you an accomplice or that you'd go to Cole with the information before I talked to Jolie."

"Can we call it even?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper kisses her forehead. "I'm not mad anymore."

She asks, "you're not just being nice to me cuz you know I'm going under the knife?"

"I'm not mad anymore," he tells her again.

The nurses come in to take Charlotte to the OR. Cooper gives her a kiss on the cheek this time before they wheel her way.

He watches them wheel her towards the OR. Mary comes running up to Cooper and gives him a hug. "Are you okay dear? She asks.

"I'm okay. Charlotte's the one having surgery." Cooper hugs his mom.

"Augusta told me." Mary rubs his back to soothe him. "It's not your fault dear. You didn't cause this."

Cooper sighs. "I shouldn't have got so upset."

"I don't blame you dear, but you should know marraige isn't always going to be a rose garden. Along with the sunshine, there going to be a little rain sometime."

"That sounds like an old song, mom." Cooper smirks at his mother.

"I know. I used to love that song but I took heed of it. Whenever your father and I had a fight I would play that song and think about the words." Mary tells him.

"Is that why you played that song so much when I was a kid? You and dad must have got in a lot of fights." Cooper jokes.

"I'm just trying to tell you marraige isn't always easy. You need to work at it sometimes."

"I know mom. I forgave Charlotte. We're fine."

"You're a such good boy, Cooper." His mother rubs his arm.

Cooper changes the subject. "Where are the kids?" Cooper asks.

"Augusta's pushing them around the hall in the double stroller."

Cooper tells his mother, "I want you and Augusta to take the kids home. They should be home sleeping in their cribs."

"Alright, I'll find Augusta. I hope she doesn't blame you for this fight." Mary tells him as she prepares to leave.

Cooper chuckles. "Why's that ma?"

"I miss your father terribly but I love our new little family."

"Hmmm?" Cooper furrows his brow.

"Our new family, you and me and the kids and Augusta and Charlotte. I don't want anything to break up our new family." Mary tells him.

Cooper smiles. Their mother's have become close since Andie was born. The King's and the Freedman's have truly joined forces and he wants it to keep it that way always and forever too.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

* * *

><p>The nurses settle Charlotte into her hospital room after surgery. She's fully awake after spending two hours in the recovery room. "Hey Coop. Have you been waiting here the whole time?"<p>

Cooper sits down in the chair next to her. "I have abd you're looking good for just going undr the knife."

Charlotte laughs, "I told you it was a very small knife. I'm fine. I had a laporoscopic surgery."

Cooper takes her hand. "I know, " he looks up as Addison enters the room. "How'd it go?" He asks.

Addison appraoches Charlotte's bed. "I have some good news and some not so good news."

"The good news first, please, Montgomery." Charlotte beckons.

Addison tells them, "the good news is you don't have to worry about that ovary giving you any more pain."

"And the bad news?" Cooper asks.

"I wasn't able to save your left ovary. It was ishemic by the time I was able to get to it. That's why you were having so much pain."

"Oh." Cooper says, looking at Charlotte.

"But, your right ovary looks healthy so you can still have more children, it might just take a little longer to get pregnant with one ovary." Addison explains.

"That's okay we're done. This shop's closed." Charlotte tells Addison, "I didn't think of it at the time but I should've had you tie off my my tubes while you were in there, then we wouldn't need to worry about birth control after this little buggar's born." Charlotte pats her new baby bump.

"I don't know, Chief." Cooper says. "Tying off your tubes is so final."

"I thought we agreed we're done after this one, Cooper? No more kids."

"I know. I know." Cooper tells her, "But what if we change our minds."

"I'm not changing my mind." Charlotte rolls her eyes at him for even thinking of having a fourth child.

Addison starts to walk out the door. "I'll leave you two alone to discuss this. I'll discharge you in a few hours, Charlotte, as soon as you eat something and urinate."

"Got it, Montgomery. Thanks." Charlotte nods at Addison as she leaves.

Cooper looks at Charlotte, "Let's table the future baby discussion. I agree three's enough, for now. I just don't know if we'll feel the same way in a couple years. Tying your tubes makes it permanent"

"We'll be old in a couple of years, Cooper."

"Speak for yourself." Cooper smirks and sits down next to her.

"So, are we okay?" Charlotte asks him.

"I love you." Cooper emphasizes, "but you need to get over feeling threatened by my friendship with Jolie."

"Jolie's young and beautiful and she has a thing for you." Charlotte tells him calmly.

Cooper chuckles a little. "She doesn't have a thing for me."

"I see the way she looks at you," Charlotte tells him while sipping some water.

Cooper smiles, "I'm flattered you're jealous, Chief, but it's not necessary, really."

Charlotte hesitates and then explains. "If a young hot guy was always followin' me around wouldn't you be jealous?" She asks.

"I would trust _you_, because _you're_ my wife, so, no." Cooper answers.

"I guess you're a better person than me." Charlotte shoots.

Cooper takes her hand. "Listen, I love you and only you. That's how it's always going to be. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlotte smirks. "Why do all your damn BFF's have to be women? I already have to deal with Violet and now, Jolie?"

"What can I say? The ladies love me," he teases.

"Yeah, well, as long as those ladies know your mine." She teases him back.

Mary walks in the room with Andie and Chase in the stroller. "The kids wanted to see you. Is it okay?" Mary asks.

"It's fine." Charlotte says.

"Mom, I told you to take the kids home." Cooper tells Mary.

"Augusta didn't want to leave until she was sure Charlotte was okay." Mary answers.

"I'm fine, you can take the kids home." Charlotte tells Mary.

Andie raises her arms for Cooper to pick her up. He does and Andie turns her head away from Charlotte, resting it on Cooper's shoulder.

"Hi, Sweet Pea." Charlotte says. Andie buries her head in Cooper's shoulder.

"Say hi to your momma, Pumpkin." Cooper kisses Andie's head, but Andie buries her face even more in Cooper's shoulder.

"I think she might be scared to see you in a hospital gown and with an IV." Mary tells Charlotte.

"I'm okay, Sweet Pea. Really I am." Charlotte tells Andie.

"I wanna go home." Andie says quietly to Cooper.

"Are you scared to see momma in the hospital?" Cooper asks.

Andie nods her head but doesn't says anything.

"I'll take her to the gift shop." Mary says. "Do you want to go to the gift shop and find grandma Augusta? I think she's in there, Andie."

"Yesh." Andie walks out of the room with Mary without looking at Charlotte.

Cooper chuckles. "I guess she's not going into medicine as a career."

"Doesn't look that way." Charlotte answers. "The poor kid was scared to look at me."

"She's not used to seeing you as a hospital patient and sorry but that gown's not too flattering either." Cooper teases.

"What about you, Sweet Fella? Do you want to visit with your momma?" Charlotte talks to Chase who's sitting in the stroller drinking a bottle. His big blue eyes staring at Charlotte.

"Your not afraid of me, are you Sweet Fella?" Charlotte talks to him sweetly.

Chase drops his bottle on the floor and reaches for Charlotte. "Momma, Momma." He says. Cooper picks him up and puts him on the bed next to Charlotte. Chase immediately pulls at her IV.

"No no." Cooper tells him. "Don't touch it."

"Violet knocks and enters. "How are you guys doing?"

"Much better," Charlotte smiles.

"I came to ask you, since you're in the hospital, do you need me to help with the hospital picnic this weekend?

"I've already arranged everything. I just need to confirm with the caterers and DJ." Charlotte tells her.

"Consider it done." Violet tells her.

"Thank you, Violet." They both tell her. "The information's all in the folder on my desk marked St. Ambrose Annual Picnic."

"I'll take care of it. Lucas is so excited about it this year." Violet tells them.

"Well, tell him Andie and Chase will be there too." Cooper pats Violet on the back. "The kids will all have fun.

"I know Addison's bringing Danielle." Violet adds. "I'll take care of confiming everything and if there's anything else you two need me to do just call." Violet waves and leaves.

Cooper says to Charlotte, "See, it doesn't hurt to have a BFF around to help out."

"Alright, you can keep Violet but you need to lose Jolie. One's female BFF's plenty enough."

Cooper laughs.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER - 59**

* * *

><p>The sun is shining down on the park Charlotte reserved for St. Ambrose company picnic. Cooper and Charlotte pull up to the grassy field with Andie and Chase. Mary and Augusta come along to help out since Charlotte just had surgery one week ago. They find a nearby picnic table so Charlotte doesn't have to walk too far.<p>

"Here, baby girl." Momma calls Charlotte. "This table is perfect. It's close to the parking lot and you can still see the playground from here!"

"Momma, would you stop fussing over me and just watch the kids, like I asked." Charlotte's embarrassed that her momma's making such a fuss in front of her staff. "Just take the kids to the playground."

"Wanna go on da swing!" Andie tugs on Augusta's dress.

"Okay, lil' darlin.' " Augusta takes Andie by the hand and leads her to the swings while Mary picks up Chase and carries him over behind her.

Cooper sits next to Charlotte at the picnic table. "Here you go." He hands her a lemonade.

"Thank you." Charlotte opens it.

"I saw Addison and Sam. They're over by the snack bar tent with Danielle." Cooper tells Charlotte.

"How's Danielle doing?" Charlotte asks.

"She's great. I'm glad it worked out for her and Addison, both."

"Here come Violet and Pete." Charlotte gestures.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Violet asks as she sits on the picnic bench next to Charlotte.

"How are you feeling, Charlotte?" Pete asks after sipping a beer.

"Much better." Charlotte nods.

"Where's Lucas?" Cooper asks.

"We just dropped him off at the playground. We saw your mother there, she offered to watch him for us." Violet tells Cooper.

"Would you look at that?" Pete gestures them to look at the entrance of the park.

They all look and see Cole walking in the park with Tyler and Jolie. Jolie's wearing an open belly shirt with a mini denim skirt and heels.

"Didn't anyone tell her this was a family picnic?" Violet rolls her eyes.

"She looks good to me." Pete smiles watching her.

Charlotte looks at Cooper. He's sips his beer, careful not to look in Jolie's direction, or respond to Pete's comment.

"That's just odd." Violet shakes her head.

"What?" Cooper asks.

Didn't she just kidnap his kid last week and now they come to the picnic together?" Violet questions.

Cooper explains. "Cole's a reasonable guy. He understood she did it in Tyler's best interest."

Pete scoffs, "I wouldn't care what her interest was if she ever kidnapped Lucas she'd be rotting in jail right now; good intentions or not."

"Pete has a point." Charlotte quirks an eyebrow. "She broke the law."

"Well, I guess your friend Cole is more understanding then you." Cooper points out to her.

"That's his choice." Charlotte shrugs.

"I'm surprised they don't coming over here to say hi." Violet smirks, "Jolie always seems to gravitate to wherever you are Cooper."

Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"It looks like she's found someone else to gravitate to now, doesn't it." Cooper watches Jolie and Cole throw a frisbee with Tyler.

Cole looks over at the group and Pete waves them over. Cole and Jolie hesitate but after a minute they join the group.

Pete tells Tyler. "Lucas and all the kids are at the playground over there. See them?"

"Yes sir." Tyler answers.

"Why don't you go and see if Lucas will play frisbee with you?"

"Is that okay?" Tyler asks Cole.

"Go have fun, son." Cole tells Tyler before he runs toward the playground.

"Gee, Tyler is a very polite kid." Violet comments.

"Southern charm and manner." Charlotte nods. "We're raised that way in the south."

"Or you get a whippin'. " Cooper teases.

"Cooper?" Charlotte says annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with being raised with goo manners and respect."

Jolie comments looking at Charlotte. "That's all superficial. It's what's in a person's heart that really counts. Someone could have manners but still have a heart of stone."

Charlotte glares at Jolie, feeling Jolie is indirectly referring to her. "Why aren't you in jail for kidnapping?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper's starting to fidget now.

Jolie answers. "Because _Cole_ has _a heart_. He's _not_ superficial and he understood that I was trying to protect his son."

The tension at the table is very thick now. Cooper remains quiet.

"So what was up with Tyler's scars?" Violet asks innocently. "Was he being abused?"

Cole answers. "When my father drank he had a tendency to get rough and tough with Tyler. Jolie and I came to a compromise that if she didn't report my father then I would drop the kidnapping charges against her."

Pete looks disgusted. "You're willing to let your father get away with hurting your son?"

"My father's an old man. He's not a threat to any children in the community. It's a family thing." Cole tells them, "My siblings are aware not to leave their children alone with him and I'll never leave Tyler alone with my father again."

"You're very forgiving." Violet suggests.

Cole answers, "when he's sober, my father's the greatest grandpa a kid could ask for, but when he drinks it changes him"

Charlotte jumps in. "He needs to get help with his drinking problem."

Cole answers. "My sister's going to start taking him to AA meetings."

"Good" Charlotte nods.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asks. "I heard you had surgery. I was going to stop by your hospital room but..-" Cole gestures at Cooper.

Charlotte interrupts. "I'm better, just a little sore." Charlotte answers.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cole answers.

Cooper taps his fingers on the table and sighs. Hearing them talk reminds him of walking in on them the night of the kidnapping with Charlotte's blouse open. He controls himself from making a comment.

Tyler and Lucas come running up to the table. "Help!" They both yell. "Help!"

"What's wrong?" Pete asks Lucas.

"There's something wrong with Andie." Aunt Mary told us to get you.

"What's wrong with Andie?" Charlotte answers, her eyes wide.

Lucas answers. "She fell on the grass and starting shaking, like this." Lucas drops down on the ground and jerks his arms and legs back and forth.

Cooper looks over to the playground which is about 100 feet away. "She's having a seizure." He runs toward the playground. Everyone else follows right behind him, Charlotte's the last one to get to her daughter due to her recent surgery. Andie lies on the grass convulsing while the group of doctors gather around her. "Call 911!" Cooper looks up and yells to Violet.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper wake up together in the parent's lounge chair next to Andie's crib in her hospital room. Charlotte rubs her neck.<p>

"I would have slept on the floor, Charlotte, you could have had the chair to yourself." Cooper tells her while he tries to massage the kink out of her neck.

"I'm not gonna have you sleeping on the floor of a hospital, Cooper. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You just had a laparoscopy last week. You should've went home and let me stay with Andie last night."

"I wanted to make sure she didn't have another seizure. I don't know what could have sparked this one. She doesn't have a fever." Charlotte worries.

"I'm wondering about that myself." Cooper sighs and rubs his chin.

Charlotte looks at her watch. "Where's Wong? It's almost eight am."

"It's Sunday morning." Cooper reminds. "We all start our rounds late on Sundays.

"Yeah well." Charlotte huffs, looking at her watch again.

"Speaking of which, I have morning rounds to do." Cooper looks at his watch. "Think you can hold down the fort while I go? My chief of staff is ruthless. She'll burn me alive if I'm late for rounds."

Charlotte smiles sly. "Say that again and you won't be able to do rounds at any hospital again." She jokes, swatting his behind.

He laughs and gives her a quick kiss goodbye. "Page me when Dr. Wong gets here, Chief."

Andie starts whimpering in her crib.

Charlotte picks her up. "It's okay, Sweet Pea. I know this isn't your crib but momma's here and daddy will be back soon." Charlotte proceeds to change Andie's diaper. She dresses her in pink overalls with a brown puppy on the front flap.

There's a knock on the door. Charlotte turns expecting to see dr. Wong but there's a woman about forty with dark brown hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Can I help you?" Charlotte asks.

The woman walks in and shakes Charlotte's hand. "I'm Dr. Marisa Rhodes. I'm a pediatric neurologist working with Dr. Wong, I'm here to examine Alexandria."

Charlotte furrows her brow. "I'm Charlotte King the Chief of Staff of this hospital, why haven't I met you?"

Dr. Marisa Rhodes explains. "I was hired last week by the hospital board. They said you were out on medical leave."

"I was. I'm returning to work tomorrow, so the board didn't fill me in that they hired a new neuroligist, yet. It's nice to meet you." Charlotte shakes her hand now. "Where's Wesley Wong?" Charlotte asks.

"Dr. Wong is doing a surgical residency. He wants to expand his horizons and become a pediatric neurosurgeon. He had to lighten his patient load so the board hired me part time."

"Did Wong fill you in on Andie's case?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, he did. It's quite interesting. I just came from the cat scan department. Alexandria's cat scan looked normal."

Charlotte's relieved. "That's good news."

"I recommend maintaining your daughter on an anti seizure medication." The doctor suggests.

"I don't want Andie taking medication every day if it's not needed." Charlotte tells Dr. Marisa Rhodes.

"I would agree with you if this was a febrile seizure, Dr. King, but it wasn't. She's having non febrile seizures now. We need to try and prevent them," The doctor explains.

"She only had one non febrile seizure." Charlotte reasons. "If it happens again, I'll consider putting her on medication daily for it. Her seizures are far and few between." Charlotte turns the television on for Andie while the toddler snacks on Cheerios in her hospital crib.

"I understand your reasoning." Dr. Rhodes sympathizes. "I'm a mother myself. With each seizure you risk oxygen loss to the brain and we want to prevent that from happening to Alexandria." Dr. Rhodes plays with Andie as a tactic to win her trust so she can examine her. "Hello sweetie. Can I have a Cheerio?"

Andie giggles at the friendly doctor and tries to put a Cheerios in her mouth.

"You may be a mother." Charlotte deadpans "But you don't have a child with seizures?"

"Actually, I do." Dr. Rhodes answers as she checks Andie's reflexes. "My daughter has epilepsy. She's the reason I changed my specialty to pediatric neurology. I was a plain old pediatrician before she was born."

"How old's your daughter? If you don't mind me askin". Charlotte inquires.

"She's thirteen." The doctor answers as she looks in Andie's eyes with her pen light.

"How's she doing? Does the epilepsy hinder her life much?"

"Not at all. She's in honor's classes at school. She's on the swim team and in the band. But, I maintain her on a daily dose of anti seizure meds. She hasn't had a seizure since she was about eight years old."

"That's great for your daugher.." Charlotte answers and nods. "My husband and I would need to discuss it before I even considered putting Andie on daily medication. He's a pediatrician."

Dr. Rhodes finishes her exam. "How old are you, Andie?"

"Two." Andie holds up two fingers.

"Very good. Can you touch your nose?" Andie does as told.

"Now can you touch your ear?" The doctor asks as part of the exam. Andie touches her ear.

"Does she talk in sentences yet?" The doctor asks Charlotte.

"Oh yes!" Charlotte responds. "Tell the nice doctor about your puppy. What's our puppy's name, Andie?"

"My pupwy's name is Fweggly." Andie tells the doctor. "I gots Fwelgy and Chwasy at my house."

"Chasy is her little brother." Charlotte explains.

"Quite impressive for a two year old." The doctor tells Charlotte.

"She's nearly two and a half." Charlotte confesses.

"It's still impressive." The doctor shows Charlotte a handful of lollipops she has in her pocket. "Can she have one?"

"Sure. Why not?" Charlotte agrees.

The doctor takes out five lollipops. "Which one would you like, sweetie?"

"Wed." Andie grabs the red one.

"Just like your pretty hair." The doctor compliments. "I'll be back to check her tomorrow. You can let me know what you and your husband decide about the anti seizure medication then and as long as there are no problems, I plan to discharge her in the morning."

"Very well." Charlotte nods.

Before doctor Rhodes leaves she asks Charlotte. "By any chance, do you have a sexology practice outside of your hospital job?"

"Yes, I do." Charlotte smiles. "I gave it up after my second child was born but I'm seeing patients once a week to keep my feet wet."

"Well, I'm going to be one of those patients. I have an appointment this Wednesday at your office."

Charlotte smiles. "Nice to meet you ahead of time."

"Please don't tell anyone about my appointment with you. It's a personal matter, I rather nobody else knew about it."

"Of course not," Charlotte assures her. "Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Thank you." Dr. Rhodes says quietly.

"I look forward to seeing you as a new patient."

Dr. Rhodes just nods her head as she leaves the room. Charlotte notices that her demeanor changed from when she was examining Andie. She wonders what Dr. Rhodes needs to see her about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday, the one day a week that Charlotte sees patients at the office. The nurse brings her next patient to her office. It's Dr. Marisa Rhodes. She looks different to Charlotte than she did at the hospital when she was examining Andie. Instead of her lab coat, she's wearing a light blue blouse and black slacks. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail.<p>

Charlotte gets up to greet her and shakes her hand. "Nice to see you again. " Charlotte smiles.

"Good morning, Dr. King. How's Andie?"

"Andie's doing fine, please call me Charlotte." Charlotte shows Marisa to the couch. "Can I call you Marisa?"

"Yes. It's fine to call me Marisa." Marisa looks nervously around the room.

Charlotte looks down at her paperwork. "You didn't fill out the patient information form. Did you run out of time?"

Marisa shakes her head. "No. It's very personal information, I'd rather not write it on paper."

Charlotte notices Marisa's nervous demeanor and gets up to close the blinds. "You should know, here in my office, I'm Charlotte the sexologist. I'm not Dr. King your chief of staff at St. Ambrose. I'm not Andie's mother. I assure you that whatever you say to me will be kept confidential."

"Okay." Marisa answers quietly with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"What brings you to my office?" Charlotte says gently.

"I feel so foolish." Marissa says. "I didn't know where else to go."

"For what Marisa? You can tell me." Charlotte talks soft.

"I moved to LA a year ago and I met a really good man a few months ago." Marisa tells her.

"Go on." Charlotte encourages her.

"Well." Marissa threads her fingers together and looks at them and not Charlotte. "It's been a few months and he wants to take the relationship further to a physical relationship."

''Are you ready for that?" Charlotte asks.

"I want to be ready but I haven't had sex in fourteen years." Marisa threads her fingers and looks down as she speaks.

"Can you tell me why?"

Marisa sighs deeply and asks again. "Promise me this won't go anywhere?"

"You have my word." Charlotte answers firmly.

Marisa takes a deep breath and then sighs it out before telling Charlotte, "I was sexually assaulted fourteen years ago. I was two months pregnant with my daughter at the time." Marisa briefly looks up at Charlotte for her reaction.

Charlotte swallows but otherwise sits still and listens.

Marisa talks quietly, "I was at my apartment, apparently this guy was waiting outside the door for me, when I walked outside, he pushed me back in the apartment and tied me to the bed. He tortured me for four hours." Marisa explains without looking at Charlotte.

"Have you spoken to a therapist?" Charlotte asks.

"It's been fourteen years, I have spoken to therapists and I'm good emotionally. I'm not afraid to have sex, in fact, I want to have sex again."

"Then, what's troubling you?" Charlotte asks gently.

"The guy tortured me... He stuck foreign objects in me while he took pictures. It turned him on but he messed me up real bad, some of the objects were sharp."

Charlotte swallows horrified. "Go on."

"The doctors sutured me up as best they could but I have a lot of scarring and I still have pain sometimes when I use the bathroom and exercise. I'm afraid sex will be painful." Marisa shakes her head, "and I don't even know if it will work with the way he messed me up. I had to have a c-section because of all the damage."

"Hmm..." Charlotte says. "You're lucky the baby survived."

Marisa finally looks up and smiles, "Alexis is my little miracle."

"Come with me." Charlotte leads Marisa to an exam room and hands her a gown. "I need to examine you."

Marisa changes into her gown and climbs on the table. Charlotte talks to her as she examines her.

"What happened to your baby's father?" Charlotte asks.

Marisa sighs, "I never told him I was pregnant. It was during my pediatric residency. I was seeing two fellow residents at the same time. They were more like friends than boyfriends, causal sex, you know."

"I understand." Charlotte tells her as she examines her. "Kind of like, friends with benefits?"

"Exactly," Marisa answers. "We were young, horny and too busy with residency to get involved in a relationship. Neither one of them knew I was pregnant. I left my residency and went back home to New York after the assault. I never spoke to either of them again. I just disappeared out of their lives."

"Do you know which one of them is the father?" Charlotte asks.

"I have no idea. Alexis doesn't look like either of them." Marisa tells Charlotte.

"She must look like you, then" Charlotte smiles.

"She has my brown eyes and my features but she has red hair. None of us had red hair. Go figure."

Charlotte tells her, "Andie has red hair too and neither do my husband or I. It's just the way the genes fall sometimes." Charlotte tells her as she finishes the exam. "You can get dressed now."

As Marisa gets dressed she tells Charlotte. "So, not only do both our daughters have seizures, but they both have red hair." Marisa comments. "Looks like we have something in common."

Charlotte wants to tell her that they have more in common than just their daughters. She wants to tell her that she is also a sexual assault survivor but she's not ready to share that yet. "I saw some scarring on your exam. I can schedule you for a laser procedure to zap away the scar tissue. It should help alleviate the pain you've been feeling."

"That would be terrific." Marisa finishes dressing.

"We'll schedule an appointment as soon as possible for ya'."

Marisa shakes her hand. "Thank you so much, Charlotte."

Charlotte walks Marisa out to the receptionist desk to schedule the appointment. After they've finished she watches Marisa walk out the door. Charlotte has a feeling she may have met her soul sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

* * *

><p>It's eight pm, Cooper's just getting home from work. He throws off his jacket, sits on the bed, and removes his shoes. Charlotte looks up from her book. "Long day?" She asks.<p>

He sighs. "Remember my patient, Kenny Longo? He's five years old."

Charlotte nods. "He's in remission from leukemia, right?"

"Yeah, well, he relapsed and his tests don't look good. I had to give his parents the news tonight."

"I'm sorry, Coop." Charlotte reaches over and squeezes his shoulder.

"As long as I've been a pediatrician, I've never gotten over the feeling of having to break bad news to parents; to tell them their child is probably going to die."

"That's because you're a good man and a good pediatrician. You take all your patients to heart." Charlotte rubs his shoulders.

He turns to look at her."Sometimes, I wish I didn't. It would make it easier on me, if I didn't have to feel their pain."

"I know what you mean." Charlotte sighs and puts her book down.

Cooper looks at her again. "Why are you in bed so early? Are you feeling sick, Chief?"

"No." Charlotte sighs, "I had a patient that got to me today too," she tells him with a frown.

"I thought you were only seeing a few patients in the office today?"

"It was one of my office patients. It was an emotionally hard case."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cooper sits next to her on the bed.

"I can't, confidentiality and all. She was adamant I don't talk to anyone about it." Charlotte plays with the fringe of the sheet.

"Don't tell me her name. Tell me hypothetically." Cooper rubs Charlotte's leg.

"I don't know." Charlotte notices a loose string on the fringe of the sheet, and she tugs nervously at it.

Cooper watches her tugging nervously on the string. "If it's bothering you this much, Char, you should talk about it. We'll call her Sue."

Charlotte tugs at the string unraveling it and winding it around her finger. She hesitates a moment and answers, "_Sue_ was raped, tortured and sexually mutilated fourteen years ago. She came to me because she finally found a guy she loves. She wants to love him but she's afraid it won't work cuz of the mutilation scars."

"Oh," is all Cooper can think to say. He knows why this case has Charlotte in the state she's in. She can empathize with this Sue. He rubs her shoulder. "I'm sorry, this has to be a difficult case for you."

"I'm lucky I wasn't tortured the way she was. Fourteen years later and she still has the scars." Charlotte pulls another string from the sheet and takes note not to buy this brand of sheets again.

"Are you able to help her?" Cooper asks.

"I'm going to try. I can remove some of the scar tissue that's there. I don't know how much feeling she'll have, but it's worth a shot."

"Why did she wait fourteen years to have it fixed?" Cooper wonders.

Charlotte shrugs. "She's a busy lady; a career woman. She finished her schooling, went to work and had a baby shortly after her attack. I think the idea of having sex again was the last thing she wanted to think about." Charlotte unravels the second string loose from the sheet.

"She had a baby after the attack? Was it the attacker's baby?" Cooper scowls at the thought.

"No, she was already pregnant when the the assault took place."

"That's awful. At least she didn't loose her baby."

"That's what I said to her." Charlotte nods.

"She must have had a man in her life if she was pregnant. How did they go this long with all the scarring?" Cooper's curious.

"They didn't. She was having casual sex with two male friends, one of them got her pregnant. She's not sure which one's the father. She left school after she was raped and never told either one of them."

"How old was she?" Cooper's just being nosy now.

"I don't know. She's 42 now so fourteen years ago she would have been about..." Charlotte does the calculation in her head but Cooper beats her to it.

"Twenty eight!" Cooper does the math faster. It's always been one of his best subjects. "What kind of school was she going to at twenty eight?"

Charlotte hesitates, she doesn't want to give too much away since Cooper's bound to meet Marisa. She's the new pediatric neurologist on Andie's case but then again Charlotte figures there's a million of doctors in LA, Cooper won't figure it out. "She was doing her residency."

Cooper's opens his eyes wide. "She's a doctor?"

"That's all I'm tellin' ya about her, Coop. I swore confidentiality but I will tell you that you _don't_ know her."

"Okay. That's good." Cooper rubs Charlotte's leg. "I hope you can help her."

"I hope so. It was really hard for her to even come in and see me about this. She's a proud woman."

"What made her come in all the sudden?" Cooper asks.

"She finally met the right guy and decided to bite the bullet."

"Did she tell him what happened?"

"I didn't ask her, but he'll have questions once they have sex. It's noticeable." Charlotte sighs.

"He messed her up that bad?" Cooper groans. "I hope they caught the guy."

"I didn't ask her that."

"Did you tell her about you?" Cooper asks gently.

"No. Should I?" Charlotte wonders.

"Only if you think it will help her. Maybe it'll put her more at ease with you." Cooper suggests.

"I guess. She's coming in later this week for the procedure. I'll think about talking to her."

Cooper smiles and squeezes her hand. "You're a good woman and a good doctor."

She laughs at that because she used that same line a few minutes ago to comfort him about his patient. It helped a little.

Cooper changes the subject . "How's our newest little Freedman doing?" He rubs her belly.

"He or she is just fine. I forget I'm even pregnant with all that's going on." Charlotte presses her hand to her barely noticeable baby bump.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone back to the office yet and just stayed with your job at St. Ambrose."

"I only go into the office on Wednesdays." Charlotte tells him.

"But you're going in again this week to do that procedure on _Sue_." Cooper reminds her.

"That's a special case. I don't plan on going in twice a week again. Just this week." She assures him.

"Okay, I don't want you overdoing it, Chief." Cooper kisses her.

Suddenly, the bedroom door pushes open. They look up expecting it to be Andie but Freggly comes bounding in. The puppy jumps up on Charlotte's lap.

"Freggly, get down!" Cooper says sternly.

Charlotte pets the puppy's soft fur. "No Cooper, he can stay."

That's unexpected. Cooper watches Charlotte cuddle and pet the puppy. It's hard to believe now how mad she was when his mother gave Andie the puppy as a birthday gift, but he knows better than to say anything about it. He rubs the back of Freggly's head. This may be just what Charlotte needs to relax from her day;a little Freggly therapy. Heck, he could use some himself, he thinks, and joins Charlotte in rubbing the pup's belly. They laugh as the puppy shakes his leg as they rub. Cooper looks at Charlotte and thinks about how lucky he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please =)<strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

* * *

><p>It's eight am, Monday morning. Charlotte's planning on going in to work late today since Andie has a ten am follow up appointment with Dr. Marisa Rhodes. Charlotte's looking forward to the appointment because she wants to see how Marisa's feeling. Charlotte did the procedure on Marisa on Friday and was wondering how she was doing with it.<p>

Charlotte looks across the kitchen. "No, don't do that Sweet Pea. Freggly can't eat that." She takes the bowl of Fruit Loops away from Freggly that Andie just poured for him. She notices a trail of Fruit Loops on the floor. "Where's the cereal box, Andie?"

"Chwasy has it." Charlotte follows the trail of Fruit Loops to the play room and finds, eighteen month old, Chase has spilled it all over the floor and is playing with the colorful circles of cereal. Freggly runs in and starts to eat the cereal off the floor. "No, Freggly!" Charlotte shouts. "Outside, Freggly!" She looks at Andie. "Can you let the puppy out the door?"

"Yesh, Momma... Fweegly! Ous...side time!" Two and a half year old Andie calls to the puppy. Charlotte cleans up the cereal but stops to look and laugh at her daughter. "I told Cooper she'd be smart as a whip," she says to herself.

Charlotte cleans up the mess and pulls a quarter out of Chase's mouth. "Where in the hell did you find that?" She says to her one year old. Charlotte looks at the wet quarter now in the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry, Sweet Fella, momma shouldn't have said that, but you shouldn't be putting quarters in your mouth." She looks around and finds a candy dish full of change in the playroom. "And grandma shouldn't be leaving her money lyin' around for you to eat. Good thing she's back in Ohio. I swear that woman makes more work for me than she helps." Freggly comes bounding back in the room and jumps on Charlotte.

"Fweegly no wanna go ous...side, Momma." Andie follows the puppy in the room.

Charlotte sighs. It was Cooper's mother who gave them the dog too. Charlotte's phone rings and Andie runs to pick it up. "No Sweet Pea, let momma get it." This is why Charlotte doesn't like when Cooper lets Andie play with his phone. The kid thinks it's a toy, Charlotte thinks to herself as she answers her phone.

"Okay. I'll be in as soon as I can." Charlotte says into the phone before hanging up. "Damn," she says and then notices Andie's looking at her. She makes a mental note not to say that in front of Andie. The kid's liable to repeat it in front of her day care workers later. "Momma can't take you to see Dr. Rhodes today. I have an emergency at the hospital I gotta take care of, she explains to Andie who is more interested in the tv right now.

Charlotte calls Cooper. "Coop, I just got called in to St. Ambrose. Can you fiddle around with your schedule and take Andie to see Dr. Rhodes at ten?"

"I can take a look and try. Can't we reschedule?" Cooper asks.

"I'd rather not reschedule, besides Dr. Rhodes is Andie's new neurologist. You should get to know her."

"What happened to Wong? Did you fire him?" Cooper jokes.

"Wong is going back to school for a surgical rotation. Dr. Rhodes is taking some of his patient load." Charlotte explains.

"And you're opting we join the load of patient's he passes on to this Dr. Rhodes?"

"I prefer Rhode's over Wong." Charlotte says, "but that's why it's good you take Andie to the appointment. Then we can decide together who we want to treat Andie."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Cooper says.

"Try hard, Coop. Dr. Rhodes office is right across from St. Ambrose."

"I'll find it. I'm assuming you're dropping the kids off at the hospital daycare?"

"As soon as I can get them ready and out of the house. I've got an emergency at St. Ambrose. They're waitin' on me."

"Okay, well go. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get Andie to her appointment."

"Great." Charlotte hangs up. Cooper is going to meet Marisa. He has no idea she's *Sue*, the patient Charlotte told him about. She hopes he doesn't figure it out since Marisa's so set against anyone knowing what happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review<em>**


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

* * *

><p>Cooper hangs up with Charlotte and looks at his schedule to see how he can move it around to take Andie for her appointment.<p>

He walks into Jolie's office. "Got a minute?"

She smiles. "Anything for you, gorgeous." She's flirty but teasing. She's got her own man now.

"I need you to cover for me and see my ten clock and my ten thirty appointments?"

"I have my own patients to see, Coop. Why can't you see yours?" Jolie raises her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Andie has a ten o'clock appointment with the neurologist."

"Don't you have a wife?" Jolie smirks. "Ask her."

"Charlotte has an emergency at St. Ambrose. Violet and Sheldon are shrinks, so they're useless to cover for me. Pete's working the ER. Addie's an OB and Sam is swamped with his own patients, so I'm asking you."

"Who are the patients?" Jolie rolls her eyes.

Cooper hands her the charts. "Amber's a thirteen year old girl coming in to have her acne checked and David's a twelve year old boy coming for an incision check after an appendectomy. You're plastic surgeon. You can handle that stuff."

"Fine." She takes the charts. "But you owe me."

"How's lunch sound? I'll take you anywhere you want."

"What about your jealous wife?" Jolie smirks. "Won't her panties get twisted if she knows you took me out for lunch?"

"She'll be grateful. She really doesn't want Andie to miss this appointment."

"Fine. Go take your kid. I'll cover for you. Give Andie a kiss from her Auntie Jolie." Jolie blows Cooper a flirty kiss just for the fun of it.

Cooper picks Andie up from daycare and checks her in at Dr. Marisa Rhodes office. Cooper reads her a Curious George book while they wait. "George like Chwasy."

Cooper laughs. "Yes, Chase is curious just like George." Cooper kisses Andie on top of her head. He red hair is an inch past her shoulders and flips on the bottom. She has bangs that are falling just above her eyes. "Daddy needs to take you for a haircut, pumpkin pie." Cooper pushes her bangs to the side. "Where's your clip?"

Andie shrugs her shoulders, she has no idea. Charlotte was in a rush to get out of the house and didn't get to style Andie's hair cute this morning, like she normally does before sending her to daycare.

Dr. Rhodes knocks on the door and enters.

Cooper immediately recognizes her. "Marisa?"

"Cooper?" Marisa looks shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Andie's father." He smiles. "I had no idea you were practicing in LA."

Marisa stands there for a moment thinking. "I didn't put it together with the name. I had no idea you were in LA, either."

"Yeah." Cooper nods. "I've been practicing in LA for over ten years."

"Wow." She says, still looking shocked.

"How long have you been in LA?" Cooper asks.

"Just over a year."

"I see you went for peds neurology. Last time I saw you, we were doing a peds residency together and then you literally vanished."

Marisa lies nervously. "My dad was nearly killed in a car wreck. I had to go back home."

"Sorry to hear that, but you could've called. We were all worried about you. We didn't know how to get in touch with you besides your phone which you never answered."

Marisa answers. "Sorry, but you guys were the last thing on my mind."

Cooper loses his smile. "That's a little insulting, Marisa. We were friends, you could have called and told us about your father."

Marisa doesn't apologize. "I was going through a hard time."

Cooper decides to drop it. "So, you must have gotten married since you're going by Rhodes instead of Kulowanowitz now?"

"Nope. I've never been married."

"Then, where did the name Rhodes come from?" Cooper furrows his brow.

"It's my mom's maiden name. I dropped Kulowanowitz. Figured I'd be doing my patients a favor. Imagine having to write Kulowanowitz every time they filled out a medical form." She's lies. She changed her name so no one would find out about her assault. Her medical records and court papers relating to the assault were all in the Kulowanowitz name, but it's a good enough excuse to give Cooper.

Marisa turns her attention to Andie. "You have a beautiful little girl. I love the red hair."

"Thanks. She gets that from my side. Charlotte's family is all blonde."

Marisa swallows and looks at Andie. "Do you remember me, Andie? I'm Dr. Marisa. Can I listen to your heart?"

"Yesh." Andie answers, but looks nervous.

"I love your purple butterfly dress. Red heads always look good in purple." She tells Andie as she checks her.

"Do you know any red heads?" Cooper asks.

"My daughter is a red head." Marisa answers quickly and changes the subject. "Andie, can you walk across the room in a straight line for me?"

Cooper puts Andie on the floor and she does as told as Cooper and Marisa watch her walk. "She's doing great so far." Marisa tells Cooper.

"How old is your daughter?" Cooper asks.

"Thirteen." Marisa answers quickly. There's no point in lying, he may eventually run into her and her daughter somewhere, since they're both living in LA and working at St. Ambrose.

Cooper calculates. "Thirteen years ago is about the time you left your residency. Do I know her father?"

"Nope." Marisa answers quickly. "Her father is an old friend from back home." She turns to Andie again. "Can you touch your toes for me, sweetie?"

"Yesh." Andie answers and touches her toes repeatedly.

"It's okay, sweetie, one time is enough. You can stop." Marisa looks at Cooper, "Andie's adorable."

"Thank you." Cooper smiles and waits for her to finish the exam. Marisa's remains quiet while she finishes examining Andie.

When she's done Marisa tells him, "Andie looks great. Did Charlotte tell you I recommended putting Andie on anti seizure meds as a preventitive?" Cooper scratches his head. "Yeah, Charlotte's not big on giving Andie any meds, if not absolutely necessary."

"You're a pediatrician. What do you think?"

Cooper scratches his head again. "I have to agree with my wife. Let's give her more time to see if she has another seizure before putting her on medication."

"I can pretty much guarantee you she'll have another seizure." Marisa strongly implies.

"How can you be so sure?" Cooper asks.

"Experience, both as a peds neurologist and the mother of a child with epilepsy."

"Your daughter has epilepsy?" Cooper's surprised.

"That's what made me change my specialty to peds neurology. I became an expert at it once my daughter was born. I sailed smoothly through the neurology rotation and exams."

"I assume you put your daughter on seizure meds?" Cooper questions.

"Best thing I ever did for her. I can send her to school or take her anywhere without worrying she might have a seizure."

Cooper retorts, "but meds always have side effects and we want to limit those. That's how Andie ended up with the seizures in the first place. It's a side effect from a drug Charlotte took while she was pregnant."

"I read Andie's chart and know her history but I'm not so sure about that. Epilepsy can be hereditary." Marisa informs.

"I know that but nobody in our families has epilepsy."

"If I remember correctly, aren't you adopted?" Marisa questions.

"That's true." Cooper admits, "but Dr. Wong always assumed the seizures were caused by the experimental drug and we agreed with him."

"I don't think you'll ever know for sure, but you should be careful if you have more kids." Marisa advises.

"We have an eighteen month old son and Charlotte's pregnant again." Cooper tells Marisa.

"Well, it's something you should watch them for. Hopefully, Andie's seizures were caused by the experimental drug and you don't have to worry about your other children, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thank you for your opinion. Are we done?" Cooper asks, picking up Andie.

"We're done." Marisa takes some lollipops from her jacket pocket. "What color do you want this time, Andie?"

"Boo." Andie grabs a blue lollipop.

"What do you say to doctor Marisa?" Cooper tries to teach manners.

"Tank you, docta Mawissa."

"Your welcome, Sweetie." She smiles at Andie then turns to Cooper. "You should schedule her for a follow up in six months with Dr. Wong."

"Why Doctor Wong and not you?" Cooper asks.

Marisa answers. "I'm only taking half of his patient load while he goes back to school for his surgical rotation."

"I thought Andie was included in that half of patients you were taking from him?" Cooper questions. Andie sticks her lollipop in Cooper's mouth so he can taste. "Yummy. Thank you Andie."

Marisa laughs. "I don't want to take Doctor Wong's _most adorable _patient from him." She smiles at Andie but Cooper feels like they're being snubbed.

"Charlotte prefers you over Dr. Wong. She doesn't see eye to eye with him about Andie." Cooper sucks on the lollipop and gives it back to Andie.

"Your wife doesn't agree with me either. She isn't taking my advice and putting Andie on the anti seizure meds. I don't think it matter's much which one of us treats Andie."

Cooper nods his head and leaves the office carrying Andie, feeling uneasy about it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews Please!<strong>_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

* * *

><p>It's seven pm by the time Cooper walks in the door. Andie runs up to greet him. "Yay, it's daddy!" She hugs his leg. Chase toddles up behind Andie and hugs Cooper's other leg. "Da-da." Cooper scoops both of them up, one in each arm.<p>

Charlotte walks into the foyer and watches. "How are you going to do that when this one's born?" She pats her baby bump.

"I'll have one wrapped around my neck."

Charlotte laughs."I believe it. C'mon, dinner's ready. I already fed the kids."

"What are we having?" Cooper sniffs the air. "It smells good."

"Corn bread casserole. I've been cravin' it." Charlotte's phone rings. "Fix yourself a plate. I'll be right there."

Charlotte joins Cooper at the table a few minutes later. They can hear the kids laughing in the playroom. "Something must be funny in there." Cooper digs into the casserole. "What's wrong with you?" He asks between bites. "You look like someone just died."

Charlotte fixes herself a plate. "You know that patient I told you about, *Sue?*

"You mean hypothetical *Sue*?

"Yeah," Charlotte sighs, "she just canceled her appointment with me for a follow up on Wednesday. I was looking foward to seeing her." Charlotte's disappointed.

"I'm sure she'll reschedule, Chief. You said she's a busy career woman, something probably came up." Cooper munches on the casserole.

"I hope you're right." Charlotte takes a sip of water and asks, "how'd Andie's appointment go?"

"I'll tell you about it in a minute, first I need to tell you, I'm taking Jolie out to lunch tomorrow."

"Why?" Charlotte grimaces.

"Because she covered for me this morning, so I could take Andie to her appoinment."

"Ugh! Cooper," Charlotte groans.

"You could have rescheduled it. You're the one who insisted it had to be today with Marisa."

"You're on a first name basis with Marisa already?" Charlotte's pleased. She really likes Marisa.

"We're old friends or I should say we _were_ old friends. She got all weird." Cooper grimaces.

"That's mean, Coop. Ever consider she's had a hard life?" Charlotte takes a forkful of casserole. "How did you know her?" Charlotte asks.

"She did her pediatric residency with me. We all were friendly, then she just took off and we never heard from her again." Cooper explains and Charlotte's wheels start to spin.

"How friendly were you with Marisa?" Charlotte wonders.

"I _thought_ we were close friends but I guess I was wrong. I asked her why she didn't call to tell us why she left and she said we were the furthest thing from her mind."

"Why did she say she left her residency?" Charlotte asks.

"She said her father was in a bad car accident and she was too worried about him to call us."

"Maybe she was." Charlotte suggests. Charlotte knows Marisa lied about the car accident.

Cooper shrugs, "Come on, she could have called at some point. That was a crock." Cooper sips his lemonade. "And then she went and changed her name to Rhodes. It used to be Kulowanowitz"

"Why'd she do that?" Charlotte asks.

"She said Rhodes was easier for her patients to write down. It's just weird." Cooper shakes his head.

"It is a bit extreme to change your name for your patient's convenience." Charlotte agrees.

"Plus, she had a kid not long after she went back home. If she was too worried about her father to pick up the phone and call her friends, then, where did she find the time to go and get pregnant?"

"At least she's a good doctor to Andie." Charlotte points out.

"She's was great with Andie, but she wants to send her back to Dr. Wong." Cooper tells, "she told me to schedule a follow up with Dr. Wong in six months."

"Why Dr. Wong and not her?"

Cooper rolls his eyes. "Her exact words were she didn't want to take Dr. Wong's most adorable patient away from him."

"_That'_s a crock." Charlotte's annoyed. "I don't understand. I got along very well with her."

"Not according to her." Cooper wipes his mouth. "Marisa said since you didn't want to follow her advice and give Andie the anti seizure meds, you may as well take her to Dr. Wong."

Charlotte throws her napkin down and huffs, "she knows I don't agree with Dr. Wong and his theory of how the experimental drug could have damaged Andie. That's why I was so happy when they hired her."

Cooper adds, "well, she did agree with you about that. She seems to think the seizures may be hereditary."

"We don't have a family history of seizures." Charlotte shrugs.

"I'm adopted, Chief." Cooper reminds.

"If your birth family had a history of seizures they would have been required to disclose that information to your adoptive parents lawyer. That's important to know."

"Maybe they didn't know. My birth mom was only 16. She probably didn't know my father's family history, just like with the heart disease."

"I s'pose anything's possible." Charlotte starts to clear the dishes and Cooper gets up to help. "You go play with the kids. I'll take care of this." She nudges him towards the playroom.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, go scoot and play with the kids."

"Andie, Chase! Here come's Papa Bear!" Cooper roars as he enters the playroom, the kids laugh out loud.

Charlotte smiles. She loves that he's a good dad. She couldn't imagine a better one. As she rinses the dishes, she wonders about why Marisa's trying to avoid her. Marisa canceled her Wednesday follow up appointment with Charlotte. Then she wants to send Andie back to Dr. Wong, as a patient." She now knows Cooper was in residency with Marisa. Marisa said her daughter had red hair and she has a seizure disorder, Charlotte wonders if this is all a coincidence or is it possible Cooper could be Marisa's child's father.

Charlotte wants desperately to tell Cooper about it, to ask him if he slept with Marisa during residency. It wouldn't surprise her. He was hooking up with women on the internet for sex when she got together with him, so why not hook up with a fellow resident for casual sex? She's tempted to ask him, but there's this patient confidentiality rule she can't break. Cooper has no idea Marisa is the hypothetical Sue she told him about. Charlotte's irritated, Coop's a great dad and it would break his heart to know he had a child thirteen years ago that he never got the chance to know. But then again, maybe she's totally off the mark and Cooper's not the father. Marisa did tell her she was with two guys at the same time and wasn't sure herself who the father is. Charlotte decides she's going to pay Marisa a visit tomorrow and straighten this mess out, whether Marisa likes it or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

* * *

><p>Charlotte waits in the hall outside Marisa's office for her last patient to leave. She feels like a stalker, but hey, this needs to be done. After waiting fifteen minutes, the patient walks out of Marisa's office and Charlotte walks in.<p>

Marisa looks up.

"Bet you weren't expecting _me, _huh? Charlotte quirks an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you, Dr. King?" Marisa shows no emotion.

"Tell me why you canceled your appointment with me for tomorrow." Charlotte's voice is firm.

"Something more important came up."

Charlotte folds her arms. "Then, why didn't you reschedule it?"

"Do you chase all your cancellations down like this?" Marisa snarks.

Charlotte ignores the comment and asks, "why'd you drop Andie from your patient list and give her back to Wong?"

"What's the difference?" Marisa scoffs, "you don't want to follow my advice anyway."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with my husband, would it? " Charlotte deadpans.

"If I knew Cooper was your husband, I would have never went to see you or told you the things I did." Marisa scowls.

"Andie's last name is Freedman. Cooper didn't go and change his name like you did."

Marisa retorts, "Cooper's not the only Freedman in the world. I had no idea he was living in LA. He's not the LA type."

Charlotte smirks. "How would you know if Cooper's the LA type?"

"Can you please leave now, Dr. King?" Marisa gestures towards the door.

"Not until you tell me if Cooper is the father of your daughter."

Marisa snaps. "I told you I don't know who Alexis's father is."

"You said you were with two guy friends during residency. Was Cooper one of them?" Charlotte gets to the point.

"I don't have to answer to you about my personal life." Marisa answers, and that's as good as yes to Charlotte.

"You have to tell Cooper it's possible he has another daughter." Charlotte deadpans.

"I don't have to do any such thing!" Marisa scowls, "Alexis and I have done well on our own this long. I already told you she's a well adjusted honor's student, she doesn't need a father in her life."

Charlotte responds, "Cooper's the best father any child could ask for. You're making a big mistake keeping her away from him."

"You have two kids of your own with Cooper and another one on the way. Why would you want to add Alexis into the mix?" Marisa's dumbfounded. "You'd think you'd _want_ to keep this quiet."

"You're making a mistake," Charlotte lectures. "Your daughter will resent you for lying to her. Think about that."

"Alexis and I are very close. It's always been just the two of us." Marisa tells her. "My daughter will never resent me."

Charlotte continues to lecture, "Alexis is a child. She's dependent on you as her only parent. When she's grown, she'll resent you for keeping her father out of her life."

"She thinks her father's dead." Marisa glares at Charlotte. "She won't ever find out the truth."

"She will if someone tells her." Charlotte snaps.

"You can't say anything." Marisa threatens."If you say anything to anyone, I'll report you to the medical board. Your head will be spinning so fast you won't know if you're coming or going."

"Don't threaten me, Dr. Rhodes." Charlotte orders.

"It's not a threat. I told you about my daughter and her father under patient/doctor confidentiality, when I was in your office." Marisa raises her brow. "And from what I've heard the office you work for has been under enough scrutiny by the medical board for the past several years. They don't need any more bad publicity if I launch an investigation against you."

"I was wrong about you." Charlotte glares. "When you told me what you survived through, I was impressed. I thought you were this strong woman who weathered the storm, but you're not. You're nothing but a lying coward." Charlotte leaves Marisa's office, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

* * *

><p>Cooper's peeling a banana in the kitchen at the new practice.<p>

Violet breezes in to refill her coffee mug. "What's bugging Charlotte today?" Today's Wednesday, Charlotte's one day a week that she works at the practice.

"Why?" Cooper takes a bite from his banana.

Violet searches the cabinet for some sugar. "I poked my head in her office to say hi. All I said was 'How are you doing?', and she nearly bit my head off. She called me a a nosy, busy body."

"Yeah," Cooper sits down, taking another bite of his banana. "I've been trying to stay out of her way this morning too."

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Violet rips open the sugar packet.

"We didn't have a fight, if that's what you want to know." Cooper looks up at Violet. "She's just grouchy today. It must be the pregnancy hormones."

"She's needs to chill." Violet shakes the sugar packet into her coffee, "or someone's going to punch her."

Jolie and Amelia walk in, overhearing the last part. "Oh! Who's getting punched out?" Jolie asks, rubbing her palms together.

"Charlotte." Violet answers.

Jolie shrugs. "_She_ has it coming."

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about." Cooper defends, but with a smile on his face.

"Charlotte's in rare form today." Amelia agrees, and then teases, "maybe she's got a demon baby growing inside her. Is she craving raw meat and chicken liver?" Amelia starts to hum the theme to the *Twighlight Zone.* "Doo.. Doo... Doo... Doo... Doo... Doo.. .Doo...Doo...You just crossed over into the Twighlight Zone," Amelia says in an eery voice."

Jolie laughs. "No, Melia. You're thinking of the movie *Rosemary's Baby,* that's the one with the demon baby."

"Hey," Cooper chuckles. "That's _my_ demon baby you're talking about."

"You do realize that you just called your baby a demon, Coop?" Violet asks, "doesn't Rosemary give birth to the spawn of Satan in that movie?"

"Yes," Jolie answers. "She gives birth to Satan's little demon baby. Except _here_...-" Jolie makes it clear, "it's the _mother_ who's the demon, not the _baby_."

Violet get's in on the fun. "Charlotte's more like the girl from *The Exorcist,* if you ask me." Violet sips her coffee.

"Okay. That's enough!" Cooper says, now in a stern, annoyed tone.

"Oooh! Someone's touchy today." Amelia teases Cooper.

Jolie adds, "I hope Charlotte's not rubbing off on you, Coop. We only have room for one crabby demon in this office."

Cooper shoots Jolie a look of displeasure.

Violet asks Jolie, "Did you find Charlotte to be more prickly than usual today?"

Jolie begins, "Charlotte's _always _prickly around me. She never liked me from the first time she met me, right here in this kitchen, but she was _pricklier_ this morning."

"Is that even a word- _pricklier?" _Amelia asks.

"Don't know." Jolie answers, crunching on an apple, "but I figured she was _priclkier_ to me now because I'm dating Cole."

Violet shrugs and asks. "Why would Charlotte care if you're dating Cole?"

Jolie looks at Cooper. "I thought Violet was your BFF. Didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Violet asks.

Jolie quirks an eyebrow up, looking at Violet. "We caught Charlotte on the Cole's couch, in the middle of the night, with her shirt open."

Amelia's mouth drops open. "No way!" Amelia exclaims in disbelief.

Jolie tells Amelia, "This happened right before I started dating Cole."

"Cooper?" Violet's taken by surprise. "Is this true?

Cooper tells Violet, "it happened when all that stuff was going on with Tyler, when Jolie took him from the hospital...-"

Violet interrupts, "what was Charlotte doing at Cole's in the middle of the night?"

"I was out looking for Jolie and Tyler, so Charlotte went to comfort Cole." Cooper sighs.

"That's a new and interesting way to comfort someone. " Violet sips her coffee.

"It's resolved now." Cooper explains. "It has nothing to do with Charlotte being grouchy today."

Jolie remarks as she leaves the kitchen. "Good. Because, Cole is _my man._ All mine," she smirks.

"Why am I always one of the last to know?" Amelia asks Jolie, as she follows her out of the kitchen.

Cooper rolls his eyes.

Violet pulls her chair up next to Cooper and leans in close. She asks him quietly, "why didn't you tell me what happened with Charlotte and Cole?"

"I didn't want to make it bigger than it was. I'm over it," Cooper insists, "Charlotte and I are good. We're having our third child soon, Vi."

Violet squeezes his hand. "We're still BFF's right?"

"Right," Cooper answers, squeezing her hand back.

"Then, you should have came to me about Charlotte and Cole."

Charlotte walks in and overhears. "You went and told Violet what happened with Cole now?" Charlotte snarls at Cooper.

Cooper raises his hands up as if surrendering. "I didn't tell her. Jolie was just in here. Jolie opened her mouth and told Violet."

"Do you enjoy gossiping about me Violet?" Charlotte glares. "Got nothing better to do with yourself? Is your life that boring?" Charlotte slams her mug down on the counter.

Cooper tries to calm her down. "Charlotte, enough." He says in a calm voice, almost like he's scared to say anything to her today. She's in rare form.

Violet's not intimidated. "What's your problem, Charlotte? Cooper says it's pregnancy hormones, but I'm not buying it. That's no excuse to be rude and mean."

Charlotte glares at Cooper. "I never used pregnancy hormones as an excuse."

Cooper answers, trying to maintain calm. "I did. Everyone wants to know why you're in this mood. Pregnancy hormones was the only reason I could think of."

"Well, it's not the pregnancy hormones." Charlotte scowls, looking at both Cooper and Violet.

"Tell us what it is." Violet deadpans.

"I can't." Charlotte shoots back.

"Talking always helps. I should know. It's my job." Violet says supportively, realizing something serious must be troubling Charlotte.

"I _said,_ I can't talk about it." Charlotte repeats herself, a little calmer this time.

"Why not?" Violet asks.

"Just can't." Charlotte answers, as she fixes herself a cup of tea.

Cooper nails it. "Is this about your patient, *Sue*?"

"Yup, and that's all I'm gonna say." Charlotte bites down on her bottom lip.

Cooper tells Violet, "It's a patient confidentiality issue. She can't talk about it."

"We work together." Violet says to Charlotte. "We'll call it a consult."

"Nope, *Sue* swore me to confidence. She doesn't want me talkin' to anyone about her case, including other doctors."

Cooper tells Violet, "It's a highly sensitive matter."

"She told you?" Violet asks Cooper.

"Hypothetically, using an assumed name. All I know is she's a doctor." Cooper reveals.

Charlotte yells at Cooper. "This is why I can't tell you anything! You have as big a mouth as Violet! It's a good thing *Sue* dropped me as her doctor before you tell the world what happened to her."

Cooper asks, "why did she drop you as her doctor?"

"I wish I could tell you. That's my problem!" Charlotte storms out of the kitchen.

Violet looks at Cooper. "Tell me what's going on. Maybe I could help her."

Cooper sighs. "It's a bad situation with her patient. It's very personal stuff."

"I think I get it. Let me know if I can help." Violet squeezes Cooper's arm before she leaves him alone in the kitchen, holding his head up with his hands. He doesn't know how to help Charlotte if she can't tell him anything. He hates seeing her so miserable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please. =)<em>**


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

* * *

><p>It's late, Cooper comes in the bedroom to find Charlotte reading. "Are you feeling any better?" He asks.<p>

Charlotte looks up over her book. "Nope."

"What can I do to help you, Chief?" He asks.

"I want to tell you." She looks into his eyes. "But I took an oath. "

"You can trust me, Charlotte. Whatever you tell me will never leave this room, I promise."

"She threatened me, Coop. She threatened to report me to the medical review board, if I told."

Cooper rubs her back. "I understand."

Charlotte lets out a small sigh and leans back on her pillow. "But I'm your wife and I have an obligation to tell you."

"What does any of this have to do with _me_?" Cooper rubs her arm.

Charlotte turns on her side to face him. "Swear to me, Cooper. Swear to me on your life, you won't say or do anything, if I tell you." Charlotte's wearing a desperate expression on her face. Cooper can't say he's seen her like this before.

He crosses his heart with his finger. "I swear on my life, I won't say or do anything about what you tell me."

"You promise?" She asks again.

"I promise." He looks in her eyes.

"Because, if you say or do anything, she'll ruin my life." Charlotte warns him.

"I don't even know *Sue.* How could she find out you told me?"

"You do know *Sue.*" Charlotte inhales deep and lets it out, here goes: "*Sue* is Marisa."

That's unexpected. Cooper's digests the news and swallows. "Wow."

"That's why Marisa left her residency and didn't tell anyone. She was brutally assaulted and mutilated. Her father wasn't in a car wreck." Charlotte tells him.

"It makes more sense now why she vanished and didn't call." Cooper lets out a sigh. "Poor Marisa."

"She said she was already pregnant before the assault." Charlotte informs.

"Yeah, I remember you said that. She's lucky her baby survived."

"She told me the father was a guy she was having casual sex with. She told her daughter, Alexis, that her father was dead, which is a lie."

Now Cooper gets it. "Oh my God, Char! Am I her father?"

"I don't know. Marisa was screwing around with another guy at the same time. She says she has no idea which one is the father."

Cooper flops flat down on his back, and stares at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Chief."

"I'm not mad at you." She rubs her hand along his chest. "I knew you weren't a virgin when I met you."

Cooper laughs at that. "But still, I could have a kid with someone else."

"I can't hold something against you that happened years before we met."

"Thank you." Cooper's relieved.

"Marisa doesn't want the father involved. She's made that clear." Charlotte tells him.

"That's not fair. If she's my kid, I want to find out."

"You can't say anything, Cooper. You promised."

Cooper turns on his side to face Charlotte."I'll tell her I put two and two together, both her daughter and Andie have red hair and seizures. I'll tell her I figured out the timing is right from when I slept with her. I promise..." Cooper crosses his heart with his finger again. "...I won't tell her you told me."

"You have to hold off on saying anything for at least a month. If you go to her with this tomorrow or next week she'll _know_ I told you. I just fought with her about it yesterday."

"You fought with her?" Cooper squeezes Charlotte's arm.

"I fought with her because I couldn't stand the idea of her keeping your child from you, _if _you are Alexis's father."

"Thanks for having my back." He looks in her eyes. " And I promise I have yours too."

Charlotte responds, "I'll always have your back. It's part of being married." She tweaks his nose. "_And_ because you _love_ me," Charlotte says playfully.

He laughs. "I do love you." He flops on his back again and rests his hands on his stomach as he talks, "Hell, I haven't been in her life for the past thirteen years, another month or two isn't going to make a difference."

Charlotte cautions him. "There's a fifty-fifty chance she may not be yours. We'll have to get DNA testing done."

"I know the other guy Marisa was having sex with. His name is Tim Foster. I met his family at graduation. His younger sister, Colleen, was hot and she had this fire red hair."

Charlotte gently smacks him on the arm, thinking he's picturing this hot, red headed girl. "So it's a fifty-fifty chance of whether you're her father or Tim is."

"I feel bad keeping Tim in the dark. He has a practice in Arizona. I've run into him at pediatric health conferences over the years."

"Don't even think about calling and sharin', Cooper. He's liable to get in touch with Marisa and she'll serve my head to the medical board on a platter."

"I promised you, Chief. I won't say anything." Cooper assures her.

"You can't say anything to Violet either. She has a a loose trap, even if she doesn't mean to tell anyone, it'll slip out." Charlotte warns.

"I promise you, I won't tell anyone, not even Violet."

"Or Jolie." Charlotte warns.

"Cross my heart." Cooper makes an X over his chest for the third time tonight.

"Thank you." Charlotte pats his chest with her hand.

Cooper lifts up her chin and looks in her eyes. "I don't want you to worry about anything." Cooper gently rubs his hand over her baby bump. "You're going to turn our baby into a neurotic, worry wart."

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte screws her face up.

Cooper explains. "My mother says the baby get's it's emotions from the mother during pregnancy. If you're happy go lucky during the pregnancy, your baby will be a happy go lucky kid. If you're neurotic during your pregnancy, then your baby will be cranky and neurotic. If you're angry most of your pregnancy, you'll have an angry, bitter kid."

Charlotte slaps his arm playfully. "Your mother's nuts."

"I think my mother might be on to something. I'm going to do my best to make sure you're happy all the time."

Charlotte smiles, "I'm not goin' to fight ya' on that one."

Charlotte pulls away a minute, "And if you're horny while you're pregnant, does your mother say your kid will grow up to be horny?" She smiles.

Cooper laughs, "Only one way to find out." Cooper lifts her chin up and reaches his chin down. He presses a kiss to her lips and they get busy.

* * *

><p>AN-Thanks to all of you who review and message me. To those of you who I revealed whether Cooper is Alexis's father or not in a personal message, I ask that you please don't talk about it in the reviews and spoil it for the other readers. Thank you. =)

**_Thanks for reading/reviewing. =)_**


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

* * *

><p>Jolie stops in to say hi to Cooper before leaving for her lunch break. "Are you going to the deli for lunch today?" Jolie asks.<p>

"Maybe later, I have a patient scheduled to come in, in ten minutes." Cooper tells her. "I might go after that. "Why?"

"I don't have time to stop the deli. I'm getting a pedicure on my lunch break, I thought you could pick me up my usual sandwich?" Jolie bats her eyes as incentive for him.

"The usual?" Cooper asks. "Tuna on rye with lettuce, tomato and a dill pickle?"

"You know me so well." Jolie tells him, before noticing Andie sitting on the floor scribbling in an oversized princess coloring book. "I didn't know it was bring your daughter to work day?"

"It's not." Cooper explains. "The daycare called Charlotte. They said Andie wasn't acting like herself today. They said she was crying over every little thing, and that's not my Andie Candy."

"Is she sick?" Jolie asks, looking at Andie.

Cooper looks over at his daughter. "She doesn't have a fever but Charlotte and I don't want to take any chances," he explains. "This is the first time the daycare called saying Andie wasn't acting like herself. We're worried she may have a seizure coming on." Cooper explains.

"So, here she is with you." Jolie rolls her eyes. "While her mother dictates orders at the hospital."

Cooper looks up. "It's her job, Jolie."

Violet pokes her head in. "I'm sorry Coop, but I can't watch Andie for you. I have an emergency. One of my patients is in crisis."

"Great. Now what am I gonna do?" Cooper rubs his head. "I have a patient on his way, in ten minutes. I can't have Andie in the room when I examine him." Cooper complains.

"What have you been doing with her the rest of the day?" Jolie asks.

"The new receptionist, Sheila's, been watching her, but she just left for lunch."

Violet apologizes. "Sorry Coop, but I have to see this patient." Violet hurries off with a chart in her hands.

Cooper sighs. "I can't leave Andie alone."

Jolie suggests, "she can come with me and watch me get a pedicure."

Cooper calls Andie over, "Andie, you're going to go with Dr. Jolie to get her nails painted. Okay?"

"K, daddy." Andie pushes her bangs out of her eyes to look at Cooper.

Jolie watches her. "Cooper, your daughter looks like a shaggy dog. Her hair's hanging in her eyes. How can you bring her out in public like that?" Andie's red hair passes her shoulders by two inches with her bangs just falling in front of her eyes.

"She's having a bad hair day." Cooper shrugs. "Charlotte puts clips in her hair, but the never stay in very long." Cooper asks Andie, "what happened to the pretty clip momma put in your hair this morning?"

Andie shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know," she says in her little raspy voice.

"I love the way she talks." Jolie tells Cooper. "Where does she get that rasp from?"

Cooper shrugs. "Don't know."

"Does she have a cold?" Jolie asks.

"Nope, she's naturally raspy." Cooper smiles and answers. "She's been that way since she started talking. It's just more noticeable now that she's talking more."

"She sounds like a little Demi Moore or Rachel Ray." Jolie winks at Cooper. "It'c cute now, but it'll be real sexy when she's older."

Cooper screws up his face. "Eww, Jolie. Don't use my daughter and sexy in the same sentence."

Jolie laughs. "You're such a prude, Cooper."

"Hey! I'm not a prude." Cooper defends, laughing. He looks at Andie. "I'm only a prude when it comes to my daughter." Cooper gives Andie a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Yucky, daddy." Andie pushes him away.

"She doesn't like kisses." Cooper tells Jolie. "I have to make sure I'm completely smooth shaved, any bit of stubble and she freaks."

Jolie tells Andie. "Kisses are nice. Someday you'll _want_ a boy to kiss you."

Cooper looks at Jolie. "Don't say that to my two and a half year old. Please."

"Prude!" Jolie reaches for Andie's hand. "Come on Andie. We're gonna have a girls day out."

Cooper rolls his eyes. He's just glad Jolie's able to watch Andie so he can see patients. "Call me if Andie's behaving funny or starts crying."

Jolie flips her own hair. "I may not look like a doctor," she winks, "but I am. Andie's in good hands."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Cooper and Violet are eating their deli sandwiches in the office kitchen when Jolie strolls in holding Andie's hand.<p>

Cooper drops his sandwich down on the table. His eyes are wide, his mouth drops open with surprise. "What did you do to my little girl?"

Violet smiles, "Andie you look adorable. I love your new hairstyle." Andie's bangs are cut neatly and land above her eyebrows. The rest of her hair falls just above her shoulders in a pageboy hairstyle.

Jolie nudges Andie towards Cooper. "Show your daddy your nails."

Andie holds her hands up to show Cooper. On one hand the fingernails are painted with neon pick nailpolish and the other hand is painted in neon blue. "See daddy, pret-ty."

Cooper kisses her little hand. "Yes, pumpkin. Your nails look very pretty."

"She picked the colors out all by herself." Jolie announces.

"You did a wonderful job picking out those colors." Violet smiles at Andie. "I want mine done the same way."

"I believe it." Cooper laughs, then he turns to Jolie. "I don't mind the nails, but you cut _her hair_."

"I didn't." Jolie corrects. "The hairdresser at the salon did."

Violet admires Andie's new hair. "They did an amazing job. You look like a big girl now, Andie."

Cooper sighs. "Charlotte's gonna kill me."

"Oh, stop, Coop!" Jolie tells him. "It needed to be done. She looked like a little orphan before. Her red hair was long and all straggly, hanging in her face."

Cooper defends. "I admit her bangs were in her eyes but her hair was not..._ -" _Cooper emphasizes the word_, "_straggly." __We comb her hair every morning."

Violet looks at Cooper. _"But,_ you have to admit, Coop, she looks adorable with that pageboy hairstyle. "

Cooper whines. "But Charlotte?"

Jolie tells him. "Charlotte's a dictator and you're afraid of her."

"Am not!" Cooper blurts out.

"Then stand up to her like a man. You're Andies' father, if you want to get Andie's haircut, you can." Jolie tells him firmly.

"But _I_ didn't get her the haircut. _You did,_ without asking me." Cooper retorts.

"You can thank me later. It was my treat." Jolie takes the tuna sandwich and dill pickle Cooper bought her and decides to eat in her office.

Violet picks up her own sandwich. "Relax Coop. Andie's hair will grow back, Charlotte will get over it, besides, I really like it." Violet turns to face Andie. "Come sit over here by Auntie Violet." Violet pulls a chair up in between her and Cooper for Andie to sit. "I love your hair, Andie, you look like such a big girl, now."

"Yesh." Andie flips her hair with her hand. "I wikes it."

Violet reaches down to tickle and squeeze Andie, "You're so cute, I could eat you for lunch."

"Eat your sandwich and not my kid." Cooper jokes.

Andie laughs. "Eat your sammich, not me!" Andie picks up Violet's sandwich and forces it in between Violets lips. "I wanna sammich too, daddy."

"I love her little raspy voice." Violet says, after swallowing some of her sandwich. "Where does she get that?"

"What do I look like, the authority on voices?" Cooper shakes his head, as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "Joile asked me the same thing this morning."

"She's your kid." Violet answers.

"So, where does Lucas get his voice from?"

"I see what you mean." Violet nibbles on a french frie.

"Can I have a frie, Auntie Bio-wet?"

"Of course, you can, baby." Violet hands Andie a french frie. "I can't wait to find out what Charlotte thinks of the haircut." Violet tells Cooper, as she crunches down on another french frie.

Cooper sighs and shares his sandwich and fries with Andie.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Charlotte comes home from work. Andie runs to greet her at the door. Charlotte holds her arms out for Andie to run into them. She quickly scoops her daughter up in her arms. "Oh my goodness, sweet pea, you got your haircut." Charlotte admires her daughter's new look.<p>

"Yesh!" Andie smiles big and flips her hair with her hand, like she's seen Jolie do.

"You like it?" Cooper's surprised at Charlotte's happy reaction.

"I love it." Charlotte smiles, "but I wish you would've told me you were taking her. I would have liked to go with you."

"I didn't take her." Cooper's going to be honest about it.

Charlotte wrinkles her brow. "Huh?"

"Jolie was watching Andie for me so I could see patients. She took her for the haircut without asking me." Cooper waits for the reaction.

Charlotte's face suddenly turns sour into a scowl. "That damn b...-'"

Cooper hold his hand up and stops her. "Language Charlotte." He gestures to Andie. "Little one in earshot."

Charlotte composes herself. "May I talk to you in the kitchen, daddy?" Charlotte puts Andie down.

"Yes, you may." Cooper answers very politely. "Andie, can you go in the playroom and check on Chase for daddy?"

"Yesh, daddy." Andie answers in her raspy little voice and scurries off towards the playroom.

When they're alone in the kitchen, Charlotte asks Cooper in a hushed voice. "How could you let her do that to _our_ baby?"

"A minute ago, you said you loved it." Cooper responds.

"That's before I knew Jolie took her. Who the hell does that woman think she is?"

Cooper agrees. "You're right and I told her that."

"I don't want her around my kids." Charlotte warns.

"_Your_ kids?" Cooper asks.

_"Our _kids" Charlotte corrects.

"Jolie was hepling me out by watching her. No one else was available."

Andie runs into the kitchen. "Chasie's pwayin' wif his Thomas da Twain."

"Thank you for checking on him, Andie."

"Wook at me finga's, momma!" Andie holds her hands out to show Charlotte.

"You look like a little princess, sweet pea." Charlotte's phone rings. "Hold on, sweet pea, momma needs to take this call."

Cooper calls Andie over to him. "Come on, Andie Candy, you can help me make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner."

"Yay! I wuv sketti's and me balls." Andie jumps up and down like a bunny, while clapping her little hands together.

"I know you do, pumpkin pie. That's why I'm making them special for you." Cooper fills the pot with water. He has Andie help him gather all the ingredients together for the spaghetti and meatball dinner.

Several minutes later Charlotte comes back in the kitchen to tell Cooper, "that was the hospital. I have to go back in."

Cooper lets Andie drop the spaghetti into the pot. "No biggie. I got dinner covered."

Charlotte takes a deep breath and tells him, "apparently, Alexis Rhodes, Marisa's daughter, is in the ER seizing and they can't contact Marisa. I have have to go in and authorize her treatment."

Cooper turns around and mouths the words "crap," to her with his lips.

"I know." Charlotte agrees. "Being the chief of staff can be a challenge, sometimes."

Cooper tells her, "I'll go with you," before he turns off the stove.

"What about the kids?" Charlotte asks.

"I'll drop them off at Violet's and meet you in the ER." Cooper turns to Andie. "Sorry munchkin, we'll have make sketti and meatballs tomorrow night."

"I wanna do it now," Andie cries out.

"Sorry, munchkin, I said tomorrow night." Cooper repeats.

Andie reaches for the knob to turn the stove back on. "I want sketti and me balls now."

Charlotte removes Andie's hand from the knob and tells her firmly, "Alexandria Georgia Freedman, listen to your daddy, when he tells you something."

Andie knows when her momma calls her those three names together, she better listen. Andie looks at Charlotte and says, "sowwy, momma," before scampering off to join her little brother in the playroom.

Charlotte turns to Cooper "I don't know if it's a good idea for you go along to the ER anyway."

"Charlotte Lu King-Freedman, listen to your husband." Cooper tells her with a smirk. "It'll be fine. I promise not to let on that I know anything," he squeezes her shoulder with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews Please.<em>**


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70**

* * *

><p>Charlotte arrives in the ER. "Who's the doctor in charge of Alexis Rhodes?"<p>

A young nurse answers. "Pete Wilder is her attending and Dr. Wong is here from peds neurology to see her."

Pete approaches Charlotte. "Here's the paperwork you need to sign to override parental consent." Pete hands Charlotte a clipboard.

"Have you been able to reach her mother yet?" Charlotte asks Pete.

"No. We left her a few messages on her voicemail. Dr Wong is covering for neuro this evening. We think Marisa must have her phone turned off. " Pete tells Charlotte.

"Is Dr. Wong with Alexis now?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes. We gave Alexis lorazepam but she continued to seize, so we repeated the drug again as per protocol. She's postictal now and Dr. Wong is doing his exam." Pete informs.

"It sounds like an intense seizure if the first dose of lorazepam didn't help." Charlotte thinks out loud.

"It was a grand mal." Pete informs.

Cooper arrives in the ER. "How is she?" He asks Charlotte.

"She's postictal. Wong's examining her now." Charlotte tells him.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asks Cooper.

"I'm the pediatrician on call." Cooper lies.

"I thought Dr. Johnson was on call for peds tonight?" Pete questions.

"Uh, we switched." Cooper lies and hopes Dr. Johnson doesn't show up anytime soon. Cooper decides to call Dr. Johnson and tell her he'll cover the ER for her tonight since he's already there."

Dr. Wong comes out of Alexis's room. "Has anyone seen Marisa yet?"

"No." Charlotte answers.

"I'm done with my exam." Dr. Wong informs.

"May I ask how this happened, if the kid's taking antiepileptic meds on a daily basis?" Charlotte asks.

Dr. Wong tells them, "By the intensity of her seizure and her reaction to the medications we gave her, I don't believe Alexis is on any antiepileptics. I sent some blood work to the lab. In my opinion she hasn't been taking her meds."

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"Who knows why thirteen year olds do what they do?" Dr. Wong shrugs. "I'm done. She's postictal now. Have Marisa call me when she gets here." Dr. Wong leaves.

"You see what I mean about him?" Charlotte says to Cooper.

"What do you mean, Chief?" Cooper asks.

"Never mind." Charlotte says as she walks towards Alexis's room. Cooper follows her. They find the red headed thirteen year old lying in her bed, looking exhausted.

Charlotte introduces them. "Hi Alexis, I'm Dr. Charlotte King. I'm the chief of staff of the hospital."

"Does that mean the boss of the hospital?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, it does." Charlotte tells her.

Alexis nods her head. "Cool deal."

Charlotte smiles. "Yeah, I guess it is." Charlotte gestures to Cooper. "This is Dr. Cooper Freedman. His patients all call him Dr. Cooper. He's the pediatrician on call tonight."

"My mom's a pediatric neurologist." Alexis tells them.

"We've already met your mom." Cooper answers.

"Is she here?" Alexis asks, hopeful.

"No, we met her already because our little girl has a seizure disorder like you. Your mom is her doctor." Cooper explains.

"Are you two married?" Alexis asks.

"How'd you guess?" Charlotte smiles.

Alexis shrugs, "If you have a little girl together, I know it doesn't have to mean you're married cuz my mom has me and she was never married."

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other.

Charlotte asks, "do you have any idea where your mom is, Alexis?"

"She went out to dinner with her boyfriend, but she didn't say where. You can call me, Lexi, everyone else does, except my mom."

"Okay, Lexi," Cooper asks, "do you mind if I do a quick exam on you?"

"I guess it's okay." Lexi answers, " I wish my mom was here. She would know if I need an exam."

Charlotte tells Lexi, "as the chief of staff, I'm acting in your mom's place. It's okay for Dr. Freedman to examine you. He's a very good pediatrician."

Cooper looks in Lexi's eyes, ears and mouth. He listens to her heart and lungs. He has her do some coordination exercises. "All done." Cooper smiles. "I think you'll live." He jokes with her.

"Why am I so tired?" Lexi asks him. "I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Part of that is from the lorazepam they gave you when you came in the ER. You needed a double dose and the other part is the seizure itself. Seizures make you very sleepy."

"Oh." Lexi yawns.

A nurse walks in and gives Cooper the results of Lexie's blood tests. Cooper looks them over.

Cooper looks the sleepy girl. "Lexi?"

"Yes?" She yawns and looks at Cooper.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking antiepileptic medications to prevent your seizures?" He asks.

"Uh, I am." Lexi says quietly, looking down at the sheets.

Charlotte reviews the lab results "Are you sure Lexi? Because according to your blood work, there's no antiepileptics showing up in your blood."

"Please, don't tell my mom." Lexi begs.

Cooper asks in a soft gentle voice. "Why aren't you taking your meds, Lexi?"

Lexi starts to cry. "I don't want to be the weird one, none of my friends take them."

"It doesn't make you weird." Cooper tells her. "You have a medical condition and you need to take them."

Lexi begins,"I was at a sleepover party a couple weeks ago. In the morning, I took my seizure pills out at breakfast. All my friends wanted to know what they were for. I told them they were for seizures and then they started to pretend to have seizures and laugh. They thought it was the funniest thing ever." Lexi cries. " They were laying on the ground kicking their arms and legs in the air pretending to have seizures." She wipes away a tear. "I was so embarrassed. I'm the world's biggest freak."

Cooper nods his head. "Middle school is the worst. Kids that age can be mean, believe me, I know, I've been there, but you can't risk your health. You need to take your medicine."

"Does your mother know about this?" Charlotte asks, "about these girls making fun of you?"

"No. She's always busy with work and her boyfriend. Please don't tell her." Lexi begs.

"Honey, if you don't take your medication, you could have your next seizure at school, in front of all the other kids." Cooper tells her gently. "How would you feel if that happened?"

Alexis thinks about it a minute. "I don't want that to happen. They'll tease me forever if that happens."

Cooper answers, " then, you need to take your meds."

"I told them I didn't need the meds anymore, that I was normal like them. I was hoping my seizures were gone. I haven't had one since I was eight.""

Cooper tells her gently, "you had one tonight, Lexi, your seizures aren't gone."

She starts to cry." I don't want to have seizures. I hate my life!" Lexi starts sobbing. "I wish I was never born."

Marisa walks in the room and sees Lexi crying. She shouts at Charlotte and Cooper. "Get out of my daughter's room!" Marisa looks at Charlotte. "What did you tell her?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS ARE NICE! =)<strong>_


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

* * *

><p>Marisa just walked in Alexis's hospital room yelling at Charlotte and Cooper for making Alexis cry. "Can I see you in the hall, Dr Rhodes." Charlotte says. "And that's not a question." Charlotte flashes her chief of staff badge, that's hanging on her lab coat.<p>

Marisa follows her into the hall. "What did you say to my daughter?"

"Not what you think" Charlotte explains. "I was called in as the chief of staff of this hospital to authorize treatment on Alexis, because they couldn't find you."

"Why is Cooper here then?" Marisa demands.

"He's the pediatrician on call tonight. He just completed her exam. Dr. Wong was in earlier to see her too." Charlotte informs.

"What happened?" Marisa asks Charlotte.

"She had a grand mal seizure. They had to give her two doses of lorazepam, to get her to stop seizing." Charlotte tells.

"I don't understand, she's on two powerful antiepileptic meds. How could this have happened?" Marisa's at a loss as a neurologist.

Charlotte hands Marisa the lab results. Marisa reads them. "This can't be right. According to this, there are no meds in her system."

Charlotte informs her, "Alexis doesn't want you to know this but since she's a child and you're her parent, I'm obligated to tell you. Alexis hasn't been taking her meds."

"What?" Marisa asks surprised. "She told you that?"

"Cooper's excellent with children. He got her to admit it pretty quick, but she asked us not to tell you."

"Why would she stop taking her meds?" Marisa asks.

"Apparently, she feels like an outcast among her friends for needing to take them. That's why she was crying when you walked in. She told us she hated her life." Charlotte informs Marisa.

"She never told me any of this." Marisa tears up.

"Where were you?" Charlotte asks. "My staff tried calling you and you never picked up."

"If you're asking me as my boss at the hospital, I'm not on call, Dr. Wong is. I don't need to have my phone turned on if I'm not on call." Marisa tells Charlotte.

"You're the mother of a child with seizures. You should have had your phone on in case of an emergency like this."

"Alexis hasn't had a seizure since she was eight years old. The meds have kept her seizures under control." Marisa explains.

"You weren't even aware she stopped taking them." Charlotte accuses. "Where were you?"

"I was out with my boyfriend." Marisa snips.

"So, you had to turn your phone off?" Charlotte asks. Charlotte thinks about what they were probably doing. "I'm assuming the procedure I performed on you worked then?

"How dare you ask me that?" Marisa snaps.

"I'm asking you as the doctor who performed the procedure. You never came back for a follow up. I'd like to know if the procedure was successful?" Charlotte asks.

Marisa doesn't look at her. "You can write it was successful in the chart."

"Good." Charlotte smirks. "Glad I was able to help."

Marisa stands in the doorway of Alexis's room now and listens to Cooper talk to her daughter.

Cooper holds the girls hand in between both of his. "Lexi, it's important to take your medicine. If you don't, not only can you have a seizure at school in front of all your friends but you can hurt your brain." He knocks on her head. "Mmm...Hmm," he says.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asks curiously.

"Checking on your brain." He knocks again. "It sounds like it's a smart one."

"It is," she answers. "I'm in the gifted classes for math and reading."

Cooper nods. "Math was always my favorite subject and I loved to read when I was your age."

"Me too. I've read all the Harry Potter books. I started reading them when I was in second grade." Alexis boasts "I was the only one in my class reading Harry Potter. Most of the other smart kids were just starting to read the Magic Tree House Series and some were still reading Henry and Mudge, but _I _was reading Harry Potter in second grade." She brags.

"Well, you don't want to do anything to damage that smart brain of yours." Cooper knocks on her head again. "Yup, that's a super smart brain for sure."

Alexis laughs again. "How can a seizure damage my brain?"

Cooper explains, "sometimes when you have a seizure your breathing can be occluded, that means blocked."

"I know that. I'm also in the gifted and talented class for vocabulary words." Alexis wants to make sure Cooper knows how smart she is.

"Okay, well if your airway is blocked it can decrease the oxygen flow to your body and your brain, if that happens your brain cells will start to die. We don't want that to happen." Cooper explains.

Alexis opens her eyes wide. "I don't want _any_ of my brain cells to die. Did any of them die with the seizure I just had?"

Cooper knocks on her head again. "Nope. They're all still there." He teases.

"I'll take the pills but my friends can't find out about it."

"You don't have to tell them. But, if those girls were really your friends they wouldn't laugh at you." Cooper tells her.

"I don't think my best friend, Gabby, would have laughed but everyone else was doing it, so she did it."

"That's called peer pressure. You're going to run into that a lot in middle school and high school. Do you know what peer pressure means, Lexi?" Cooper asks.

"Of course." She rolls her eyes at him. "It means doing things you don't want to do so other people will like you."

"And that sounds like what happened with your friends. Anyone who didn't join the group and pretend to have a seizure would've been a freak, so they all did it, even if they didn't want to." Cooper tells her. "I bet if each one of those girls was alone with you when you took your medicine, they wouldn't have made fun of you. It's a group dynamic."

Alexis tells Cooper, "I'm not going to take my pills out in front of anyone ever again. I can't believe I was dumb enough to do that. I'm smart in school but not so smart around my friends." She confides in Cooper.

"I was the same way when I was your age and look at me now. I'm a doctor. I've got a great wife and two kids." Cooper looks Alexis in the eye, " I don't ever want you to say you hate your life again, okay?"

Alexis agrees. "Okay."

Marisa walks in and hugs Alexis. "Thank you." Marisa tells Cooper with tears brimming in her eyes. Cooper joins Charlotte in the hall and they watch from the doorway. "Are you alright?" Marisa asks her daughter.

"Yes, mommy. I'm alright."

Marisa's crying now. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"It's okay, mommy. Don't cry. Dr. Cooper helped me. He's really nice."

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow, looking at Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW.<em>**


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday morning, Charlotte's only day of the week to go into the office. Charlotte and Cooper are in the midst of a staff meeting with all the others when both of their phones beep. The both look. "It's the daycare." Cooper announces, since everyone is watching them.<p>

"I hope Andie's okay." Violet expresses concern.

Jolie adds, "Hopefully they're not calling because she had another seizure. You guys never started her on the seizure meds right?"

Charlotte shakes her head at Cooper. He's obviously the one who told Jolie that.

"I'll go out in the hall and see what they want." Cooper tells Charlotte and excuses himself from the meeting.

Addison continues to lead the meeting. Charlotte plays with her pen. She tries to pay attention to Addison but her mind is on what's going on at the daycare. Cooper comes back in after five minutes. Charlotte drops her pen and looks up at him. "Is Andie okay?" Charlotte asks.

"Andie's fine but Chase has a fever of 103.2. One of us has to pick him up."

"I'll go." Charlotte says.

"No. I'll go." Cooper insists. "You're only in the office once a week. You need to see your patients."

"I wanna' go." Charlotte says. "My sweet little fella needs me more today than my patients do." Charlotte gets up.

"Are you worried Chase might have a febrile seizure?" Sam asks her.

Cooper sighs. "He's never had one before but if it could be hereditary, so we have to watch him."

Sheldon asks. "I thought Andie's seizures were a result of the experimental drug Charlotte was administered while she was comatose?"

"We don't know. It could be genetic. Both Andie and Lexi have seizures." Cooper realizes what he said after the words come out.

Charlotte glares at him.

"Who's Lexi?" Violet asks.

Jolie jokes, "is that your love child, Cooper?"

Both Charlotte and Cooper's eyes pop. They look at each other. Charlotte bites her lower lip.

"I was kidding." Jolie says looking at them. "What? Is this girl, Lexi, really your love child?"

The rest of the room is quiet in awkward silence.

Violet breaks the silence. "I would know if Cooper had a love child," she chuckles. "Andie and Chase are his only kids."

Cooper lies, "Lexi is one of Charlotte's cousins."

Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief. They'll buy that lie.

"That's a relief!" Pete exclaims. "I thought you were talking about Alexis Rhodes, the young girl I treated in the ER a few nights ago for a seizure."

Cooper coughs. "No, not Alexis Rhodes. How could you think that Pete?"

"Well, Lexi can be short for Alexis, she does have red hair like Andie, and a seizure disorder so when you said the name Lexi, she came to my mind. Sorry Coop!"

"Both of you go check on Chase." Addison suggests. "You can decide who'll stay home with him after you check him out at the daycare."

"I like that idea." Cooper says, and they walk out of the office together.

Once they're in the hall, Charlotte quietly scolds Cooper. "You almost blew it with your big trap."

"Sorry." Cooper apologizes. "It slipped out."

"Well it can't happen again. Luckily they believe I have a cousin named Lexi." She clenches her jaw and says, "don't make me regret confiding in you."

"It won't happen again, Chief, I promise." Cooper and Charlotte get into the elevator.

They arrive at the hospital daycare center and are buzzed in. A worker takes them to a little room in the back where they isolate children with fevers. "He has a fever and possibly pink eye." The worker tells them.

They look at Chase, who's lying in a crib. His blue eyes are open. The 18 month old toddler looks like a carbon copy of Cooper except he has auburn hair.

Charlotte leans in the crib to pick him up. As soon as Chase sees her he smiles. "Momma." He reaches his arms out for her to lift him and wraps his legs around her body clinging to her. He immediately rests his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, sweet fella.'" Charlotte kisses the top of his head. "He's burning up," she tells Cooper.

Cooper looks at Chase's right eye. The white part is pink and there's some yellow crusty drainage in the corner. "Hey there, little Buddy, daddy and momma are going to take you home." Cooper pats his head.

Before they leave the daycare, they peek in the toddler room to see what two and a half year old Andie is up to. They stand quietly by the window so she doesn't see them. It's story time and she's sitting pretzel legged listening intently as the daycare worker reads to them, *If You Give A Mouse A Pancake.*

"She's going to be smart as a whip. Look how she's sitting still, listening." Charlotte tells Cooper. "She's completely engrossed in the book."

"Yeah," Cooper laughs. "Look at that little kid." He points out a boy rolling on the carpet. There are some little girls fidgeting and playing with their shoes but Andie's quietly listening to the teacher read.

Charlotte chuckles. "Okay, enough spying. Let's check this little peanut out." She carries Chase out of the hospital daycare and into an exam room.

Cooper looks at Chase's eyes with the light. "Definitely conjunctivitis. We'll have to stop at the pharmacy and get him some drops." Cooper checks his temperature. "It's 103.6"

Charlotte looks in the cabinet for some infants Motrin and gives it to him. He takes it nicely for his momma. "You're such a good boy, Chase." Charlotte wonders if Cooper was this easy going as a baby. Chase looks just like him but she's not sure who the baby gets his easy going nature from. Andie's been known to spit the Motrin back out at them when she's needed it. She's also been know to throw tantrums when she doesn't get her way, but Chase is a very gentle boy. "I'll stay home with him. You go back to the office." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"But this is your only day in the office this week. What about your patients?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte picks Chase up, holding him again. "I won't be able to concentrate at work knowing Chase's sick. I only have five patients scheduled to come in today anyway. Addison should be able to handle two of them and then maybe Pete or Sam could see the others. I'll call and fill them in on my patients."

"Okay Chief, don't forget to stop by the pharmacy to pick up infant erythromycin eye drops. He'll need two drops in his right eye four times a day."

"Aye, Aye, Dr. Freedman." Charlotte teases.

Cooper gives them both a goodbye kiss and heads back to the practice.

Charlotte carries Chase to the pharmacy.

There's a new clerk at the pharmacy window. "I need a bottle of infant's erythromycin eye drops." Charlotte tells the clerk.

"Do you have a prescription?" The clerk asks.

"I'm Dr. King, the chief of staff of this hospital." Charlotte realizes she's not wearing her lab coat or badge.

"Oh. I'll have to call my boss." The clerk picks up the phone. After a minute she tells her. My boss is in the back room mixing up medication. He said for you to go straight back. Do you know where it is?"

"I do." Charlotte walks through the pharmacy doors and into the med room. She finds Cole back there.

Cole looks up from mixing some medication. "This is a nice surprise. What can I do for you, Charlotte?"

"Chase has pink eye. I need drops for him."

Cole turns to look at Chase's eye. "Poor little guy. I'll get them for you as soon as I'm done mixing up this prescription."

"Thanks, I don't think your new clerk believed I was the chief of staff." Charlotte smirks.

"Helen's new, but efficient." Cole turns to look again. "Chase looks like a mini Cooper, except for the hair color."

"That's what everyone says." Charlotte tells him. "Cooper lost the auburn color by the time he was in school. I hope Chase keeps some of the red pigment so he matches Andie." Chase sucks his thumb while he listens to his momma and this man discuss his hair.

Cole comments. "Andie's hair is more of a red than his anyway. His is mixed with brown."

The clerk calls in the room interrupting them, "your girlfriend's on line one."

"Thank Helen." Cole picks up the phone and talks while he finishes preparing his first prescription. Charlotte listens while she waits holding Chase on her hip.

Cole hangs up. "Sorry about that. I'll get Chase's eye drops now." He opens a cabinet and pulls out a small white bottle.

"So, how are things going with Jolie?" Charlotte takes the bottle from him.

"Jolie's good. I talked to her the other night."

Charlotte tries to twist open the cap of the eye drops. "Wasn't that just her on the phone?"

"No. That was Stacey, my other girl." He takes the bottle from Charlotte and twists the cap open for her since she's holding Chase.

Charlotte sits Chase down on the counter. "Look up, sweet fella. Momma's going to put a little water in your eye to make it feel better." It's antibiotic but Chase doesn't know that word yet. Charlotte drops the antibiotic into his eye and he blinks. "What a good boy you are!" She gives him a kiss on the head and a hug. She looks at Cole. "That wouldn't happen with Andie. There's no way she'd just sit there and let me put drops in her eye."

"They're all different." Cole tells her. "Just like my women are all different." He laughs. "Variety is the spice of life."

"Does Jolie know you're dating Stacey?" Charlotte asks.

"You don't talk to one girl about the other when you're playing the field. _That _would be tacky."

"I didn't know you were a player." Charlotte raises her brow.

"I'm not a player. I'm a single dad who likes to have some adult fun. I'm not looking for anything serious. I gotta put my boy first." Cole tells her as he mixes up more medications.

"As long as the women are aware of it, that's fine." Charlotte warns him. "Otherwise, you're headed for trouble."

Cole doesn't answer. He just nods. Charlotte gets the idea that Jolie has no idea Cole's playing the field.

Charlotte picks Chase up off the counter and tells Cole, "thank God I'm married and don't have to deal with any of that."

"What? Can't a guy have some fun?" Cole defends his actions.

"Not if it's at someone else's expense." Charlotte answers, as she leaves the pharmacy.

Charlotte carries Chase to the car. He falls asleep in her arms.

She puts him in his car seat and starts the car. She waits in line to make the left turn out of the hospital parking lot. The traffic signal is out of order, so it's taking a while for the cars in front of her to make left turns. She notices the license plate of the car in front of her says JR-NEURO-DOC. That's got to be Marisa with that license plate. Doctor Wong is the only other peds neuro doc at St. Ambrose and he drives a Mercedes.

Charlotte can't stop thinking about how Marisa threatened her. Charlotte hopes Cooper can keep his trap shut about the situation with Alexis. She knows it's unfair to Cooper knowing that Lexi could possibly be his daughter and he can't do anything about finding out. But Cooper's kept his promise to keep his mouth shut about it for the time being. Charlotte has mixed feelings of contempt and sympathy for Marisa just like she does for Jolie.

Charlotte never liked Jolie. She thinks about her now as she's waiting her turn to make the left. Jolie's a flirt and Cooper is her target, but she can't help feeling a little sorry for Jolie now that she knows Cole's cheating on her.

Charlotte looks in the rear view mirror at sweet Chase asleep in his car seat. She hopes and prays he has a good life, that's not half as complicated as her and Cooper's have been. She hears tires screeching and then a loud _**crash! **_She looks in front of her and see's Marisa's car spun around in the middle of the intersection. Marisa was just broadsided making the left turn. Charlotte looks at Chase sleeping in his car seat and then pulls her car over to help. She thanks God that she took the extra time in the pharmacy to talk to Cole because if she left a few minutes earlier that could've been her and Chase spun around in the middle of the intersection. She cracks open all the windows an inch and locks the doors leaving Chase asleep in his seat, while she runs over to check on Marisa and the driver of the other car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If ya'll want me to keep writing this for the remainder of the summer y'all need to: Review! Review! Review!<strong>_


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

* * *

><p>Charlotte parks the car and gets out leaving Chase asleep in his car seat. The doors are locked and the windows are all cracked open.<p>

A bystander has already opened Marisa's car door and is trying to help her out. "No. I can't." Marisa cries. "It hurts too much."

"I'm a doctor." Charlotte tells the bystander and takes his place helping Marisa.

Marisa looks at Charlotte. "I didn't see him coming. I made the turn and bam. He hit me. I never saw him."

"He was probably going too fast around the bend." Charlotte tells Marisa as she checks out her injuries. "Your right arm is broken."

"That would figure. I'm right handed." Marisa' breathes heavy in pain.

"Do you have pain anywhere else?" Charlotte asks.

"I have this warm, no, hot sensation in my lower back and I can't move my lower end." Marisa groans.

"Try to move your feet?" Charlotte asks

Marissa wiggles her feet and kicks her lower kegs from the knee. "I can do this but it's my rump area that hurts to move."

"Can you feel this?" Charlotte pokes her upper thighs and hips."

"I feel it. It just hurts to move it." Marisa moans and groans.

"Well, thankfully, there's no paralysis. You may have ruptured a disc or fractured your tailbone. We'll need spinal x-rays." Charlotte continues to check her.

By now more doctors and nurses from the hospital have heard about the accident and come out to help. "Dr. King isn't that your car over there?" A young nurse asks.

Charlotte looks at her car and sees another young nurse standing near the back window. "Yes. Why?" Charlotte asks in a defensive tone.

"Your little boy is awake in the back seat. He's not crying but he looks scared and the doors are locked." The nurse tells her. "Ashley is standing by the car watching him from the window until we could find you."

Marisa looks up and even though she's in pain she asks Charlotte, "you left your son all alone in the car?"

Charlotte immediately gets defensive. "I left him there to help _you_."

Charlotte doesn't give the nurse or Marisa time to say anything before she snaps. "Are you going to report me for this too? Try to help someone and...-"

Pete comes over. "I was on my way to work at the ER. What happened?"

"I didn't see the guy coming." Marisa tells Pete.

Pete looks at Charlotte. "I thought you were home with Chase today?" He leans in to check Marisa.

"I was on my way home with him. He's over there in the car." Charlotte gestures to Pete.

"I'll take over for you. You take Chase home." Pete tells her as he begins to examine Marisa.

"I gave her a once over." Charlotte tells him. "She has a fractured right humorous and I she either ruptured a disc or fractured her tailbone."

"Okay, you go to Chase, Charlotte" Pete dismisses her.

Charlotte walks to the car wondering what Marisa or the nurse think of her for leaving her 18 month old son alone in the car. "This is just great!" She tells herself sarcastically. Charlotte approaches her car and thanks nurse Ashley for keeping an eye on Chase.

"He's not crying, but he has a look of terror in his eyes." The nurse, Ashley, tells Charlotte.

Charlotte looks at Chase. Ashley's right. His blue eyes are open big and wide. He's clutching his green blanky tight up to his mouth while he's sucking vigorously on his thumb.

Charlotte can't open the car door fast enough. "I'm sorry, sweet fella. Momma's here."

Chase extends his arms out reaching up for Charlotte to pick him up. After Charlotte has Chase in her arms he clings tight and starts crying. "Momma, momma, momma" over and over again. He sobs so hard his lips quiver and he has to catch his breath between sobs. Charlotte's heart breaks for him. Her eyes tear up at hearing her baby boy cry so hard.

"He just fell asleep." Charlotte tells nurse Ashley. "I didn't expect him to wake up so soon."

"All the noise from the police sirens being so loud and close probably woke him up."

"Probably." Charlotte agrees.

"Poor kid." The nurse rubs a sobbing Chase's back. It must have been terrifying for him to wake up all alone in the car with all the sirens basting and flashing lights."

"It must've." Charlotte agrees and rubs Chase's back.

The young nurse goes on. "Who knows what was going on in his little head? All he knew was something bad was happening around him and he was stuck in his car seat with nobody to help him. That's why I stayed here with him."

"Thank you." Charlotte tells her. "I'll remember that when it's time for your Christmas bonus."

"Thank you, Dr. King, but I didn't do it for that. I love children. I hate to see them scared and sad."

This nurse isn't making Charlotte feel any better about her parenting skills. She doesn't dare tell this nurse that Chase is sick with a fever on top of it all. She probably thinks his eye is pink from him rubbin' it out of fear.

"I'm going to take Chase home now, but thank you." Charlotte hands the nurse a twenty. "Here, buy yourself some lunch."

"That's not necessary, Dr. King."

"Just take it." Charlotte puts Chase back in his car seat and he starts to cry. "It's okay, sweet fella. Momma's taking you home."

The nurse tries to hand back the twenty dollar bill to Charlotte.

"I said keep it." Charlotte tells her sounding a little snappy. The nurse says thank you and walks off. Somehow giving the nurse the twenty makes Charlotte feel a little better. Big daddy used to give people money whenever he, momma, or one of the kids did something wrong. Giving people money always seemed to fix things.

She looks at Chase through the rear view mirror during the car ride home. She talks to him the whole way so he knows she's there. "Momma's sorry, Chase. A lady got a boo boo I had to help her."

"I scared momma." Chase sniffles, still catching his breath from crying.

"I'm sorry sweet boy, it'll never happen again. Momma will never leave you again." Charlotte feels her own eyes start to water, she wipes a tear that escapes down her face..

"Don't cwy momma." Her sweet baby boy is trying to comfort her now. That makes Charlotte leak more tears.

After they get home, Charlotte sits on the couch holding Chase tight until he falls asleep watching *The Little Einsteins* with her. When she's sure he's asleep she lies him down on the couch and calls Cooper.

Cooper answers. Charlotte voice echoes out the other end of the phone. "I damaged Chase today."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank y'll for reviewing the last chapter. I will continue writing this for the summer. After that, I may do a sequal starting ten years later when the children are all ten years older and go from there but I'm not sure about it yet.<em>**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

* * *

><p>Cooper answers his office phone. He hears Charlotte say "I damaged Chase today."<p>

"What happened?" Cooper's a little concerned but figures she's exaggerating.

"I traumatized the poor kid."

"How?"

Charlotte explains. "Marisa was broadsided making a left out of the hospital parking lot."

"Is Marisa okay?"

"She was injured but nothing life threatening."

"What kind of injuries?" Cooper asks.

"She fractured her right forearm and possibly her coccyx."

"She fractured her tailbone?" Cooper chuckles.

"That's where she said the pain was."

Cooper cackles.

"Grow up, Cooper. It's a painful break."

Cooper tries to stop laughing. "So, I've heard. How'd she do that?

"I imagine the accident propelled her up and gravity forced her back down, on her tailbone."

Cooper's still laughing.

"Really Coop? You're a doctor." Charlotte scolds him.

"I thought we don't like her?"

"But, we don't wish any harm on her." Charlotte tries to be the mature one.

Cooper gets to the point. "What does any of this have to do with you damaging our son?"

"I was right behind her car. I pulled over and left Chase in the car so I could help her."

"Okay?" Cooper asks.

"He woke up terrified, all alone in the car with sirens blaring and lights flashing all around him. He was scared to death."

"He probably forgot all about it by now, Chief."

"I'll never forget the look of terror in his eyes, Coop. It's going to stick with him, subconsciously, for life."

"I don't know about that, Chief."

"Coop, you're a pediatrician. You know children's personalities form from the experiences they have in the first three years. This is going to stick with him forever." Charlotte insists.

"Have you been reading Dr. Spock again?" Cooper teases.

"It's not funny, Coop!"

"What?" Cooper tries to conceal his laugh. "Are you worried he's going to have a panic attack whenever he hears a police siren from now on?"

"I don't know but I saw the look of terror in his eyes and I'll never forget it." Charlotte worries.

"You're probably more traumatized than he is." Cooper tells her. "How's he feeling? Is his fever down?"

"I checked it when we got home. It was 100.7. He's sleeping now."

"Did you give him his eye drops?" Cooper asks.

"In the pharmacy, as soon as Cole gave them to me."

"You saw Cole?" The idea makes Cooper cringe.

"It's a good thing, I stayed to talk to him. If I left the pharmacy a few minutes earlier it might have been me in the accident. Marisa was one car in front of me."

For this one time Cooper's relieved Charlotte stayed to talk to Cole. "What did Cole have to say?" Cooper asks as Jolie walks in his office, handing him a deli sandwhich and soda. She winks at him as she leaves his office. He rolls his eyes.

"You don't want to know." Charlotte deadpans.

"Yes, I do." Cooper unwraps his sandwhich.

"We talked about Jolie." Charlotte tells him.

"What's so bad about that?" Cooper asks. "They're dating."

"His other girlfriend called while I was there."

"What?" Cooper nearly chokes on his sandwhich.

"Apparently, he's playing the field and I'll bet she's in the dark about it."

"She is," Cooper tells Charlotte. "She calls him _her_ man."

"Unless she's just sayin' that to make _you_ jealous."

"I'm a married man."

"I don't think she cares."

"Well, then I guess _she_ wouldn't care if he cheated on her." Cooper reasons.

"Oh, she'd care if someone did it to her." Charlotte infers.

"Should I tell her?" Cooper asks.

"That's up to you. You're her friend, not me."

"If I tell her, will Cole be annoyed with you?"

"I bet you'd like that." Charlotte watches over Chase who's asleep on the couch.

"I trust you. " Cooper continues. "I feel like I have to tell Jolie or I'd be lying to her too."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you then."

"Do you regret telling me about Marisa?" Cooper asks.

"Of course not. That's different."

"It sounds like Marisa's going to be out of commission for a while." Cooper chuckles again thinking about it.

"Don't be surprised if she calls the DFS on me."

"Why would she do that?" Cooper asks.

"You should've seen the way she looked at me when she found out I left Chase alone in the car."

"You were helping her!" Cooper exclaims. "You're a doctor. You had to help and Chase wasn't in danger was he?"

"No. I pulled over and locked the doors. I even cracked the windows and it's not hot this time of year."

"DFS will laugh at her if she calls. I wouldn't worry, Char."

Charlotte watches from the kitchen as Chase rolls off the couch onto the floor. Charlotte runs over to him and picks him up.

"What was that noise? Cooper asks, overhearing a thud on the other end of the phone. "Why's Chase crying?"

"He was napping on the couch and he rolled off onto the floor. Second time he woke up in a bad way today. I'm battin' a thousand as a mother."

"Relax Chief, that's happened to me before with Andie. It's not that big a deal."

"That's why he's cryin' his eyes out?" Charlotte says sarcastically, as she picks Chase up off of the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Char." Cooper finishes his sandwich.

"He burning up, Cooper. I gotta go take care of him."

"Okay. I'll call you later." Cooper hangs up, Addison comes in his office.

"Hey Coop. Do you think you can tell Charlotte to come into the office for a few hours tomorrow?" Addison asks.

"She's supposed to work at St. Ambrose tomorrow _and _Chase is sick. She wants to be home with him."

Addison explains. "Can't you get someone to watch Chase for a little while? I really need her to come in tomorrow. Those two patients I was going to cover for her today insisted they see Charlotte. She only see's patients once a week as it is. They've been waiting over a month for this appointment. It doesn't look good for the office is she cancels patients considering she only works here once a week."

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Cooper." Addison says as she leaves.

Cooper rubs his head. He feels bad for Charlotte _and_ she's pregnant again. Life's going to get more stressful for her once the third baby's born, he worries.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

* * *

><p>Jolie peeks into Cooper's office and notices him with his head in his hands. "Was the sandwich that bad?" She jokes.<p>

Cooper looks up. "The sandwich was fine."

Jolie sits down in a chair across from his desk. "You want to tell me what's wrong then?"

"Nothing to do with work," he answers.

"Charlotte crackin' the whip at home?" Jolie teases.

Cooper chuckles. "No. She's not crackin' the whip."

"Then why the long face?"

Cooper sighs, "I've totally overwhelmed Charlotte."

Jolie crosses her leg and leans back in the chair. This may take a while. "How?" She crosses her arms against her chest.

Cooper explains, "when I met Charlotte, she was this strong career woman with no desire to get married again or have children...-"

"And _you _got her to change?" Jolie interrupts.

"Yep." Cooper nods. "But still, even after we got engaged, she made it clear to me she didn't want children...-"

Jolie doesn't let him finish. "Why?"

"She was afraid she would damage them like her mother damaged her and her brothers."

Jolie chuckles. "That's ridiculous. How'd her mother damage her?"

"Her mother was an addict. She was emotionally unavailable to them a lot of the time." Cooper explains. "They were raised by several different nannies."

"That's sad." Jolie comments, shaking her foot.

"Her mother's better now, anyway, I told Charlotte I _needed_ kids."

Jolie scoffs. "She should have realized that from the get go. You're a pediatrician. You obviously must love kids to choose that specialty."

"Yeah, she knew that but when we first met she didn't expect to fall head over heels in love with me." Cooper tells.

Jolie laughs.

"I gave her time and she came around to the idea of having a baby with me. We had Andie, but Chase wasn't planned and neither was this third one."

Jolie smirks. "You guys ever hear of a thing called birth control?"

Cooper defends. "With Chase, Charlotte was still nursing Andie, we thought we were safe. With this new one, Charlotte was on the pill but it was defective. They recalled it."

"I heard about that on the news. Sounds like a lawsuit." Jolie quirks her eyebrow.

"We're not looking to sue and to be honest, I'm happy about it. I always wanted a big family."

"But not Charlotte?" Jolie asks.

"She loves the kids but she's totally overwhelmed." Cooper rubs his head. "And now, with the third one on the way, I'm afraid she's gonna to lose it. She would've been fine with just one. Her career's suffering and I feel like it's all my fault, that I'm being selfish."

"How are you being selfish?"

"I could've had a vasectomy after Andie was born. That would be a compromise, right?" Cooper asks. "I mean, I would have at least one baby and Charlotte could maintain her lifestyle."

"Bite your tongue." Jolie scolds. "Then you wouldn't have had Chase. He's a sweet little guy."

"I love Chase with all my heart but this isn't what Charlotte bargained for. I'm getting everything I wanted out of life and it's drowning her." Cooper rubs his head.

Jolie's confused. "How's she drowning? She's the Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose, she's here in the office once a week doing her sexology stuff. Charlotte has it all."

Cooper let's out a chuckle. "I don't know if she'd agree with you."

"Oh, c'me on, Coop. Charlotte loves being superwoman."

"It's not that easy." Cooper explains to Jolie. "For example, today, she's not able to work at either job today. She's home with Chase. Her patients are upset here because she canceled on them. She's only in the office once a week. She's bound to lose her patients if she cancels again. She's supposed to work at St. Ambrose tomorrow but Addison wants her to come in to the office and see patients. Meanwhile, Chase is sick , we can't bring him to daycare. I don't know what we're going to do with him tomorrow."

Jolie shrugs "There's a simple solution."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asks.

"Hire a nanny. Then, you don't need the daycare center. The nanny will watch him, even when he's sick." Jolie explains.

Cooper deadpans. "That's exactly what Charlotte doesn't want. She was raised by nannies. She doesn't want that for our kids."

"It doesn't have to be the same." Jolie insists. "Hire a nanny for only when you're both working. At night, you guys take care of the kids. I can't believe you guys aren't doing that already. I'm surprised you both haven't lost it yet."

"Charlotte won't go for it. A nanny's out of the question."

Jolie adds. "She's stubborn. She's biting off her nose to spite her face. Seriously, that woman's a trip."

"Hey!" Cooper gives her a look. "That's my wife you're talking about."

Jolie goes on. "I never understood what you see in her. You're such a nice guy and she's so...-"

"Enough, Jolie." Cooper makes it clear.

"Okay, fine. I'm taking Tyler to see that new kiddie movie after work. You and Andie are welcome to come along."

Cooper answers. "No thanks. Isn't Cole going with you?"

"Nope." Jolie answers. "I offered to take Tyler so we can get to know each other better."

"Are things getting serious with you and Cole?" Cooper questions, already knowing Cole's playing the field.

"I wouldn't be taking his four year old son to the movies if they weren't." Jolie smiles and continues. "I can still take Andie if you and Charlotte need a break. We're meeting Violet and Lucas for food and then taking the kids to the movie."

"Violet and Lucas are going?" Cooper asks.

"Yep. Addison and Danielle might meet up with us too." Jolie adds.

"It sounds like fun. Let me ask Charlotte if Andie can go along."

Jolie rolls her eyes, leaning back on the couch, waiting for an answer.

Cooper grins at Jolie and picks up the phone to call and ask Charlotte.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's playing with Chase on the floor of the playroom. "Vwoom! Vwoom!" Chase moves his blue Thomas the Tank Engine along the tracks. "Here comes Percy" Charlotte warns, as she hastily chugs her small green train up to his blue train. "Watch out Chase. They're going to crash." Charlotte crashes her little green train into Chase's blue Thomas train, throwing it off the tracks. Chase laughs out loud. "Fun..ny, momma, Fun..ny" The toddler begs. "Again, momma! Do it again!"<p>

"Okay, one more time." Charlotte tells the eighteen month old, as she crashes her train into his for the fifth time in a row. She loves the way he cackles out loud each time she does it.

"Chief! Where are you?" Cooper calls as he walks in the door.

"We're in the playroom!" Charlotte yells back.

Five seconds later, Cooper's in the playroom. He takes his leather work bag off his shoulder and drops it on the floor. He gets down on the floor with them, whistling the theme song to *Thomas the Train.* "Can I play?" He asks.

"Yesh, daddy." Chase looks up at his daddy, smiling.

Cooper picks up the red train. "I'll be James."

"You have to make him crash into our trains." Charlotte informs, while lying on the floor.

"Crash?" Cooper questions.

"Just do it." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"Okay." Cooper moves his red train along the tracks crashing into Charlotte's green train first and then Chase's blue train. Chase wails out with laughter.

"Again, da-da. Do it again! Chase shouts, happily.

"See," Charlotte says, "we've been doing this all afternoon."

"Okay, little buddy, one more time." Cooper crashes the trains again, inducing the toddler to laugh more.

"That's what I told him, about six crashes ago." Charlotte smiles and rolls her eyes at the same time.

"He looks like he's feeling better." Cooper puts his hand on Chases neck as he moves his red train along the track, still playing.

"His fever's down and he ate lunch. Why are you home so early?" Charlotte asks.

"Sam took my last two appointments. It's the Hampton twins. They just turned 18. I'm trying to convince their mother to take them to a family med doc instead of a pediatrician. They're big boys now, bigger than me."

Charlotte laughs.

"And Jolie took my other appointment to free me up. It's a fourteen year old girl coming in for treatment of acne. She prefers seeing Jolie about it than me anyway."

"That's good." Charlotte tells Chase. "We get more time to play with big daddy this afternoon."

"Big daddy?" Cooper screws up his face.

"You're big compared to Chase and you're his daddy." Charlotte smirks.

"I don't know about that, Chief." Cooper wrinkles his brow at the thought.

"Oh, come on." Charlotte teases.

"Give big daddy his red train back so he can play too." Charlotte tells Chase, who's hogging all the trains to himself now.

"Let him play with it. It's his train." Cooper lies on the floor of the playroom and stretches out.

Charlotte shifts her body so she's lying right next to him, facing him on the floor. "You have to pick Andie up in two hours." She tells him before she plants a kiss on his nose.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Cooper yawns.

"If you're too tired, I can go get her." Charlotte offers.

Chase plays with his train, running it up Charlotte's leg and over her hip. Cooper laughs. "I guess you're the train track now."

"That's fine, its feels good." Charlotte looks at Chase as he roll his train along her body. "Like a massage."

"If you need a massage, I'll give you one later." Cooper smirks and gets back on topic. "I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't pick up the phone."

"I was probably napping with Chase. What did you want?"

"Jolie's taking Tyler to the movies after work. She asked if Andie could go along."

"No, Cooper. The last time Jolie took Andie out, she got her hair cut. I don't want Jolie around my daughter."

"Violet's going to be there with Lucas and Addison might meet them with Danielle. Andie will have a blast with the other kids."

Charlotte sighs. "So, I'm a bad mother if I say no cuz I'm denying my kid a fun time with other children?"

"I didn't say it, Charlotte. You did."

"But, you're thinking it."

"You said it so _you_ must be thinking it." Cooper informs.

"Fine. She can go but I want her to go with Violet and Lucas."

Cooper offers, "I could call Violet and ask but Jolie's going to wonder why since she's the one who offered to take Andie along with her and Tyler."

"I don't give a hoot about hurtin' Jolie's feelings." Charlotte deadpans.

"Okay, I'll call Violet and ask her to pick Andie up at daycare. She can ride along to the movie with Vi and Lucas."

"No, don't do that." Charlotte changes her mind.

"Huh?" Cooper's bewildered about what Charlotte wants him to do.

"Let her go with Jolie."

"Is this the pregnancy hormones talking because a minute ago you said you wanted her to go with Violet and Lucas and now you want her to go with Jolie?"

Charlotte sighs while Chase runs his trains up along her legs. "The left turn signal is out at the hospital. If I insist on Violet picking up Andie, they'll probably have an accident like Marisa did this morning and then I'll feel guilty about that." Charlotte explains.

"I'm pretty sure they fixed the traffic signal by now because of Marisa's accident." Cooper tells her.

"Just leave it with Jolie but she better not touch her hair this time." Charlotte warns.

"I'll tell her just dinner and a movie and to bring Andie straight home after that."

"Great." Charlotte answers and then tickles Chase to hear him laugh. Charlotte and Cooper spend the rest of the evening playing with Chase.

* * *

><p>Cooper makes spaghetti for dinner, Chase's favorite. Cooper twirls his spaghetti on his fork before saying, "we need to talk."<p>

"About what?" Charlotte bites into her garlic bread.

"We need help." Cooper deadpans.

"What kind of help?" Charlotte's looks at him bewildered.

"A housekeeper, a nanny." Cooper suggests.

"Uh, uh." Charlotte shakes her head. "I refuse to watch them grow up the way I did. It's not happening."

Cooper already knew she would say that. "How about a cleaning lady to come in twice a week, just to lighten the load a little?" He suggests

Charlotte sighs. "I guess I can deal with that. My belly's only going to get bigger until this little buggar pops out." Charlotte rubs her belly.

Score one. Cooper thinks. "If you don't want to hire a nanny, how about a mother's helper?"

"What's that?" Charlotte asks.

"Someone who comes to the house to help us out. We'll still be the caretakers but she's there to help out. You can ask her to run to the store, do errands for you or feed and walk Freggly. She can take Andie and Chase to the park while you feed the new baby."

Charlotte ponders it. "I'd still be in control of all the children's care?"

Cooper nods his head. "Yes. She'll just take the pressure off. She'd do whatever you ask her to."

"I guess we can give that a try." Charlotte agrees, twirling her spaghetti.

"We need to do this Char, with us both working full time and three little kids, we're going to need some help."

"Where do we find one of these mother's helpers?" Charlotte asks.

"I'll ask Jolie. She's the one who suggested it."

"What the heck, Cooper?" Charlotte's clearly annoyed. "Stop running your mouth off to Jolie."

"She suggested it because you had to leave early today. Addison wants you to come in the office tomorrow to see the patients you canceled today."

Charlotte puts her fork down and tells him, "I have to work at St. Ambrose tomorrow and Chase can't go back to daycare until he's fever free for 24 hours."

"I'll stay home with Chase tomorrow. I don't know what you're going to do about St. Ambose. Maybe you can get someone to cover for you. If we had a mother's helper we could've called her to sit with Chase today so you wouldn't have had to leave." Cooper explains.

Charlotte takes a sip of water. "How does Jolie know about this stuff anyway? She doesn't have kids." Charlotte wrinkles her brow.

"Cole uses one for Tyler on the weekends." Cooper answers. After they finish eating, Charlotte loads the dishes into the dishwasher while Cooper gives Chase a bath. After the bath Cooper asks Charlotte, "where's Chase's erythromycin drops?"

Charlotte checks her purse and all around but can't find them. "I must have left them on the pharmacy counter after I gave them to him earlier."

"He needs them, Char, if we want this pink eye to clear up." Cooper tells her.

"I'll text Cole and see if he could call the pharmacy to have a bottle ready for me." Charlotte goes to find her phone while Cooper reads to Chase.

A few minutes later Charlotte comes in the room, "Cole's going to have a bottle ready for me. I'm heading to the hospital to pick it up now."

"You want me to go?" Cooper asks.

"No. Cole told them to be expecting Dr. King to pick them up. Charlotte picks up her purse and heads out to the hospital pharmacy.

After Charlotte picks up the eye drops at the pharmacy counter, she decides to go to her office and look at the schedule to see who she can get to cover for her tomorrow.

She boots up her computer and scrolls down the approved staff list of doctors qualified to cover as chief of staff. She's picks up her office phone and is about to call one when she hears footsteps coming down the hall. It's nine pm and nobody should be in the administrative office wing this late at night. Her heart starts beating faster with each footstep.

As the footsteps get louder and closer to her office, she gets down under her desk and tries to keep still. The footsteps stop at her outside her office door. She stays quiet and still hoping he'll go away. "Shit," she thinks, the office light is on, he must know she's in there. Her heart feels like it's going to jump out of her throat now.

There's a knock on the door, she starts trembling. Another knock and now she's shaking. The door opens. He can see her silhouette under the desk.

He walks over to the desk. "Charlotte?" He asks.

She doesn't look at him but screams. "Get Away! Leave Me Alone!" She screams and thrashes under her desk.

"Charlotte, Are you okay?" He asks again.

Charlotte's not rational and continues to scream as she scurries away from beneath her desk. He grabs her arm and she hits him with the other arm, while trying to break away.

"Charlotte? What are you doing?" He asks.

A couple nurses come running in the office. "We heard screaming." A nurse says.

"Charlotte. Look at me." Cole says

"Help me!" She screams at the nurses.

"Charlotte," Cole repeats a bit louder, "I'm not going to hurt you… I came to check if you got the erythromycin drops. I saw the light on in your office."

Her eyes finally meet his. Her breathing is still heavy and her heart's still pounding. " Sorry."

"Are you okay, Dr. King?" The nurse asks, knowing the history of what happened in her office. She was one of the nurses working in the ER with Pete, the halloween night he found her.

She nods her head. "I'm fine. You can go."She's still trembling.

"Are you sure Dr, King? We can take you to the ER." The nurse offers.

"I don't need to go to the damn ER. I need to go home!" She lashes out at the nurses.

"I'll take her home." Cole tells them.

After the nurses leave, Cole asks, "what was that all about?"

"Just take me home. Please." Charlotte doesn't feel like explaining her attack to Cole. He didn't work at St. Ambrose at the time of her assault and has no clue about it.

"You're shaking like a leaf." He hugs her to comfort her.

She starts crying in his arms.

"Did something happen, Charlotte? Did someone hurt you?" Cole asks.

"Not tonight," she answers. "Please, just take me home."

He walks her down the hallway with his arm around her, she's still shaken up. They pass Marisa's room on the way out. Marisa spots them and calls Charlotte.

"Charlotte, can I talk to you?" Marisa yells from her hospital bed.

Cole and Charlotte turn around. Cole escorts Charlotte to the doorway of Marisa's room. Marisa notices Charlotte's shaken appearance. Charlotte's eyes are wide and fierce looking. She's leaning on Cole. "Is she alright?" Marisa asks.

"She's shaken up. I'm taking her home." Cole tells Marisa.

"What happened?" Marisa asks.

"I'm not sure of that myself. I just found her this way."

Marisa stares at Charlotte, knowingly, from having been brutally assaulted herself in the past. She recognizes the traumatic expression. She's worn it before, herself. "I just wanted to say thank you, Charlotte, for helping me this morning."

Charlotte doesn't say anything. She just nods her head and looks at Cole. "Please take me home, now."

"Okay." Cole walks Charlotte to his car and drives her home. When they arrive, he walks her to the door and rings the bell.

Cooper answers, bewildered at the sight of the two of them standing at the door. Charlotte see's Cooper and hugs him tight. "What happened?" Cooper looks at Cole.

Cole explains how he found Charlotte under her desk hiding and how she began screaming when he walked in her office. Cooper gets it. "I'll take care of her." Cooper tells Cole.

"Where's the eye drops?" Cooper asks.

"In my purse." Charlotte answers, her voice getting more steady.

"Where's your purse?" Cooper asks.

"I left it in my office." Charlotte answers.

"I'm going to have to get them, Char. Chase needs them."

"Don't leave me alone, Cooper." Charlotte's still hugging him near the door.

"I'll go back to her office and get her purse and the drops." Cole answers, not really sure why Charlotte's so distraught.

Cooper walks Charlotte into the living room and sits her on the couch. "Is Andie home safe?" Charlotte asks.

"Jolie brought her home right after you left for the drops. She had a great time."

"That's good." Charlotte leans back on the couch.

"What happened tonight, Char? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I was in my office looking for coverage for tommorrow. I heard footsteps coming and freaked. It was like it was Halloween night 2010 again. I was back in my office with Lee. It was horrible."

"It was a flashback." Cooper informs.

"I haven't had one of those since we were married. Why now?"

"It's night. You were alone in your office. I'm not surprised. I shouldn't have let you go alone." Cooper apologizes.

"We couldn't take Chase out that late. He's sick and all." Charlotte leans on Cooper.

"We need help, Charlotte."

She grabs his hand and tries to forget this night.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

* * *

><p>Addison and Violet are eating lunch in the break room with Amelia when Jolie sails in. "Hello all."<p>

"How was the movie you all went to see last night, without me?" Amelia asks.

"It was a kiddie movie, Amelia." Violet groans.

"It was cute." Jolie beams. "Does anyone know what happened with Charlotte last night?"

"What do you mean?" Violet asks.

"Cole was supposed to be home by nine last night when I dropped off Tyler, but he didn't get home until eleven. He said there was some problem with Charlotte at the hospital." Jolie tells him.

"Charlotte wasn't even working last night." Addison adds. "She was home with Chase because he's sick."

Charlotte walks in the kitchen for her lunch.

"Were your ears ringing?" Violet asks her.

"Huh?" Charlotte furrows her brow.

"Why don't you ask her what happened, yourself." Amelia tells Jolie.

"Ask me what?" Charlotte's eyes search her four co-workers, who've obviously been talking about her.

"Cole told Jolie there was some kind of problem with you at St. Ambrose last night." Violet explains.

"Cole has a big mouth," is all Charlotte says. She doesn't want them to know about her panick attack or flashback, whatever it was that had her hiding under her desk last night.

"Is everything okay with the pregnancy?" Addison asks. "I have a few minutes. I could take a look at you now."

"The baby's fine." Charlotte tells her. "This pregnancy's been so easy, I forget I'm pregnant half the time."

"That's great." Addison answers.

"So, what was the problem?" Ameila asks, her curiosity perked.

"Ask Jolie," Charlotte deadpans, "Jolie seems to have all the answers."

"Cole only told me there was a problem and he needed to go back to work and pick up eye drops for Chase, because you couldn't." Jolie explains.

Charlotte shoots, "and that's all you need to know."

Jolie asks Charlotte, "did Cooper tell you Andie went tinkle on the potty for me twice last night when I took her to the movies?"

Amelia spits her water out chuckling. "Tinkle, I haven't heard that word since I was four."

Addison adds, "Danielle and I say wee wee."

Charlotte looks at Jolie. "No. Cooper didn't tell me."

Jolie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know why he wouldn't mention it. Cooper was so proud of Andie for finally using the potty. He said she hadn't shown interest in potty training when you tried it with her."

Violet joins in, "Lucas wasn't fully trained until he was almost four."

Jolie sips her coffee and begins, "Lucas's a boy, they take longer. Andie's a girl and she's almost three. She should be ready by now."

Charlotte huffs and sighs, "Andie will be trained when she's ready."

Jolie boasts."She's ready now. I took her once before we went to the movie and once when the movie let out. She tinkled for me both times."

Amelia laughs out loud. They all look at her. "Sorry, but that word makes me laugh."

Charlotte asks Addison. "Is Danielle trained yet?"

"Thank God, yes." Addison answers after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "She's almost four. I had her trained before she turned three."

Violet suggests, "Maybe you should start working on it, Charlotte. It sounds like she's ready if she piddled for Jolie on the potty last night."

"Piddle?" Amelia cracks up. "Is that what you say to Lucas? Time to go piddle, Lucas." Amelia laughs at herself.

"Wait til you have a kid and we're all laughing at you." Addison teases Amelia.

Jolie talks serious to Charlotte, "I definitely think Andie is ready. You'll thank me when baby number three is born. You don't want three in diapers."

"How come you're such an expert on kids, Jolie? You're the only one in the room that doesn't have one yet." Addison asks.

Amelia blurts out raising her hand. "I'm still childless, as far as I know."

"I have six nieces and nephews." Jolie answers. "Besides, Tyler's practically my kid. I see him everyday."

Violet crunches an apple and asks curioulsy, "I assume things must be getting serious with you and Cole if you see his kid everyday?"

"They are." Jolie boasts. "I'm hoping to have a ring on my finger by Christmas, this year."

Charlotte stays quiet but thinks about how Cole told her he wasn't looking for a serious relationship and was playing the field.

"That'd be great." Addison comments sarcastically. "Another wedding."

"I've already picked out the most gorgeous wedding dress." Jolie boasts.

"What kind is it?" Violet asks, munching on her apple.

Before Jolie gets a chance to answer, Charlotte shoots. "You're jumping the gun. Why don't you wait for him to ask before you go looking for dresses?"

Jolie digs at Charlotte, "what's your problem? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of me and Cole."

"Hardly." Charlotte scoffs.

"Geez, I hope not. She's about to have Cooper's baby for the third time." Ameila comments before taking a swig from her water bottle.

"I'm sorry to leave you ladies. This conversation has been delightful," Addison jokes, "But duty calls." Addison leaves the kitchen.

Amelia looks at her watch."I've got a patient in five minutes. Let's all do this again." Amelia leaves now too.

Charlotte, Violet and Jolie finish their lunch in silence until Jolie leaves.

"Why did you say that?" Violet asks Charlotte after Jolie leaves. "About Jolie jumping the gun? Why do you care?"

"I didn't see anything wrong with sayin' it." Charlotte tells Violet.

"Charlotte, she was all excited about her dress and getting engaged. It's like you were trying to burst her bubble. Are you jealous of Cole and Jolie?" Violet asks.

"Course not. I'm married to Cooper." Charlotte tells Violet taking another bite of her sandwich.

"And you and Cooper are good?"

"Yes, we're good." Charlotte tells her, gesturing to her baby bump. "What does it looks like?"

"I just don't know why else you'd want to burst Jolie's bubble?" Violet informs.

I wasn't tryin' to burst anyone's bubble," Charlotte tells Violet quietly, "Cole told me he isn't looking for anything serious. He's playing the field and seeing other women."

"Oh," Violet understands now. "That's not good."

"Uhm, hmm." Charlotte agrees, biting into her sandwich.

"Why doesn't he just tell Jolie he's not looking for something serious?" Violet asks.

"That's none of my business." Charlotte munches her sandwich.

"I'd hate to see Jolie hurt." Violet adds.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "I did my part. I told Cooper. You know Cooper can't keep his trap shut. I'm surprised he hasn't told Jolie by now."

"Cooper's changed since you two got married." Violet tells Charlotte. "He doesn't confide in me as much as he used too."

"That's cuz his new BFF is Jolie." Charlotte tells Violet.

"No way. I'll kill him." Violet puts her water down firmly on the table. "I thought it was because of you and the kids."

Charlotte takes another bite, "Cooper and Jolie spend a lot of time talking and confidin' at work."

"And that bothers you?" Violet asks in her therapeutic tone.

"It wouldn't if she wasn't so damn beautiful and perfect." Charlotte takes a sip of bottled water.

"Look in the mirror, Charlotte. You're not half bad yourself." Violet teases.

"I'm pregnant, Violet, and I'm only going to get bigger." Charlotte rolls her eyes, "Jolie's a size 2 waist and a size 36 triple D bust," Charlotte exaggerates. "Then, she's got that long thick hair going on with her bubbly attitude. What pregnant woman wants her man hanging around a woman like that?"

"You don't need to worry." Violet assures her. "Cooper loves you. He'd never cheat on you."

"I trust him." Charlotte sighs. "But he works with her all day and comes home to Charlotte the pregnant whale, at night."

Violet laughs, "He _is_ the shark that got you pregnant, _three times._ You don't have anything to worry about, Charlotte."

Charlotte puts her sandwhich down. "I know you're right, but Jolie still gets under my skin."

Violet sips her water and listens.

"She's always tryin' to show me up, not just with Cooper, but with Andie."

"What do you mean?" Violet asks.

"You remember how she took Andie out and got her haircut, everyone thought it was so cute." Charlotte reminds.

"It was cute." Violet tells her.

"It made_ me_ look like a bad mother, like I let my kid walk around unkempt and here comes Jolie to save the day."

"Nobody thought that, Charlotte."

"And _now_ with the potty training. She's makin' it like I don't know when to potty train my own child, that she has to tell me when to do it." Charlotte raises her voice. "And worse yet, she doesn't even have a kid!"

"Are you sure it's not your own insecurities as a mother that are making you feel this way, Charlotte?"

"Why, do you?" Charlotte asks Violet.

"If you didn't have these insecurities, Jolie wouldn't be able to get under your skin." Violet advises.

Charlotte sighs. "I don't know."

"Charlotte, you're a good mom. It's hard to take care of small children and hold down a full time job. That's why Pete and I have a nanny for Lucas. I don't know how you survive with two young kids and working the way you do, without a nanny."

"Cooper and I are looking into hiring a mother's helper." Charlotte raises her eyebrows, "It was Jolie's idea."

Violet snickers. "Honestly Charlotte, I think Jolie's just trying to help. You've got to let up on her."

Charlotte gets quiet and just stares at Violet now. Violet picks up on the serious expression that's suddenly come over Charlotte's face. Charlotte asks her quietly with an intense look in her eye, "can I tell you what happened at the hospital last night, just between you and me?"

"Of course." Violet listens quiet.

"It was around nine pm and I was alone in my office." Charlotte swallows. "I heard footsteps approaching and I freaked. That night... a few years ago... Halloween night...-"

Violet swallows, "I remember."

"It all came back to me, like it was yesterday. I freaked and hid under my desk. Cole came in my office and I started screaming at him."

"You had a flashback." Violet tells her. "They can happen years later."

"Cole must think I'm certifiably bonkers." Charlotte rubs her head. "He'll probably tell Jolie, she'll spread word 'round the hospital that the chief of staff has lost her marbles."

"It doesn't sound like Cole told her. I don't think you have to worry." Violet pats Charlotte's hand. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Violet." Charlotte and Violet clear their lunch plates and go back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**- I answer all my reviews individually but I wanted to clear up the questions about Charlotte's pregnancy. She's currently in her fourth month of pregnancy.. The pregnancy hasn't been discussed much because it's early and been going smoothly so far. The pregnancy will play a major part in upcoming chapters. Thanks again for reading and a very special thanks to those of you that take the time to review! =)_


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's having an ultrasound for her eighteen week check up. Cooper's standing at her side while Addison finishes up the procedure. "So, the big question is, do you want to know the sex?" Addison asks them as she slides the wand around Charlotte's lower abdomen.<p>

"No." They answer together.

"Okay, then, look away." Addison warns them. "I'm going down there now."

"Eww." Cooper screws up his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Addison smirks. She notes the baby's sex in the chart.

"This is probably our last so we want it to be a surprise." Cooper tells Addison.

"As long as it's human." Charlotte smiles.

"I can guarantee you, it's a little human, Charlotte." Addison wipes the gel off Charlotte's belly. "You're done. The baby looks healthy. I'll see you for your next appointment in another month."

"Great." Cooper helps Charlotte off the exam table.

Charlotte changes into her clothes while Cooper says, "you know what this means?"

"What?" Charlotte asks as she slips her blouse on.

"We're going to have to agree on two names; one for a girl and one for a boy."

"You're a genius." Charlotte teases and slips into her pants.

"Hey!" Cooper feigns insult.

Charlotte buttons up her slacks. "I'm starvin'. What da ya say we feed this kid?" She pats her baby bump.

"I'm hungry myself." Cooper pats the bump now. "What's this kid in the mood for?"

"Mexican." Charlotte answers.

"The kid has good taste." Cooper smiles. "Chimichangas it is."

Charlotte and Cooper stop at their favorite Mexican restaurant on the way home.

"I think it's a boy." Charlotte tells Cooper as she reads over the menu.

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"With Andie, I craved salad. I'm craving chimichanga's and ice cream with this one."

"What about Chase?" Cooper asks.

"I don't remember craving any one food with Chase." Charlotte tells him. "But, I've gained the most weight with this one so far. These cravings for chimichanga's and ice cream better stop soon."

Cooper laughs. "You look great."

"I've still got another four and a half months to go. You're going to have to roll me into work." Charlotte jokes.

Cooper smiles, " Stop it. You look beautiful"

"I'm glad you think so." Charlotte and Cooper order their food.

After lunch, they spend the rest of the afternoon shopping for paint and accessories for the new baby's room.

They walk in the door with their packages. "How were the kids?" Cooper asks the new mother's helper they hired.

"They were okay." The woman says as she gathers up her belongings to leave.

"Not the friendly type." Charlotte sarcastically tells Cooper after the woman leaves.

"We'll look for someone else." Cooper agrees. "She has experience but you're right, we have to like her too."

Andie's wiggling in her seat. "Do you have to go tinkle?" Cooper asks his almost three year old daughter.

"Don't use that word, Cooper." Charlotte scolds.

"What? Tinkle?"

"I don't like that word. That's Jolie's word." Charlotte warns him

"Okay. What word do you want me to use?"

"Not piddle either, that's Violet's word." Charlotte adds.

"Just tell me what you want to call it, Chief, so I can take her to the potty."

"Just ask her if she has to go pee pee, for Pete's sake, Cooper!"

"Okay, we have a word." Cooper looks at Andie. "Come on Andie, daddy will take you to go pee-pee on the potty." Cooper rushes the little redhead to the bathroom while Charlotte plays trains with Chase.

"Chugga, Chugga!" Chase pushes his blue train along the tracks.

Charlotte looks at her watch. "Momma's got to go to work soon, sweet fella."

"Pway wit me, momma." Chase asks.

"I wish I could play with you all night sweet fella but momma's got to go work at the hospital." She kisses his head before getting up.

"Looks like we have a big girl now, Momma." Cooper tells Charlotte holding Andie's hand. "Andie did pee-pee's on the potty."

"Yay for you sweet pea." Charlotte claps her hands and let's Andie pick a little toy out of the treasure box in the playroom."

Andie picks out a small bottle of pink bubbles. "I go pee-pee's, momma." She says in a small raspy voice.

"Good girl, sweet pea." Charlotte kisses Andie on her head. "Momma's got to go to work now. Daddy will make you dinner and put you to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay." Andie rasps and sits down to play trains with Chase.

"Goodbye, momma." Cooper kisses Charlotte goodbye. "I'll call you later."

Cooper feeds the kids spaghetti for dinner and then puts them both in the bathtub. "Can we have bubbles daddy?" Andie asks.

"Sure." Cooper answers. He turns to take the bubble bath out of the cabinet and feels a sudden wave of nausea come over him. He manages to hold back his vomit for the kids sakes. He feels woozy as he pours the bubbles in the water.

"Yay, buttles." Chase yells as the bubbles fill the tub.

Cooper washes Andies red hair and then goes to wash Chases still feeling woozy . "No like it daddy." Chase cries as Cooper pours the water over his head to rinse the toddler's hair. Cooper starts feeling more woozy. He picks Chase up and out of the tub. "Get out of the tub Andie, NOW!" Cooper yells.

"Why daddy?" Andie asks, playing with the bubbles.

Cooper leans over to lift Andie out of the tub and feels a stabbing pain in his chest. He puts Andie down on the bathroom floor. "Get daddy his phone now, Andie!" Cooper orders. Andie runs to find his phone. Cooper sits on the bathroom floor clutching his chest and hopes Andie can come through for him. He's sweating, nauseous and dizzy.

Andie runs back into the bathroom and hands the phone to Cooper. "Here daddy." Andie runs back out of the bathroom, scared about what's going on. She hides under a table with Chase. Cooper presses 911 to call himself an ambulance. After that he hits the button for Charlotte.

Charlotte answers. "Hey Coop. How's it going?"

"I'm sick." Cooper breathes heavy into the phone. "

"What's wrong?" Charlotte can tell it's serious.

"I have chest pain, bad." Cooper can barely talk. He's breathing heavy.

Charlotte's heart races. She feels a knot forms in her stomach. "I'll send an ambulance."

Cooper talks between labored breaths. "I did..." Cooper takes a breath..." They're coming..." He exhales and takes another labored breath "... but the kids...-"

"Don't worry about the kids." Charlotte instructs Cooper. "I'll find someone to watch them. I'm going to be waiting in the ER for you."Charlotte urges him. "Don't hang up. Coop."

Cooper breathes. "...K..."

Charlotte spots Jolie walking down the hospital corridor. "Jolie!" Charlotte calls out.

Jolie turns around.

"Are you busy?" Charlotte calsl out to her desperately.

"No.I was going to go home, now. Why?" Jolie asks.

"I need your help!" Charlotte talks loud and fast. "I need you to go to my house and stay with my kids. Cooper's sick." Charlotte doesn't want to admit it's another heart attack. "The ambulance is on the way. I'm going to wait for it in the ER."

"Okay. I'll go straight there." Jolie answers, picking up on the dire situation by the tone of Charlotte's voice and her expression.

"Thank you." Charlotte's never been so grateful to see Jolie before. She can breathe a little easier knowing the kids will be okay.

Charlotte speaks into the phone. "Are you okay, Coop?" He doesn't respond. All she can hear is his heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

"Keep breathing, Coop." You hear me? Keep breathing." She orders into the phone. "I'll be waiting for you in the ER." Charlotte holds back her tears. She knows she has to stay strong for all of them.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

* * *

><p>Charlotte waits outside the ER for Cooper's ambulance to come in. Jolie calls, sounding shaken up. "I'm at your house, Charlotte, with the kids."<p>

"How's Cooper?" Charlotte asks her.

"The medics had him hooked up to oxygen. They started two IV's on him and were pushing epi, when I got here." Jolie answers.

"Was he alert?" Charlotte asks. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No. I don't think he saw me. His breathing was labored and he was clutching his chest. Isn't he rather young for a heart attack?" Jolie asks.

"It's genetic." Charlotte tells her. "He had one when I was pregnant with Andie."

"He never told me that." Jolie tells her. "I hope he'll be okay."

Charlotte sighs into the phone. "You and me both. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They were pretty scared when I first got here. They were hiding under the kitchen table." Jolie tells her. "They were terrified of the medics."

"Can't blame them." Charlotte tells her.

"I'm getting them dressed now. They were both stark naked. Cooper must have been giving them a bath when it happened." Jolie helps the children into their pj's

"I gotta go. The ambulance is pulling in now." Charlotte rushes up to the ambulance.

The ambulance doors fly open and Charlotte watches the medics pull Cooper out on a stretcher. He's wearing an oxygen mask. She follows as they rush him into the ER.

Cooper looks over at Charlotte and tries to say something.

They settle Cooper into a room. Pete evaluates him while Charlotte watches nervously. "Is he gonna be okay, Pete?"

Pete looks at her and tells her like it is. "Cooper's having a heart attack. Dr. Reilly's on his way in. He wants him ready for the cardiac cath lab as soon as he gets here. I just pushed more epi in his IV."

Charlotte nods. "Good."

Charlotte squeezes Cooper's hand. "I'm here, Coop."

Cooper pulls his Oxygen mask down to ask her, "the kids?"

Charlotte puts the oxygen mask back on while telling him, "the kids are fine. Jolie's taking care of them."

Cooper nods that he understands. Charlotte knows he must be wondering why she asked Jolie, of all people to look after them. Truth be told, Jolie was there at the right time. Charlotte may not like Jolie but she knows Jolie will take great care of the children.

Dr. Reilly sails into the room and quickly examines Cooper. "Okay," he calls out, "let's get him up to cardiac cath to prevent any further damage."

Charlotte gives Cooper a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You're going to be okay," she tells him as they wheel him away.

She gives herself a minute to collect her thoughts before going up to the waiting room. She knows the cath should take at least a half hour. As she makes her way down the hall she runs into Marisa.

Marisa stops her. "Charlotte, I want to thank you for helping me after my car accident. That was big of you considering...-"

Charlotte doesn't let her finish, "I'm a doctor. I took an oath."

"I know that but still, I want to thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asks.

"I was here for a follow up. I'm feeling much better." Marisa tells her.

"How's Alexis doing?" Charlotte asks.

"She's taking her meds now."

Charlotte looks at her watch, "I have to go."

"Before you go," Marisa asks her. "What happened to you the other night when Cole was walking you out of the hospital? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"That's not your concern!" Charlotte snaps.

Marisa looks at her knowingly. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Charlotte folds her arms against her chest. "_You_ threatened to report me to the board if I told Cooper that Alexis could be his daughter. _You_ want me to keep a secret like that from my husband and I'm supposed to spill my guts to _you? It's n_ot happening._"_

_"_I have my reasons." Marisa tells her.

"Because you told your daughter her father was dead." Charlotte glares.

Marisa looks down. "I'm thinking of leaving LA."

Charlotte looks at her watch. "I can't talk to you right now. Cooper's having a cardiac cath."

"Cooper?" Marisa asks. "Why?"

"He had a heart attack." Charlotte shoots.

"A heart attack, at his age?" Marisa asks. "He looks like he keeps fit"

"It's hereditary." Charlotte answers. "His body produces cholesterol in higher amounts than normal. This is his second heart attack."

Marisa stands there and thinks.

"If you have any thoughts that Alexis could be Cooper's child, I suggest, that you have her choesterol level checked." Charlotte walks away.

Charlotte waits outside the cardiac cath lab for about twenty minutes until Dr. Reilly comes out to talk to her. "Cooper had a twenty percent blockage in one of his arteries. We blew it out with the balloon. Has he been taking his meds for the cholesterol?"

"Yes, he has." Charlotte answers. "But he's been slacking on the diet this past year." Charlotte thinks about the chimichnagas and ice cream Cooper's been eating lately. "He started out eating real healthy after his first heart attack but, we've been complacent with his diet this past year."

Dr. Reilly answers. "It's easy to get complacent when you're not having symptoms." He writes Charlotte a prescription. "I'm switching Cooper to a new cholesterol med. This should help bring the levels down better and he needs to limit the cholesterol in his diet. The meds aren't going to help much if he's not going to follow the diet.

Charlotte takes the prescription. "Okay, I'll keep on top of it."

"You can wait in room 20 in the cardiac icu." Dr. Reilly tells her. "I'm going to admit Cooper there for observation. The nurses will bring him shortly."

Charlotte waits in room 20 until the nurses and settle Cooper in the bed. He has a thin nasal oxygen tube under his nose. After the nurses leave, she kisses Cooper on the forehead. Cooper smiles, "I'm sorry if I scared you," he tells her.

Charlotte looks him in the eye. "Don't do this to me again, Coop. I don't think I can take it."

"I'm sorry," he grabs her hand.

"The thought of raisin' three kids without you, scares me to death," she tells him.

"Are the kids okay? I was giving them a bath and started to feel sick ...-"

"I know," Charlotte rubs his head. "They're fine. Jolie's watching them."

Cooper raises his eyebrow and smirks a little, "Jolie?"

"She was the first one I could find." Charlotte defends.

Cooper shifts around in the bed to get comfortable. "How long does Dr. Reilly plan to keep me here?"

"He wants to observe you a day or two. Should I call your mother?" Charlotte asks.

"My mother's going to freak and catch the next plane out if you call her."

"If you didn't eat all that fattening stuff we wouldn't be here and I wouldn't need to freak out your mother."

"My bad." Cooper smiles sheepishly.

"It's not _all_ your fault. I watched you eat it." Charlotte tells him. "I even cooked some of it for you. But no more. You're going to eat healthy if it kills you."

Cooper laughs. "You do realize what you just said?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "It's not funny, Coop. We need to take it more seriously this time." She lectures. "This is your second heart attack and you're not even 45. What's going to happen later?"

Cooper grabs her hand. "I promise to take care of myself. I want to sit on the porch with you in our rocking chairs when we're eighty."

Charlotte smiles and kisses his head. "You better." She squeezes his hand. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Thank you for the awesome reviews. I enjoy writing this and I'm happy y'all are enjoying it too! =)_


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 80**

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday afternoon, Charlotte and Cooper walk in the door after Cooper's been discharged from the hospital. Andie and Chase run up to the door to greet him. "Daddy! Daddy!" They both shout and grab onto a leg. Cooper crouches down to hug them.<p>

"You look so pretty, pumpkin." Cooper tugs gently at one of Andie's braids. Andie's red hair has grown past her shoulders again. Jolie managed to make a French braid on each side of her head. She fastened small yellow bows on the bottom to match Andie's yellow sundress.

"Do ya like my bwaids, daddy?" Andie asks, in her naturally raspy voice. "Jowie did it."

"Your braids look very pretty," Cooper tells her, hugging and squeezing her. "I missed you, pumpkin." He turns his attention to Chase. Cooper scoops Chase up, tickling his belly. "I missed you too, little buddy."

Chase giggles. Jolie parted Chase's straight auburn hair in the middle and combed it neatly over to one side. He's wearing a light blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. "You look like you're ready for Harvard." Cooper teases.

Charlotte tossles Chase's hair.

"Momma, you messed Chasie's hair." Andie tells Charlotte, the rasp in her voice more noticable now.

Charlotte smirks. "So, I did."

Jolie tells Charlotte. "I noticed that Andie's voice gets hoarser the more she talks, maybe you guys should have it looked at."

Charlotte answers, "Cooper's a pediatrician, Jolie. He's looked and looked, there's nothing wrong, she just has a raspy voice. Some people have them."

"Maybe you should have her checked by an ENT." Jolie suggests.

Cooper responds this time. "We had one of the ENT's at St. Ambrose take a peek. He said there's nothing wrong with her vocal cords, she's just a raspy girl."

"Lucky her, then." Jolie announces. "She sounds so sexy."

"She's not even three years old." Charlotte shoots. "Don't call my child sexy."

"What's sex-y, momma?" Andie tugs on Charlotte's leg.

Charlotte looks down at her. "Never you mind, baby girl."

Jolie clarifies, "I meant women with hoarse, raspy voices are sexy. She'll be lucky if her voice is still raspy, when she's older."

Cooper chuckles. "It's okay. We know what you meant, Jolie."

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders and looks at Cooper. "Maybe, you did."

Jolie changes the subject and tells Cooper, "I was going to take them to the park to meet up with Violet and Lucas. Addison and Danielle are going also and I'm picking Tyler up along the way."

"That sounds like fun." Cooper smiles. "Thank you for watching the kids for us, Joe, we really appreciate it."

"No problem. How are you feeling?" Jolie asks Cooper.

"Much better." Cooper smiles.

"He needs his rest." Charlotte informs her, firmly.

Freggly the dog comes running over to greet them, tail wagging.

"We gave Fweggly a baff." Andie tells Cooper.

"You gave him a bath?" Cooper pats Freggly on the head. "He smells like a rose."

"Jowie did it and we hewped her." Andie tells.

"Sounds like you guys had fun with Jolie." Cooper rubs Freggly's back as the dog wags his tail. "It looks like even Freggly had a good time."

"Freggly missed you." Jolie laughs.

Charlotte interrupts, "Cooper needs his rest." Charlotte drags Cooper by the arm up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll take the kids to the park, then." Jolie calls out after them.

"Have fun." Charlotte smiles at Andie and Chase.

After they get in the bedroom Charlotte tells Cooper to rest in the bed.

"You could have been nicer to Jolie," Cooper tells Charlotte as he climbs into bed. "She is helping _us _out by looking after the kids."

"That's fine." Charlotte answers, "but does she always have to question us as parents?" Charlotte sits next to him on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asks.

"Tellin' us to get Andie's voice checked out by an ENT." Charlotte complains. "We're both doctors, we don't need her meddlin' advice."

"She's just trying to help, Charlotte."

"We don't need her help." Charlotte remembers that Jolie was a big help with the kids when Cooper had the heart attack. It's also true, Jolie's taking them to the park now so Charlotte and Cooper can have some peace and quiet. "Okay, I appreciate her help but does she always have to be so damn perfect?"

"Why do you think Jolie's perfect?" Cooper asks as he lies his head on the pillow.

"You saw Andie's hair in those lil' French braids. I could never do that." Charlotte sighs.

"You're upset about the French braids?" Cooper raises his brow.

"Andie looked so cute. I want to be able to do that for her."

"It's easy enough to learn, Char." Cooper conceals his laugh. " You can probably look up how to do it on the internet."

"It's not just that, she gave Freggly a bath with the kids. I wish I had the time to do that kind of stuff with them."

"We'll have to make the time." Cooper tries to cheer her up.

Charlotte nods and rests her head on the pillow next to Cooper, facing him. "I saw Marisa while you were in the hospital."

Cooper groans. "What did she have to say now?"

"I told her she should get Alexis tested for the cholesterol gene, just in case."

"Is she going to do it?" Cooper asks.

"I think so."

"Well, if Alexis has high cholesterol at age thirteen we'll know she's mine."

Charlotte grimaces, "I don't think Marisa will tell us the test results. She's set on Alexis believing her father's dead."

"Alexis's a good kid. If she is mine, I don't think I could stay out of her life."

"That's exactly what Marisa's afraid of." Charlotte rests her head on Cooper's chest. "Marisa's thinking of leaving LA, cuz of all this."

Cooper grimaces. "She better not or I'll...-"

Charlotte interrupts, "you can't do anything, Coop."

Cooper groans and Charlotte decides to change the subject realizing this conversation is stressing him out. "So, what should we name this baby?" Charlotte asks out of the blue.

"Do we still need to name her after a southern city if it's another girl?" Cooper asks.

"Yes, we do "

"What if we didn't?" Cooper asks. "What would you want to name her?"

"If I could name her whatever I want, I'd pick Camille."

Cooper grins, "Camille? _That_ sounds sexy."

"She's gonna' grow up one day, Coop. I liked the name ever since I read the book in high school."

"Doesn't Camille die in the book?" Cooper asks.

"So?"

"I'm not jinxing our daughter, naming her after Camille.." Cooper scoffs.

"Don't be so supersticious, Coop." Charlotte answers.

"It could be a boy," Cooper says, rubbing Charlotte's baby bump. "What do you want to call him if it's a boy?"

"What do you like?"

"How about Josh or Joshua?" Cooper asks.

"I like both of them, and I like Jack." Charlotte suggests.

"If we name him Joshua, we can call him Josh for short. You can't shorten Jack." Cooper tells her. " And both our other kids go by their nicknames. We should stick to the pattern for this one. "

"We have five months to decide. How bout we think about it?" Charlotte tells him. "Let's just rest for now."

"Okay." Cooper says and pats Charlotte's baby bump before he lies down. "Night night, Josh."

"I heard that." Charlotte smacks Cooper playfully before they take an afternoon nap.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on the exam table while Addison finishes with her 5 month pregnancy check up. Cooper's at Charlotte's side.<p>

Addison measures Charlotte's belly with a tape measure and asks. "How are _you_ feeling Cooper?"

"I'm much better." Cooper smiles and nods. " More important how's our newest little Freedman doing?" Cooper asks.

"Everything looks good," Addison tells them. "The baby's right on target for it's gestational age. I'll see you in another month for your next appointment." Addison puts her tape measure away.

"Charlotte's been having headaches." Cooper informs Addison while Charlotte gets up from the exam table.

"Cooper!" Charlotte says firmly and scowls at him.

"She should know, she_ is_ your doctor." Cooper defends.

"My headaches have nothing to do with the pregnancy. They're from stress." Charlotte tells Addison as she slips her shirt over her head.

Addison answers, "stress can effect the pregnancy, Charlotte. Tell me about your headaches."

"I don't know if they're from stress, it could be allergies." Charlotte says, slipping into her pants.

"How often are you having headaches?" Addison asks.

"Occasionally, maybe once or twice a week." Charlotte tells her.

"But, when she gets them, they're bad. She can barely move." Cooper informs as he leans down to put Charlotte's shoes on for her.

"I want you to see Amelia." Addison tells Charlotte.

"Why?" Charlotte asks. "You want me to see a neurosurgeon for a little headache?"

"I think it's a good idea, given your history." Addison writes in Charlotte's chart.

"That was three years ago." Charlotte tries to dismiss her history as a reason for the headaches.

"You were in a coma for months. You had brain surgery and you were given an experimental drug, now you're having unexplained headaches. I think it's a good idea." Addison explains, writing away in Charlotte's chart.

Charlotte huffs and sighs.

"If you don't want to see Amelia, you can see Dr. Rhodes." Addison advises.

"Dr. Rhodes is pediatrics." Cooper tells Addison.

"I had lunch with her the other day." Addison informs. "She's dual certified in adult and pediatric neurology. Her daughter has a a seizure disorder."

"Yes, we know her." Cooper tells Addison.

"So, would you like to see Dr. Rhodes or Amelia for this? I need to know so I can send your referral."

Charlotte sighs, "I'll see Amelia."

Cooper reminds Charlotte. "Remember, Amelia's the one who botched your surgery in the first place."

"That's when she was drinking. She's sober now and I trust her." Charlotte definitely doesn't want to see Marisa Rhodes.

"I'll send the referral to Amelia." Addison concludes. "Now, tell me about your stress."

"Just the normal everday stress, work, kids." Charlotte answers.

"Well, you're working two jobs, I want you to cut down a little." Addison suggests.

"I already cut my days at the office to one per week. I can't cut down anymore than that." Charlotte tells her.

"What about St. Ambrose?" Addison asks.

"They need me there, I'm chief of staff."

"What about taking a break from St Ambrose?" Addison asks.

Cooper shakes his head as if Addison said the wrong thing.

Charlotte scoffs at Addison. "I will not give up my chief of staff position."

Cooper looks to Addison. "We discussed this. I don't go there anymore."

Charlotte looks at both of them and says firmly. "I'm a damn good chief of staff. I will not give that up."

Cooper holds his hands up in surrender. "I would never ask you to do that. I don't think the headaches are work related, anyway." Cooper tells Addiosn.

"Why?" Addison looks at him.

"Charlotte's been holding down both jobs for years. She's always managed to handle it well," he answers. "Charlotte's the best person I know at multi-tasking."

"But, now you have young children to take care of on top of it, " Addison adds.

Cooper answers, "My mother's been helping out with the kids."

"I didn't know your mother was in town." Addison says.

"She came after my heart attack and offered to stay and help out for a little while." Cooper tells her.

"That's good. Take all the help you can get." Addison advises Charlotte. "I only have Danielle but I'm still exhausted between work and taking care of her."

"How are things going with Sam?" Cooper asks.

"He's good with Danielle but he's not her father. He's made it clear he doesn't want to be." Addison tells him.

"That's sad." Cooper answers.

"No." Addison tells him. "Sam made it clear a long time ago he didn't want to be a father again so I'm glad for any help he offers with Danielle."

Charlotte shakes her head. "Now _that_ sounds like a stressful relationship."

"It's actually working out." Addison tells her. "Danielle's in bed by seven every night. Sam and I can hang out. Sam's Danielle's favorite uncle."

"Uncle Sam?" Cooper jokes.

"Yes, Danielle loves her Uncle Sam." Addison tells Cooper.

"Are we done here?" Charlotte asks, "Cuz if you two are just gonna chit chat, I've got better things to do."

Cooper looks at Addison apologetically.

"That's Charlotte." Addison jokes, looking at Cooper.

"Wouldn't want her any other way." Cooper smirks.

"Let's go, Cooper." Charlotte gives him a half glare and they leave Addison's office.

"Thank you, Addison." Cooper calls out as they leave.

"Thanks." Charlotte says quieter, walking out of the office with Cooper.

"No problem," Addison's gotten used to her quirky friends, a long time ago.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82**

* * *

><p>Charlotte follows Addison's advice and goes to see Amelia about the headaches.<p>

"So, tell me about these headaches. How often do you get them?" Amelia asks holding her chart.

"Once a week, maybe twice." Charlotte's sitting on the exam table.

"Does anything precipitate them?" Amelia asks.

"No, the last one I got when I was at my desk in my office just doing paperwork."

"Describe it to me." Amelia tells her.

"Well," Charlotte licks her lower lip and thinks back. "It starts all of a sudden and it's real sharp. I start to see black and then it's gone after a few minutes."

"It could be a migraine." Amelia tells her and charts it.

"I've never had migraines in my life." Charlotte informs, watching Amelia writing in her chart.

"Let me examine you and we'll figure this out." Amelia shines her penlight in Charlotte's eyes. She asks Charlotte some basic questions and to move her arms in different directions. She checks her reflexes.

After Amelia's done with the exam, she writes her findings in the chart. "I want you to have an MRI, Charlotte."

"No."

"Charlotte, you need one so I can see what's going on."

"I'm twenty two weeks pregnant." Charlotte stresses to Amelia.

Amelia looks at her. "I'm aware you're pregnant, Charlotte."

"Then why are you tryin' to expose my child to unnecessary radiation?"

"Because I want to know what's going on in your head." Amelia tells.

"I'm having a couple little headaches." Charlotte scoffs.

"They don't sound little by the way you described them."

"I'm not exposin' the lil' one to radiation for a few headaches." Charlotte tells Amelia firmly.

"Charlotte you had MRI's when you were pregnant with Andie, not to mention surgery and an experimental drug." Amelia reminds her.

"I wasn't awake to approve any of that. Now, I am and I'm not riskin' this baby's health." Charlotte insists.

"I'm just saying that you had all that with Andie and she turned out fine."

"Hardly." Charlotte shoots. "Andies' not fine. She has seizure disorder. Cooper and I are constantly on our toes watchin' and waitin' for her to have another one."

"We don't know what caused the seizure disorder in Andie." Amelia tries to explain. "It could even be genetic."

"I told you, I'm not riskin' this little one's health for a couple of headaches. It's my decision." Charlotte folds her arms across her chest.

"I wonder how Cooper would feel?" Amelia throws out there.

"You can't say anything to Cooper about this." Charlotte tells Amelia.

"You're not going to tell Cooper about the headaches?" Amelia asks a bit surprised.

"He already knows about the headaches and that I'm here. I'm _not_ telling him you want to do an MRI."

"Because, you know, he'll agree with me." Amelia deadpans.

"I'm not havin' an MRI and that's final." Charlotte snaps.

Marisa Rhodes knocks on the door and walks in. "Hey Amelia."

"I'm with a patient right now, Marisa." Amelia gestures to Charlotte sitting on the exam table.

"I see that." Marisa looks over at Charlotte. "This is important." Marisa hands Amelia a chart and some x-rays.

"Ever hear of a phone?" Charlotte snarks at Marisa.

Marisa tells Amelia. "I tried calling but I got your voicemail. This is urgent." Marisa tells Amelia. "I have a five year old in the ER with a herniated brain tumor. He needs to be operated on now."

Amelia answers, "You got my voicemail because I'm with a patient." Amelia looks at the films. "I'm sorry Charlotte. I'm going to have to cut our appointment short. This is an emergency." Amelia reviews the boys films with Marisa.

"I can see the rest of your patients for the day so you don't have to cancel them." Marisa offers to Amelia.

"That'd be great," Amelia answers. Amelia turns to Charlotte. "I want you to seriously consider that MRI."

Marisa reviews Charlotte's chart. "So, you're having headaches?"

"Amelia and I were just about done. I don't need you to look at my chart." Charlotte tells Marisa. "You're not my doctor."

"Whatever personal problems we may have, Charlotte, in this room, I'm the doctor and you're the patient. Amelia has written down your reflexes were a little sluggish."

Charlotte grabs her chart form Marisa. "Let me see that!" She reads over Amelia's findings. "I beg to differ, my reflexes are fine."

"Alright, let me examine you and see if I agree with you or Amelia."

"Fine." Charlotte agrees, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You seem irritable." Marisa comments.

"I'm always irritable." Charlotte responds.

"Not true." Marisa says as she examines Charlotte. "When I first met you, when _I_ was _your_ patient and _you_ were _my_ doctor, you were quite pleasant." Marisa comments.

"That's before you asked me to keep the fact that Cooper may have another child from him." Charlotte deadpans.

"_That_ was before I knew you were married to Cooper and it was said under doctor patient confidentiality. If I knew you were married to Cooper I would have never put you in that position."

"Do we have to talk about this again?" Charlotte rolls her eyes.

Marisa writes in the chart.

"What are you writing?" Charlotte asks.

"I agree with Amelia, your reflexes are slightly sluggish and you need an MRI, given your past history."

Charlotte snaps. "I didn't expect you to agree with me. We're done here." Charlotte gets off the table and grabs her clothes to change.

"As your doctor, I'm recommending what's best for you." Marisa tells her.

"You're not my doctor." Charlotte goes behind the curtain to change. "Please leave now so I can change."

"Very well." Marisa rolls her eyes and leaves the room.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later:<em>

It's a Saturday, Cooper's in the kitchen with his mom, Mary, making pancakes for the kids. Mary's staying with them to help out while Charlotte's pregnant. Charlotte pads into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Beautiful." Cooper kisses her cheek.

"Mornin' momma." Andie calls out in her little raspy voice.

"Hi, momma!" Chase yells.

"Good mornin'," Charlotte pours herself a cup of green tea.

"I'm almost finished with the pancakes." Mary announces. "How many would you like, dear?"

"Just one." Charlotte sits down to look at the newspaper and drink her tea. Freggly comes over to greet Charlotte, wagging his tail. She pets his head.

"You look tired, dear. It's Saturday, you should take it easy." Mary tells her.

"I plan to." Charlotte answers. "It's my weekend off, so unless I get called in, I plan to stay home and relax today."

"I told the kids we would take them to the park and maybe to the beach." Cooper tells her.

"I wanna go to the park." Andie yells.

"Me too! Me too!" Chase yells.

"Woof. Woof!" Freggly barks.

Mary tells them, "Grandma will take you to the park."

"You can go too, Coop. I don't mind a nice quiet day home by myself." Charlotte sips her tea.

"I bet you don't get that often." Mary remarks.

"Try, never," Charlotte quips.

Chase reaches across the table for another pancake and knocks a bottle of grape juice over, spilling it on Andie. "Heeeyyy!" Andie shrieks. "Chase spill it on me!" Andie's cryng, her pink sundress is soaked with purple grape juice. Chase starts crying too.

"Here, Andie. Let grandma clean you.. " Mary says as she wets a towel with water.

Andie shrieks and cries. "My dwess! My dwess!"

Chase cries louder, upset by the commotion. Freggly's barking now too. Woof! Woof! Woof! It's getting very loud in the kitchen. "Woof! Woof!"

Cooper grabs a towel to wipe the grape juice off table. "Can someone let Freggly out?" Cooper shouts.

"Can ya'll just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Charlotte yells, holding her hands over her head. The room falls silent.

"Char?" Cooper looks at her bewildered.

"I'll take Andie upstairs to change her dress." Mary grabs Andie's hand. Chase starts crying again.

"Take Chase with you too. Please mom." Cooper calls. Mary waits for Chase to catch up.

"Charlotte, what are you doing yelling at the kids like that?" Cooper asks as he cleans up the mess. "It was an accident."

"I know." Charlotte tells him. "I wasn't upset they spilled the juice. I just couldn't take all the noise. I had to make it stop. I'm sorry."

Cooper takes her hand. "It's okay. I didn't know you were still having the headaches?"

"I have one right now. I just couldn't take all the noise." Charlotte sighs, "I'll apologize to your mom and the kids when they come back downstairs."

"Maybe you should go back to Amelia if you're still having headaches." Cooper suggests.

"Amelia will just tell me to take Tylenol and you know how I feel about taking any type of pills."

"You need to do something if they're this bad, Char. You can't live like this."

"If I'm still having headaches after this baby's born, I'll pursue it." Charlotte sips her tea.

"That's not going to be for another three months, Charlotte. What if it's something serious?"

"My headache's gone, already. I'm fine, Cooper."

"Charlotte, I'm worried.. about you...-"

Charlotte wants to change the subject. "Hey, I heard a name I like the other day, if it's a boy." Charlotte rubs her belly.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"Noah. Do you like it?" Charlotte asks smiling.

"I like Noah but I like Josh better. Did you give up on Jack?" Cooper asks.

"I still like Jack but I like Noah now too."

"I could live with Noah." Cooper agrees. "We still need to think of a girls name."

"I'll ask momma to send me a list of all the cities she considered naming me when I was a baby. I'm sure we can find one we agree on."

"You gave up on Camille?" Cooper teases.

"You said it was too sexy for your little girl." Charlotte smiles.

"It is." Cooper laughs and spots his mom coming down the stairs with Andie and Chase.

Cooper scoops Andie up in his arms. "Don't you look pretty in your green frog dress."

"Tank yu daddy." Andie tells him quietly.

Mary tells them, "I rinsed the grape juice out of Andie's pink dress. It'll be fine, the stain won't set in."

"Thank you." Charlotte tells her. "I'm sorry I yelled at everyone. I had a bad headache and the noise was making it worse."

"You stay home and get some rest today, dear." Mary pats Charlotte on the back.

"I intend to." Charlotte tells her. Charlotte pushes a lock of Andie's red hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I yelled at you sweet pea, momma had a headache and didn't mean to yell at you."

"S'kay, Momma." Andie kisses Charlotte on the cheek.

Charlotte picks up Chase and kisses his little nose. "Momma's very sorry for yelling, sweet fella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"S'kay, Momma. Chase giggles as Charlotte tickles his belly.

Who wants to go to the park?" Cooper calls out.

"Me! Me!" The kids both yell.

Charlotte kisses Andie goodbye. "Have fun, baby girl and catch a frog for me."

"You not coming wif us, momma?" Andie asks.

"No. Momma's gonna' stay here and rest. Daddy and grandma Mary are taking you."

"K, momma" Andie answers, holding Cooper's hand.

"You have a good time for me, sweet fella." Charlotte kisses Chase's nose again and he laughs. Charlotte passes him to Mary.

Cooper kisses Charlotte goodbye. "Have a relaxing time."

Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief as they all leave. She's been looking forward to a warm bubble bath in her jacuzzi tub. She pads up to the master bathroom with Freggly following close behind.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

* * *

><p>Charlotte pads up to the bathroom with Freggly following. She fills the tub up with warm water and bubbles. When the water's good and steamy she climbs in. The golden retriever dog watches her. "Momma's going to relax now, Freggly. You can't come in with me." Charlotte shrugs out of her robe, letting it pool on the bathroom floor. The water's nice and steamy, the way she likes it. She climbs in. Her skin flushes from the scalding temperature but she sinks down to the tip of her chin, sighing in relief.<p>

Charlotte relaxes to the sounds of silence. She drifts in and out of awareness for a little while until she falls asleep.

The next thing Charlotte knows, she's being shaken awake. Jolie's got two hands on Charlotte's shoulders and jars her awake. Charlotte bolts herself upright, startled.

"You fell asleep." Jolie tells her.

Charlotte stares at her wide-eyed. "I did?"

Jolie looks at her and can see she's not all there. "Freggly was barking and that's how I found you here.

Charlotte snaps out of her fog and looks at the dog. "Thanks, Lassie." She looks at Jolie "I can't believe I fell asleep in the tub, I never do that."

Jolie fills in the blanks, "I was on my way to meet everyone at the park for a play date. Cooper called and asked if I could swing by and pick up his mom's allergy pills on the way. I rang the bell but you didn't answer. Cooper was concerned and gave me the code to the garage. That's how I got in."

"Remind me to change the code." Charlotte says sarcastically. "Do you mind?" She asks so Jolie will turn around as she gets out of the tub and slips her robe on.

Jolie turns to face the door. "You were dangerously close to slipping underneath the water. Good thing Freggly was barking."

"Why were you meeting them at the park?" Charlotte asks firmly.

"I was taking Tyler to play with the kids. That's when Cooper called. Violet's going to be there with Lucas."

"You spend too much time with Tyler." Charlotte deadpans.

"He's my boyfriends' kid. I want to get to know him in case Cole and I get married." Jolie explains.

"Cole's not going to marry you." Charlotte shoots.

Jolie's a bit surprised. "Did Cole tell you that?"

"Cole's playing the field. You're not the only one he's seeing."

Jolie stares at Charlotte in disbelief. "Why do you hate me?" Jolie asks.

"I don't hate you. It's the truth." Charlotte shoots.

Jolie isn't sure what to believe. She shakes off Charlotte's comments. "Where's Mary's allergy medicine? I need to get to the park."

"In the guest room. It's the last room on the right, down the hall." Charlotte tells her, before lying on the bed.

* * *

><p>Cooper's at the park sitting on the bench with Violet. Mary's watching the children on the playground. "Hey!" Violet calls out to Marisa. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Marisa approaches the bench and tells Violet. "See that tall red head?" Marisa points towards the playground.

Violet looks shielding her eyes from the sun, "Yeah."

"That's my daughter, Alexis. I don't want her to see me." Marisa tells Violet.

"Are you spying on her?" Violet asks.

"She's thirteen. She doesn't tell me anything. It's the only way I know what she's up to."

"Wow!" Violet says.

"The little kids love Lexi." Cooper tells Marisa. "Lexi and her friends have been giving them piggy back rides." Cooper tells Marisa.

Marisa looks over, she can see Alexis giving Andie a piggy back ride.

"Isn't that cute?" Violet gestures to the girls. "They both have the same shade of red hair. They could pass for sisters."

Cooper ignores the comment. He's not supposed to know there's a chance he could be Alexis's father. He watches Marisa's face go pale and then flush after Violet's comment.

Jolie arrives at the park and approaches the bench. She hands Cooper the allergy medicine.

"Where's Tyler?" Violet asks "Lucas has been waiting for him."

Jolie's visibly upset. "I didn't bring him." Jolie has tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Cooper asks.

Jolie swallows. "Charlotte told me Cole's cheating on me."

Violet and Cooper already knew that so they just stay quiet. Cooper doesn't know what to say about Cole so he asks, "was Charlotte asleep when you got to the house?"

Jolie answers, "Charlotte was fast asleep in the tub. Freggly was barking like wild."

Violet asks. "Charlotte fell asleep in the tub?"

"The water was up to her chin." Jolie tells them.

"Is she okay?" Cooper asks.

Jolie answers, "I shook her awake and that's when she told me about Cole. She was just plain mean. I think she hates me." Jolie has tears in her eyes again.

"She doesn't hate you Jolie. Charlotte been having headaches and is irritable to everyone when she gets them." Cooper tells Jolie.

Violet chuckles, "Charlotte irritable? Is that something new?"

Cooper squints his eyes at Violet, "I mean she's been more irritable since she started having these headaches."

Marisa's been quietly listening the whole time but finally says, "Charlotte needs an MRI."

"How would you know?" Cooper furrows his brow at Marisa, critically.

"I've been working with Amelia. We looked up the study results on her experimental drug. Twenty percent of the people who took it developed some type of brain mass." Marisa tells them.

"What?" Cooper gasps. "Why didn't anyone tell Charlotte?

"Amelia did. She's Charlotte's doctor." Marisa sighs. "Amelia advised Charlotte to have an MRI and she refused."

"You didn't know about this?" Violet asks Cooper.

"NO!" Cooper exclaims.

"Why would she refuse an MRI?" Jolie asks Marisa.

"Because she's pregnant." Marisa tell.

Cooper rubs his head. "I've got to go home and talk to her. Can you help my mom keep an eye on my kids?" He asks Violet.

"I'll help her." Jolie volunteers. "I'll bring her the allergy medicine." Jolie heads off in the direction of the playground.

"Good luck talking to Charlotte." Violet warns Cooper before he leaves


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 85**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's asleep on the bed with Freggly lying beside her. Cooper enters the room. The next thing Charlotte knows, she's being shaken awake by a pair of strong hands. It's a bit forceful.<p>

Cooper's standing over her. He looks shaken to the core. "I've been trying to wake you up for over five minutes. I was scared to death."

Charlotte stares at him wide-eyed. "I'm fine, I was just tired, I guess."

"Charlotte, you need an MRI." Cooper tells her firmly.

Charlotte processes his words. "You know?"

"Marisa was at the park, she told me Amelia suggested it."

Charlotte throws her arms up in the air. "So much for patient confidentiality when it comes to _me_ being the patient."

"She told me so I could help you see, you need it."

"Coop, I don't want to expose this baby to the radiation from an MRI."

Cooper takes her hand. "Just one MRI, Char, to make sure you're okay. That's all I'm asking." He looks in her eyes. " I'm not going to stop asking until you says yes, so please?"

Charlotte sighs. "Just one MRI and that's it. I'm not jeopardizing _this baby's _health like we did to Andie."

"What we did with Andie needed to be done Charlotte. It's not our fault she has a seizure disorder." Cooper resussures her.

"I'm not so sure about that." She stands up to get out of bed and steadies herself against him until she's no longer dizzy.

He helps her to get dressed. She starts to say it isn't necessary but stops herself. She could use his help. She sits down and leans on the headboard and lets him dress her.

Cooper helps her up and walks her out to the car.

Amelia meets them at the hospital for the MRI. They sheild Charlotte's belly with a lead apron to protect the baby as best they can from the radiation.

After the MRI is done Amelia comes to speak to them in Charlotte's hospital room.

Amelia licks her lips before sitting down. "First I want to tell you, I recieved the study results from the other patients who were administered the exerimental drug. About forty percent of them developed a brain mass. All of the brain masses have been benign or non cancerous."

"Spit it out." Charlotte shoots. "Do I have a brain mass or not?"

Amelia nods. "Yes. I need to operate. It's pressing on some nerves, causing the headaches."

"I'm not having surgery until this baby's born." Charlotte says firmly.

"How far along are you?" Amelia asks.

"She's almost 26 weeks." Cooper tells Amelia.

"You can't wait another fourteen weeks, Charlotte. The tumor will only grow bigger." Amelia advises.

"This thing's probably been growing slowly for the past three years, what's a few more weeks?" Charlotte tells Amelia, her arms firmly folded against her chest.

"My educated guess is that the tumor just started to grow or started growing faster in the past few weeks, since you've been having the headaches. It's best to remove it sooner than later."

"I'm not riskin' this childs health." Charlotte rubs her belly.

Amelia looks at Cooper. "I'll let the two of you discuss it." Amelia gets up and leaves.

Cooper looks Charlotte in the eyes. "Charlotte, this child needs it's mother to be healthy and so do Chase and Andie. You can't risk your own health."

Charlotte doesn't answer.

"How about if we get you to 30 weeks? We'll let the baby grow a little more and do the surgery when you're 30 weeks pregnant. Deal?"

Charlotte thinks it over a few minutes then nods her head. "Deal. We'll wait until I'm thirty weeks along before doing the surgery. Give the little buggar more time to grow."

"Deal." Cooper kisses her head. "But you have to agree, you can't work for the next few weeks. You can't drive. My mom's in town, she'll help with the kids. I want you to relax for the next four weeks until you have the surgery."

Charlotte nods defeated. "Deal," she agrees reluctantly.

Cooper squeezes her hand, "I know this sucks, Chief, but it's the best thing. You won't be any good to me or the kids if you're sick from this _thing," _he says for lack of a better word, "growing in your head."

Charlotte nods with tears in her eyes.

"At least it's not malignant." Cooper takes a deep breath. "That would really suck."

Charlotte nods again, Cooper can see the fear in her eyes. He decides to divert to a happier subject. "So, we better pick a name for this little guy soon."

Charlotte looks up at him. "Or girl."

"Right," he smiles, "or girl."

"I was thinking of Carolina for a girl." Charlotte tells him.

"That's fine, we can call her Carly." Cooper suggests.

"Carly sounds too much like Charlie and you already know how I feel about that." Charlotte tells him.

"What about Virginia?" Cooper asks, "I always liked Billy Joel's song about Virginia." Cooper smiles thinking he came up with a good idea." I even learned how to play it on the piano when I was younger. I can sing it to her."

"Cooper! You're not going to sing that to our daughter. Do you even know the words?"

"Yes, I know the words. I was kidding." Cooper laughs. "But I sort of like the name Virginia if we have to name her after a southern city or state."

"We can't name her Virginia" Charlotte shoots.

"Why not?" Cooper asks, "It'll match with Alexandria since it's a city in Virginia."

Charlotte smirks. "I have an Aunt Virginia and they didn't nickname her Gin-Gin for no good reason."

Cooper sighs. "Another family boozer."

Charlotte nods. "So, you see why Virginia is out of the running?"

Cooper has an idea. "How about you pick whatever name you like if it's a girl and I pick whatever name I like if it's a boy?"

"I already told you I like Jack or Noah for a boy." Charlotte tells him.

"And I told you, I like Josh." Cooper reasons. "So, how about since we can't agree, if it's a girl you get free reign to name her whatever you want and if it's a boy I get the same." He raises his eyebrows. "Deal?"

Charlotte thinks for a minute, she puts her hand out to shake. "Fine, you got a deal." She looks at her belly. "You better be a lil' girl in there, ya hear?"

Cooper kisses her belly. "You better be a boy."

Charlotte smiles and rubs his head as he rests it on her belly.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86**

* * *

><p><em>One month later:<em>

Charlotte's almost thirty two weeks pregnant. She convinced Cooper and Amelia not to do the sugery at thirty weeks as they originally planned. She told them that since she wasn't working and taking it easy at home the headaches have subsided dramatically. Cooper had to leave early for his morning rounds. Mary's in the kitchen with the kids preparing breakfast.

Andie's two weeks shy of her third birthday. Her red hair is starting to lighten into a strawberry blonde but it's still more red than blonde. She's growing to look more and more like Charlotte except for Cooper's bright blue eyes. Chase is almost two years old. He's the spitting image of Cooper. He has bright blue eyes and Cooper's smile. He's a little clone of Cooper aside from his thick auburn hair.

"Go upstairs and tell your momma breakfast is ready," Mary instructs the kids.

"K," Andie tells her before running up the stairs with Chase close behind.

Andie runs into the master bedroom and shakes Charlotte, who's sleeping on the bed. "Wakes up, momma, bwekfast is weady."

Chase jumps on the bed. "Wakes up, momma!" He shouts jumping up and down all over the king sized bed. "Wakes up, momma!"

Andie shakes Charlotte harder. "Wakes up, momma!"

Charlotte doesn't respond so Andie shouts loud in her ear. "Wakes up, momma! Bwekfast is weady!"

After they get no response, the kids go back down to the kitchen. "Momma is weally tired gwandma, She won'ts get up."

"Momma no wakes up." Chase shrugs his shoulders innocently at Mary. "I jumps on her."

"You jumped on her and she still didn't wake up?" Mary asks Chase.

"Yesh." Chase shrugs his shoulders again.

"Oh dear," Mary says. "You two start eating, grandma will wake momma up." Mary runs up to the master bedroom. She looks at Charlotte lying still in the bed and has a bad feeling. She rushes over to Charlotte and shakes her vigorously. "Charlotte! Charlotte!" Mary shouts. After she gets no response she calls an ambulance first and then Cooper.

"Hey mom?" Cooper answers the phone.

Mary's voice is shaky. "I can't wake Charlotte up. She won't wake up!" She panics into the phone.

"Call an ambulance, mom." Cooper tries to keep himself calm.

"I did that first, before I called you." She tells him, her hands trembling as she holds the phone.

"Is she breathing, mom?"

Mary gulps, "I don't know."

Cooper tries to stay calm. "Put your hand on her chest, mom, see if it moves up and down."

Mary does as told. "Yes, her chest is moving up and down, slowly."

Check her pulse, mom. Find her wrist, below her thumb and feel for a pulse or you can try and find one on her neck."

Mary feels around Charlotte's wrist for a minute. "I found her pulse."

"Count it for me, mom. Look at your watch and count it for a minute,"

Mary starts, "Wait I have to start over. I'm so nervous, Cooper."

"Okay start over mom. Count for one minute."

Mary counts. "I got 120. Is that good?" Mary asks. "I could try again."

"It a little fast, but I'll take it." Cooper tells Mary. "Now check her respirations. Put your hand on her chest and count how many times it moves up and down in one minute."

Mary counts. "Eleven, I got eleven breaths. Is that good?"

"It's a little slow. Just make sure she keeps breathing until the ambulance gets there, mom."

"I hear them, Cooper. I can hear the sirens coming." Mary shouts into the phone.

"Okay mom, go let them in and take the kids outside. I don't want them to see Charlotte wheeled out on a stretcher."

"Okay dear, I better go." Mary hangs up and runs outside to greet the ambulance.

Cooper calls Amelia. He tells her to meet him at the emergency room. His heart races with worry as he drives over there from the practice.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPTER 87**

* * *

><p>Cooper arrives in the emergency room, he rubs his hand through his hair and nervously looks around. Pete approaches him and puts his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "Where's Charlotte, Pete?"<p>

"I just spoke to the medics, they're three minutes away."

"What'd they say, Pete? How is she?" Cooper asks desperately.

"They're giving her oxygen and monitoring her. Amelia's scrubbing now in OR three. She wants me to send Charlotte straight up to her. I have some consent papers for you to sign."

Cooper signs the forms. "Did anyone call Addison?"

"I did." Pete tells him. "She's on her way in now."

The ambulance crew wheels Charlotte in on a stretcher. She's pale and unconscious. "Charlotte?" Cooper cries out. Pete briefly examines her before calling out to the nurses. "We need to get her up to OR three, stat." The nurses wheel her up. Cooper follows close behind.

Addison meets him in the elevator. "I'm on my way to the OR for Charlotte," she tells Cooper.

"I don't know what's going on, Addison. I don't know if the baby's okay or not. My mom couldn't wake Charlotte up." Cooper's clearly stressed.

Addison talks softly to him. "It's okay, Coop. I'm going to be waiting stand-by with a nicu team, just in case the baby needs us."

Cooper nods his head and rubs his hand over his head. "Good, that's good." They get off the elevator. "You think I can come in with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Coop. Wait out here and I'll let you know what's happening." Addison leads Cooper to the OR waiting area before she goes to scrub in.

Violet approaches Cooper. She takes a seat next to him. "I'm here." She grabs hold of his hand.

Cooper looks at her. "I'm scared, Violet. This isn't good. She's unresponsive."

Violet squeezes his hand. "Whatever it is, she'll get through it. She's tough."

Cooper nods and rubs his head nervously.

"Careful there, buddy. You're going to make yourself bald." Violet tries to lighten the mood.

In the OR, Amelia starts to makes her first incision. Addison enters the room. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine." Amelia gestures to the fetal heart monitor.

Addison sighs, "Good. Cooper's a mess out there. He asked me if he could come in."

"I don't think Charlotte would approve of him watching me cut into her brain." Amelia sort of jokes. "And she's still my chief of staff, so I gotta go with no." Amelia uses a scalp drill to cut into Charlotte's skull.

"Poor Charlotte," Addison sighs as she watches Amelia. "To think this all started because of the earthquake a few years ago."

"It sucks." Amelia drills into Charlotte's skull.

"I owe adopting Danielle to Charlotte and Cooper. I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for them." Addison looks on.

"Hopefully after I get this mass out they can go back to living the good life with their little family." Amelia finishes drilling. "Okay, I have the skull open," Amelia tells the anestheiologist.

"Her heart rate's dropping." The anesthesiologist tells Amelia.

"She's crashing!" A nurse calls out.

"I've got to get the baby out. NOW!" Addison announces to the nicu nurses standing by waiting. "Let's move." Addison moves in close to Charlotte and performs an emergency abdominal incision. She feels around the uterus for the baby and pulls him out while the anesthesiologist pushes meds on Charlotte to increase her heart rate and blood pressure. "Got em" Addison says. "It's a boy." Addison hands the baby to another doctor who intubates the baby with a breathing tube while Addison closes up Charlotte's abdominal incision. The anesthesiologist continues to give Charlotte meds in her IV to stabilize her.

"Her heart rate and blood pressure are coming back up." The anesthisiologist tells Amelia. "You can continue to operate now."

"Thank God." Ameila says and continues on with the procedure to remove the mass. The OR is quiet as Addison sutures up Charlotte's incision and Amelia works to remove the brain mass.

The nicu nurses wheel the baby out in a heated incubator. Cooper and Violet watch them pass by. Cooper gets up and runs after them. "Excuse me, did you just come out of OR three? He asks.

"Yes," the nurse answers.

"Is that my baby? Is that Dr. King's baby?" He asks the nurses nervously, looking at the tiny baby with a breathing tube in it's mouth.

"Yes," the nurse answers. "It's a boy, Dr. Freedman."

Cooper studies his tiny son in the incubator. He watches as the baby's tiny pink fists move in the air. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, but we have to get him to the NICU." One of the nurses answers.

"Why did they take him? Was he in distress?" Cooper asks.

"You'll have to ask the doctors." A nurse tells him, "Dr. Montgomery is closing your wife up now. She'll explain when she comes out." The nurses wheel the baby to NICU.

Cooper rubs his head. "I should go with my son," he tells Violet, "But, I have to make sure Charlotte's okay first."

"I know." Violet pats his arms.

"Why do you suppose Addison delivered him? He's only thirty two weeks." Cooper asks Violet.

"I don't know." Violet doesn't know but she figures it can't be good, something must have went wrong.

Addison walks over to the waiting room. Cooper and Violet bolt up out of their seats. "You have a new son." Addison tells Cooper.

"I saw him." Cooper says anxiously. "How's Charlotte? Why did you deliver the baby so early?"

Addison sighs, "Charlotte started to crash, her heart rate and BP dropped very low. I had to get him out."

Cooper stares at Addison, anxiously rubbing his head.

Violet notices the tears beginning to brim in his eyes. "Is Charlotte going to be okay?" Violet asks Addison.

"The anesthesiologist was able to stabilize her after I got the baby out. Amelia's continuing with the surgery. She needs to get that mass out." Addison informs them.

"Sit down, Cooper." Violet helps Cooper back to his seat.

"I'm going to go to NICU and check on the baby." Addison tells them.

"His name's Noah." Cooper tells Addison. "Give him a kiss from Charlotte and me." Cooper sits down and stares blankly down at the floor.

"It's okay." Violet rubs his back and then turns to Addison. "Go check on Noah, I'll take care of Cooper." Violet puts her arms around Cooper hugging him. "It's going to be okay, Coop."

"You can't say that. You don't know that, Violet." Cooper eyes tear up and he feels his shoulders start to quiver but he quickly gets himself under control.

"It will be okay, Coop. I know it will be." Violet tries to soothe him. "Charlotte's strong and you need to be strong for Andie, Chase and little Noah." Violet hugs him. "Your children need you to be strong for them, Coop."

Cooper can't contain his tears and a few leak out of his eyes. He suddenly sucks in a breath. He wipes his tears away hard with his hands. "You're right. I have to be the strong one now, for Charlotte and the kids."

"That's right, Cooper, you do." Violet pats his back.

"What am I doing?" He asks. "I can't sit here and cry. I'm the man. I need to take care of things." He sounds as if he's trying to convince himself of this but Violet goes with it.

"Absolutely, Coop, you need to pull yourself together."

Cooper does just that. He clears his throat and sits upright. He calls his mother to tell her she has a new tells her to kiss the kids and put them to bed, that he'll be at the hospital with Charlotte. He goes to NICU to look at Noah. Violet goes with him and is surprised how well Cooper's keeping his cool.

"Noah looks like Charlotte, doesn't he?" Cooper asks Violet.

"He's so tiny, it's hard to tell." Violet answers. "But he has blonde fuzz for hair."

"I think he looks like Charlotte." Cooper tells her again.

Violet agrees. "Yeah, I guess I do see a lot of Charlotte in him. Hey, I thought you wanted to name him Josh?" Violet asks.

"I did, but Charlotte liked Noah, so I'm going with it."

"Sounds fair, considering." Violet shrugs.

Addison comes out to see them. "Noah's doing well for a thirty two weeker. We'll try to take the breathing tube out in the morning and see how he does."

"How much does he weigh?" Violet asks Addison.

"A whopping two and a half pounds," Addison tells them, "But he's strong. He's a fighter." Addison adds.

"Just like Charlotte." Cooper smiles. Violet finds Cooper's sudden serenity with the situation a bit odd.

After about two hours of visiting with Noah, Cooper and Violet return to the OR waiting area. "I was looking for you." Amelia comes up from behind.

"Is the surgery over?" Cooper asks.

"Yes, Charlotte's in the recovery room. We'll move her to the icu soon. I expect her to be there for several days."

"Did you get all of the tumor out?" Violet asks.

"Yes, I sent it to the lab as a precaution. I know all the study patients have had benign tumors so far but I still need to send it."

"That's okay." Cooper nods and smiles. "When can we see Charlotte?"

"I'll take you up to the recovery room to see her now, but she's still heavily sedated." Amelia tells him.

"That's fine. We just want to see her." Cooper answers.

Cooper and Violet follow Amelia to the recovery room. Violet's shocked by Charlotte's appearance. She's very pale and still. Her head's wrapped in a large gauze bandage. She has two IV's and is hooked up to several different types of monitor's. She looks like death to Violet.

Cooper sits at Charlotte's side and holds her hand. "Always and forever, Chief," he says.

Violet has to turn away. She feels the tears coming to her own eyes now and she doesn't want to upset Cooper. Cooper sits next to Charlotte and tells her all about Noah. "He's two and a half pounds, Chief. I think this one's going to look like you. He's got blonde fuzzy hair and small features, like you." Cooper goes on and on talking to Charlotte.

"Is she going to be okay?" Violet asks Amelia on the down low.

"Time will tell." Amelia somberly tells Violet. "Time will tell." Violet and Amelia looks on as Cooper rambles on about the new baby to an unconscious Charlotte.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later- <strong>

Cooper's sitting at Charlotte's bedside, it's been three days since her surgery. Amelia walks into the room to examine Charlotte. "She's still not waking up." Cooper looks up and tells Amelia, anxiously.

"I told you it may take up to a week for her to wake up, Cooper. Charlotte had a lot of swelling around the tumor site and more swelling from the operation. I expect her to wake up once the swelling's gone down more."

"And if she doesn't?" Cooper asks.

"Let's give her some more time." Amelia smiles gently and pats Cooper's back. "I'm not worried, yet," she tells him. She knows Cooper's thinking back to the coma Charlotte was in three years ago.

Cooper sighs, "You examine her. I'm going to go sit with Noah for a little while." Cooper shuffles somberly out of the room.

After he's gone, Amelia checks Charlotte's reflexes. "You better wake up soon or Cooper's going to lose it." Amelia gets no response from her blonde friend.

Cooper shuffles into the NICU. He looks confused when he spots Augusta sitting in a rocker, holding little Noah. "Augusta, what are you doing here?" He says to Charlotte's momma who's holding two and a half pound Noah in her arms.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Augusta looks up at Cooper. "She picked me up from the airport this morning. She drove me here to see Charlotte and Noah a few hours ago."

Cooper rubs his scruffy chin. He hasn't shaved since Charlotte's surgery three days ago. "She might have mentioned it." Cooper rubs his head. "Yeah, wait a minute." Cooper nods his head. "Now I remember, she did say you were flying in today. I just forgot." Cooper hasn't slept much these past few days.

"How are you feeling?" Augusta looks up at Cooper, noticing his disheveled appearance.

"Not good. Charlotte hasn't woke up yet." Cooper rubs his hand over his head and looks at Noah. "This baby doesn't have a mother around and neither do Andie and Chase. Not good, Augusta, I'm not doing good." Cooper leans up against the wall and takes a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

Augusta tells Cooper while holding Noah's tiny hand in hers. "The sun never stops shining. Sometimes, you have to look past the clouds to see it."

Cooper rubs his head and doesn't respond. He's not in the mood for meaningless proverbs today.

"I think Noah looks like Charlotte." Augusta tells him, trying to lighten his mood.

"He's so tiny, how can you tell?" Cooper asks Augusta.

"You see his blonde fuzz?"

"Yes." Cooper rubs the scruff on his chin.

"Charlotte had the same blonde fuzz for the first few months before her hair started to grow in." Augusta tells him. "Even though he's a scrawny lil' chicken, you can tell he has Charlotte's nose and mouth."

"I think so to." Cooper nods. He smiles briefly thinking about Charlotte once being a new baby herself in Augusta's safe arms.

"Now, I can't tell whose eyes he has yet since he's only able to open them a slit." Augusta goes on, "But, I think we got ourselves a little Charlotte here."

"We do." Cooper agrees. He fidgets and looks around. "Where's my mom?"

"She took Andie and Chase to the cafeteria."

"Ok, I'm going to go say hi to the kids. Are you going up to visit Charlotte?" Cooper asks.

"As soon as I'm finished with this little guy, I'll be up." Augusta tells him.

"Tell the nurses I'll be back to see Noah after I say hi to Andie and Chase. I might take them to see Charlotte today." Cooper tells Augusta as he rushes out of the NICU.

Augusta doesn't have time to answer before Cooper's gone down the hall.

Cooper walks briskly to the hospital cafeteria and looks around for his mother and the kids. Mary spots him first. "Over here, Dear." Mary waves her hands in the air. Cooper rushes over to her table.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Andie and Chase both run up to him.

Cooper hugs them. "Ouch, daddy! I don't like your beard, it hurts my face." Andie scowls. She'll be three years old in one week.

"You should shave, Cooper. You look terrible. Your face must feel like sandpaper on the kids soft skin." Mary tells him.

"When I get a chance, mom." Cooper rubs his hand over his scruffy chin, feeling it. "Do you guys want to go see momma, now?"

"Yesh!" Chase jumps up and down.

"Me too!" Andie spins in a circle. "I can't wait to see momma. I miss momma." Andie keeps spinning with her arms stretched out.

"Don't do that, Andie. You're going to make yourself dizzy." Mary advices.

Cooper grabs each of his children's hands. "C'mom, let's go see momma."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cooper. She's not awake yet. You'll scare them." Mary quietly tells Cooper.

"It's been three days, mom. They want to see their mother."

"Can't you wait until Charlotte's awake before you bring them in?" Mary asks.

"And what if that never happens?" Cooper looks at his mother. "I want them to see her now." Cooper walks off with Chase and Andie.

He walks them slowly into Charlotte's room. "That's not my momma." Andie says looking at Charlotte lying still in the hospital bed.

"It's her." Cooper says bringing Chase and Andie closer. "She has a big white bandage covering her hair but it's under there."

Chase and Andie stare at Charlotte. "Big boo...boo" Chase points at Charlotte's head bandage.

"Yes, it is a big boo boo, Chase." Cooper answers.

"Is she sleeping?" Andie asks softly, in her little raspy voice.

"Yes." Cooper answers.

"Like Snow White?" Andie asks, the rasp to her voice is more noticable now.

"Something like that." Cooper sighs. He wishes he could kiss her and she'd wake up like the prince does in his daughter's fairytale book.

"Can I touch her?" Andie asks.

"Sure, but you can't touch her tubes or her head bandage." Cooper warns.

"I won't." Andie agrees.

Cooper lifts Andie and places her next to Charlotte. Andie touches her cheek gently. "Wakes up momma, I want you to wakes up." Andie looks at Cooper with big sad blue eyes. Cooper tries his best to contain his emotion. He can't break down in front of his children.

"I want up. I wanna see momma." Chase reaches up to Charlotte's bed.

"Ok, little buddy." Cooper lifts Chase and puts him on the other side of Charlotte, where there are no tubes to be disturbed.

"Hi, momma!" Chase yells. He tries to pry open Charlotte's eyes with his little fingers.

"No. Chase. Don't touch momma's eyes." Cooper tells his son.

Chase pinches Charlotte's nose open and closed. Charlotte starts to take deeper breaths and gasps as Chase continues to pinch her nose. It's the first reaction to external stimulation Cooper's seen from Charlotte since the surgery three days ago.

Andie pushes Chase's little hand away from Charlotte's nose. "Stop, Chasie, momma don't likes it."

Chase now puts his fingers on Charlotte's lip and tries to open her mouth. Charlotte makes a gasping sound. Chase continues and puts his fingers in Charlotte's mouth. Charlotte starts gagging and coughing. Cooper's about to tell Chase to stop when he see's Charlotte's eyes suddenly pop open. Cooper steps back, at first in shock himself, before calling out, "Charlotte? Char? You're awake."

It takes a few seconds for Charlotte to focus her eyes on him. Cooper holds his breath and stares at her. She picks up her hand and reaches for him. Cooper moves closer and takes her hand. She squeezes his hand in hers. Cooper lies his head on top of her chest, hugging her with the children at each side, sitting on the bed. Cooper begins sobbing.

"Don't cwy, daddy...Momma's all waked up now...Just likes in Snow White." Andie pats Cooper's head but it just makes Cooper sob harder.

"Don't cwy, dadda." Chase tells Cooper and then starts wailing loudly himself out of fear.

Andie looks at Charlotte. She stares at her momma with the big white bandage around her head. Charlotte looks back at Andie with swollen, bruised eyes and it frightens the little girl. Andie looks down and hears Cooper sobbing loudly, now Andie starts crying hysterically.

Charlotte looks at them all. She's overwhelmed by all of them crying at the same time.

Augusta opens the door and walks in Charlotte's hospital room. "What goin' on in here?" She asks.

"Momma?" Charlotte looks at her momma. Charlotte begins to rub Cooper's back trying to console him.

"You're awake, baby girl?" Augusta looks at Charlotte.

"How long have I been out of it for, momma?"

"Three days. Cooper was afraid you were never going to wake up."

"Get some help, momma." Charlotte says weakly while she rubs Cooper's back.

"We need some help in here!" Augusta yells down the hall.

Amelia and Marisa run into the room. "Take the children out of here, please." Marisa tells Augusta.

Augusta picks up Chase and takes Andie by the hand leading them out of the room. "We'll come back and see Momma in a lil' bit. Let the doctors check her out first," she tells the crying children.

"Why's daddy cwying?" Andie asks Augusta through her own tears.

"Daddy's crying happy tears. He's happy your momma woke up." Augusta tells Andie.

"Like in Snow White?" Andie asks.

"Right, baby girl." Augusta tells her as they walk down the hall.

Amelia tries to pry a sobbing Cooper off of Charlotte but he won't let go. "Cooper, you need to get off of her." Amelia tells him with no response.

Amelia and Marisa both try to pull Cooper off of Charlotte but he's dead weight for them. "Cooper get up. What's wrong with you?" Amelia asks as she tries to pull up on his shoulders. "We need to examine Charlotte."

Charlotte's struggling to breath with Cooper lying with all his weight on top of her now. He's cluthing onto her shoulders for dear life.

"Call Violet Turner." Amelia tells Marisa.

Amelia tries to examine Charlotte's eyes as Cooper lies on top of her. "How do you feel?" She asks Charlotte.

"I have a headache." Charlotte answers, breathing a bit labored. She gently tries to push Cooper off of her chest.

"That's understandible. I had to remove the tumor." Amelia explains. "It was the size of a golfball."

"I'm not pregnant anymore, am I?" Charlotte asks. She can't feel her belly too well since Cooper's lying on top of it, still sobbing, but quieter." Charlotte rubs his back to console him. "I'm ok, Coop."

"Addison had to do an emergency c-section while I had you in the OR" Amelia tells her.

"Is the baby okay?" Charlotte asks with a bit of dread in her voice.

"Noah's ok." Amelia tells her. "He's in NICU. He's only two and a half pounds, but thirty two weeker's generally do well."

"It's a boy?" Charlotte smiles.

"Yeah." Amelia smiles back. "He's so cute. He has blonde hair _or_ fuzz, I should say, and he's really tiny."

"I can't wait to meet him." Charlotte says, still rubbing Cooper's back. "So, you named him Noah, Coop?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper doesn't answer. His shoulders are still shaking up and down but you can't hear him sobbing anymore.

"Isn't that the name you both decided on?" Amelia asks as she tries to examine Charlotte.

"Cooper wanted to call him Josh. I liked Noah and Jack. I was going to give in and name the baby Josh if it was a boy since Cooper wanted it so much." Charlotte tells Amelia.

"Well, everyone knows him as Noah, now." Amelia answers.

Violet comes in the room. "Look who decided to wake up and join us." Violet smiles at Charlotte. Violet's carrying her medical kit since Marisa warned her they were calling her for a psych emergency and not as Cooper's best friend.

Charlotte greets. "Hey Violet." Charlotte gestures her swollen eyes down to Cooper. Violet looks down and see's her best friend clutching tightly onto Charlotte.

"What's going on, Coop?" Violet asks, gently putting her hand on Cooper's back.

"He hasn't said a word since Charlotte woke up." Amelia tells Violet. "And he won't let go of her."

"I know what this is." Violet tells her. "Think of it as a pipe that's been clogged up for days and now that clog is dissolved and all the water is free to flow out. That's what's happening."

"That's great, Violet, but I need him to get off Charlotte so I can examine her." Amelia tells.

Violet puts both her hands on Cooper's shoulders. "I need you to come with me, Coop." Violet gently tells Cooper. Cooper clutches onto Charlotte even tighter.

"You have to come with me," Violet tells Cooper firmly. He doesn't budge or say anything.

"He can't do that." Amelia tells Violet. "She had major surgery, he's going to hurt her."

Charlotte's cringing in pain. Cooper's hugging and squeezing her tight over her c-section incision.

"Coop, you're hurting me." Charlotte finally tells him when she can't tolerate it any longer.

"We need to get him off of her now. He's hurting her." Amelia tries to pull Cooper off but the more she pulls him the tighter his grip on Charlotte gets.

"You're hurtin' me, Coop!" Charlotte tries to push him off of her incision site.

"I hate to do this." Violet pulls a vial out of her medical bag. She injects Cooper with it. "It's the only way." Violet explains after she gives Cooper a dose of valium to relax him.

"It needed to be done." Amelia sighs. Charlotte looks on horrified. Marisa brings in a wheelchair. After Cooper's groggy, they move Cooper into the wheelchair. Violet and Marisa wheel him off down the hall. Charlotte looks on in disbelief.

"I told you he was gonna lose it." Amelia tells Charlotte. "Well, you were asleep, so you don't remember but I told you this morning Cooper was going to lose it."

"He'll be okay." Charlotte nods to herself.

"He will be. He's been sitting here stone faced trying to stay strong the past few days. He kept asking me when you were going to wake up. I told him you needed more time for the swelling to go down, but I don't think he believed me."

"Why not?" Charlotte asks.

"He was worried you were never going to wake up. Then, he's trying to be strong for Andie and Chase and pretend everything's okay in front of them. He's got Noah to worry about now too. When you woke up, it was such a huge relief and he lost it. Give him time. He'll be fine."

Charlotte sighs and lets Amelia examine her.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER 89**

* * *

><p>Augusta knocks before entering Charlotte's hospital room. "Hey baby girl, how ya feelin' today? I brought you something to eat." Augusta hands Charlotte a white bakery bag and a frappucino.<p>

Charlotte looks in the bag. "Thanks, Momma." Charlotte pulls out the apple turnover and takes a bite.

"Do you remember what I told you in high school when you were all stressed studying for your final exams?"

"You baked me an Alabama Lane cake and told me stressed is just desserts spelled backwards." Charlotte takes another bite of her warm apple turnover.

"I couldn't find any Alabama Lane cakes here, so I thought an apple turnover would do the trick."

"It's fine, momma. Thanks." Charlotte rips off another piece of the turnover and eats it.

"When are they springing you from this place?" Augusta asks.

"Hopefully by the end of the week." Charlotte tastes the frappuccino, swiping her finger through the whip cream and then sucking on her finger. It's not becoming, but it's just her and momma in the room.

"But your eyes are still swollen and bruised." Augusta looks over Charlotte's appearance. "And what about that big ole' bandage on your head?"

"They'll replace it with a smaller one before I leave. The swelling and bruises can take another week to go down." Charlotte explains, taking another swipe of the whipped cream.

"Honey, you'll scare the kids." Augusta tells her.

"They already saw me like this." Charlotte licks her fingers. "I think I scared Cooper more."

"Yeah well. I hate to say it, darlin', but you do look scary. You're half bald and your eyes are all bruised and swollen up."

"I'm getting hair extensions after they spring me. That should help." Charlotte feels the bulky bandage on her head.

"You could always wear a wig." Augusta suggests.

"The extensions are look real. I like them better." Charlotte sucks up some of her frappuccino with a straw now.

"Suit yourself, darlin'."

"Have you seen, Cooper?" Charlotte asks.

"No. They're not allowing him any visitors." Augusta answers.

"Why?" Charlotte asks, putting her frappuccino down.

"I don't know. Your friend Sheldon is his doctor, you'll have to ask him."

"I most certainly will." Charlotte shoots.

"Mary's very upset about it." Augusta tells Charlotte.

"I am too." Charlotte picks up the phone. "This is Dr. King. Page Dr. Sheldon Wallace to this number please." A minute later the phone rings. Charlotte listens briefly then hangs up.

"Was that Dr. Wallace?" Augusta asks.

"No. It was Dr. Otiz from the NICU. She wants me to visit with the baby. She's all into the theory that bonding helps NICU babies thrive better."

"I know." Augusta answers. "I met her when I was holding Noah the other day. Normally, Cooper would sit and hold him for hours, but now the poor thing's all alone."

"He's not alone momma, he has me." Charlotte deadpans.

"But, how can you go to NICU looking like that?" Augusta gestures to Charlotte's bandage.

"Go to the nurses station, Momma, and tell them Dr. King wants to go visit her son in NICU"

Augusta does as she told and comes back a few minutes later. "Dr. Rhodes is going to bring you down to visit Noah in a wheelchair. They want a doctor to go with you just in case."

"I'm fine, Momma, and Dr. Rhodes isn't my favorite person."

Marisa comes in the room with the wheelchair. "Ready to go meet your baby?" She asks.

"My momma can take me. We don't need you." Charlotte tells Marisa.

"You just had brain surgery a few days ago, we're not letting you leave the floor without a doctor or nurse to accompany you."

"I'll take a nurse." Charlotte tells her.

"The nurses are all busy, so if you want to go to NICU, You're stuck with me." Marisa tells her. "Now, are you ready to see your new son or not?"

"I am." Charlotte answers, as she sits in the wheelchair.

"Amelia's considering discharging you in a few days." Marisa tells her as she pushes the wheelchair.

"She better. I'm sick of being a patient."

Augusta follows the wheelchair. "Wait until you see little Noah. He's a doll."

Marisa talks, "I remember when Alexis was born. She was a preemie also. She was as tiny as Noah but she's strong and healthy now."

Charlotte just rolls her eyes listening to Marisa speak about Alexis as a new baby, knowing what she knows about the situation.

They approach Noah's isolette. "Where is he?" Augusta says concerned, looking at the empty isolette.

"Where's my baby?" Charlotte asks a nurse.

"Here he is," another nurse brings the tiny pink baby over to them. "We heard you were coming to see Noah and we wanted to give him a bath so he looks handsome to meet his mommy."

"Did everyone wash their hands?" The nurse asks.

Marisa answers. "They wouldn't let us pass through the NICU doors until we all scrubbed."

"Sorry," the nurse tells them. "It's hospital policy to reduce infection for the babies."

"Never apologize for following hospital policy." Charlotte tells the nurse.

"Yes. Dr, King," the nurse answers. Charlotte holds her arms out and takes the small bundle wrapped in a blue baby blanket from the nurse. Charlotte stares at him. "He's so small, Momma."

"Yes, he is." Augusta looks at the baby.

"How's he doing?" Charlotte asks the nurse.

"We started to bottle feed him this morning. Whatever he doesn't finish goes down a feeding tube we insert after he eats. We're keeping him on CPAP when he's in the isolette." The nurse hooks Noah up to an apnea monitor. "We'll have to monitor him closely."

"I understand." Charlotte says as she counts Noahs fingers and toes.

"If you have any other questions, I'll be in the next room," the nurse tells Charlotte before she leaves to feed another baby.

"He doesn't look like Andie or Chase did when they were born." Charlotte tells Augusta.

"Noah is all you, baby girl, Andie's a mixture of our family and Cooper. Chase is all Cooper, but this one here is all you." Augusta tells her.

"He does look a lot like you, Charlotte." Marisa tells her.

"He's got my blonde hair." Charlotte gently runs her hand across Noah's blonde peach fuzz hair.

"He looks just like you did as a baby, only smaller." Augusta grabs Noah's tiny hand.

"I wish Cooper could be here." Charlotte looks at the baby, with tears brimming in her eyes. Noah's tiny fists wave in the air as the baby starts to squirm and fuss in Charlotte's arms.

"Find the bless in the mess." Augusta puts her hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte wipes away a tear leaking out of her eye. "Cooper's good with them when they're this little. Noah needs him."

"Oh, darlin', that man needs his rest. He was running back and forth between Noah and you for those three days before you woke up."

"I believe it." Charlotte nods.

"On top of it, he would come home every night to eat dinner with Andie and Chase. He'd play with them after dinner, then he would read to them and tuck them in. After they were asleep, he'd go back to the hospital and take turns sitting with you and holding Noah. _Then, _in the morning he would come home to have breakfast with Andie and Chase. He'd go into the office to see patients after that, and go back to the hospital in the afternoon to see you and Noah." Augusta explains. "He did that every day for three days straight.

Marisa answers, "Geez, you're making me dizzy just thinking about it."

"Sounds like he ran himself ragged." Charlotte answers.

Augusta tells them. "I don't think he slept those three days at all. He looked exhausted."

"It's a good thing he didn't have another heart attack from all the stress." Charlotte thinks out loud.

"Mary warned him about that, but it stressed him out even more." Augusta tells them, "He worried about leaving the three kids as oprhans if he had a heart attack and you never woke up."

Charlotte sighs. "Poor Coop."

"He told us he should've listened to you and you were right about not wanting to have kids in the first place, if you were both going to leave them as orphans. He made me and Mary promise to raise them if he should have a heart attack again." Augusta explains.

"Sounds like Cooper had his fill of stress." Marisa comments.

Augusta nods, "It's no wonder they had to admit him to the looney bin."

"It's called the mental health ward, Momma." Charlotte shoots Augusta a glare. "Cooper's not a loon."

"I know that, baby girl. The man snapped from the stress." Augusts responds.

"He'll be fine, Momma."

"Did that Dr. Wallace ever call you back to talk to you?" Augusta asks.

"I wouldn't know. I'm down here with you, without a phone."

"We should probably get you back upstairs anyway." Marisa tells Charlotte. "You're do for your last dose of antibiotics soon."

"I don't want to put Noah down." Charlotte says, admiring the tiny baby.

"Once you're discharged you can come visit him as much as you like." Marisa calls the nurse over to take Noah.

Charlotte hands Noah back to the nurse. "Momma will be back to see you later, baby boy."

Marisa and Augusta wheel Charlotte back into her room. Jolie's waiting in the room with Andie and Chase. Jolie's in the chair next to the bed while Andie and Chase are sitting on the bed. Jolie's reading to them.

"Is that my momma?" Andie asks pointing to Charlotte in the wheelchair.

"Yes," Jolie answers. "She looks a little scary but your momma is getting better every day."

Charlotte smiles, "Hi Andie, I like your french braids. You look so pretty."

"Thank you berry much! It is my momma!" Andie yells excited after hearing Charlotte's voice.

"Momma! Momma!" Chase squeals.

"Hi sweet fella. You look adorable in your cowboy outfit." Charlotte smiles at her son.

"Tank you berry much! It is my momma!" Chase copies his sister.

"No copy me, Chasey." Andie tells him, in her raspy little voice.

"It's okay, Andie." Charlotte tells her. "Chase looks up to you. You're his big sister."

"You don't look like my momma, but you sound like my momma." Andie tells her.

"That's because of the boo boo on my head. It'll be better soon and I'll look like me again." Charlotte reassures her daughter.

"Let's get you back in bed." Marisa says to Charlotte.

"No. I want to sit in the chair next to the bed and read to my children." Charlotte tells Marisa.

"That's okay. I can read to them for you Charlotte." Jolie says.

"I want them to know I'm still me and I can still read to them." Charlotte tells Marisa. "What do you want momma to read?" Charlotte ask the kids.

"Snow White!" Andie yells out.

"We just read that one, Andie" Jolie tells her.

"If Andie wants Snow White again, I'll read it to her." Charlotte tells Jolie.

"I act out Snow White's voice and I have a different voice for each dwarf." Jolie tells Charlotte. "The kids love it."

Charlotte sighs and flips through the fairytale book. "How 'bout Jack and The Beanstalk?"

"I want Jack and Beans Talk" Chase yells out.

Charlotte turns and asks Jolie, "what? Are you going to tell me you lay golden eggs now too, when we get to the part with the goose?"

"Charlotte Lu," Augusta scolds, "be nice. Jolie's been a big help these past few days."

Jolie looks at Augusta. "It's fine, I understand."

"What exactly is it you understand?" Charlotte asks Jolie.

Marisa takes Jolie by the arm. "Why don't we wait outside while Charlotte reads to the children."

"Fine." Jolie leaves with Marisa.

"Read to me momma!" Andie bounces on the bed.

"Okay." Charlotte starts to read. "Once upon a time..."


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER 90**

* * *

><p>It's 7 am, Charlotte's sleeping in her hospital bed when she's startled awake by a knock at the door. She rubs her eyes and looks around remembering where she is and why. "Come in!" She calls out, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Hi Charlotte, I heard you wanted to see me." Sheldon walks in the room.

"I paged you yesterday. What took so long?" Charlotte stretches.

"I left a message with Amelia that I would talk to you about Cooper today. That is what you wanted to talk about, isn't it?" Sheldon asks.

"Amelia hasn't been in to see me since yesterday." Charlotte tells him. "Next time just call yourself."

"Sorry. I've had a heavy patient load this week." Sheldon tells her.

"I understand Cooper is one of those patients."

"Yes, he is." Sheldon sits in the chair next to Charlotte's bed.

"I want to see him, Sheldon. Today." Charlotte deadpans.

"He's not ready to see you." Sheldon tells her.

"Why the hell not?" Charlotte looks at Sheldon like _he's _crazy.

"Cooper's been under a lot of stress. He's not himself right now and I think if he see's you this way..." Sheldon gestures to Charlotte's swollen face, "well, it won't help."

"What the hell? Do I look like the bride of Frankenstein?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, but your head's all bandaged up. Your face is still swollen, your eyes are black and blue. I'm worried how Cooper will react to it. Let's wait a few days until the swelling has a chance to come down and the bruises fade some." Sheldon tells her gently.

Charlotte's worried. "What the hell is wrong with Cooper?"

Sheldon tells her gently, "Cooper had a mental breakdown of sorts. He's been under a tremendous amount of stress. Your emergency surgery was the last tether of his rope. I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"He'll be okay, right? He just needs some time to rest?" Charlotte asks.

"I'm going to see him this morning. We have him on some heavy duty meds, but I'm confident we can get him off them if we proceed cautiously." Sheldon answers.

"What meds?" Charlotte asks.

"He's on a cocktail of anti anxiety meds along with anti depressants."

"Oh," Charlotte sighs.

"He'll be fine, Charlotte, just give me some more time and I'll let you see him." Sheldon pats her back.

Charlotte doesn't say anything. She stares at the sheet a minute and then asks, "Sheldon, do you think I'm a bad mother?"

Sheldon sits back down in the chair next to her bed. "More importantly, do _you_ think you're a bad mother?"

"Don't shrink me, Sheldon. Just answer my question. Am I a bad mother?"

Sheldon explains, "Charlotte, everyone has their own idea of what they think constitutes being a good or bad mother. What do _you_ think constitutes being a _good_ mother?"

Charlotte looks down at the sheet and answers, "a good mother puts her children first. She makes sacrifices for them." Charlotte swallows.

"Do you do that?" Sheldon asks.

Charlotte looks up at the ceiling and crosses her arms against her chest before asking. "Do you think I would be a better mother if I quit working and stayed home with the kids?"

"Would that make you happy?" Sheldon asks.

Charlotte answers looking at the sheets now. "If I say no, does that mean I'm a bad mother?" Charlotte looks up at Sheldon now. "Am I being selfish?"

Sheldon talks softly. "If you quit, you'd be miserable, right?" Sheldon waits for Charlotte to answer.

Charlotte nods her head slowly.

Sheldon continues. "You couldn't be a good mother to your children, if you were miserable." Sheldon pats Charlotte's hand. "You need to be happy with yourself before you can truly make your children happy. Do you follow?"

"I do...-" Charlotte hesitates. "-...But... if I quit... it would take some pressure off of Coop." Charlotte bites her lower lip and waits for Sheldon's response.

"How so?" Sheldon asks.

"Cooper pulls more weight than me. He picks the kids up at daycare. He makes dinner and since I've been pregnant he's been giving the kids their baths and tucking them in every night. He was all concerned about me having headaches, so he let me rest while he did everything. Plus, he works full time too. I feel like it's my fault he had this breakdown. I know it's my fault." Charlotte insists.

"You shoudn't blame yourself, Charlotte. Cooper enjoys taking care of the kids."

Charlotte shakes her head. "I was being selfish, letting Cooper take on too much."

"Look Charlotte, if you quit St. Ambrose you'd be a miserable mother _and_ wife, right?"

"Probably."

"That doesn't make you a bad mother to hold on to your dream. There are millions of working mothers in the world."

Charlotte begins, "I don't need to work. Cooper's a pediatrician and big daddy left me a pretty penny. I work because I want to, not because I have to."

Sheldon gives it to her straight. "Face it, Charlotte, you're not the stay at home mommy type. You're the, I need to run my own hospital type." Sheldon smiles nows. "You _need_ to work to be _you_ and that's the woman Cooper fell in love with."

Charlotte smiles back at Sheldon knowing he's right. Man, he's good, she thinks. She asks, "So, you don't think I'm being selfish?" She knows he'll say no, but she needs the confirmation.

"Cooper knew what he was getting into when he married you." Sheldon smiles. "He knew how you felt about your position at St. Ambrose and if I remember correctly, you didn't even want children at first."

Charlotte nods.

Sheldon tells her. "Now, you have three children. I'd say you've given Cooper three reasons to smile and made him a very happy man."

"Then, why's he in the looney bin?" Charlotte looks up at the ceiling and breathes deep.

Sheldon corrects her. "He's on the _mental health unit_ of the hospital because he needs help and we'll give it to him. None of it's your fault."

"Just fix my husband, Sheldon." Charlotte sighs and rubs her head.

"I'm on my way to see him now." Sheldon gets up to leave.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Tell Cooper, I miss him."

Sheldon nods and walks out the door.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPTER 91**

* * *

><p>Sheldon enters Cooper's hospital room. Violet's standing next to Cooper, she glances over to him. "Don't worry Sheldon. I'm not stepping on your toes, I'm here as Coop's friend." Violet smiles gently at Cooper.<p>

"How's our favorite patient doing this morning?" Sheldon smiles.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your nutty patients." Cooper grumbles at him.

Violet answers. "Cooper's a little grumpy this morning."

Cooper snaps at Violet, "I'm not grumpy!"

"You seem agitated, this morning." Sheldon tells Cooper.

"I NEED to get out of here, SHELDON!" Cooper yells in a loud, angry tone. "I have three children and a wife I need to take care of!" Cooper raises his fists up in the air. "And YOU have me locked up in an insane asylum!"

Sheldon corrects, "You're on the mental heath unit at St. Ambrose Hospital, not at an insane asylum."

"Geez! I know that Sheldon! I'm not an idiot!" Cooper throws his arms in the air.

Violet touches Cooper's arm lightly, "Cooper, calm down. This isn't helping."

"That's easy for you to say. Nobody locked you up while you spent a year in the crazy after Lucas was born."

Violet tells Cooper. "I was clinically depressed, Cooper, but I was stabile."

"I'm stabile!" Cooper shouts. "What will it take to convince you people I'm stabile?"

"You can start by not screaming at us." Sheldon offers.

Cooper speaks fast but lowers his voice. "I need to see Noah. He needs me to hold him. He needs to know he's not all alone in the world."

Sheldon explains. "They've been wheeling Charlotte down to see him. Charlotte's been holding him, along with her mother, Augusta."

Cooper looks at Sheldon with wide eyes, "Charlotte's in a coma."

Violet and Sheldon exchange glances.

Violet tells Cooper softly while looking him in the eye. "No Cooper, Charlotte's awake. She's doing better every day and she's been holding Noah."

Cooper looks confused, "What?" His eyes dart back and forth between looking at Violet and Sheldon's eyes.

Violet speaks in soft, soothing tone, "Cooper, you were with Charlotte when she woke up. You broke down crying and wouldn't let go of her. That's when we brought you here."

Cooper jolts up and out of bed. He rubs his head and begins pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. He intertwines his fingers behind his back and twirls his thumbs together. He appears to be deep in thought.

"What's going on Cooper?" Sheldon asks concerned. "Is something troubling you?"

Cooper continues to pace and think.

"Cooper?" Violet asks softly. "Tell us what you're thinking."

Cooper suddenly blurts out at them. "I thought she was dead! She looked like she was dead!" He continues to pace back and forth and now he rubs both hands over his head while he thinks.

Violet answers. "No Cooper, she's alive. She's doing well."

Cooper continues to pace the room rubbing his head. "I thought that's why you were keeping me here, because you didn't want to tell me my wife was dead!" He's clearly stressed.

Sheldon adds, "Charlotte's doing well. I just came from her hospital room."

"Let me see her then!" Cooper demands as he stops pacing and stands directly in front of Sheldon, towering over him.

"I can't do that." Sheldon looks up and tells him.

"Why not?" Cooper wants to know.

"You're not ready." Sheldon answers.

"You're lying!" Cooper accuses, loudly. "She's dead! He killed her. Didn't he?" Cooper leans up against the wall with his head in arms and starts sobbing.

"Who killed her?" Sheldon asks while exchanging a concerned glance with Violet.

"He did. He hurt her. You saw her face. It was all swollen and cut. He broke her wrist. I was at a bar getting drunk when it happened."

"Charlotte is fine, Cooper." Violet says again, softly.

"He beat her and…-" Cooper cries into his own hands.

"Who beat her Cooper?" Sheldon asks.

"Lee McHenry!" Cooper cries.

Violet turns Cooper around to look at her. She looks intently into his eyes. "That happened in 2010. That was over four years ago. You and Charlotte are married now and have three children, Andie, Chase and Noah." Violet tries to bring him back.

Cooper stares into Violet's eyes and snaps back into reality. He hugs her tight. "I can't protect her Vi, I couldn't protect her from Lee or the earthquake or the tumor. I'm useless."

Sheldon offers. "There was nothing you could do to protect her, Cooper. Can you be at her side twenty four hours a day?"

"No." Cooper wipes his runny nose with his arm.

"Then it's not your fault." Sheldon tells him. "Repeat after me, Cooper. It's not my fault."

"It's not my fault." Cooper says, starting to pace the room again.

"Now, keep saying it until you believe it." Sheldon walks Cooper back to the bed and sits him down.

"It's not my fault…It's not my fault….It's not my fault…" Cooper says to himself, while rocking back and forth and kneading his fingers together. "It's not my fault...It's not my fault..."

Sheldon looks at Violet. "Can you sit with him a little while? I need to see a few other patients and then I want to review his medication regimen, again." Sheldon starts to walk towards the door.

Cooper surprises Violet and suddenly jumps out of bed rushing over to the door blocking Sheldon's way. "When can I see her?" Cooper yells at Sheldon.

"As soon as you're better, Cooper." Sheldon gives a little smile and tries to pass Cooper so he can get out the door.

"When?" Cooper shouts agitated again, holding his hand in front of Sheldon, not letting him leave.

"Soon, Cooper. Please move away from the door or I'll have to call someone to remove you."

Cooper steps away, not wanting to make his situation worse and climbs back into bed. Sheldon walks out the door and Violet gets up and follows.

Cooper yells, "Vi! Don't leave me here all alone!"

Violet turns. "I'll be back in one second, Cooper. I'm not leaving you alone."

Once they're outside the door, Violet tells Sheldon, "You need to let him see Charlotte. It will help ease his mind."

Sheldon shakes his head no. "I just came from visiting with Charlotte. Her eye's are still swollen and bruised from the surgery. I'm afraid it'll upset him if her sees her like that. He's not ready."

"What about the kids?" Violet asks. "Maybe if he got to see his kids it would help."

Sheldon tells her, "I'm more worried about frightening the children if he reacts like he just did now, in front of them."

"I'll be there." Violet tells Sheldon. "If he starts to act out in front of the kids, I'll get them out before they know what's happening."

"I don't know." Sheldon thinks out loud, tapping his chin.

"C'mon Sheldon. He loves those kids. He's not going to do anything to scare them."

"He's not himself at the moment, Violet."

Violet nods, "I'm hoping once he sees the kids it will help. We have to at least try it."

Sheldon sighs, "I'll talk to his mother about bringing the children up in the morning, but I want both of us to be there just in case there's a problem."

"I'll be here, Sheldon. Between the two of us we can handle it."

Sheldon nods. "Alright, we'll let the kids visit tomorrow. I'm going to switch Cooper to a different anti anxiety med before I add yet another drug to his regimen." Sheldon walks off, Violet goes back to sit with Cooper.


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPTER 92**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Violet walks in Cooper's hospital room to find him watching television in the dark. The blinds are shut, blocking out any sunlight from shining in. He hasn't touched his breakfast tray. Violet goes to open the blinds. "Good Morning." She greets Cooper.<p>

"Leave the blinds shut!" Cooper orders her. "I like it that way."

Violet looks at his breakfast tray. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks.

"I'm not hungry." Cooper pushes the tray further away.

Violet studies his face. "Cooper, you should really let the nurses shave you. The kids are coming up to see you. They're not going to recognize you with the beard and mustache you've got going on."

"If I can't shave myself, the beard's staying. I'm not letting anyone shave me."

"Cooper, you know they don't allow razors on the mental health ward. We have male nurses that can shave you."

Cooper scrunches his face. "I'm not letting a man shave me."

"I can ask a female nurse to do it." Violet offers.

"Nobody's touching my face!" Cooper insists.

"Fine." Violet holds her hands up in surrender. "You win." Violet takes a banana from Cooper's breakfast tray and peels it. "Your mom asked if she could see you too, while the kids are visiting."

"No." Cooper tells Violet. "I'll see the kids but not my mother."

"Will you see Charlotte?" Violet asks.

"If you bring me Charlotte, I'll let them shave me. Deal?"

"I'm not your doctor, Coop. You'll have to bargain with Sheldon. I'm here as your friend."

There's a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Sheldon pokes his head in the room. "I have Andie and Chase with me."

"Please, send them in." Cooper tells him.

"What about your mother? She wants to see you."

"No. I don't want to see my mother." Cooper knows it would break his mother's heart to see him this way.

"Daddy!" Andie yells and runs up to Cooper.

"Hey, pumpkin pie." Cooper hugs Andie.

"Da-da!" Chase squeals and runs to Cooper.

"Come here, little buddy." Cooper holds his arms out to embrace Chase.

After they hug Cooper tells them. "I like your light up shoes. They're radical."

Andie sticks out her foot so he could get a look at her pink sneaker with the red flashing lights. "Grandma buyed it for us."

"Look at mine, da-da." Chase shows Cooper his blue sneakers with the flashing lights.

"Really awesome, Little Buddy." Cooper scoops Chase up into his arms.

"Well, at least we have the shoes to light up the room." Sheldon jokes. "Cooper, why don't you open the blinds or turn a light on?"

"Fine, go ahead." Cooper smiles, now that he's holding Chase.

Chase rubs Cooper's beard. "I no like it." Chase says.

"It's feels scratchy now, little buddy, it'll soften up." Cooper tells him.

"You look like Papa Smurf." Andie tells Cooper in her raspy little voice, and the whole room laughs.

"Do you like Papa Smurf, Andie?" Sheldon asks.

"I love him!" Andie yells out. The rasp in her voice is more evident, the louder she is.

"I love you, da-da." Chase says to Cooper, while Cooper holds him.

"I love you too, little buddy." Cooper kisses Chase's head.

"You is my bestest fwend, da-da" Chase tells Cooper.

"My best friend is Danielle." Andie says. "And then Freggly, and then you, daddy." Andie points at Cooper.

"What about your mommy?" Sheldon asks with a smile.

"Yeah, momma and daddy come afta Freggly as my bestest friends." Andie tells Sheldon and he laughs.

Cooper puts Chase down on his bed and then picks up Andie and puts her next to him on the bed. "Daddy, can I have your pudding?" Andie eyes the chocolate pudding on Cooper's breakfast tray.

"Go ahead, eat it." Cooper tells her.

"I want it!" Chase yells.

"You can have my Oreos. I saved them from dinner last night." Cooper opens the drawer of his bedside table. There's a stash of leftover food he hasn't ate from his food trays.

Violet and Sheldon both look.

"Can I take these home?" Andie grabs packets of cookies out of the drawer.

"You sure can, pumpkin." Cooper smiles at his greedy little daughter stuffing her pockets with the cookie packets.

"Pway twains wit me, da-da." Chase tells Cooper. Chase pulls two small trains out of his jacket pocket.

Cooper grabs the red train. "I'm James the red train. Vroom! Vroom!" Cooper makes the noise as he rolls the train down the bedside table. Cooper looks at Sheldon. "I'm playing with my kid, Sheldon. Don't mark down in my chart that I'm delusional."

"I understand." Sheldon nods and smiles.

"Let's wace, da-da!" Chase yells, excited. Cooper races his red train on the table against Chase's blue train.

"Thomas wins!" Chase yells, doing a little victory dance.

Andie yells out, "that's not fair! Daddy should have won!"

"I'll race you one more time, Chase." They race again and Cooper let's Chase win again.

Andie grabs Cooper's train out of his hand. "Give it to me, daddy. I'll beat Chase for you." Andie and Chase race trains and Andie wins. "See daddy, anybody can beat Chase." Andie gloats.

"Race me this time, Andie." Cooper tells his daughter. He borrows Chase's train. Cooper races Andie and this time Cooper wins. Andie crosses her arms against her chest and pouts.

"No pouty faces." Cooper tickles her.

Andie laughs. "I wanna' see momma, now," she tells Cooper. "Can you take me?"

"I wish I could, pumpkin, but I have to stay here."

"Why?" Andie asks.

"The doctors think daddy is still a little bit sick, but I'll be all better soon and then I can visit momma with you. How's that?" Cooper tossles Andie's hair.

"K," Andie hugs Cooper goodbye.

"Bye, da-da." Chase hugs Cooper tight. "I wuv you."

"I love you to, little buddy." Cooper feels tears in his eyes. Sheldon takes the kids into the hall where Mary is waiting, no doubt, trying to listen through the door.

"You did great with the kids." Violet smiles at Cooper and pats his back. "You, were you."

Sheldon comes back in the room.

Cooper asks Sheldon, "did I pass the test? Can I see Charlotte now?"

Sheldon nods, "I'll bring Charlotte up tomorrow. I think one visit a day is enough for now."

Cooper pouts. "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow." He goes back to watching television. "Do you mind closing the blinds back up?" He asks.


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPTER 93**

* * *

><p>Sheldon pushes Charlotte into the elevator in a wheelchair. She's excited but a little nervous to see Cooper. She had the nurses take the big bulky gauze dressing off her head and replace it with a small thinner bandage, over her incision site on the left side of her head. The nurses washed her remaining blonde hair that covers the back and right side of her head. Momma helped her curl it this morning. She's wearing a new white tank top that her momma brought up for her. Her momma figured the white wouldn't make her skin look so pale. She's wearing blue running pants and white tennis shoes momma brought up for her. Her eyes are still a bit swollen and bruised. She tried to cover the bruises with make up but momma told her she looked like a corpse with all that makeup on, so she washed it off. "I hope I don't scare the hell out of Cooper."<p>

"You look fine, Charlotte, but I warned you about Cooper's appearance." Sheldon tells her as he wheels her out of the elevator and to the mental health unit.

"Andie told me Cooper looks like Papa Smurf." Charlotte rolls her eyes.

Sheldon chuckles. "Well, I assure you he hasn't turned blue and his beard and mustache aren't white."

"Andie thinks any man with a beard and mustache looks like Papa Smurf." Charlotte smirks.

Sheldon pushes Charlotte to the doors of the mental health unit and scans a card to unlock the door. He wheels Charlotte into the locked wing of the hospital.

Charlotte sighs, thinking how Cooper had to be admitted to this wing.

"Andie's a spunky little girl." Sheldon tells Charlotte.

"That, she is." Charlotte answers.

"This is it, room 319." Sheldon stops at the door. "Are you ready?"

Charlotte takes a deep breath and smoothes down her shirt. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Sheldon wheels her in the room. Cooper's sitting up in the chair waiting for her. The room's dark. The blinds are closed. The only light comes from the television. Charlotte feels a knot forming in her stomach. She can hardly recognize Cooper. He now has a week old beard and mustache. His hair is a wild mess, it looks like he hasn't combed it since he was admitted. He looks pale and his eyes are sunken, his face is thinner. It looks like he's lost a bit of weight since she's seen him last. Sheldon wheels her closer to him in the chair. He stares at her with big blue eyes.

"Hi. Coop," she reaches out and takes his hand.

He turns away from her and stares at the wall. She takes a deep breath and waits quietly for a few minutes before saying, "I'm okay, Coop. You can look at me. I'm okay." She squeezes his hand.

"No, you're not," he answers, still looking at the wall.

"I am. I promise you, I am." She squeezes his hand harder.

He turns to look at her now. "I thought you were dead," he says in a eerily calm voice.

"What? Why" She didn't expect that.

He rubs his hand over his head and down his face. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if I'm looking at you or your ghost."

Charlotte talks to him softly. "It's the meds making you feel like that, Coop. They've got you on some heavy duty meds."

"It is?" He asks her, searching her eyes for the truth.

"Yes, Cooper. They've got you drugged up, once I get you home you'll feel like yourself again. You'll see a...-"

Sheldon interrupts. "Charlotte, you can't tell him that. He needs to have faith in our treatment plan...-"

"Shut up, Sheldon." Charlotte snaps.

Cooper looks at Charlotte and squeezes her hand. "Promise me you won't die."

"I'm fine Cooper. I'm not going to die." Charlotte tells him.

Cooper leans in to hug her and cries, "I thought you were dead. I can't live without you, but I have to. I have to live for the kids but I don't want to live if I have to live without you," he rambles while crying on her shoulder.

Charlotte holds him and rubs his head. "You don't have to live without me, I'm right here." She tries to console him but he weeps harder as he squeezes her tight. She feels some pain. It's been just over a week since her C-section and she's still sore. She grits her teeth and tells him, "Shh…Shh…It's okay, Coop, don't cry."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sheldon tells her. "He's clearly not ready for this yet." Sheldon tries to pull Cooper away from Charlotte but Cooper squeezes her even tighter. Charlotte can't help but let out a yelp when he rubs up against her c-section incision, pinching it hard as he squeezes her.

"His grip is too strong. I can't remove him." Sheldon tells Charlotte. "I'm going to have to call someone to help."

"No. Let me handle it, Sheldon." Charlotte gently rubs Cooper's back as she tries to inhale.

"Please don't die on me, Charlotte. Please don't die." Cooper continues to cry.

Charlotte tells Cooper in a firm voice. "I'm not going to die. I need you to let go of me, now! You're hurting me, Cooper."

Cooper loosens his grip a little, but he's still holding her. She's more comfortable, it feels like a normal hug now. She whispers into his ear. "I'm going to live to one hundred. You're stuck with me."

Cooper actually chuckles and both Sheldon and Charlotte are surprised when he suddenly lets go of her and smiles. His emotions are all over the place.

"You better..." Cooper says, waving his finger in her face. "You better ...because I can't live without you."

Charlotte hates seeing Cooper this way, she's doing all she can to keep it together, herself. She's relieved when Violet strolls into the room to offer a distraction. "How's it going?" Violet looks around the room at all of them.

Sheldon answers first. "Can you stay with Cooper? I need to get Charlotte back to her room."

"Oh, okay, yeah, sure." Violet answers and then gets quiet figuring things must not have gone so well.

"I'm not ready to go back yet." Charlotte tells Sheldon.

"Cooper needs his rest." Sheldon pushes Charlotte's wheelchair out of the room.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?" Charlotte looks up at Sheldon from her wheelchair.

"No." Sheldon wheels her out the door. When they get into the hall Sheldon says, "Cooper clearly was not ready for that visit."

Charlotte deadpans. "It's all those meds you have him on making him act that way."

"Cooper was worse before we put him on the meds. The meds have helped him a great deal."

Charlotte grits her teeth. "Fix him, Sheldon."

"I'm working on it." Sheldon pushes her wheelchair into the elevator.

"You're not working fast enough," Charlotte threatens. "Fix him or I'll find someone who can."

"I'll see about tweaking his meds some more. It can take time to find the right balance."

"Just do it, Sheldon, and do it fast. I can't stand seeing Cooper this way."

Sheldon nods and wheels Charlotte back to her room.


	94. Chapter 94

**CHAPTER 94**

* * *

><p>Amelia knocks and enters Charlotte's hospital room. "How's my favorite patient?" Amelia smiles.<p>

"Ready to go home." Charlotte answers.

Amelia examines Charlotte's incision. "It's looking good." Amelia replaces the gauze with a clean one. "I can barely notice any swelling around your eyes Anymore and it looks like the bruising is finally gone."

"I almost look human again." Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"You look human." Amelia looks in Charlotte's eyes with a light. "The nurses say you're steady on your feet and have been walking down to NICU to see they baby several times a day."

"That's right." Charlotte answers while Amelia checks her reflexes.

"I don't see any reason to keep you here. You can go home after Addison checks you." Amelia writes in Charlotte's chart.

"Good, because I made an appointment for my new hair extensions tomorrow morning."

"Wow. You don't waist anytime." Amelia laughs. "Are you just getting them to cover the bald area on the left side?"

"That's the plan but we'll see what my hairdresser talks me into this time." Charlotte grins. "I can't wait to feel like myself again."

Momma comes in the room. "I just came from seeing Noah. They let me feed him a bottle and he finished the whole thing for me." Momma's happy.

"That's great." Amelia says. "When will they discharge him?"

"They can't send him home until he weighs four pounds. He's up to three pounds now." Charlotte answers.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Amelia asks.

Charlotte calculates. "Well, he's two weeks old today and it took him two weeks to gain one half a pounds so maybe another month until he's four pounds."

"Hopefully, Cooper will be home by then too." Momma sits in the chair next to Charlotte's bed.

"I tried to visit Cooper the other day but Sheldon said Cooper's refusing to see visitors." Amelia tells them.

"It's true. His mother's very upset about it. She hasn't seen Cooper in two weeks." Momma tells them.

"She wouldn't want to." Charlotte blurts out before thinking. She hasn't seen Cooper in almost a week either. He looked like an unshaven wild man then, she could only imagine what he must look like now.

"Why wouldn't she want to?" Amelia asks.

"Cooper's not himself." Charlotte tells her.

I heard Sheldon isn't letting you up to see him." Amelia says to Charlotte.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sheldon about that." Charlotte says. "Now that I'm better and being discharged I _will_ see Cooper whether Sheldon likes it or not. I still run this hospital."

"You tell him!" Momma roots Charlotte on.

"Can you wait another day?" Amelia asks. "I'd rather not discharge you so you can go argue with Sheldon and whoever else?"

"I plan to wait until after I get my hair extensions." Charlotte tells Amelia. "I don't want to look sickly when I see Cooper. He worries too much about me. I have to look strong and healthy when I see him."

"I get that." Amelia tells her. "I'll leave your discharge papers at the desk. Just wait for Addison to examine you." Amelia turns to walk out of the room and Addison comes through the door. "Speak of the devil." Amelia says as she leaves the room.

"How are you feeling, Charlotte?" Addison asks.

"Like, I want to go home."

"Let's take a look at your incision." Addison pulls up Charlotte's gown. "It's healing up well."

Momma excuses herself to get a cup of coffee.

"It's been two weeks since your c-section, are you having any bleeding or pain?" Addison asks.

"Nope, no more bleeding and no more pain." Charlotte tells her.

"Okay." Addison writes in Charlotte's chart. "I hear Amelia cleared you to go home."

"Yes, she did." Charlotte smacks her lips together and smiles at the thought of no longer being a patient in her own hospital.

"You know the drill, no heavy lifting or sex until your six weeks post partum." Addison says and Charlotte interrupts, "you don't have to worry about that. Cooper's locked up in the the psych ward."

"I'm sorry about that Charlotte but I'm sure he'll be out soon and you know you're more fertile right after you've given birth."

"I only have one ovary left, remember?"

"You only need one ovary with lots of ripe eggs to get pregnant." Addison tells her.

"I wanted to talk to you about having a tubal ligation." Charlotte tells Addison.

"I can schedule it when you come in for your six week post partum visit."

"Great." Charlotte gets out of bed and begins packing.

"So, I guess Cooper doesn't want to have a vasectomy if you're asking me to tie off your tubes?" Addison asks.

"I'm not even going to ask Cooper about having a vasectomy. He's been under too much pressure as it is. But one thing I can tell you for sure is we are not having any more kids." Charlotte tells Addison firmly.

"Does Cooper know you want to have your tubes tied?"

"I'll talk to Cooper about it once he's discharged."

"I thought Cooper always wanted a big family with five or six kids?" Addison asks.

"Cooper's on the looney tunes floor. He doesn't need more kids to drive 'em crazy." Charlotte packs her clothes into a bag.

"Okay then, let me know if you or Cooper need anything."

"Will do." Charlotte answers without looking up.

Addison leaves and Violet comes in the room. "How's Cooper?" Charlotte asks Violet.

"He wants to see you." Violet tells her.

"I want to see him too."

Violet answers, "Sheldon's worried he'll have another set back if he see's you before he's ready."

"Does he look like a mountain man, yet." Charlotte asks.

Violet nods, "He won't let anyone shave him and we're not forcing it."

"I'll shave him when I get up to visit. I can convince him to let me do it." Charlotte tells Violet. "The man needs to feel like a human being again."

"Sheldon's not allowing him visitors since your last visit." Violet helps Charlotte pack.

"Sheldon will let me in if he wants to keep his privileges at St. Ambrose."

"Charlotte, Sheldon's doing what he thinks is best for Cooper as his psychiatrist." Violet tells her. "You need to step back and take his advise."

"_I_ know what's best for Cooper. I'm his wife. There ain't nothing wrong with Cooper besides being a little stressed out." Charlotte continues, "Cooper needs to get off those damn meds Sheldon has him on and see that I'm okay. I know my husband, Violet."

"I hope you're right, Charlotte. I really do for both yours and Cooper's sake." Violet helps Charlotte finish packing her bag before her Momma comes to take her home.


	95. Chapter 95

**CHAPTER 95**

* * *

><p>It's late evening, Charlotte walks in the front door of her house. She's been discharged from the hospital about five days now and just came from having hair extensions placed to cover the area of her head that was shaved for surgery. "Wowie, look at you girl!" Momma declares, walking up to Charlotte.<p>

"Do you like it, momma?" Charlotte searches her mother's eyes.

"I love it, baby girl." Momma touches one of the long curly extension strands. "Mary, come see your daughter in law." She calls into the kitchen.

Mary and the the kids come running to the foyer to see Charlotte. "You look beautiful." Mary tells Charlotte. "Cooper would love it." Mary's eyes suddenly fill with tears.

Augusta doesn't notice and asks Charlotte, "did they do your whole head?" Augusta admires Charlotte's full head of loose curls that come halfway down her back.

"They had to momma or I'd look lopsided."

"I wuv your hair, momma." Andie tries to reach up and grab it. "It smells pretty." Andie sniffs Charlotte's hair.

"That's the coconut oil conditioner they used, sweet pea."

"Can I see, momma." Chase reaches up to Charlotte. Charlotte bends down for him to run his fingers through her hair. At least someone is running their fingers in her hair these days, she thinks to herself.

"That must have taken all day, we haven't seen you since this morning." Augusta comments, still admiring Charlotte's hair.

"First I went to the hospital to check how they were running things without me." Charlotte tells, as she walks into the kitchen and they all follow her. "Then, I sat with Noah for a little while."

"How is he?" Augusta asks.

"He's doing a little better each day. I can't wait to take him home." Charlotte pours herself some coffee.

"Did you get to see Cooper?" Mary asks anxiously.

Charlotte shakes her head. "His doctor's said he wasn't ready yet today but hopefully I can talk them into letting me see him tomorrow."

A tear falls down Mary's face. "How can he get better if they won't let him see any of us?" Mary asks.

Charlotte tells her. "Well, right now they think visiting with him will make him worse, but I'm hoping to change that if Sheldon let's me in to see him tomorrow."

"How?" Augusta asks.

"I'm going to show him that I'm strong and in control. He doesn't have anything to worry about me anymore." Charlotte sips her coffee.

"Please do." Mary says with more tears leaking down her face. "I have to go." Mary hurries up the stairs crying, so the kids don't see her but it's too late. "Why's gwamma cwyin?" Andie asks Charlotte.

Charlotte looks at Andie and her eyes start to fill with tears now too. "Because she misses daddy a lot."

"I miss daddy a bunch." Andie tells her.

"I miss dada dis much." Chase stretches his arms out wide.

"We all do." Charlotte hugs both of them.

"When's daddy coming home, momma?" Andie asks.

Charlotte swallows. "I don't know."

"Gwamma says he's in the hospital because he's very sad."

"That's true." Charlotte explains. "He's so sad that he can't take care of himself, so they have to help him at the hospital."

"Why is he so sad?" Andie asks.

"Because I was sleeping a lot after my surgery, remember?"

"Yesh," Andie answers.

"Me, sleeping so long, that made daddy very, very sad." Charlotte wipes a tear from her own cheek. "He wanted momma to wake up faster than she could."

"But, you're awake now." Andie tells Charlotte as she plays with her new bouncy curls.

"I am." Charlotte swallows.

"So daddy can be happy now."

"I'm going to go to see him at the hospital tomorrow, and show him I'm all better." Charlotte smiles at them.

"Please fix daddy, momma, you is a doctor."

"I'm going to do my very best to fix daddy when I see him tomorrow, sweet pea. I promise.

Augusta advises Charlotte. "You can't change what happened, darlin, but you can choose how to deal with it."

"Yes, momma." Charlotte nods. "You're right."

Augusta tells the children, "Okay. Let your momma eat her dinner. I'm going to give you both your baths now."

Andie and Chase follow Augusta up the stairs while Charlotte tries to eat something. After about two bites Charlotte heads up the stairs herself to wash up before bed. She showers trying not to get her new hair wet. She brushes her teeth and puts the cap back on while staring over at Cooper's neglected toothbrush. She leaves the bathroom and makes sure to turn the light off, Cooper hates it when she leaves the light on. She turns down the sheets and takes a good look around. Cooper is everywhere, even if he's not. She puts her pink nightgown on and hops into bed. She looks at Cooper's pillow and decides to lie on his side of the bed tonight. She tells herself everything will be alright. "No." She says to herself. "It is alright. She remembers her momma's words _'you can't change what happened but you can choose how to deal with it." _I'm going to fix this like I told the kids. I'm going to make Cooper better." She picks up the phone and calls Sheldon.

"_Sheldon, I'm going to visit Cooper tomorrow morning. Have him ready."_ She tells him firmly.

_"Let me see how Cooper's doing in the morning." _Sheldon's voice echoes through the phone.

Charlotte takes a breath. "_Sheldon, that wasn't a question. I'm seeing Cooper tomorrow."_

_"Charlotte, we don't want to cause him any more stress."_

_"I know what's best for Cooper. I know him better than any of you. I'm seeing him in the morning, Sheldon. Have him ready for me."_

Sheldon sighs, _"I'll have him ready."_

* * *

><p><em>The second portion of this chapter contains some mature content, please be advised.<em>

* * *

><p>Charlotte gets ready for her visit with Cooper. She fluffs her blonde loose curls in the mirror while studying her face carefully. The bruising below her eyes has completely faded now. She applies her makeup and finishes with some red lip stick to match the red dress she picked out to wear on her visit with Cooper. She wants to look strong and in control. This dress is very similar to the one she wore on the night Cooper proposed and she's hoping the color red will help brighten the mood when she goes to visit Cooper.<p>

Sheldon and Charlotte walk into the hospital together for the visit. Sheldon warns her to not upset or agitate Cooper in any way. Charlotte tells Sheldon he's more nervous about her visit with Cooper than she is. Sheldon scans his ID card to unlock the doors to the mental health unit. They walk to room 319 , Charlotte takes a deep breath before entering. The room is on the dark side since the blinds are pulled closed and the light is off. "Cooper likes it this way." Sheldon tells Charlotte. "He tends to get agitated when we turn the light on."

Charlotte swallows. " I see," she tells Sheldon. Charlotte looks at Cooper sitting up in the bed. He's watching television. His hair still looks like it hasn't been combed since he was admitted and it's grown a little on the wild side. His beard and mustache have grown in thicker since she saw him about a week ago. His face is pale and thin. She wonders how much weight he's lost since he was admitted here almost three weeks ago.

She walks over to his bed. He looks up at her. "You look pretty," he tells her. He reaches out and touches one of her loose curls, holding it between his fingers. It smells nice. Coconut?" he guesses. He pulls the strand of hair under his nose to get better whiff. "Definitley coconut."

She smiles, looking down at him. She wishes she could give him a compliment, but she can't think of one. She puts her hand on his cheek on rubs his beard. "Coop, let me shave you." She says gently. Cooper looks at her and nods his head in agreement.

Charlotte turns to Sheldon. "Get me a razor and some scissors I can use to cut his hair."

Sheldon reminds her, "St. Ambrose Hospital policy states no razors, scissors or other sharp objects to be used by patients or family members in the mental health ward."

"Consider me the chief of staff, today. I'm telling you to get me a razor and some scissors suited for cutting hair."

"Charlotte?" Sheldon questions.

"I need to shave my husband, Sheldon, now please just do it." Charlotte says firmly while rubbing Cooper's beard gently.

Sheldon nods. "Okay." He leaves for a few minutes and comes back with shaving gel, a razor and cutting shears.

Charlotte takes the supplies from Sheldon. "Thank you. Can you give us some time?"

"You have to promise me, Charlotte, you won't let Cooper handle the razor or scissors alone."

"You have my word, Sheldon"

"I'll be down the hall if you need me for anything." Sheldon tells her as he walks out the door. There's an emergency button right by the bed, just push it if anything-"

"We'll be fine, Sheldon."

Cooper tells Charlotte, "I like being married to the chief of staff, I get special benefits," after Sheldon leaves them alone.

"Yes, you do." Charlotte rubs the shaving gel on his face.

Cooper looks at her. "I don't blame you if want to dump me and run as far away as you can get."

"Look at me Cooper." Charlotte cups his chin in her hand and looks in his eyes, "I'm not going to cut and run," she smiles, and finishes covering his face in shaving gel. "I'm in this for the long haul; always and forever." Cooper stays quiet and still as she gently runs the razor along his cheek. Charlotte sticks the razor in a cup of water near the bed to clean it and continues to shave him. She can feel his warm breath on her neck as she gently glides the razor down his cheek, and it feels good.

"It feels nice." He tells her, inhaling the sweet scent of her coconut oil hair conditioner.

"You're going to feel like a new man when I'm done with you." Charlotte shaves off his mustache before picking up the scissors to trim his hair.

Cooper watches her and chuckles. "Please, don't give me a mullet."

"How 'bout a mohawk?" She teases him and things are starting to feel easy.

"Whatever you want." Cooper laughs. "Surprise me."

Cooper sits up straight in the chair. Charlotte stands in front of him getting ready to trim the top of his head. She reaches over him to trim the top. Her sweet smelling curls brushing aganist his face. She feels his warm breath wash over her neck, as he breathes. It's been a long time since they've been intimate, since her headaches began months ago, and she gets a tingly feeling inside. She takes her time trimming his hair, savoring these moments with him. She moves in even closer and now her breasts are brushing against his face as she cuts. He breathes in the sweet scent of her coconut oil hair conditioner. He wants to so much to hug and kiss her, but he manages to stifle his urge.

Charlotte finishes the trim and tells him, "I don't have a mirror, but trust me, you look very cute." She licks her lips while she inspects her work. Cooper's eyes focus on her lips. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, sheepishly.

"You don't need permission." She smiles and presses her lips against his. After a minute, he pulls away and looks at her. "I kissed all your lipstick off."

"I'm not complainin'." She kisses him again.

He moves his hands down her hips and then under her dress. His fingers trail all the way up her thigh, until he has her panties in his grasp. He shimmies them down, and they drop on the floor. Their eyes meet as he glides his fingers back up, up, up her inner thigh until he's between her legs. He gives her a gentle, little tickle with the tips of his fingers and there's no turning back. She lets an undignified moan escape. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in as tight as she can get him. Her heart's racing with excitement. She trails her fingers down his body stopping occassionally to twist circles in his body hair. She slides her fingers down and under the waistband of his running pants, until she feels him already hot and hard in her hand. She's breathes a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if the meds Sheldon has him on would make it difficult for him, but nope, same old Cooper. She takes turns kissing and sucking on his neck as her fingers slowly slide up and down his shaft teasing him with her soft touch. Her fingers stop at the tip to draw circles around it and now he's moaing for her.

"You feeling randy?" She asks him, as she climbs onto the bed.

He lifts his eyebrows up and then down again. "Are you?"

She smiles in between kisses. "Mmm..Hmm."

"Are you sure?" He looks in her eyes. "Here?"

"I'm sure," she leans back on the bed. "We have to go fast, before Sheldon comes back," she whispers. The thrill factor makes her heart race.

"We've never done it on the psych ward." Cooper smirks and positions himself on top of her.

"First time for everything." Charlotte suckles his chin and neck.

"You're sure this is okay?" He asks, pulling down the top of her dress and sliding his hot wet tongue down her neck.

"Better than okay." She breathes heavy with excitement. She wedges her hips into position and wraps her legs around his waist. He slowly slips himself inside. They lock eyes and she moans for him.

"I've missed you," he tells her as he slowly slides himself back and forth on top of her.

"Me too." She purrs softly into his neck, so Sheldon doesn't hear from outside the room. "Go faster," she tells him.

Cooper obeys and moves in and out of her fast and hard. It doesn't take long until she feels her insides start to twitch and climax into a crashing wave of warm lava. He reaches his climax and his warm fluid pours into her at the same time. She breaths hard and heavy, her head damp with sweat. "I love you," he tells her as he melts into her body.

"I love you too, Coop," she says breathlessly. "Always and forever." They lay still for about two minutes and then they hear a knock. "Is everything okay?" Sheldon asks from the other side of the door.

"It's fine." Charlotte calls out. "Give us a second." Charlotte pulls her dress down quickly and adjusts the top, while Cooper pulls up his running pants.

Charlotte sits up just as Sheldon walks in the room. She's grimacing a little. The sex was great, but she's a little sore. Cooper was rubbing on top of her incision. Her c-section was three weeks ago.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" Sheldon asks. "You look like you're in pain or something."

"Did I hurt you?" Cooper asks concerned.

"No, Cooper. I'm fine." Charlotte assures him.

"What did you do to her, Cooper?" Sheldon asks.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Charlotte says defensively.

Sheldon looks down to see Charlotte's purple silk panties on the floor. He looks over at Charlotte. "Really, Charlotte? I trusted you alone in here with Cooper and this is what you do with the time?"

"He's my husband."

"Charlotte, Cooper is in a fragile state of mind..." Sheldon begins, before being cut off by Cooper.

Cooper looks at Charlotte. "I wasn't fragile was I?"

"No, you weren't." Charlotte sneaks him a smile.

"Charlotte doesn't like fragile." Cooper tells Sheldon with a bit of a smirk.

"I'm glad you two find this amusing." Sheldon answers with a tone of annoyance to his voice.

"I feel like a new man." Cooper tells Sheldon.

Sheldon sighs, "You do look one hundred percent better than when I left."

"Nothing a good shave and haircut can't fix." Charlotte says.

"And good...," Cooper looks at a serious Sheldon, "never mind."

"Cooper's fine, Sheldon, believe me." Charlotte says rubbing Cooper's newly shaved cheek. "I want to take him home."

Cooper tells Sheldon, "I'm feeling good, Sheldon. I even got a shave and got a haircut." Cooper brandishes his new civilized look.

"That's fine." Sheldon nods. "But, I need to see that you continue to progress. I want to be sure that this isn't just a momentary break through."

"He needs to be home with me, that's what he needs." Charlotte tells Sheldon."He's not going to progress sitting in the hospital. He needs to be with his family."

Sheldon looks at Cooper. "If you continue like you are today, I'll discharge you." Sheldon then turns to look at Charlotte " I'd like to observe him a few more days to make sure he doesn't have a setback."

"Two days, that's it, Sheldon. If he does fine the rest of today and tomorrow, I'm taking him home the day after." Charlotte tells Sheldon.

Sheldon nods in agreement with her plan and tells her. "But, he's going to need to stay on the medication, and see me at least once a week for therapy."

"That's fine." Charlotte agrees. "Both of our mother's are in town to help out with the kids, I can look after Cooper.

Sheldon responds, "Good. You'll need to keep the stress level down as much as you can."

"I'm sitting right here, guys." Cooper waves his hand and smiles. "You can speak to me."

"Don't worry, you'll be home with me soon and we can do all the talking you want, gotta open up and talk to keep your stress level down." She gives him a little kiss on the lips.

"Look who's talking about opening up and talking." He smiles

Review!


	96. Chapter 96

**CHAPTER 96**

* * *

><p>Charlotte convinced Sheldon to let her take Cooper home this morning. Since they're both not able to go back to work, just yet, they decided to have a family day and keep the kids home from daycare. They're sitting in a make shift tent in the playroom that Cooper made for the kids out of sheets. Andie and Chase are running in circles around the tent pretending to be Indians. They have feather bands on their heads and leather vests that Augusta brought for them. "Woo woo!" Both children yell, holding their hands to their mouths.<p>

"You is our princesses." Andie tells them peeking into the tent. "You has to stay in da tent til we say you can go."

"I think you mean pris-o-ners, sweet pea. They're two different types of people."

"What's a priz...-o...-nor?" Chase asks.

"It's somebody who can't get away. Like you have me and daddy stuck in the tent. Prisoners are locked up and can't get away." Charlotte tries to explain as simple as she can.

"Was daddy a priz..-o..-ner at the hospital? Dr. Shelley used a card to unlock the door by his room." Andie's three but observant.

"Daddy wasn't a prisoner. He was a patient."

Cooper adds. "I felt like a prisoner. The difference is," he tells Andie and Chase, "Dr. Sheldon was keeping me there to help me. Prisoners are locked up because they did something bad."

"Are you all helped now cuz Dr. Shelley set you free?" Andie asks.

"I'm all better, pumpkin pie."

"Why was you sick?" Chase asks. "You had a yucky scratchy fur on your face." Andie adds.

"It's called a beard. Daddy didn't feel like shaving."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you guys and your momma."

"I'm gonna punch Dr. Shelley the next time I sees him." Andie folds her arms against her chest.

"Why would you do that?" Charlotte asks her.

"For keeping daddy as his pris-o-ner."

"You'll do no such thing, Alexandria Georgia. I don't want to hear you talking like that. We don't punch people. Dr. Shelley helped daddy to get better."

"I'm sorry, momma."

"Take it easy on her, Chief. She's just looking out for me."

"You'd like it if she punched Sheldon, wouldn't you?"

Cooper lets out a little snicker. "It might be funny."

Andie and Chase run circles around the make shift tent again, howling like wolves this time.

"We is wolfs and we is going to eat the priz-o-ners." Andie yells from outside the tent.

Cooper answers back feigning an old woman's high pitched voice. "Oh no! Whatever will we do?"

"We must escape and capture the wolves." Charlotte answers in a gruff and tough voice. Charlotte and Cooper emerge from the make shift tent and chase Andie and Chase around the playroom. Cooper picks up Andie and swings her in the air. She laughs and squeals. Charlotte catches Chase and tickles him.

"Welcome home." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"I love it." Cooper laughs.

"Andie, Chase! Lunch is ready!" Mary calls the kids and they run into the kitchen. "Cooper! Charlotte, I'll make your lunch when I'm finished feeding the children. I'm making something special for your first day home, Cooper."

"Thanks, mom!" Cooper calls out.

"What do you think she's making for us?" Charlotte laughs.

"Probably something yummy and fattening." Cooper rubs his belly. "She wants to fatten me up now that I'm home."

"She knows about your cholesterol problem so I don't think so." Charlotte answers. "I wanted to ask you something now that we're alone." Charlotte tells him.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"Why were you always sitting in the dark at the hospital?"

Cooper looks down. "I snapped under the pressure, Chief. When my mother called me that day and told me she couldn't wake you up. I thought that was it. I thought you were dying. I was living in a tunnel since then."

"But you were okay until I woke up."

"I was functioning, but I was far from okay." Cooper fixes the tent of sheets. "We had this brand new two and a half pound baby. I had to keep it together for the kids."

"Why did you lose it when I woke up?"

"I think I was relieved, subconsciously. I knew you would be there for the kids so my brain could take a break from all the stress. Once Sheldon put me on those drugs, I didn't know if I was coming or going. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"You told me you thought I was dead when I first came to visit you."

Cooper rolls up a piece of the sheet in his hand. "I was in a fog from the drugs. I thought they were keeping me locked up on that floor because they didn't want me to know you died. They wouldn't let me see you, what was I supposed to think?"

"I'm so sorry, Coop." Charlotte holds his hand.

"After that, I sank into a depression. I didn't want to eat or take care of myself. I just wanted to be left alone in the dark. When Sheldon brought you in to see me the first time, I thought I was hallucinating that you were alive. Sheldon changed my meds that day, after that I started feeling better or maybe it's because I actually saw that you were alive."

"But you stayed in the dark until I picked you up this morning."

"I told Sheldon and Violet I wouldn't turn the lights on or eat until they let me leave. It was a strike of sorts."

"It worked." Charlotte smiles.

"After you came to see me yesterday, Sheldon realized being with you was the best therapy."

"You sure it wasn't the sex?" Charlotte raises her brow.

"That helped." Cooper smiles. He puts his arms around her and kisses her.

"We can't." Charlotte gently pushes him away.

"My mother and the kids are in the kitchen. They can't see us in here." Cooper tries to convince her. "We'll go fast."

"It's not that, my c-section was only three weeks ago. I shouldn't have sex yet."

"Then why did we do it in my hospital room yesterday?"

Charlotte shakes her head. "I needed to reconnect with you. I needed to see that you were still you. I don't regret it."

"But?" Cooper waits for it.

"But we shouldn't do it again unless we use protection." Charlotte scoots back a few inches.

"You don't think it's possible you could have got pregnant from yesterday, do you?"

"It's unlikely. I only have one ovary. It reduces my chances." Charlotte reminds him.

"But it's still possible." Cooper puts his hands on his head. "You only need one ovary to ovulate each month."

Charlotte grabs his hands. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I said it because we need to be careful. I'm going to ask Addison to do a tubal ligation when I go for my six week appointment."

"You want to have your tubes tied?" Cooper looks at her with wide eyes.

"I think it's a good idea." She nods.

Cooper nods. "You're probably right."

"You don't sound convinced." Charlotte squeezes his hand.

"I always dreamed of having at least four kids." Cooper tells her. "If you have your tubes tied, that's it. What if you change your mind?"

"Maybe if we started younger, Coop, or if I didn't work, but to have another one anytime soon isn't fair to the three we already have."

"I agree with you about that." Cooper nods. "Do you think we can go visit Noah after lunch? I haven't seen him in over two weeks."

Charlotte nods her head. "He's changed so much since then. His face is starting to fill out."

"Does he still look like you?" Cooper asks.

"He does, poor kid." Charlotte nods.

"You're beautiful Char. He's going to be a ladykiller with his looks, someday."

Charlotte laughs. "Momma keeps saying he looks exactly like me as a baby. You can see it more now that he's gained some weight. He doesn't look like a scrawny little chick anymore."

"I can't wait to hold him again." Cooper smiles.

"Cooper! Charlotte! You're lunch is ready!" Mary calls out from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom!" Cooper and Charlotte crawl out from the make shift sheet tent and try to guess what Mary cooked up for them to eat.


	97. Chapter 97

**CHAPTER 97**

* * *

><p>Two week later, Cooper and Charlotte are doing well. It's been six weeks since Charlotte's surgery and Noah was born. Cooper's been out of the hospital for three weeks. He started seeing a limited number of patients and plans to get back to his full patient schedule in another week. They walk in the house and are greeted by Mary. "My Word!" Mary exclaims, "Is little Noah somewhere in that bundle of blue blankets?"<p>

"It is." Charlotte answers, holding an infant seat at her side. Cooper's holding a two black medical cases.

"All I can see is a bundle of blankets." Mary tells them.

"He's in there." Charlotte sits on the couch and reaches into the blankets to pull the small baby out.

"He still looks so tiny," Mary tells her. "Is he four pounds yet?"

"Noah's a whopping three and a half pounds." Cooper announces.

"I thought they didn't want to send him home until he was four pounds?" Mary wonders.

"It helps having a pediatrician for a father and the chief of staff for your mother." Charlotte rocks the baby in her arms.

"What's all that stuff?" Mary asks Cooper, referring to the two black medical cases he's holding.

"This is an apnea monitor." He pulls a small black box out of the bag, "and this is a CPAP machine." He pulls another gadget out of the larger bag.

"What does Noah need that for?" Mary asks.

"He's so tiny, he forgets to breath, occasionally. The CPAP machine will blow air into his mouth and nose just as a precaution."

"That's scary." Mary shutters.

"Not to us, Mom. We'll also have Noah hooked up to the apnea monitor, so we'll know if he has an apnea episode."

Mary looks at Charlotte. "Don't you think that's too much pressure for Cooper?"

"No, mom, I'm a pediatrician, this is what I do." Cooper's annoyed.

"I'll be here too." Charlotte adds.

"Where will Noah sleep? You haven't made up a room for him yet." Mary tells them.

"That's because you and Augusta each have your own guest room. After you leave we'll turn one of those rooms into a nursery for Noah." Cooper tells his mother.

Charlotte explains, "we weren't expecting him to come so early and then everything went bonkers after that so we haven't had the chance to get his room ready."

"He'll be staying in our bedroom for now, until he's a little bigger and no longer needs the machines." Cooper tells his mother. "We're going to move Andie's crib into our bedroom. He can sleep in there."

"Where will Andie sleep, then?" Mary asks.

"We ordered Andie a dollhouse bed for her birthday, but since we both spent Andie's birthday in the hospital we didn't give it to her." Charlotte explains while playing with Noah's toes. The baby starts to fuss. "Cooper can you mix up a bottle of formula for him?"

"Where is the dollhouse bed now?" Mary asks.

"They were holding it at the store for us. We called and they're going to deliver it today." Charlotte tells her.

"I can't wait until Andie see's it." Cooper hands Charlotte the bottle. "The headboard and footboard are shaped like houses and the footboard is a doll house complete with dolls and furniture. The headboard has little shelves with white picket fences."

"It sounds adorable." Mary watches Charlotte feed the baby. "And you're going to surprise her with it today?"

"We wanted to give her time to adjust to it before this little guy was born, but he came so early." Charlotte pulls the bottle out to let the baby take a breath.

"Are you still going to give Andie a party?" Mary asks.

"Yep." Cooper answers. " We're planning a party for two weeks from this weekend. She won't know it'll be almost two months after her birthday by then."

"But that will be Chase's second birthday." Mary reminds them.

"We know." Charlotte says, "We're having one big party for Andie's third birthday, Chases's second birthday and Noah's coming home from the hospital."

"Put on your dancing shoes, mom, cuz it's part-tay time!" Cooper teases his mother.

After the baby finishes eating, Charlotte pulls a small thin tube out of the diaper bag and pushes it down Noah's mouth.

"What are you doing to him?" Mary asks, looking on.

"It's a tube feeding. I have to give him whatever formula he didn't finish through the tube. It'll help him keep his weight up."

"You have to do that every time he eats?" Mary asks.

"Yep." Charlotte nods as she holds the tube up waiting for the formula to drain down the tube into Noah's belly.

The front door opens, Andie, Chase and Augusta come bursting through. "What's that momma?" Andie runs over and looks at Noah.

"This is your new brother, Noah." Charlotte smiles.

"What's that thing in his mouth?" Andie asks.

"It's his tube feeding." Charlotte tells her. Chase grabs at the baby's hand.

After the formula finishes draining, Charlotte gently pulls the tube out of Noah's mouth. Noah lets out a little cry. "He must have got some air in his belly." Charlotte sits him up and rubs his tiny back to burp him.

"He sounds like a cat." Augusta comments.

"Why does my new brother sound like a kitty cat, daddy?" Andie asks.

"Because he's so small. His cry will get stronger once he's bigger." Cooper explains.

The baby burps, spitting up some of his formula. Andie stares. "Eww...What happen to him, momma?"

"He just spit up Andie, You used to spit up when you were a baby too."

Chase pushes his way past Andie to look at his new baby brother. "I wanna see it. I wanna see it." Chase grabs at the baby's hand.

"No Chase, we all have to wash our hands before we touch the baby." Charlotte takes Chase's hand off the baby.

"Come with me." Cooper tells the kids, he leads them to the bathroom to soap up their hands and wash them.

"I can't believe Noah is home already." Augusta sits on the couch next to Charlotte and admires her newest grandson.

"Now our family is complete." Charlotte tells her momma. "We're all home safe and sound."

Andie and Chase run back into the living room and up to Charlotte. "We washed out hands, momma. Can I hold him?" Andie asks.

"Not yet, sweet pea, he's still fragile and tiny, even momma and daddy have to be very careful with him." Charlotte explains.

"I wanna touch it." Chase says.

"If your hands are clean you may touch his hands and feet but that's all." Charlotte warns them.

Andie grabs for Noah's hand while Chase grabs his foot. Noah starts to cry like a kitten again. "Easy, easy, not so rough." Charlotte scolds them.

"Here, let me show you." Cooper sits down next to them and takes Andies hand in his. He gently rubs the baby's hand with it. "You see how little his fingers are?" Cooper asks her.

"Yes, daddy."

"Well, you don't want to hurt them. You have to be very gentle." Cooper then does the same thing with Chase.

"I wanna touch his nose." Chase says, poking at the baby's nose, causing the baby to squirm.

"Momma, can you take the kids to the playroom for a little while?" Charlotte asks.

"I wanted to hold Noah." Momma tells her.

Mary chimes in, "Augusta, I've been waiting to hold him since before you got home with the kids."

"Nobody's holding him." Charlotte gets up and carries Noah upstairs, Cooper follows. "I think we're going to have to keep him up high like a piece of porcelain china til he's one year old." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"Either that or keep him locked up in our bedroom." Cooper jokes.

Charlotte puts Noah down on the bed to change his diaper. The baby squirms. "Wow, he's a feisty little guy." Cooper says as he watches.

"Hold his legs for me while I clean him." Charlotte tells Cooper. "I'm afraid I might break one of his little chicken legs."

Cooper laughs, "What would our mothers think if they knew it took two doctor's to change a three pound baby's diaper."

Charlotte laughs, "I could do it on my own if I had to."

"Well, you don't have to." Cooper gently lets go of the baby's legs after Charlotte fastens the diaper. Cooper picks Noah up. "You sure are a feisty little guy, just like your momma." He kisses the tiny blonde baby on the head.


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98

* * *

><p>Charlotte's wearing a pink hospital gown sitting on an exam table waiting for Addison to come in the room. She's here for her at her six week post partum visit at seven weeks post partum. Addison enters the room with a rather serious expression on her face.<p>

"I know, Montgomery. I should've come in last week but Noah just came home and you know how it is with a premature baby. Plus, I've been planning Andie's third birthday even though it's two months late. The kid doesn't know the difference. It's also Chases's second birthday and Noah's coming home party so we're doing this big shin dig." Charlotte rambles.

"I know." Addison answers. "We got the invitation yesterday, we're coming. Danielle picked out the most adorable tea set for Andie's birthday."

"How sweet." Charlotte presses down her gown with her hands.

"Except once we got home, Danielle ripped open the box when I wasn't looking."

"That's fine." Charlotte says, "Andie won't care."

"It would be fine if Danielle didn't pour apple juice into the little cups to serve to her stuffed animals. Now it's all sticky. I'll buy Andie a new one. I have to pick out a gift from Sam anyway."

Charlotte just smiles.

"And what does Chase want for his birthday?" Addison asks.

"Anything to do with Thomas the Train." Charlotte tells Addison as she leans back on the exam table.

"Charlotte, before I start the exam we need to talk." Addison sounds serious so Charlotte sits back up on the table.

"What is it, Montgomery?" Charlotte's alarmed.

"We check every patient's urine as standard procedure on the six week follow up and yours came up positive. You're pregnant again."

Charlotte's mouth drops open. "I can't be."

"Have you and Cooper had unprotected sex since Noah was born?" Addison asks.

Charlotte swallows. "Only once. Just one time." Charlotte tells her.

"That's all it takes, Charlotte."

"But I only have the right ovary. You removed the left one." Charlotte has a stunned look to her face.

"You only need one ovary to ovulate and get pregnant, Charlotte."

"I know that, Montgomery, but how could this happen? It was one time. I mean what are the chances of unprotected sex one time with one ovary and I end up pregnant?

"Believe me, a lot of woman would love to have your problem, Charlotte."

"I can't have another baby, Montgomery. It'll throw us over the edge. Noah's not even four pounds yet. He needs a lot of care and then there's Andie and Chase and Cooper."

"Well, you're pregnant, Charlotte. Let me examine you and see what's going on."

Charlotte places her feet up in the stirrups and lets Addison do the exam. After the exam Addison does an internal sonogram because it's too early to show up on the normal ultrasound. "I see the gestational sac here." Addison points to the monitor screen to Charlotte, There's no heartbeat yet. You're only about four weeks pregnant, so you're very early."

Charlotte sighs deeply. "I don't have any symptoms. I'm not nauseous or anything."

"It's early, Charlotte. Most women don't have symptoms this early. I'll start you back up on prenatal vitamins and schedule an appointment for you to come back to see me in another month. I also need to draw blood work and keep an eye on your iron count. Woman who get pregnant this soon after the previous pregnancy can end up anemic. So, eat lots of spinach and red meat for the next few weeks." Addison writes a prescription for vitamins.

Charlotte takes the prescription. "Addison this is just between us. Please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant."

"I can't, Charlotte, due to patient confidentiality laws."

"Don't tell Sam. He might say something to Cooper."

"You're not going to tell Cooper you're pregnant?" Addison asks concerned.

"Cooper was just sprung from the looney bin. I can't do this to him." Charlotte quickly puts her clothes on and rushes out of Addison's office. She runs straight to the ladies room. She finds an empty stall and lets herself cry.

Violet walks into the bathroom. "Is someone in here? Are you okay?" Violet asks, hearing someone crying.

Charlotte feels trapped. Why does Violet have to be so nosy, she thinks. "It's me Violet. I'm fine." Charlotte calls out from inside the stall.

"Charlotte?" Violet questions. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"I heard crying when I walked in." Violet says.

Charlotte thinks quick. "I was coughing, something went down the wrong pipe. You know how you cough so hard it makes you cry?"

"Yeah, I guess." Violet answers.

"Well, that's what happened." Charlotte smoothes out her dress and walks out of the stall.

Violet looks her over, her eyes look red. Violet doesn't look convinced but she also knows not to push Charlotte. Charlotte will talk only if and when she's ready. "Okay Charlotte, I know you've been going through a lot these past few months with Cooper in the hospital and Noah being born early, not to mention your own surgery so if you need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"I know, Violet, and thank you." Charlotte walks out of the bathroom. She knows Violet didn't buy her coughing excuse but at least Violet doesn't suspect the real reason she's crying. Charlotte can't talk to anyone about this. No one can know she's pregnant right now. She can't have it getting back to Cooper.


	99. Chapter 99

**CHAPTER 99**

* * *

><p>It's almost two pm Saturday afternoon, just over a week after Charlotte's doctor appointment with Addison. She hasn't told anyone she's pregnant yet. She can't believe it herself. The house is decorated with pink and purple balloons to celebrate Andie's third birthday along with royal blue and red balloons for Chase's second birthday. And of course, white balloons to celebrate Noah coming home from the hospital.<p>

Charlotte decided to try and forget about the pregnancy this week. She's been too busy taking care of Noah and planning this party. She'll deal with it after the party's over. She'll decide what and when to tell Cooper after. She knows everyone will be shocked when she does finally tell them.

She hears the doorbell ring. Cooper's assigned to open the door and greet the guests. There's a magician waiting in the playroom for the guests to arrive so he can put on his show. Andie's wearing her Ariel princess outfit today. Ariel's her new favorite princess and she looks a lot like her with her red hair. "Momma, look! Danielle is here!" Andie runs to the front door to greet her friend. "C'mon, Danielle. I gots a magic man in my playroom."

"What's a magic man?" Danielle asks Addison as Andie pulls her to the playroom.

"You're about to find out." Addison calls out to her daughter laughing. "How are you doing, Charlotte?" Addison asks.

"I'm fine." Charlotte answers and walks away, not wanting to think about the pregnancy.

"Come on in, Addison." Cooper tells her. " The kids are all in the playroom waiting for the magic show to start."

Jolie comes to the door with Cole and Tyler. "We come bringing presents." She jokes, holding three boxes, one for each of the kids. Cole is also holding three boxes.

"Wow!" Cooper says. His eyes light up like a childs' looking at all the presents.

"Tyler wanted to pick out something for each of them and I wanted to get them something just from me." Jolie unloads the presents on Cooper.

Violet smiles as she walks in the door. "Don't worry, we got them all gift cards. Where do you want me to put them?" Violet holds up three colorful envelopes."

"All the cards and presents go in the playroom. There's a magician in there waiting for you." Cooper tells both Lucas and Tyler.

"Yeah! Let's go." Lucas and Tyler run into the playroom, Violet follows them with the envelopes. Cole helps Jolie carry all the presents to the playroom.

"Ok, so where do the adults go to have some fun around here?" Pete jokes.

"We have a bar set up in the dining room." Cooper tells Pete. "Sam and Amelia are in there with Sheldon." Cooper leads Pete to the dining room.

Pete walks up to Amelia and looks at her glass as he pours himself a drink.

"Don't worry it's only ginger ale." Amelia tells Pete.

"Is it a good idea for you to be hanging around the bar?" Pete asks. "Isn't it tempting?"

"It's either this, sit in the playroom with two dozen noisy kids or sit with the old people in the living room."

Pete glances into the living room and see's Mary, Augusta and Sheldon deep in conversation. "Sheldon looks comfortable with them." Pete laughs.

"I'm not the least bit tempted to drink anymore." Amelia smiles and clinks glasses with Pete.

Cole walks in the dining room for a drink. "You shouldn't be drinking, Amelia." He looks at her glass.

"Don't worry it's ginger ale." She holds up her glass for him to sniff. "Where's Jolie?" Amelia asks him.

"She's hanging with the kids, watching the magic show." Amelia and Cole sit down together in the corner to talk.

"Those two look awfully cozy." Cooper tells Pete.

Pete shrugs, "They're both single, nothing wrong with it."

"Ugh, Cole's dating Jolie." Cooper reminds Pete.

"Doesn't mean a thing until you're hitched." Pete pops an olive into his mouth and sips his drink, being an ex playboy himself.

Chase runs up to Cooper. "Da-da. I want a drink."

"What'll you have an apple martini or maybe some scotch on the rocks?" Cooper jokes.

"He means the non-alcoholic kind." Sam raises his eyebrows.

"I know." Cooper scoops up Chase, who's wearing a pirate hat. "I'm kidding. No alcohol until you're twenty." Cooper tells two year old Chase. "Where'd you get this?" Cooper pulls a pirate hat off of Chase's head and puts it on his own head.

"It's mine, daddy." Chase laughs.

"I want one." Cooper says. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's from me." Sam smiles. "I had a thing for pirates when I was a kid."

"Give it back, daddy." Chase laughs and tries to pull the hat off Cooper's head. Cooper holds it firmly on his own head to play with Chase.

"I'm Jack Sparrow." Cooper pretends, talking in his best pirate voice.

"Daddy, I want it." Chase pulls it off Cooper's head.

"_You _are a big kid." Pete tells Cooper.

"So," Cooper tells Pete and Sam as he carries Chase into the kitchen for a drink of juice. Cooper looks at Chase. "Never grow up, kid."

Charlotte looks up at them. She's sitting by herself at the kitchen table sipping a mug of tea.

"Why are you in here by yourself, Chief? Why aren't you mingling with the guests?" Cooper opens the refrigerator.

"I needed a break." Charlotte gets up to go rejoin the crowd of guests crammed into the playroom. It's a large playroom but they invited over twenty five kids and their parents to the party, most are the kid's friends from daycare.

"Momma's acting weird today." Cooper jokes with Chase as he fills his sippy cup up with juice.

"I heard that." Charlotte calls back to Cooper as she pads down to the playroom.

Violet and Addison are standing in the back of the playroom with Jolie watching the magic show. The kids are all sitting on the floor, some other parents are sitting on the couch and chairs Charlotte and Cooper set out for the party. Charlotte wants to sit, she's exhausted, probably from the new pregnancy and from taking care of Noah and planning this party. She wants to crawl in her bed and sleep but she can't with a house full of guests. She definitely doesn't want to stay in the playroom. She escapes back to the kitchen which is empty again. She sits back down to sip her tea when a chipper voice calls out to her. " A penny for your thoughts?" Amelia tells Charlotte. "You look a million miles away."

"I'm just really tired today." Charlotte rubs her head. "I'll be good once this party's over."

"Really, Charlotte. You look tired and pale, I'm worried about you." Amelia looks at Charlotte's eyes. "Let's go somewhere so I can examine you."

"It's not necessary, Amelia."

"Do you want me to call Cooper?" Amelia threatens.

"Fine, we can go up to my room. I don't want anyone to see you examining me." Charlotte deadpans.

"Amelia borrows Charlotte's medical bag to perform a quick check up in the master bedroom. Baby Noah's sleeping in the crib nearby, "Your neuro exam is normal." Amelia tells her. "But I'm concerned about why you look so pale. I'm going to order some blood tests."

"Not necessary," Charlotte tells Amelia. "Addison already sent bood work on me. I'm anemic."

"Oh," Amelia says. "Does she know why?"

"Because I'm pregnant again." Charlotte shoots. There she said it, she told someone and it makes it seem more real.

"Yikes!" Amelia exclaims. "Four kids under four years. "Better you than me."

"You can't tell anyone. Nobody knows about it except Addison, not even Cooper."

"When are you going to tell him?" Amelia asks.

"I haven't decided that yet." Charlotte says.

"Have you considered an abortion?" Amelia asks.

"I can't do that." Charlotte shoots.

"It's your body, Charlotte, having four babies in four years will take a toll. Look, you're already anemic." Amelia advices.

"I don't even want to think about it." Charlotte looks over at her three and a half pound baby, Noah, who's sleeping in his crib. "That little guy needs so much of me. I don't know how I'll be able to take care of another one. I already feel like I'm cheating Andie and Chase out of quality time, that's why I planned this big birthday party for them."

"The guilts of parenthood. Is this what I have to look forward when I'm a mom? Feeling guilty all the time?" Amelia looks at Noah. "He looks so sweet and peacful sleeping."

"They all look like angels when they're sleep." Charlotte smiles as she looks at Noah. "I love him so much. I love all of them but I don't think I can love one more. I know that sounds bad, but I'm spent, Amelia."

"I guess we all have our crosses to bare." Amelia plops down on the bed sitting next to Charlotte.

"What's your cross?" Charlotte asks.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Amelia asks.

"Cross my heart." Charlotte tells her making the sign.

"I've been sleeping with Cole Mason."

"No kidding?" Charlotte's surprised.

"I'm pregnant." Amelia tells her. "I just went to see Addison. I'm six weeks along."

"Wow!" Charlotte wasn't expecting that. She takes a minute to process, then tells Amelia. "Same as me," Charlotte says, "I'm five to six weeks along."

"We can be prego buddies." Amelia jokes with Charlotte.

"You seem chipper about it. "Charlotte tells Amelia, "I didn't know you wanted kids."

"I didn't plan it, but I'm okay with it." Amelia tells her."I'm in my thirties, I don't want to follow in Addison's footsteps."

"But with Cole as the father?"

"My baby will already have Tyler as a sibling, that's good, right?" Amelia asks Charlotte. "My baby will have a big brother, like I have Derek."

"Tyler's a nice kid. Your baby will be lucky." Charlotte smiles, "But, I can't believe you and Cole are screwing."

"Cole's single and a hottie. What's so hard to believe about it?" Amelia shrugs.

"Jolie." Charlotte tells her. "What about Jolie? Does she know?"

"It's up to Cole to tell her." Amelia says. "I'm not going to tell her."

"Does she even know you're screwing around with Cole? The last I heard she wanted to marry him." Charlotte raises her eyebrows.

"Cole's not the marrying type. Jolie should know that by now." Amelia deadpans. "And if she doesn't know that, she's fooling herself."

"How does Cole feel about you being pregnant?"

"Like I just said, he's not the marrying type but he said he's willing to help me out financially and with whatever else I need. He's totally supportive of the idea." Amelia tells her.

"What _are_ you guys to each other?" Charlotte asks.

"Friends, I guess. We're two single people that were playing the field and happened to get knocked up." Amelia tells her.

"If you're playing the field then how do you know he's the father?" Charlotte reaises her brows.

"He's the only one I've played with the past few months." Amelia tells her.

"It doesn't bother you he came to the party with Jolie and Tyler?" Charlotte asks.

"No." Amelia answers." I already told you I'm not expecting much from him. I knew his type when I slept with him."

"But you're pregnant with his child."

"I can do it on my own. Look at Addison. Her and Danielle are doing great and Addison put herself in the position of single mother. She adopted Danielle." Amelia convinces Charlotte.

"I guess." Charlotte answers.

"And look at Marisa Rhodes" Amelia reminds her. "She's raised her daughter, Alexis, on her own since she was born and they're great. I don't need a man, but if Cole wants to play daddy, I'll let him."

Charlotte thinks about how Cooper missed out on raising Alexis, _if_ she is his daughter. Charlotte looks over at a sleeping Noah and sighs.

"You know what you need?" Amelia asks.

"What?" Charlotte looks at her.

"Some of those brownies I saw in the kitchen, warmed up, with vanilla ice cream on top."

Charlotte laughs, "Is that what you need?"

"C'mon." Amelia pulls Charlotte by the arm. "Let's us prego's go eat some ice cream and brownies together." Charlotte smiles and follows Amelia downstairs. She's feeling a little better. If she has to be pregnant, it'll be easier to have Amelia around, to go through it with. They eat their brownies with ice cream. Addison comes in the kitchen. "Want some?" Amelia looks up and asks Addison, with her mouth full.

"No thank you." Addison tells her, "Go easy on the sweets ladies. I don't want to have to treat either of you for gestational diabetes." Addison jokes with them.

"Our due dates are only four days apart." Amelia tells Addison.

"I know. I did both of your sono's." Addison walks out of the kitchen.

After the magic show, the kids eat pizza while the adults munch on finger sandwiches and hor dourves. When they're finished eating, Andie and Chase open their presents. Charlotte, Cooper and all the guests watch. Danielle helps Andie rip open her presents while Tyler and Lucas help little Chase.

"Let Chase open his own presents, Lucas." Violet tells her five year old son.

"But, he opens them too slow, mommy." Lucas complains.

"He's only two and it's his birthday." Violet gives Lucas a warning look.

"But Tyler's helping him rip them open." Lucas complains.

Pete tells Lucas firmly, "It doesn't matter what Tyler's doing. We want you to back off and let Chase open his own gifts." Pete looks at Violet. "Where's Cole and Jolie, anyway?"

Violet looks around. "They probably found a bathroom to sneak off to."

Pete rolls his eyes and calls out to Tyler, "let Chase open his own presents, Tyler. It's his birthday."

Tyler looks at Pete. "Yes sir," he says and backs off.

"You too, Danielle. Let Andie open her presents. She didn't rip your presents open at your party." Addison tells Danielle.

Danielle looks at Addison. "Yes she did. She ripped open the American Girl Doll that Aunt Naomi sent me."

Addison rolls her eyes, "Just listen to me, Danielle. I want you to sit pretzel legs next to Tyler and Lucas."

"Yes, mommy." Danielle pouts and listens to Addison.

"Look momma, a princess tea set!" Andie yells, in her raspy voice.

"Look da-da, a twain set!" Chase yells, showing Cooper the box.

Andie finally opens her last gift. It's from Grandma Mary. "Look! More furniture for my dollhouse. Can I show everyone my new dollhouse bed?" Andie asks Charlotte.

"Sure, Sweet Pea." Charlotte smiles, and about twenty five young children race noisly up the stairs following Andie.

"Charlotte?" Cooper looks at her like she's lost her mind. "Noah's upstairs sleeping." Cooper and Charlotte are very protective of their three and a half pound premature baby.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Charlotte tells him, her eyes opening wide now. She's had a lot on her mind today.

Cooper runs up the stairs after the kids. "I'll tell them it's cake time. Get the cakes ready."

"Okay." Charlotte rushes into the kitchen.

"I'll help you gather up all the kids." Jolie runs up the stairs behind Cooper.

"Don't let them in my room!" Mary yells up the stairs. "I have Freggly locked up in there."

"I'll go guard Noah." Augusta runs up the steps to make sure none of the children go near the premature baby.

Charlotte pads into the kitchen to get the cakes ready. She sticks candles in the Ariel princess cake she had the bakery make for Andie. Amelia sticks candles in the Thomas the Train cake for Chase. "Should I put a candle in Noah's cake?" She asks Charlotte. It's a light blue cake that says *Welcome to Our World Noah.*

"No." Charlotte tells her.

"What else can I do to help?" Amelia asks.

"Help Cooper round up all those kids so everyone can eat cake and then go home." Charlotte snaps.

"Consider it done." Amelia leaves Charlotte in the kitchen.

Once all the kids have been escorted back downstairs everyone sings Happy Birthday to Andie first and then Chase. "What do we sing for Noah?" Andie asks Cooper.

"We don't sing, Pumpkin, we just all hold up our drinks and say welcome to the world, Baby Noah."

"Are you going to bring Noah down so we can see him?" Lucas asks.

Violet explains to her young son. "No, Lucas, he's too small. Little babies can get sick with a lot of people around him." Violet explains.

"Aw, I wanted to see him." Danielle says.

"When he gets a little bigger, I'll bring you over to Andie's house and you can see him." Addison smiles at Danielle. "She loves babies just like me." Addison tells the room as they all search for a drink to toast Noah with.

The kids hold up juice boxes and the adults hold up whatever drink they have. "Welcome to the world, Baby Noah," they toast. Charlotte thinks about the baby she's pregnant with. She feels guilty that she doesn't want to welcome this new baby into the world like she's doing for Noah. She doesn't want to have to give it a party or a Christening or do anything else for this baby. She cuts the princess cake while Cooper cuts up the Thomas the train cake. Violet and Jolie pass out slices to the kids while Amelia and Cole serve slices to the adults.

After the last piece of cake is served Charlotte gets a strange sensation in her lower abdomen. She feels a sudden dropping sensation in her pelvis, like she's on a roller coaster. She grabs her tea and takes a sip. She sits down at the table to eat her cake when she feels cramping set in, they feel like menstrual cramps. She gets up and rushes to the upstairs bathroom where she knows it will be quiet. As she climbs the stairs, she feels wet between her legs, She runs into the bathroom and pulls down her panties. Blood. She sits on the toilet and wipes, more blood. She sits there for a few minutes thinking, she's loosing the baby. She's only five - six weeks pregnant and with this much blood and cramping, she knows. She starts to cry although she's not sure why. She didn't want to be pregnant again. Why isn't she happy? She hears Cooper calling for her. "I'll be down in a minute." She calls out. "I'm just checking on Noah." She gets a fresh pair of underwear and puts on a maxi pad. She walks into her bedroom and looks at Noah. She cries more now because of the innocent baby she just lost, maybe he/she would look as sweet as Noah. She feels guilty for not wanting that baby. After she dries her tears and checks that her eyes don't look too red , she rejoins the party and pretends to be happy.

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	100. Chapter 100

**CHAPTER 100**

* * *

><p>It's late afternoon, Cooper comes home from work early. Freggly greets him at the door wagging his fluffy tail. Cooper pats the friendly dog on his head. "Char, "I'm home!" Cooper calls out.<p>

"In the playroom!" She yells out.

Cooper takes his shoes off and pads down the hall to the playroom. He looks around; it's a mess. All Andie's new birthday toys are scattered about the floor; teacups, Barbie dolls, doll clothes and furniture. Chase's train tracks are strewn about everywhere. "Who did it and ran?" Cooper asks, joking.

Andie's napping on the floor in front of the television and Chase is asleep on the playroom couch. Charlotte's sitting in the recliner feeding Noah. "Where are our mothers' today?" He asks.

"I sent them to the spa as a thank you for helping us out. They're going to be leaving in next two weeks." The truth is Charlotte sent them to the spa to get rid of them for the day. She isn't in the mood for pretending to be happy today.

Cooper starts picking up the toys and sorting them out. Ever since he's known Charlotte King, she's been the queen of order and organization and he's grown accustomed to living like that, so seeing the room in such disarray unsettles him. He picks up all the train tracks first, he puts them where they belong in the drawer beneath Chases's train table. Charlotte watches him as she feeds the baby. "How was work?" She asks.

"Quiet." Cooper's on his knees, crawling on the floor picking up all the Barbie dolls now. "I just had a few patient's today and rounds. That's why I'm home early."

"Good," Charlotte burps Noah.

Cooper looks up at Charlotte from the floor. "You're never going to believe what Violet told me at work today!"

"What?" Charlotte asks, rubbing the baby's back gently.

"Amelia's pregnant. Can you believe it? Amelia pregnant!"

'I already knew," Charlotte tells him casually. "Amelia told me at the party."

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?"

"Slipped my mind." Charlotte lies.

Who do you think the father is?" Cooper asks, gossipy, "My money's on Sheldon," he laughs.

Charlotte chuckles a little at the idea of Sheldon with a baby. "It's not Sheldon," she tells him.

"Then who?" Cooper asks.

"Cole Mason." Charlotte raises her eyebrows, knowing that Cooper wasn't expecting that answer.

"But, Cole's with Jolie." Cooper starts picking up the little teacups now.

"I know." Charlotte agrees.

"Does Jolie know?" Cooper asks.

"She's your friend. Why don't you ask her?"

"Poor Jolie." Cooper says as he puts the tea set away. "The shit's gonna hit the fan when she finds out." Cooper sighs.

"I'm staying far out of it when that happens." Charlotte tells him as she puts the bottle back in Noah's mouth.

"Is Cole going to help Amelia raise the baby?" Cooper asks.

"Amelia said if Cole wants to be involved that's fine and if not, that's fine too."

"She says that now, but once the baby's born she's going to want him around." Cooper tells Charlotte. "I can't picture Amelia with a kid. She's not the maternal type."

"Neither was I before we got married and look at me now." Charlotte quirks an eyebrow.

Cooper looks up at Charlotte feeding tiny Noah. "Yeah, now you're Lady Madonna." Cooper looks at Andie sleeping on the floor and Chase on the couch. "Babies all around at your feet."

Charlotte looks at her three kids and nods her head in agreement.

"I'm proud of you, Chief." Cooper stands up to give her a kiss on the head. "Our children are lucky to have you as a mother."

Charlotte gets up suddenly and hands Noah to Cooper. "Be right back," she says as she hurries out of the playroom.

Cooper notices the chair she was sitting on has a bright red bloodstain on it. He straps Noah into his infant seat and gets a wet washcloth. He tries to clean the stain before it sets into the fabric of the chair. After Charlotte cleans herself up and changes, she comes back to the playroom. She finds Cooper with a bottle of stain remover trying to scrub the stain out of the chair. "I'll do it!" Charlotte snaps, grabbing the cloth out of his hand.

"I don't mind," Cooper tells her and grabs the cloth back, sensing Charlotte is embarrassed. "It's good you finally got your period," he tells her as he scrubs. "I didn't want to say anything but I was getting a little worried you might be pregnant again, from that conjugal visit we had at the hospital." He raises his brows up then down again looking at her.

"I was." She tells him. She sits down on the floor next to him supervising his scrubbing job.

He looks at her. "What?"

"I was pregnant. It's not my period. I had a miscarraige." She deadpans.

Cooper stares at her now waiting for her to elaborate.

"I found out I was pregnant a week ago, when I went for my post partum visit with Addison."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cooper asks.

"I wanted to wait until after the kids' party. I didn't want to ruin the party for both of us."

"Tell me what happened." Cooper says softly.

"After I served the cake, I started to cramp, I went to the bathroom and there was blood. I've been bleeding on and off since."

"Are you sure it's a miscarraige?"

"Too much blood, not to be." Charlotte feels tears filling her eyes now.

Cooper hugs her and Charlotte let's some tears fall. "I don't know why I'm crying." She wipes away the tears as he hugs her. "I cried when I found out I was pregnant because I didn't want to be, and now I'm crying because I'm not pregnant."

"Shhh...It's okay, you can cry." Cooper rubs her back.

Charlotte wipes the tears off her face. "It must be the pregnancy hormones going bonkers," she tells him.

"Or," Cooper suggests, "maybe you're feeling the loss of a life that was growing inside you. It's normal, Charlotte. You'd be a Vulcan, if this didn't effect you."

"_You're_ not upset?" She looks at Cooper's dry eyes. She's surprised he's not crying.

"I didn't know," he answers.

"I wish I didn't know cuz I hate this crying about it." Charlotte wipes away another tear.

"Why did Addison say she thinks you had a miscarraige?"

"I didn't tell her yet."

"Why not?"

"It happened Saturday at the party and I didn't want to bother her on a Sunday. I know she spends Sundays with Danielle and today I was home alone with the three kids, I can't drag them all up to her office."

Cooper knows these are all just excuses.

"You need to be examined, Chief. I'll call Violet or Jolie and see if one of them can sit with the kids while I take you to see Addison."

She nods. Cooper hugs her while she cries into his shoulder.


	101. Chapter 101

**CHAPTER 101**

* * *

><p>Cooper walks Charlotte into Addison's office and helps her change into the pink patient gown. She thinks about how she sat in this very room a little over one week ago when Addison told her she was pregnant. She shutters to think how she reacted to the news.<p>

Addison walks in the room. "I'm sorry." She tells Charlotte, sympathetically.

Charlotte swallows, "I told you I didn't want to be pregnant again." She doesn't want Addison's sympathy, she doesn't think she deserves after the way she felt about having this baby.

"I need you to lay back, Charlotte." Addison tells her.

Cooper helps Charlotte lean back with her head on the pillow. She's had plenty of internal exams in her adult life but this is a hard one for her to get through. "Put your feet in the stirrups." Addison tells her gently.

Charlotte does and Addison lifts up her gown to do the exam. "You're still having some bleeding," Addison comments as she does her exam. She pushes down on Charlotte's belly a little. "Your cervix is open which is a sign that you miscarried." Addison says.

"Um...hmm." Charlotte just wants this to be over.

"Let me do a quick sonogram to make sure there's no tissue left in your uterus." Addison pulls over the ultrasound monitor.

Cooper's eyes start to tear now, they've always looked at the monitor to watch their babies grow, not this.

Addison runs the monitor over Charlotte's lower Abdomen and searches. "I don't see anything." She points out, "It was an early miscarraige so I won't need to do a D&C on you. The site where the embryo was attached is still bleeding a little, that's why you still have blood. It should stop bleeding in another day or two." Addison pushes the machine away and cleans the gel off Charlotte's belly. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"You can get dressed, Charlotte, and then meet me in my office to talk."

Charlotte nods and Cooper helps her to get dressed. "It's going to be okay, Chief." Cooper lifts up her chin and smiles softly.

"It doesn't feel good. " She tells him with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't meant to be." He wipes a way a tear with his thumb.

They sit down in Addison's office. Addison's writing in Charlotte's chart. "Shall we talk about that tubal ligation now?" Addison asks. "I can schedule you for one month from today."

"I want to wait a little bit longer." Charlotte suggests.

"I don't see the point in putting it off Charlotte." Addison tells her. "The sooner the better before you end up pregnant again."

"Just put me back on the pill, Montgomery."

"Tubal ligation is easier if you know you definitely don't want anymore kids. You don't have to remember to take a pill every day." Addison advices.

"Just give me the damn pill, Montgomery." Charlotte doesn't want to admit she's entertaining the idea of having another baby in the future, if she has the tubal ligation it's permanent.

Cooper looks at her. "I could always get my boys snipped if you don't want to go through another surgery."

"I'm fine taking the pill. Just make sure you prescribe me one that works this time." She tells Addison harshly.

"Of course." Addison answers. Addison knows Charlotte is hurting and gone into her self protection mode. Addison writes out the prescription. "Here you go," she hands it to Charlotte. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Charlotte gets up and walks out without saying anything.

"Thank you for everything." Cooper tells Addison. "Don't mind Charlotte, she's just really upset."

"I know, Cooper, you don't have to apologize for her."

Cooper meets Charlotte out in the hall. "I'm going to go to the ladies room for a minute." She wants to collect herself before they leave. "Okay," Cooper tells her, "I'll go to Violet's office and get the kids."

Charlotte walks into the ladies room. She's careful not to cry this time in case Violet or someone else walks in and hears her. She looks in the mirror to check that her eyes aren't teary. They're fine for now. Amelia bursts through the door of the ladies room. "I gotta pee." She rushes into one of the stalls and closes it. "Man, I have to pee so much these days," she tells Charlotte from the stall.

"It's the pregnancy hormones sending more circulation down there in the first trimester. It'll ease up in the second trimester and then get worse at the end of the third trimester when the baby pushes down on it." Charlotte explains to her newly pregnant friend.

"I'm glad I have an experienced pro to go through it with." Amelia comes out of the stall.

Charlotte swallows, this is going to be the hard part. She sucks in a deep breath and wills herself not to cry as she gets the words out. "I lost it."

Amelia looks up at her in the mirror while she washes her hands. "What?"

"I lost it. That's why I'm here, for Addison to confirm I had a miscarraige."

"Did she confirm it?"

Charlotte nods. "Just came from her office."

"Things have a way of working out for you." Amelia speaks casually. "You said you didn't want to be pregnant again."

Charlotte feels like she was just punched in the stomach, maybe she deserved that, she did tell Amelia she was unhappy to be pregnant again. She swallows hard. "I may have not wanted to be pregnant, Amelia, but I didn't want this to happen."

Amelia realizes her comment upset Charlotte. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"And, I shouldn't have run my trap off to you about how I didn't want another baby."

"Did you change your mind?" Amelia asks. "Did you want this baby, now."

"I didn't want to be pregnant, but I didn't want this to happen."

"I don't follow." Amelia tells her. "Did you want this baby or not?"

"I was overwhelmed to have another baby so soon, but the idea that I was miserable about having this baby and then going and losing it, makes me feel broken inside."

"I get it." Amelia says. "It's like if you wish someone dies and then they do, you feel like you're responsible for it, like you somehow had a hand in it."

Charlotte nods. "I feel like I willed it to happen."

Amelia hugs Charlotte. "You can't will a miscarraige to happen or else there would be no need for abortion clinics."

"I know but still I feel bad. I didn't have nice thoughts about the little buggar and then it died."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Amelia looks at her. "Am I allowed to say that or did that sound bad too? I never know what to say when something like this happens."

"That's fine, talking to you has helped. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Amelia tells Charlotte as she walks out of the bathroom. Amelia sighs, she just lost her prego buddy. She looked forward to going through their pregnancies together.

Charlotte walks down to Violet's office to meet Cooper and the kids. "Hi Charlotte, how are you feeling?" Violet asks.

"I'm assuming Cooper told you?" Charlotte looks at Violet and Cooper.

"She knows." Cooper confirms.

"I'm sorry." Violet says.

"Why is Aunt Violet sorry? What did she do to momma?" Andie asks Cooper.

Cooper thinks quick. "Aunt Violet stepped on momma's foot with her big heels earlier."

"Oh, did it hurt, momma?" Andie asks.

"Yes, it hurt, Sweet Pea." Charlotte answers, playing along.

Violet looks Charlotte in the eye. "It's normal for it to hurt at first, but if it continues to hurt, you can always come talk to me, Charlotte."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Charlotte smiles a little.

"Can I see?" Andie tries to pull off Charlotte's shoes. "What foot did she step on?"

"It's okay, Sweet Pea, leave momma's shoes on her feet. You can't see this boo-boo, it just hurts." Charlotte turns around and asks VIolet. "How was Noah?"

"He slept the whole time while Andie, Chase and I raced our trains across the room." Violet smiles at Andie and Chase. "Lucas would be so jealous if he knew I was playing with you guys, without him."

"Can Lucas come over to play with us?"

"Sure." Violet smiles down at Andie.

"We'll plan a play date soon." Cooper says as he gathers up the kids' belongings. Charlotte picks up the infant seat with Noah in it and holds Chase's hand with her free hand. "Thank you, Violet."

"No problem." Violet smiles. "You guys make the cutest family." She pats Cooper on the back as he leaves the office.

"Who knew?" Cooper jokes.


	102. Chapter 102

**CHAPTER 102**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Andie are driving home from a girls day out. Charlotte took Andie along with her to get a manicure and pedicure. They stopped off at Chuck E. Cheese on the way home for dinner and are heading home at dusk. Andie's rocking out in the back seat to *Magic* by Selena Gomez which is playing on Radio Disney. Charlotte glances back into the rearview mirror and smiles at her three year old. Charlotte looks up and see's a familiar car parked along the side of the road. She recognizes it to be Marisa Rhodes. She thinks about driving by but she notices Alexis is in the passenger seat. She can't just drive by and leave Marisa's thirteen year old daughter stuck or stranded or whatever they are doing stopped at the side of the road. Charlotte pulls her car up in front of them and gets out.<p>

Charlotte knocks on the window. "Do you need some help?"

Marisa opens her window. "No. I just needed to pull over a few minutes."

Charlotte notices Marisa is trembling. "Are you okay?"

"My mom has a really bad headache and can't drive the car, so we pulled over." Alexis tells Charlotte.

"You don't look too good." Charlotte tells Marisa.

"I'll be fine in a little while, just leave, please." Marisa tells Charlotte.

"I'm not going to leave Alexis sitting here." Charlotte tells her. "It's almost dark."

Marisa looks in Charlotte's eyes. "I'm not sick." Her eyes shift to Alexis. It's clear to Charlotte that Marisa doesn't want to talk about this in front of her daughter.

"Okay." Charlotte suggests. "Why don't I drive the two of you home? You can pick up your car in the morning."

"That'd be awesome." Alexis answers. "We've been sitting here over ten minutes already."

"Okay then, you can sit in the back next to Andie."

Marisa and Alexis get into Charlotte's car. "We live about a half mile from here." Marisa tells Charlotte. "Make a left at the second light and then the next right."

"Okay." Charlotte starts the car and begins driving. She notices Marisa's hands trembling still.

"I like your Barbie doll." Alexis tells Andie.

"You gots red hair likes me." Andie tells Alexis as she pulls at a strand of Alexis hair to get a better look.

"Ouch." Alexis yelps.

Charlotte looks through the rear view mirror. "Be gentle Andie and don't touch Alexis unless you ask her first."

"It's okay, Dr. King" Alexis says. "She's really cute."

"You wanna play Barbie's wit me?" Andie picks up another Barbie doll and hands it to Alexis. "You can be Skippa."

"Okay." Alexis smiles. "I used to play Barbies when I was little. I still have my Barbie Hotel at home."

"What's a Barbie Howtel?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, it's really fun. It lights up and the phones in it really ring and it has an elevtor that works." Alexis tells her.

"Can I pway wif it?" Andie asks her.

Alexis asks. "Mom, can I show Andie my Barbie Hotel when we get home?"

"I don't know Lexi. Dr. King probably has to get home to her other chidren." Marisa answers resting her head on the passenger seat head rest with her eyes closed.

"I wanna see it! I wanna see it, momma!" Andie calls out."

"It's okay with me." Charlotte answers. She wants to find out why Marisa really pulled the car over.

"That's our house." Alexis points to a modest white house.

Marisa opens her eyes now. "Oh sorry. I should have been paying attention."

Charlotte pulls in the driveway of the white house. They all get up and walk up the steps to the front door. Marisa's hand are shaking so Charlotte takes the keys from her to open the door. Once inside Alexis tells Andie, "Come on I'll show you my playroom. Andie runs after Alexis."

Marisa sits on the couch. Charlotte stands over her. "The kids are upstairs. Now you wanna tell me why you're trembling like a leaf?"

Marisa closes her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not leaving you alone in this house with Alexis until you tell me what's wrong with you." Charlotte says firmly.

Marisa answers. "I'm having a panic attack."

"Why?" Charlotte asks. 'What precipitated it?"

Marisa stares at Charlotte a few minutes thinking if she should confide in her. Charlotte already knows about her assault and Marisa needs to get it off her chest." "Remember I told you I was brutally attacked?"

Charlotte nods.

Marisa continues. "I stopped to pick a soda up for Alexis at the gas station and I swear that cashier was the guy who assaulted me."

Charlotte swallows.

Marisa tells her, "I thought I was being paranoid when I was waiting on line thinking it looked like the guy, but then when I heard his voice I freaked. I ran out of the store and got back in the car and started driving. Alexis was waiting for me in the car and kept asking me where her drink was."

"Are you sure it was him?" Charlotte asks.

"I'll never forget that voice." Marisa closes her eyes as she speaks.

"Didn't he go to jail?" Charlotte asks.

"He did, but he was released a few years ago. I don't understand why he's in LA."

"A lot of people move here." Charlotte tells her sympathetically.

"I don't think he saw me. I was the third person waiting in line. I ran out as soon as I heard his voice. I was shaking so much I had to pull the car over. I told Alexis I had a headache." Marisa looks at Charlotte. "You know me. I'm a good liar."

Charlotte nods thinking how Marisa told Alexis her father is dead, when her father may very well be Cooper.

"Thank you for driving us home. You're like my savior or something. You were the first one to help me when I was in the car accident and you did the laser surgery for me." Marisa sighs.

"It's the way the ball bounces." Charlotte shoots.

"I doubt I'll sleep tonight. "Marisa tells Charlotte. "I had nightmares for the first six months after my assault and I'm sure I'm in for another tonight."

"I know how that is." Charlotte sighs and then realizes what she said.

Marisa looks up at her and shakes her head. "You couldn't possibly know how it is."

Charlotte swallows and thinks about telling Marissa. "I do know."

Marisa looks at her. "How? From what your patients have told you? It's not the same."

"No. I have first hand experience." Charlotte deadpans.

Marissa looks at Charlotte, silently.

"It was Halloween night 2010. He was waiting for me outside my office. He pushed me back in and brutally assaulted me." Charlotte tells her.

"I'm sorry." Marisa answers.

"I don't like to talk about it, just like you don't." Charlotte sighs.

"Can I get you some tea?" Marisa asks.

"Sure." Charlotte nods.

"That night I saw you in the hospital with Cole...-"

Charlotte interrupts, " I was having a panic attack or flashback. I don't know. I was shaking like you are now."

Marisa nods as she pours the tea. "Once I think I'm finally over it, something like this always happens to remind me."

"Still fourteen years later?" Charlotte asks, taking the tea.

"You get better and move on, but it never really leaves you. I still look over my shoulder if I'm out alone especially at night."

"I do too. It's gotten much better but I'm still on high alert, especially around my office at night. I try not to ever be alone there at night, even though I know it can't happen again. I mean it can't right? That'd be like getting struck by lightening in the same place twice."

"That's part of being a survivor, Charlotte. We survived through it but we will never forget it."

"Yup." Charlotte acknowledges.

Marisa lets out a little sarcastic laugh. "We have a lot in common Charlotte, we're surviors, doctors, our daughters are both red heads with seizures disorders."

Charlotte hesitates and then says quietly. "Would you ever consider having Alexis tested to see if she's Cooper's?"

Marisa doesn't answer.

Charlotte continues, "if Cooper is her father, she's missing out on having the best father she could have."

Marisa scrunches her face. "The problem is I told Alexis her father was dead. How do I go back on that and admit I lied?"

"You could explain it in a way she can understand why you did it." Charlotte suggests.

"She's thirteen, Charlotte, not three like Andie. Anyway I explain it to her she'll hate me for lying."

"Why did you tell her her father was dead?" Charlotte asks while sipping her tea.

"I didn't want her to ever try and find him. I figured it was best this way."

Charlotte feels pity for Marisa for getting herself into this predicament. The girls come skipping into the living room. "Mom, can I give Andie my Barbie Hotel? I haven't played with it in years."

Marisa nods. "If you want to, you can give it to little Andie."

"Yay!" Andie yells and follows Alexis back into the playroom.

"You don't think it bothers me that Alexis might have a little sister and two little brothers that she doesn't know about?" Marisa looks Charlotte in the eyes. "I think about it every day and night."

"Then just do the test and let's take it from there." Charlotte suggests. "Maybe Cooper's not her father, at least you'll have peace of mind and if he is we'll take it from there."

"I'll think about it." Marisa sips her tea. "Do you want to watch a movie while the girls play?" Marisa asks.

Charlotte knows Marisa isn't ready to be left alone. "Sure, I'll watch a movie." She sips her tea as Marisa scrolls down the cable guide looking for a comedy to watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	103. Chapter 103

**CHAPTER 103**

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks in the door carrying a sleeping Andie. Cooper jumps up off the couch to meet her. "You shouldn't be carrying her, Chief. You just had a miscarraige."<p>

"Had, Cooper," Charlotte passes Andie over to him. "The damage is already done."

Cooper walks up the stairs carrying Andie. "I'll change her in her jammies and put her to bed."

Charlotte calls after him, "don't forget to make her use the potty before you put her in bed for the night."

"Got it, Chief."

Charlotte grabs a bottle of wine and some cheese and crackers from the fridge. She brings them into the living room and waits for Cooper. After about fifteen minutes Cooper bounces down the stairs.

"Did she use the potty?" Charlotte asks before she bites into her cracker.

"She did and with her eyes closed." Cooper laughs.

"Saves us from washin' sheets in the mornin'." Charlotte sips her wine.

Cooper sits next to her. "What did you and Marisa talk about all night?"

"We watched a movie, a comedy." Charlotte takes another bite of her cracker.

"Why?" Cooper questions. "I thought we didn't like Marisa?"

"I feel bad for the woman, Coop."

"Why?" Cooper asks again. "She's treated us like crap with the whole Alexis thing. We don't know if she's my daughter or not."

Charlotte stuffs a cracker with cheese in Cooper's mouth. "She's considering doing a paternity test." Charlotte swallows. "I think she'll do it."

Cooper swallows down his cracker and asks, "how'd you get her to change her mind?"

"Just talked to her mother to mother, told her you'd be the best father Alexis could ask for, _if_ you are her father."

Cooper smiles. "Thanks, Chief."

"She's worried the most about how Alexis will react to the fact that she lied and told her that her father was dead."

"That's a big bad lie." Cooper sips his wine.

"Marisa's afraid Alexis will hate her for it." Charlotte bites into another cracker.

"She won't hate her." Cooper answers.

"How do you know?" Charlotte takes a sip of wine.

Cooper explains, "Alexis will be hurt and disappointed, she may not want to talk to Marisa for a little while but she'll get over it."

"You're talking about how you reacted when I lied to you about being married before?" Charlotte surmises.

Cooper agrees, "I was hurt to find out you misled me and I got real angry...-"

Charlotte nods, "I remember."

"But I could never hate you. I never stopped loving you." Cooper cups her chin in his hand. "Alexis will be very angry and hurt when she finds out Marisa lied about her father but eventually the love will win out."

"And Marisa will never lie to Alexis again." Charlotte shakes her head. "It's not worth it."

"They'll be fine, just like we are." Cooper pours more wine for the two of them.

"If Marisa does go through with the paternity test, would you want Alexis to be your daughter?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper takes a minute to think. "She's a nice kid, I would be okay with it, if you were okay with it." Cooper takes Charlotte's hand in his. "How would you feel about it if Alexis was my kid?"

Charlotte sighs, "She's a sweet girl, Andie loves her. They played together tonight."

"So, you'd be okay with it?" Cooper asks.

"I'd have to be." Charlotte responds.

"Would you want to share custody with Marisa?"

"I wouldn't even bring that up with Marisa until we find out for sure. I don't think she wants to share Alexis with anybody." Charlotte sips more wine. "She's used to having her daughter all to herself."

"I'd never want to raise our kids without you, Chief."

"I know." Charlotte squeezes Cooper's knee. "You don't have to. I'm right here."

"How was your girls' day out with Andie?" Cooper looks at Charlotte's painted nails.

"As fun as it could be with a three year old." Charlotte sighs. "She wanted her nails painted each in a different color of the rainbow. She flipped out that they didn't have yellow nail polish at the shop."

"That's my Andie Candy. She know what she wants." Cooper laughs.

"She's very head strong. The owner mixed up a special color nail polish for her." Charlotte rolls her eyes. "How was your night with the boys?"

"Chase and I played with his trains most of the night while Noah watched us from his infant seat."

"Sound exciting." Charlotte says sarcastically and then laughs.

"It was fun,"Cooper insists. "Racing trains is a lot more fun than getting your toe nails painted, especially when you can crash your trains off the tracks to win."

"It is fun crashing trains with Chase, he gets so excited." Charlotte laughs.

"I know." Cooper agrees. "He has the funniest little laugh. You just want to keep crashing trains all night to hear him chortle."

"I hope he doesn't lose that laugh as he grows." Charlotte sips her wine. "It's adorable."

"We make some cute kids," Cooper puts his arm around Charlotte.

"I wonder what Noah will be like when he's older. Andie's the bossy one, Chase is the funny one, what do you think Noah will be like?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper thinks. "I don't know. So far he only cares about eating, sleeping and pooping."

Charlotte rests her head on Cooper's shoulder. "Who would've thought when you first asked me out for that drink at the elevator that we'd fall in love, get married and have three kids?"

"I was so excited to bring you home to my apartment that night. I didn't know it would end up like this, but I am very grateful it did."

"Me too." Charlotte lifts her chin up and kisses him.

_**Review Please!**_


	104. Chapter 104

**CHAPTER 104**

* * *

><p>It's a Wednesday morning and Charlotte's in her office. Amelia sweeps in. "Hey Charlotte! I'm surprised you're back to work already."<p>

Charlotte lifts only her eyes up to glance at Amelia. "I had an early miscarraige. What good is staying home going to do me?"

Amelia thinks for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably better to keep your mind busy with work."

"I'm only in the office once a week and honestly I could use a day out of the house."

"Who's watching the kids?" Amelia asks.

"Cooper. He lightened his schedule since his ...-" Charlotte doesn't like to say the word in reference to Cooper. "...since he was sprung from the hospital."

Amelia nods and then takes a seat on Charlotte's office couch.

Charlotte looks over at her. "Something you need?"

"Why do you think Cole hasn't told Jolie or Tyler I'm pregnant yet?" Amelia shoots.

Charlotte sighs heavily. She doesn't want to talk about this. Amelia's at the same stage of pregnancy she would be at, if she didn't miscarry. Seeing Amelia reminds her of the conversation they had in the kitchen the day of Andie's birthday about how she didn't want to be pregnant again and now she's not. Charlotte looks up at her. "Ask him."

Amelia fidgets. "I don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Charlotte asks with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Amelia sighs. "I don't want him to think I care about his relationship with Jolie."

"Do you care?" Charlotte asks.

"No." Amelia scoffs.

"Seems like you do to me."

"Well, I don't." Amelia stands up.

"If you don't mind, Amelia I have patients waiting." Charlotte dismisses her.

"Can we talk later?" Amelia asks before she leaves the office.

Charlotte nods, obviously Amelia doesn't get it that the last thing Charlotte wants to think or talk about is Amelia's pregnancy.

After Charlotte has seen a few patients. Marisa shows up at her office door. Charlotte looks up at Marisa. "Come in," she tells her.

Marisa takes a seat on the couch. "I'll do it," she tells Charlotte.

"Do what?"

"I'll have Alexis tested to see if Cooper is her father."

"Okay." Charlotte smoothes down her own skirt. "I know this is a hard decision for you, Marisa, but you're doing the right thing."

"Remind me of that when my daughter hates me for lying to her."

"Alexis will never hate you. Just be honest, tell her why you lied." Charlotte advices.

"This will shatter her trust in me. She needs to be able to trust me. I'm her mother." Marisa worries.

"She'll be shocked at first but give her time and she'll come around, if she's anything like Cooper, anyway." Charlotte tells Marisa.

"What do you mean?" Marisa asks.

Charlotte swallows and decides to confide in Marisa. "I was married before I met Cooper. I kept it a secret from him until we were dating three years and living together."

"Why?" Marisa asks.

"I had my reasons, just like you had your reasons to lie to Alexis about her father."

"I assume Cooper was pretty angry?" Marisa asks.

"Oh yeah," Charlotte nods. "He was hurt, angry, felt like he could never trust me again. He kicked me out of his apartment."

"Well, you're married now so I guess he forgave you."

"He did and Alexis will forgive you too." Charlotte smiles.

"I hope you're right." Marisa gets up to leave.

Charlotte picks up the phone to call Cooper.

_"Hey, Chief." _Cooper greets.

"_Hey yourself. How's your day?"_ Charlotte asks.

"_We'll, let's see I spent the morning playing Barbie's with Andie with her new Barbie Hotel."_

_"Sounds like fun." _Charlotte laughs.

"_Then, Andie and I made cookies both with the Easy Bake Oven and the regular oven."_

_"Save one for me."_ Charlotte teases.

_"We saved the biggest one for our momma."_

_"Last time I checked your mother was back in Ohio, Coop." _Charlotte shoots.

_"You know what I meant."_

Charlotte teases, "_Do you think of me as your momma when you're doing that thing with your tongue on me?"_

_"Ewww...That's gross!"_ Cooper exclaims, while Charlotte laughs proudly at herself.

Charlotte gets serious again, "How's my Sweet Fella doin'?"

Cooper answers, "_don't worry, momma, your Sweet Fella is fine. Andie and I raced and crashed trains with him all afternoon until we worn ourselves out. They're both napping now."_

_"How's Noah?"_

_"Noah and I are chillin' watching his Baby Einstein DVD while Andie and Chase nap. When they wake up we're all going for a walk down on the pier."_

_"Leave Noah in his stroller with the net cover. I don't want him to catch anything."_

_"Got it, Chief. How's your day?" _Cooper asks.

"_Amelia came in to ask me why I think Cole hasn't told Jolie she's pregnant yet."_

_"Oy, what'd you tell her?"_

_"I told her to ask Cole."_ Charlotte deadpans.

"_Char!"_

_"What? How'm I supposed to know Cole's motives."_

_"Besides Amelia, how's your day going?" _Cooper asks while holding Noah and watching tv.

_"After Amelia left, I saw a few patients and then Marisa came in."_

_"What'd Marisa want?"_

_"She decided to have Alexis tested to see if she's yours."_

Cooper hesitates before answering. _"Wow Char, this is big. Our whole lives will change if she's mine."_

_"Calm down, Coop! It's a fifty-fifty chance. That other guy could be her father."_

_"You mean Tim."_ Cooper reminds her.

_"Yeah, Tim."_

_"And if I'm not the father, is Marisa going to contact Tim?" _Cooper asks.

"_I didn't ask, it's only our business if she is your daughter."_

_"I can't believe this, Char. I'm nervous."_

_"Do you want Alexis to be your daughter?" _Charlotte asks.

_"I don't know, but if she is I want her to be in our lives."_

_"Let's take it one step at a time. Coop. First, let's see if she's yours."_

_"Thank you, Chief, for talking to her."_

_"I'll be home soon. I have two more patients to see today."_

_"Well, we can't wait for momma to come home, can we Noah?" Cooper looks at the baby and kisses his head._

_"Give him a kiss from me too."_

_"I will."_

_**Review!**_


	105. Chapter 105

**CHAPTER 105**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper ring the front doorbell of Violet and Pete's house. Violet answers with a smile. "Come on in, Freedman family." Andie and Chase step in first. Lucas runs over and grabs the two gift bags out of their hands. "Lucas, that was rude." Violet looks up at Charlotte and Cooper, "I'm sorry, he's usually not that rude. He's very excited."<p>

Cooper pats Lucas on the head. "That's understandable, it's his birthday." Cooper high fives Lucas. "Happy Birthday. How old are you today my man?"

"I'm six!" Lucas yells.

"I can't believe it's been that long. It seems like yesterday that they brought you into the ER." Charlotte says.

Violet just looks at her, not really wanting to remember the way in which Lucas was born. Violet is saved from responding when the doorbell rings again. "Addison, come on in." Violet greets.

"Yay, Danielle is here!" Andie hugs her four year old playmate with the long brown hair. Danielle looks up at Addison, "Andie is my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Addison smiles at them.

Charlotte instructs Andie, "Don't be rude Andie, Say happy birthday to Lucas. It's his party."

"And give him a big birthday hug too." Cooper tells his daughter.

Andie turns to Lucas and gives him a quick hug, "Happy Birfday, Lucas."

Violet tells the kids, "there's two clowns in the backyard. One is making balloon animals and the other is doing face painting _and_ Doc Jolie brought her nail polishes along to paint all the girls nails."

"So, you hired three clowns." Charlotte grins and jokes.

Addison laughs, "Good one, Charlotte."

Danielle looks up at Addison, "can we go see the clowns, mommy."

"That's what they're here for," Addison tells her, Charlotte and Addison follow the kids outside.

Andie, Chase and Danielle run to get a balloon animal while Charlotte and Addison watch. "So, where's Noah, today?" Addison asks Charlotte.

"He's home," Charlotte tells her, "we didn't want to take the chance of him catching anything with all theses little germ factories around." Charlotte gestures to the group of kids standing on line for balloons, face painting and nail painting.

"Who's watching him?"

"Alexis Rhodes, Marisa's daughter is watching him."

"Isn't she only like twelve or thirteen?" Addison asks.

"She's almost fourteen and she has experience babysitting in her neighborhood."

"But still, Noah's a preemie." Addison's surprised Charlotte would leave him with a young teenager.

Charlotte glances over at her, "Marisa promised me she would stop by and check on them."

"Aha," Addison laughs, "I knew there was a catch, Alexis thinks she's babysitting, but her momma will end up being there."

Charlotte nods and watches as Amelia walks over to them.

Andie and Danielle run up to Addison and Charlotte. "Can you hold out balloon puppies while we get our nails done?" Andie and Danielle each hand them a bright pink balloon puppy.

"Those are adorable." Amelia inspects the balloons and the three woman follow the little girls to where Jolie is painting nails.

Andie hops down in the chair first. "What color would you like little miss Andie?" Jolie smiles and asks the three year old. "I want rainbow colors." Andie tells her. Jolie starts painting Andie's nails with her artsy nail kit.

"Oh, I love it!" Amelia says, as she watches. "I hope I have a girl so I can do all this stuff with her."

Jolie looks up, "You're pregnant?" She asks, looking at Amelia.

"I guess I let the cat out of the bag." Amelia smiles. "Yes, I am."

"I didn't even know you had a man." Jolie responds while painting Andie's nails.

"Well, I don't." Amelia answers back.

Jolie laughs. "Well, you needed one to get pregnant."

Amelia answers, "I'm going to raise the baby on my own,Addie's doing it on her own."

Addison answers, "Because I didn't have a choice and Sam helps out."

"But, he's not her dad." Amelia tells her.

"Can we not discuss this now?" Addison tells Amelia, as she gestures her eyes down to Danielle who's listening.

"Oh sorry," Amelia tells her. Violet makes her way over and watches Jolie paint the nails. "Don't you ever wish you had a girl so you could do this stuff?" Amelia asks Violet.

Violet responds. "I didn't but I might have to get used to it soon."

"What are you talkin' about?" Charlotte asks.

"I'm three months pregnant. Only Pete and Cooper know. And of course Addison since she's my doctor and now all of you." Violet looks around at the group of women.

"Am I the only one who's not pregnant?" Jolie says flabbergasted to find out both Amelia and Violet are pregnant.

"Not me." Addison answers.

Charlotte walks away, she doesn't want to be part of this conversation anymore. Now not only does she have to be reminded of her lost baby every time she encounters Amelia, but now Violet too. Addison follows Charlotte. "Are you okay?" Addison asks, knowing it must be difficult for her.

Charlotte turns to face Addison, "I'm fine, you know I didn't want a fourth child."

"It was an unexpected pregnancy but it's still hard to lose a baby, Charlotte."

Charlotte doesn't answer. Cole and Pete walk over to them. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink? I make a pretty mean margarita." Pete boasts.

"I'll take one." Addison smiles.

"I'm good." Charlotte answers.

Addison follows Pete to the makeshift bar, leaving Charlotte to talk with Cole. "How are you, Charlotte?" Cole asks.

"Fine." Charlotte answers, "I've heard you've been busy." Charlotte quirks her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Cole asks sipping his beer.

"You're dating Jolie and got Amelia pregnant, I'd call that busy."

"You know?" Cole's surprised.

"Amelia and I are pretty tight." Charlotte looks at him. "When are you going to tell Jolie?"

Cole sighs, "I don't know. I'm afraid she'll walk out on me if I tell her."

"Do you care?" Charlotte quizzes him, "I thought you liked playing the field."

"I did," Cole answers, sipping more beer. "But I really like, maybe even love Jolie now and she's so good with Tyler. I don't want to lose her."

"What about Amelia?" Charlotte asks.

"We're just friends." Cole tells Charlotte.

"Good luck with that." Charlotte warns him.

Cooper comes over to them. "I think I want to be a clown and make balloon animals when I retire."

Cole laughs and Charlotte rolls her eyes. Cooper looks at them. "No, seriously this is a fun job these clowns have, painting faces and making animal balloons, look." Cooper bends a balloon into the shape on a monkey.

"Very good." Cole tells him. "Can you make me a horse?" He jokes with Cooper.

"I think I could go for that Margarita now." Charlotte walks off to the makeshift bar. Cooper follows her. "Wait for me, Chief," He twists up a balloon. "Here I made you a pink kitty."

Charlotte looks at it, "Why? To make up that you forgot to tell me Violet is pregnant too."

"I didn't forget to tell you, I didn't tell you because of your miscarraige."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Cooper."

"I know that but I also know losing the baby was hard on you." He looks at her with big sad puppy eyes, "I wanted to protect you."

Charlotte sighs. "It wouldn't be so hard if everyone else didn't have to be pregnant and due around the same time I would have been due."

Cooper squeezes her shoulder. "I know."

Charlotte continues, "I didn't want the fourth child, but then I was pregnant and starting to get used to the idea and bam, I lose it."

"We'll get through it, Chief." Cooper taps the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger.

Chase runs up to them. "Look momma. I gots Thomas da Twian on my face." Charlotte and Cooper look at the little blue train the clown painted on Chase's cheek. "Very nice." Charlotte tells the two year old.

"I could do that." Cooper gestures at the train painted on Chase's cheek.

"I bet you could." Charlotte laughs, "I could see you as a clown."

Andie and Danielle run over to show them their faces. "Look at that, you're twin princesses." Cooper smiles at the two little girls who had their faces painted up exactly the same.

"I'm a vampire." Lucas runs over with his face painted as Dracula and chases the screaming girls around the yard.

Pete brings Charlotte her Margarita and tells them. "Kids," as a group of children nearly knock him down as they run past.

Charlotte sips her Margarita and smiles as she watches Andie, Chase and their little friends run happily around them.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story that takes place when the kids are teenagers. That's why several of the characters are pregnant. The children would all be friends and we get to watch them all parent teenagers together.


	106. Chapter 106

**CHAPTER 106**

* * *

><p>Cooper's giving Andie and Chase a bubble bath in the tub upstairs while Charlotte's cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. The doorbell rings and Charlotte pads through the foyer to the front door to answer it. "Marisa, what are you doing here?"<p>

Marisa's holding a white legal envelope in her hand. "Is Cooper around?"

Charlotte looks at the envelope. "Is that what I think it is?"

Marisa nods. "It's the results."

"Come in, I'll go get Cooper." Charlotte pads up the stairs to the second floor hall bathroom. Cooper's making bubble beards on all their faces.

"Marisa's here with the results." Charlotte wastes no time telling him.

Cooper looks at her with wide eyes. "And are you going to tell me?" He asks.

"I don't know the results. She has an envelope. She wants to show you." Charlotte tells him and takes her position on the floor next to the tub to wash the kids.

Cooper gets up. "You might want to wipe the bubble beard off your face before you go downstairs." She advices.

"Oh, yeah." Cooper rubs the bubbles off of his face.

"Where are you going daddy?" Andie asks.

"Momma's going to take over your bath. I have to go talk to someone." Cooper tells her.

"No! We want daddy." Andie protests.

"Want da-da!" Chase copies his sister.

Charlotte looks slightly insulted.

"It's not you, Chief. I make bubble beards, that's why they want daddy." Cooper says, before heading downstairs to meet Marisa.

Charlotte looks at the kids in the tub. "Daddy may make bubble beards but momma can make bubble reindeer."

"How momma?" Andie asks excited.

"Like this." Charlotte demonstrates on Chase first by putting bubbles on his nose and then pulling his hair up in bubbles on each side to look like antlers.

"He looks like Rudolf. Do me next momma." Andie squeals.

Charlotte plays with the kids in the tub while Cooper talks downstairs with Marisa. She wishes she could be a fly on the wall.

After Marisa leaves Cooper grabs a beer and sits on the couch waiting for Charlotte to come down.

Charlotte gets the kids in their jammies and reads them a bedtime story before padding down the stairs to Cooper.

She finds him sitting on the couch sipping a beer and looking sort of somber. "Well?" Charlotte says with wide eyes as she sits next to him on the couch. "Do I need a martini first?"

Cooper forms a small smile, "That depends on if you wanted me to be Alexis's father or not."

"Just tell me, Cooper. I can't take the damn suspense anymore."

Cooper shakes his head from left to right, "I'm _not_ Alexis's father."

Charlotte waits a minute before answering. "You seem disappointed."

Cooper hesitates and answers. "Alexis is a nice kid. I really thought she was mine."

Charlotte nods. "Me too."

"I feel like I lost a child. I know I just lost the idea of her being my child but still." Cooper explains.

Charlotte agrees, "Like my miscarraige. I didn't want the fourth child at first but then I got used to the idea and it stung when I lost it." Charlotte tells him.

"I guess I feel the same way." Cooper sulks.

"At least now Marisa doesn't have to explain anything to Alexis." Charlotte tells Cooper. "Marisa won't have to admit she lied about her father being dead."

"I told Marisa she should tell Tim about Alexis."

"What did she say?" Charlotte asks.

"She told me no, she wasn't planning on it."

Charlotte swallows. "We may not agree with it, but it's her decision, Coop."

Cooper sighs. "I just keep thinking if it was the other way around, I would definitely want Tim to tell me."

"It's not ours to tell, Cooper. We're out of it now."

They both turn to look at the baby monitor when Noah starts crying. "He's due for a bottle." Charlotte gets up and pads to the kitchen to mix up a bottle while Cooper goes upstairs to get Noah. After he changes his diaper he brings the baby downstairs and hands him to Charlotte.

Charlotte sits down on the couch and feeds Noah. Cooper gets up and starts to pad upstairs. "Where are you going, Coop? She asks.

"I have to do something. I'll be back down in about ten minutes." Cooper continues up the steps.

Charlotte looks at Noah as she feeds him. "I have a feelin' I know what your daddy is about to do. I don't know if it's the right thing or not but I know your daddy won't get any rest until he does it."

Cooper sits down on the bed and scrolls through his laptop until he finds the number of a pediatric office in Arizona where Dr. Tim Foster works. Cooper finds the number and takes a deep breath as he pushes the buttons on the phone. It's after hours so he doesn't expect anyone to pick up. After a few rings he gets the voicemail. "Hi Tim. This is Cooper Freedman. Remember Marisa from our residency? Well, I have some pretty big news to tell you about her. Call me back when you get this message." Cooper hangs up feeling like he is doing the right thing from one father to another.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I recieved several requests that Cooper not be Alexis's father, so I came up with an interesting twist which you'll have to wait and see!<em>**

**_REVIEW!_**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

* * *

><p>Cooper wakes up to the phone ringing at 7am Saturday morning. He talks for a few minutes and after he hangs up Charlotte yawns and asks him, "who was that?"<p>

"It was Alexis Rhodes, she asked if we needed a babysitter today. She wants to make some money." Cooper yawns, and tells Charlotte.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to come over in an hour. I figured we could go out to breakfast and she could watch the kids."

"She can't watch all three at once, Cooper. She's only thirteen and Noah needs a lot of attention." Charlotte warns.

"So then, let's take Andie and Chase out for some pancakes, they'll like that." Cooper suggests.

"I'm not going to argue with a restaurant breakfast." Charlotte heads for the shower while Cooper wakes the kids up.

They arrive at the restaurant and the older waitress walks them to a booth. "Can I start you out with some coffee?" The waitress asks, as Andie and Chase bounce into the booth.

"Two coffees and two apple juices for the kids." Charlotte tells the waitress.

"I want the nana toast, momma." Andie points at the picture of Banana French Toast on the menu.

"That does look good." Cooper agrees. "I think I'll get the nana toast too," he tells Andie and she giggles.

"Want nana toast!" Chase grabs the menu from Andie. "No! Chase it's mine!" Andie yells and grabs the menu back.

Charlotte's about to scold them when her phone buzzes. She looks at it. "It's Marissa," Charlotte tells Cooper, "I'm going to take the call outside where it's quieter." Charlotte leaves Cooper at the booth with Andie and Chase fighting over the menu.

Cooper grabs the menu from them. "Now, it's mine. Neither one of you get to hold it." Chase starts to cry. "My menu! I want it!"

"No, Chase! I had it first!" Andie shouts back.

The waitress comes over with the coffees and juice. She hands the kids a pack of crayons and paper. "Are you ready to order, sir?" She asks Cooper.

"I want the nana toast!" Andie exclaims, loud and clear, to the waitress.

"I want nana toast!" Chase follows suit with his sister.

The waitress looks at Cooper. "You've got your hands full with them."

Cooper laughs, "I sure do." He tells the waitress. "We'll take two orders of the Banana French Toast and can I get an order of fried eggs with grits and some biscuits for the lady and oh yeah, bacon."

"Are you from the south?" The waitress asks.

"My wife is," Cooper smiles.

"Only people from the south ask for grits and biscuits. Tell your wife we make the best cheesy grits here that she'll ever taste outside of the south."

"Great," Cooper tells the waitress as she leaves.

Charlotte comes back in and sits next to Chase in the booth.

"I ordered you some eggs with cheesy grits and biscuits with bacon." Cooper tells her.

"You know me so well." Charlotte gives him a sunny smile. "What'd you order for the kids?"

"One order of Banana French Toast for them to split and another for me."

"I don't want to spit my nana toast with Chase." Andie complains, in her raspy little voice.

"The word is _split_, not _spit_." Charlotte corrects the three year old, "And you'll do what you're told." Charlotte tells her firmly. "If daddy ordered one for you to split with Chase you'll split it."

Andie looks up at Charlotte with her blue puppy dog eyes. "Yes, momma."

Cooper tells Charlotte. "I thought it'd be too much for them to finish, but if she really wants her own I can order another."

"They're not going to put a dent in the one order Cooper. They take mouse bites." Charlotte talks to Andie and Chase now, "I want you both to sit up straight and behave yourselves in the restaurant. I won't have you embarrassin' me, actin' like baboons."

Andie and Chase both sit up a little straighter and look to Cooper.

"Char," Cooper says, "They're two and three years old."

"Cooper, I could hear them shouting at each other all the way in the lobby, while I was on the phone." Charlotte goes on. "I will not be the family everyone's pointin' at."

"Fine," Cooper sighs. "What did Marisa want?"

Charlotte sips on her coffee, "Apparently, the reason Alexis wanted to baby sit was to make money is so she could run away."

"What?" Cooper asks, with wide eyes.

"Alexis left Marisa a note this morning' tellin' her she's running away."

"Why would she do that?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte deadpans, "because after you called Tim Foster and told him about Alexis, Tim located Marisa's number and called her. He wants a paternity test and if he's the father he wants to meet Alexis."

Cooper rubs his head. "Oy, so did Marisa tell Alexis she lied, and her father is still alive?"

"Bingo!" Charlotte takes another sip of coffee.

"What's Marisa going to do?" Cooper asks.

"She's headin' over to our house to talk to Alexis now."

"How did Alexis get to our house this morning if Marisa didn't drive her?" Cooper asks while sipping his coffee.

"She must have taken a cab."

"We better pay her well."

"Yep." Charlotte nods, sipping her tea.

Cooper calls the waitress over. "Can we take that breakfast to go?"

"Sure thing. I'll pack it up in a bag as soon as it's ready." The waitress answers.

Andie and Chase are coloring quietly with some crayons the waitress gave them to keep their little hands busy. "Is my nana toast ready?" Andie asks Cooper.

"Almost, Pumpkin." Cooper tweaks her nose. "Change of plans, we're going to bring our breakfast home to eat."

"Why?" Andie whines, "cuz Chase was bad?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "No, Andie, not because Chase was bad. Alexis needs to talk to her momma, so we need to get home for baby Noah."

"Not fair!" Andie pouts.

Cooper scoops Andie up into his lap. "How about if daddy takes you out later for lunch at McDonalds?"

"Yay!" Andie yells.

"Me too, daddy, me too?" Chase begs.

"Yes, you too." Cooper smiles.

Charlotte cocks her head and asks Cooper, "are ya tryin' to have another heart attack?"

Cooper sighs and pouts a little. "I'll get a salad."

"With low fat salad dressing." Charlotte tells him.

"Fine, low fat salad dressing." Cooper agrees.

"And, I'm gonna ask the kids so don't try sneakin' a Big Mac behind my back." She warns him.

Cooper looks and her and smirks.

Charlotte grins. "Ya didn't think I see the wrapper in the trash bag at your office last week?"

"Oh come on, Char. It was the first one I had in over a year."

"Why would you eat that then when you know you have a cholesterol problem?"

"Jolie was having one and she picked one up for me on her lunch break. I think they were having a two for one deal." Cooper answers.

"Ugh!" Charlotte scowls. "Jolie knows you shouldn't eat that stuff."

"She didn't shove it down my throat, Charlotte."

The waitress brings over the food with the check . "Is my nana toast in da bag?" Andie asks the waitress.

"Yup. All the food's in there. Enjoy." The waitress hands Cooper the check. "Nice family you have, sir."

"Thank you." Cooper hands her some cash, and the Freedman family heads home to meet up with Alexis and Marisa.


	108. Chapter 108

**CHAPTER 108**

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Cooper arrive home with Andie and Chase. Marisa's car is still parked in the driveway. Cooper hesitates when he reaches the front door. "I'm actually scared to go in," Cooper admits, stalling outside the door. He crinkles the brown bag holding their breakfasts of banana French toast and grits. He puts the key in the door, "Marisa probably wants to kill me."<p>

Charlotte meets his gaze, "Are you having second thoughts about telling Tim?"

"I did the right thing." Cooper asserts, quick to add, "But this is a huge revelation for a thirteen year old. Everything Alexis knew about her family has been turned upside down, her father is alive and her mother lied to her."

"Cooper," Charlotte begins, reaching out and pulling the key back from the door knob. "You weren't much younger than Alexis when your parents finally told you that you were adopted." She reminds him. "Did that revelation about your family ruin your life? Are you scarred from it?"

"No, of course not," he asserts. "I don't hold it against them for waiting so long to tell me. It didn't erase the love and care they'd shown me."

Charlotte grabs his hand, "And it won't change anything between Alexis and Marisa. Alexis will be okay."

Cooper gives a ghost of a smile, "I get your point."

"Has it ever occurred to you, Coop, that Alexis might actually be happy her father is alive?"

Cooper sighs, "Honestly, I hadn't thought about the way Alexis would react. I was thinking about Tim, not knowing he had a daughter. I should have thought about Alexis before I made that call."

Andie and Chase are getting restless waiting on the steps. "I want my nana toast." Andie tugs on Cooper's leg.

Cooper looks down at her, "Okay, pumpkin." Cooper takes a deep breath before he opens the door to face Marisa.

The house is quiet. Marisa's sitting on the couch. "Where's Alexis and Noah?" Charlotte asks.

Marisa meets Charlotte's gaze. "Alexis refuses to talk to me. She locked herself in the nursery with Noah."

"I better go check on them." Charlotte heads up the stairs.

Cooper looks at Marisa. "I'm sorry, Marisa. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Marisa snaps.

Cooper takes Andie and Chase into the kitchen. He pulls the banana French toast out of the bag. "You know what?" He tells them as he puts the food on plates. "You can each have your own banana toast. Daddy isn't hungry anymore." After Cooper sets the food out he goes upstairs to find Charlotte.

Cooper sits in the nursery and listens to Charlotte explain to Alexis. "Your mother loves you more than anything in this world, Alexis. There's nothing stronger than a mother's love; believe me, I know." Charlotte asserts, as she holds Noah in the rocking chair, his tiny fists wave in the air as she cuddles him. "Your momma held you like this when you were a small baby. She once told me you were born early, like Noah."

Alexis looks up with teary eyes, "She told me that too."

"So you see, your momma's been loving you for a very long time."

Alexis searches Charlotte's face and asks, "but why did she lie to me? Why did she tell me my father was dead, if he wasn't?"

Charlotte answers, "Momma's make mistakes too. Someday, maybe you'll be a momma and you'll make mistakes. We're all human; even momma's."

"I just wanna know why she lied." Alexis pleads. "I just wanna know why."

Cooper answers. "I know how you feel, honey. It's hard when we find out the people we love most in the world have lied to us, but you need to give your mother another chance. Your mother loves you."

Charlotte rolls her eyes, remembering her fight many years ago with Cooper over her not telling him she was married before. "Sometimes people lie because they're hurting and they don't want to talk about it, so they lie."

"Is that what happened with my mother?" Alexis asks.

"I think so." Charlotte tells her.

"What hurt my mother?" Alexis asks Charlotte. searching her face.

"I can't tell you that, honey. When you're mother is ready someday, maybe she'll tell you, but know that your mother loves you more than anything."

Cooper adds. "And _that_ is the most important thing of all. As long as you know that, it won't matter to you about why she lied."

Charlotte smiles gently knowing Cooper is speaking from his own experience with her. "All that matters is she loves you more than anything or anyone else in this world."

Alexis wipes her eyes. "But, what about my father?"

"Do you want to meet him?" Charlotte asks.

Alexis takes a breath and sighs, "I'm curious to see what he looks like but…-"

"But what, sweetie?" Cooper asks.

"But…I don't want anything to change. I don't want to live with him or even spend summers with him. I want everything to stay the same." Alexis tells them with desperation in her voice.

Cooper looks in her eyes. "Nothing has to change. You'll stay with your mother and your father can come visit you."

"Just take it one step at a time, day by day," Charlotte adds. "Nothing has to change if you don't want it to."

Cooper looks Alexis in the eyes again, "Can you promise us that you won't talk about running away again?"

Alexis nods and gives a small smile. "Yes, I promise."

Charlotte smiles, "Good, because Andie says you're the best baby sitter ever."

Alexis laughs, "That's because I gave her the Barbie Hotel."

Cooper laughs, "That's probably it. She loves that thing."

Charlotte gets up. "I'm stavin'." She puts Noah back down in his crib. She smoothes out her skirt and asks Alexis, "you ready to go downstairs and face your momma now?"

"Ready," Alexis replies, following a step beside Charlotte.

"I hope the kids saved me some of the banana French toast." Cooper rubs his belly. "I'm starving."

The trio make their way downstairs. Charlotte and Cooper pad straight into the kitchen, leaving Alexis alone to talk with her mother.

After about a half hour, Marisa peeks into the kitchen to tell them thank you before she takes Alexis home.

"I think we did good." Cooper nods to Charlotte.

"We did good." Charlotte nods.

_**Review**_


	109. Chapter 109

**CHAPTER 109**

* * *

><p>It's a pretty Sunday afternoon, Charlotte waits on the park bench next to Cooper. Baby Noah is in his stroller with a net covering it. Andie and Chase play on the jungle gym while Alexis watches them. Cooper offered to pay the thirteen year old to keep an eye on the kids so he and Charlotte could relax with Noah. Violet approaches them with an oversized picnic basket while Lucas runs off to play on the playground. "I come with fried chicken." Violet puts the picnic basket beside them. "It cost me ten bucks extra because I ordered all drumsticks for the kids."<p>

Cooper peeks in the picnic basket. "Mmm...you brought chocolate chip cookies too. We brought the healthy stuff; watermelon, cut up apples and cheese sticks." Cooper tells Violet.

"Addison's supplyin' the juice boxes." Charlotte tells her. "Do you need more money to cover the fried chicken?" Charlotte hands Violet a ten dollar bill.

Violet takes the money and puts it in her pocket. "That's why Pete's doing overtime." Violet jokes.

"Where is Pete?" Cooper moves over on the bench to make room for his BFF.

Violet peeks in the stroller at Noah first before sitting down. "He's so cute and tiny, like a kitten." Violet smiles. She sits down on the bench and tells them. "Pete's working in the ER today."

"Awe, on a Beautiful Sunday like this?" Cooper bellows.

"The hospital doesn't close cuz it's a pretty Sunday, Coop." Charlotte reveals, "besides, Pete signed up to do overtime."

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"Because Pete can't say no, and his boss knows that." Violet looks at Charlotte. "She always asks him first."

"Cuz, I know he wants to work." Charlotte agrees. "Pete's one of my best ER docs." Charlotte grabs a handful of peanuts out of her bag.

Cooper reaches over for some peanuts. "Isn't that Amelia?" He gestures towards a figure walking toward them from the parking lot.

"It is." Violet says, screwing up her face. "What's she doing here?"

"Just because she doesn't have a kid doesn't mean it's illegal for her to come to the playground." Charlotte tells Violet.

"It is a little weird." Cooper says.

"It might get awkward because I invited Jolie." Violet tells them. "Lucas likes to play with Tyler."

"Oh yay!" Charlotte exclaims sarcastically. "Jolie's coming too."

"Does Jolie know yet that Amelia's pregnant with Cole's baby?" Violet asks.

"Nope." Charlotte answers, as she watches Amelia approach.

Amelia saunters up to the group. Cooper gets up to allow a pregnant Amelia to sit.

"I'm fine, Cooper." Amelia motions for him to sit back down. "I'm barely showing. I can sit on the grass." Amelia plops down on the ground next to Noah's carriage and takes a peek in. "So sweet," she says. "How much does he weigh now?"

"He just hit six pounds." Charlotte tells her as she peeks in to look at her sleeping baby tow haired baby.

"He's still small but he's getting there." Cooper tells them. "He takes after Charlotte so we think he would have been small even if he was full term."

Amelia reaches into the netting of the stroller. "He's got a full head of blonde hair now." Amelia rubs the baby's head.

"Don't touch him." Charlotte scolds her. "I just got him to sleep. Never wake a sleeping baby."

"Okay." Amelia backs off

"What are you doing at the playground, Amelia?" Charlotte asks, peeking in the stroller to make sure Noah's still asleep.

Amelia answers, "Addison told me she was meeting you guys here for a play date. I figured I'd come along and hang out with the mom's since I'm going to be one soon. Maybe I'll learn something." She laughs. " Cuz obviously, I need all the help I can get." Amelia grabs some peanuts from Charlotte's bag. "Mmmm..I'm hungry."

"How are you feeling, Violet?" Amelia asks, and Charlotte rolls her eyes. She's here with the two pregnant women who are due about the same time she would have been due if she didn't miscarry.

"I'm feeling good." Violet tells her. "No morning sickness, so far."

"You're having another boy then." Amelia tells her. "My sister was really sick when she was pregnant with her girls and had no morning sickness at all with her boys."

"What about you?" Violet asks. "What do you think you're having."

"Definitely a boy." Amelia says.

"How can you be so sure?" Cooper asks. "It's too early to tell from an ultrasound."

Amelia answers casually, "Cole has a long disco stick and he knows how to use it." She shoves some more peanuts in her mouth.

Violet almost gags on her peanuts. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks Amelia.

Amelia nods. "Guys with long disco sticks are more likely to have boys." Charlotte screws up her face. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it somewhere." Amelia takes more peanuts.

"If that's true, then Charlotte and I should have all boys." Cooper laughs proudly.

Charlotte looks at Cooper and nods. "We should, then. Shouldn't we?"

Violet blurts out. "I've always thought it was the motion of the ocean that helps determine the sex, not the size of the surfboard. The bigger the wave the more likely you'll have a boy."

Jolie walks up to them while Tyler runs off to find Lucas. "What are you guys talking about?"

Violet tells her. "We're just discussing the size of a guy's disco stick in relation to the baby's sex."

Jolie answers. "Well considering Cole already has a boy, I'd have to say one is more likely to have a boy if the guy's big, cuz let me just say, Cole's as big as they come."

"Told ya." Amelia says, and everyone's quiet.

Cooper shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to check on the kids."

Charlotte gets up from the bench. "Wait for me." She's one step behind Cooper. "Can you keep an eye on Noah?" Charlotte asks Violet.

"No problem." Violet peeks in on the six pound bundle sleeping in the stroller.

Jolie follows Cooper and Charlotte. "Mind if I stick with you two and leave the two prego's on the bench to discuss their pregnancies?"

For once Charlotte agrees with Jolie, she doesn't want to listen to them compare pregnancies either. "Fine." Charlotte waits up for Jolie.

"Who's the father of Amelia's baby, anyway?" Jolie asks.

Charlotte and Cooper look at each other. "Uh, you might want to ask Amelia that yourself." Cooper tells her.

"She's so secretive about it." Jolie comments as they approach the playground.

"Catch the ball, Mommy." Tyler yells to Jolie as he throws her a basketball. Jolie catches it and throws it back to Tyler.

"Tyler calls you mommy, now?" Cooper asks.

"His mom died when he was a baby. I'm the closest thing to a mom he's got." Jolie nods.

"Does Cole know Tyler calls you mommy?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course, Cole and I are discussing marriage." Jolie answers.

"Good for you." Cooper nods and wonders how Jolie will take the news, Cole is the father of Amelia's baby.

"Daddy look! Danielle is here!" Andie points to Addison and Danielle walking up the path to the playground. Addison's holding hands with her four and a half year old daughter with the long brown ponytails. Danielle runs up to greet Andie.

"I love your ponytails and your pretty white dress." Charlotte tells Danielle.

"Thank you." Danielle says in a sweet voice. "Can I play with Andie?"

"Of course." Charlotte nods at the little girl. Andie and Danielle hug and run off to play holding each others hands.

"Sorry, I'm late." Addison tells them. "Danielle had a meltdown because I wouldn't let her wear her favorite new dress to the playground."

"We know how that is." Cooper answers.

"Then it took me half an hour to comb out her hair." Addison explains. " I love it long, but long hair is work if you want it to look nice."

"I love the ponytails with the white bows." Charlotte watches Danielle playing with Andie. "Andie won't keep any kind of bows or clips in her hair, that's why we keep it in a pageboy." Andie's straight red hair is cut to just above her shoulders. Her bangs are cut neatly and fall just above her eyebrows.

Addison agrees. "It is a cute style and easy but Danielle's my only child so I don't mind taking half an hour to do her hair. She loves when I French braid it."

Cooper gets in on the conversation. "I like long hair. I think we should let Andie grow her hair out."

Charlotte smirks "And are you going to comb out the tangles and style it for her everyday?"

Lucas and Tyler come charging over before Cooper can answer. "Do you want to play basketball with us?" Lucas and Tyler ask Cooper.

"Sure, why not?" Cooper agrees, scooping up two and a half year old Chase. "It's me and Chase against you two."

"Bring it on!" Six year old Lucas calls out as they run to the basketball court.

Charlotte and Addison watch as Alexis takes turns giving Andie and Danielle airplane rides. "More, more!" Danielle and Andie both beg the thirteen year old. After about ten minutes Alexis tells Charlotte," my arms are tired. Can you watch them and I'll go sit by Noah?"

"Sounds good to me." Charlotte laughs.

Andie and Danielle run up to Charlotte "Momma, can you give me and Danielle airplane rides since Lexi is too tired." Andie asks in her raspy little voice.

"I have an idea." Addison tells them. "You grab Andie's arms, Charlotte, and I'll grab her legs." Addison holds Andie by the legs and Charlotte by the arms. They both swing her in the air."One- two- three" Addison calls out and Andie laughs in glee.

Danielle begs. "I want a turn! I want a turn!"

Charlotte tells Andie. "Okay, we're putting you down. It's Danielle's turn." Addison and Charlotte swing Danielle in the air. They do it over and over again giving both girls equal turns.

"This is fun, momma." Andie smiles.

"It is fun." Charlotte agrees.

"Except now _my_ arms are getting tired." Addison comments.

"Mine too." Charlotte tells the girls. "Let's take a break."

"Okay." Danielle says and the two little girls run off to play, Danielle with her long brown ponytails flapping in the breeze and Andie with her red hair bouncing as she runs.

Addison smiles watching them. "It's nice that they're friends."

"It is." Charlotte nods.

"Shall we go sit on that bench and watch them?" Addison gestures to an empty bench near the playground.

"Where'd Jolie go?" Charlotte looks around.

Addison points. "She's playing basketball with Cooper and the boys."

Charlotte looks over and watches Cooper hold Chase up to drop the ball in the net. "I wonder whose team Jolie is on?"

"Looks like she's on Tyler and Lucas's team." Addison watches. "She's really good with kids."

Charlotte nods. "My kids adore her and so does Tyler."

"Amelia told me Cole is the father of her baby." Addison throws out there.

"I know." Charlotte nods.

"It's going to get messy when Jolie finds out." Addison adds.

"I don't even want to think about it." Charlotte says, watching Cooper play basketball with Jolie.

"Hmmm?" Addison stares at Danielle and Andie playing in the sandbox.

"What?" Charlotte asks and turns to look at them.

"I wonder if they'll still be friends when they grow up." Addison thinks out loud.

Charlotte laughs. "That'd be great, wouldn't it?" She smiles. "But time changes everything. They'll meet new people and go new places."

"It'd be nice to have a friend like that for life." Addison tells Charlotte, still watching the girls.

"I guess it would. I wouldn't know." Charlotte answers as she stares at the two friends happily playing.

"I wouldn't know either." Addison answers back. "But it'd be nice."

"It would." Charlotte agrees.

Cooper yells out. "Lunchtime! Last one to the picnic basket is a rotten egg!" All the children run as fast as they can to to the over sized picnic basket.

"Chase is the rotted egg!" Andie calls out. "He was last."

"He also has the shortest legs." Cooper tells her, as he scoops Chase up. "Last one gets to pick the first piece of chicken." Cooper lets Chase grab a piece of fried Chicken out ot the basket. Jolie passes out fried chicken with juice boxes to the rest of the kids.

"When can we have the cookies?" Lucas asks Violet.

"When you finish your chicken." Violet tells him.

"My mom's having a baby." Lucas tells Tyler.

"My momma has baby Noah, over there." Andie says with her raspy voice and points to Noah. "He's the same size as my Ernesta doll."

Violet laughs as she eats her chicken, "Good ole', Ernesta."

"Guess what?" Tyler asks.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"My mommy's having a baby too?" Tyler tells him.

"Who's your mommy?" Danielle asks, biting into her fried chicken.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Danielle." Addison tells her daughter.

"I'm his mommy." Jolie smiles and raises her hand.

"Are you having a baby?" Danielle asks, after she swallow her chicken down.

"Yes, I am." Jolie answers.

All the adults stare at her. "For real?" Cooper asks. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Cole wanted to keep it quiet for a while." Jolie tells them. "I guess because we're not married. He's a southern gentleman."

Amelia drops her chicken out of her hand and stares at Jolie with wide eyes.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and looks at Addison. Addison whispers quietly to Charlotte. " A big mess."

_**Review!**_


	110. Chapter 110

**CHAPTER 110**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's finishing up some paper work in her office at St. Ambrose, when Marisa walks into her office. Charlotte looks up. "Hey, what can I do for you?"<p>

Marisa looks serious. "I need to take a few weeks off."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Charlotte opens up the scheduling screen on her computer. "When were you thinking about?"

"Now." Marisa answers. "I know it's short notice but I need some time off now."

"Why?" Charlotte asks. "Do you have a family emergency?"

"It's more like a personal emergency. I'm not in the frame of mind to be at work this week." Marisa looks at her. "I need to go away by myself and think."

"What about Alexis?" Charlotte asks.

"I'll send her to my parents in New York for a few weeks."

"But won't she miss school?" Charlotte asks.

"I can't leave her alone. She's only thirteen."

"Cooper and I could take her, if it's only for a week or two." Charlotte offers.

"Alexis would like that. I know she'll freak if she misses two weeks of eighth grade." Marisa tells Charlotte.

"What's the big hurry to get away?" Charlotte asks.

Marisa sits down. "You'll probably find out soon enough anyway if Cooper talks to Tim." Marisa sighs.

"Find out what?" Charlotte looks at her computer trying to figure out coverage for Marisa's patients.

"It turns out Tim isn't Alexis's father either. The DNA tests weren't a match."

"Then who is her father?" Charlotte asks. "You must have been with someone else."

"I wasn't." Marisa answers. "Cooper and Tim were the only guys I slept with in residency."

"Well, there must be someone else." Charlotte looks at her.

Marisa sighs deeply and closes her eyes. "My attacker."

Charlotte takes a breath and says. "You were already pregnant before you were attacked."

"I hoped I was. I hoped it was Cooper or Tim's baby. I couldn't fathom the idea that I could be pregnant by my attacker." Marisa talks with her eyes closed.

"But didn't you know you were pregnant before the attack?" Charlotte asks.

"No, I told you that so you wouldn't ask me if it was the attacker's baby. I left after the assault and went home. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later."

"You must have considered it could be the attacker's baby?"

"I did. I used condoms with Cooper and Tim. I thought that it might be my attacker's and I scheduled an abortion."

"What happened?" Charlotte asks.

"I was on the table getting ready for the procedure and I couldn't do it." Marisa still has her eyes closed. "All these thoughts were going through my mind. I was raised Roman Catholic, went to Catholic school. My parents took me to church every Sunday when I was a kid...-"

"I understand." Charlotte answers.

Marisa continues, "I thought about how condoms aren't one hundred percent effective, that I could be aborting Cooper or Tim's baby." Marisa starts tearing up. "I told the doctor I couldn't do it. I got up off the table. I chose to believe the baby was either Cooper's or Tim's from that point on. That's the only way I could get through the pregnancy, if I convinced myself it was Cooper or Tim's baby."

Charlotte swallows. "I see."

"That's why I never called them after I went home. They're both good guys, both went on to become pediatrician's. If either Cooper or Tim thought I was pregnant with their baby both would want to know. _I_ didn't want to know because if they were tested and it turned out neither was her father that would mean my attacker was, so I left it alone.

Charlotte nods. It all makes more sense to her now, why Marisa was so opposed to having Cooper tested to see if he was Alexis's father.

"That's why I told Alexis her father was dead." Marisa closes her eyes again. "I guess in my subconscious, I always knew. I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was the product of my brutal assault."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte tells her feeling guilty for her part in this. "I didn't know."

"How could I love his baby after all the horrible things that guy did to me?" Marisa has tears running down her face. "How could I look at her face knowing she 's part him?"

Charlotte swallows and begins. "You love Alexis. Nothing has changed about her because you found out who her father is. She's still the same little girl you loved since she was a baby."

Marisa answers, "Alexis is a good kid and nothing will make me stop loving her, not even if she's got that man's blood running through her veins, but how do I tell her?"

"Oh boy." Charlotte sighs, not knowing the answer.

Marisa tells her. "Alexis doesn't know about my attack. She's only thirteen. She'd be horrified and have nightmares if I ever told her what happened to me that night." Marisa sighs. "How do I ever tell her the monster who hurt me is her father?"

"He's not her father." Charlotte says firmly. "He's the sperm source. He'll never be her father."

"But, what should I tell her?"

"I don't know." Charlotte bites her lip and continues. "You should talk to a therapist. They can help you with this."

"I don't want any more people to know about this than necessary." Marisa tells her.

Charlotte insists, "You need to talk to someone who can help you to help Alexis."

Marisa nods. "I'll think about it."

Charlotte continues, "Sheldon Wallace is gentle and easy to talk to. He can help you."

Marisa rubs her head with her hand. "I wish never opened this can of worms by moving to LA."

"I opened the can of worms, insisting you have her tested to see if Cooper was her father. I'm sorry." Charlotte tells her genuinely.

Marisa shakes her head. "I don't blame you or Cooper for wanting to know if Alexis was his child. This is my fault, not yours."

"It's not your fault." Charlotte gets up and walks over to her. "It's that man who attacked you fourteen years ago's fault."

Marisa nods her head. "The ironic thing is, if that never happened I wouldn't have Alexis." Marisa sighs. "I don't want to think about this anymore. It's making my head hurt."

"Don't worry about taking the time off and please talk to Sheldon." Charlotte advises her. "You go and clear your head. Don't worry about Alexis. She can stay with us."

"Thank you." Marisa nods with tears in her eyes as she starts to walk out of Charlotte's office.

"Wait." Charlotte says. She approaches Marisa and gives her a warm hug. Marisa hugs her back, both women with eyes full of tears.


	111. Chapter 111

**CHAPTER 111**

* * *

><p>Charlotte finishes feeing Noah his bottle of formula. She puts the sunny blonde haired baby in his infant seat and turns on a colorful mobile for him to look at. Noah makes a cute little baby grin and it melts Charlotte's heart. "That's my littlest man." She smiles and gives him a kiss on his tiny cheek.<p>

Cooper strolls in the door with Andie and Chase armed with a pizza. "Momma we got pizza." Andie announces in her little raspy voice. "We got pine tweez on yours."

Cooper snickers, "I think you mean pineapples, not pine trees, Andie Candy. Momma doesn't eat pine trees on her pizza."

Charlotte comes over and licks her lower lip. "I love pineapples."

Cooper passes out the plates and the family sits down to eat. "Oh, I forgot to tell you." Cooper announces. "Violet called, Lucas has strep throat."

Charlotte puts her pizza down. "We just saw them the other day and Violet poked her head in Noah's carriage to look at him."

Cooper emphasizes, "Lucas has strep, not Violet."

Charlotte takes a sip of water and swallows. "Noah can't afford to get strep. He's barely six pounds. He can't afford to lose any weight."

Cooper takes a bite of his pizza. "He's got a pediatrician for a father, Chief. He'll be fine."

Charlotte looks at Chase. He's sitting at the table holding his hand over his throat. "Why aren't you eating? Sweet fella?" Charlotte asks him.

"Don't wanna." Two and a half year old Chase responds.

"Does your throat hurt?" Charlotte asks him.

"I tink so." Chase answers.

Cooper gets up to get his medical bag. He's back a minute later. He holds the tongue blade in Chase's mouth while he shines the light on his throat. "His throat's red and he has white patches on his tongue and throat."

"Strep." Charlotte sighs.

"I'll call in a prescription for amoxicillin to the pharmacy." Cooper picks up his phone.

Charlotte picks up Noah. "I don't want anyone around Noah for the next two days" Charlotte carries the baby up to his nursery.

After Cooper gets off the phone he feeds Chase an Italian ice. "How's that taste, little buddy."

"Good." Chase tells him, licking his lips.

"I want one, daddy." Andie calls out.

Cooper gets up to give her an orange ice. "Does your throat hurt, Andie Candy."

"No. Can I still have an ice?"

"Of course. Anything for daddy's little princess." Cooper kisses her on the top of her head and hands her the ice.

Charlotte comes down the stairs. "I don't want the kids in Noah's room until this strep is out of the house. And I think we should wear face masks when we go in there."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Cooper salutes.

"I'm serious, Cooper, Noah can get really sick if he catches it."

"I know. We'll be careful." Cooper looks at the kids. "You guys heard your momma. You can't go in Noah's room for a few days. Got it."

"Got it, daddy." Andie slurps down her ice.

Cooper suggests. "I'll go up to the hospital pharmacy and get Chase's amoxicillin while you put these two monkeys to sleep."

Charlotte nods and agrees. "I think that's a good idea, " remembering the time she went to pick Chase's eye drops up at night and having the flashback of Halloween night 2010. With everything going on with Marisa, that night has been on Charlotte's mind more lately.

Alexis comes in the door from eating dinner at her friend house. "Hi Alexis, Bye Alexis," Cooper says as he passes her going out the door.

"Where's doctor Cooper going?" Alexis asks.

"Chase has strep and he's going to the hospital to pick up his medication." Charlotte tells her.

"Do you know when my mom's coming back?" Alexis asks Charlotte.

"It'll be another ten days. Do you miss her?" Charlotte asks.

Alexis nods. "She's never left me for a vacation before."

"Well, you're getting older." Charlotte tells her. "She figured you could handle it. Did you have a good time at your friends?"

"Not really." Alexis looks at the ground.

"Why not?"

Charlotte looks at her a little unsure. She wishes Cooper was here now. He's better at this stuff. "Do you want to talk about it?" Charlotte asks her.

"I don't know." Alexis tells her.

"Well, if you want to talk. I'm here." Charlotte tells her, and it feels good.

"Okay," Alexis gives a soft smile.

"Do you want to help me give the kids their baths and get them ready for bed? I'll pay ya." Charlotte smiles.

"Okay." Alexis laughs, "But it'll cost you a lot."

"It better not." Charlotte pats her on the back and they bring the kids upstairs.

After the kids are asleep, Charlotte joins Cooper who's now watching television in bed. She puts her pajama's on and slides underneath the covers next to him.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I guess, " she answers.

"I guess?" Cooper looks at her, that's not good enough. "Spill." He turns off the television.

"It's nothing and it's everything," she tells him.

"You're going to have to elaborate." He smiles a little.

"I'm worried about Marisa. I know she's going through a lot."

"We're keeping her daughter for two weeks while she gets away, I think that's all we can really do for her. She needs to do the rest on her own." Cooper advises.

"I'm worried about Noah. He can't catch strep throat."

"We're taking all the precautions, Chief. I already started Chase on amoxicillin and we'll keep the kids out of his room. We'll wash our hands and wear masks. That's all we can do." Cooper tries to comfort her.

Charlotte tells him. "Jolie's pregnant. It's bad enough I have to watch Violet and Amelia be pregnant together but now Jolie too?"

"Do you want to be pregnant, Chief? Cuz I can make it happen." Cooper smirks.

"I don't want a fourth child. We have enough to worry about with these three."

"Then what, Chief?" Cooper asks.

"It's just a constant reminder of the baby we lost and how I didn't want that baby."

"You have to forgive yourself, Chief, for feeling that way. Although, I can't say I blame you with the brood we have here already."

Charlotte laughs and Cooper's happy he got to hear it.

"Do _you_ want another baby?" Charlotte asks Cooper.

"I like that four is an even number."

"Is that why you wanted Alexis to be yours?" Charlotte asks. "To even it out, two girls and two boys?"

"No," Cooper answers. "She's a good kid and I thought we'd be good for her."

"How?" Charlotte asks.

"It's always just been her and Marisa. That has to be lonely for a kid. I thought it would be good for her to be part of our family."

"I guess." Charlotte thinks.

"I was an only child and whenever I'd go to my best friend's house, I'd wished I had a family like his." Cooper tells.

"Why?" Charlotte asks.

"He had three brothers. His house was fun and exciting. There was always something going on and he always had a buddy to play with." Cooper sulks a little. "And I'd go home to my quiet, boring house with just my parents and me. Don't get me wrong, my parents were great and I appreciate everything they did for me but I always wished I had siblings. That's why I always had so many friends, to fight the loneliness."

"Poor baby." Charlotte teases.

"See, you don't get it because you had two brothers, but I bet Alexis gets it." Cooper props his head up with his arm and talks facing Charlotte in bed.

"Something was bothering her tonight" Charlotte tells Cooper.

"What?"

"I think she misses her mother."

"Marisa will be home in two weeks. Alexis will be fine with us for now." Cooper tells her.

"Do you think Marisa should tell Alexis how she was conceived? Charlotte asks.

"I don't know." Cooper rubs his hand along his head. "I would want to know the truth but I think Alexis is still too young to handle it. Maybe someday."

"If you knew you had a father capable of doing that, would it make you try to be a better person or it would be an excuse for bad behavior? " Charlotte picks Cooper's brain.

Cooper asks. "You mean would it be easier for her to make the wrong decisions in the future saying, 'well it's in my genes. I've got bad blood running through me?'"

"Yeah. Would it be easier to not follow the rules, just blame it on your genes?"

"No." Cooper answers. "Some of your personality is genetic but most is how you're raised."

"That's why I'm so worried about screwing our kids up."

"We're not screwing them up any more than anyone else is screwing up their kids. We have good kids." Cooper tells her.

"They are precious." Charlotte says, looking at the ceiling as she rests her head on the pillow. "Thank you for making me want them. If I didn't marry you, I probably never would have had kids."

Cooper nods, "Because you were afraid of messing them up, because of your momma?"

Charlotte bats at his arm. "I s'pose my childhood wasn't all that bad. There are a lot worse homes I could've grown up in."

"So, how crazy was your house growing up?" Cooper asks Charlotte.

"It depended on who the nanny was. Some of the nanny's, we would walk all over and our house would be in utter shambles; chaos and mayhem to boot." Charlotte eyes gaze at the ceiling as she starts to remember fondly, "and then, came Ms. Maggie. We were terrified of Ms. Maggie, at first."

"Did she beat you with a stick?" Cooper jokes.

"No, she was very rigid and had a lot of rules. We hated her at first, but she turned out to be the best nanny we ever had. We didn't want her to leave, even though I was a teenager and didn't require the services of a nanny any longer. I was fourteen and the boys were a couple years behind me when she left. Big daddy figured I was old enough to help out with my brothers, by then."

Cooper laughs. "Kind of like Nanny McPhee. When you need her but don't want her, she has to stay, but when you want her and don't need her, she has to go."

"Exactly," Charlotte nods. "That was Ms. Maggie."

"Did she have warts on her face or a protruding tooth that disappeared when you guys listened?" Cooper teases.

Charlotte hits Cooper's arm. "No, she didn't have warts on her face, but she commanded respect and we listened to her. Our house ran utterly smooth when she was around. I guess that's where I got it from."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asks.

"My brothers and I didn't respect those soft nanny's who let us do whatever we wanted. That's why our house was chaos and big daddy kept firing one and hiring another. But, we respected Ms. Maggie, she got things done. She was strict, but in control and at the end of the day, she had a big heart. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up."

"What? A nanny?" Cooper jokes.

"No, you buffoon. I wanted to be a woman who commands respect and gets things done."

"And you are, Chief. You are." Cooper looks in her eyes. "And with the biggest heart of all at the end of the day" He kisses her.

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	112. Chapter 112

**CHAPTER 112**

* * *

><p>Cooper takes the day off to take care of Andie and Chase, who both have strep. It's Wednesday, Charlotte's one day a week she works at the practice. Charlotte sweeps into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Violet, Amelia and Jolie are all gathered in the corner of the kitchen. "What's that?" Charlotte asks them.<p>

Violet answers her first. "It's a new tea brewing machine. It'll brew us any kind of fresh tea we want."

Amelia adds, "the three of us chipped in for it, since we can't have caffeine but you're welcome to use it."

Charlotte nods.

Violet looks over to Jolie. "My goodness Jolie, you must have popped overnight."

"I know." Jolie agrees, lifting her shirt to show them her new little bump. "I've gotten so big I can't button my pants anymore." Jolie looks at Charlotte, "I was going to ask you if I could borrow some clothes."

Charlotte has a look of surprise on her face and is about to say something before Violet interferes. "It's okay, Charlotte. "I'm sure Jolie meant she wants to borrow some of the clothes you wore _when you were pregnant_."

Jolie looks at Charlotte. "Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

Charlotte shakes her head, "never mind."

Amelia pulls up her shirt. "You're as big as me Jolie and you're not due until one month later."

Now Violet pulls up her shirt and they compare bumps. "You're bigger than me too. Maybe you're having twins."

"Bite your tongue, Violet." Jolie laughs. "My mother says the smaller a woman is, the earlier her pregnancy shows."

"You know you just insulted us." Amelia says pouring a cup of tea.

"I didn't mean to." Jolie apologizes and the three women go back to comparing bumps.

Charlotte grabs her coffee and grumbles, "I gotta get out of here," to herself. She leaves the kitchen and bumps into Marisa in the hall. "Marisa? I thought you weren't due back until next week."

"I'm not." Marisa explains, "turns out the vacation didn't help me. It just gave me more time to think. So, I'm taking your advice, I just came from talking to Sheldon."

"Good." Charlotte nods, "Sheldon can help you."

"I'd like to return to work at the hospital as soon as possible. It's better for me to keep busy."

Charlotte nods. "I'll put you back on the schedule."

"One more thing." Marisa says.

"What's that?"

"Can you not mention to Alexis that I'm back yet?" Marisa looks Charlotte in the eyes.

"Why?" Charlotte's surprised.

"Sheldon and I agreed, I'm not ready to face her questions yet and she's bound to have some. " Marisa asks, "how is Alexis?"

"She misses you, other than that, she's fine."

"I miss her too." Marisa responds. "But I don't know what to tell her when she asks about her father. Sheldon says I shouldn't tell her she's the product of my assault until I'm more comfortable with it. If Alexis picks up I'm uncomfortable with it, it wouldn't be good for her."

"I understand." Charlotte nods.

"I don't have any answers for her right now. I want to have answers before I see her."

Charlotte tells Marisa, "It's okay, Alexis can stay with us until you figure this out."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"No problem. Alexis is a great help with the kids."

"That's good to know because I'm expecting again." Marisa tells her.

"You're kidding?" Charlotte's truly surprised.

"No. that procedure you did really did help me. I owe it to you." Marisa smiles.

"So, you're happy about it?" Charlotte asks.

"It's my light at the end of the tunnel." Marisa tells her. "It's what's getting me through the day considering all the other stuff I'm dealing with."

"Is your boyfriend on board with it?" Charlotte asks.

"He's thrilled."

Charlotte smiles and pats Marisa on the back. "Well, good for you then."

"Thanks." Marisa says as she walks away.

Charlotte leans her back up against the wall and thinks to herself. "Another one. That makes four of them that are pregnant at the same time I should've been."

Sheldon spots Charlotte. "Is it that bad?" He asks.

"What?" Charlotte looks at him.

"You look like someone died. No one did, did they?" Sheldon asks.

"No. Nobody died. I'm just …never mind."

"Do you want to go to the deli with me and grab a sandwich? " Sheldon inquires "I don't want to sit in there and listen to Charlie's Angels describe their expanding waists and engorged boobs." Sheldon gestures to the kitchen window where Amelia, Violet and Jolie are still comparing baby bumps.

"I'm right behind you, Sheldon."

When they get to the deli, Charlotte and Sheldon find a table to eat their sandwiches. "I'm a fifty-five year old bachelor, that explains why I don't want to eat with Charlie's Angels but you just went through a pregnancy not that long ago. Why do they bother you?" Sheldon asks curiously.

Charlotte hesitates but then decides to tell Sheldon. "I had a miscarriage about a month after you released Cooper from the psych ward."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte."

Charlotte bites her sandwich. "I didn't want to be pregnant. I was miserable when I found out." Charlotte explains. "All I could picture were four sets of little hands reaching up for me at the same time saying momma, momma."

Sheldon laughs.

Charlotte swallows. "I love my children to death Sheldon, but I thought four would overwhelm me."

"And you feel differently now?" Sheldon asks, biting his sandwich.

"I don't know. It's hard to watch Amelia and Violet and now Jolie and Marisa are pregnant too."

"Do you want another baby?"

"I didn't think so but whenever I see them I wish I was still pregnant." Charlotte's deep in thought. "They're all comparing their baby bumps, but my baby's gone."

"How does Cooper feel about it?" Sheldon asks.

"He's okay. He didn't know I was pregnant until after I miscarried." Charlotte explains. "I miscarried a week after I found out I was pregnant. It was very early on."

"Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant after you first found out?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm him with it. You just discharged him from the psych ward a month earlier."

"You think it would have thrown him back over the edge?" Sheldon asks.

"At the time I did, but not now. I think Cooper would love another child. He's the pied piper."

"So you think he could handle four kids?" Sheldon bites his sandwich.

"With his eyes closed." Charlotte answers. "He wasn't on the psych ward because of the kids. He was on the psych ward because of me."

"Because he thought he lost you after Noah was born and your surgery?"

"Exactly. It was me he was worried about."

Sheldon infers. "It sounds like you want to go for a fourth child to me."

"Do you think I'm bonkers?" Charlotte asks.

"I think life is short and if it'll make both you and Cooper happy, you should do it."

Charlotte nods, "Thank you, Sheldon."

Later that evening, Charlotte arrives home from work and sweeps in the door. Cooper greets her. "Good evening, Chief. The kids are fed, bathed and in bed. Your dinner awaits you."

"Good." She kisses him. "Because I want to talk to you about something."

They sit down at the table together to eat the stir fry chicken Cooper prepared. "What did you want to talk about, Chief?"

"I want to have another baby." Charlotte shoots.

Cooper drops his fork and stares at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN -_**I hope you're not all gagging like Charlotte that another character is pregnant. I'm doing it so I have lots of teens to work with in my sequel! =)


	113. Chapter 113

**CHAPTER 113**

* * *

><p>Cooper drops his fork and stares at Charlotte.<p>

"I'm not bonkers, in case you were thinking it."

Cooper gets up and feels her head and neck with the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asks him.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever," he answers. "You could have caught strep from the kids."

"I'm not sick."

"You just told me you want another baby."

"I do," she answers, picking up her fork to try the stir fry chicken he made for dinner.

"You've never said that to me before." Cooper sits back down. "We have three kids, but they all just happened, we never talked about or planned out getting pregnant, we just did."

"I know." She laughs, "I want to plan the last one."

"Why do you want another kid now? I thought you said the three of them were enough?" Cooper takes a sip of his beer. "Noah's still so small and fragile."

"It takes nine, really ten months, to have a baby, Cooper. Noah will be bigger and stronger in ten months."

"Why the sudden change?" Cooper asks, looking directly at her.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's just watching Amelia and Violet and Jolie and now Marisa being pregnant has gotten to me."

"Marisa's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she told me today. It's her light at the end of the tunnel."

"Good for her then." Cooper takes another sip of beer.

"Do you still want another child?" Charlotte asks Cooper.

Cooper nods. "I wouldn't mind it but I think we should wait."

"Cooper," Charlotte says. "I'm thirty seven. I can't wait. If we wait much longer we'll look like the grandparents at the kids high school graduation."

Cooper chuckles and takes a bite of his stir fry. "I'm worried about you, Chief. Your body needs a rest."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asks, while taking another bite of the stir fry.

"You had brain surgery and a C-section five months ago." Cooper washes his chicken down with a sip of beer. "Give your body time to get stronger before we consider another baby."

Charlotte listens to him as she eats her stir fry.

Cooper swallows his stir fry and tells her, "I would love to even out the numbers and have another child but I care about you more. I need you to be healthy."

Charlotte nods. "It's hard watchin' them at work, knowing I was supposed to be pregnant with them, if I didn't miscarry."

"You miscarried for a reason, Chief. Your body wasn't ready to be pregnant again. It wasn't meant to be." Cooper tells her.

"I guess." Charlotte nods.

"Let's just enjoy the three kids we have and re-evaluate having another kid in six months. Okay?"

"Okay." Charlotte smiles softly. "How are the kids? You put them to bed early."

"The strep has them knocked out." Cooper tells her.

"How's Noah?" Charlotte asks. "Any signs of strep?"

"Nope. Poor little guys been locked up in his nursery for the past few days."

"It's better than him getting sick." Charlotte answers eating her chicken.

Alexis comes in the door. "I thought you were sleeping over at Gabby's house tonight?" Charlotte asks the almost fourteen year old.

"I was, but my throat started hurting really bad so her mother drove me home." Alexis answers, holding her hand against her throat.

"Let me see." Cooper calls her over and looks in her throat. "Looks like you've caught strep now too."

"It hurts." She tells Cooper, as she grimaces to swallow.

"Have an Italian ice and I'll call in a prescription of antibiotics for you." Cooper says as he picks up the phone.

"Never a dull moment around here." Charlotte starts to clear the dinner dishes.

"I'm going to lay down. I'm not hungry for an ice." Alexis tells Charlotte.

"I'll bring the antibiotic up to you when we get it." Charlotte tells her.

Cooper comes back in the kitchen. "Shouldn't we call Marisa? You said she was home now. Kids always want their moms when they're sick. Even if they're big kids."

Charlotte answers. "Marisa doesn't want Alexis to know she's back in town yet."

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"She's not ready to face her questions about who her father is."

"Oy." Cooper says.

"Marisa's talking to Sheldon. He'll help her figure out a way."

"I hope so because that poor girl is going to be devastated to learn the truth." Cooper picks up his keys. "I'm going to the pharmacy to get her amoxicillin now. Noah should be waking up for a bottle soon."

"Got it." Charlotte says as she dries the dishes.

As soon as Cooper walks out the door, she hears Noah crying over the baby monitor. "Never a dull moment," she says again as she prepares the bottle of formula. "But, I love it." She smiles to herself.


	114. Chapter 114

**CHAPTER 114**

* * *

><p>Cooper looks out the kitchen window into the backyard. Andie's outside playing with Freggly. Cooper spots a little boy throwing a tennis ball and Freggly chases it. Cooper steps out into the backyard. "I'm Dr. Freedman, Andies father. I've never seen you before." Cooper tells the brown haired child.<p>

"We just move in next door. I'm Nicholas, but everyone calls me Nicky."

"Well, hello, Nicky." Cooper shakes the boys hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks." The boy throws the ball to Freggly.

'How old are you, Nicky?"

"I'm seven." Nicky answers.

"I'm almost four!" Andie says proudly.

"I remember when I was four." Nicky tells Andie

Cooper chuckles.

"Why is your dog named Freggly?" Nicky asks Cooper.

"My grandma named him." Andie answers.

"He doesn't look like a Freggly." Nicky tells them.

"What does he look like?" Cooper takes the tennis ball from Freggly and throws it.

"I don't know but Freggly sounds like a frogs name."

"Don't say that about Freggly. He's not a frog!" Andie yells at the boy.

Cooper tells the children, "Mr. Freggly was my mailman when I was a kid. Our dog used to chase him down the street so my mom thought it would be funny to name the dog after him."

"Oh, that's weird." Seven year old Nicky answers while rubbing Freggly's back. "Do you have any kids my age?" Nicky asks Cooper.

"Nope. Andie is our oldest, we have two boys who are younger."

"Bummer." Nicky answers, still scratching Freggly's back.

Cooper chuckles. "Why is that a bummer?"

"I want a friend next door I could play with." Nicky answers, throwing the ball again for Freggly. "I guess I'll have to play with Freggly for now."

"You could play with me." Andie yells out in her raspy voice.

"But you're a girl and you're four years old." Nicky looks at her.

"I'm almost four." Andie reminds him.

"That's even worse." Nicky pouts. "You're not even four yet."

"Lucas and Tyler play with me and they're boys and they're older than me." Andie brags, holding her head high.

"Who are they?" Nicky asks.

Cooper answers. "They're friends of the family."

"Do they come here and play?" Nicky asks hopeful.

"They do sometimes." Cooper throws the ball again for Freggly.

"Good. When are they coming over?" Nicky asks Cooper.

"I don't know" Cooper tells him. "How about a game of monkey in the middle?"

"I'm in." Nicky says.

"Me too." Andie shouts. "I wanna be the monkey first!" Andie shouts.

"This is going to be easy." Nicky laughs.

"Don't be so sure, Nicky." Cooper tells him as he throws the ball high over Andie's'head and Nicky misses it. This goes on for a few more times until they switch.

"Wow. She's not bad for a girl." Nicky says to Cooper.

"I'm better than you." Andie tells Nicky. "It's your turn to be the monkey." Andie tells Cooper.

Cooper sits on the grass and pretends to grab for the ball as the children throw it over his head.

Charlotte peeks out the window and calls Cooper into the kitchen. "I thought you needed to be rescued." She tells him with a smirk.

Cooper grabs the dish towel out of her arm and swats her on the butt with it. "Thank you."

"Who's that boy Andie's playing with?" Charlotte looks out the window.

"His name is Nicky. He just moved into the house next door."

"Isn't he a little old for Andie?"

"He's seven, Andie's nearly four. That makes them three years apart. You and I are five years apart so I think they're okay." Cooper pops a grape in his mouth.

"I'm not talking about arrangin' em a weddin'. I mean isn't he a little old for her to be playing with?" Charlotte swats Cooper on the butt with the towel now.

"They're doing fine." Cooper picks Noah up and plays with him. "Where's Chase?"

"He's still napping." Charlotte gives Noah a kiss on the head.

Alexis saunters into the kitchen. "Do you guys know when my mom is coming home?"

"Do you need something?" Charlotte asks. "Maybe we can help you."

Alexis grabs a jar of peanuts out of the cabinet. "I just miss her." She walks out of the kitchen with the peanuts. Cooper watches. "I wanted some of those peanuts for snack." He gripes to Charlotte.

"Buy more, ya big baby." Charlotte swats his arm with the dish towel playfully. "I hate lying to Alexis. Marisa's been back in town a week already."

"Just go with it, Charlotte" Cooper advices. "When Marisa's ready to talk to Alexis about her father, she will."

Charlotte sighs. "I hope it's soon for Alexis' sake."

Andie comes running in for a drink. "I'm thirsty!" She calls out.

Cooper pours her a cup of lemonade. "Where'd Nicky go?"

Andie shrugs. "He went home to get a drink."

"Do you like your new friend, Andie?" Charlotte asks.

Andie finishes taking her sip of lemonade, licks her lips and answers. "Yep. I'm going to marry him."

Cooper's and Charlotte lock eyes and snicker.

"Don't laugh at me, Momma and Daddy." Andie puts her hands on her hips. "You'll see."

Cooper jokes with his daughter. "Well, no kissing until you're twenty." Cooper puts Noah back in his infant seat.

"Ewww. I'm never kissing him." Andie scowls.

"Even when you marry him?" Charlotte asks.

"Kisses are yucky, like green snots." Andie tells her. Charlotte scowls at the thought.

"That's my Andie Candy." Cooper lifts his daughter up and holds her upside down tickling her belly. Andie laughs out loud while Charlotte looks on smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! =)<em>**


	115. Chapter 115

**_CHAPTER 115_**

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday afternoon, Cooper's reading the newspaper and watching Andie and Chase play with Nicky, the neighbor boy. Cooper smiles while he watches the three children chase each other around the backyard in a game of tag. He looks back down at his paper to read an article. After a few minutes Nicky comes running to the back door of the house knocking. "Mr. Freedman, Andie needs help."<p>

Cooper jumps up out of his seat and hurries over to the door. "What's wrong, Nicky?"

"Andie fell on the ground and she's shaking." Nicky points to Andie, who's having a grand mal seizure.

"Run inside and tell Andie's mom to call an ambulance." Cooper instructs the boy before running over to Andie. Cooper watches helplessly as his almost four year old little girl seizes in front of him. He makes sure her neck is elevated and her tongue isn't obstructing her breathing. Charlotte runs over to him. "I called an ambulance."

"Good." Cooper says as he keeps Andie's neck elevated.

"How long has she been seizing?" Charlotte watches and asks.

"About two minutes." Cooper tells her.

"What's wrong with Andie?" Nicky asks. "Why is she shaking like that?"

"She's having a seizure." Cooper calmly tells him.

"Is it my fault? I tagged her and she was it and then she fell down."

"It's not your fault, Nicky. It happens to Andie sometimes." Cooper sighs holding his daughter.

"You should go home, Nicky." Charlotte tells the boy.

"I hope Andie feels better soon." Nicky says as he walks home.

The ambulance arrives. They give Andie some oxygen and load her on a stretcher. "I'll ride in the ambulance." Cooper tells Charlotte. "You take care of Chase and Noah."

"I'll see if Alexis can come home to baby sit them and I'll meet you up at the hospital." Charlotte tells him.

Cooper hops in the ambulance with Andie and they drive off. Charlotte goes in the house and checks on Noah who's screaming in his crib. She changes the baby while calling Alexis on the phone at the same time. Alexis answers. "Alexis, I need you to come home and watch the boys. Andie's having a seizure. Cooper went with her to the hospital."

"I'll be right home." Alexis tells her before hopping on her bike and riding home from her friend's house down the street. Alexis arrives home with her best friend, Gabby.

Charlotte hands her Noah and kisses him goodbye "Wait!" Alexis asks. "Where's Chase?"

Charlotte stops and looks around. She hasn't seen Chase since before Andie's seizure. Charlotte calls him "Chase! Chase!" The almost three year old doesn't answer.

The three of them, Charlotte, Alexis and Gabby all search the house for Chase. They search everywhere, under the beds, in the closets and still can't find him. "I'll look outside. You check the garage." Charlotte tells the girls. Charlotte looks outside and calls Chase. "Chase!" She calls out repeatedly and the toddler doesn't answer. She sends Alexis and her friend up and down the block on their bicycles to look for him. Charlotte looks down towards the water and starts to gets a sick feeling inside. _Is it possible the almost three year old wandered down to the beach? _Charlotte heads down to the water in a hurry. She searches the beach and asks anyone she see's if they've seen a little boy with auburn hair. Charlotte remembers now that she left Noah home alone while she's down on the beach and the girls are searching the neighborhood. She starts to cry and calls Jolie on her mobile phone.

"Hey Charlotte. What are you guys up to on a this gorgeous Saturday afternoon?"

Charlotte tries to control her tears. "I need help. Chase is missing. I'm looking down by the water and I left Noah home alone."

"Where's Cooper?"

"He's on his way to the hospital with Andie. She's having a seizure."

"Where's Alexis?"

"She's on her bike searching the neighborhood for Chase."

"Did you call the police?"

"No. I called you." Charlotte starts to cry.

"Okay, Charlotte. I'm calling the police and I'll be right over."

Charlotte walks around the sand calling Chase's name over and over, she feels like she's in a fog now. A police officer greets her. "Are you Dr. King?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Jolie Harris called us and said your three year old is missing?"

"Yes. His name is Chase and he's almost three."

"Do you have a photo of him?"

"Up at the house. What if he went in the water?" Charlotte asks.

"We'll have divers search the water." The officer tells her.

"But he'll have…" Charlotte can't say the word. "He'll have..." She takes a deep breath "...by then."

"How long has he been missing, madam?"

"I don't know, maybe twenty minutes."

"Are you sure he went by the water?"

"No. I don't know where he is."

More police officers arrive. "Let's go to your house, Dr. King, so you can give me a picture of Chase."

Charlotte arrives with the officer at the house just as Jolie gets there. Jolie gives her a big hug. "It's okay Charlotte. We'll find him."

* * *

><p>Cooper's at the ER with Andie. Marisa's the doctor on call. She starts an IV on Andie and gives her Dilantin to stop her from seizing. After the seizure is under control Marisa talks to Cooper.<p>

"You and Charlotte really need to get her on some maintenance seizure medication." Marisa orders an EEG and Cat scan for Andie.

"You're right but Charlotte isn't going to agree."

"Why not?" Marisa asks.

"Charlotte is against giving meds unless absolutely necessary."

"It _is_ necessary before your daughter ends up with brain damage."

"You know what?" Cooper shoots. "I agree with you. Let's start her on a drug regimen today and I'll deal with Charlotte later. Just put Andie on the maintenance daily seizure meds."

"You're making the right choice, Cooper. This last seizure was a grand mal and lasted about ten minutes. Let's cross our fingers she didn't lose any oxygen to her brain during those ten minutes."

"She didn't." Cooper says. "I was with her the whole time, monitoring her breathing and then the paramedics gave her oxygen."

"Let's see what the EEG and Cat scan show and then I'll start her on a drug regimen." Marisa's phone rings. "Excuse me, Cooper. It's Alexis."

After a few minutes Marisa comes back in the room. "That was Alexis."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"She's worried. She told me Chase is missing. There's police all over your house and searching your neighborhood for him."

"What?" Cooper feels his heart sink into his stomach.

"Yeah, she says Charlotte's really upset."

Cooper looks at Andie sleeping on the hospital bed. "What should I do? I don't want to leave her but…"

"I'll stay with Andie during her tests. You go home to Charlotte and help look for Chase."

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW!<em>**


	116. Chapter 116

**_CHAPTER 116_**

* * *

><p>Cooper rushes in the door. Charlotte's sitting frozen on the couch, her hands are trembling. Cooper hugs her. "What happened, Char?"<p>

She sniffles. "We can't find Chase," she tells him before breaking down in his arms.

Jolie walks over. "I called the police. They're searching the neighborhood and beach for him."

"How long has he been missing?"

"At least an hour now, maybe more. I haven't seen him since before Andie had the seizure." Charlotte wipes away some tears. "I'm scared, Cooper."

Cooper thinks out loud. "The last I saw him, he was playing tag in the backyard with Andie and Nicky." Cooper gets up and starts to pace. "Where would he go? Where would he wander?" Cooper rubs his head with worry, looking out the window at the view of the ocean.

"Would he go to the beach?" Jolie asks.

"I don't think so." Charlotte answers, "but I don't know where he'd go. He's never done this before." Charlotte starts to cry.

Cooper goes back over to comfort her. "We'lll find him, Chief. Please don't cry." Cooper starts to cry himself now. They hold each other while Jolie looks on feeling helpless herself. "They have all officer's on deck helping. Someone should find him soon."

"They better." Cooper mutters out.

"They have to." Jolie offers support. "I mean, how far could a three year old wander away from his home?"

A minute later a police officer walks in the door holding hands with the little auburn haired boy. "Is this the suspect?" The officer asks, holding Chase's hand.

"CHASE!" Charlotte screams and runs over to him, picking him up and hugging him as hard as she can.

Cooper puts on a big smile. "That would be him, officer. Where did you find him?"

"He was playing next door, inside the house with his friend. The neighbor said they didn't know you were looking for him."

"Thank you." Cooper shakes the officers hand. The officer reports over the radio system to call off the search, Chase has been found. After the officers leave, Charlotte can't let go of Chase, she hugs him and cries.

Cooper marches next door and knocks on the neighbor's door. Alexis and her friend Gabby follow him. Nicky answers the door. "Hi, Mr. Freedman."

"Hi, Nicky. Can I speak to your parents?"

"Mommy! Mr. Freedman wants to talk to you!" The little boy calls out.

A woman with wavy brown hair in her early forties appears at the door. She extends her hand out to Cooper. "Hello, Mr. Freedman. My name is Leslie. Our children have been playing this past week, but we haven't met yet."

Cooper ignores her friendly gesture to shake hands. "Didn't you notice the police at my house? My wife was frantic with worry searching for our three year old son and he was right here?"

"I had no idea you were looking for him Mr. Freedman, not until the police knocked on my door."

"Why would you let a three year old come play in your house without checking with his parents first?"

"Nicky said they took your daughter away in an ambulance. I thought I was helping out by keeping Chase here. I didn't know your number or else I would have called."

"My wife was frantic with worry and I had to leave my daughter alone at the hospital because you had him hid away in your house."

Leslie raises her voice. "I did not have him hid away! He followed my son home and like I said I thought I was helping you out by keeping him here."

Cooper raises his voice, "He's three! You should have told someone you had him here!"

"You need to leave. Now!" Leslie goes to slam the door but her husband comes to the door first.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my wife like that?" The large muscular man with the skin shaved head shouts at Cooper.

"Your wife had my son locked up here while we were searching for him."

"For the last time, I did not have him locked up in here! I was helping out!"

Cooper shouts at her. "That's not the way you help out!"

The husband suddenly punches Cooper in the mouth. Cooper looks stunned at first but then returns the punch to the man's nose. Alexis starts screaming. Jolie hears her and runs over. Jolie pulls Cooper away. She walks him back in the house with his mouth all bloody. "What happened to you ?"Charlotte asks.

"He got in a fight with the neighbor." Alexis says as she wipes her eyes.

"In front of the kids, Cooper?" Charlotte asks while she's still holding Chase.

"He threw the first punch. I wasn't going to just stand there and take it."

"Nice example you're setting." Charlotte gives him a glare.

Cooper emphasizes,"she had a toddler in her house and didn't tell the parents he was there! I was just pointing out to her how that was wrong and all of the sudden her husband comes out of nowhere and punches me." Cooper explains.

"Great way to meet the new neighbors." Charlotte rolls her eyes. She puts Chase down on the floor and gets a wet wash cloth for Cooper to wipe the blood off his mouth.

"She shouldn't have had Chase in her house, without asking us first." Cooper growls.

"She was nice to me, daddy. Look what she made me." Chase shows them a little train the neighbor made him out of red and blue duct tape. "I like her, daddy. Can I go back there and play with Nicky?"

"No!" Cooper's stern. "You and Andie are not allowed to play with Nicky anymore."

"Speaking of Andie," Jolie asks. "How's she doing?"

"We should get to the hospital and be with her." Charlotte decides.

"Do you want me to watch Noah and Chase?" Alexis asks.

Jolie answers, "no, honey. You go back and ride bikes with Gabby. I'll watch the boys." Jolie looks at Charlotte and Cooper "You guys both go. I'll take care of Chase and Noah."

"Don't lose them." Cooper jokes, holding the washcloth over his mouth.

"You don't have to worry, Auntie Jolie will take good care of them. They're not going to go missing on my watch." Jolie looks at Charlotte. Charlotte rolls her eyes before they leave to go see Andie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! =)<em>**


	117. Chapter 117

**_CHAPTER 117_**

* * *

><p>Cooper and Charlotte make their way to Andie's hospital room. Andie's awake now, coloring with Marisa. Andie has EEG leads hooked up to her head. "Daddy! Momma!" Andie shouts out with a smile.<p>

"Hey, Sweet Pea! What are you drawing?"

"It's a picture of a princess and a frog." Andie says proudly, handing the picture to Charlotte.

"I just read her the book." Marisa tells them. "I found it in the pediatric playroom."

"Can I go to the playroom?" Andie asks.

"I'm afraid not today, Andie." Marisa explains. "You need to be hooked up to an EEG machine for the day, but you can go to the playroom tomorrow after the EEG is all finished."

"K." Andie nods her head and gets back to coloring.

"Thank you for sitting with her." Cooper tells Marisa.

"Can I talk to the both of you in the hall?" Marisa asks. Charlotte and Cooper follow her into the hall.

"What's up?" Cooper asks.

"I wanted you to know the CAT scan came out fine but the EEG shows that Andie is having minor seizures that you probably haven't even noticed at home."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asks.

Marisa answers. "She's having absence seizures. They're very small and you may not have noticed them. She may just look like she's staring into space for a few seconds and then she may snap out of it."

"We noticed the seizure she had earlier today." Cooper sighs. "You couldn't miss that one."

"That was a grand mal. I don't like that she's having both absence seizures and grand mals at the same time. We need to get these seizures under control."

"Just give her the daily anti epileptics." Cooper tells Jolie.

"Cooper?" Charlotte looks at him.

"She needs it, Charlotte. I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't feel strongly that she needs it."

Marisa adds. "And I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't feel strongly that she needs it."

"I don't want her to have to take medication daily." Charlotte tells them.

"Would you rather she fry her brain, Char?"

"Cooper? Fry her brain? Really?" Charlotte says sarcastically.

"We've been lucky so far, Char. She hasn't suffered any oxygen loss but one of these days we're not going to be so lucky and she'll have a bad seizure and lose oxygen to her brain."

"Cooper's right." Marisa adds. "This last seizure lasted longer than her others."

"I don't know." Charlotte sighs.

"Charlotte? You're a doctor. You prescribe meds every day to your patients." Marisa insists.

Charlotte responds with her hands on her hips. "You're talking about a child who hasn't even turned four years old yet, needing to take pills every day for the rest of her life."

"Because she has seizures, Charlotte. She needs the pills." Cooper stresses. "It's not like she's going to turn into an addict!"

Charlotte responds a bit annoyed. "These are neuro drugs we'd be giving her. Neuro drugs can change her personality. I like Andie the way she is. I don't want these drugs to slow her down or dull her personality."

"Is that what this is about? You're worried the drugs will change her?" Cooper asks, trying to understand.

"I've seen it happen, Coop. I've seen vibrant kids turn dull on these meds." Charlotte insists.

Marisa jumps in. "If we notice the drug is changing Andie, we'll switch her to a new one, Charlotte. She can't continue to keep seizing."

Charlotte sighs. "I'm going to go sit with my daughter now." Charlotte walks back in the room leaving Cooper and Marisa in the hall.

"Just give her the drugs." Cooper tells Marisa.

"You're doing the right thing." Marisa tells him as she writes out a prescription to give him.

"If only Charlotte could see this is the right thing for Andie." Cooper worries.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW!<em>**


	118. Chapter 118

**_CHAPTER 118_**

* * *

><p>Andie's resting on the playroom couch when the doorbell rings. Charlotte answers it. "Hello Nicky."<p>

"Can Andie come out to play?" The six year old asks.

"Andie's resting on the couch, she just came home from the hospital yesterday."

"I brought her this." Nicky shows Charlotte a picture he drew of him and Andie playing in the yard.

"Andie will love it." Charlotte opens the door wide for Nicky to come inside, "You can give it to her. Follow me, she's in the playroom." Nicky follows Charlotte down the hall to the playroom.

Andie jolts up from the couch and smiles when she notices Nicky walk in the room with the picture. She grabs the picture out of his hand. "What's this?"

"It's a picture of me and you playing in the backyard."

"Thank you." Andie says "Do you want to pway wif me today?"

"Okay, Do you want to play tag?"

"No. I'm westing today. We can color." Andie gets out her crayons and some blank paper.

"Okay." Nicky picks up a crayon. "I'm going to draw a picture of Freggly." He looks over at the dog lying on the couch next to Andie.

"Me too." Andie says. "Don't move Freggly. You is our model."

"How about some cookies?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes maa'm." Nicky answers.

"I want some too, momma." Charlotte pads into the kitchen to mix up some cookie dough. Cooper walks in the door with Chase. "We're home, Momma." Cooper calls out to Charlotte.

"I'm in the kitchen making cookies and I'm not your Momma." Charlotte tells Cooper.

He kisses her hello. "Yum, cookies" Cooper sticks his finger in the dough to taste. "What's the occasion?"

"Nicky's came over to visit Andie, so I figured I'm make them a snack."

"What is Nicky doing here?"

"I just told you, he's playing with Andie." Charlotte spoons the dough onto a cookie pan.

"I don't want her playing with him. I don't like those people." Cooper takes a spoonful of the dough and eats it.

"You don't like his parents, Coop. It's got nothing to do with the kid. He's just a little boy." Charlotte puts the tray in the oven.

"Fine, he can stay but we're not going to start having barbeques with that family." Cooper grumps.

"Grow up, Cooper." Charlotte says as she rinses the bowl in the sink.

"Never." Cooper jokes as he licks the spoon from the dough. Noah starts to cry.

"Noah's due for a feeding. You wanna feed him or clean up this mess?" Charlotte asks.

"You feed him. I'll clean up." Cooper offers.

"Okay, don't forget to take the cookies out of the oven when it beeps."

"Got it, Chief." Cooper cleans up.

After ten minutes the cookies beep and Cooper takes them out. The kids come running into the kitchen, "Are the cookies done?"

"They're done, but they're hot. Give them a few minutes to cool down."

"Do you have chocolate milk? Nicky asks.

"We do." Cooper pulls the chocolate milk out of the refrigerator and pours them each a glass.

"Look at the pictures we all drew of Freggly, daddy." Andie hands three papers to Cooper.

"Very nice." Cooper nods, looking at all three pictures.

"Which one do you like the best?" Andie asks. Cooper tries to figure how to get out of having to choose.

"Well, yours is the most colorful, Andie. I like it best for that but Nicky's has the most detail. He drew the pillows on the couch and some toys in the background. I like his best for that and Chase's is the most artistic I'd say, because he colored Freggly blue with green dots."

"Oh." Andie lsulks disappointed that hers wasn't the only favorite.

"Can we have the cookies now, Mr. Freedman?"

"They should be cooled down by now." Cooper hands them each a cookie. The door bells rings and Cooper opens it. Nicky's mother Leslie is standing at the door. "Is my son here?" She asks.

"Yes, he is." Cooper answers.

"I couldn't find him. I figured it'd be smarter to check over here at the neighbors, since you have kids he likes to play with, before going and calling out the National Guard to search for him." Leslie says sarcastically.

"It's a little different." Cooper explains sarcastically. "Chase is three, Nicky's six and Nicky rang our doorbell."

"It doesn't matter. He's six, you should check with the parents before you let him in your house." Leslie gives back to Cooper what he said to her the other day.

Nicky, Andie and Chase come to the door. "Hi, mommy." Nicky smiles at his mother while eating the cookie.

"What are you eating, Nicky?" Leslie asks.

"A chocolate chip cookie."

"You know you're not supposed to take food from strangers." His mother tells him.

Cooper responds. "We're not strangers. Nicky's been over to play several times since you moved in."

"Well, you're strangers to me." Leslie turns to Nicky, "did you tell them you're allergic to nuts."

"No, mommy." Nicky answers.

"You know you can't just eat anything anyone gives you. You can get very sick, Nicky. I told you this."

"But they're chocolate chip mommy, not nut cookies."

"Sometimes people add things, Nicky. You can't just eat it without checking with me first."

"I'm sorry about that." Cooper apologizes and understands her position being a pediatrician. "We weren't aware Nicky had food allergies."

"He's allergic to all nuts and peanut butter. He has an epi pen at home for his allergies. He can go into anaphylactic shock if he eats nuts or peanut butter."

"I understand. I'm a pediatrician."

"Then you should know better than to give a child something without asking his mother first. What if he was diabetic? You could have put him into diabetic shock."

Charlotte comes down the stairs holding Noah. "What's going on?"

Cooper looks at Charlotte. "Nicky's allergic to nuts and peanut butter. You didn't put any in the cookies did you?"

"No, just flour, butter, sugar and chocolate chips."

"Good." Leslie says. "Come on, Nicky, let's go home."

"But. I'm still playing, Mommy."

"No, Nicky we've had enough of the Freedman's. Let's go." Leslie holds out her hand for Nicky to grab it. He waves goodbye to Andie and Chase with his other hand.

"Bye." Andie waves back. After they leave Andie looks at Cooper. "Why did Nicky have to leave?"

"His mommy didn't want him to stay here anymore." Cooper answers.

"But I like him." Andie pouts.

"How about we call Danielle or Lucas and see if one of them can come over and play?"

"But I want to play with Nicky today."

Cooper picks Andie up. "We can't always get what we want. So who will it be? Danielle or Lucas."

Andie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. You pick for me, daddy."

Enjoy it now, Cooper." Charlotte smirks. "There's going to come a day when you can't pick her friends."

"I have a feeling that day is going to come sooner than I want it to." Cooper picks up the phone to make a play date for Andie.


	119. Chapter 119

**_CHAPTER 119_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's in the kitchen at the practice heating up some soup for lunch. Addison walks in. Charlotte asks, "where is everyone? Am I the only one eating lunch today?"<p>

Addison opens the fridge and takes out a green shake. "Violet, Amelia and Jolie are all in my office, playing with my sonogram equipment."

"Why?" Charlotte snarls up her nose.

"They're doing sonograms on each other, to look at their babies."

"Oh, Jeez." Charlotte snarks. "If it's going to be like this for the next five months, I'm glad I only work here one day a week."

"Join the club, Charlotte. At least you've been pregnant and they're not taking over your office."

Charlotte sighs. "Yeah, I guess." She looks at Addison realizing this is just as hard or harder on Addison. "Sorry." Charlotte tells Addison.

"It's okay. I'm lucky to have Danielle. She's the light of my life."

"That's good." Charlotte sits down to eat her soup.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason?" Addison asks Charlotte.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I was thinking, if I did have a baby of my own I wouldn't have adopted Danielle. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Thinking about that stuff will just make your brain hurt, so don't do it." Charlotte shoots.

"I guess you're right." Addison sips her juice.

Violet sweeps into the kitchen. "Addison, we need you to look at Jolie's sonogram."

"Is something wrong with it?" Addison asks.

"Just come and see." Violet tells her.

Charlotte gets up and follows Addison into the room. Addison takes over doing the sonogram from Amelia. "It looks like twins to us but we wanted to check with you since you're the expert." Violet tells her.

Addison moves the wand around "Yep, you're having twins Jolie."

Jolie grins. "Wait until I tell Cole. He's going to be so excited."

"Hmmm. I wonder." Charlotte comments. "He's going from one kid to four kids in a matter of months."

"What do you mean four kids, Charlotte? I'm not having triplets. Tyler plus twins makes three kids." Jolie smirks at Charlotte. "You need to go back to first grade math class."

Everyone stares at Charlotte. She'd love to tell Jolie that Amelia is pregnant with Cole's baby right now to get her back for that comment but she decides to walk away. "Yep, I need to go back to first grade math." Charlotte leaves the room and goes back to the kitchen. Sheldon is in there now eating a sandwich. Charlotte slams her bottle of water down on the table.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" Sheldon asks.

"Would it look bad if I hit a pregnant woman?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah," Sheldon laughs. "Which one do you want to punch?"

"Jolie."

""What'd Jolie do now?" Sheldon chuckles.

"She thinks she made a fool out of me, meanwhile she's the fool."

"How so?" Sheldon asks.

"You can't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." Sheldon smiles.

"Jolie just found out she's having twins. I said Cole was going from one kid to four kids. She told me to go back to first grade math."

"Last I checked one plus two equals three, Charlotte."

"Except, you and Jolie don't know that Amelia is also pregnant with Cole's kid.""

"How did that happen?" Sheldon asks with wide eyes.

"I don't need to teach you about the birds and the bee's Sheldon. As I recall, you're pretty well studied in that area." She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes. I remember our little fling before you got engaged to Cooper on our date." Sheldon grumbles.

"I thought we were past that a long time ago."

"We are, but I didn't forget."

Amelia comes storming in the kitchen and slams her water bottle on the table.

"Are you going to tell us why you're all stirred up?" Sheldon asks Amelia.

"Jolie's having twins." Amelia snarls out.

"And why does that bother you?" Sheldon asks.

"She always has to top me. That's why!" Amelia guzzles down some water.

"Join the club." Charlotte shoots. "She's been doing it to me since day one."

Sheldon interrupts. "I don't understand why you think Jolie having twins is topping you. Amelia. It's not like she had any control over it."

Amelia sits down and sighs. "I know she didn't do it on purpose. She's just lucky. Don't you hate lucky people? You know the kind of people where sunshine and happiness follow them around everywhere they go. Meanwhile, I'm cursed. I have a dark cloud over my head."

"Amelia?" Charlotte asks. "Would you really want twins? You're going to be a single mother. Isn't one enough?"

"I don't want twins. But I don't want Jolie to have twins either."

"Why?" Sheldon asks, eating his cereal and milk.

"Because Cole will be smitten with his twins and me and my baby will be sloppy seconds."

"I thought you didn't care about Cole?" Charlotte asks. "I thought it didn't matter if he was involved with the baby or not?"

Amelia looks at Sheldon. "I guess you must have figured out that Cole is the father of my baby."

Sheldon nods.

Amelia tells him, " I guess my baby isn't going to have a father now that Cole's having twins with Jolie and to answer your question Charlotte, I do care even though I don't want to."

"Ain't life a bitch?" Charlotte says as she takes a sip of water.

Amelia sighs, "This is the first time I've craved a drink since I've been pregnant."

"I suggest you get yourself to a meeting before you go and get that kid of yours drunk." Charlotte adds.

"I'm not going to drink, but I want to I really want one right now." Amelia confesses.

"What time do you get off work today, Amelia?" Sheldon asks.

"Five-thirty. Why?"

"Come out to dinner with me. I'll keep your mind off of Jolie and Cole."

"Thank you, Sheldon. I'd like that." Amelia leaves the room.

"That was nice of you, Sheldon. You're a good friend." Charlotte tells him.

"I try to be."

"I hope you find a woman to make you happy someday."

"How are you and Cooper doing?"

"We're okay. Get this, now I'm pushing him to have another baby and he's the one holding back on the idea."

"Why?" Sheldon asks.

"Why what? Why do I want a baby or why is he holding back?"

"Both." Sheldon tells her as he spoons cereal in his mouth.

"Being around all these pregnant women is making me feel empty inside and Cooper doesn't think that's a good enough reason to have another kid. He thinks it'll be too stressful."

"It might be. It wasn't long ago that Cooper had a breakdown and you have Andie with her seizure problems and Noah's still small…-"

Charlotte interrupts, "Cooper had a breakdown because I was sick. I'm better now. Andie's on meds to control her seizures and Noah's growing."

"Still Charlotte, I agree with Cooper on this one. You guys don't need to add another kid to your plate."

Jolie comes in the kitchen for lunch. "Did you hear I'm having twins?" She asks Sheldon.

"Congratulations, I just heard." Sheldon smiles.

"I figured it'd get around fast with the way people gossip at this place." Jolie looks at Charlotte. "That's why I just called Cole and told him before he finds out through the grapevine."

Charlotte rolls her eyes at Sheldon. "My lunch break is over. You get to enjoy her company." Charlotte walks out of the room taking her soup and water with her.

"What's her problem?" Jolie asks Sheldon.

"Well…uh…never mind." Sheldon takes his bowl of cereal and leaves Jolie alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! <em>**


	120. Chapter 120

**_CHAPTER 120_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte comes home from work late to find Cooper sitting on the couch eating some popcorn and watching a movie. "Hey, Chief, you look tired."<p>

Charlotte drops her purse down on the table. "I am."

"Long day, huh?" Cooper stuffs popcorn in his mouth while watching 'Cake Boss' on TV."

"Yeah. I was at the office all day and then had to take care of a few things at St. Ambrose."

A commercial comes on and Cooper turns his attention to Charlotte. "You'll be happy to know I got all the kids to sleep about half hour ago."

"So, we could have some mommy and daddy time?" Charlotte grins.

"Change into something more comfortable. I'll give you a massage."

"Be down in five minutes." Charlotte pads up the stairs to change.

Cooper mixes them each up a martini and waits for her to come down. Charlotte trots down the stairs in a black tank top and black running pants. "That looks more comfortable." Cooper taps the spot next to him on the couch for Charlotte to sit. Charlotte sits next to him while Cooper starts working her shoulders with his hands. "Chief, you are tense." He comments as he kneads his fingers into her shoulders.

"I told you I had a long day."

"You have a golf ball sized knot in your right shoulder."

"I know, it's been achin' me all day." Cooper continues to knead at her shoulders. "Mmm…you have the best hands."

Cooper laughs. "That's really why you married me, right? For my hands?"

"That." Charlotte quirks her eyebrow. "And a couple other body parts."

"Aha, I knew it." Cooper teases. They're quiet for a few moments as he continues massaging her shoulders. "So, are you going to tell me about it?"

"What?"

"About what's bugging you, giving you these huge knots."

"I told you already. I worked all day."

"Charlotte, you work all day every Wednesday and you never come home with knots like this. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Work was no fun today."

"Work isn't supposed to be fun. That's why it's called work. Although, you _are_ a sexologist, so maybe for you...-"

"I don't mean my patients, I mean Violet, Amelia and Jolie."

"Is this still about the miscarriage, because it's not your fault. You're a doctor, you see women come into the hospital having miscarriages all the time."

"I know that, it's not that."

"Than what?"

"Today, they were all having fun in Addison's office doing sonograms on each other."

"So, what? Do you feel left out because you're not pregnant?"

Charlotte turns to face Cooper. "I want that fourth baby now that _you_ always wanted."

"We already talked about this. I don't think it's a good idea, Char."

"Why? You said you always dreamed of having at least four kids."

"That's before you almost died on me when you were pregnant with Noah."

"I had a brain mass. It's gone now and it was benign so it's not coming back."

"Still, Charlotte. Something else could come up. We shouldn't risk it."

"Don't be such a worry wart." She kisses his nose.

"I can't help it. I love you." He kisses her nose.

"I went off the pill."

Cooper's mouth drops. "When did you do that?"

"I stopped taking it yesterday."

"It's a good thing we didn't have sex since last night, then."

"Cooper, I want this." Charlotte presses her lips into his. "Let's go." Charlotte stands up and grabs Cooper's hand. She pulls him up the stairs. Once they're in the bedroom, she tells him. "Strip!""

"I love it when you're all bossy." Cooper removes his clothes except for his boxers. Charlotte takes her clothes off at the same time and looks at him. "Those have to come off too."

"I'm not ready, just yet," he tells her.

She pushes him down on the bed. "You need a little encouragement?" Charlotte snakes her hand into his boxers and rubs him at the same time she kisses his neck. She does it for about five minutes until he says "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

She kisses his lips. "Wait here. I've got something that'll do the trick." Cooper waits and Charlotte comes back in the room a few minutes later with a feather.

"What's that for?" Cooper looks.

"It's something I tell my patients to use when they're having trouble." Charlotte rubs the feather on the inside of Cooper's thigh and then up and down his shaft. "It's working." She grins at him.

"It feels amazing." Cooper moans.

Charlotte continues to brush the feather against Cooper until he's where she wants him. She kisses him and he suddenly flips her on her back. His enthusiasm excites her more and she laughs and growls playfully. He kneels over her getting ready to assume his position between her legs but before he makes it into position she senses something wet shoot over her and land on the top of her head. "Cooper?" She scowls.

"I'm sorry. It just happened."

"Thanks a lot, Cooper."

"I said I was sorry. You're the one who was playing with the feather."

"I was trying to help you."

"It worked a little too well" Cooper smirks.

Charlotte gets out of bed. "Where are you going?" Cooper asks.

"To take a shower. I'm not going to get pregnant with your junk in my hair."

"Sorry." Cooper says again.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? Because you don't want to get me pregnant?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlotte. I didn't aim for your head because I didn't want to get you pregnant. This happens sometimes. You're a sexologist. I don't need to tell you that."

"But why tonight? Why did it happen to you all the sudden, tonight?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Chief, I swear. Maybe, subconsciously I was scared to get you pregnant but I promise I didn't do it on purpose."

Charlotte pads into the shower. Cooper pulls his clothes back on and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! =)<em>**


	121. Chapter 121

**_CHAPTER 121_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte brings Andie in to see Marisa for her follow up appointment. "I love your pretty purple dress Andie." Marisa greets the little red head.<p>

"Thank you." Andie smoothes down her dress.

"I see you've brought your dolly along."

"Her name is Ernesta and she has seizures." Andie explains to the doctor in her raspy but sweet four year old voice.

"She does?" Marisa acts surprised. "Well, you brought her to the right place because that's my specialty. Can I take a look at her?"

"Here." Andie hands Marisa her doll.

Marisa shines the pen light in the dolls eyes and pretends to check her reflexes. She hands the doll back to Andie. "Ernesta is doing just fine."

"Thank you." Andie hugs her doll and Charlotte lifts her onto the exam table. "I gave her med-cines to help her." Andie tells Marisa.

"Okay, Sweet Pea, now it's your turn." Charlotte gives Andie a gentle kiss on the top of her red hair.

"How's she doing?" Marisa asks Charlotte.

"Well, obviously she hasn't had a seizure since you started her on the medication."

"Have you noticed any other changes since she's been on the meds?" Marisa looks in Andie's eyes with her pen light

"She doesn't have much of an appetite since she's been on the Tegretol and she says her head feels fuzzy. I think she means she's dizzy." Charlotte explains. "But other than that her personality is just the same."

"I'll draw some blood work today and see if I can reduce her dose of Tegretol to reduce the dizziness. Give her shakes with each meal to keep her from losing weight. Loss of appetite is a common side effect of these type of drugs."

"I'm a doctor. Remember?"

"Sorry, Charlotte, today you're a mom." Marisa smiles. "I'll keep her on the lowest dose possible to control her seizures." Marisa checks Andie's reflexes and has her walk across the room. "She looks really good." Marisa hands Charlotte a prescription to have Andie's blood drawn.

"Andie go to the nurses station and get a lollipop. I want to talk to Dr. Marisa a minute."

"K, momma." Andie runs along to find the lollipops.

"Did you have another question?" Marisa asks.

"Yes, when are you going to let Alexis come home? We don't mind her stayin' with us, but she keeps askin' when she's going home. She misses her room and she misses you."

Marisa puts her hands in her pockets. "I've been talking to Sheldon about that. He wants me to bring Alexis in to his office so we can tell her together about who her father really is."

"That sounds like a plan." Charlotte nods.

Marisa sighs. "This way Sheldon will see how she reacts to the news and he can tell me how to deal with it."

"When are you going to do it?" Charlotte asks,

"I've been dragging my feet because I'm dreading it." Marisa confesses.

"Putting it off is only going to make things worse. You just gotta rip off the band aid and get it over with."

"I know but it's just hard for me to deal with all this."

Charlotte hugs her. "I'm here for you if you need me."

Marisa nods. "I'll call Sheldon later to set up the meeting and I'll let you know when it is."

"You said they notified you that your attacker was out of jail?"

"Yes, they called and told me."

Charlotte asks. "Do you really think it was that guy at the gas station?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone back there since. I mean, what are the chances that he's living in LA? I don't know if it was him or he just reminded me of him. Now that I know he's out of jail my radar's up. I'm always looking over my shoulder for him."

"My attacker is out of jail now too."

"Doesn't it suck?" Marisa asks. "That they get to go free after what they did to us."

"I'm just thankful we survived it."

"That's why they're free. If they killed us they'd be locked up forever." Marisa tells her. "It doesn't seem fair that they get to walk free and I'm walking around looking over my shoulder scared that he might come after me again."

"I hear ya." Charlotte agrees.

Andie comes running up to Charlotte with two lollipops. "Why did you take two, Sweet Pea?"

"One for me and one for Ernesta."

"I see." Charlotte smiles and says goodbye to Marisa as she walks Andie to the lab to have her blood drawn.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte comes home, Cooper's already in bed. "Why are you in bed so early?" Charlotte asks.<p>

"It's not that early." Cooper replies. "Another late night at work?"

"Yeah, I had to make up the time since I had to take Andie to see Marisa this morning and then take her to have her blood drawn."

"How'd that go?" Cooper asks,

"It took four of us to restrain her. She bit my arm." Charlotte shows Cooper the little indented teeth marks on her forearm.

"Andie did that?" Cooper looks at Charlotte's arm and kisses it.

"We're lucky it was my arm she bit and not one of the lab employees." Charlotte sighs.

"She's a fighter, just like her momma. You weren't too hard on her for it were you?"

"I gave her a pass cuz I felt sorry for the munchkin. It broke my heart. She was screaming 'why momma, why?' ... the whole time they were drawing her blood."

"Did you explain to her why they needed to do it?"

"Yes. I explained it to her, Cooper, but she's four. She could care less why they were doing it. She didn't want it done."

Cooper laughs. "She's just like you. You hate needles too."

Charlotte sits on the bed next to Cooper and raises her eyebrows, "So, you want to try it again, tonight?"

"Okay," Cooper smiles. "But, no feathers this time."

"No feathers." Charlotte says before she pulls off his t-shirt and caresses his chest. Cooper stays still while Charlotte kisses down his body and pulls down his boxers. She continues to kiss him.

After a few minutes, Cooper apologizes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he's not cooperating."

Charlotte sighs. "It's okay." She gets up and goes in the bathroom. Being a sexologist, she knows not to make this into a big issue for Cooper or it could make things worse. She takes a deep breath and tells herself they'll try again tomorrow. She changes into her pj's and joins Cooper in bed. "I'm sorry," he's says to her again. She can tell he's humiliated.

"It's okay." She pats him on the chest. "It happens." She kisses him goodnight and rolls over to go to sleep. Cooper rolls over but can't sleep. "Can we try again tomorrow?" He asks.

"If you want, Cooper. Come to me when you're ready."

"Thank you." Cooper says before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	122. Chapter 122

**_CHAPTER 122_**

* * *

><p>Cooper plops down on the couch in Sheldon's office for his ten o' clock appointment. Sheldon looks at his watch. "Eh…heh…right on time, Cooper."<p>

Cooper stretches out his arms and leans back, then leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

'"Relax, Cooper."

"I am."

"You're fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting, Sheldon. Can we just get on with this?"

"You don't look comfortable. Is something troubling you this morning?" Sheldon inquires.

Cooper turns a shade of pink and stretches out the word in a deep voice. "Ye...eee...ees."

Sheldon leans back in his own chair. He picks up a pen and taps it against his other hand. "What's troubling you?"

Cooper watches Sheldon tap his pen. "It's a guy thing." Cooper looks at Sheldon and screws up his face to see if Sheldon gets it.

Sheldon continues to tap his pen. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"Don't make me spell it out for you, Sheldon." Cooper twists up his lips and says under his breath. "It's a guy thing, you know...I can't get things started."

Sheldon continues to tap his pen.

Cooper takes a breath and points his finger towards the ceiling "Up...I can't get things up."

"Are you saying that you're impotent?"

Cooper looks at Sheldon and breathes heavy. "I don't like that word."

"But are you?" Sheldon asks. "Impotent?"

"Yes!" Cooper blurts out. "Can you help me?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe a week? Give or take?" Cooper gazes down at the floor, clearly embarrassed to tell Sheldon.

"It could be from the antidepressant I have you on." Sheldon offers, still tapping his pen. "I was planning on discontinuing it soon anyway. You've made adequate progress."

"Good." Cooper looks up and watches Sheldon tap his pen. "You can take me off the antidepressant but I don't think that's the root of my problem."

"Why not?"

"I've been on the antidepressant for months. I haven't had a problem until last week."

"It can take a while for some side effects to appear." Sheldon explains.

"I really don't think it's that." Cooper emphasizes.

"What do you think the problem is?"

"It started after Charlotte told me she went off the pill and wants to have another baby."

"I'm guessing you don't?"

"I did. There was a time when I wanted a house full of kids."

"But not now?" Sheldon asks, putting his pen down and resting back in his chair.

"I'm good with three and I'm worried about Charlotte." Cooper twists his fingers together.

"Why?" Sheldon spins slightly back and forth in his office chair.

"The last time she was pregnant, she nearly died on me and I had a breakdown."

"Did you discuss these concerns with Charlotte?"

"I did. She says she's fine."

"You don't feel the same? Eh…? You don't think Charlotte's fine?" Sheldon picks up his pen again.

"Charlotte's getting older and you know how the risk factor goes up with age. I don't want to risk it. We already have three kids."

"But, Charlotte doesn't agree with you?"

"It's bizarre, Sheldon. There was a time when Charlotte was the one who didn't want to have kids and now it's me."

"What changed?" Sheldon asks.

"Charlotte was afraid she'd be a bad mother and screw them up."

"And?" Sheldon asks.

"She got pregnant with Andie to make me happy because I needed to have a child. Chase and Noah were accidents and now Charlotte enjoys being a mom. She's knows she's not going to screw our kids up any worse than anyone else will screw up their kids."

"So, she's not afraid anymore?"

"No. She's gung-ho to have number four."

"It probably doesn't help with everyone else at the practice pregnant." Sheldon comments.

"No, It doesn't."

"I suggest you ask Charlotte to go back on the pill for the time being until the two of you can resolve this issue. As long as you're not worried she'll get pregnant you should have no trouble with your erection."

Sheldon's phone buzzes. He tells Cooper. "My ten thirty is here. Good luck with your problem and we'll stop your antidepressant as of today."

Cooper gets up to walk out. He passes Marisa walking in Sheldon's office with Alexis. "How are you?" Cooper greets them. "You must be Sheldon't ten thirty."

"Hi, Dr. Cooper." Alexis smiles. Marisa doesn't say anything before she sits on Sheldon's couch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW =)<em>**


	123. Chapter 123

**_CHAPTER 123_**

* * *

><p>It's a nice Sunday evening, Charlotte's sitting on the back patio of the house overlooking the water. Andie and Chase are running around in the grass while Noah sits in his infant swing. Nicky runs over from the next yard. "Can I play with Andie and Chase?" He asks Charlotte.<p>

"You have to ask your mom. The last time you came over she was annoyed because she didn't know you were here."

"I'll go ask her." Nicky runs back to his house. A few minutes later his mom, Leslie, walks into the backyard with him. She addresses Charlotte. "I'm going for a run, Nicky wanted to know if he could play with your kids while I'm gone?"

"It's fine with me." Charlotte answers.

"Okay. I'll pick him up as soon as I get back." Leslie jogs away. Charlotte watches Leslie run off in her dark purple sports bra and spandex black shorts. Charlotte remembers a time when she used to be able to go for a run. Nicky joins Andie and Chase on the back lawn and the three children practice their somersaults.

Cooper waltzes onto the patio and gives both Charlotte and Noah a soft kiss on the head. "How was your day?" Charlotte asks him.

"I spoke to Sheldon about my problem."

"You did?" Charlotte raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He suggested I go off the antidepressant and that you go back on the pill."

Charlotte cocks her head to the side. "Why does he want me back on the pill?"

"Because subconsciously I'm afraid to get you pregnant and that's why I can't perform."

"Is that the truth?" Charlotte asks him.

"I don't want you to get sick again."

"We've been through this, Cooper. I'm not going to get sick again."

Cooper sits in the chair across from her and grabs both of her hands. "Please, Char, can you just do this for me? We can discuss another baby again in a month or two but for now I'm not ready."

Charlotte sighs. "Fine, Cooper. It's not like you're giving me much of a choice if you can't get the job done anyway."

"Hey! That wasn't nice."

"Sorry."

Nicky, Andie and Chase run up to the patio. "We're hungry" Andie says "Can we have a snack?"

"No." Charlotte tells her. "Nicky has food allergies. I don't want any problems. I'm not feeding him anything his mother doesn't approve of."

"Why's he even here?" Cooper asks Charlotte under his breath so Nicky doesn't hear him.

"His mother asked if he could play while she went for a run."

"I don't like his parents."

I'm not crazy about 'em either but the kids play nicely together."

Cooper asks Nicky. "Where did your family move here from?

"From a place called Ohio. It's easy to spell it's O then Hi then O"

Cooper grins. "I know all about Ohio that's where I grew up."

"Can I have a glass of water?" Nicky asks.

"I'll get y'all some water." Charlotte gets up to go inside.

"Do you know what part of Ohio your family is from?" Cooper asks.

"I forget."

"I'm from Akron, Ohio." Cooper tells Nicky.

"I think that's it, but I'm not sure. You have to ask my mom."

"Do you have family that still lives there?" Cooper asks the little boy.

"My dad's family lives there but my mom doesn't talk to her family."

"Oh that's not good." Cooper says.

"My mom is adopt-a-quid. She got in a fight with her family cuz she tried to find her real mother."

"Oh?" Cooper asks. "You mean your mother is adopted?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Cooper laughs. "Close enough."

Charlotte comes out with water and passes it out to all the kids. They drink their water and run off. "Nicky, just told me his family is from Ohio and his mother is adopted."

"Looks like you and the witch have something in common."

Cooper laughs. "Do you think she looks like me?"

"Are you thinking she's your long lost sister or something?" Charlotte scoffs.

"Nah!" Cooper laughs "She's a witch, she's nothing like me. But do you think it's possible?" Cooper asks Charlotte.

"Cooper, I hate to break it to you but there are probably hundreds of adoptions that take place in Ohio and they're not all related to _you._"

"It was just a thought. Sometimes, when I watch our kids play together I wonder if I have any siblings out there."

"It's possible. You could always hire an agency to look into it."

"It would break my mother's heart if I did."

"She doesn't have to know." Charlotte quirks an eyebrow.

"I would know." Cooper quirks an eyebrow back.

Charlotte zones out a minute. "Hey Chief," Cooper snaps his fingers in front of her face, "a penny for your thoughts."

"What?" Charlotte startles and looks at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Cooper asks

"I was just wondering when Marisa was going to get around to telling Alexis the truth about her father and how Alexis would handle it?"

"I saw them going into Sheldon's office today, when I was leaving."

"You're kidding?" Charlotte's mouth drops.

"No, why?"

"Marisa told me she was going to tell Alexis together with Sheldon."

"Maybe that's what they were doing today." Cooper suggests.

Charlotte bites her bottom lip. "Do you mind watching the kids? I'm going to give Marisa a call."

"Go ahead." Cooper watches Charlotte walk inside. A few minutes later, Leslie jogs up to him. She's glistening with sweat in her sports bra and spandex shorts. Cooper stares at her. "I'm here to pick up my son." Leslies tells him while breathing heavy and jogging in place while checking her pulse.

"I'll call him." Cooper stares at her and feels himself growing hard in his shorts. "Ahem.." He clears his throat and calls "Nicky! Your mom is here."

"It's okay. I see him." Leslie goes jogging down to meet him on the grass. Cooper watches Leslie jog away with her son. Charlotte comes out of the house. "I called Marisa but she didn't pick up the phone."

"Come here." Cooper pulls Charlotte down on his lap and kisses her.

Charlotte can feel him bursting hard through his shorts. "Now you're horny all of the sudden, Cooper? The kids are around."

Cooper makes a pout face.

"How 'bout tonight after we put the kids to bed?" Charlotte grins.

"It's a date." Cooper hopes his body cooperates with him again, later.


	124. Chapter 124

**_CHAPTER 124_**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Cooper gives Andie and Chase their baths before getting them into their pj's. Charlotte does the same with Noah. She washes the infant with warm water while telling him. "I hope you go to sleep for momma after your bottle tonight, cuz momma and daddy want to have some playtime. She finishes the bath and feeds Noah his bottle. After she's sure Noah's good and sleeping she escapes into the master bathroom and changes into her black and white sexy maid outfit. She hasn't worn it in years but smiles when it still fits her. She puts on her lipstick and false eyelashes before splashing some perfume on her neck and chest. She waits in the bed for Cooper to come in. She can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her. She waits and waits and finally marches down to Andie's room to find out what's holding him up. She strolls in the room to find Cooper asleep in the doll house bed, still holding the book he was reading. Andie's sprawled out on one side of him and Chase is sprawled out on the other side. They look so sweet. Charlotte presses a kiss on Chase's forehead. "Goodnight, Sweet Fella," she tells him. She presses another kiss on Andie's forehead. "Goodnight, Sweet Pea." Next she presses a kiss to Cooper's lips. "You awake?" She whispers and gets no response. She scrunches her mouth to the side, feeling disappointed, as she makes her way out of the room. Cooper opens one eye and watches her. He opens the other eye when he notices the sexy maid outfit she's wearing. "Wow," he thinks to himself. He thinks about getting up to follow her but remembers why that's a bad idea. She's off the pill and wants another baby and he's not on the same page.<p>

The next morning, Charlotte's in the kitchen feeding the kids breakfast. "Gotta go," Cooper breezes in. "Early rounds." He gives Charlotte a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, daddy." Andie waves as she eats her cereal.

"Bye, daddy." Chase copies his big sister.

"Later Gator." Cooper gives Andie a big wet smooch on the cheek.

"Ewe...Daddy." Andie wipes the wet off her cheek.

"Later Gator." Cooper gives Chase a big wet smooch on the cheek."

"Ewww…Daddy" Chase copies his big sister again but laughs, "later gator, daddy."

Cooper goes to kiss Noah. "Don't even think about doing that to him." Charlotte scolds. "I just washed him up."

"Ok." Cooper gives Noah a clean gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"I'll see you at work." Charlotte walks him to the door. Cooper walks to the car and notices the neighbor Leslie is out for her morning jog. She's wearing a black unitard. Cooper can't help but check her out. He watches her jog by until she's almost out of sight. He climbs into the driver's seat but finds it slightly difficult to sit with his erection. He sighs. "Good thing Charlotte didn't see that, I don't even like that neighbor lady, she's mean," he utters to himself as he backs out of the driveway. He feels himself start to deflate. He turns the corner and notices Leslie jogging up ahead. He can't seem to take his eyes off of her. He feels himself growing hard again as he drives by. He watches her in the rear view mirror after he passes her until she's out of his site.

After doing his rounds at St. Ambrose, Cooper arrives at the medical office. The first thing he does is march into Sheldon's office. "I have a problem." He plops down on Sheldon's couch.

"Is this about the antidepressants I took you off of. Do you feel you need to go back on them?" Sheldon asks concerned.

"No. It's not that." Cooper blurts out. "I still can't get it up around Charlotte. I had to fake I was sleeping last night so she wouldn't expect me to have sex with her and she was wearing this sexy little maid outfit."

"Oh…oh." Sheldon clears his throat, wishing he had Cooper's problem. "Eh.. Hem…go on."

"I can't get it up with Charlotte but whenever I see the neighbor jog by I have no problem getting it up."

"Have you and the neighbor…-?"

Cooper interrupts, "no…no…We don't even like each other. We had a fight when they first moved in. The problem is she jogs by my house twice a day in these sexy outfits and I can't help but…you know…watch her… I find myself thinking about her and getting hard. How do I make it stop?"

"By having sex with your wife."

"I told you I can't perform with Charlotte."

"Because of the anxiety of getting her pregnant?"

"Right." Cooper nods. "I think that's it, we were fine before she told me she went off the pill."

"Simple solution, Cooper. Tell Charlotte no glove, no love."

Cooper laughs. "More like no pill, no thrill."

"Right, tell her that." Sheldon nods.

"If I said that to Charlotte, she would rip my head off in a second."

"You need to be firm, Cooper, tell Charlotte if she wants to have sex with you, she simply needs to get back on the pill. It's that simple."

"You don't know Charlotte, like I know Charlotte." Cooper emphasizes.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Sheldon asks. "Charlotte and I are good friends."

"Hell no! Don't tell Charlotte what I told you about the neighbor."

"I won't tell her that part. I'll just tell her you're not ready for another baby yet, mentally."

Marisa walks in Sheldon's office. "I'm sorry," she says when she notices Cooper on the couch. "I thought we had an appointment at 9am, Sheldon."

"We do. Cooper just stopped in to talk." Sheldon gets up to shake Marisa's hand.

"I'm sorry." Cooper says as he leaves the office, feeling like a jerk knowing that his problem is small potatoes compared to Marisa's problem.


	125. Chapter 125

**_CHAPTER 125_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cooper and Charlotte are feeding the kids breakfast before going to work. Charlotte purposefully takes her birth control pill packet out in front of Cooper and pops one in her mouth. "Happy?" She says to him.<p>

Cooper makes a sheepish grin. "I guess Sheldon must have spoke to you?"

"Sheldon told me you were all worried and I better go back on the pill before you end up havin' another breakdown."

"Sheldon really said that?"

"Yep." Charlotte nods.

"That weasel." Cooper turns up his lip. Just then the door bell rings. Cooper goes to answer it.

It's the neighbor, Leslie. She's tall, maybe 5ft 9 inches with wavy brown hair that falls just past her shoulders, she has bright blue eyes and a round face. As tall as she is, she has curves all over the place. She's wearing a black sports bra with a pair of dark low slung spandex pants that show just a peak at her midriff. Cooper smiles at Leslie. "Did you forget your way home?" Cooper jokes, trying to figure out why she's at his door this early in the morning.

"I'm having an important package delivered today from Ohio, if I'm not home do you think you could sign for it?" Leslie asks Cooper.

"My wife and I are working today so we won't be home either." Cooper explains.

"Arrrgh! Bummer" she answers. "I guess I'll have to figure something else out." Leslie jogs away. Cooper watches her and feels himself growing hard again. He turns around and Charlotte's behind him. "What did she want?" Charlotte asks.

"She's waiting for an important package and wanted us to sign for it. I told her we were both working."

"I should be home early. I just have morning rounds and a meeting at ten."

"Lucky you." Cooper smiles.

Charlotte looks down and notices the bump in Cooper's pants. "Looks like someone's feeling randy this morning."

Cooper smiles. "I am."

Charlotte teases. "Sheldon's good. I just needed to go back on the pill."

"I guess so." Cooper smiles.

"We have time for a quickie." Charlotte pulls him up the stairs.

"What about the kids?" Cooper asks.

"They're in the playroom watchin' The BackYardAgains. We got twenty minutes."

"OK." Cooper follows her into the bedroom and watches as Charlotte lets her dress drop to the floor. She undresses him and they fall on the bed.

After they're done, they wash up before going to work. Cooper's relieved he was able to perform. He's not sure if it was the incentive of Leslie in her running outfit or that Charlotte went back on the pill, but it didn't matter as long as he left Charlotte feeling satisfied.

* * *

><p>Cooper's at work and gets a phone call from Charlotte. "How are you feeling today?" He smiles into the phone.<p>

"I'm feeling well. How about you?" Charlotte teases.

"I'm feeling really well." Cooper talks in his low sexy voice.

"How 'bout we try that again tonight?" Charlotte says coyly.

"Ok." Cooper hopes he can perform just as well as he did this morning.

"Oh," Charlotte tells him. "I signed for that package for Leslie."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"What do you expect? That family is weird. Weird packages for weird families." Cooper jokes. "What is it a package of tarantula's or something?"

"Not weird like that. It's weird because it's from the H&H Law firm in Akron, Ohio."

"Hmmm?" Cooper says.

"Isn't that the law firm your parents used to handle your adoption? I remember your mother mentioning that name."

"Yeah, it's a big law firm in Akron." Cooper responds.

"Small world because Leslie uses the same law firm."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why do you think Leslie is using that law firm?" Charlotte asks.

"Could be for anything, Char. Maybe she wants to divorce Bruce."

"It says on the package, H&H Law firm, specializing in family and adoption law."

"Oh...Nicky mentioned his mother was adopted." Cooper informs.

"I remember you saying that." Charlotte tells him. "She could be your sister or something?" Charlotte jokes.

"I'm sure that agency has handled hundreds of adoptions in Akron over the years. I think she's using them as divorce lawyers."

"But, wouldn't it be somethin' if she was your sister and fate intervened to have her move next door?"

"It would be if we liked our neighbors, but we don't, remember? We had to call the police since she kept Chase there and didn't tell us. Not to mention, her husband punched me the first time I met him."

"I guess it wouldn't be so great if she was your sister. I was just thinking...-"

"Well…stop thinking like that. Eww, I wouldn't want Leslie to be my sister…Eww!"

"Ok, Cooper, it was just an idea. I'll see you when you get home."

"Later, gator." Cooper tells her before hanging up. Charlotte goes up to the attic and pulls her Little Bo Peep outfit from a trunk. She brings it downstairs to wash it for tonight.

"What's that, momma?" Andie asks, admiring the outfit.

"It's an old outfit momma used to wear."

"I like it." Andie says. "It's pretty and lacy. Can you put it on?"

"Uh…no. It's old and I have to wash it first." Charlotte throws her outfit into the washer and hears the doorbell ring. Andie follows Charlotte down to the front door to see who it is.

Leslie's standing at the door. "The postman left a note that you signed for my package."

"Yes, come in." Charlotte picks the package up off the table and hands it to Leslie.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. I've been waiting a long time for it." Leslie says.

"It must be pretty important?" Charlotte fishes for information.

"I'm adopted. I've been trying to locate my birth mother. This is the info I've been waiting for from the attorney that handled my adoption."

"Interesting." Charlotte tells her. "My husband was adopted in Akron, Ohio. His parents used the same attorneys."

"It's a small world isn't it?" Leslie comments. "I better go. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No." Andie tells Leslie. "We were just washing my momma's Little Bo Peep outfit."

"Little Bo Peep?" Leslie smirks, looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte's face turns a bright shade of red. "It's a Halloween costume."

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Leslie ribs her.

"You can never be too prepared." Charlotte closes the door and sighs looking at Andie.


	126. Chapter 126

**_CHAPTER 126_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte kisses Andie goodnight and leaves the light on dim. She passes Noah's room where Cooper is just putting him down in his crib for the night. Charlotte stops by the doorway and asks. "Is he almost down for the night?"<p>

"Just about." Cooper whispers.

"Should I meet you in the bedroom or do you just want to watch TV tonight?" Charlotte asks.

Cooper's about to answer but he's saved by the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be? Are you expectin' anyone?" Charlotte asks.

"No." Cooper answers. Charlotte heads down the steps and Cooper follows.

"It's kinda of late for unexpected company." Charlotte tells Cooper before answering the door. She opens the door to find the neighbor, Leslie standing on the steps in her jogging bra and running suit. "I'm sorry to bother you so late." Leslie tells them. "I just got home from my run and the babysitter told me Nicky's been complaining about his throat and he has a rash. I don't know if it's a food allergy. He told me he didn't eat any peanuts."

"Do you want me to check him out?" Cooper asks.

"I know you're both doctors so I figured I'd ask you to look at him before I poked him with the Epi pen." Leslie explains. "Nicky hates that. The last time I gave it to him the doctor said it wasn't necessary." Leslie explains.

"I'm a pediatrician. I'll check him." Cooper grabs his medical bag and follows Leslie to her house.

Leslie shows him inside. Nicky's lying on the couch holding his hands over his throat. He has a red lacy rash all over his body. "Do you think his throat is closing up? Should I give Nicky the Epi pen?"

Cooper rushes over to the boy. "What's wrong with your throat, Nicky?"

"I can't swallow." The little boy grimaces.

"Let me take a look." Cooper takes a small flashlight out of his medical bag and looks at Nicky's throat. "Aha." Cooper says.

"Should I get the Epi pen? Is his throat closing up?"

"No. It's not a food allergy." Cooper responds. "Nicky has strep throat."

"He's never had it before." Leslie tells Cooper.

"There's a first time for everything." Cooper tells Leslie as he examines Nicky's rash.

"Why does he have a rash?" Leslie asks.

"It's a Scarlet Fever rash."

"Oh no!" Leslie exclaims. "Isn't that bad?"

"It's a side effect of non treated strep throat." Cooper explains. "Nicky will be ok. I'll call him in a prescription for an antibiotic. Can you give me the number of your pharmacy?"

Leslie gives him the number and Cooper calls in the prescription. "My pharmacy is just around the corner. Can you sit with Nicky while I go pick up his medicine?" Leslie asks.

"No problem" Cooper sits down on the couch next to Nicky. Cooper looks around while Nicky watches Phineas and Ferb on the TV.

"Who plays the guitar?" Cooper pick up the electric guitar and starts strumming away.

"It's mine. I take lessons."

"Are you any good?" Cooper asks.

"I'll show you." Nicky takes the guitar from Cooper and plays.

"Wow, you can play *Eye of The Tiger* pretty well for a seven year old."

"I started taking lessons when I was five."

"Remember me, your neighbor, when your a famous rock star some day." Cooper teases.

"I sing too but I can't today cuz my throat is hurting too much." Cooper takes the guitar from Nicky and puts it back in the stand.

He notices several pictures on the wall of a little girl with red hair and blue eyes. He gets up to look at the pictures because they remind him a little of Andie. "Who's the little girl?" Cooper asks Nicky.

"That's Samantha."

"Who's Samantha?"

"My sister." Nicky answers while watching TV.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?"

"She's in heaven."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Mommy and Daddy say she's happy in heaven."

"How did she get to heaven?" Cooper asks.

"The angels showed her the way."

"No. I mean why did she go to heaven? Was she sick or did she get hurt?"

"She was sick, I think."

"What was wrong with her."

"I don't know. I was a baby when the angels took her to heaven."

"She looks healthy in these pictures." Cooper comments, not able to take his eyes off the photos of the little red headed girl.

"I think she drowned. I don't remember. You have to ask my mom."

"How old was she when the angels took her?" Cooper asks.

"She was five."

"That's sad." Cooper says to himself.

"My mom cries about it." Nicky gets up to look at the pictures with Cooper.

"Come on, Nicky. Let's watch TV until your mom comes back."

About ten minutes later, Leslie comes in with the medicine. She gives it to Nicky. "Should I take him to the doctor tomorrow? Are you sure it's strep?" Leslie searches Cooper's face for answers.

"I'm sure it's strep. It's going around. Nicky should feel better in forty eight hours."

"Thank you, Mr. Freedman." Leslie sits down on the couch. She lets Nicky rest his head on her chest while he watches TV. She looks at Cooper. "I'm glad I had you check him and I didn't inject him with the Epi pen again. Sometimes, I just panic, ya know?"

"I understand. Food allergies can be scary and it's better to be safe than sorry." Cooper watches them.

"Mommy, can you change the channel?" Nicky asks. Leslie bends down to grab the remote off the floor. Cooper looks down her shirt and notices she's still wearing the black sports bra. He studies her cleavage and feels himself growing hard.

"I can't reach the remote, Nicky, can you get up a minute?" Leslie asks her son.

"I'll get it." Cooper bends down to pick up the remote. He's eye level with Leslie's cleavage. He clears his throat and hand her the remote.

"Thank you." Leslie tells him.

"I better get going." Cooper's face is flushed as he hurries for the front door. He walks home feeling randy.

Charlotte hears him come in and walks out from the kitchen. "So, how's Nicky?"

"He's fine. He has the strep that's going around."

"Too bad." Charlotte sips her water.

"And to answer your question from earlier. I vote we forget TV tonight and go straight to the bedroom."

"Nice," Charlotte smiles and follows him up the steps. Cooper can't get his clothes off fast enough, he helps Charlotte out of hers too. "You are horny tonight." Charlotte smiles. "They gotta pay Sheldon more, he's real good at his job." Charlotte kisses Cooper.

"They drop onto the bed. Cooper goes right for Charlotte breasts,squeezing and licking them. Charlotte moans something fierce. Cooper presses his lips into hers and enters her. It doesn't take long for them both to climax. Afterward, Charlotte whispers. "I'm so glad your problem's resolved." Her eyes gesture to below his waistline."

"Me too." Cooper smiles.


	127. Chapter 127

_**CHAPTER 127**_

* * *

><p>It's a bright sunny morning, Cooper walks out the front door to leave for work but not before noticing Leslie doing her stretches before her morning jog. She's wearing a hot pink sports bra and black spandex shorts. Cooper watches her as he walks to his car. All of a sudden Leslie's husband shouts from his yard. "Take a picture, Jackass, it's last longer!"<p>

Cooper shoots the husband a dirty look, Leslie's suddenly aware Cooper was looking at her.

"Get a life!" The tall muscular built man yells at Cooper. "Stop looking at my wife!"

"I'm not!" Cooper shouts back.

"Then, what are you looking over here for!" The man shouts, "My beautiful lawn?" He laughs at Cooper " He! He! The grass is always greener in the other guys yard!"

"I don't need to look at your wife or lawn!" Cooper shouts back. "I've got a hot wife and a beautiful lawn!" Cooper hops in the drivers seat and slams the car door closed. He pulls out of the driveway. The husband gives him the finger as he drives away. "Real mature." Cooper says to himself.. "Out of all the people that could move in next door we get stuck next to the Amityville Horror family." He grumbles, but he's actually more embarrassed that he got caught looking at Leslie. This is starting out to be a rotten day indeed.

Cooper arrives at his office. He isn't sitting down more than a minute when Jolie pops in. Cooper looks at her. "Wow, you look pregnant."

"I am pregnant."

"But you look very pregnant. I mean, compared to Violet and Amelia, you're double their size already."

Jolie snaps. "That's cuz I'm having twins. I've got two babies growing inside me!" She turns on her heel. "If you're going to sit there and insult me I'm leaving."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Cooper apologizes. "Pregnant women are beautiful."

"That's just something men say to make us feel better."

"No it's not." Cooper add. "You are beautiful."

"Okay." Jolie gives a little smile and sits on Cooper's couch.

"So?" Cooper asks. "What do you need?"

"Cole and I are getting married next weekend."

"That's fast." Cooper raises his eyebrows.

"I want to be married before the twins are born, and I want to do it soon so I don't look like an even bigger elephant in a wedding dress."

"So, I guess Charlotte and I are invited to the wedding?"

"Yes. I want Andie to be the flower girl."

"Really?" Cooper's surprised.

"Really."

"I thought you had a bunch of nieces?"

"My family won't be attending the wedding."

"Why?"

"Let's just say my parents aren't thrilled I'm getting married because I'm pregnant."

"But, you're a big girl."

"My parents didn't get the memo."

"I'm sorry."

"They'll change their minds once the twins are born. They did the same thing with my older sister. She got pregnant in high school and they wouldn't speak to her. They said she shamed them, but eventually they came around and they love my nephew more than anything."

Cooper smiles. "That's good. I'm sure they'll love the twins."

Jolie adds. "We'll have a real wedding when my family's on board, this one's just to make it official. We want to have our friends there to make it feel more like a wedding than like we we're eloping."

"What's wrong with eloping?" Cooper asks.

"Eloping's for losers." Jolie tells him. She notices Cooper's face turn to a frown. "Wait a minute. You and Charlotte didn't elope, did you?"

Cooper nods.

"Why?"

"Because our parents weren't on board with us getting married."

"I'm sorry I called you a loser, Cooper. I had no idea. I didn't work here when you and Charlotte got married."

"You're forgiven." Cooper tells Jolie just as Charlotte walks in his office.

"So can I count you all in?" Jolie asks as she leaves the office.

"Yep, count us all in." Cooper smiles and watches her leave.

"What was that about?" Charlotte sits down on the couch in Cooper's office.

"Jolie and Cole are getting married next weekend. We're invited and they want Andie to be the flower girl."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you can think to say?" Cooper raises his eyebrows.

Jolie and Cole are none of my business and Andie would love to be a flower girl so, yep, oh is all I'm going to say."

"Fair enough." Cooper nods.

"You wanna tell me why the neighbor was shoutin' at you this mornin' on your way to work?" Charlotte asks.

"That guy's a jerk." Cooper grumbles.

"You must have done something to fire him up?"

"He was yelling something about his lawn."

"Did you run over his lawn?" Charlotte asks.

"No. I didn't run over his lawn. He said his lawn was better than ours."

"That's just childish, _we_ clearly have the best lawn on the street." Charlotte jokes.

"And he was yelling about his wife."

"What was he sayin' about his wife?" Charlotte asks.

"He accused me of staring at her while she was doing her morning stretches."

"Were you?" Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

"No. I told him I had a hot wife and a beautiful lawn and I didn't need to look at either of his."

Charlotte smiles. "Good."

Charlotte closes the door to Cooper's office and locks it. "So, how about you let off some of that steam on me?"

Cooper raises his eyebrow up and then down again. "_You_, are the only thing that can make this rotten day better." Cooper kisses her and they fall down on the couch in his office.


	128. Chapter 128

**_CHAPTER 128_**

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday, Charlotte walks in the kitchen to heat up her lunch. Jolie's passing around pictures from her latest sonogram. "This one is Cole Jr," Jolie points out to Violet, "and this one is Marley."<p>

"How can you tell?" Violet scrutinizes the pictures.

"Cole's a boy and Marley's a girl." Jolies scrunches her nose at Violet.

"I know" Violet jokes, "but I can't see their things on this."

"That's because you don't know how to read a sonogram." Jolie points out the reference points to Violet.

"And when did you become and expert at reading sonograms?" Charlotte snarks at Jolie.

"Addison taught me." Jolie sips her tea.

Amelia walks in the kitchen for lunch. "I'm starving." She rubs her baby bump. "Are those your sono pictures?" Amelia asks Jolie.

"Yep." Jolie proudly responds.

"Did you find out what you're having?"

"I did. One of each. Cole Jr. and Marley." Jolie hands the pictures to Amelia.

Amelia sighs.

"Looks like your little boy's going to have lots of friends." Jolie tells Amelia.

Charlotte looks surprised at Amelia. "You're having a boy?"

Amelia confirms. "I found out last month."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." Amelia shrugs.

"I knew she was having a boy." Violet chomps on her sandwich. "We found out about the same time."

"You know what you're having too?" Charlotte asks Violet.

"Didn't Cooper tell you?" Violet answers. "I'm having a girl."

Charlotte's mouth drops. "I don't know why Cooper wouldn't have told me?"

"I do." Amelia sits down and unwraps her sandwich.

"Spill." Charlotte tells her.

"He didn't want to hurt your feelings, just like me. I didn't tell you I was having a boy because of your miscarriage. We were supposed to be due at the same time."

"Oh." Charlotte says quietly.

"It's not like you can hide your baby from her forever, Amelia." Jolie informs. "She was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Now you know, Charlotte." Violet smiles. "I'm having a girl. Amelia's having a boy and Jolie's having one of each."

"Nice." Charlotte nods and bites into her sandwich. She can't blame Cooper for trying to protect her. He knows how she feels about watching her coworkers/friends all pregnant together and he knows she wants to get pregnant again, but he's the holdup this time.

Jolie finishes her lunch and gets up to leave. She asks Charlotte before she leaves. "Would it be okay if I took Andie out shopping after work for a flower girl dress?"

"Fine." Charlotte bites into her sandwich.

"And, I think she could use a haircut too." Jolie suggests.

"I'm surprised you're asking me and you didn't ask Cooper already." Charlotte smirks.

"I did ask Cooper but he said I had to check with you first." Jolie tells.

"Good answer." Charlotte smirks. "It's fine, I'm feeling generous today, you can take Andie shopping for a dress and a haircut. Andie's very excited to be your flower girl."

After Jolie leaves, Amelia asks, "Charlotte, why are you in such a good mood today? I expected you to be down, considering we're all talking about our babies."

"Life goes on." Charlotte looks at Amelia.

"Cooper's been in a really good mood too." Violet comments. "Oh my God? Are you pregnant again?"

"No." Charlotte holds up her hands. "Absolutely not. I'm on the pill."

"Then why are you two so happy lately?" Violet asks.

Amelia grins. "They're in love, like honeymooners."

Violet screws up her face. Charlotte looks at her. "What ? Can't anybody be happy around here without you making faces?"

Violet shrugs. "I guess."

"So have you and Pete decided on a name for the baby yet?"

"We're leaning towards Lila."

"I like it." Charlotte answers. "What about you, Amelia? Have you thought about a name yet."

Amelia shakes her head. "No. I've still got a few months. We'll see."

Cooper comes in the kitchen and looks at the ladies. "So, what are we talking about?" He pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Baby names." Violet answers. Cooper looks at Charlotte. Charlotte asks him, "did you know Violet and Pete are naming their daughter Lila?"

"Nice. Lila's nice." Cooper sits next to Charlotte and puts his hand on her knee.

"I'm okay." She says quietly so only he can hear. "Really okay." She moves her hand up his thigh under the table so Violet and Amelia can't see. Cooper jumps a little.

"You okay over there, Coop?" Violet looks at him.

"Yep. Just dandy." Cooper looks at Charlotte, who's slowly moving her hand further up his leg. She grins at him.

Cooper abruptly gets up. "Uhm…I have some work to do in my office. I could use your help with a special case, Char."

"But, I'm a sexologist." Charlotte smiles.

"Yeah. I know." Cooper heads to his office.

Charlotte gets up to follow him. "I better go see what he needs help with." Charlotte smiles and walks out of the kitchen.

"I can already tell you the answer to that!" Amelia calls out after her. Amelia turns to Violet. "Who do they think they're kidding? You know what they're going to do in his office, don't you?"

Violet nods and smiles. "Gotta give it to them, Amelia, three kids and all the health problems they've had to deal with and they still got it."

Amelia nods. "Good for them. I'm happy for them."

Jolie comes back into the kitchen. "I just walked by Cooper's office. It sounded like he was moaning in there. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I need you ladies to help me bust the lock open."

"NO!" Violet and Amelia both answer at the same time.

"Why? He could be having a heart attack in there." Jolie's concerned.

"He's in there with Charlotte." Amelia raises her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh…oh.." Jolie answers. "Can't they wait until they get home?… I mean... really? Is it necessary to do that in his office?"

"Sometimes a little spontaneity adds spark to the fire." Amelia tells Jolie.

Jolie looks at Amelia's pregnant belly. "Speaking of spontaneity and fire, when are you going to tell us who the father of your baby is? I bet he's some hot dude!"

Amelia's eyes go wide and her mouth drops. Violet coughs on her sandwich. "I need to go get some water." Violet runs out of the room.

"There's water right there at the sink!" Jolie calls out to Violet, who's already out the door.

"What's with her?" Jolie asks Amelia.

"Sit down, Jolie." Amelia says. "We need to talk."

"About what? " Jolie sits next to Amelia.

"I gave Cole enough time to tell you, and like you said to Charlotte before about us not being able to hide our babies from her to protect her feelings, I can't hide this from you anymore."

Jolie srcews up her face. "What are you talking about Amelia?"

Amelia swallows. "I slept with Cole about five months ago and that's how this little guy got here." Amelia pats her belly.

Jolie swallows. "Are you telling me _Cole_ is the father of your baby?"

Amelia nods. "I'm sorry."

Jolie stands up. Her eyes suddenly look wild. "I'm gonna kill him! We're supposed to get married next weekend."

Amelia stays calm. "He loves you, Jolie, not me. He wants to marry you, that's why he didn't tell you I was pregnant. He was afraid you would leave him."

"I can't believe this." Jolie throws her arms up in the air and runs out of the room.

"Jolie. I'm sorry!" Amelia chases after her.

Sheldon's walking down the hall. Jolie runs past him crying. Next, Amelia breezes by him yelling "Joile! Wait!" Sheldon passes Cooper's office and hears grunting. He knocks on the door. "Are you okay, Cooper?"

"Go away, Sheldon!" Cooper yells back.

Sheldon gets up to Violet's office. "We work in bizarre office."

Violet smiles. "Yes, we do, Sheldon. But we love it!"


	129. Chapter 129

**_CHAPTER 129_**

* * *

><p>Cooper's grilling steak for dinner on the back patio. Andie comes running out. "Daddy, the doorbell is ringing and it woke up the baby." Cooper follows Andie back into the house where Noah is crying in his infant swing. The doorbell is ringing again and again. Cooper picks up Noah out of his swing and makes his way to the front door. He opens it to see Leslie and Nicky standing there. "I'm sorry about that. Nicky likes your doorbell. He must have pressed it at least five times."<p>

"Uh…yeah." Cooper gestures to Noah, who's crying in his arms.

"Did we wake him up?" Leslie asks.

"Uh…yeah" Cooper answers annoyed.

Leslie tries to hand him a tray. "I made banana muffins and chocolate chip cookies as a peace offering. I apologize for my husband's behavior this morning, he was out of line."

"I have my hands full right now." Cooper gestures to a crying Noah in his arms. "You can come in and put those down on the kitchen counter." Andie and Nicky follow them into the kitchen. Leslie removes the foil from the tray and the kids each grab a chocolate chip cookie.

Andie takes a bite. "These are the best chocolate chip cookies ever."

Cooper pats her on the head. "Don't let your momma hear you say that, Andie Candy."

"I won't, daddy. Can I show Nicky my dollhouse bed?"

"Go ahead." Cooper tells her. Andie and Nicky run upstairs. The doorbell rings again.

"It's not Nicky this time." Leslie smiles. Cooper answers the door.

"Jolie? What are you doing here?" Cooper asks.

Jolie walks inside and follows Cooper to the kitchen where Leslie is still waiting. "I came to pick Andie up to shop for a dress and get a haircut."

"I thought the wedding was off?" Cooper rocks side to side to try and get Noah to stop crying.

"I can't get my deposit back for the catering hall or the flowers and I already have my dress."

"Are you serious?" Cooper scoffs. "You don't get married because you already paid for the wedding."

Jolie sighs. "Cole still thinks it's off but I'm reconsidering. He apologized and told me he loved me. He told me Amelia was just sex, she doesn't mean anything to him. Plus I'm pregnant with his twins."

"I know how you feel, girlfriend." Leslie tells Jolie. Jolie furrows her brow.

Cooper apologizes. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you, Jolie this is my neighbor, Leslie."

"I remember. Her husband punched you in the mouth. I was there." Jolie smirks.

"My husband has a problem controlling his temper. That's why I came with a peace offering." Leslie gestures to the banana muffins and cookies.

"Are those banana muffins?" Jolie asks

"Fresh baked and warm out of the oven." Leslie boasts.

Jolie grabs one. "Delicious."

Leslie looks at Jolie. "I know how it is. My husband's cheated on me more times than I can count."

"And you're still married to him?" Cooper raises his eyebrows.

"At the end of the day, Bruce loves me." Leslie tells them. "Those other women are just for sex. He always comes home to me."

Cooper answers "But you're hot. Why does he need those other women?"

"Variety? I don't know." Leslie answers.

Jolie grabs another muffin. "I wouldn't put up with it once we're married. Getting Amelia pregnant was a mistake and Cole regrets it but if he ever broke our wedding vows that would be the end of it."

"Do you have a family?" Leslie asks.

"Yes. I have a large family." Jolie bites into the muffin.

Leslie tells them. "Bruce and Nicky are the only relatives I have. I'm can't leave him. I'd have nobody."

"What happened to your family?" Jolie asks.

"I was adopted. When I was nine years old my adoptive parents had twins through IVF. After that, I became the Cinderella of the family. I was older and had to do chores while they spoiled the twins. I couldn't compete with their biological children."

"I can see that happening." Jolie tells her. "They were probably very excited to have their own children after waiting so long and your were nine so that's old enought to help out."

Leslie points out. "You just said they were happy to have their _own_ children. Then whose child was I after they had their _own_ children? I didn't belong anymore. I started to resent them for it so when I turned eighteen I began searching for my biological mother. They found out about it. They called me ungrateful along with a few other choice words. Anyway we got into this big fight and I haven't spoken to them since."

Jolie tells her. "I'm having twins and Cole has a son from a previous marraige. I think of Tyler as my own son and always will."

"You say that now but wait until your_ own_ children are born. Tyler will take a back seat." Leslie tells her.

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not that type of person." Jolie answers.

"I hope you're right because I wouldn't want any child to grow up feeling worthless like I did." Leslie tells Jolie.

Jolie makes a mental note to pay extra attention to Tyler after the twins are born. "Did you ever find your birth mother?" Jolie asks.

"Not yet. It takes time to follow the paper trail with all these confidentiality laws. I dropped the search when I married Bruce and we started our own family but I started searching again recently when we moved here. I just got a document in the mail the other day. I have a private investigator working on it for me." Leslie answers.

"I hope you find them. Everyone needs a family." Jolie bites into another muffin.

"Hey!" Cooper scoffs. "Save some for me and Charlotte."

"I'm sorry." Jolie puts the muffin down. "I'm stress eating. Now you see why I look like an elephant and I'm only four months pregnant."

"You look great for expecting twins." Leslie tells her. Jolie sighs noticing Leslie's fit body.

"This is why I can't put the wedding off. If I wait, I won't be able to walk up the aisle."

"I'm confused. Is the wedding on or off?" Cooper questions.

"It's on but Cole doesn't know it's back on yet."

"You want to let him sweat it out?" Leslie asks.

"I want him sweating it out until the last minute." Jolie tells her.

"Good for you!" Leslie tells her and then calls for Nicky. "Nicky! Let's go! Daddy will be home soon!" Leslie turns to Cooper. "I don't want my husband to know I was here. He doesn't like you."

"So, I gathered." Cooper shows her out the door with Nicky running behind her.

Jolie looks at Andie. "Do you want to come shopping with Auntie Jolie for a flower girl dress?"

"Yay!" Andie jumps up and down. Jolie grabs her hand. "I'll have her home by eight."

"You better or her coach turns into a pumpkin." Cooper jokes.

"No, daddy. That's Cinderella." Andie corrects him.

"Oh right." Cooper closes the door behind them and puts Noah back in his swing.

Chase comes out of the playroom. "Where's Andie?"

"Andie went shopping with Aunt Jolie so it's just us men tonight." Cooper pats Chase on the head. Charlotte walks in the door.

"Momma's home." Chase runs up to greet her.

"You're home early." Cooper gives Charlotte a quick kiss on the lips.

"Slow evening at the hospital. I decided to come home. Where's Andie?"

"Jolie just took her out shopping for a flower girl dress."

"I thought the wedding was off?" Charlotte furrows her brow.

"Apparently not. Jolie still plans on marrying Cole but Cole's not supposed to know about it until the very last minute." Cooper informs.

"What?" Charlotte screws up her face.

"She wants to punish him, make him stew over it for a little while."

"It's liable to backfire in her face. She should just be honest."

"Wow. Listen to you." Cooper comments while biting into a banana muffin.

"Where did those come from?" Charlotte looks at the tray of goodies.

"Leslie brought them over as a peace offering."

"That's nice"' Charlotte tastes a cookie.

"Yeah, her husband is a real jerk. He's cheated on her more than once and she stays with him."

"Why'd she tell you that?" Charlotte asks a bit surprised.

"She was actually telling Jolie. Leslie was trying to make her feel better about Cole".

"Sounds like you had a busy evening with the ladies while I was at work." Charlotte bites into the cookie.

"It was quiet until the door bell rang." Cooper thinks. "Oh No! The steaks." Cooper runs outside to the grill. Charlotte follows him. "I hope you like your steak charcoal broiled."

Charlotte finishes her cookie. "I'll get the take out menu's. Pizza or Chinese?"

"You decide" Cooper takes the steaks off the grill and throws them to Freggly.


	130. Chapter 130

Charlotte walks in Andie's bedroom with a basketful of laundry. "Whatcha' doin', Sweet pea?" She asks the little red head.

Andie's admiring her flower girl dress which is laid out on her dollhouse bed. "I'm showing Ernesta and Mr. Bear and Mr. Horse my flower girl dress."

"Do they like it?" Charlotte sorts out the clean laundry to put away.

"They love it!" Andie spins around and smiles.

"Ain't that something?" Charlotte smiles at her. "You know, I was a flower girl when I was your age."

"You were, momma?" Andie watches Charlotte put away the laundry.

"I was the flower girl for my Aunt Becky's wedding."

"Did you have a pretty dress like mine?"

"I did." Charlotte smiles.

"Where is it?"

"Well," Charlotte sits on the bed. "My momma let me wear the dress to kindergarten and I ended up getting blue and red paint on it so my momma threw it away. Boy, did I cry when my momma threw out that dress!"

"I hope I don't ever have to throw this dress away. I love it." Andie runs her fingers along the dress's satin Peter Pan collar.

"Then you better take care of it." Charlotte puts Andie's socks in the drawer.

"Can I try it on, momma?"

"I thought you already did at the store with Aunt Jolie?"

"I want to try it on again."

"Go ahead. I want to see you in it anyway." Charlotte helps Andie get into the satin white dress. She helps her put on a white tiara and a white pair of lacy tights.

"I love it , momma."

"You look like a princess bride." Charlotte smiles.

"Can I show daddy?"

"Go ahead, Sweet Pea, he's downstairs in the kitchen."

Andie runs downstairs to show Cooper her dress. "Look at me, daddy!"

"You look beautiful, Munchkin. But I thought the wedding wasn't until Saturday?" He scoops Andie up in his arms.

"I wanted to try it on."

"Well, good for you. You look great."

"Can I show Nicky?"

"Nicky?" Cooper asks surprised while tapping Andie's nose.

"Yes. I want to show Nicky."

"I don't know if Nicky cares about dresses. He's a boy."

"But Danielle lives too far to show her, so I wanna show Nicky."

"Let's go see if he's home." Cooper carries Andie next door and rings the bell.

Leslie answers the door. "Wow, you look so pretty Andie. Is that your flower girl dress?"

"Yeah, she wanted to show Nicky." Cooper explains.

"He's in the kitchen having a snack. You can go show him." Leslie tells Andie. Cooper puts Andie down and she runs off for the kitchen.

Cooper looks at Leslie. "What happened to your eye?" He notices Leslie has a purple bruise under her right eye.

"Nicky told Bruce I went over to your house with cookies the other night, so he socked me."

"Your husband hit you because you made cookies for our family?" Cooper wrinkles his brow.

"He suspects there's something going on between the two of us and that the cookies were an excuse."

"Why does he think that?" Cooper asks, still standing at the door.

"Guilty conscience. He's cheated on me, so he's waiting for me to even the score."

"But why with me? I'm married." Cooper searches Leslie's eyes.

"He says that you watch me with hungry eyes when I jog."

"What?" Cooper feigns surprise. He does stare at Leslie in her tight running outfits when she jogs by his house. He thinks he'll have to be more careful about his ogling in the future.

"My husband's got a jealous streak. What can I say? It's very embarrassing."

"Has he hit you before?" Cooper asks.

"When he's mad enough, he has. You should know that first hand. He hit you the first time he met you." Leslie reminds Cooper.

"Why would you stay a guy like that?" Cooper asks.

"He's my husband. Besides, he apologized the next day and bought me this." Leslie holds out her left wrist and shows Cooper her new diamond bracelet.

"You know, he'll do it again. He needs to go to anger management classes."

Leslie laughs. "Bruce would never go to anything like that."

"Does he hit Nicky?" Cooper asks.

"No. He would never hurt Nicky, just me."

"Maybe you should talk to a therapist." Cooper suggests.

"A therapist would try to convince me to leave him. Bruce and Nicky are the only family I have and beside I'm pregnant so I can't leave him."

"You could if you wanted to." Cooper suggests.

"I don't want to."

Cooper hesitates but decides to ask. "What happened to your daughter?"

Leslie looks shocked. "How do you know about my daughter?"

"I saw the pictures on the wall and Nicky told me she died when she was five."

"She drowned."

"What happened?" Cooper asks.

Leslie speaks in a soft somber voice. "Samantha was a good swimmer, even at five, she was like a fish in the water. I was sitting outside with her while she was in the pool, then I got distracted. Nicky was just a baby, he started crying so I was tending to him but I was still outside by the pool. After I finished changing Nicky's diaper, I looked back at the pool and I couldn't see Samantha. I got up and saw her at the bottom of the pool. I jumped in and pulled her out. She had epilepsy. We think she had a seizure in the water and drowned lungs filled up with water. There's no other explanation how she could have drown so sudden."

"Was she breathing when you pulled her out?" Cooper asks.

"No. I screamed for help, a neighbor came over and started CPR. We got her breathing again but she had brain damage. She was basically a vegetable. She lived like that for six months until her lungs gave out to pneumonia and she died."

"I'm so sorry." Cooper has tears in his eyes.

"Bruce blames me for Samantha's drowning. I was supposed to be watching her. I took my eyes off her for a few minutes while she was in the pool."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"I only took my eyes off her for few minutes to tend to Nicky." Tears start to fall down Leslie's face.

"I'm sorry. " Cooper pats her back. Andie comes running to the door, crying from the kitchen. "What's the matter, Munchkin?" Cooper looks at her.

Andie points at Nicky. "Nicky spilled chocolate milk on my flower girl dress!" Andie cries out loudly.

"It was an accident." Nicky defends. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did!" Andie shouts through her tears.

Cooper scoops Andie up. "I better take her home." Cooper tells Leslie and they leave. Cooper walks in the door with a sobbing Andie.

"What happened? Charlotte asks.

"Nicky spilled chocolate milk on my new, pretty flower girl dress!" Andie wails out loud.

"It's okay, Sweet Pea, let's get it off you and momma will fix it." Charlotte pulls the dress off over Andie's head.

Andie sniffles. "You can fix it, momma?"

"I'll have it lookin' like new. Nobody will be able to tell there was any chocolate milk on this dress."

"Thank you, momma." Andie gives Charlotte a big hug before running off to put her play clothes on.

Cooper follows Charlotte into the laundry room. "I don't want Andie or Chase going over to that house again."

"Why?" Charlotte screws up her face. "Cuz Nicky spilled chocolate milk on Andie's dress?"

"No because the husband, Bruce, hits Leslie. He gave her a black eye because she brought us cookies."

"You gotta be kiddin' me?"

Cooper answers. "He thinks there's something going on between me and Leslie."

"Why?" Charlotte screws up her face again.

"He's cheated on her so he expects her to cheat on him."

"I think you're right, we should stay away from them." Charlotte agrees, as she rinses out Andie's dress.

"It's a shame because Andie really likes to play with Nicky." Cooper tells Charlotte. "They had a five year old girl who drowned. He blames her for it. I can tell she also blames herself for it. I think that's why she doesn't leave him. She feels like she deserves to be punished for failing her daughter." Cooper holds the dress up.

"I think you're shrinkin' her too much, Coop. That's Violet and Sheldon's department." Charlotte sprays the dress.

"I told her she should talk to a therapist but she laughed at me."

Charlotte rinses the dress out again. "You can't save the world, Cooper. The neighbor's are not our problem. We need to stay away from them."

Cooper nods. "I just wish I could help them."

"I know you do." Charlotte gives Cooper a peck on the cheek. "That's one of the things I love so much about you."


	131. Chapter 131

**_CHAPTER 131_**

* * *

><p>Andie stands next to Tyler, the ring bearer, at the end of the long aisle. She's wearing her white satin flower girl dress with a white tiara on her head. Tyler's wearing a black and white little tux. The music starts and the duo begin their march up the aisle. "Do you like my dress?" Andie asks Tyler.<p>

"We're not supposed to talk." Tyler answers.

Andie sprinkles some pink and white rose pedals onto the ground. "My friend Nicky spilled chocolate milk on it but my momma fixed it good as new." Cooper snaps pictures of the little duo walking up the aisle together while Charlotte puts her finger over her mouth signaling Andie to be quiet. Andie and Tyler smile at the camera and continue their march up the aisle, careful to march in step with each other. After Andies's sure she's out of her momma's site she starts talking to Tyler again. "I was going to marry Nicky but I'm not allowed to play with him anymore so I'll have to marry you."

"I'm not getting married." Tyler tells her as they approach the altar.

"Why not?" Andie asks.

"I'm going to be a fireman."

"So, firemans can get married."

"I'm going to be a supersonic fireman. I'm going to invent a rope that clings to tall buildings and to airplanes and I'm going to hop up it like Spiderman."

"Oh." Andie says. "I'm going to be a dog doctor when I grows up."

"It's called a vegetarian." Tyler tells her. "We take our dog to one."

"I know. We takes Freggly to one too." Andie says proudly. "That's what I want to do."

"You hafta take care of cats too. Vegetarians take care of dogs and cats."

"The only cat I know is Danielle's cat."

"You better ask her to borrow it because you hafta take care of sick cats too."

"Cat's make my momma sneeze." Andie tells Tyler.

Cooper and Charlotte look on. "They're not supposed to be talking when the bride and groom are saying their vows." Cooper tells Charlotte

"Then why are you talking to me right now?" Charlotte grins and Cooper grins back.

After the bride and groom are done saying their vows and everyone sits down, Charlotte tells Cooper "That's what you get for having small fries horn in on your weddin' party." Cooper just smiles and watches his daughter gab away with Tyler.

The priest gives the youngsters a stern look. Tyler pulls on Andie's dress. "See Andie, you got us in trouble because you keep talking."

"You were talking to me too." Andie tells Tyler. "Yeah, but you started it." Tyler argues. "You started talking to me first."

Andie looks over at her momma who's currently glaring at her almost four year old daughter. Andie looks at Tyler. "You better watch out now. You got my momma mad."

Tyler looks at Charlotte . He swallows and decides to keep quiet and ignore Andie.

Charlotte and Cooper are sitting at a table along with Pete and Violet, Sam and Addison and Amelia and Sheldon at the reception. The band plays the song "Always and Forever." Cooper looks at Charlotte and takes her hand. "Dance with me." Charlotte smiles and gets up. It isn't long before all the other couples are dancing along side them. Cooper holds Charlotte tight and she rests her head on his shoulder listening to the song's lyrics and thinking about their married life together. After the song's over they continue to dance. Charlotte looks around. She tells Cooper. "I'm proud of Amelia for showing up. It's got to be hard on her."

Cooper looks at Sheldon and Amelia dancing. "I know Sheldon's been a big help and Jolie had a talk with her the other day."

"What did Jolie say to her?" Charlotte questions while slow dancing with Cooper.

"Jolie told her that since their kids will all be related that they needed to find a way to make this work."

Charlotte sighs. "Amelia's lucky to have a friend like Sheldon to help her deal with this."

"It's go to be hard on Jolie too." Cooper comments. "Amelia is having her husbands baby."

"I don't envy them and I thought we had it rough."

"Let's not worry about them." Cooper tells her. "Let's just think about us."

Charlotte smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Cooper asks.

"Can't a girl smile when she's happy." Charlotte grins.

"I'm glad I can still make you happy." Cooper grins.

"Who said I was smiling cuz of you?" Charlotte teases.

"Come on, admit I'm awesome." Cooper teases.

Charlotte pulls Cooper in closer and presses a kiss into his lips. Cooper pulls away. "Not until you tell me I'm awesome." He jokes.

Charlotte swats him on the butt with her hand and pulls him in tight with the other hand, she presses her lips into his. This time he kisses her.

The children are all standing at the edge of the dance floor watching the adults dance. "Eww! Look at your parents, Andie." Tyler points to Charlotte and Cooper. Danielle notices and points. "Your mom has her hand on your dad's rumpus."

"What's a rumpus?" Chase asks.

"It's your hinny." Andie tells her little brother. "Ewww!" Lucas and Tyler both start laughing.

Andie marches up to Charlotte and Cooper with Chase following behind her. Andie tugs on Cooper's suit jacket. "Stop that! Stop that!" She shouts.

Cooper lets go of Charlotte and looks at Andie. "Stop what, Munchkin?"

"Stop kissing momma!" Andie shouts.

Charlotte looks at her. "We're married, Sweet Pea. It's okay."

"No it's not!" Andie tells her. "Momma had her hand on your rumpus."

Charlotte's eyes go wide and she swallows.

Chase points at the other children. "They is all laughing at you." Cooper and Charlotte looks over at Danielle, Lucas and Tyler.

"It seems all eyes are on us." Charlotte tells Cooper.

Cooper pinches Andie's nose. "I promise your momma and I will behave ourselves for the rest of the night."

"Good!" Andie marches off back towards her group of friends with Chase tagging along behind her.

Cooper looks at Charlotte. "I think we just embarrassed our daughter in front of her friends."

Charlotte nods. "Yep. The kids are getting older. We'll have to be more discreet."

"How?" Cooper asks.

"By keeping it in the bedroom."

Cooper pouts.

"Don't worry." Charlotte quirks up an eyebrow. "If we save it all for just the bedroom it'll be that much better."

Cooper raises his eyebrows up "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte tells him and they get back to dancing. Cooper steps back from Charlotte a few inches and twirls her. "Is that better?" He asks and she laughs.

"That looks like fun." Danielle points at Cooper twirling Charlotte. "We hafta dance. Lucas you dance with me and Andie will dance with Tyler."

"But I don't want to dance." Tyler tells Danielle.

"You have to." Danielle tells him. "We're at a wedding. The rules are you have to dance."

"My mom didn't say that." Lucas tells her.

"Look!" Danielle points to Pete and Violet. "Your parents are dancing so you have to dance too."

"Do I have to dance with her?" Tyler points to Andie.

"Yes, Tyler." Danielle answers. "You're six so you have to dance with Andie because she's four and Lucas has to dance with me because he's seven and I'm five."

"Who made you the boss?" Lucas asks Danielle.

"I'm a girl and I know all abouts weddings." Danielle pulls Lucas out to the dance floor and pulls him close putting her hand on his butt. Addison notices and points it out to Sam. "Aren't they a little young?" Sam screws up his face. Addison lets go of Sam. "Get your hand off of Lucas's backside, young lady."

Danielle looks up at Addison. "But we're dancing, mommy."

"You can dance with him, Danielle but keep you hands off his rumpus."

"They were doing it." Danielle points at Charlotte and Cooper.

"They're married. You're not. Hands off." Addison tells her before going back to Sam.

Sam tells Addison. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her? She's only five."

"You think I was too harsh to her?" Addison wonders.

Sam laughs. "Well, I can guarantee you Danielle will never put her hands on a boys rumpus again."

"Good then." Addison smiles and returns to dancing with Sam.

Andie dances with Tyler. Andie's in her white flower girl dress and tiara and Tyler's in his mini tuxedo.

Chase runs up to Charlotte and Cooper. "I don't have anybody to dance wif me."

"You can dance with me, Sweet Fella." Charlotte let's go of Cooper and twirls Chase.

Cooper spots Andie and Tyler dancing. "They look like a little bride and groom." Cooper watches as Tyler twirls Andie.

"Please don't rush it, Coop. Andie isn't even in kindergarten yet."

"I'm just saying with those outfits on, they look like a little bride and groom."

"At least they look happy." Charlotte says watching Andie laugh as Tyler twirls her and them watches Andie try to twirl Tyler who's a few inches taller than her."

"And that's all that counts as long as their happy we're doing good, Chief."

Charlotte pulls Cooper in close. Cooper scoops Chase up and the three of them dance together.


	132. Chapter 132

**_CHAPTER 132_**

* * *

><p>Cooper and Charlotte pull in the driveway after a long Saturday of celebrating Cole and Jolie's wedding. The kids are almost asleep in their car seats in the back. As Cooper parks the car he asks Charlotte. "Is that Nicky sitting on our front steps?"<p>

"It is." Charlotte answers. "It's seven thirty in the evening. What's he doing here?"

Cooper gets out of the car and approaches Nicky. "What are you doing here?" He asks the little boy.

"I knocked on the door to play with Andie but Alexis said Andie was at a wedding."

"Yes. We're just getting home now." Cooper looks at the little boy.

Andie runs up to Nicky. "What's wrong with your eye?" Nicky rubs the black and blue bruise beneath his eye. "Oh, I fell off my bike the other day and hurt it."

"That looks pretty bad." Cooper tells Nicky.

"Yeah, it hurts still." Nicky tells him.

Andie spins around in her flower girl dress. "I was a flower girl in my Auntie Jolie's wedding. It was so much fun. I got to dance and eats lots of cake."

"I've never been to a wedding." Nicky tells Andie.

"You should go to one. They're lots of fun." Andie twirls in her dress.

"I don't have any aunts or uncles so I don't think I'll ever get to go to a wedding."

"You don't have any aunts or uncles at all?" Cooper asks.

"Nope. My dad is an only child and my mom was adopted and doesn't talk to her family anymore, so nope."

Cooper explains. "Well, Aunt Jolie isn't really Andie's aunt. She's a good friend of the family so the kids call her aunt."

"Really, daddy?" Andie looks at Cooper.

"Really, pumpkin. An aunt or uncle is your mom or dad's brother or sister and their husband or wife."

"What about Auntie Violet? Is she really my aunt?" Andie asks.

"Nope." Cooper answers. "Aunt Violet is my best friend, that's why you call her Auntie Violet."

"Do I have _any_ real Aunts or Uncles?" Andie asks.

"Not from me, I'm an only child but your Uncle Duke and Uncle Landry are your momma's brothers so they're your real uncles and Uncle Landry's wife is your real Aunt."

"But I never ever see them. They live so far away." Andie complains.

Charlotte walks up to the steps now carrying a sleepy Chase. "We'll have to pay my family a visit in Alabama soon. You've got some cousin's there it's about time you met."

"Yay!" Andie jumps up and down.

"You're lucky." Nicky tells Andie. I don't have any cousins.

Cooper grabs for Nicky's hand. "It's late, Nicky, let me bring you home."

Charlotte tells Cooper. "Don't get into a fight please."

"Yes, Chief." Cooper nods.

"I'd come with you but I want to see Noah, haven't seen him all day, and I'm sure Alexis wants to get paid and go home."

"I won't be long. I promise." Cooper walks next door with Nicky. Cooper rings the bell. Leslie answers. "Look what I found sitting on my front porch."

Leslie looks at her son. "Nicky, what were you doing over there? It's seven thirty. You're not allowed out this late."

"But I was bored and I miss playing with Andie. I don't have anyone else to play with. I don't even have any cousins."

"Hush your mouth, Nicky, Dr. Freedman doesn't need to hear you whine."

Cooper asks, "What happened to Nicky's eye?"

"He fell off his bike."

Nicky adds. "I already told you that, Dr. Freedman."

"I was just double checking." Cooper tells Nicky.

"Nicky, please go inside." Leslie tells him and the little boy listens. After Nicky is out of earshot she asks Cooper. "Are you fishing around here because you think I hurt Nicky?"

"Not you, but your husband. He already gave you a black eye."

"And I told you Bruce would never hurt Nicky."

"Bruce may have not hit him yet but if he abuses you, it's just a matter of time before he hits Nicky." Cooper notices Nicky peeking around the corner watching them. Cooper shouts out. "It's okay, Nicky, you can tell me what really happened. I'm a doctor. I can help you."

"Get the hell out of here!" Leslie yells. "Leave before my husband comes down the stairs and kills you!" Leslie slams the door shut on Cooper's face. Cooper stalks home and picks up the phone. Charlotte's sitting on the couch talking to Alexis.

"Who are you calling, Coop?" Charlotte asks.

"Department of family and children services."

"Do you think they're hurting Nicky?"

Cooper answers. "I wouldn't be surprised, that guy has a bad temper. I'm a mandated reporter. I have to call." Cooper goes in the kitchen to talk on the phone while Charlotte talks to Alexis.

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Charlotte?"

"Anything."

"You know my mom is going to have another baby?"

"I heard." Charlotte answers, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Do you think she'll still love me after the baby is born?"

"Of course she will. Why would you question it?"

"My mom told me my father was a very bad man. He committed an evil crime and spent a lot of time in jail. That's why she lied and told me he was dead. She didn't want me to know what a cruel man my dad was."

"I understand." Charlotte nods.

"My mother didn't say what he did just that it was an evil crime. I think he must have killed somebody."

"Oh." Charlotte listens.

"This baby has a nice dad. My mom loves it's father."

"Yes, your mom seems happy with him." Charlotte agrees

"Do you think she'll like this baby better because she loves it's father? I mean if you had a kid with a bad person you hate, would you love them less than Andie, Chase and Noah?"

Charlotte thinks about if she got pregnant by Lee Henry. She wouldn't even want to think about raising his child but instead she tells Alexis. "No. I would love all my children the same. I wouldn't love one more because I liked their father better."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks.

"I'm sure. And I'm sure your mother will love you just as much as she does now once the new baby is born."

"I hope you're right or I might have to move in here." Alexis sighs.

Charlotte pays Alexis for babysitting Noah. "Our door is always open to you Alexis."

"K, thanks. I gotta go. That's my mom honking for me in the driveway."

"Thanks for babysitting." Charlotte walks Alexis to the front door and waves to Marisa sitting in her car in the driveway. Charlotte wonders if Marisa will feel differently about this new baby than Alexis. She can't be sure. Charlotte walks back into the living room.

Cooper comes out of the kitchen. "Okay, done DCFS has been notified about the neighbors."

Charlotte sighs. "I'm going to bed." Cooper follows Charlotte to the bedroom.

Cooper closes the door and tells Charlotte. "We don't have to be discreet anymore. We're in our bedroom."

"Git over here!" Cooper obeys.

After a half hour Charlotte's lying with her head against Cooper's chest. She twirls his chest hair between his fingers and lets out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about, Chief?"

"About Alexis. She asked me tonight if I had a kid with someone I hated would I love that kid any less than Andie, Chase and Noah."

"What'd you say?" Cooper rubs her back.

"I lied. I said no but if I got pregnant by my rapist I don't think I would look at that child the same as I do our kids."

"Really?" Cooper says 'It would be a baby or a kid how could you not love it?"

"When I look at our kids I see you in all of them. Andie has your eyes, Chase looks like a mini replica of you and Noah has your expressions. If I looked at that baby I would see Lee McHenry and I don't even want to think about that."

"You think that, Chief, but a baby is a baby, a kid is a kid. You wouldn't be able to hold a grudge against the child because of the father."

"I don't think I would be able to love it the way I love our kids."

"I'm glad that never came up and we didn't have to deal with that happening."

"Me too," Charlotte sighs.

"What were you thinking about?" Charlotte asks Cooper.

"I was thinking how Leslie and her husband are going to react when they find out I called DCSF on them."

"You're a mandated reporter. If you suspect, you have to report."

"Do you think I let my prejudice get in the way because I hate Bruce?" Cooper asks. "Is it possible Nicky did hurt his eye the way he said, by falling off his bike." Cooper looks at Charlotte? "Do you think I jumped the gun?"

Charlotte shakes her head. "Not this time. Bruce has a violent temper. He hit you the first time he met you. Leslie told you he hit her and you saw the bruise. I was suspicious too when I saw Nicky's eye. You did the right thing." Charlotte pats Cooper on the chest.

Cooper sighs heavily, "If DCSF finds my complaint to be unfounded we'll have to move."

"Not a chance!" Charlotte smacks him. "I love this house."

"It'll be like the Hatfield's and the McCoy's. You think Bruce hates me now, just wait."

"Let's not talk anymore." Charlotte reaches her chin up and kisses Cooper.

Cooper raises his eyebrows up and down quick.

"Aha." Charlotte answers and Cooper rolls on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three more chapters to go before the epilogue and then The SeQuel begins! =)<em>**


	133. Chapter 133

**_CHAPTER 133_**

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday, Charlotte's working. Addison pokes her head in Charlotte's office. "Do you want to help me plan a baby shower for Amelia, Violet and Jolie?"<p>

"Oh yay," Charlotte answers sarcastically, looking up from her laptop.

"It's up to us to give it to them. Violet barely speaks to her family. Amelia's family is out of town and I don't think Jolie's on good terms with her family right now either."

"That's what I hear." Charlotte looks back down at her laptop. Addison asks, "So, are you in? Will you help me plan it?"

Charlotte nods. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I'll take care of the decorations and party favors." Addison tells her. " Maybe you could handle arranging the menu and give me a list of anyone you know from the hospital that would want to come to the shower."

"You want me to handle the invitations?" Charlotte asks.

"That'd be great." Addison smiles.

"When are we doing this?" Charlotte pulls out her blackberry.

"How's one week from Saturday sound? I expect Jolie might go early since she's having twins."

"I'll mark it in my calendar." Charlotte nods.

"Figure noonish?" Addison asks. "At my place."

"Noonish it is." Charlotte types it into her blackberry.

"We make a good team." Addison smiles before leaving Charlotte's office.

"Let's hope we can pull this thing off." Charlotte tells Addison as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Charlotte arrives home from work and relaxes on the couch with a glass of wine. Cooper took the kids to Violet's house to play with Lucas's new puppy. Charlotte closes her eyes and rubs her neck reveling in the tranquility of her quiet house when the doorbell rings. She puts her wine down and saunters over to the door.<p>

"Leslie? What can I do for you?" Charlotte asks.

"Did your husband call social services on me?"

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders "Why do you ask?"

"Because, a social worker just came to my house asking a bunch of questions. I think your husband is the one who called her."

"My husband is a mandated reporter. If he suspects anything he's required to call just like Nicky's teacher's are required to call. It could have been a teacher."

"I'm sure it was your husband. He was nosing around the other day asking questions. Tell him he'll be hearing from my lawyer for harassment and defaming our reputation."

Charlotte sighs. "Look. I'm sorry if we brought any trouble your way but understand if my husband did call it was to protect your child."

"Nicky doesn't need protecting from Bruce and I. We're his parents."

"Okay." Charlotte nods and watches as Leslie walks away. A car pulls in her driveway. A man wearing a business suit with a briefcase gets out to greet Leslie. Charlotte wonders what that's all about but she closes her door and goes back on the couch. She sighs and pours herself another glass of wine.

Meanwhile Leslie lets the private detective into her house. "I was able to gather quite a bit of information from the documents you provided me from your lawyer."

"Do tell." Leslie tells the PI. He hands her a photo of a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. "This is a photo of your birth mother when she was about twenty. Her name is Susan Morris."

"So, that's where my daughter, Samantha, got her red hair from." Leslie studies the photo.

The private investigator continues. I wasn't able to track down your mother yet. I suspect she got married and changed her name long ago but I'm still working on it."

"I appreciate it." Leslie tells him.

The private investigator continues. "I was able to track down the medical records from the hospital you were born at in Ohio."

"Okay?"

"Your mother was sixteen years old when she gave birth to you and your twin brother."

"I have a twin brother?"

"Yes. You were born six minutes after him and you were adopted by separate couples who used the same lawyers."

"That's great. I can ask my lawyers for his information." Leslie smiles.

"I already did." The private investigator takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Leslie. "Your brother was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Marvin Freedman of Akron, Ohio."

"Freedman? Are you sure?" Leslie asks.

"Yes. I have it written down right here." The private investigator points to the name Freedman. "I can track your brother down for you but it will be an additional fee."

"No that's okay. I'm only paying you to track down my birth mother. Don't worry about my brother." Leslie writes the man out a check and hands it to him.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch as soon as I find out any information about your mother." The private investigator takes the check. Leslie shows him to the door.

After the man leaves. Leslie clutches the piece of paper with the Freedman's name in her hand. She makes a fire in the fire place. She tears the paper into little pieces and throws it in the fire.

Nicky comes in the room. "What's that, mommy?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Nicky, and nothing I want to be concerned with either." Leslie looks out the window at The Freedman's house and closes the blinds.


	134. Chapter 134

**_CHAPTER 134_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks out the front door with Andie. Nicky comes running over from next door. "Hey Andie! Do you want to play?"<p>

"I can't. I'm going to a baby shower." Andie tells him.

"Huh? Who cares about a baby taking a shower." Nicky makes a scowl face.

Charlotte explains to him. "A baby shower is a party you give for the mother before she has a baby."

"Why do they call it a baby shower then?" Nicky asks.

"Because everyone showers the mother with gifts for the baby."

"Oh, I thought a shower was only with water."

"Nope." Charlotte smiles.

"Can I come with you?" Nicky asks.

"It's only for girls." Andie proudly boasts.

"Well, daddy and the boys are going to join us later, Sweet Pea. The boys will get bored if we took them this early."

"I'm bored." Nicky tells Charlotte. "I have nobody to play with."

Charlotte looks at Nicky and is about to say something when Leslie yells at him. "Nicolas Joseph! Get your butt over here this minute! I told you you're not allowed at the Freedman's house."

"I gotta go!" Nicky runs home.

Charlotte and Andie get in the car. "I don't think Nicky's mother likes us very much."

"I think your right, Sweet Pea."

"But what did we do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's between the adults."

"But if the adults are fighting why can't I play with Nicky. I like to play with him and he likes me."

"I know Sweet Pea but if the parents don't get along it's hard for the kids to play, besides, you have a lot of friends." Charlotte looks at Andie in the rearview mirror. "You have Danielle, Lucas and Tyler to play with and you always have your brothers at home."

"I know but Nicky doesn't have anybody to play with. He had a sister but she died."

"He told you about that?" Charlotte watches Andie in the mirror.

"Yes. She died when he was a baby so he never got to play with her."

"That's very sad for Nicky." Charlotte tells Andie.

"He says that his sister looked like me."

"What do you mean?"

"His mom has pictures of her on the walls. She had red hair and looked like me."

"I think daddy mentioned that once." Charlotte nods.

"I think that's why he likes me." Andie tells Charlotte.

"I don't think so Andie. He likes you because you're you."

Andie laughs and they pull into Addison's driveway. Danielle comes running out of the house to greet Andie. The two girls join hands and run into the house. Charlotte helps Addison to decorate. After the food is all set up and the guests have arrived they wait for Amelia, Violet and Jolie to show up.

"What did you tell them to get them here?" Charlotte asks.

"Simple." Addison smirks. "I told Jolie and Amelia, it was a baby shower for Violet and I told Violet it was a baby shower for Amelia."

"Ah! Good thinking." Charlotte nods and watches out the door.

Violet pulls up first and waddles to the door. Addison answers and everyone shouts surprise. They have to repeat this two more times once Amelia and Jolie show up. Once all the pregnant women are there they serve the food and play party games. Charlotte passes around jars of baby food with the labels removed and they have to guess what kind of food it is. Jolie wins, Amelia gets most of them wrong. "I swear that has to be a jar of carrots. How can I be wrong about that one? Amelia complains. "It's sweet potatoes." Jolie tells Amelia. Amelia rubs her belly. "My poor kid is doomed."

"Did you decide on a name yet, Amelia?" Violet asks.

"Nope. He's just baby boy right now."

Charlotte hands them her gift. Jolie opens her gift from Charlotte which consists of a large pink afghan with the name Marley on it and a large blue afghan with the name Cole Jr on it. Violet opens her gift which is a pink afghan with the name Lila Violet on it. Finally, Amelia opens her blue afghan with the name Baby Boy Shepard on it.

"My momma made all of them with her own hands." Charlotte tells them. "Momma's coming to visit next month for Andie's forth birthday. Hopefully you'll have decided on a name by then, Amelia, and momma will change the name on the afghan for you.

Thank you, Charlotte. It's gorgeous." Amelia hugs Charlotte with tears in her eyes. Violet and Jolie get up to hug Charlotte too. "Thank you." Violet says. "It's beautiful. Jolie hugs her too. "Thank you, Charlotte and thank your momma for me."

"Sit back down, y'all. There's plenty more gifts to open."

Andie and Danielle make hats out of bows for the three pregnant woman while they open their gifts. After the presents are all opened. Cooper knocks on the door with the boys. "Can we come in?"

"Come on in!" Addison waves . "We could use some testosterone in this room."

"I think testosterone is what got us three where we are today. I know Cole has an abundance of testosterone flowing through his veins and that's what got me here." Amelia jokes and rubs her belly. Jolie shoots her a look of displeasure. Amelia swallows and sits down, thinking that might not have been a good thing to say.

Sam comes in the door next with Pete and Lucas. "Wow! Look at all the presents." Lucas exclaims.

Violet calls him over. "These are for your baby sister, Lila, Lucas." Lucas looks at all the little pink outfits. "I wish I was having a brother." Lucas pouts.

"I have two brothers." Andie tells him.

"You're lucky." Lucas tell her. I'd rather have a little brother than a little sister.

Cole comes in with Tyler now. Tyler runs over to Lucas. "Did you know I'm getting two little brothers and one little sister."

"Wow! That's a lot of babies!" Lucas shouts.

"Yeah, my mom," Tyler points to Jolie, She's having twins. One is a boy and one is a girl and then _she_" Tyler points to Amelia. "_She_'s having a boy."

"But, her baby isn't going to be your brother." Danielle tells Tyler.

"Yes it is. My dad said she's having a boy and it will be my brother."

"But she's not even your mom." Lucas tells him.

"Daddy right _she_," Tyler points to Amelia, "is having a boy and it's going to be my baby brother."

Cole turns bright red as the whole room stares at him waiting for a response. "Um…yes."

Amelia turns red herself . Jolie gets up and goes to the kitchen. Charlotte looks at Cooper and rolls her eyes. Cole goes in to the kitchen to find Jolie.

Danielle and Andie approach Amelia. "How did Tyler's brother get in your belly."

"Uhm…" Amelia answers. "Cole and Jolie just got married last month, remember? They weren't married when the baby got in my belly." Amelia smiles and looks at Addison and Charlotte.

"But how did the baby get in your belly?" Andie asks.

"Ask your mom." Amelia tells her.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Amelia smirks. "Go ahead, you're the expert. You're the sexologist. Explain it to the kids."

"Tell us, momma." All the kids eyes are glued on Charlotte. "Tell us how Tyler's brother got in her belly." Andie points at Amelia's pregnant belly.

"Not now, Andie. I'll talk to you about it later at home. It's their parents job to talk to them."

"Chicken." Amelia teases Charlotte.

Cooper laughs. "Maybe you could offer a seminar in preschool sex education."

Charlotte swats Cooper on the arm. Cooper whispers in Charlotte's ear. "Do you still want me to put another baby in your belly?"

"Are you serious?" Charlotte asks.

"It's been months since we last talked about it. You could try going off the pill."

Charlotte smiles. "I think I could do that."

"Good." Cooper goes to kiss Charlotte. Charlotte backs away. "Little eyes are all around."

Cooper makes a pout face.

"I'll make it up to my biggest boy later." Charlotte smirks and Cooper gives her a grin before they both go back to mingling with the guests.


	135. Chapter 135

**_CHAPTER 135_**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's doing paperwork in her office, she looks up to watch a pregnant Amelia waddle into her office holding her hands on her back. "Ugh…" Amelia says before letting her pregnant body drop on Charlotte's couch. "Why won't this kid come out?"<p>

"He will." Charlotte snickers a little.

"It's not funny." Amelia complains. "He's lying on my bladder. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?"

"Been there three times." Charlotte answers.

"I can't sleep at night because I can't get comfortable and now I'm exhausted." Amelia lies down on the couch.

Charlotte's phone rings. She talks for about two minutes before hanging up. "That was Cooper." Charlotte tells her. "Jolie is at St. Ambrose in labor with the twins."

"Ugh!" Amelia scowls. "That's not fair. I was due two days ago. She's not due for another month."

"Jolie's having twins. They usually come early."

Amelia pouts. "Why is she so lucky?"

"Your baby will be here soon enough, Amelia. Enjoy your last few days of freedom."

"What freedom? I can't do anything. I'm so uncomfortable, I can barely breathe."

Charlotte looks at her laptop. "Welcome to motherhood."

"Uh oh." Amelia says.

"What?"

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" Amelia stares at Charlotte with wide eyes.

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow. "Surprise me."

"The bad news is I just ruined your couch. The good news is my water broke. I'm having this baby today."

Charlotte gets up. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Yes please." Amelia tries to stay calm.

"Is there anyone I should call?"

"Sheldon's my birth coach. Can you call him?" Amelia asks as Charlotte helps her up from the couch. "You owe me a new couch." Charlotte tells Amelia.

Amelia's admitted to the labor wing of St. Ambrose. "I called Sheldon but got his voice mail. I think he's at some big shrink meeting today. Violet's there too."

"Poor, Violet." Amelia sucks on ice chips. "She's got to sit in that meeting all day and she's as huge as me. At least I'm getting this kid out. OW….. contraction." Amelia grabs for Charlotte's hand while scrunching her face."

"You're doing good." Charlotte tells her.

"Where's Addison?" Amelia asks.

"She's next door delivering Jolie's twins."

"Aw, come on!" Amelia complains. "Jolie's got Cole and Addison in there with her and I'm alone?"

"You're not alone." Charlotte tells her firmly. "You got me."

"Sorry."

"I'll give you a pass since you're in labor."

The anesthesiologist comes in to give Amelia an epidural which calms her down for a while. "Why do you think Addison is taking so long to come see me? Can't she leave Jolie's side for a few minutes to check me?" Just then a nurse comes in. "Dr. Montgomery asked me to check on you."

"Why doesn't Dr, Montgomery come herself?" Charlotte asks the nurse.

"She's with another patient who she can't leave right now." The nurse checks Amelia. "You're ten centimeters Dr. Sheppard, you can start pushing. I'll call another doctor to to deliver the baby."

"I don't want a doctor I never met to deliver my baby." Amelia complains.

"I'll do it." Charlotte tells her. "I delivered babies long before I was Chief of Staff."

Amelia sighs. "Good." Charlotte scrubs up and takes her place at the end of the table. Amelia squeezes the nurse's hand while pushing.

"So what's going on with Dr. Montgomery's other patient? Why can't she can't leave her?" Charlotte asks the nurse.

"It's a twin pregnancy. The mother has placenta abruption. Dr. Montgomery's doing an emergency hysterectomy."

"You're kiddin'?" Charlotte's jaw drops. "Was it Dr. Jolie Harris? She's here in labor with twins."

"Yes. Dr. King. It's Jolie Harris."

"Guess she's not so lucky." Amelia says in between contractions.

Charlotte asks. "Are the babies okay?"

"Dr. Harris had a boy and a girl. They brought them up to NICU for observation."

Charlotte sighs. "Okay Amelia. Give me a big push."

Amelia pushes and asks, "Where's Sheldon? He was supposed to be my birthing coach."

"He must still be caught up in that meetin'. Give me another good push, Amelia."

Amelia gives a good strong push. The door opens to her room. "Can I help you, sir?" The nurse asks.

"I'm the baby's father. Can I come in?"

Amelia looks up. "Cole? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in labor. I wanted to check on you and the baby."

"What about Jolie?" Amelia looks at him while relaxing between contractions.

"Addison's operating on her and they're settling the twins in the NICU so I figured I'd come check on you." Cole looks at Charlotte. "Is that okay?"

"Ask Amelia." Charlotte shoots while waiting for Amelia to have another contraction.

"No, I mean... Is it appropriate for me to be here while Jolie's having surgery?" Cole asks Charlotte. " Am I'm betraying my wife by being with Amelia for this baby's birth?"

Charlotte responds. "Do you want to be here for the birth of your son?"

"Yes." Cole nods.

"Then it's okay." Charlotte tells him. "Grab Amelia's hand and pull on her leg when she's pushin'."

"I know." Cole answers. "I just did this with Jolie before she started bleeding out."

"Crap!" Amelia screams at him. "Did you have to say that now?"

"Sorry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Cole grabs Amelia's hand and she immediately squeezes it hard. "I'm having another contraction."

"Okay, give me a good push. Amelia." Charlotte instructs her. This goes on for another ten minutes until Amelia pushes out a pink baby boy."

"It's a boy." Charlotte holds the baby up for everyone to see. The baby boy kicks his legs while he waves his fists in the air.

"He's a spunky one." Amelia grins. "He has black hair like me." Amelia stares in wonder at the screaming baby. "He's supposed to be screaming like that, right?"

"Yes, Amelia. He's got a healthy set of lungs." The nurse takes the baby from Charlotte and checks him out. She wraps him in a baby blanket. "He got a perfect score on his Apgars and he's eight pounds even." The nurse hands the baby to Cole.

Cole admires his new son. "I haven't held a newborn since Tyler was born."

"Didn't you get to hold the twins?" Amelia asks.

"No, it was chaotic in the room. They took the twins to NICU and they rushed Jolie into surgery. I didn't get to hold them yet. I figure I'll bring Tyler up tonight to see all his new siblings.

Charlotte comments. "It's a big day for Tyler. He's gone from being an only child to having three siblings in one day."

"It'll be an adjustment, but he's excited." Cole smiles at his new son. "He's got Tyler's nose." Cole asks Amelia. "What's his name?"

Amelia smiles. "Dylan."

"Hello Dylan." Cole turns and asks Amelia. "Are you going to give him my last name?"

"Do you want me too?"

"I would like it. I promise I'll help you raise him."

"Thank you." Amelia smiles..

Sheldon rushes in the room. "Did I miss it?"

"By about ten minutes." Charlotte tells him.

"What's he doing here?" Sheldon scowls at Cole holding the baby.

"He wanted to be here for his son's birth." Charlotte tells Sheldon.

Sheldon walks up to Amelia's bedside. "I'm sorry I missed the birth." Amelia grabs his hand. "Don't worry about it, Sheldon. Charlotte was here and Cole showed up. I'm okay."

Addison walks into the room. "Did I miss it?"

Amelia answers, " Charlotte delivered the baby."

"Everyone's good and healthy." Charlotte tells Addison.

"Is Jolie okay?" Cole asks Addison.

"I had to do a hysterectomy. I couldn't save her uterus, but other than that she'll be okay. They're taking her up to the recovery room now."

"I better go see her." Cole hands the baby to Amelia. "Is it okay if I bring Tyler up to meet, Dylan, later?"

"That would be great." Amelia talks to her newborn, playing with his tiny fingers. "You're so lucky, Dylan, you already have a big brother to look out for you and another brother and sister who share your birthday."

"Kind of like triplets, huh?" Sheldon smiles at the baby. "Why is he making that face?" Sheldon asks, concerned.

Amelia looks. "I don't know. Charlotte? What does it mean when he makes that face?"

"It means he wants to exercise his facial muscles, he's fine." Charlotte answers.

"I thought maybe he was getting ready to poop." Amelia tells her.

"That's one thing I can't help you with." Sheldon mumbles. "I've never changed a diaper in my life and I'd rather not start now."

"Sheldon?" Charlotte raises her eyebrows.

Sheldon holds his hands up. "Don't get me wrong. I told Amelia I will be there to help out with her child but I do _not_ do diapers."

Amelia chuckles. "It's okay, Sheldon." Amelia gives Charlotte a smirk behind Sheldon's back. "He will." She nods and smiles.

"Can I hold him?" Sheldon asks.

"Sure." Amelia passes the dark haired baby to Sheldon.

"I'll check on you later." Charlotte heads down to NICU to check on Jolie's twins. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Charlotte asks Cooper who's sitting in a rocking chair holding Cole Jr.

Cooper looks up. "I'm their pediatrician, I came to check on them."

"And you decided to stick around and rock them?"

"I felt bad leaving them alone with Jolie up in surgery and I don't know where Cole went."

"Cole was in the labor room with Amelia. She just delivered an eight pound baby boy, Dylan."

Cooper nods his head. "Good for her."

Charlotte picks up the baby girl, Marley, and holds her. "It feels good to hold a little one again."

"Noah's only ten months old, Charlotte. It hasn't been that long."

"I miss holding a newborn."

Cooper nods. "Nothing yet?"

"I got my period yesterday." Charlotte sighs.

"It'll happen, Chief. Give it time. It'll happen."

"I hope." Charlotte rocks Marley. "Addison had to give Jolie a hysterectomy."

"That's stinks." Cooper rocks Cole Jr. "Jolie wanted a big family."

"She has Tyler and now the twins. " Charlotte tells Cooper. "Three kids should be good enough for her."

Cooper nods and looks at Cole Jr.

"Is it good enough for you?" Charlotte asks. "If I can't get pregnant again, are you satisfied with having three?"

Cooper nods. "More than satisfied, what about you?"

Charlotte looks at Cooper. "I'm good, another baby would just be icing on top of the cake." Charlotte looks back down at Marley.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue coming next.<em>**


	136. Chapter 136

**_ALWAYS & FOREVER- EPILOGUE  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 years later:<em>**

"The chicken cutlets are just about ready." Charlotte pulls a large pan out of the oven. Cooper looks over her shoulder. "Good, should I call the kids now?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them tonight, Coop. I mean we just got the results."

Cooper rubs her back. "The amniocentesis results were normal. This baby..." Cooper rubs her lower belly, "is perfectly healthy. We need to tell the kids before they figure it out on their own." Charlotte's wearing a loose shirt. "Besides, I'm excited. I want to tell the world." Cooper kisses Charlotte on the neck.

Charlotte hesitates. "Do you think it's a good idea to lay it all on them in one night?"

"It's going to be an exciting night around here. Andie! Chase! Noah! Dinner is ready!" Cooper shouts up the stairs. Twelve year old Andie comes bouncing down the stairs first with her iPod. Cooper pulls the headphones out from her ears. "Not during dinner." He tells her.

Andie throws her ipod on the table. "What are we having?"

"Chicken cutlets."

"Again?" The redheaded twelve year old whines.

"What do you mean again? I thought you guys loved your momma's chicken cutlets?"

"Yeah, but not all the time." Andie sits down at the table and complains.

Chase runs into the kitchen. Chase still looks like a little clone of Cooper. "What are we having?" Chase asks.

"Chicken cutlets." Andie tells him.

"My favorite." Eleven year old Chase takes his seat next to his sister.

"Yeah, it's your favorite because you're the favorite child." Andie ribs chase.

"Hey!" Cooper corrects Andie as he sets out the plates. "We don't have any favorites."

Noah bursts in the back door from outside. "Is dinner ready, momma?" Nine year old Noah's the spitting image of Charlotte.

"Yes. It is."

"Good, cuz I'm starving." He runs to the table and hops in his seat.

"You need to take care of those hands first before I put any food on that plate of yours." Charlotte tells Noah.

"Yes, ma'am." Noah gets up to wash his hands.

"Don't forget to use soap this time!" Cooper calls out to him.

The family of five sit around the dinner table. "So, how was school today?" Cooper asks.

"It was okay." Andie says.

It's was fine." Chase says. "The chicken cutlets are delich momma."

"Thank you." Charlotte smiles at her eleven year old son with the brown hair and blue eyes that she imagines looks just like Cooper did at that age.

"How 'bout you Noah? How was your day?" Charlotte asks.

"Terrible." Noah stuffs his mouth.

"Why?" Cooper asks.

"Mrs. Hewitt gives us too much homework." Noah complains."I hardly have any time to play with my friends."

"Ha!" Andie tells him. "You're only in third grade, that's nothing. Wait until you get to sixth grade, like me, then you can complain about the homework."

"Yeah!" Chase agrees. "Third grade is easy stuff, like learning to add and subtract."

"Is not!" Noah tells them. "We're learning to multiply in math."

"Oh wow! Learning to multiply!" Andie laughs, sarcastically. "Like that's really hard? It's all memorization."

Chase teases his little brother. "It's only hard if you have a brain the size of a bird."

Andie, Chase, and even Cooper laugh.

"Hey!" Noah shouts.

"Leave your little brother alone." Charlotte scolds Andie and Chase. Charlotte shoots Cooper a glare for laughing. "You're supposed to help your little brother, not tease him."

Cooper grins. "Come on, Char. You mean to tell me you never teased your younger brothers when you were a kid?"

"Oh, I did a lot more than tease them. I got Duke and Landry good, when we were kids." Charlotte holds her fork up.

"What'd you do to them, momma?" Andie asks. Cooper's phone beeps with a text message. Cooper reads the message then looks up and tells the kids, "We have something important to tell you kids."

"What?" Andie tries to read the text message. Cooper slips his phone back in his pocket.

"We're going to have a new addition to the family." Cooper smiles.

The kids all get quiet and stare back and forth from Cooper and Charlotte until Andie breaks the silence. She looks at Charlotte. "Don't tell me you're having a baby?"

Charlotte swallows and looks at Cooper. Cooper twists his face a little then says, "hold on." He gets up and opens the back door to let Violet, Lucas and Lila in.

"A puppy!" Noah yells out and runs up to them. "You got us a new puppy!" Noah takes the dog out of Lucas's arms.

"It's our dog's puppy." Eight year old Lila with the long thick curly brown hair tells him.

"Yes." Violet nods her head. "Our dog Sasha had puppies and your dad claimed this one right after they were born."

"Cute." Chase gets up to pet the puppy.

"You're trying to replace Freggly?" Andie looks at Cooper with tears in her eyes.

"No one can replace Freggly" Cooper tells Andie. "We just thought this little girl could add some fun to the house."

"It's a girl dog?" Noah asks.

Lila points out. "You can tell by looking under the tail. She doesn't have any balls or a penis."

Violet rolls her eyes. "Lila, please?"

"That's what Lucas told me. He told me that's how you can tell the boy puppies apart from the girl puppies."

Violet looks at Lucas.

"Well, it's true, mom."

"What's her name?" Noah asks.

"Let's let Andie name her." Cooper suggests.

"That's not fair." Chase complains. "Why does Andie get to name her?"

"I don't care." Andie says, still sitting at the table. "You and Noah can name her."

Violet looks at Cooper and Charlotte. "Did you tell them your other news yet?"

"Not yet." Charlotte sighs and smacks her lips together tight.

"What other news?" Andie looks at Charlotte.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Well…-"

Cooper interrupts. "You were right when you guessed before. We're going to have a new baby."

Andie grits her teeth and holds her lips tight together.

Chase turns his head to look at Cooper. "Aren't you guys too old?"

"Obviously not." Cooper responds.

"Wooohooo!" Noah exclaims. "That means I'm not going to be the youngest anymore."

"What do you think Andie?" Cooper asks. "Maybe you'll get a little sister this time."

"I don't want a little sister anymore. It's not like I can hang out with her." Andie folds her arms tight. "I'm not going near a bald head pooping machine."

"You were once a bald head pooping machine." Chase tells his sister.

"Was not!" Andie tells Chase. "Look at my baby pictures, I was born with a lot of hair."

"This baby might have hair too." Chase defends.

"This is so embarrassing!" Andie complains. "What are my friends going to think?"

"Why does that matter?" Cooper asks.

"They're all going to know that you and mom are still...-nevermind. It's too gross to think about."

Lucas laughs. "Everyone knows your parents are still banging it, Andie. Remember at Aunt Jolie's wedding? They were kissing and their hands were all over each other."

"That's enough, Lucas." Violet shoots him a look. "We better go. We have to deliver a puppy to Cole and Jolie and the kids."

"Bye, Vi and thank you." Cooper gives her a hug goodbye. Cooper pinches Lila's nose. "You be good. And you too." Cooper punches Lucas playfully in the arm.

The Wilder family hops in their car and heads off to visit Jolie and Cole.

Cooper gets the puppy supplies out of the closet for the new pup.

"You bought all that stuff already?" Andie asks Cooper.

"Yep. We had this all planned out." Cooper sets up the puppy crate.

"Is that why you put Freggly to sleep last month, because you wanted to replace him?" Andie has tears in her eyes.

Charlotte hugs Andie. "We put Freggly to sleep because he was suffering, Sweet Pea. He had cancer, you know that."

"I miss Freggly." Andie cries

Cooper looks up at her. "Dogs don't live as long as humans, Pumpkin. We've been through this."

"Why don't you take the new puppy outside to play with the boys?" Charlotte suggests as she wipes Andie's tears. "Think of a good name for her."

"K." Twelve year old Andie heads out the back door with Chase and Noah following, holding the new puppy.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten another dog so soon." Charlotte tells Cooper as she clears the dinner dishes off the table.

"It was good timing." Cooper answers. "Sasha had the puppies right before Freggly died. It's like it was fate."

Charlotte does the dishes.

Cooper continues. "Just like this new baby is fate."

"What do you mean?

Cooper explains."Three miscarriages later and eight years after we started trying, this baby comes along and it's healthy. It's like a miracle or fate." Cooper screws the crate together.

Charlotte sighs. "Andie's not too excited about the baby."

"Andie's twelve, Charlotte." Cooper gets up. "She'll be okay once the baby's born. I mean, who wouldn't like a cute innocent baby?" Cooper hugs Charlotte.

"I hope you're right."

Cooper looks out the window. "She seems to have warmed up to the new puppy already."

Charlotte stands next to him by the window and watches as the three kids run around the yard with the puppy. "We have an amazing family."

Cooper looks her in the eyes. "Yes, we do."

The three kids play for a while in the back yard until they hear a small voice call out to them. "Can I look at your puppy?" Eight year old Suzie sneaks over from next door. Her older brother, Nicky, comes running after her. Nicky's fifteen now and has grown into a good looking teen with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"You guys got a new dog?" Nicky asks.

"Yep!" Noah smiles and picks the puppy up to show to Suzie.

"I'm sorry about Freggly." Nicky tells them. "Freggly was as awesomely cool dog."

Andie starts to cry.

"She misses Freggly a lot." Noah tells them.

Nicky rubs her shoulder. "It's okay, Belle. You're lucky you had Freggly. My parents would never let us have a dog."

"Why do you call her Belle?" Suzie asks her big brother. "Her name is Andie."

"Yeah, why?" Noah asks.

Andie wipes away a tear and sniffles. "Because, when I was in kindergarten the kids on the school bus used to tease me and call me pumpkin head because my hair was a reddish orange color back then. Nicky made them stop. He said I wasn't a pumpkin head. He told them I looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast because I had a long yellow dress on that day. He said that I was pretty like Belle and they better leave me alone or else."

"Or else what?" Noah asks.

Nicky laughs, "I don't know. I just said what else, I didn't have a plan but it worked, they stopped teasing Andie."

"Some of them started calling me Belle." Andie smiles. "I liked that."

"Did you tell mom and dad?" Noah asks.

"No, I wasn't allowed to play with Nicky so I couldn't tell them that I sat with him on the bus everyday." Andie explains.

"Why weren't you allowed to play?" Suzie asks.

"Because our parents were fighting with each other." Chase tells them.

"That stinks." Suzie pets the new puppy.

"It does." Andie nods. "But, Nicky and I stayed friends on the bus and we'd see each other on the playground at school."

"Now I'm in high school." Nicky says proudly.

"And I'm in middle school so we can't hang out at school anymore." Andie sounds disappointed.

"We better get going." Nicky tells his younger sister "Before mom looks out the window and catches us here."

"I want to come back and play with the puppy." Suzie tells her brother.

"You can't." Nicky tells his sister.

"If you stand behind those trees." Noah points. "Your mom won't be able to see you in our yard. The trees will block you."

"What about your parents?" Suzy asks Noah. "They can still see me."

Chase tells her. "In a few months my parents will be too busy with their new baby to care. They've been trying to have a baby for a really long time and it finally happened."

"Your parents are having another baby?" Nicky asks Andie.

"Yep." She nods.

"Whoa." Nicky says.

"I know." Andie nods. "It's embarrassin'."

Nicky looks toward the street at a young teen walking toward his house. Suzie points "Look Nicky, there's your girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Andie asks.

"He's fifteen." Chase tells Andie. "He's allowed."

Nicky shrugs his shoulders. "She sings in my band, she's not my girlfriend." Nicky grabs his little sister's hand.

"Do you still play the electric guitar?" Andie asks.

"Yep, I'm doing the male vocals for the band." Nicky tells Andie."I'm the only guy in the band that can carry a tune."

"Can I watch you play?" Andie asks.

"We practice in my garage after school, if you want to come over one day and watch."

"My parents will both be at work tomorrow afternoon." Andie tells him. "I can sneak over after school for an hour."

"See ya then." Nicky takes his little sister by the hand and they walk home.

"Bye. Suzie!" Noah calls. "Remember come back over tomorrow. We can play with the puppy behind the trees."

"K," Suzie waves goodbye.

"We need to give this puppy a name." Noah tells them.

"I like Scout." Andie says.

"That's a boy dogs' name and she's a girl." Noah pets the puppy.

"I read momma's book 'To Kill A Mocking Bird', and the girl's name is Scout." Andie tells him.

"I like Scout." Chase nods his head. "Scout's an awesome name for a dog."

"You hear that?" Noah looks at the dog. "Your name is Scout."

Chase tells Andie. "You know momma and dad having a new baby isn't such a bad thing."

"Why?" Andie looks at Chase.

Chase answers. "They'll be so busy with their new little angel that they won't notice everything we do anymore."

"You really think so?" Andie asks Chase.

"Definitely. I could spend as much time as I want at Game Stop with Lucas and Tyler and you can do whatever you want."

"That would be good." Andie's wheels start to turn, thinking of all the things she could get away with if her parents are preoccupied with a new baby.

"You know how dad loves babies." Chase reminds Andie. "And momma's been trying to get pregnant as long as I can remember. They'll be so excited to have a baby in the house after all these years, they'll forget all about us." Chase smiles.

"Hmmm." Andie thinks. "Maybe this new baby won't be so bad after all."

Cooper and Charlotte finish cleaning up the dinner dishes. Charlotte looks out the window. "What do you s'pose those three are talkin' about out there?"

"I don't know." Cooper puts his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go see?" Cooper and Charlotte step outside the back door. "So how's the new puppy?" Cooper asks.

"We named her Scout!" Noah shouts out to them.

"Scout?" Charlotte smiles. "I like it."

"We knew you would." Chase answers.

Cooper asks. "Who wants to go out for ice cream to celebrate?"

"I'm in!" Charlotte says.

"I'm in" Chase smiles.

"Me too! I love ice cream!" Noah shouts.

"What about you? Are you in, Andie?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Great!" Cooper says with a big smile looking at Charlotte. "Let's all go for some ice cream."

The Freedman family, including Scout all hop into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The sequel is coming very soon! Probably Tomorrow so be on the lookout!**

**I'll try to update the sequel as often as possible. I got a head start writing it a few weeks ago since I finished writing *Always and Forever* during the summer. **

**Thanks again for reading and a _very special ~~*THANK~~ YOU*~~_ to all of you that take the time to review. =) I really enjoyed writing this and I'm having fun writing the sequel now. I hope y'all will enjoy the sequel just as much!**

**The s**_**equel will begin with Andie's *Sweet 16* party. All your favorite characters will be there along with their kids.**_


End file.
